Silence
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: Marvel/GI Joe crossover. Sometimes being a mutant means having to hide it.
1. Secrets

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 1: Secrets**_

Silence is golden. Whoever coined that phrase should be shot.

Beach Head laid flat on the cool ground and listened carefully. Truthfully, now was one of the times that silence was a good thing. Silence kept you from being killed.

Or discovered.

Birds chirped softly overhead and some insects hovered around his ears. However, Wayne Sneeden lay perfectly still, camouflaged by the forest's natural greenery. His adversary lurked nearby, ready to pounce on his prey.

As if he'd give Snake Eyes that satisfaction.

It was really supposed to be a training mission. Snake Eyes and Beach Head were each leading their respective teams, but somehow, in the confusion of a battle, the two men had been separated from their squads.

And seeing as Wayne had previously smarted off about how wouldn't be taken unawares by some ninja hocus pocus, a certain silent man seemed to be taking an almost sadistic pleasure in proving otherwise.

Hah! The mute bastard had no idea who was dealing with.

Wayne mused on that for a moment. It was his own little secret, one that he'd kept from his fellow teammates for years.

Wayne R. Sneeden was a mutant.

Hence the silence is golden crap.

The army ranger closed his eyes and concentrated. His telepathy was relatively weak, at least when compared to more powerful mutants like Charles Xavier, but it was enough to get the job done. Beach Head supposed that empathy might really be a more technically accurate term.

He could sense emotions, but reading minds was another matter. If the thoughts were particularly strong, or if he was in close proximity to the person, Wayne was able to pick it up.

Snake Eyes wasn't close though and Beach Head had always found him generally hard to read. Still, he could at least sense the man's general direction. With a little concentration he should be able to pinpoint…

There.

Okay, so he _was_ closer than Wayne had thought. More than he was comfortable with. Damn ninjas.

Beach Head could sense the other man's confidence from his hiding place. Confidence and a little…amusement?

That could only mean one thing. Snake Eyes knew where he was…or at least his general location.

The army ranger smirked underneath his balaclava. Fortunately, he wasn't out of tricks yet. Wayne slowly scanned the forest until his eyes settled on a far off bush. His brown eyes narrowed on a thin branch and concentrated.

There was a faint snap.

A faint sensation of surprise floated into Wayne's mind, followed by a flash of doubt. Snake Eye's attention was now focused over at the location of the small sound.

However, he didn't move a muscle.

_Okay, so he's not going to fall for that_, the ranger thought. Even so, Beach Head felt another flash of uncertainty in his mind. Snake Eyes's earlier confidence was now tinged with self doubt. Despite that, the ninja apparently wasn't about to risk giving away his position.

After a moment, Wayne idly wondered if the other man realized how lucky he was, in the grand scheme of things.

Snake Eyes probably wouldn't agree. More than once the ranger had felt frustration swell up inside the ninja. Even years after his injuries, not having a physical voice was still maddening for him.

Silence because of a physical injury was one thing. Silence because of society's bigotry was quite another.

No one in GI Joe knew. Wayne Sneeden had considered letting his secret out more than once. First however, there had been the Mutant Control Agency. After that had come the Mutant Registration Act, then sentinels.

And due to his high security clearance and special "abilities," Beach Head had additionally heard whispers of secret forced labor camps and mutant experimentation.

And so he'd kept silent.

Snake Eyes was still waiting for him. Beach Head debated his next move.

Wayne had strongly considered at least telling Hawk. He'd come very close to it since the Legacy virus was sweeping through the mutant population. The ranger was no fool…he'd been damn lucky not to catch it. There was more than a fifty percent probability that vials of it were floating around Cobra.

Dr. Mindbender specifically came to mind.

He was lucky.

Beach Head decided to take a chance. His telekinesis wasn't much stronger than his telepathy, but again it was enough to work to his advantage.

There was another snap as a branch gave way beneath a startled ninja.

He hadn't ended up telling Hawk though. As much as Wayne loathed admitting it, he had lost his nerve. There was an additional reason though.

Beach Head didn't want to place Hawk in an awkward position. The man had enough on his plate in managing GI Joe, fighting Cobra, dealing with government bureaucrats, and the Jugglers. If his secret ever came out, and it was revealed that his commanding officers knew, they would be in a lot of trouble. Wayne wasn't about to put them in that possible position.

Then there was Duke. Beach Head didn't question his patriotism or his service to his country. However, the man had close ties with secret government agencies, which of course made Beach Head cautious. Of all the Joes, the ranger trusted Duke least with his secret.

The ranger was a realist. If his secret came out, Hawk wouldn't be able to protect him. He'd fight tooth and nail for his subordinate, but in the end, it wouldn't be enough. If Beach Head didn't get kicked out of GI Joe, then the government would find a way to "use" him. He probably wouldn't have a choice about any of it.

Snake Eyes was pissed. He could feel the man's irritation from his hiding spot. Wayne wanted to laugh.

He didn't. Not out loud anyway.

One might wonder why he was in the military, especially when he feared the consequences of being discovered. Wayne admittedly hadn't worked it all out yet. Despite society's general hatred of mutants and the American government's lackluster response to preserving their civil rights, he still loved his country and what it represented.

Freedom and equality. These were ideals that Wayne Sneeden clung to. These were ideals that his father, a veteran, had fought for. They once hadn't existed for women or non-whites, but now they did. It gave him hope that one day they would extend to mutants as well.

He'd wanted to prove himself too. He'd wanted to prove that a poor kid could make something of himself. Wayne had wanted to show that mutants could serve their country too.

Of course, there was that little problem of no one knowing he was a mutant. The contradiction wasn't lost on the ranger.

As a poor kid from Auburn, Alabama, Beach Head understood bigotry all too well. His home state had once been the center of some of the South's most extreme racism. In some ways, it still was. White supremist groups like the Ku Klux Klan were enjoying a slight rise in numbers.

Since anti-black, yellow, brown, Jew, and Catholicism were no longer popular, the new Klan was now vocally anti-mutant.

He'd at least been lucky enough not to have any physical manifestations of his mutation.

Yet anyway. Wayne had heard that many mutants were now getting 'secondary mutations.' It could include either physical mutations or new powers…or both. Beach Head wasn't a fool. There was every possibility of it happening to him.

He wasn't sure what would happen to him if it did.

Beach Head silently exited his hiding spot. It was too risky to stay there, so he ventured on through the forest.

The ninja was close by.

………………………………………….

Snake Eyes silently ground his teeth. He'd been reasonably sure that he'd known where Beach Head was hiding.

Scratch that, he knew almost _exactly_ where he'd been.

Unfortunately, he seemed to be having a round of bad luck. The puzzled ninja had yet to figure out why his tree branch had broken. It had certainly been sturdy enough for his weight.

Not for the first time, he wondered if the sly, smelly, foul mouthed Ranger had the power of dumb luck on his side. Not, of course, that there was anything wrong with dumb luck. Even ninjas relied upon it.

Thomas Arashikage had once called dumb luck the most secret weapon in a ninja's arsenal.

Snake Eyes sighed. He missed his friend. The ninja wasn't necessarily a religious man, but he made a point to pray for his wayward friend every night.

Sometimes, he just wanted to grab Tommy around the throat and throttle him. The man known as Snake Eyes badly wanted to be able to scream "What the hell are you doing!? You IDIOT!!" into his face.

But he couldn't. Throttle yes, scream bloody murder, no.

Where the hell had Beach Head gone to? The ranger was as slippery as a fox. There was a reason he had such a frightening reputation. Then again, Snake Eyes wasn't exactly one of the green shirts that Beach Head terrified on a daily basis.

By God, but the ninja honestly did pity them. Beach Head wasn't an easy task master. Still, the ranger was good at what he did. He took excellent soldiers and trained them into elite soldiers. Under Beach Head's watch, they became GI Joes.

Ah, there he was.

Snake Eyes sometimes envied the ranger. The man was not averse to loudly venting his frustrations. Even he had to admit that no one could quite lay down an insult like Beach Head, with the possible exception of Tommy. Most people would probably be surprised to learn that the infamous Storm Shadow was more than capable of dishing out the occasional bit of sarcastic snark.

Snake Eyes would pay money to see Beach Head and Storm Shadow verbally go at it. He could probably use it to pay off the bet that he'd lost to Shipwreck. _Damnable money grabbing, free loading sailor…_

The ninja would give almost anything to even be able to swear violently for one minute. Instead, he was consigned to expressing silent frustration.

How the hell did this end up as him versus Beach Head anyway? There wasn't even any sign of the others.

The ninja pushed aside this question as he leapt silently down to the forest floor. The ranger swiftly moved out of the way, as if somehow having anticipated the ambush. Regardless of the other man's fighting skills however, the ninja was still supreme when it came to close combat.

Still, Beach Head always seemed to have a knack for avoiding a significant number of his blows, even if he was never able to make a strong offense against the more skilled man.

"_You can't keep this up_," the mute man silently told him. It was a habit he had developed after he'd lost his voice. Even if he couldn't truly speak aloud, Snake Eyes could at least pretend to. It helped to preserve his sanity.

"Like hell I can't," Beach Head snapped.

The two men froze. A shocked Snake Eyes silently noted the sudden wariness in the other man's eyes. After a moment, the ranger swore violently to himself.

"_You heard me_," Snake Eyes accused silently.

There was no answer.

"_You __**can **__hear me, can't you?" _This time the ninja was a bit uncertain. Eyes alert, he closely scrutinized his fellow soldier.

There it was…a flicker of acknowledgment in a pair of glaring eyes. So he _had_ heard him.

Snake Eyes crossed his arms and glared at the other man. Even with a mask covering his face, the ranger seemed to understand.

"Fine," the other man sighed, unhappiness quite evident in his voice. After a moment, Beach Head straightened his shoulders and sent the ninja a hardened glare.

"I'm a mutant," the ranger drawled. He crossed his arms and continued to glare at the ninja. "You going to tell on me?"

Snake Eyes stared at him. So _that _was how the man was able to avoid him.

"_Telepath?"_ the ninja questioned, although it was pretty obvious that he was. Beach Head cursed incoherently under his breath before he finally replied. It took Snake Eyes a moment to realize that he was hearing the other man's voice in his head.

"_A weak one,"_ Wayne Sneeden finally admitted. _"Usually I can only sense emotions or strong thoughts, which is how I heard yours. If it's people that I'm constantly around, or if we're really close together, then I have an easier time with it."_

"_Do I want to know what goes on in Shipwreck or Clutch's minds?" _

"_Dear God no!"_ came the horrified response. Snake Eyes allowed himself an invisible smirk. There was a small pause before the silent conversation continued.

"_Although…you and Spirit aren't always the easiest to read,"_ Beach Head admitted. _"It probably has something to do with the ninja and shaman hocus pocus crap you two do."_

"_Which is, of course, inferior to mutant hocus pocus crap?"_ Snake Eyes asked dryly. Beach Head scowled at him. The ninja suppressed a chuckle.

"_What else?"_ Snake Eyes asked.

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell me that's your only power."_

"_It is,"_ Beach Head stated firmly.

"_Liar,"_ Snake Eyes replied. The ranger glared at him again.

"_You're a real mouthy bastard, aren't you?"_ he asked. This time Snake Eyes did laugh… a cracked, raspy laugh due to his damaged voice box, but a laugh nonetheless.

"_Laugh it up,"_ Beach Head snarled silently. The ninja briefly wondered why the man wasn't speaking out loud. After a moment, however, he realized that the ranger didn't want to chance being overheard.

"_Well?"_ Snake Eyes asked. The ranger glared at him again, but this time it was tinged with resignation.

"_Telekinesis,"_ he finally answered reluctantly. After a moment of hesitation, he added, _"I can also sense events and emotions in places after they've happened…sort of like a psychic shadow that's been left there."_

"_Hence the exploding tree branch,"_ the ninja stated. The other man grunted in reply. Snake Eyes silently pondered what to do next, now fully aware that his thoughts were probably being followed.

"_Even Hawk doesn't know?" _he finally questioned. The other man avoided his eyes.

"_You should tell him_," Snake Eyes admonished. Beach Head chose not to respond to it, so the ninja let it go for now.

"_Where are the others_?" he finally asked instead. Irritation flashed through Beach Head's eyes as he fixed his glare towards their right.

"Over there," Beach Head answered, this time speaking out loud. He pointed towards the direction of a muddy creek. "I'd say they're about half a klick that way."

"_ALL of them?"_ Snake Eyes asked. He watched as Beach Head closed his eyes in concentration before nodding.

"Everyone," the ranger repeated. "I don't think they're fighting either. Everyone feels pretty calm, like they're waiting for something."

"_Us?"_

"Probably," Beach Head agreed.

"_What do you want to guess that there's a betting pool on who will win?"_

"Bloody bastards…I'll bet that they planned this," the ranger swore. "I'm going to tan whoever's responsible."

"_There's other ways of getting them back,"_ Snake Eyes replied. He saw the other man smirk beneath his balaclava.

"What's your idea?" Beach Head asked.

……………………….

General Clayton Abernathy raised an eyebrow from his vantage point near the parade grounds. Intrigued by a curious sight, the esteemed leader of GI Joe made his way over to it. He "reluctantly" allowed himself an excuse to delay doing paperwork for the bureaucratic Nazis at the Pentagon.

Ahead of him, perched conspicuously next to one of the main military roads leading to the PIT, were two men. Upon further inspection, he discovered that they were two of his most disciplined Joes.

They were stretched out on beach towels and clad only in swimming trunks. Sunglasses protected the men's faces as they each sipped from a can of cold Dr. Pepper. A bottle of sunscreen and a red cooler lay between them.

Upon spotting the general, the two men immediately stood up and saluted him smartly

The puzzled general eyed his two subordinates, who were_ supposed_ to be leading a training exercise several klicks west of the PIT. Hawk wavered between curiosity and irritation, before he finally gave in to curiosity.

"Gentlemen….do I dare ask for an explanation?"

"This is revenge Sir," Beach Head replied. Snake Eyes nodded once in agreement.

"Revenge," Hawk repeated dryly.

"Our squads purposely separated themselves from us, in order to place bets on who would win in single combat," the army ranger replied seriously. Snake Eyes confirmed this with another nod.

Hawk felt a headache coming on.

"You're certain of this?" Hawk sighed. Snake Eyes motioned that they were.

"Where are they?" the general asked wearily. Both men pointed down the road, where Hawk could just make out eight individuals marching back. Clayton Abernathy mused on the situation at hand.

He came to the conclusion that his job description more than often entailed being the parental leader of a pack of unruly children, rather than the general of America's most elite military force.

The general sighed, but he was unable to hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Everyone has extra PT for a week," Hawk ordered. He glared pointedly at his two, _usually_ responsible Joes. "_Everyone_."

"Yes sir," Beach Head replied.

"As the two leaders of this training mission, I'm holding you both responsible," Hawk added. Both men nodded. Their eight team mates were quickly drawing closer. The general looked them over again before he prepared to leave.

"Carry on with your revenge, gentlemen," Hawk added. "After it is completed, report to the board room for a debriefing of our next mission."

"Thank you Sir," Beach Head stated, replying for both men. He and his fellow conspirator returned to their former positions on the beach towels. As Hawk walked back towards his original destination, angry shouts could be heard from the incoming soldiers.

The general chuckled to himself.

…………..

It was 00:21 that morning when Beach Head knocked on General Hawk's door. He was answered less than a minute later by his tired looking superior. The ranger regretted imposing on the man at such a late hour.

However, because of his guilty conscience-spurred on by Snake Eye's persistent "advice", the ranger had been unable to sleep.

"Has something happened?" Hawk asked, immediately alert. Beach Head hesitated.

"I need to talk to you about something, sir," Wayne said quietly. "Something that I should have told you a long time ago. I apologize for the hour." He didn't need telepathy to feel the general's scrutinizing stare. After a moment, however, the older man waved him inside.

Hawk, for his own part, held his tongue. Beach Head, of all people, wouldn't be knocking on his door for a late night private discussion…unless it was very important. Besides, the astute man could see that something was troubling the ranger.

Beach Head hesitated again as he wondered how to go about this. In the end, he settled on his characteristic bluntness.

"I'm a mutant."

Hawk stared. He watched as the younger man's face tightened noticeably, as if bracing himself for the general's response. Still processing the new information, Clayton motioned towards his couch.

"Have a seat son," Hawk told him. The other man nodded and took a seat. The general noted that Beach Head hadn't yet relaxed his guard. Clayton Abernathy was determined to change that.

After pouring them each a small glass of brandy, the two men talked long into the night.

……………………….

_**The two teams were:**_

_Beach Head, Gung Ho, Cover Girl, Road Block, Dusty_

_Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Stalker, Leatherneck, Wild Bill_

_**Author's note:**__ This was originally intended as a one-shot. However, I may possibly continue it. I currently have some Justice League Unlimited stories in progress, so I'm hesitant to start a new one. However, my final paper of the semester will be turned in soon, so I will be able to start doing frequent updates for the summer. _

_I posted this as a crossover, even though this is mostly GI Joe related. However, if continued, it could involve the X-Men at a later date. I also have a discontinued X-Men/GI Joe story that's lain dormant for the last several years, called The X-Factor. I may pick it back up again at a later date._


	2. The Next Day

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 2: The Next Day**_

_Time:__ 19:41; Wednesday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters_

Cool, calculating eyes studied the television monitors in front of him, each cued to a different news station. The man in question swirled expensive wine in its crystal wineglass before taking a sip. Another set of eyes, belonging to a white garbed ninja, pondered at how easily the wine resembled the color of blood.

Storm Shadow stood silently as he waited for a command from the man in the chair. A dark blue mask made of cloth covered the other man's face, save for the lips, which had been uncovered in order to savor the alcohol.

In all his years of service to Cobra, Cobra Commander had never revealed his face to Thomas Arashikage.

The Cobra leader slowly began to flip through the news programs, occasionally pausing on one if it caught his interest.

_"Anti-mutant riots broke out today outside of the United Nations building in New York City. Thousands gathered to protest the upcoming G8 Summit in Tokyo, which will address the question of mutant rights as well as environmental concerns..."_

_**Click.**_

_"…visit troops in Afghanistan next week. Captain America will be among the…"_

_**Click.**_

_"…unknown precisely how many mutants have fled to Genosha. Magneto has warned world leaders…"_

_**Click.**_

_"This morning mutant terrorists attacked the home of Senator Veronica Neally, who is alleged to have ties to the Friends of Humanity…"_

Storm Shadow watched silently, his serene appearance hiding an inner sea of turmoil. The former soldier tried to remember precisely why he was with Cobra in the first place. The past few years seemed to blur together and Tommy often felt that a strange fog was clouding his mind. Despite all attempts to clear it, however, it refused to dissipate.

He had originally joined Cobra to find his uncle's murderer. Then he had left…wait…why had he left? No, he had never left….he had always been here, serving Cobra Commander.

But that wasn't right.

Outwardly, the ninja appeared immobile; inwardly, he mentally shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts. For months he had been trying to piece together the shattered pieces of his life, but Thomas Arashikage couldn't quite remember how they fit together.

He didn't even know what the image was supposed to be.

_"Why does it matter? I serve Cobra Commander."_

_"But why?"_ he silently asked himself. This is where he always drew a blank. Storm Shadow served Cobra because he wanted to. Nothing else mattered. His own life belonged not to himself, but to the man in the chair. Whether he lived or died was a matter of fate.

Were he in a healthier state of mind, Tommy would have been greatly disturbed by his thoughts. As it was however, trying to find some semblance of internal peace was an increasingly elusive goal.

The ninja shook himself out of his thoughts as another individual entered the room.

"What is it Destro?" Cobra Commander hissed. The Scottish aristocrat stopped next to the occupied chair. As usual, the other man gave so sign of subservience to the Cobra leader.

"Major Bludd is in position."

"Good."

Silence returned to the room, save for another news report on the anti-mutant riots in New York. All three men watched it for several minutes.

"Fools. All of them," Cobra Commander muttered. Storm Shadow eyed him covertly, curious as to what he meant.

"I assume you're referring to the demonstrators?" Destro asked mildly. The man in the chair slowly drank the rest of his wine before replying.

"All of them. The anti-mutant protestors. The world's leaders. Magneto," Cobra Commander answered, waving his hand at the television screens. "One group wants to waste a valuable commodity, the second is incompetent, and Magneto foolishly believes that ridding the world of humans will make the world safer for mutants."

"You disagree, obviously," Destro stated.

"Destro, Destro, Destro," the Commander said smoothly, his voice sliding like oil. "Mutants are humans and humans are violent. Homo sapiens killed each other long before mutants came along. Homo sapiens superior will find a reason to kill each other if their lesser kindred are exterminated. Such is the nature of man. Magneto is a fool to believe otherwise."

There was a pause.

"Under _my_ new order, any who would serve me is welcome."

Destro only looked at him silently. His metal face mask prevented Storm Shadow from studying his face, but he sensed that the Scot was unsurprised with the other man's answer.

"Many mutants are divided into two camps," Destro finally said. "They either follow the philosophy of Charles Xavier or that of Magneto's. The rest are hiding somewhere in the middle, too afraid to act."

"You know a lot about how mutants think," Cobra Commander mused.

"As do you," the Scotsman answered.

Silence again returned to the room. Thomas Arashikage pondered the most recent exchange of words. Before the two men continued, however, they seemed to remember that he was still present.

"Storm Shadow," Cobra Commander said. The ninja was immediately at his side. He waited patiently for his master's orders.

"I have an assignment for you."

* * *

_Time:__ 19:41; Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT_

General Clayton Abernathy sipped gingerly on a fresh cup of coffee. As he waited for the caffeine to kick in, his mind wandered back to the conversation with Beach Head from the previous night.

_"I don't know what to do Sir," Beach Head said quietly. "I'm tired of hiding. But if people knew that I was a mutant…"_

_"I know that you're a mutant now, Son," Hawk answered back. "Does it look like I care?"_

_"With all due respect, General Hawk, you don't speak for the rest of the military."_

Beach Head was right, of course. Just because he himself was open minded didn't mean that his superiors were. The Secretary of Defense was a noted anti-mutant.

Once Clayton had gotten over the initial shock of his Sergeant Major's announcement, he had immediately wondered _why_. What was it that had driven him to fight for a country that would rather he didn't exist?

Then again, why had African Americans once volunteered to fight for a country they'd had no civil rights in? Why had young men of Japanese descent once volunteered to fight for a country that had imprisoned their families in internment camps? These were questions that had long been in Hawk's mind. Had he been in their place, Clayton wasn't sure if his response would have been the same. He liked to think that it would have been.

The question that remained, however, was what to do about the army ranger. Hawk was unwilling to feed his subordinate to the bigoted vultures in Washington. However, he was equally reluctant to keep the man's secret from his fellow Joes. The men and women under Hawk's command had fought alongside each other for years. To keep something like this from them….they deserved better. If Beach Head wanted to prove that mutants could serve in the military, he wasn't going to accomplish it by staying silent.

It was the service of those same African-American and Japanese-American soldiers, as well as other minorities, that had helped pave the way towards civil rights and racial tolerance. The mutant community needed leaders like Wayne Sneeden.

"General Hawk?"

Hawk looked up to see Flint enter. He took another sip of coffee before turning in his chair to face the man.

"What is it?" he asked. Dashiell Faireborn held up a file.

"It's the report you wanted on the prototype body armor we received from Stark Enterprises."

With a sigh, Hawk took the folder and briefly flipped through its contents. Tony Stark had dismantled his weapons programs, but had agreed to continue contracting with the government on defensive equipment. Hawk supposed that was something at least. Much of GI Joe's tech had once been manufactured by Stark Industries, which was now Stark Enterprises. However, the company's owner had apparently developed a pacifistic outlook and refused to continue making weapons for the military.

General Hawk thought that was ironic, since the man put on a metal suit armed with weapons even more advanced than anything the U.S. military possessed.

"What about those Cobra Vipers we picked up in Sierra Leone?" he asked.

"They're being interrogated as we speak. However, two of them are more stubborn than the others. We haven't cracked them yet," Flint answered.

"Keep it at, we need to know who they were selling those weapons to," Hawk said. "Have Psyche-Out…" Clayton Abernathy trailed off at this. What they needed wasn't an interrogator, but a telepath.

"Sir?" Flint asked.

"Give me a moment, Son," Hawk ordered. The general stared at his coffee, deep in thought. He had been so concerned with Beach Head's secret that he hadn't yet considered the full implications of his powers.

New possibilities opened up in his mind.

"Continue with the interrogations," General Hawk finally ordered.

"Yes Sir. What was it you wanted me to have Pysche-Out do?"

"Tell him to keep me updated," the general answered. After a pause, he added. "And after Beach Head's done with the Greenshirts today, have him meet me in my office."

"Understood sir."

Flint left, leaving Hawk with his coffee, the new report, and a mind turning with ideas.

……………………………….

_Time:__ 20:13; Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT; the Greenshirt Barracks_

Beach Head patrolled the barracks and barked orders at the GI Joe recruits. All of the men and women training underneath him were the best that the United States military and government agencies had to offer him. Some were former special ops, others hailed from the FBI and CIA.

All of them had entered into his training believing that they were already at the top of their game and had no need of improvement.

It hadn't even taken him five minutes to prove them all wrong.

"Snuggles, I want that latrine spotless!" Wayne Sneeden barked. "Snuggles," otherwise known at Corporal Mari Raynor, bristled at her 'codename.' To her credit, however, she continued to scrub at the toilet.

Usually Wayne gave his Greenshirts numbers for codenames. However, during a brief drop in morale among his fellow Joes, Beach Head had decided to create his own morale booster.

And thus the "Name a Greenshirt" box was born.

Within twenty-four hours, the box had been full of suggestions.

It had originally consisted of a shoe box with a slit in the top for dropping pieces of paper in. However, Cover Girl and Jinx had decided to abduct the box and decorate it with a camouflage background and pink hearts. "Name a Greenshirt" had been scrawled on the side with gold, glittery paint.

_"Dear God, doesn't he know the meaning of deodorant?"_

Wayne continued to watch his recruits clean the barracks. Even though this wasn't the first time he'd heard thoughts like this, curiosity still compelled him to find the source of it.

_"I mean, seriously…"_

Beach Head smirked underneath his balaclava as he made his way over to "Bert," a disciplined sailor formerly of the Navy Seals. The Greenshirt in question mentally froze when he noticed his Sergeant Major making his way over to him.

"Status report," Wayne drawled. The former Navy Seal was busily cleaning a section of the floor with nothing but a raw potato.

"It's nearly clean Sir," the Greenshirt answered quickly. Too quickly. Beach Head leaned over to inspect the floor, making sure the man had full access to his "unique" smell. As he was close enough, Wayne entered the man's mind and made his own body odor appear to smell worse than it actually was.

Bert, the US Navy Seal, gagged.

Beach Head smirked.

"Keep at it…_Bert_," the drill leader drawled. The Greenshirt gritted his teeth, but was smart enough not to react to him. _Good, he's learning._

Finished with intimidating the sailor, Beach Head returned to inspecting the other recruits. His lack of hygiene was a constant source of puzzlement among his colleagues and many theories had been passed back and forth.

One reason that Wayne would readily admit to was that he had never worn deodorant as a child or teenager. He had grown up in poverty and had often gone to bed hungry. His family's limited funds had gone towards food on the table and sending him to public school. Deodorant hadn't exactly been high on the list.

Another reason that Wayne had admitted to, at least to Gung Ho and Leatherneck, was that it served to intimidate others.

The largest reason, perhaps, for his lack of deodorant was the same reason he wore a balaclava. Wayne had taken into account that he might at some point develop physical mutations. In order to hide the fact that he was a mutant, he wore a mask to cover his face.

He didn't wear deodorant so that he could keep others away. If people were unwilling to be physically close to him, they were less likely to notice that he was a mutant.

In fact, Wayne went out of his way to make the smell worse. He ate liver, onions, and garlic several times a week, despite the fact that he detested liver. Sometimes, as he had done with the Greenshirt, he telepathically made the people nearest him believe the smell was worse than it actually was. It was a simple matter, really, as long as his target was in close range. It was far easier to alter people's perceptions of their senses than to control their thoughts.

As Beach Head continued his patrol of the Greenshirt barracks, he wondered what Hawk wanted to discuss with him. Flint had contacted him to tell him that Hawk wanted to see him when he was finished with the recruits. Wayne rather suspected it had something to do with the conversation from the previous night.

Beach Head suddenly noticed that one of the Greenshirts was openly glaring at him.

"Is this not enough work for you, 'Kermit'?" Beach Head barked. "Or are you too good for this?"

"I'm a U.S. Marine, Sir," the Greenshirt "Kermit" was brave enough to answer. "I've already passed basic training…"

Within two steps, Beach Head was face to face with the Marine. The man's face blanched, but he stood his ground.

"Guess what Girl Scout, this ain't basic training," the army ranger snarled. "Now drop and give me fifty."

The man immediately dropped down on his hands and feet.

…………………………………..

_Time:__ 22:24; Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT_

"Have you noticed anything different about Snake Eyes, Stalker?"

Stalker looked up from the map he was studying. He and his red haired companion were both preparing for a new mission. Intel had reported that Major Bludd had been sighted near the Chinese and North Korean border. They were set to leave at 06:00 the next morning.

"Like what?" he asked. Scarlett sighed.

"He seems…less depressed." No, that wasn't the right word. "I mean," she corrected, "it's as if some load has been lifted off of him. His mood has been lighter than usual."

Stalker rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He hadn't spoken with his friend much the last few days, as both men had been busy with work.

"Any idea why?" he finally asked. Lonzo Wilkinson trusted Shana's judgment on this, as out of all the Joes, the two of them knew Snake Eyes best.

"No," she sighed again. "I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me. I think he wanted to though…"

"Well, we're going to be together with him on this next mission," Stalker answered. He was curious, but not that concerned. Whatever had happened to lighten his friend's mood couldn't possibly be a bad thing.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he added.

"I suppose not," Scarlett said. Still, she was curious and a little hurt that her fiancée wouldn't tell her about it. She couldn't help but notice that he had gone with Beach Head on his morning 10 mile run, something he had never done before. The two men had been oddly sociable since the training exercise the other day.

"We should probably hit the sack," Stalker suggested. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Scarlett yawned in agreement.

………………….

_Time:__ Unknown  
__Location:__ Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

Storm Shadow studied the mission file in his hands. He was currently sitting cross-legged in a Cobra transport, disguised as a civilian Boeing 747 cargo freighter. Firefly was sitting across from him, studying the same mission file.

Both men were being sent to Japan, where the upcoming G8 Summit was to be held. Numerous government officials, as well as international experts, had been invited to speak on mutant rights, environmental controls, and the global threat of terrorism.

Each man had been given a different target to assassinate. Storm Shadow had been surprised that both people were pro-mutant supporters. He clearly remembered Cobra Commander referring to mutants as valuable commodities. Why the two individuals were being targeted was unknown to him. However, it wasn't his job to question his mission.

Storm Shadow's job was to obey.

Firefly was to target and kill a Scottish geneticist named Dr. Moira MacTaggert. He'd heard that she ran some mutant research center on Muir Island.

His target was Dr. Henry McCoy.

…………………..

_**Author's notes:**_

_Well, I've decided to make this into an ongoing story. It's currently listed under the GI Joe section. I'm debating if I should move it to the crossover section, as I'm not sure how many readers actually go there. This chapter was a bit shorter than most chapters will be. As can be expected, I'm currently in the process of setting the story up to the real plot._

_If any readers have military experience, I'd appreciate your input. I myself have none and would appreciate any advice on making the military aspects of this story as believable as possible._

_As a side note, the Greenshirt "Snuggles" Mari Raynor is a bit of an homage to DC comics. Mari Jiwe McCabe is the superhero known as Vixen and Kyle Raynor is one of the Green Lanterns._


	3. Mission Ready

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 3: Mission Ready**_

_Time:__ 05:00; Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe training grounds_

He was about three miles east of the PIT when Snake Eyes caught up with Beach Head, who was finishing his morning run. The other man had been surprised when he'd joined him for the full run yesterday. Even though the ninja would have rather slept in for another hour, the chance to actually have a _normal_ conversation that didn't involve sign language, paper, and guesswork had been too much to pass up.

As Snake Eyes left in an hour for the next mission, he only ran with him on the final leg of his morning workout. There were still last minute preparations to make, but he wanted a chance to talk with the cranky Southerner before he left.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Drawing Beach Head into a conversation was like pulling teeth, unless the topic was military related. Even so, Snake Eyes reveled in the sheer joy of _talking_, regardless of the topic.

_"Hawk told me about your new assignment today," _he said. Since he already knew of Beach Head's mutation, the general had found no reason to keep him out of the loop.

His conversation partner gave a grunt in reply. Snake Eyes thought about asking who was training the Greenshirts that day as a way to draw him out, but since Hawk had already told him that Leatherneck was taking his place, it seemed an exercise in futility to feign ignorance to a telepath.

Although…the ranger had claimed that he was harder to read than everyone else…

_"Who's covering for you today?" _he asked.

"Hawk already told you," the ranger replied. The ninja swore silently to himself, causing the other man to chuckle under his breath.

_"I thought I was supposed to be hard to read?"_ he asked dryly.

_"You are…when you're mind's focused on a mission. When you're relaxed, it's more open. Besides, I've been listening to your thoughts a lot the last couple of days, so it's gotten a bit easier,"_ Beach Head replied telepathically. Snake Eyes made a mental note that the other man rarely spoke out loud if the conversation involved his powers. The ninja couldn't resist asking another question.

_"Hawk told you that he told me, didn't he?"_ the ninja asked wryly.

_"Hawk didn't tell me anything,"_ Beach Head protested.

_"So you really did 'hear' me think that?"_

_"You want me to trip you Snakes? My telekinesis works just fine."_

_"Just testing,"_ the ninja replied quickly. He thought about adding that ninjas don't trip, but he wasn't too keen on having the ranger attempt to carry out his threat.

_"Testing my ass,"_ Beach Head said. _"You're only about two feet away from me. How the hell wouldn't I hear it?" _Snake Eyes's lips twitched up into a smile; however he chose not to reply. The two men ran in silence for a few minutes until the army ranger finally spoke.

_"How do you do that anyway?"_ he asked.

_"Do what?"_

_"Make yourself hard to read. Jinx and Kamakura are as well, just not to the extent that you are. What the hell do they teach you ninja sorcerers?"_

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes as they ran by the firing range. No amount of persuasion on his part would convince Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden to stop calling ninjitsu 'hocus pocus.'

_"Mental discipline is part of our training. There are…even secret techniques handed down to select pupils that allow some of us to use a rudimentary and weak form of telepathy. However, they require intense concentration and can't be used very long."_

Beach Head's interest peaked at this. The man even stopped running to look at him.

"Really?" he asked. "How the hell…" Beach Head paused when he realized that he was speaking out loud.

_"It takes years of practice and self discipline. Even the most advanced ninjas rarely master them," _Snake Eyes replied. He watched as the ranger considered this, somewhat surprised that the other man was interested in anything that remotely smelled of ninjas. After a moment, he realized that Beach Head had probably never had any kind of formal training in the use of his powers.

_"Beach Head,"_ Snake Eyes said suspiciously, _"Hawk's having you scan some of the prisoners. Have you actually ever done a deep scan on anyone before?" _It wasn't as if the man had probably ever had an opportunity to try it before.

The ranger seemed affronted by his question. A pair of intense, brown eyes glared at him. He crossed his arms, and when he spoke, his accent thickened with irritation.

"Ah've course Ah have!" he drawled. "Yew think Ah haven't bin practin'?" Snake Eyes held up his hands in apology.

_"Okay okay, I get it. I'm not questioning if you're capable of doing it,"_ he said hastily.

"Sure you are," came the reply, though it came out more as "Shaw yew ahhh."

Beach Head started jogging again, not wanting to attract attention to the fact that he was standing around and having a one-sided conversation with the ninja commando. Snake Eyes sighed to himself and caught up with the stubborn man.

_"Look," _the ninja sighed, _"It's just that going deep into someone's mind can't be easy, even for someone like you."_ Snake Eyes wasn't talking about the simple logistics of it and he was fairly sure that the other man knew that. He imagined that there had to be some kind of psychological toll on the mind.

The ranger ignored him for several minutes and the ninja wondered if he'd managed to piss the other man off more than he'd realized.

_"I've done it a couple of times,"_ Beach Head finally admitted silently. _"I was careful to make sure that it was when no one could see me." _He paused for a few moments before continuing.

_"The…the first time I did it was when I was twenty. A buddy of mine had been hit bad when we were down in Panama. He didn't have long to live and there was no way that our medic could get to him in time. He couldn't even speak, but he kept trying to talk to me."_

_"You went into his mind,"_ Snake Eyes stated. The other man was silent for a time before replying.

_"I hadn't meant to do it,"_ Wayne finally admitted. _"But he was dying and his mind was fading, so it was hard to read his thoughts without going deeper…I just…sort of got sucked in…"_

The ninja came to such an abrupt halt that he nearly suffered the indignity of tripping over his own feet.

_"Wayne,"_ he asked, stunned, _"Did you feel him __**die**__?"_

_"I always feel people die," _Beach Head admitted._ "I can't just shut my empathy off. The best I can do is just mute it."_

_"But that's different, you were inside his mind!"_

Beach Head didn't answer. Instead, he took off again for the PIT. Snake Eyes ground his teeth and took off after the man.

_"Beach Head!"_

_"I don't want to talk about,"_ the other man replied firmly.

_"Dammit, you can't just ignore something like…"_

Beach Head turned his head slightly to shoot him a glare.

Snake Eyes recognized the futility of pursuing it, so he dropped the conversation. The two men ran in silence until they reached the PIT. The ninja checked his watch and saw that it was already 05:24. He needed to find his teammates and make the final preparations for the mission. Still, he didn't want to leave the conversation like this.

_"Beach Head…good luck,"_ he said. The other man looked at him, calmer than he'd been minutes ago.

_"You too, make sure you all come home alive."_

* * *

_Time:__ 11:41 Zulu, (22:41 local time); Thursday  
__Location:__ Tokyo, Japan_

Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy stared out of the window of his hotel room. The lights of Tokyo's Akasaka district twinkled brightly in the night sky. The tasks at hand weighed heavily upon his furry shoulders: curing the Legacy virus and convincing world leaders that mutants weren't a threat. It was almost too much for one man, even an X-Man. It seemed as though every time a step was taken forward, many more were taken back.

Still, being invited to speak at the world summit was a _big_ step forward. The X-Man known as Beast only hoped that things wouldn't turn into a complete disaster.

"Just focus on what you've got to do, Hank," his short, Canadian friend said. "Protectin' you n' Moira is our job."

Wolverine stood next to him, also gazing out of the window. He and Professor Charles Xavier had chosen to stay in Hank's room while Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Kitty Pryde were sleeping next door in Moira MacTaggert's room.

"Logan is correct," Charles Xavier added. The founder of the X-Men, and the most powerful telepath on the planet, currently sat on the other side of the hotel room. A small laptop sat in his lap as he looked over at the other two men.

"Mr. Stark has just informed me that Black Widow and Quicksilver are also in Tokyo," the professor said. "They should be contacting us shortly."

"Fury's probably got some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here too," Logan added, referring to the grizzled WWII veteran, Nick Fury. The Canadian took a few steps and flopped down on one of the beds. He considered whether or not to light up a cigar.

"Truth is Chuck, I'm worried about your safety too," Logan said. "Even though you're not actually speaking at the summit, the fact that you're here puts you at risk."

"I understand your concern," Xavier said. He laced his fingers together and studied his companions. "But I've already explained my reasons for being here." As he was the leader of the mutant rights movement, he needed to be present at the summit. Charles had also had no intention of staying behind in Manhattan while two friends, one of whom he had romantic feelings for, put themselves in probable danger.

"And stop calling me Chuck," he told Logan. After a moment, he added, "And don't even think about lighting up a cigar in here."

"You break my heart," Logan said.

"A bit melodramatic," Hank McCoy smiled.

"That's me, Hank, melodramatic," Wolverine said gruffly. "Just watch how melodramatic I can get if some bastard decides to tangle with us."

………………………………………………

_Time:__ 09:27; Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT; interrogation room #7_

Beach Head grumbled to himself, but the blonde haired man in the room ignored his obvious irritation. General Hawk had seen fit to inform Psyche-Out, also known as Kenneth Rich, of his mutation…though he 'asked' permission before doing so.

Of course, Hawk didn't ever really ask permission. He'd list reasons as to why something should be done and then imply very strongly that the poor soul had better agree with him.

On a strategic level, Wayne understood his reasons. He never worked with interrogations, unless it was out in the field. Since Psyche-Out was in charge of interrogating the Cobra Vipers, it looked less out of the ordinary for Beach Head to be present if the man was still there. That didn't mean, however, that he had to like it. Wayne had a suspicion that Snake Eyes had opened his big mouth, figuratively of course, and tattled to Hawk about their conversation that morning. The general was probably going to have the blonde do a new psyche evaluation of him.

Hawk had clearly told him, in no uncertain terms, that _both_ Psyche-Out and Lifeline needed to be informed of his mutation. As they were the team's resident shrink and medical doctor, it was only logical that they know. Wayne was a little more comfortable with Lifeline knowing of it, as the man had already made it known that he supported mutant rights. The fact that the Legacy virus hadn't yet been cured made it more pertinent that the doctor knew.

It didn't mean that Beach Head had to like it though.

"Let's get this over with," Wayne grumbled. He felt Psyche-Out studying him with a clinical sharpness. However, he felt no indication that the man looked down on his mutation.

He did feel a lingering sense of surprise and curiosity.

"How do you want to proceed?" Psyche-Out finally asked. The Cobra Viper to be scanned had been sedated, at Beach Head's request. The unconscious man wouldn't be able to put up any mental resistance and Wayne wouldn't have to bother trying to wipe the incident from his mind.

To be honest, Beach Head wasn't even sure if he could do a mental wipe, never having done one before.

"I'll scan, you take notes," he finally sighed, accepting the fact that there was no way out of this situation. He was a soldier and had to follow orders. As a man who believed that each soldier needed to perform to the best of his or her abilities, there was no way he could tell Hawk no just because he didn't want to do it.

Psyche-Out switched on a recording device and then pulled out a pad of paper. Beach Head pulled up a chair next to the unconscious man. He pulled off a glove and placed his hand on the man's head, as skin to skin contact strengthened the telepathic link. With a deep breath, the sergeant major plunged into the man's mind.

"His name's Erik Stadler, from Germany," Wayne said. The prisoner had managed to even keep that from his interrogators. After a moment, he added, "Apparently he's been recommended for the Crimson Guard. He was supposed to be tested next week."

"Guess he won't be making that appointment," Psyche-Out smirked. The ranger didn't respond as he continued to search through the man's mind. After much sifting, he finally found himself in Sierra Leone.

_"It's the Joes!"_

_"Get the weapons out of here!"_

_There was a sharp pain as a bullet struck him in his right leg. The Viper hissed as it gave out under him. He reached for his gun and aimed it at one of the Joes, a woman with red hair. A flying shuriken embedded itself in his hand and the man gave a cry of pain._

"Beach Head!"

_He swore violently to himself. Cobra Commander was going to be pissed if the weapons shipment failed to reach its destination. Maybe he'd be better off killing himself. His uninjured hand picked up the gun and aimed it at himself. Better to die than to be captured by the imperialist Americans._

"Beach Head!"

Wayne Sneeden gave a gasp as Psyche-Out pulled his hand off of the Cobra Viper. His mind felt as though it were being ripped from a suction cup. The ranger was vaguely aware of the sound of cracking ceramic and heard someone swear. A pair of hands hauled him away and deposited him in another chair.

"Beach Head. Beach Head, look at me!"

The army ranger groaned as he rubbed his fingers against his throbbing head. His stomach churned violently as it threatened to empty out his breakfast. A huge migraine was beginning to form and Wayne felt himself overcome with a sudden case of vertigo.

He heard Pysche-Out swear as he picked up his cell phone and hit a button.

"Lifeline, I need you in interrogation room seven."

…………………………………………….

_Time:__ 09:53; Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT; interrogation room #7_

"What the hell happened?"

General Hawk surveyed the occupants of the room. An ill looking Beach Head was currently fending off Lifeline, who was making every attempt to examine the man. Psyche-Out looked back and forth between Hawk and the other two soldiers, before deciding that he'd better be the one to answer.

"I'm not sure," Psyche-Out admitted, "But Beach Head's body froze suddenly for some reason before he screamed and grabbed his leg. Then, well…" The soldier pointed at the table, which Hawk saw now sported several long cracks in it. The remnants of what used to be coffee and a coffee cup was splattered across the table and the floor.

"He broke the table while he was still in the Viper's mind," Psyche-Out said. "My coffee cup exploded after I pulled Beach Head away from him."

Hawk turned his eyes from the blonde to examine the other two soldiers. He hadn't previously had a chance to inform Lifeline about Beach Head, but the doctor seemed to be taking everything in stride. Clayton wondered what had gone through his mind when he'd first walked into the interrogation room.

The ranger, meanwhile, had frozen and was eyeing him warily.

"What happened?" Hawk asked him. The sergeant major's face tightened slightly.

"I…lost control," he admitted unhappily. "I got sucked into one of the Viper's memories and couldn't get out. Psyche-Out pulled me away from…" here he paused and turned around to glare at the blonde.

"And by the way, don't ever do that again!" Beach Head snarled.

"Excuse me for helping you," the other man shot back. The ranger's glare intensified.

"I was trapped in his mind," he countered. "And was ripped away from it. Who knows what could have happened. I'm lucky that I'm still all up here," Beach Head finished, pointing at his head.

"Not sure you were anyway," Psyche-Out muttered.

"What was that?" the ranger growled.

"Enough," Hawk ordered. Sudden silence descended upon the room. The general rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired.

"We don't know anything about telepathy and scanning minds, Psyche-Out," Hawk finally said. "It's probably for the best that you pulled Beach Head away from the Viper, but we need to be careful in the future." After a moment, he added apologetically.

"I'm sorry son," he said to Beach Head. "I shouldn't have put you in that position. Maybe it's too dangerous to…"

"No," the ranger replied firmly. "I can do it Hawk. I was close to the information we need. He knows who the buyers were."

Clayton Abernathy studied his subordinate. None of his Joes liked failure and none of them were willing to give up, least of all Beach Head.

"Fine," he finally said. "But I don't want you in there more than five minutes at a time."

"But sir…"

"Those are your orders," Hawk said. The other man didn't look happy. The general thought back to his brief conversation with Snake Eyes that morning. The ninja had pointed out that since Beach Head had hid his mutation his whole life, he probably had minimal control over his powers. Whatever training he'd had had been self taught.

"Um, sir? This probably isn't the best time to mention this, but…" Lifeline said nervously. Hawk looked over at the doctor. Edwin Steen was biting down on his lip, which the general had learned was often a sign that a person was having a fierce, internal debate.

"What?" he asked. Beach Head looked over at Lifeline and the general saw his mouth drop open slightly.

"No way," Wayne Sneeden gaped. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"Miss what?" Hawk demanded, growing slightly irritated.

"I'm a mutant too," Lifeline admitted. General Hawk and Psyche-Out stared at him, though Beach Head seemed the most shocked.

_"I'm going to need a shot of brandy by tonight,"_ Hawk thought to himself.

……………………………………

_Time:__ 18:27 ET; Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"We shouldn't just be sitting here and doing nothing."

Nathan Summers, otherwise known as Cable, looked over at the man who had spoken. His companion, Lucas "Luke" Bishop, was currently glaring at the television screen in one of the recreation rooms in the mansion.

"And what precisely should we be doing?" Nathan asked. The other man scowled. Like him, Bishop was also trapped in the past, though from a different era than Cable. Both men knew of the horrors to come for mutants.

"Not sitting here watching TV while Beast and MacTaggert are on their way the G8 Summit. You seriously think that no one's going to take a shot at them!?" Bishop yelled. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," another voice said. Neither man had to look to see that the Southern twang belonged to Rogue. The young woman merely grinned as she walked into the room, followed closely behind by her Cajun shadow.

"Bishop always gets up on de wrong side of de bed, chere," Gambit quipped.

"Shut it Thief," Bishop warned. Remy LeBeau held up his hands in defense.

"Just sayin mon ami, you're always uptight…"

"Don't call me 'mon ami'."

Gambit's retort was interrupted by a 'bamf', which was followed swiftly by the smell of brimstone. A third X-Men was now perched on the pack of the couch, his arms carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"Dammit Kurt," Bishop growled. Cable merely ignored the commotion as he continued to read the most recent issue of _National Geographic_. Kurt Wagner took a seat between the two men as Rogue and Gambit settled into a couple of nearby chairs.

"What'd I miss?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Just Bishop bein' Bishop," Rogue answered back.

"If you'd lived through what Cable and I have, you'd understand," Bishop answered. "I'm just concerned for the safety of our friends."

"Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty, and the professor are there too," Cable pointed out. "I hear that the Avengers are sending a couple of their number as well."

"See mon ami, it'll be just fine," Gambit said.

"Stop calling me 'mon ami'! I'm not you're friend Cajun!" Bishop barked. Remy shrugged nonchalantly as he opened a notebook, muttering 'Touché' under his breath.

"Would you please keep it down?" Kurt Wagner asked politely. "The show's about to start."

"We're tivoing it Kurt," Rogue pointed out.

"Don't matter chere, we want to hear," Remy said. Bishop sighed as he finally gave in to the other X-Men.

"Fine," the cranky man answered. "What're we watching anyway?" The other three X-Men beamed happily as the television program in question came on.

_"Welcome to another great episode of 'Cooking with Kung-fu Grip!"_ A dark skinned, and rather muscular man announced cheerfully. _"I'm your host, Marvin Hinton and this is my assistant, Mona Bootcher." _The camera panned to a buxom, raven haired woman, who held up the ugliest dog that Bishop had ever seen.

_"And this is Ms. Dimples, our Kung-fu fighting sweetheart!"_ she chirped brightly.

"What the hell is this?" Bishop asked.

"Only the best show on TV," Rogue replied. Nightcrawler nodded in reply while Gambit held a pen to his notebook, waiting patiently.

"Don't even try," Cable advised him. "I don't get it either." Bishop shut his mouth and vowed to stay silent.

_"Today we're cooking my own special variety of Texas chili, homemade corn bread, and Mississippi mud pie,"_ the host, Marvin Hinton said. _"If you do this right, I guarantee it'll be so good…"_

_"You'll kiss your mama!!"_ the television audience and three X-Men cried. Bishop raised an eyebrow and looked over at Cable, who was making a valiant effort to ignore his companions.

Bishop sighed and watched the show, unable to get into it. He watched in amusement as Remy LeBeau painstakingly wrote the chef's recipes into his notebook. A sudden, large crash from the television made Bishop jump and nearly reach for his gun.

_"Pirates!"_ the female co-host shrieked. _"Marvin. We're being attacked by pirates!"_ A small group of 'pirates' swarmed the stage, which the host proceeded to take out one by one.

Bishop stared at the television.

"What did you expect?" Cable finally asked, sensing the other man's confusion. "It's called 'Cooking with Kung-fu Grip'."

Bishop sighed again as Rogue, Gambit, and Nightcrawler cheered at the screen, occasionally shouting advice to the television hosts.

"Ach! Behind you mein friend!" Kurt shouted, swinging an imaginary sword in his right hand. The burly chef on the television screen ducked a blow from behind, grabbed a soup ladle, and swatted the 'pirate.'

"I don't get it," Bishop complained. "That's a fake fight. I'll bet that he can't fight in real life. What's so great about this?"

"I told you," Cable said. "Just be glad that Kurt's not doing his Errol Flynn impression yet."

……………………………………….

_Time:__ 17:12 PT; Thursday  
__Location:__ Los Angeles, California_

Marvin Hinton, AKA Roadblock, gave a contented smile as he watched the camera crew dig into his chili. It was his way of thanking them for their help. For a man who delighted in cooking, nothing gave him more pleasure than to watch others enjoy his meals.

"Another great show, Marvin," his producer said. Ellie Trieu was quite pleased with the high ratings that the show was getting. The network was going to move them to a better timeslot soon and the whole crew was excited.

"Thank you Miss Ellie, I couldn't do it without you," Roadblock answered humbly.

"I couldn't do it without _you_, soldier boy," she answered. If Marvin had been savvier when it came to the opposite sex, he might have detected a hint of flirtation. However, he didn't and his producer gave no further hints.

"We need to discuss who you're going to fight in the future," Ellie answered. "You're facing a couple of mad Aussies next week."

"What kind of ideas do you have?" Marvin asked. There was a long pause and Roadblock had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"The network wants you to fight off some mutants," she answered. "They won't be real mutants obviously, but…"

"No," Roadblock said firmly. His producer studied him carefully and readjusted her eyeglasses before replying.

"The network wants it."

"The answer is still no," Marvin repeated, his voice hardening. "The only way I would fight mutants on this show is number one, they were real mutants and were paid and number two, that I have a mutant guest star with me as one of the good guys."

Ellie didn't say a word. Like Marvin Hinton, her family had encountered its share of racism in the past, as they were of Vietnamese descent. Though a zealous businesswoman out for profit, even she was hesitant to portray mutants as the 'bad guys.'

"They won't like it," she finally said. Roadblock sighed.

"I don't care. I haven't fought and bled for this country just so my countrymen can be ostracized and prevented from having civil rights," he said. "Even if it means having my show pulled, I won't be a party to racism."

To his surprise, she reached up and gave his arm a small squeeze. Marvin was briefly speechless, as she'd never touched him before.

"I agree big guy," she smiled wryly. "I'd prefer to make a profit, but I'd rather not lower ethical standards to do it. I'll talk to the bigwigs." With that, she turned around and walked out of the studio.

Marvin unconsciously rubbed the spot where her hand had been.

……………………..

_**Author's chapter notes:**_

_For the time zones, in case you haven't picked it up, will be designated PT (Pacific Time), ET (Eastern Standard Time), Zulu for standard military operations (Greenwich), and etc._

_Roadblock's cooking show appeared in GI Joe Frontline #18. His producer's first name Ellie is canon, but a surname was never provided. I gave her a last name and made her of Vietnamese background, although it wasn't specified in the series._

_Snake Eyes's claim that certain ninja techniques could allow the user to use a rudimentary form of telepathy comes from GI Joe: America's Elite #12, when Kamakura uses something called the Arashikage Mindset to peer briefly into someone's mind. He told Stalker that he made no guarantees while using it and it required a great deal of concentration from him, showing that it was very difficult to use._

_I decided to make the Legacy virus still a threat in my story. I had originally intended for a cure to have already been found, but realized that by the time the cure is found in the comics, Moira MacTaggert is already dead. Additionally, I realized that the way I wrote it in the first chapter is pretty vague and can be interpreted as the virus still being a problem. I went back and slightly tweaked the part about the virus in the first chapter to show that a cure hasn't been found yet._


	4. The Oracle

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 4: The Oracle**_

_Time:__ early morning  
__Location:__ Taos Pueblo Reservation; Taos, New Mexico_

Morning dawned as Charlie Iron-Knife sat in front of an open campfire. The dry, cool air of the New Mexico desert blew against him as the rising sun began to slowly hide the night sky. Two days were left of the soldier's leave. Two days before he returned to the activity of military life and the adrenaline of dangerous missions.

But for now, he simply sat and enjoyed the silence of human activity. The buzz of desert life and the cries of coyotes kept the GI Joe known as Spirit company. He was a man of many talents. A tracker and soldier. A shaman. Holding a degree in psychology, Charlie Iron Knife also often filled the unofficial role of councilor and psychiatrist, even though Psyche-Out was officially supposed to fill that role. However, in times of emotional distress, it was to the Native American and not to Kenneth Rich that most Joes went to.

This morning, away from the residents of his reservation, it was as a shaman that he greeted the rising sun.

He prayed. For wisdom. For peace. For an end to violence and suffering.

And gave thanks for the blessing he had been given.

His prayers finished, Spirit opened up a small satchel and drew out a small handful of powder. He threw the contents into the fire and watched as the colors of the flames changed. Spirit breathed in the incense and waited for the spirit world to advise him.

The desert and the fire blurred as his mind entered a dreamlike state. His spirit guide, an eagle, greeted him.

_"Hello, Brother Iron-Knife," it greeted._

_"Hello, Brother," Spirit replied._

_"The tides of the world are turning," his spirit guide said. "The evil that exists in the world threatens all."_

_"That I know, Brother," the GI Joe replied. The eagle studied him fiercely._

_"Yes, it has long been a scourge in the world. The intolerance and bigotry that threatened and destroyed your people has now become focused on another. Great evil will come of this."_

_Spirit's vision blurred and cleared to see a barricaded camp. Heavily armed guards patrolled the perimeters as men, women, and children wandered about inside. After a moment, the shaman realized that the miserable, hungry, and frightened people he saw were mutants._

_"Is that a concentration camp?" he asked. The eagle didn't answer, instead saying…_

_"Much evil lies ahead and the future continues to grow darker." The concentration camp blurred and the shaman saw men and women fighting in the burnt out remains of cities.  
_

_"What can be done?" Spirit asked. His vision blurred again._

_"Fortunately, the actions of one of your teammates may have provided a new hope. Like ripples in water, his decision will create new possibilities."_

_"Who…?" Spirit started to ask. He paused when the image of Beach Head stood in the fire._

_"He is one of them. One of the new generation of mortals," his spirit guide continued. "A mutant. It is an identity he has hidden his whole life, until a mere few days ago."_

_The mask on Beach Head's face disintegrated, revealing a stern faced man with brown hair. As Spirit watched, his teammate's eyes began to glow as a strange light encircled his body. The brown of his hair lightened until it turned a silvery white. His skin darkened into pale lavender. _

_The energy flowing through the astral body faded and Wayne Sneeden's eyes ceased to glow. The stubborn, brown eyes that Spirit was accustomed to seeing now changed from red, to green, to amber. The colors of his eyes continually changed and shifted like a kaleidoscope. _

_"What is this?" Charlie Iron-Knife asked. _

_"The future," his guide replied. "One of many possibilities. Should he continue on the path he has begun, his mutation will change and his powers will grow. However," here the eagle paused. "However, this is not the only ripple he has caused."_

_The fire shimmered again and Spirit suddenly found Lifeline standing before him. Unlike Beach Head, his physical characteristics didn't change. However, the doctor's dream body turned and was suddenly grappling with a large, green humanoid. The shaman recognized the superhuman as the Hulk._

_"I won't fight you!" he heard Edwin Steen yelled. The Hulk leapt at him and with uncanny speed the pacifist dodged and zipped around behind the giant._

_"This one also, is a mutant," his spirit guide said. "He has incredible power." Spirit watched as Dr. Edwin Steen took a green fist to the face, taking only one step back from the force of it. The image then dissolved._

_"It was Wayne Sneeden who gave him the courage to reveal himself. Now both men, as well as the one called Storm Shadow, will bring you and your fellow soldiers into contact with a wider world. You will meet new allies…"_

_The image of a group of men and women flashed before his eyes. Many wore yellow and blue uniforms, displaying awesome mutant powers. Others wore blue uniforms, one of whom wore an eye patch and sported graying hair. An image of Duke shaking hands with Captain America and the Norse god Thor flashed by, replaced by one of General Hawk and a bald man in a wheelchair. Spirit recognized the bald man's face as that of mutant rights advocate Dr. Charles Xavier._

_"New friends…" the spirit guide continued._

_Spirit's surroundings reformed into that of a swamp. The shaman once again saw Beach Head, though dressed in a brown jacket and the blue and yellow uniform he'd seen before. The odd physical changes were no where in sight and his normal brunette appearance was instead visible. As to be expected, the man was heavily armed._

_Beach Head was crouching in the mucky swamp, in the shadow of several trees. Next to him was a red eyed man, wearing a long trench coat and body armor. With his long, brunette hair, the man had a roguish appearance._

_"Don't worry, Mon Ami," the shaman heard the red eyed man say, recognizing what was clearly a Cajun accent. "No one knows der way 'round a swamp like Gambit." Beach Head's face gave a faint smirk in reply._

_"This ain't the bayou Remy," the army ranger said. "We're neck deep in Dreadnok territory." The unknown Cajun smiled charmingly and flipped through a deck of playing cards._

_"Good 'ting I brought these, no?" the other man asked._

_The swamp disappeared and instead revealed a regal, dark skinned woman with silver hair. She and a red haired woman sat at a table with Scarlett, Cover Girl, and Lady Jaye, smiling and drinking tea. The sounds of a nearby scuffle caused all five women to turn and stare in one direction._

_"Apparently Flint and Archangel can't play nice," Lady Jaye sighed. The vision began to blur as the silver haired woman descended upon a chagrined Flint and a blue skinned man with wings._

_"New enemies," the eagle said._

_Spirit saw Cobra Commander shaking hands with a strange, pale man with long raven hair. A blue skinned woman and a feral looking man with blonde hair stood next between him and Dr. Mindbender._

_"What is your name?" the Cobra leader asked. The other man gave a chilling smile._

_"Sinister."_

_A blur of images continued to assault his eyes, of faces that Spirit had never before seen. Some he recognized from intelligence files and news reports. Others were unknown. _

_The images finally faded and returned to the fire. The now ghostly image of his eagle spirit guide gazed solemnly at him._

_"To avert the future disasters of this world, of the universe even, many strangers must work together." The eagle spread its wings and gave him a nod. "Take care, Brother Iron-Knife."_

_"Take Care," Spirit answered. "And thank you…my friend."_

He opened his eyes and saw that the night sky had completely disappeared. The flames of his small fire had burned down to little more than embers. Charlie Iron-Knife stood up and stretched his legs, breathing in the clean, dry desert air.

The shaman looked across the expanse of desert towards the home of his family. In order to keep them safe, many more sacrifices would be required.

As he walked back towards the collection of houses, Charlie Iron-Knife thought deeply about his vision.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:12; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit; Interrogation room #7_

Psyche-Out watched in silence as Beach Head sat and scanned another prisoner. Although irritated, the man faithfully followed General Hawk's orders and took a break every five minutes. The scans were proving to be very fruitful, as they had collected information not only on the attempted arms shipment, but also on other Cobra activities.

Even so, the psychiatrist was very concerned about how the mental scans were affecting the sergeant major. The man had become very fatigued from the strain of the continued use of his powers. Kenneth Rich gathered that this was probably the most Beach Head had ever used his unique abilities.

Psyche-Out was additionally concerned with what effect actually being in the minds of Cobra Vipers would have. Although Beach Head brushed off the psychiatrist's concerns, he seemed much more subdued than usual. Even though his usual stubbornness remained, his gruff snarkiness had disappeared.

Even more disturbing was the fact that the army ranger seemed to be temporarily picking up the personality characteristics of his prisoners. Hawk had become very concerned when Psyche-Out told him that the sergeant major had spent about fifteen minutes speaking with a British accent before it had disappeared.

The blonde was definitely going to push for giving the man temporary leave when this was over. Psyche-Out glanced at his watch and saw that Beach Head had two more minutes before he had to exit the prisoner's mind.

He looked down at the information that they had already gathered on him. Casey Zalweger, formerly of the U.S. Marines. The man had deserted twelve years ago. He also had ties to terrorist groups in Sierra Leone, which was why he'd been assigned to the Cobra mission.

"He doesn't know anything about the weapons," Beach Head suddenly said, sounding even more tired than before. "None of the Vipers do. It seems as though Cobra command kept the details from them in case they were captured."

"Bazooka and Lightfoot are taking a look at the weapons," Psyche-Out replied. "I'm sure they'll find something." The other man nodded absentmindedly as he continued the telepathic scan. The blonde pursed his lips, wishing there was something he could do to take the burden off of the ranger.

Beach Head's assistance with the interrogations hadn't gone unnoticed in the PIT, but although curiosity floated about the base, no one questioned what Hawk was doing. Good soldiers, the psychiatrist mused, not questioning whatever secret mission the army ranger had been given by Hawk. However, the blonde could tell that both Duke and Flint were perplexed by it, as well as Hawk's decision to keep them out of the loop.

"Time's up," Psyche-Out finally said. Beach Head hid a sigh as he pulled out of the Viper's mind. He rubbed his eyes briefly before heading towards the pot of coffee on the table. The psychiatrist opened his mouth, but then closed it. He'd learned long ago that the army ranger didn't take well to his criticism, calling it "Psycho-babble." Still, he had a job to do and overseeing the psychological health of his fellow Joes _was_ his job.

"Is it getting easier or harder to do?" he asked. "The scanning I mean." A pair of tired, but still very feisty eyes studied him deeply a moment. Kenneth Rich had the sensation of having a spotlight and a scalpel prying him open. He suddenly realized the irony of a psychiatrist trying to judge if a telepath was 'out of his mind' or not.

"Both," the ranger finally answered. Then, as if not wanting to admit it, "It ain't a walk in the park to be in their minds. They enjoy killing innocent people." Beach Head was silent as he sipped on his coffee. Psyche-Out allowed his mind to wander to the other mutant on the GI Joe team.

Kenneth had been rather surprised, and a little hurt, when Lifeline had admitted to being a mutant. The two men had been friends for some time and Psyche-Out was unhappy that Edwin hadn't trusted him with his secret. The doctor had seemed to understand and had tried apologizing to him.

"It's not easy," Beach Head suddenly said. Psyche-Out looked over at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Being a mutant," the ranger answered. The psychiatrist realized that the other man had been following his thoughts. "Even though you, Hawk, and Snake Eyes are pretty accepting of us, there are others that aren't. There are a lot of people who don't want mutants serving in the military or any branch of the government."

"I know that, but…" Psyche-Out protested. Beach Head glared at him.

"You 'know' it, but you don't have to _live_ through it," he pointed out. "Lifeline and I do. And unlike me, Steen ain't a telepath. He's got to make a judgment on where other people stand on mutant issues without being able to read their minds." Psyche-Out didn't reply, staring instead at his own coffee.

"I suppose you two have it easy," the psychiatrist finally said quietly. "Neither of you look different."

"Would it be a problem if we did?" the other man drawled dangerously. Psycho-Out looked at him sharply and sent him a fierce glare. Beach Head smirked in response.

"You're right," the ranger finally assented. "If we'd had any physical mutations, we wouldn't have been able to join the military in the first place, unless it was something we could hide."

Neither man spoke for several moments before the army ranger suddenly groaned and shook his head.

"Gawd…who would have thought that Lifeline the bloody _pacifist_ was a walking one man army," Beach Head drawled irately. Psyche-Out actually smiled at this. Edwin was apparently capable of superspeed, superstrength, and flight. That, and apparently he had enhanced senses and invulnerability. The doctor had admitted to using his body to block bullets from his patients in the field, and at times using his incredible speed to destroy enemy weapons without anyone seeing.

The doctor had also stated that another reason he hadn't revealed his powers was that he hadn't want to use them to fight. If his powers had been known, the military higher ups would probably have pushed aside any misgivings about having a mutant on the team in exchange for using the doctor as a weapon.

Psyche-Out's smile faltered. Lifeline had also told them that his father had kicked him out of the house for being a mutant. His father, though a preacher, had been abusive towards his children. It had been during one of his rages that the doctor's mutant powers had manifested themselves. When the elder Steen had tried to punch his teenaged son, he had shattered every bone in his fist and in parts of his arm.

Edwin had spent the rest of his teenage years living at a friend's house and trying to control his growing powers. It wasn't until he was a young adult that he'd felt confident enough in controlling his enormous strength that he'd finally trained to become a paramedic.

"Like I said, not easy," Beach Head said quietly. "In many ways, Lifeline's had it worse than me. His powers are harder to control than mine."

"When did you figure out that you were a mutant?" Psyche-Out dared to ask. He knew that the other man had grown up poor and had some family trouble, but Beach Head never spoke about it more than necessary. Some of the bits and pieces that Kenneth knew had had to be gleaned from Gung Ho and Leatherneck, who knew more about the ranger's background than he did.

Now that he thought about it, Psyche-Out wondered how the two Marines would react to Beach Head's mutation. The ranger's eyes tightened slightly, but he finally did answer the psychiatrist's question.

"It was gradual," he finally said. "I didn't even realize it at first. First I was able to sense where people were and how they were feeling. Later I could hear the thoughts of people closest to me. Then I began to realize that I could feel events and emotions in places after they'd happened." There was a pause.

"My telekinesis though…" here Beach Head hesitated. "Well, let's just say that I didn't along with a lot of my classmates growing up. Some of the jocks tried to ruff me up between classes and I ended up telekinetically throwing them against some of the lockers."

"So they knew you were a mutant?" Psyche-Out asked.

"They guessed. There wasn't anyone else in the hallway at the time. A couple of the guys hit their heads pretty hard and the third wasn't really sure what had happened. They all called me a 'dirty mutie' after that, but they never had any proof."

Psyche-Out thought about that. Beach Head had claimed that he'd had it a bit easier than Lifeline, but Lifeline had never said anything about being called racial slurs in high school.

"He didn't say anything, but his classmates probably suspected," the army ranger said in response to his thoughts. "I doubt he was able to hide his powers that well when they first appeared."

"Did you sense something?" the psychiatrist asked. The sergeant major snorted.

"Him? I guessed. I've never had any problems with feeling his emotions and I don't remember ever trying to read his thoughts, so I never suspected anything, but…" Beach scowled suddenly before continuing. "I think it's because he's got gawd damn superspeed that I've never felt anything more than emotions from him. I tried to read him yesterday, but his thoughts were too fast for me to catch."

Psyche-Out smirked suddenly as a thought occurred to him. Beach Head swore violently as he caught the direction of his thoughts.

"Damn it! That damn pacifist has been holding back in PT!" he growled. Apparently this was the first time it had occurred to him. The army ranger uttered a few more swear words before continuing on his angry rant. "That sonofabitch wasn't even being pushed to his limits! All these years that Ah thought he was giving me a hundred percent, and he can crush a gawddamn tank and run ah few thousand miles without breakin' a sweat!

"I guess he'll need a new PT session," Kenneth smiled. Although, he wasn't sure how you pushed a mutant with godlike powers to his limits. However, he saw Beach Head smirk to himself. Knowing the man, he was probably thrilled with the challenge of it.

"Time's up, by the way," Psyche-Out pointed out. "Time to get back to work."

A new, maniacal light shown in Beach Head's eyes as he drained his coffee and returned to his seat next to the prisoner. Psyche-Out shook his head, but decided not to pity the doctor.

……………………….

_Time:__ 18:21 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
__Location:__ Chinese/North Korean border_

Snakes Eyes silently studied the landscape as he continued on his reconnaissance mission. He and the others were operating in rugged terrain, as they were at the foothills of the Baekdu Mountains. The Amnock River that split part of the Chinese and North Korean border flowed north of their position. The ninja, Scarlett, Stalker, Jinx, and Leatherneck were currently on the North Korean side of the border. Wild Bill was hiding on the Chinese side, waiting to extract them.

The ninja commando had carefully climbed up several hundred feet in order to get a better view. What looked to be one of the infamous North Korean prisoner camps was hidden just inside of the rocky valleys. He had spotted several Cobra transport vehicles near the camp.

Silently scanning his surroundings, the ninja noted that the North Koreans had used the terrain to their advantage. Weapons and secret watch posts were posted up on the higher elevated rock. The GI Joe team was in a decidedly inferior position.

He had managed to get close enough to one of the weapon stations to study it. It looked too modern to be Cold War-era Russian armaments and too expensive to have been funded by the North Koreans. It was possible the Chinese government had provided some of the funds, but Snake Eyes somehow doubted it. Although the PRC was willing to fund and defend its Communist neighbor, the last thing the Chinese wanted was Kim Jong il armed with equal or superior technology.

The ninja carefully climbed back down the mountain and rejoined his teammates. Back at the PIT, Firewall had managed to patch them into Cobra's communications.

"Cobra's double dealing the North Koreans," Scarlett whispered. "They've been funding some of their weapons programs." Snake Eyes motioned up to the weapons and watchposts on the mountain sides and signaled his agreement. The red head nodded at him before continuing.

"Based on what we've gathered so far, the PIT thinks that Cobra wants to secretly extract some of their political prisoners. We're not sure why yet."

A large explosion suddenly drew their attention towards the camp, which was followed by the sound of automatic fire.

"What?" Gung Ho asked. Stalker swore and quickly contacted the PIT.

"That wasn't us," he said. They looked at each other and back towards the Korean camp.

"Alright, fan out," Stalker ordered. "Snake Eyes and Jinx, move in but observe only. We'll be right behind you. We need to know what the hell just happened."

…………………………………..

_Time:__ 18:47 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
__Location:__ Chinese/North Korean border; North Korean camp_

Major Bludd and several Cobra Vipers took cover behind a transport truck. The North Korean soldiers scrambled for cover and attempted to shoot back at their opponent, who was proving rather elusive to catch. Although too erratic and fast to follow, his loud voice clearly advertised his presence.

"Hellooo? Anyone here speak English? English?" A red and black costumed figure jumped over some barbed wire and sprayed several soldiers with bullets. Major Bludd growled when he recognized the obnoxious stranger.

Deadpool.

Son of a bitch. What the hell was _that_ mercenary doing here!?

One of the Cobra Vipers managed to shoot the strange mercenary in the head. The man fell down, but as the nearby Vipers began to congratulate themselves, the mercenary sprang back up. He ran towards the Viper that had hit him and kicked him hard in the groin.

Then he withdrew a katana and impaled him.

"That hurt," Deadpool spat. He then ducked down to avoid another spray of bullets, before jumping up onto an ammunition crate. The mercenary continued to fire his weapons, unconcerned with the bullets that hit him.

Unfortunately, as Bludd knew, the man possessed healing factor. He was also borderline insane.

"Hey, who's the head Cobra honcho here?" the mercenary yelled loudly. "Some Chinese dudes hired me to discuss your North Korean contract."

Major Bludd cursed. Deadpool continued on his rampage of the North Korean camp, attacking both Korean soldiers and Cobra Vipers. All the while, Bludd could hear the man singing _'Cobra minions running running, La-la-la-la-la….No Cobra wannabe Hydras here, La-la-la-la-la…''_

Then suddenly, Bludd found himself face to face with the maniac. The masked mercenary cocked his head, seemingly oblivious to the destruction he had just caused.

"Hi, I'm Deadpool."

Bludd aimed his gun and fired.

………………………………..

_Time:__ 18:21 Zulu; Friday (Saturday, local time)  
__Location:__ Tokyo, Japan_

Storm Shadow walked calmly through one of the infamous Tokyo crowds. The human traffic was heavier than usual, due to the influx of foreigners for the G8 Summit. Many had come to take part in the conference or to cover it for the news media. Others had come simply to protest.

He had removed his usual white garments in place of civilian clothing, knowing he could move around more freely that way. A small device in one of his ears served the dual purpose of being a communicator and a telepathic blocker.

It had been created by Dr. Mindbender as protection against telepathic scans. The Baroness had given one to he and Firefly, as Cobra intelligence indicated that several telepaths belonged to the mutant group known as the X-Men. It had been judged that at least one would be present in Tokyo. It hadn't taken long for both men to realize that the telepaths were none other than Charles Xavier and Jean Grey.

Cobra Commander had been very pleased by the information. He'd ordered both men to take out Xavier if possible, but to keep their main focus on their assigned missions. For now, MacTaggert and McCoy were staying close together with their mutant friends. Firefly and Storm Shadow had agreed that it was better to attack when they were separated.

For now, the ninja was carefully tailing the group, who was taking the opportunity to do some sightseeing before the conference officially started. Storm Shadow had become very cautious after spotting the X-Men known as Wolverine. The man had numerous ties in Japan, of which the Arashikage clan was well aware. He'd also read Cobra's intelligence files on the X-Men before coming.

Wolverine had enhanced senses including smell. His adamantium claws, healing factor, combat skill, as well as his impressive language skills made him a dangerous adversary. Thomas Arashikage was aware of the fact that while the device from Dr. Mindbender blocked Xavier and Grey, it didn't block his own scent from Wolverine.

And so, Storm Shadow made sure to keep his distance and used his skills in attempt to change his scent.

Thomas Arashikage stopped at a nearby street vendor and bought a stick of yakitori. Slowly eating the roasted chicken, he ambled along and peered into shop windows. To any observer, he was either a tourist or a Japanese citizen enjoying the nice day. As he walked along though, he carefully reviewed the G8 Summit schedule that he had memorized.

Hank McCoy and Moira MacTaggert were both scheduled to appear at 09:00 for a conference. They'd also been scheduled to speak again at a roundtable discussion at 14:00, as well as interviews in between with different international news reporters. Security would be tight during the conference, though it could be done. However, Storm Shadow had decided to strike McCoy either during one of his scheduled media interviews or on his way to one of them.

Storm Shadow easily slipped through the crowd and disappeared.

* * *

_Time:__ 18:49 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
__Location:__ Tokyo, Japan_

The X-Men known as Wolverine frowned. As the man was well used to Japanese crowds, Cyclops knew that something else was troubling him.

"What is it?" he asked. The shorter mutant growled slightly in reply.

"I think someone may be following us," he replied. Scott Summers looked at him before nodding.

"Understood."

………………………

_**Story notes**__: I hope most of you are familiar with Deadpool. If not, he's a psychotic, deranged mercenary who likes to frequently break the fourth wall and throw out witty quips about contemporary pop culture. Why is he here? Because I wanted him to be._

_Mainly, I wanted an excuse for the Silent Master vs. the Merc with a Mouth._

_And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**Next chapter:**__ Up next, Storm Shadow and Firefly attack Beast and Moira while the GI Joe team on the North Korean border comes face to face with Deadpool._


	5. The Merc with a Mouth

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

_**Important story note, please read:**__ I was going to leave Hydra out of the story. However, as a reviewer noted, it's redundant to have S.H.I.E.L.D. if there's no Hydra. So thank you Marty F. for pointing that out. You helped me notice a plot hole in the new universe I'm creating and you've helped me to improve the plot because of it._

_I've also corrected an error in the previous chapter. I had stated that Snake Eyes's team consisted of himself, Scarlett, Stalker, Jinx, Wild Bill, and Leatherneck. However, I had also written that Leatherneck was covering PT training for Beach Head. I've since corrected last chapter and have replaced Leatherneck with Gung Ho in North Korea.  
_

**Silence**

_**Chapter 5: The Merc with a Mouth**_

_Time:__ 18:58 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
__Location:__ Chinese/North Korean border; North Korean camp_

Major Bludd was fairly sure the day couldn't get much worse. His mission had failed. Not only had Cobra's armaments shipment been blown to pieces and most of the buyers killed, there was also no way he was going to extract the two former members of Hydra that the North Koreans had prisoner.

And if that wasn't enough, _if_ he survived the maniac in front of him, he was sure to meet with an unpleasant welcome from Cobra Commander.

"Aww…what's the matter Bludd old boy?" The mercenary in front of him asked. "Cat got your tongue? Or is that awesome Snidely Whiplash mustache of yours getting in the way?"

Who the hell was Snidely Whiplash?

Bludd considered firing his weapon again, but knew it was useless against a mercenary that just wouldn't _die_. He watched as the other man tilted his masked head and seemed suddenly deep in thought.

"That's odd," he heard the other man mutter. "No yellow boxes." There was a pause.

"NO!" Deadpool suddenly screeched. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY YELLOW BOXES!" The man pointed one of his guns to his head and fired. Sebastian Bludd watched in horrified fascination as the bullet passed through the man's brain, taking bits of skull and grey matter with it.

One mercenary hit the ground. The other mercenary stared in shock before collecting himself and taking off at a run.

Bludd was almost to a North Korean truck before a spray of bullets destroyed the tires and ignited a spark of gasoline. Sebastian managed to find some cover, but couldn't completely avoid the spray of shrapnel that hit his body.

"Silly me," he heard Deadpool say, apparently now completely healed and still alive. "Of course there are no yellow boxes. The website doesn't support yellow font." Bludd had no idea what the man was babbling about. But then again, who ever understood the ramblings of the mentally unstable?

"What do you want?" Bludd finally asked. A red and black figure crouched down next to him.

"I told you already. Some Chinese guys hired me to nab the head Cobra honcho here," Deadpool answered. "You're a fellow merc, dude, you should understand."

"How much are they paying you?" Bludd asked, hissing from the pain. The other man gave him a curious look.

"Enough to pay my rent, food, and porn. Why?" he asked.

"I'll bet Cobra will pay you more," Bludd offered.

"To kill you? Okay!!" Deadpool answered happily, pointing his gun at the injured mercenary.

"No! No!" Bludd yelled. "More to _not_ kill me or take me to the Chinese! More to help me finish the mission you've nearly destroyed!"

The other man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, which Bludd took as a good sign. He cautiously sat up, trying not to wince from his injuries. Sebastian tried to think of what else he could offer that might possibly entice the sword wearing lunatic.

"I'll even give you a week's supply of grape soda," he offered. An offer like that would be worth more than gold to a Dreadnok, and seeing as Deadpool was even crazier than Zartan's bunch…

"Really!?" Deadpool asked, grinning under his mask. He threw a friendly arm around Bludd.

"You're not so bad Major," the other mercenary smiled. "We gotta work on your first name though. Having the same first name as a Disney character just doesn't work for a merc."

There was a Disney character named Sebastian? Of course, it wasn't like Bludd kept up on such things.

Deadpool suddenly pushed him aside and withdrew his katana. The deadly sound of steel meeting steel echoed through the remains of the North Korean camp. As Major Bludd looked on, he recognized the black garbed ninja silently facing off against the other mercenary.

Bludd swore. Apparently his day _could_ get worse.

"Watch it," Bludd warned. "His name's Snake Eyes. He's a ninja." Since Deadpool had agreed to switch allegiances, he had become Sebastian's ticket out of North Korea. He also had no particular desire to be captured by GI Joe.

Oddly, Deadpool seemed to perk up at the mention of ninjas.

"Ninja?" the masked mercenary asked. Snake Eyes regarded him silently before striking with inhuman speed. His katana went straight through Deadpool's chest.

Deadpool, for his part, merely ignored the blade sticking through his chest and aimed a gun at the other man's chest and fired. All Bludd saw was a blur, but even he doubted that the ninja could avoid a shot at point blank range.

He was partially right, as blood was dripping from Snake Eyes's left arm. Deadpool pulled the ninja's katana out of him, examined it, and threw it back to him. Then he withdrew his other sword and sprang at the GI Joe.

"Ninja!" Deadpool yelled happily. "Take this Black Power Ranger!"

Bludd suddenly became uncomfortably aware of another ninja by his side. She held a katana under his throat.

"Nice day for a stroll, huh Bludd?" the GI Joe known as Jinx asked.

"If you ask me, I should have let the Baroness come instead," Bludd sighed.

…………………………………………

_Time:__ 19:05 Zulu; Friday, 14:05, local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT; mess hall_

Duke gratefully took a bite of meatloaf, having been too busy to grab lunch earlier. Conrad Hauser absolutely hated paperwork and he was up to his teeth in it. Not only that, but Clutch, Shipwreck, and Ace had gotten a little too rambunctious the previous night, leaving him to discipline the three men.

"You too, huh?" Flint asked. Duke looked up to see that Dashiell was also armed with a tray of food.

"You've been monitoring things in North Korea, right?" Duke asked. The other man nodded.

"Things seem to be going well so far," Flint answered, taking a bite of lunch. "Alison took over in the command center while I grab something to eat."

Duke focused his attention back to his own meal as Flint practically inhaled his. He knew that the other man was anxious to get back to his station.

"What do you think Hawk has Beach Head doing?" Flint suddenly asked. "I mean, you've seen the intelligence he and Psyche-Out have gathered, right?" he continued. Duke shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Beach Head," Duke answered. "He'd give Patton a run for his money if they had an intimidation contest." Flint suddenly smirked.

"Well, Patton always did claim to be the reincarnation of Alexander the Great. Maybe he got reborn as Beach Head," the warrant officer suggested.

The two men looked at each other, snickered, and were soon pounding the table and laughing.

"Seriously though," Flint said, wiping tears from his eyes. "He never does interrogations."

Duke frowned. It _was _unusual. It was even more unusual that Hawk wouldn't tell either man.

"I don't know," Conrad replied. "I don't know why Hawk's keeping us out of the loop either."

"Whatever it is, it's tiring him out," Flint continued. "He looked completely exhausted this morning. He didn't even have the energy to insult me. Much."

"And why would he insult you?" Duke asked dryly. The two men in question enjoyed trying to get a rise out of the other.

"I may have implied that he could buy a better personality and some deodorant at Walmart," Flint smirked.

"To which he replied…?"

"That I was a puffed up rooster that should go strut somewhere else."

"Ah."

Duke sipped on his iced tea and devoured a roll. Flint left and returned with a second helping of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and apple pie. He saw that his friend had also brought back a newspaper. Duke scanned the cover as Flint gulped down the rest of his lunch.

"G8 leaders prepare to discuss the mutant problem," Duke read one of the article titles out loud. Flint snorted through his apple pie.

"Mutant problem my ass," Dashiell muttered. "There wouldn't be a problem if we'd let them be." Duke looked at him in surprise.

"Most of them, probably," he agreed. "But that doesn't do away with the fact that these people are walking weapons. What about the people that don't want to live quiet, peaceful lives?"

"There's always going to be people like that," Flint said, "It doesn't matter what group."

"Yeah, but we can at least try to keep those people from getting their hands on weapons," Duke pointed out. "We should at least know who are mutants incase they misuse their powers."

Flint was staring at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"You…you support mutant registration?" Dashiell asked, his voice somewhat disgusted. Duke, for his own part, was surprised that the other man didn't seem to agree with him.

"I'm not anti-mutant," Duke replied. "I think that given the chance, most of them would be peaceful, law abiding citizens. Many states require people to register and have permits to own guns. What's wrong with registering who has mutant powers?"

"What's _wrong_?" Flint asked, beginning to lose his temper. "It's a violation of their constitutional rights! Why should they have to be registered as if they were criminals?"

"That's not what I said," Duke answered, growing annoyed. "Besides, people can mark whether they're Caucasian, African American, or Asian on government forms. What's the difference if…"

"Can," Flint pointed out sharply. "People have a _choice_ if they decide to put a check next to their group. If there's a government list on who's a mutant, how long before that becomes a black list?"

"It wouldn't," Duke replied back angrily.

"Bull shit," Flint answered. "Maybe we should start having them wear a 'M' on their sleeve. That's what the Nazis did, except it was the Star of David."

By now, both friends were openly glaring at each other.

"I'm not prejudiced against mutants," Duke said stiffly.

"Could have fooled me," the other man replied angrily, close to losing his temper. Duke finally lost his and banged his fist on the table. Why wouldn't Flint understand?

"This isn't Nazi Germany. This is the United States!" Duke yelled. Several heads in the mess hall turned to stare at them.

"You mean the same country that committed genocide against Native Americans, permitted slavery, withheld civil rights from women and minorities, and imprisoned Japanese Americans in internment camps?" Flint answered dryly. "We may be for freedom and equality Duke, but we don't have the greatest track record."

"Then what are you fighting for?" Duke answered. "If you don't believe that…"

"I'm fighting for the safety of the American citizens. I'm fighting for a day when _all _American citizens have the right to the laws and freedom of this land," Flint replied testily. "What are _you_ fighting for?"

"I'm fighting for the same thing," Duke protested. "How dare you question…" he paused as Flint leaned forward and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Mutant registration is a violation of civil rights!" Flint said, his voice rising. "Or do you seriously think that Martin Luther King Jr. would agree with you?"

Duke didn't answer. The mess hall was eerily quiet as both men continued to glare angrily at the other. Finally, Flint heard his wife call him over the communications link in his ear.

_"Flint, we've got a situation brewing in North Korea."_

Dashiell Faireborn picked up his empty tray and sent his friend one more glare.

"Nice talking to you," he said, trying and failing to keep his voice civil. Conrad Hauser responded only with a frown.

As Flint headed back up to the command center, Duke glowered silently at what remained of his lunch. He pushed the tray away, having lost his appetite.

…………………………..

_Time:__ 19:17 Zulu; Friday, 14:17, local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT; command center_

Flint was in a foul mood by the time he walked into the command center. For a moment, Lady Jaye thought it was because his late lunch had been interrupted. However, she soon realized that something else had happened once she heard him angrily muttering something about bigots and Nazis.

"What happened?" she asked. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Duke," he answered. She gave him a questioning look, to which he mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

"What's the situation?" he asked, immediately taking command. Whatever had transpired between he and Duke was pushed into the background.

"Someone else attacked Cobra and the North Koreans and has killed most of the people, except the prisoners, in the camp," she answered. Her husband listened carefully as she explained what they knew so far. Snake Eyes's team had taken Major Bludd into custody, but the ninja commando was currently battling someone in a red and black costume.

"Who is he fighting?" Flint finally asked. Firewall answered him from her post at the main computer console.

"His description matches that of a mercenary called Deadpool," she answered. Both Lady Jaye and Flint frowned, having heard the name in intelligence reports.

"What do we know about him?" the warrant officer asked.

"He apparently has the ability to heal quickly," Firewall answered. "Snake has apparently stabbed him in the heart and Stalker blew a hole in his spine, but the man won't die."

"Healing factor," Lady Jaye muttered. "Is he a mutant?" For some reason, Flint's face darkened briefly at the mention of mutant. A moment later, it was gone and he was all business again.

"Not according to our Intel, Ma'am," Firewall answered.

"Scrub the mission," Flint finally said. "Get everyone and Bludd out of there. We can interrogate him later."

…………………………………………….

Time: 19:24 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
Location: Chinese/North Korean border; North Korean camp

The situation had deteriorated rather quickly. Snake Eyes ignored the bullet wound in his left bicep as he studied his adversary. The commando was frankly at a loss of what to do. The strange mercenary instantly healed from any injury, including ones that should have instantly killed him. He was an expert fighter, but he seemed to have no particular concern with defending himself if it meant he had a shot at Snake Eyes.

The ninja had seen many things in his life. Frankly, however, watching a man nonchalantly pull a shuriken out of his eye and sing "Happy Days are Here Again" was definitely one of the most disturbing.

"Come on," his loudmouthed adversary said. "I've been talking this whole fight and you've never said a word."

_'Maybe because I can't?' _ Snake Eyes thought.

"Really? You can't talk?" the other man asked. The ninja swore silently. The mercenary was apparently telepathic.

"Nope, I just read your thoughts, it's written right there," Deadpool continued. "I'm not blind you know."

The ninja realized that he had absolutely no idea what the hell the other man meant ninety-nine percent of the time.

He pivoted on his left foot as Deadpool kicked at him. In one fluid motion the ninja continued his pivot as he swung around and hooked his right leg around the mercenary's right one, bringing him crashing to the ground. An instant later, he sliced off the other man's right arm and stabbed him through his left lung.

Deadpool coughed up blood as he looked down at his severed arm.

"Dang."

Before Snake Eyes could stop him, the mercenary grabbed his arm and pressed something on his belt. A moment later, he vanished into thin air.

"What the hell just happened?" Scarlett asked.

Snake Eyes shrugged as he motioned with his hands. It was best for them to get moving before something else happened. With Major Bludd in tow, the group headed out of the camp.

…………………..

Time: 19:41 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
Location: Chinese/North Korean border; North Korean camp

Deadpool grimaced as he reattached his severed limb. He studied it for a moment before realizing that it was slightly out of alignment. Blood squirted out as he readjusted his arm and waited for it to heal.

"Gross," he muttered.

The mercenary pondered what to do. That was a nice word, he decided, pondered. He should use it more often.

Deadpool supposed that he'd better rescue Bludd. After all, payment from either the Chinese or Cobra depended upon him capturing the other mercenary alive. Besides, good old Sebastian had offered him more money than the Communist bureaucrats, as well as free grape soda.

Who could pass up free grape soda? You'd have to be insane.

He looked down at his arm. Still healing.

"Don't worry boys and girls," the mercenary hummed merrily. "You'll get another round of Silent Master versus the Merc with a Mouth."

……………………………….

Time: 19:57 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
Location: Chinese/North Korean border

The team had just spotted Wild Bill's helicopter when an unwelcome surprise decided to literally pop out of thin air.

"I'm baaaack!" Deadpool sang.

"Son of a bitch," Gung Ho growled. He fired his M-16 at the mercenary. The red and black costumed lunatic nimbly dodged out of the way. Stalker and Jinx continued to lead Major Bludd towards the helicopter as Gung Ho and Scarlett took up defensive positions.

"Hey Snake Eyes, remember me?" Deadpool called out. "I shot yoooouuu!"

"Move it Snakes!" The Cajun yelled. The Marine pulled out a couple of grenades. The ninja leapt for cover as two grenades and several rounds of automatic fire rained down upon the mercenary. Moments later, however, they could still hear the man's voice above the din of weapon discharges.

"Ninja pig, Ninja pig, does whatever a ninja pig does," Deadpool sang as he sprang towards them. Sections of his costume and mask had been shredded, revealing grotesque skin beneath it.

"Can he kill you, with a sword, no he can't, yes he can. Whyyyy? Cause he's a ninja pig!!!"

"How the hell do we kill him!?" Scarlett swore. Gung Ho grimaced at her side.

"I think he's mocking you Snakes," the Marine said. The strange mercenary had decided that he liked his ninja pig song and was repeating it again.

Finally, not able to take the other man's mouth any more, Snake Eyes pulled out his side arm, aimed at Deadpool's mouth, and fired. The mercenary looked stunned as blood spurted out his mouth. He tried speaking, but only incoherent sounds and more blood came out.

Ah…blessed silence.

Deadpool was now covering his mouth in alarm, growing more distressed by his temporary inability to speak. Snake Eyes took the opportunity to slice at the other man's eyes, hoping to at least temporarily blind him. With his right hand, the ninja quickly pressed several crucial pressure points and aimed a blow at Deadpool's spine.

As an added precaution, he stabbed the mercenary through the heart before turning around and running towards his teammates.

_Go!_ He signed. _Chopper!_

…………………………………_.._

Time: 20:05 Zulu  
Location: Cobra Headquarters

Cobra Commander stood quietly as he studied the computer monitor. Tomax and Xamot shifted uneasily at his side. They had lost all contact with Major Bludd. One of the Cobra Vipers had managed to report that someone dressed in red and black was attacking the camp.

The Crimson twins looked at each other and considered whether or not to speak. They decided against it and waited patiently for orders from the Cobra leader.

"This mission needs to succeed," Cobra Commander finally said. "I can afford to lose the weapons shipment. It's our two Hydra friends that I want."

Neither man replied. Both Crimson Guardsmen knew that the Cobra leader had been working the last few years to bring the Hydra and Cobra organizations together. The two men imprisoned in the North Korean camp had been in the upper echelons of Hydra's leadership. They could prove to be of enormous benefit in integrating the two groups, with Cobra Commander at the top.

"We do not know the situation," Tomax finally ventured.

"But we should shortly," Xamot finished. "Our satellites have picked up Major Bludd's signal."

Within a minute, the twins proved to be correct. The woman at the computer console brought up the satellite image of Bludd's position and zoomed it in. Several familiar soldiers could be seen climbing into a helicopter, with Major Bludd among them.

"The Joes," Cobra Commander swore. They watched as the helicopter began to take off.

"What's that?" Tomax asked. He pointed to a red and black figure that had suddenly appeared on the screen. It looked up at the airborne machine before disappearing again.

…………………..

Time: 20:11 Zulu; Friday (Saturday local time)  
Location: Chinese/North Korean border

Deadpool found that he had slightly misjudged how high he needed to teleport. The mercenary suffered the indignity of crashing face first into the side of the helicopter. He managed to grasp the helicopter's bottom railing before falling off.

"I really really need to get a grappling gun like Batman," the mercenary muttered. "He gets all the cool toys. Stupid greedy billionaire." He hung on to the railing as he pondered his next move.

"Oh yeah, wrong universe. That's DC," he said to himself. He looked up at the helicopter and managed to pull a grenade from his belt. Deadpool was about to pull the pin when he realized that he might kill Bludd, which meant no money and no grape soda.

"Dang," he swore.

He decided for a more direct and more fun approach.

Deadpool carefully pulled himself up on to the railing, trying not to fall off. He reached for the door latch and tried to open it. However, it was proving to be a difficult task while balancing on the side of a helicopter moving at full speed and already at an altitude of several hundred feet.

He finally decided to simply bang on the door. Surely someone would be curious and investigate. To his disappointment however, no one did.

"Well," he decided. "I guess I'll just wait until we land."

The door suddenly swung open to reveal an angry, red haired woman with a crossbow.

"You've got very nice thighs," Deadpool told her. "Nice rack too." Several arrows embedded themselves into his chest and the mercenary lost his balance. He fell straight down and landed on several sharp rocks. As he painfully pulled arrows out of his body and waited to heal, he pondered.

Yes, pondered was definitely a cool word.

…………………………

_Author's note:__ Sorry, no Storm Shadow or Beach Head this chapter. On the plus side, you got a chapter full of Deadpool and Snake Eyes._

_In case you didn't know, Deadpool has a small, personal teleportation device on his belt._

_By the way, anyone who gets the Snidely Whiplash reference about Major Bludd's mustache gets a free cookie._

_Also, a reviewer pointed out that ninja should not be plural with an s, as there is no difference between plural and singular in Japanese. However, ninja has become a foreign loanword in English. Although it is grammatically correct to use ninja (or shinobi) to refer to more than one ninja in Japanese, in it's English usage, either may be used. I will use ninjas rather ninja, as it makes more sense to an English reader._


	6. Assassins

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 6: Assassins**_

_Time:__ 23:27 Zulu, Saturday; 09:27 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

"The notion that mutants aren't human is preposterous," Dr. Moira MacTaggert stated. "Genetically, they are the same as any other human, save for one gene." The Scotswoman watched as a member of the Italian delegation raised her hand up.

"Yes?" Moira asked.

"Dr. MacTaggert," the delegate asked in accented English. "Isn't it true that chimpanzees share ninety-six percent of the human genome? One could argue then that even the difference of one gene could constitute a separate species, correct?" the woman asked. Moira gritted her teeth, but managed to keep her temper under control. Mostly.

"Don't be daft," the geneticist replied, her Scottish brogue thickening slightly. "One wee gene doesn't make mutants into a separate species."

"What Dr. MacTaggert is trying to say," Hank McCoy cut in smoothly, "Is that the presence of a single gene, quite extraordinary really, is the cause of mutations. In fact, according to our research, the X-gene is not necessarily passed on through families. Non-mutant parents can give birth to both non-mutant and mutant children. Conversely, the same holds true for mutant parents." Henry McCoy paused a moment to allow the audience to consider his words before continuing.

"The great Leo Tolstoy once said, 'Even in the shadow of death, two and two do not make six,'" Beast continued. "It should perhaps be evident then that mutants are no less human than anyone else."

Despite the angry mutters in the conference room, Moira couldn't help but smile slightly. Only Henry McCoy would find a way to fit a Tolstoy quote into an international discussion on mutant genetics. Knowing Beast, making a reference to 'the shadow of death' was probably his own discreet way of condemning anti-mutant prejudice.

Actually, now that she thought of it, Hank had provided the perfect opening for an even more important topic.

"The shadow of death is correct," Moira suddenly said. "Even now, while the governments of the world turn their heads, the Legacy virus continues to kill and infect thousands of mutants. Innocent people are suffering and will continue to suffer unless we work together on this issue."

"I concur," her furry, blue companion added. "If this assembly would be so kind, there would be much merit turning our attention to this epidemic."

Moira held her breath as the G8 representatives briefly discussed the matter before the United States delegate motioned for them to continue. She slowly let it out and tried to calm her nerves. So far, the conference was going more smoothly than she had expected.

So far.

* * *

_Time:__ 23:52 Zulu, Saturday; 09:52 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

Wolverine sniffed his nose as he prowled around the tall government building. It was very faint, but he picked up the by now familiar smell. Whoever was tailing them was good, no question about that. Their unknown shadow seemed to be trying to keep a distance and mask his scent.

Logan sniffed again. Male, it was definitely the scent of a man.

_"Anything Logan?"_ Jean Grey asked telepathically.

_"Someone's definitely followin' us," _the mutant answered. _"Right now I can't say fer sure whether he's alone or not darlin'."_

_"It's odd," _the woman answered back._ "Neither the professor nor I are picking up any suspicious presences." _

_"Someone could be blocking you," _Scott Summers said. The X-Men were currently operating under a telepathic link. Wolverine nodded absentmindedly.

_"Cyclops is right. I know we've got a tail,"_ Logan answered. He leaned against a wall and considered their next move. After a moment, he had it.

_"Send Kitty my way and tell her to stay hidden. We're going to go do a bit of hunting."_

* * *

_Time:__ 00:13 Zulu, Sunday; 20:13 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT_

Alison Hart-Burnett poured two cups of chamomile tea. Although she and her husband were both avid coffee drinkers, both liked to relax at night with something that wasn't pumped full of caffeine. She added honey to hers and a touch of brandy to Dashiell's, who preferred it that way.

Flint was lying on the couch in the private room they both shared. Lady Jaye wryly remembered the original PIT, which hadn't been built to accommodate the size that GI Joe eventually grew to be. Everyone had had to either sleep in barracks, or bunk with a roommate. Now, most active duty Joes had the luxury of a small, private room, with the exception of the Greenshirts and other personnel.

Dashiell Faireborn sat up to make room for his wife on the couch. He gratefully sipped his tea as he brooded on his argument with Duke and the North Korean mission.

"Everyone is making it home safely, and we have Bludd," Lady Jaye pointed out, knowing what was on his mind.

"I know, but Deadpool concerns me. He's a loose cannon," Flint replied. Not to mention a very dangerous loose cannon. They were lucky that everyone was coming home alive.

He was silent as he thought back to his earlier conversation with Duke. Flint regretted losing his temper, as the two men were close friends. He didn't really think that Conrad was anti-mutant and he did have some valid points. However, forcing mutants to register with the government was walking a fine line that could easily end badly.

Lady Jaye didn't say a word as she leaned into her husband's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled gratefully into him. Flint had already told her about what happened at lunch, after he'd calmed down enough to stop ranting.

The Faireborn family had two members that were mutants, so it wasn't surprising that her husband took mutant issues personally. His younger cousin and one of his nieces both had physical mutations, which made life very difficult for the two. His cousin, Marissa Faireborn, was finding almost impossible to find an employer who would hire a mutant. Their six-year old niece, like her older relative had been, was the target of bullying at school. Her parents had begun to home school the little girl.

"I still can't believe he supports mutant registration," Flint muttered. Lady Jaye patted his leg.

"Duke never does something without a reason," she pointed out. Flint grumbled, but didn't disagree with her. Alison twisted around and wrapped both arms around him. She kissed him tenderly before looking into his eyes.

"He's your friend," she said. "I don't agree with him either, but you should at least listen to his point of view. Maybe you can change his mind."

Flint wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for another deep kiss. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without the remarkable woman in his arms.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Flint finally promised her. "I won't promise that I'll agree with him, but I won't lose my temper again."

"That's all a good friend can do," she told him. He smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her neck.

"How about we stop talking about how to be a good friend and let me be a good husband?" he asked huskily. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:30 Zulu, Sunday; 10:30 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the National Arts Center; Tokyo, Japan_

Firefly softly hummed the opening bars of Richard Strauss's Opus 30 as he lounged in a hidden corner on top of Tokyo's most prominent art museum. The mercenary felt no need to keep an eye on events at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building, as Storm Shadow had agreed to it.

Besides, Moira MacTaggert was scheduled to give an interview at the arts center in an hour. The Cobra mercenary figured that a few minutes of brief respite wouldn't hurt. Or would it?

A small flash of motion across the rooftop attracted his attention. If he'd been an amateur, he would have missed it.

Firefly fingered the holographic projector on his belt, making certain it was still on. To any observer, he was simply part of the scenery. He watched as a rather attractive woman with short auburn hair and a skintight black bodysuit silently made her way across the rooftop.

The mercenary didn't move and kept his breathing to a minimum. Whoever the woman was, she appeared to only be checking the area. As far as she knew, no one else was on the rooftop.

He rather enjoyed watching her shapely legs as she stealthily made her way across the rooftop, until she was within ten meters of him. Her eyes scanned over him as she silently padded past him.

Tear gas pellets rolled silently towards his feet.

Shit…

Firefly held his breath and allowed his ninja training to kick in. His heartbeat slowed, temporarily reducing the amount of oxygen he needed. The woman was obviously a professional. If he moved, she'd know for certain he was there. Since his objective was killing Moira MacTaggert, revealing himself would make the task infinitely more difficult.

The woman continued to study Firefly's location. The mercenary suddenly recognized her face, which had been irritatingly familiar.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova, the Black Widow.

His day had just become more interesting.

The former Soviet spy fired her Beretta in his direction and Firefly had no choice but to move. He reached into his belt and pulled out a couple of shuriken, which he flung at her. The sharp projectiles bounced harmlessly off of the woman's costume, making the mercenary wonder just what kind of material it was made out of.

Realizing that his cover was completely blown, Firefly swore silently and unsheathed a katana. He'd thought that the woman had simply been doing a routine check of the perimeter before MacTaggert arrived. Firefly suddenly had a suspicion that the Russian had somehow managed to track him. There was no doubt then. The Black Widow definitely lived up to her reputation.

Well then, there was only one thing to do if he was going to avoid the possibility of fighting more than one Avenger.

The mercenary had hidden plastic explosives in the art museum the previous day as a precaution. Now seemed a good time to utilize them as a distraction. Firefly hit the detonator just as the Black Widow fired several energy blasts at him. One managed to catch him in the chest, temporarily dazing the mercenary.

Meanwhile, the rooftop buckled under their feet as explosions began to rip through the four story building. The woman swore violently in Russian. Firefly ignored the pain as he raced off of the roof, leaving the Black Widow to fend for herself.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:48 Zulu, Sunday; 10:48 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

Wolverine instantly knew something had happened when the distant sound of a loud explosion hit his sensitive ears, followed by police and ambulance sirens.

_"Professor,"_ he thought, relaying the information. Moments later, Professor Charles Xavier replied grimly.

_"Someone blew up the National Arts Center. I'll try to find out more information."_

Logan looked over at the young woman at his side, who was equally grim. Kitty Pryde was currently using her abilities to keep them invisible while Wolverine continued to search out their mysterious foe. Unfortunately, his senses were deadened while in an intangible state and they had to frequently stop to check the trail.

If not for the fact that their tail was somehow blocking telepathic scans, he'd have Chuck or Jean telepathically hide him instead.

_"Shit's about to hit the fan,"_ he told her, grateful yet again for Jean's mental link. The last thing they needed to do was to give away their position by speaking.

_"About to?"_ Kitty asked dryly. _"I'd say it just did."_

The two X-Men continued on as Logan stopped them every so often to sniff and scan the area. After a few minutes, the Canadian halted them again as he stared up at the ceiling. The scent stopped at his feet, but disappeared into the tiled paneling above him.

_"We're either dealing with a mutant or a ninja,"_ he finally told her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt Cyclops swear through the telepathic link.

_"Swell,"_ Kitty muttered.

_"Welcome to Japan, Kid,"_ he smirked.

_"Logan,"_ Professor Xavier suddenly said telepathically. _"We just received word that Black Widow fought someone on the roof of the National Arts Center before it exploded. Unless this was a separate operation, your 'friend' isn't working alone."_

_"Got it Chuck," _he answered._ "How are Moira n' Hank?"_

_"They finished their part of the conference," _Charles Xavier answered._ "The world leaders have moved on to environmental issues. Jean, Cyclops, and I will keep them protected."_

_"Security's also starting to clamp down," _Jean added suddenly._ "The authorities here found out about the bombing. They've just now postponed the rest of the conference until they're sure the delegates will be safe."_

Logan frowned as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. The scent was fairly fresh, which meant that they were close.

_"Logan,"_ the professor said again. _"Whoever these people are, they're using some sort of telepathic blocker." _As if that wasn't obvious.

_"You want me to capture this guy alive, don't you?"_ Logan grunted. It made sense. Gutting the unknown man, while potentially satisfying, wasn't going to get them any information. That didn't mean, however, that Wolverine had to capture him in pristine condition.

_"Yes, I would like him alive," _Dr. Charles Xavier replied dryly_. "Preferably with all his internal organs still intact."_

_"I'm not making any promises on what condition he'll be in Chuck," _Wolverine answered._ "But you know I never kill without a reason."_

* * *

_Time:__ 01:23 Zulu, Sunday; 11:23 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

Storm Shadow uneasily made his way through the government building, knowing that he was drawing further away from his target. His instincts were screaming danger at him, but the ninja was seeing and hearing nothing out of the ordinary.

Not good, not good at all. Something was definitely wrong.

The ninja slipped through a window and dropped down two levels. With incredible ease he pried open another window and took out three security guards before they even noticed him. Like a ghost, he silently exited the room.

Thomas Arashikage had a hunch that he was being followed. If that was the case, he either had to escape or complete his mission immediately. The ninja had heard the explosion in the distance and the sudden tightening of security was immediately noticeable. If he didn't get McCoy now, he'd have to scrub the mission.

Storm Shadow didn't much like failure.

* * *

_Time:__ 01:38 Zulu, Sunday; 11:38 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Norwegian embassy, Azabu district; Tokyo, Japan_

Firefly scowled from his hiding place in the Norwegian embassy. It had been rather easy to slip inside. The security around the Chinese, Russian, and South Korean embassies had been much tighter. The mercenary had spotted several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents near the now devastated art museum, as well as a strange blur that had suddenly appeared. It disappeared again before he got a good look at the figure, but it had obviously been a mutant.

The mission was turning into a disaster.

Still, he wasn't ready to give up yet. Failing in his mission meant not being paid, as well as the wrath of Cobra Commander. Firefly wasn't leaving Tokyo until MacTaggert was dead.

The mercenary touched the communication link in his ear.

"Storm Shadow, give me an update."

No response.

He tried again, but the ninja failed to respond a second time. The mercenary swore as he contacted Cobra Command.

"I need Storm Shadow's position, ASAP."

* * *

_Time:__ 01:43 Zulu, Sunday; 11:43 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

In real life, it happened in a mere few seconds. For Storm Shadow, however, time seemed to slow down after he heard a metallic sounding 'Snikt!' behind him. The ninja pivoted around and withdrew his katana just in time to try to block six metal claws. To his horror, the claws sliced through his swords like butter. Tommy ducked and twisted to avoid them, but one set of claws pierced through the muscles in his left shoulder.

A pair of feral, blue eyes glared at him from within a craggy, hairy face.

"Nice day for a walk, Bub," the other man grunted. His claws were still sticking through the ninja's body, preventing him from escaping. Tommy shoved the broken blade of his right katana into the other man's side. The mutant pulled his claws out to deal the piece of steel piercing his lower abdomen.

However, Wolverine continued to press the attack while one hand pulled out the broken blade. Storm Shadow belatedly remembered that the man had healing factor.

Unfortunately, Tommy didn't have any. Blood dripped down from the deep wound in his shoulder. His left arm had become unusable. The ninja ignored the pain spreading from it.

As fast as the ninja was, he missed the lightning quick hand that slipped past his defense and struck a pressure point in his neck. Storm Shadow leapt back, twisting in an aerial somersault as he attempted to put some distance between himself and the mutant. The ninja was rather stunned at the other man's speed.

No, not just the speed, he corrected himself. The ninja had never faced an opponent quite like this. The other man's skill was leaps and bounds beyond anyone he had ever faced, with the possible exception of his deceased uncle. There was no question about who had the greater experience.

"Son of a…" he heard Wolverine swear. "You're an Arashikage."

Tommy saw an opening and went for it. However, the man seemed to not only have anticipated it, but planned it. All skilled martial artists planned their moves ahead, but the man seemed to know just exactly how Storm Shadow was going to fight. The ninja couldn't help but wonder just how far ahead the mutant planned his attacks.

The ninja had the sudden sensation of something wrapping around him and forcing his body to a halt. His body floated up into the air while his opponent looked up at him before looking at something behind him. Wolverine smirked as he looked back up at Storm Shadow.

"Guess what Junior? Jeannie's telekinesis works just fine on you."

Storm Shadow struggled against the invisible bonds holding him up in the air. Blood continued to drip down his injured shoulder and fell in splatters onto the floor.

"We need to find how he is blocking my mind," he heard a woman say.

"Well he ain't a mutant, so either he's got a device or some sort of mental implant," Wolverine answered. Storm Shadow stopped struggling, knowing now that it was useless. He warily eyed the Canadian now glaring at him. The mutant held up a pair of claws in front of Storm Shadow's face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he growled. Storm Shadow stared back at him silently.

"There may be an easier way," another female voice said. Tommy was unable to see the other woman, though judging from her voice, she was only a few feet away from him.

"My phasing disrupts electrical energy," the voice continued. "If he's got a device on him, I can destroy it."

"Do it," Wolverine replied gruffly. Storm Shadow was trying to figure out what phasing was, when _something_ passed through his body. Tommy hissed both from the sudden numbness, as well as in surprise when a woman floated out from his chest.

He felt a pop and a burst of pain in his right ear.

_"I'm in,"_ he heard. After a moment, Storm Shadow realized that he'd heard the voice in his head.

………………………………………..

_Time:__ 02:01 Zulu, Sunday; 12:01 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

"Is this a good idea, professor?" Scott Summers asked. He, Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Moira MacTaggert made their way quickly towards Jean's location.

"It is better if we are together," the professor answered. "According to Jean, this Storm Shadow is working with another man known as Firefly, who is also wearing a telepathic blocker."

"Yeah, and they're after Hank and Moira," Scott pointed out. "We should get them to the Blackbird immediately."

"Yes, the professor answered. "I've contacted Quicksilver. He's currently searching the wreckage of the art museum for survivors and will be here shortly."

The small group quickly made their way down the corridor. Cyclops uneasily eyed their surroundings. He was very concerned over how vulnerable they were at the moment.

_"Professor,"_ Jean suddenly said. _"This man has been brainwashed."_

Charles Xavier frowned as he too touched the man's mind. The telepath was shocked by the mental implants and suggestions he found. The ninja had been manipulated and his mind twisted to such as extent that he clearly had no free will or even any indication that he lacked it.

It rather reminded him of the brainwashing evident in Logan's own mind from Weapon X and Hydra.

_"This man isn't an enemy,"_ Charles stated telepathically. _"He's a victim."_

………………………………………..

_Time:__ 02:15 Zulu, Sunday; 12:15 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo, Japan_

Firefly hummed softly to himself as he dumped tear gas into one of the ventilation pipes. Cobra Command had tracked Storm Shadow's signal to the east end of the fifth floor. Something had happened to destroy the communication link in the ninja's ear, but from what headquarters could tell, Arashikage had been captured.

The mercenary had no intention of making the same mistakes. He twirled the bottle of pepper spray in his left hand, which he had snagged off of an unfortunate Japanese woman. It should work nicely if he had to face a certain feral Canadian. The mercenary had heard that Wolverine had rather keen senses.

He placed a small gas mask under his normal mask as the tear gas began to spread through the building. Firefly continued on towards where Storm Shadow's signal had disappeared. Panicked men and women fled past him, coughing and choking from the gas.

A sudden explosion shook the building, startling the mercenary. He increased his already considerable speed as he ran towards the source of it. Firefly halted at the sight of a large, gaping hole that had been blasted through the outer wall. The tear gas was leaking out of the new source of ventilation.

Just up ahead, Firefly spotted a blue and yellow figure bending over a man in a wheelchair. A red haired woman and a furry, blue mutant stood next them, still coughing.

"This is my lucky day," Firefly smirked. Some bloodthirsty deity had to be looking out for him. He quickly assembled his sniper rifle, aimed at the woman, and fired.

Moira MacTaggert slumped to the ground, dead before she even hit it. Firefly abandoned the rifle, not bothering to disassemble it. He sprinted towards the gaping hole in the wall and threw himself out of it.

He barely missed being disintegrated by a blazing hot beam of red energy.

…………………………………………

_Author's note:__ Sorry, no Beach Head again, as well as no Lifeline. No worries though, they'll reappear next chapter. After all, Beach is one of the main characters of the story. I really needed to focus on Stormy, Firefly, and the X-Men this chapter._

_As for Flint's cousin, I'd already planned to name her Marissa before I found out that in a Transformers episode, a character named Marissa Faireborn had appeared. She is apparently supposed to be his future daughter in the TV series. _

_As for Wolverine v. Storm Shadow, I didn't see any possible way that Tommy could win, especially with the other X-Men around. Logan is far older than Stormy, so his experience far surpasses him. The character Forge also once referred to him as the "equivalent of an Olympic-level gymnast performing a gold medal routine while simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head."_


	7. Brewing Storm

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 7: Brewing Storm**_

_Time:__ 08:31 Zulu, Monday; 04:31 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PT training grounds_

Beach Head hummed to himself, more at ease than he had been the last few days. He had finished with the telepathic scans and was now back to his normal routine. It had been an immense relief when he returned to running PT, as the Greenshirts reluctantly discovered.

Of course, he had to consider recent information while planning the Joes' PT sessions.

"You're not sweating Lifeline."

"Well…." The medic replied apologetically, "…for me this _is_ light." The ranger stared at the doctor, who was currently lifting up a five ton cargo truck with both hands. He showed no sign of physical strain.

"Light?" Beach Head drawled. Lifeline nodded and switched to holding the truck with one hand, as if to prove his point.

The ranger considered that. Pushing Lifeline in PT had become a new challenge, one that both men were experimenting with at 4:30 in the morning. The sergeant major had 'borrowed' the truck from the Motor Pool, much to Clutch's indignation. He'd pointed out that every time that Beach Head borrowed one of his 'babies,' they were always returned with a fair amount of damage. Hawk had only given him a bemused smile when the sergeant major had informed the general of his intentions regarding the truck.

The doctor gently set down the heavy vehicle, though not gently enough to avoid crushing in the front fender. Lifeline winced slightly, causing Beach Head to smirk.

"When Clutch starts crying about Shirley's boo boo, I'm telling him it's your fault," Wayne smirked. Lifeline raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shirley? He _names_ them?" the doctor asked, surprised but somehow feeling that he shouldn't be shocked.

"Well, it's probably the closest he'll ever have to a real girlfriend," Beach Head pointed out. Lifeline shook his head, but he wasn't able to hide the grin or the flash of agreement that the ranger felt from him.

"You know, Psyche-Out thinks we're crazy," Lifeline grinned suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Beach Head drawled. "Imagine that. Me. Crazy."

"He thinks I'm crazy now too."

"You are," Beach Head answered with a smirk. "All these years Snake Eyes and his minions thought they were being sneaky when they escaped from the infirmary. I can't wait until Snakes finds out that you've been letting him." The doctor looked positively innocent at that.

"It would have been suspicious if a poor, pacifistic doctor somehow caught escaping ninjas every single time."

Beach Head smirked again, having his suspicions confirmed. As silent as the ninjas were, the ranger had suspected that Lifeline's acute hearing could hear them. Well that and the fact that he had superspeed meant that he could easily outmaneuver a ninja. Snake Eyes was going to be pissed when he found out.

Considering that the ninja's team was due to arrive back on base in a few hours, Wayne realized with hidden smile that he could torment the man about it later that very day.

"He also thinks we're crazy for joining the military, all things considering," the doctor added quietly. Beach Head was silent at that. He'd felt both puzzlement and admiration from the psychiatrist concerning that issue.

"Are we?" Beach Head asked after a moment. It was a question that the proud ranger would never have voiced in front of anyone else. However, despite his misgivings about pacifists in the military, he'd long respected Lifeline. Finding out that he was a fellow mutant had made the silence much more bearable.

Wayne Sneeden's only regret was that they hadn't known the truth about each other much earlier. As much as he hated to admit it, it had been difficult not having anyone else on the team who he could relate to.

"Maybe," Edwin Steen admitted. The ranger could feel that the other man was also relieved to find another mutant in GI Joe as well. Over the years, Beach Head had occasionally felt loneliness emanating from the other man. He'd thought it was simply due to having such a radically different worldview from his fellow soldiers. For the first time, the ranger realized that it probably had more to do with the fact that it was Lifeline's mutation and not his pacifism that had been at the root of it.

Beach Head knew exactly how that felt.

"Can you lift it?" the doctor asked suddenly. Wayne gave him a strange look and Lifeline tilted his head towards the heavy cargo truck.

"What?" he asked. Lifeline shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I was just wondering if you could lift it with your telekinesis," he answered. "Or is it too big? I mean, we're out here experimenting with my powers…"

Beach Head started to shake his head, but then paused in thought. He'd never been able to lift anything that large, but then again, he'd never really tried. The last few days had taught the ranger just how little mastery he had over his own powers. Perhaps with training, he could utilize his abilities more than he'd thought possible.

The ranger concentrated his attention on the military vehicle, but despite his best attempts it wouldn't move. A bit irritated now, as he felt that he should somehow be able to do this task, he narrowed his eyes at it.

"I think it moved that time," Lifeline pointed out. The truck was shaken slightly by Beach Head's last attempt. He watched as the ranger continued to glare at the vehicle, which was now shaking more noticeably. However, it was still stubbornly refusing to budge.

"Size matters not?" the doctor offered, quoting a line from a Star Wars film. Beach Head sent him a withering look. Lifeline smiled apologetically and rolled his eyes when the other man wasn't looking. The army ranger was now glaring with such hostility at the truck that the doctor half expected it to obey for that reason alone.

Then, without warning, Lifeline's sensitive ears heard the faint sounds of cracking from the poor truck.

"Um…Beach Head?" he started to say. The supposedly bulletproof glass of the truck's windshield and side windows shattered and exploded outwards. With a flash of speed, the medic pulled the ranger out of the way. The flying shrapnel moved in slow motion to his eyes, but he knew that without acting, the other man probably would have gotten injured from the glass.

Both men stared wordlessly for a moment at the damaged truck.

"Clutch is going to kill you," Lifeline finally said. Beach Head raised an eyebrow underneath his balaclava.

"Well," the doctor amended. "He can try and fail miserably."

* * *

_Time:__ 11:12 Zulu, Monday; 07:12 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe PIT_

Flint hid a groan as he glared irately at the sergeant major in front of him. It just figured that Beach Head would manage to start out his day by _somehow_ damaging one of the M-927 trucks. He wasn't even sure what the man was _doing_ with the said truck, other than that Hawk had apparently given him permission to use it, for a reason that hadn't been shared with the warrant officer.

That was another sticking point for Flint. He was third in command, but yet Hawk seemed to be making a point to not inform either him or Duke of some of Beach Head's recent activities.

"It was a training exercise," Beach Head repeated, glaring at him. "It was an accident." Flint glared back at him.

"I need more information than that in your report," the warrant officer replied, unable to hide his obvious irritation. It was a five ton truck, how does one manage to completely destroy all the windows and smash in the front fender in a short amount of time?

Clutch had taken it as proof that the army ranger really _could_ break just about anything he touched.

Beach Head continued to glare silently back at him. Flint gritted his teeth, but managed to keep his temper in check.

"Beach Head, why does Hawk get to know and not me?" he finally asked. He refrained from pointing out the fact that his higher rank should include him in on the information loop.

However, Beach Head refused to answer that particular question. The two men had been going around and around the last ten minutes and the only thing that Flint had managed to glean from the stubborn ranger was that it was an 'accident' and that he would only talk to Hawk about it.

A knock on the office door interrupted the argument. Moments later, General Hawk stepped in and both men immediately stood at attention. Flint's eyes caught a flash of red and he curiously wondered why Lifeline was standing just outside of the door. The general regarded the warrant officer seriously for several long moments before looking at Beach Head. A look of surprise drifted through the ranger's eyes.

"But sir…" Beach Head suddenly said. Hawk frowned down at the ranger and to Flint's surprise, the stubborn man didn't say anything more. In fact, he seemed rather resigned to whatever it was that Hawk had planned. The general looked at Flint again before turning towards the door.

"Lifeline, I want you in here as well. Shut the door behind you."

The puzzled Flint watched as the red garbed doctor walked reluctantly in. Both Lifeline and Beach Head seemed to be ill at ease, which further disturbed him. Flint and the ranger often butted heads, so Beach Head's irritation didn't really bother him. However, the fact that something had also unsettled the normally calm and collected doctor was a cause for concern.

"Is this really necessary sir?" Lifeline asked quietly. Hawk gave him a stern, but patient look. The doctor hesitated, but pressed forward. "I'm not questioning you sir, but I'd rather not…"

"He's right sir," Beach Head suddenly said. "The more people that…"

Hawk glared at both men, which immediately shut them up. Flint was quite shocked that even Lifeline had attempted to question the general's decision, whatever it was. After a long silence, the general's demeanor softened a bit.

"I know this is difficult for both of you," he told them. "But Flint is your commanding officer." Both men looked distinctly unhappy, but didn't say anything.

So far Flint had kept his mouth shut. However, the situation had become so strange that he felt that he really needed to say something.

"Sir? What's going on?" he finally asked. A certain ranger sent him a brief glare before sighing again. He could tell that Beach Head really wanted to say something undoubtedly snarky to him, but the ranger was apparently more concerned with crossing Hawk at the moment.

"I understand that you and Duke had a blow up yesterday," Hawk said, to Flint's confusion. He wasn't sure what that had to do with Beach Head and Lifeline, or a damaged cargo truck.

"Uh…yes sir," he answered. As rumors tended to in an enclosed base, news of their argument had spread and been blown out of proportion. He still hadn't had a chance to speak with Duke yet about it, or apologize for losing his temper.

"What happened?" Hawk asked. Flint must have given him a puzzled look, as the general sighed. "I need to know son, it's important."

"Well…we had a disagreement over mutant registration," the warrant officer answered carefully. Beach Head was watching him with such intensity that he felt a bit unnerved. "I'm against it, but he's for it."

"You have mutants in your family?" the ranger suddenly asked, surprised. Flint gaped at him.

"How the hell did you know that? I've never told you…"

"Do you feel that Duke is anti-mutant?" Hawk cut in. Flint stared at him. The warrant officer could feel the sudden tension in the room.

"The rumors have blown it out of proportion," Flint answered. "I haven't really talked to him since the argument, but he didn't seem like it." There was a pause. "You know Duke, sir. Yeah, I lost my temper and I shouldn't have, but…" Flint paused again as he tried to find a response.

"I don't agree with him sir, but I don't think Duke's a bigot. I can tell he's upset by what the rumors are saying, even if he's trying not to show it."

Hawk silently studied the clock on Flint's office wall, deep in thought. Lifeline shifted nervously while Beach Head stared at the ceiling.

"Sir…what's this about?" Flint asked hesitantly. His usual bravado and confidence had retreated slightly since the strange meeting had begun.

"You have two mutants under your command," Hawk said calmly. "I want to make sure they won't be discriminated against."

"Two?" Flint asked, shock filtering through his system. His eyes settled on the two other Joes in the room. He could only find one response.

"Oh."

* * *

_Time:__ 13:45 Zulu, Monday  
__Location:__ Somewhere over Europe_

Silence filled the Blackbird as the X-Men flew towards Muir Island for a funeral. Moira's sudden death had hit them all hard. While Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy sat in the back of the plane, grieving next to her body, Scott Summers brooded and navigated the plane.

They had of course contacted their friends and allies, though the attack on the G8 Summit, the terrorist bombing at the art museum, and Moira's death had instantly become world news. Within hours of it, Magneto had publicly promised to get revenge. He had called the geneticist a martyr and one of the rare humans who'd been sympathetic to the mutant cause.

Wolverine, for his own part, alternated between brooding angrily and calmly studying the silent ninja with them. They had treated Storm Shadow's wounds and now, as there was nothing else to do anyway, Jean Grey was sifting through the man's mind. The telepath had been trying to undo some of the damage in the man's mind for the last couple of hours.

Logan knew from his own personal experience that it was going to take a long time for the younger man to heal. The mutant stared out of the window in thought. He knew of the Arashikage clan. As he was now the defacto leader of the Yashida Clan, it was difficult not to. He'd met even met a few once, many years ago.

He smirked slightly, remembering a brash, but highly skilled young man who would go on to earn the name Hard Master. There were many holes in Logan's memories, but he still distinctly remembered getting thrown into a koi pond by the man. Admittedly, the mutant couldn't quite remember what he'd said to irritate him. However, getting dunked into ice cold water and then drinking sake with the young Arashikage he _did_ remember.

The man who had become the Hard Master had been killed several years ago, it was a shame. Logan had heard rumors that it was a nephew who had assassinated him. Judging from what Jeannie had pulled from Storm Shadow's mind though, that apparently was wrong.

"Well?" he asked out loud. The beautiful red head near him sighed.

"This is going to take awhile. I can't believe how bad this brainwashing is," she answered. Logan grunted. He'd heard of Cobra before, but he'd never really tangled with the terrorist organization directly. Hydra, however, he was quite familiar with.

"I probably should contact Fury," Logan said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. really only deals with Hydra, but they should know that this was a Cobra operation."

"That's probably a good idea," Cyclops finally said. "Right now, we've got the most information on what happened, even if we don't know why."

Logan grunted again as he pulled out his cell phone. He eyed the clearly confused ninja by Jean. The kid reminded him of what he'd gone through at the hands of Weapon X and Hydra. Jean and Chuck would do all that they could to remove the brainwashing, but only Logan truly understood how deep the emotional and psychological scarring was going to be.

As he searched for Fury's number, the mutant ironically realized that Charles Xavier probably wasn't the only one with a bleeding heart. Underneath his gruff exterior, the Canadian seemed to have a soft spot taking in strays and lost causes.

He just hadn't expected the most recent one to be an Arashikage ninja.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:15 Zulu, Monday; 13:15, Monday local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Duke ignored the stares as he made his way down to one of the storage facilities. It just figured. Ever since that stupid blow up in the mess hall, everyone seemed to think he was a bigot now.

Well, not everyone. Many Joes simply looked at him curiously or ignored the rumors all together. Some, like Beach Head and Torpedo, glared openly at him. Others seemed to stop short of agreeing with him. Only the recently returned Spirit had asked him quietly about it, to which, for what felt like the hundredth time, Duke explained what had happened.

Actually, Conrad Hauser was rather grateful for running into Charlie Iron-Knife. Even when the man disagreed with you, he had a patient understanding and a willing ear. Like Flint, Spirit also disagreed with mutant registration. Unlike the warrant officer however, he had calmly and rationally pointed out the possible flaws with it.

Duke had felt enormously better after that. Even though he still felt that the pros of registration outweighed the possible cons, at least the other man was giving him the benefit of the doubt. The blonde honestly appreciated that, even though it was obvious that the other soldier still disagreed with him.

Now if only he could get Flint to listen to him.

"You found something?" Duke asked, having finally reached his destination. Bazooka and Lightfoot came to attention before turning towards the captured Cobra weapons.

"This isn't like anything Destro's M.A.R.S. program has developed," Bazooka answered. "We think it's utilizing some of Stark Enterprise's discarded designs."

"Discarded?" Duke asked.

"Before Stark shut down his weapons programs," Lightfoot answered. "He destroyed his blueprints and prototypes, but he must not have gotten everything."

"Then how do you know it's one of Stark's then?" Duke asked.

"We're not sure," Lightfoot admitted. "But I've looked at his weapons before. I used to be a real fan before that hypocrite billionaire decided that only _he's_ allowed to have the most advanced weaponry on the planet. These handheld rockets have a similar guiding system to what I remember."

Like many soldiers, Lightfoot didn't think too highly of Mr. "Turncoat" Tony Stark.

"You may not think much of that 'hypocrite billionaire'," Duke smiled wryly. "But if you're right, you just may be having a face to face chat with him in the near future."

Both Lightfoot and Bazooka uttered several swear words that Duke pretended not to hear.

* * *

_Time:__ 19:03 Zulu, Monday; 15:03 local time  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Remy LeBeau sighed to himself as he dribbled the basketball. The former thief, or current, depending upon whom you asked, stared up at the basketball hoop. It was rather boring to play by oneself, but the game often served to relieve boredom or to keep his mind off of more depressing matters.

Mon Dieu, why did the good people always have to die? The Cajun hadn't been close to Moira MacTaggert, but he'd respected her and liked her personality. That, plus her death meant that the chances for finding a cure for the Legacy virus soon had just dropped.

If luck was a lady, den she was an ugly lady.

He aimed for the hoop and watched as the basketball dropped neatly through the basket.

"Me-twenty one, me-zero. And de crowd goes wild."

It figured that things would turn out this way. Remy's life had been one long list of disappointments, mistakes, and getting kicked in the gut. Rather than give in and let life drag him down, the X-Man often put on a roguish smile and nonchalantly flipped Madame Life the proverbial middle finger. It was far better than the alternative, in his opinion.

"N' here comes Remy LeBeau, superstar Cajun hunk, 'bout to break de NBA record for…"

A pop and the smell of brimstone alerted him to a new presence. Kurt Wagner sat perched on the basketball hoop, looking down at him.

"Come to play?" Gambit asked hopefully. It was rather boring to play alone and basketball with the German mutant was always interesting.

"Not this time, mein friend," Nightcrawler answered apologetically. "There's something on the news I think you should see." The other mutant grabbed his arm and Remy found himself in the lounge. Several other X-Men were watching something on the news. A strange man wearing a dark blue hood was speaking on the television.

_"Yes, the death of Moira MacTaggert is an enormous tragedy,"_ the strange man said smoothly. _"She was a true hero, working towards the benefit of mutant kind."_

"Who?" Remy asked. Cable went to shush him, but Storm answered.

"Cobra Commander. He's the leader of Cobra," she answered. Remy searched his memory. He'd run into Cobra goons before, usually because he'd been stealing something from them. The Cajun had never seen what the head honcho looked like though.

_"Cobra condemns whoever was behind this action,"_ the Cobra leader stated. _"It is true that my organization has had a rather…unpleasant reputation. However, we have never been anti-mutant, or anti-human. We too look forward to a new world order, when all men and women have the ability to live freely with each other." _

Gambit snorted softly. He knew a con job when he saw one.

_"There have been many battles in recent years over the mutant…situation,"_ the masked man continued smoothly. _"Many would have you believe that mutants are a threat. Others, like Magneto, think that the solution is the genocide of all non-mutants."_ There was a pause as the man made a show of sadly shaking his head.

_"It is true that people like Charles Xavier believe in a world where everyone can live peacefully together,"_ Cobra Commander continued. _"But how much of a difference has he actually made?"_ the man asked. _"Are your streets safer? Can you walk down the street without fear of persecution, mutant or non-mutant? Can your children play without fear of the 'other?' He and his 'X-Men' couldn't even protect Dr. MacTaggert."_

"Bull shit," Rogue swore. "You dang slimy…"

"Hush chère," Remy whispered.

_"In fact,"_ the terrorist leader continued. _"I find it interesting that only Dr. MacTaggert, the only __non-mutant__ in Xavier's group, was the one killed. Perhaps this is by chance, or perhaps Charles Xavier isn't as saintly as he seems…"_

The uproar in the lounge room drowned out the rest of the televised speech. Gambit tightly gripped the basketball in his hands, fervently wishing that the oily, blue garbed snake was in front of him.

_"I of course welcome mutants into Cobra. Mutants who are tired of persecution and tired of hypocrites like Charles Xavier bowing to the United States government's hate filled attempts to discriminate against them."_

"You damn snake!" Iceman yelled. "He's not a hypocrite!!"

_"And of course, I welcome non-mutants who wish to build a peaceful world with their mutant brethren, who are victims of Magneto's attempts to combat evil with evil by killing innocent…"_

"Dis isn't good," Remy muttered, shaking his head. "Not good at all. I tink we just drew a Joker from de deck."

Yep, lady luck was a rather ugly lady today.

* * *

_Time:__ 21:23 Zulu, Monday; 17:23 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

General Hawk was speaking with Stalker and Scarlett about the North Korean mission when Breaker paged him from the communications center. Snake Eyes was currently being treated in the infirmary for his injuries while Jinx and Gung Ho escorted Major Bludd to the detention center.

"Sir, you've got a high security call from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Breaker said, popping his bubble gum when Hawk walked into the room. Hawk immediately picked up the phone while the soldier patched him through.

"This is Clayton Abernathy," Hawk answered.

_"This is Nick Fury,"_ a gruff voice answered. _"We need to talk."_

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry for the delayed update. I wanted to update much sooner, but real life got in the way._

_I stole Gambit's line, "Me-twenty, me-zero. And de crowd goes wild." From issue 390 of the __Uncanny X-Men__._

_Hope you enjoyed this update. Flint found out about Beach Head and Lifeline earlier than I'd originally planned, but I felt that as one of the commanding officers, he needed to. As for Duke, he does have his reasons for supporting mutant registration, even if he isn't biased (or at least he thinks he isn't) against mutants. I know some of you don't really like what I'm doing with Duke, but it's unrealistic for every Joe to be pro-mutant and I felt that some needed to be at least ambivalent or somewhat wary, even if they're not actively anti-mutant._


	8. Nighttime Chats

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 8: Nighttime Chats**_

_Time:__ 23:12 Zulu, Monday; 19:12 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head brooded to himself in the corner of the rec room, his eyes fixated on the pencil in Duke's hand. His CO was currently working on the next duty roster, at least if Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden would let him.

Conrad Hauser swore as he 'dropped' his mechanical pencil yet again.

It was a petty game that Wayne usually reserved for tormenting Flint or Shipwreck with, but for once Duke was the target of his ire. He watched as his commanding officer picked up the writing utensil with a frustrated sigh, having already 'dropped' it several times already.

Flint had claimed that Duke didn't seem to be very anti-mutant, but even a little bit was too much in Wayne's opinion. Mutant registration was a disaster waiting to happen.

As if the man's support of mutant registration wasn't enough, news of the fiasco at the G8 Summit and Cobra Commander's public announcement had served to further deepen his already foul mood. Flint knowing about his mutation and the fact that Hawk wanted him to telepathically scan Major Bludd the next day was a further annoyance. If Beach Head was in a particularly ornery mood at the moment, well, it was understandable.

The ranger had originally wandered up to the infirmary to annoy Lifeline and Snake Eyes, who was having his injuries treated, but the doctor had kicked Beach Head out after he'd accidentally cracked the man's glasses telekinetically. Wayne had been in the middle of a tirade about Cobra Commander taking advantage of Dr. MacTaggert's death to manipulate mutants. Both he and Lifeline were upset about that very topic, and the fact that one of the leading pro-mutant activists had been assassinated. Even though Lifeline had clearly agreed with him, having his glasses suddenly break on his face had ticked off the normally passive man.

Pacifist or not, the ranger didn't feel any particular need to cross a man who could lift five tons as if it were nothing.

Wayne didn't really see what the problem was. It wasn't as if the man actually _needed_ his glasses anyway. Besides, it had become apparent that Dr. Edwin Steen was having trouble controlling his powers as well. Even if the ranger hadn't been empathic, the trashcan half full of broken coffee cups was testament to the pacifist's equal irritation.

At least Beach Head had gotten the satisfaction of watching a spooked Snake Eyes. Wayne wasn't sure if it was from the realization that Lifeline actually could stop him from escaping at any time, or from watching the doctor unconsciously crush about four coffee cups in a row.

About ten minutes had passed, which Wayne deemed to be a reasonable amount of time. He mentally flicked the pencil out of Duke's hands again.

Another round of cursing followed.

Wayne's eyes flickered over to the other side of the rec room. Most of the other Joes in the room seemed to sense his mood and were making an obvious attempt to stay out of his way, which suited him just fine. Beach Head really wasn't in the mood for socialization at the moment anyway. The only reason he was even in the rec room was because he was bored, angry, and if he allowed himself to admit it, a little depressed. Sitting alone in his room hadn't been too appealing.

That, plus secretly tormenting Duke had been an incentive as well.

Shipwreck and Cover Girl sat together on one of the couches, talking and laughing quietly. The two Joes had begun quietly dating a few months ago. Beach Head tore his eyes away and pushed away a small stab of jealousy. He wouldn't look, looking only made it worse.

As stubborn as he was, and as much as he verbally complained about people ignoring frat regulations, Beach Head couldn't deny that his heart skipped a few beats when Corporal Courtney Kreiger was around. He'd felt mutual interest from her in the past and she'd even tried flirting with him, but Wayne had been reluctant to pursue it.

He'd tried to rationalize it to himself. He was a sergeant major; it wouldn't do for him to have a relationship with a fellow Joe, even though Hawk turned a blind eye to other certain Joes fraternizing. Wayne had even tried to tell himself that he wasn't good enough for her, though clearly he was _far _superior to Shipwreck. What the hell did she see in that good for nothing sailor anyway? The man was a blatant womanizer who enjoyed ignoring rules and regulations. He was just plain trouble, in Beach Head's opinion.

To be truthful however, being in a close relationship frightened him. It wasn't just because he was a bit awkward around women when it came to romance, or even fears about how she'd react to his mutation. His own parents had had an unhappy marriage before they'd finally divorced. Wayne was reluctant to get himself into a similar situation.

Covergirl laughed again. Her and Shipwreck's emotions were quickly heading towards bedroom emotions, which made Beach Head nauseous. Unable to take it anymore, Wayne abandoned his 'Torment Duke with a Pencil' game and walked out of the rec room.

He felt the other Joes in the said rec room give a collective sigh of relief after he left. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but at the moment it made his mood even worse.

Wayne sighed and wondered if Lifeline was done being annoyed at him. He slowly felt around for the doctor's mind. His telepathic range was limited, but his empathic skills easily allowed him to detect and feel the emotional states of everyone in the Pit. It often gave him a headache and Wayne had only marginally learned to block out the sea of emotions floating around the military base.

There he was. The doctor was in his quarters, brooding about something. It didn't take much guesswork to realize that it was still over Cobra Commander's announcement. Figuring that he didn't have anything else to do at the moment, Wayne sighed and headed in the other man's direction.

* * *

_Time:__ 23:35 Zulu, Monday; 19:35 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Lifeline sighed as he stared glumly at the television. Most of the news stations were preoccupied with discussing the assassination of Moira MacTaggert and Cobra Commander's 'peace offering' to mutants. A good number of political pundits were claiming that the geneticist's assassination and the terrorist bombing in Tokyo were actually the result of mutants, who had done it to blame non-mutants. Others were discussing the reactions of the mutant community to the attacks and Cobra's announcement.

The possibility of mutants joining a terrorist organization terrified a good many people and was further fueling anti-mutant sentiments. The cynical side of Edwin mused that mutants might actually get a better deal from Cobra than from that of the pro-registration, pro-interment camp crowd. Of course, Lifeline knew that Cobra only wanted to use mutants for their power. Cobra Commander had no actual interest in mutant rights.

Even so, the doctor knew how attractive Cobra's offer of acceptance was going to be to a disenfranchised group of people. The government had realized this as well and had made the possibility of fighting mutants a top concern for GI Joe. General Hawk had been rather solemn when he'd quietly informed his two mutant soldiers of that.

Rumors about Duke's alleged anti-mutant prejudice was already a hot topic among the Joes. The new threat of mutants joining Cobra was now adding fuel to the fire. Lifeline's sensitive ears had overheard a couple of the quartermasters and several Joes discussing the 'mutant threat.'

He flipped through a few more channels before finally settling on 'I Love Lucy.'

Lifeline yet again thanked God that Beach Head had accidentally revealed his mutation to Snake Eyes. Despite his own father's failure at being a good Christian preacher, he still believed in Divine Providence. It had been difficult enough to keep silent about his own mutation. If that accident hadn't happened and the ranger hadn't revealed himself to General Hawk, Lifeline could easily imagine how isolated the two of them would be feeling at the moment.

As difficult as the situation was now, knowing that he wasn't alone made things much more endurable.

Still, Beach Head didn't have to go and break his damn glasses. Sure, he didn't need them, but it gave people less reason to suspect that his eyesight was far above average. Lifeline was still a bit irked at the ranger, even though he'd since forgiven him. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't broken anything either. Controlling his enormous physical strength took a lot of concentration, which he usually lost when he was angry or upset. Because of that, he always made it a priority to keep his emotions in check.

He had failed this time however and accidentally destroying several coffee cups had further upset him. Not even being able to enjoy a simple cup of coffee didn't exactly boost morale.

The injured Snake Eyes had seemed to sense his frustration. After Beach Head had stormed out of the infirmary, the silent ninja had slipped out as well. About fifteen minutes had passed when he'd returned with a stainless steel coffee mug. Lifeline had decided it was best not to tell him that a metal cup wasn't much better than a ceramic one, as both felt as fragile as paper to him.

Still, the doctor had been greatly moved by the gesture and had thanked him. After the ninja had left, he had taken great care not to leave the slightest dent while he sipped on a fresh cup of coffee.

A curt rap on the door drew him out of his thoughts.

"It's me," Beach Head said through the door.

"The door's unlocked," the doctor answered. The ranger opened the door and peeked his uncovered head cautiously into the room.

"You going to get pissy at me again or can I come in?" he asked suspiciously. Edwin sincerely hoped that the other man wasn't spoiling for a fight, because he wasn't in the mood for one.

"I said the door was open," he sighed, unable to hide a touch of annoyance. "I wouldn't have said that if I wanted you to go away. Besides," he added after a moment, "I doubt a locked door would keep you away anyway."

The other man only grunted in reply, but stepped in and quietly shut the door. Beach Head paused a moment to look at the television.

"I Love Lucy?" he asked.

"Would you prefer watching the news?" Lifeline asked dryly. "They've got wonderful things to say about mutants." The ranger gave a snort of disgust.

"I Love Lucy's fine, even though she was a Communist."

"Socialist," Edwin corrected. "Her grandfather was anyway. I don't think she actually was."

"Whatever. They're the same thing, right?"

Edwin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to correct the other man, but Beach Head grinned at him.

"Ah know what the difference is," the ranger drawled purposefully, "Ah ain't a total hick." Edwin shook his head. Beach Head seemed to have a talent for needling people. Fortunately, he knew full well that the other man only did it out of a twisted sense of humor and not from any desire to inflict torment.

Well, not much anyway. The ranger did enjoy watching people squirm, especially if it was Flint.

The two men quietly watched Lucille Ball yell at Ricky Ricardo. Beach Head tried to pretend to be uninterested at first, but Edwin heard him chuckle a few times through the episode. The doctor had begun to relax as well and allowed his mind to drift away from the current worries plaguing him.

Lifeline's ears registered the soft sound of footsteps walking towards his door.

"Someone's here," he said.

"Spirit," Beach Head replied. The ranger was currently snooping through the small refrigerator in his room.

"There's no beer in there," Lifeline told him. The other man swore.

"Why not? It's not like it'll affect you anyway," he complained. The ranger paused and looked up at him suddenly. "It doesn't, does it?"

Spirit knocked on the door as Lifeline made his way over to it.

"No, it doesn't," the doctor replied.

"Then…"

"Why would I drink it anyway, if it doesn't affect me?" Lifeline sighed. "That's the whole point of alcohol, isn't it?" The sergeant major pondered that as he continued to rifle through the tiny fridge.

"Huh, never thought about that," the ranger replied. "Guess you've got a point." Lifeline rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Charlie Iron-Knife was waiting patiently just outside of it.

"Good evening, may I come in?" Spirit asked quietly. Edwin hid his curiosity and gestured for him to come in. The other Joe gave a surprised look when he saw the other occupant in the room. Beach Head had resigned himself to a Sprite and returned to his former seat.

"I didn't realize that both of you would be here," the GI Joe tracker remarked. "This works out better."

"What?" Edwin blurted out. Beach Head froze, his can of soda hovering just over his lips.

"How the dang HELL did you find out!?" the ranger bellowed.

Spirit winced slightly at Edwin's side.

"Well, I had a vision…"

"Dammit! Not that hocus pocus crap!!" Beach Head continued to yell. "Gawd dammit, Ah'm movin' to…"

Lifeline never found out where Beach Head was 'moving to', as he quickly covered the irate man's mouth with one of his hands.

"Please have a seat," the doctor said calmly. Wayne Sneeden swore angrily behind the hand pressed to his lips, which Edwin ignored. "There's soda in the fridge if you want any," he added.

"Uh…no thank you," Spirit answered, warily eyeing the irate Beach Head.

Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden glared murderously, but calmed down after a few minutes. However, he couldn't resist telekinetically dumping a bowl of popcorn over Lifeline's head for _daring _to cover his mouth. He then threw a pillow at the doctor after Edwin accused the ranger of wasting perfectly good popcorn.

Lifeline in turn threatened him with eviction if he didn't settle down and behave. Beach Head muttered darkly, but backed down at that.

An amused Spirit waited another minute before speaking, as it wouldn't do to be prematurely killed by an irate ranger.

"May I continue?" he asked politely. Beach Head snorted at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Charlie Iron-Knife answered calmly.

He received another glare in response.

* * *

Time: 24:08 Zulu, Monday; 20:08 local time, Monday  
Location: GI Joe Pit

Flint sighed as he stood in front of Duke's door. Their argument had left a bad taste in his mouth and the rumors had only made it worse. The two men had been friends for years and the warrant officer felt that he should at least give Duke the benefit of the doubt. The knowledge that two mutants were under their command only gave him further incentive to feel the other man out.

He knocked and a moment later, the blonde opened it. The two men stared silently at each other until Dashiell finally gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry that I lost my temper before," he said quietly. "Can I come in?" His friend stepped aside and the warrant officer stepped in. Flint wondered what else he should say, as he'd never been good with apologies.

"I lost my temper too," Duke finally said, saving Flint the embarrassment. There was a long silence until Flint gave an awkward smile.

"I guess if _we _can get so riled up about it, is it any wonder that people are practically ready to tear each other's throats out over mutant issues?" he asked. His friend finally gave a small smile in agreement. Flint took that at his signal that all, or almost all, was forgiven. He flopped down in an armchair while Duke rummaged through his liquor cabinet. A few moments later, the blonde handed him a small glass of the sherry he loved so much.

"People think I'm a bigot," Duke complained. "I don't hate mutants…I just think that people should register if they have superpowers."

"What about right to privacy?" Flint asked. "Do you think that the government should monitor people twenty-four seven for having powers they didn't even ask for? How's that any different from illegally wiretapping people's phones?"

Conrad Hauser sighed.

"Dash, I don't want to get into another argument right now," the other man replied miserably. "Did you know that Ace and Clutch came into my office today? They said they agreed with me that mutants couldn't be trusted. I tried to explain to them that that's not what I meant, but…" Duke trailed off and sighed again.

"Why won't people believe me when I say that I don't hate mutants?" he asked. "Spirit's been one of the only ones willing to believe me."

Flint didn't respond as he sipped his sherry. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how. He was tempted to tell the other man about Beach Head and Lifeline, but Flint knew how delicate the issue was. It wasn't his place to tell Duke about their mutations, especially without their or Hawk's permission.

"Cobra Commander's announcement has everyone on edge," Flint finally said. "Mutants face enough discrimination, especially the ones who look different. I'm sure that many of them feel that joining Magneto, or even Cobra, is the only way out."

"It's not," Duke replied. Flint sighed.

"Have you even _seen_ the mutant ghettos?" Dashiell finally asked. "My cousin lived in one for a while before we persuaded her to come back and live with the family."

There was a pause.

"Your cousin's a mutant?" Conrad asked.

"One of my nieces too."

Duke thought about that for a while. Now he knew why Flint was so easily riled up when it came to mutant registration.

"I've seen them," Duke finally replied quietly. "The ghettos, I mean. I was ordered to infiltrate one. Our Intel said that a mutant terrorist was hiding in one in East St. Louis."

"St. Louis, huh?" Flint asked. That was interesting, as St. Louis was Duke's hometown. "What happened?"

"She got away," Duke continued. "Her name's Mystique, if she was even there at all."

"I've heard of her," Flint said. "Not much, but I've heard the name."

"She's one of the reasons I support registration," Duke answered. "You know that I worked black ops after GI Joe was disbanded. Part of my job was trying to track down mutant terrorists. One of them, a guy named Sabretooth, killed most of the patients in a hospital over in Kiev. He was also responsible for mauling a unit of Marines in Guatemala."

"Jesus," Flint swore.

"That's not all he's done. You should see the file we have on him. I don't think this guy's reacting to anti-mutant pressure," the blonde added. "He just likes to kill." Flint thought about that for a while.

"Look, I can understand maybe registering people with a criminal record," the warrant officer finally said. "That doesn't mean we should punish all mutants."

"That's the thing though," Duke replied. "How can you make a judgment on who will or won't break the law? Shouldn't we know who is a mutant?" Flint still shook his head in disagreement.

"Sorry, I just can't agree with you," he answered. "If we have mutant registration, that's a slippery road I'd rather not be on." Flint made sure that he kept his temper in check. He didn't need to lose it again.

"You remember the Mutant Control Agency?" Dashiell added. "There were rumors that someone was using Sentinels to target registered mutants back when they first tried registration." Duke's face tightened noticeably.

"It's not true, is it?" Flint asked warily. He took the other man's silence as a yes.

"And you still support it?" he asked in disbelief. This time it was Duke who shook his head.

"Only if there are safe guards in place. There would have to be provisions preventing anyone but the government having access to the registration files, as well as to prevent mutants from being targeted," he answered. His answer struck Flint as being somewhat naïve and optimistic, coming from Duke. The man had spent more time operating in government circles than Flint. Dashiell personally doubted that some corrupt and bigoted politicians wouldn't take advantage of mutant files.

"Mutants are still being targeted now," Flint pointed out. "Sentinels are still being used to track down mutants, although I'm not sure how they're doing it."

The warrant officer suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He worried enough about his family getting targeted by the machines. It suddenly occurred to him how much at risk Lifeline and Beach Head were as well. The ranger was a pain in the ass, but damn it, neither he nor the doctor deserved being targeted like that. It was a rather poor reward for the sacrifices they'd made for their country.

"What?" Duke asked, catching his change in mood.

"I just worry about my niece and cousin, that's all," Flint answered. "I've seen one of those things from a distance. They scare the shit out of me."

"Honestly?" Duke asked. "Me too." The two men sat in silence for a short time after that.

"I guess this is just going to be one of those times that we agree to disagree," Flint finally said. "I know you don't hate mutants Conrad, but still…I just can't accept registration. It's too dangerous. Regardless of what safeguards might be put into it, it's not going to prevent someone from abusing the registration act."

Duke was quiet for a long time. Flint wondered if the other man shared his doubts, but was unwilling to give in to them. At the very least, Conrad was willing to discuss it, which meant that Flint might be able to change his mind eventually.

"Why can't life ever be simple," Duke finally sighed.

"Simple?" Flint grinned. "As if you'd be satisfied with a nice house with a picket fence…"

"Kids too…" Duke continued, also smiling. "Although I'd need a wife first."

"And a dog. You need a dog," Flint added with a smirk. "You should name him after Shipwreck."

"What? And torment the poor dog?" Duke asked. "If anything, I should name him Beach Head. At least he'll keep burglars away. If I named him Shipwreck, he'll just lie around all day and chase after the pretty poodle up the street."

"If you name him Beach Head, you do realize that he's going to need a bath every day," Flint pointed out. "He might have a barking problem too."

"True. I guess I'll just name him Snake Eyes. Quiet and still keep the bad people away."

"He'll sneak out of the fence," Flint grinned.

"Dammit, I guess I'll just have to name him Jim."

"Why Jim?"

"Captain Kirk's name," Conrad grinned. "Though maybe not. If I named him that, he'll sneak off to chase after the poodle up the street. I'd better name him Spock instead."

"God, you're such a geek sometimes," the warrant officer groaned. "Why don't you give him a cool name, like Othello or Boatswain?"

"Because I'm not an English Lit geek. What self respecting person names their dog 'Boatswain', besides crazy people like you?"

"Lord Byron," Flint answered. "That was his dog's name."

"That's not a good example of a non-crazy person."

The two men chuckled and continued to banter back and forth. Flint smiled to himself. He'd managed to find the woman of his dreams, and although they lacked a suburban house, a dog, and kids, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Actually, he wouldn't mind having children some day. A dog would be nice too.

"It's a nice dream, isn't it?" Duke finally asked wistfully.

"That's why we fight," Flint answered. "So other people can actually have that dream."

* * *

_Time:__ 24:14 Zulu, Monday; 20:14 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Let me get this straight," Edwin Steen said. "You saw a vision of me fighting the Hulk?" Fight and Edward Steen didn't really fit well together, in his opinion.

"Yes," Spirit replied. "Though I don't know if it'll actually happen. It's always difficult to interpret visions."

"But you found out about us," Beach Head pointed out. The ranger was rather suspicious of anything that involved 'visions', as it usually invoked the image of crazy hippies on drugs, but even he had to admit that there apparently _was_ something to the whole shamanic stuff that Spirit did.

"True," Charlie Iron-Knife said. "But I'm always hesitant to assign meaning to much of what I see."

"Why?" Lifeline asked. The tracker hesitated a moment.

"Honestly, I wasn't even sure if what I saw was right," Spirit admitted. "I mean, I studied psychology in college. The things that I see could easily…"

"Just be a figment of your imagination?" Beach Head smirked. The other man awkwardly nodded his head, as if he'd been unwilling to admit that.

"I worry about that sometimes, yes," Spirit said. "It's nice to find proof sometimes that it's real. According to recent research, shamanic visionary experiences are a natural brain phenomenon resulting from release of the normal habitual suppression of the visual cortex," he explained. "It's often thought that shamanic visions are the manifestations of preconscious aspects of self, reflective of one's cultural beliefs."

Beach Head and Lifeline stared blankly at him.

"It means that objects in visions are just representing your subconscious," Charlie sighed. "What you see depends on the cultural symbols you've been encultured to."

"Well why the hell didn't you say that!?" Beach Head barked. "Do I look like Psyche-Out? Warn me before you start dropping psycho-babble, your shamanic hocus pocus is bad enough!"

"Duly noted," Spirit smiled. "I shall abstain from large words."

"You're asking for it, Iron-Knife."

Lifeline coughed slightly to get their attention. Beach Head was riled up enough about things as it was, he didn't need to take it out on their fellow Joe. Spirit was probably the nicest and most level headed person in the Pit, but he also had an incredibly dry and witty sense of humor, which wasn't always fully appreciated.

"What about Beach Head?" the doctor asked. "You said something about him getting a secondary mutation."

Beach Head stopped glaring and gave Spirit a curious look instead.

"It's possible," Charlie answered. "My spirit guide didn't say anything about your powers, except that they would change."

"What about…do I look different?" the ranger asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Should you be telling us this, seeing as it concerns the future?" Lifeline asked. Spirit shrugged.

"Take it as possible future," he answered. "I've never really dealt with a vision like this before. I don't know what to make of it."

"What did I look like?" Beach Head repeated grumpily. Charlie paused a moment and tried to remember.

"Your hair was silver and your skin was light purple," he answered. "Your eyes kept changing color, so don't know…"

"Purple!?" the ranger swore, horrified. "Ahm not going to be the damn purple ranger!"

"And why should you be worried about the color of your skin?" Spirit asked quietly, meeting his eyes. Beach Head froze for a long moment before he looked away.

"Sorry," the ranger muttered. "You're right. Ah shouldn't care what people think." The man seemed a bit upset, though Spirit guess that the ranger was angrier with himself than him.

"I also saw a vision of you in a swamp," Spirit said, switching topics. "You and another man were looking for the Dreadnoks. My spirit guide implied that the two of you are going to become friends."

Beach Head raised an eyebrow.

"Friend, huh?" the ranger asked. "What's this pogue look like?"

* * *

_Time:__ 24:20 Zulu, Monday; 20:20 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

Remy LeBeau had a tingling feeling on the back of his neck and he looked suspiciously around the kitchen. Rogue was lounging in a nearby seat and reading a fashion magazine while Warren Worthington III poured himself a glass of chardonnay.

"Somethin' wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Someone's talkin' 'bout Remy," Gambit scowled. "Or watchin', dough no one else is here." The beautiful Southern belle gave him a funny look.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"My neck got all tingly," he replied. "N Tante Mattie always said dat when dat happens, someone's talkin' bout you." His female companion tried and failed to hide a smile.

"That's just superstition," she answered. The Cajun shook his head.

"It's true," he insisted. "It's not superstition."

"Who's Tante Mattie?" Archangel asked curiously, sipping his glass of wine.

"Crazy voodoo lady who lives in a swamp," Rogue answered. After a moment, she added, "Ah think."

"She's not crazy," the former thief corrected. "Dough she is a voodoo lady n' she does live in a swamp."

"Voodoo?" Warren Worthington asked warily.

"Yep," Remy replied.

The blue mutant shook his head. If it involved magic, he didn't want to know anything else.

"Rogue's right," Archangel said instead. "You're just imagining it. The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Yeah it does," the red eyed mutant grinned. "It's cause I'm so pretty n' all." The rich mutant glared at the Cajun.

"Tombée à plat," Remy muttered. Some people just couldn't take a joke.

"Anyway, people aren't just sitting around talking about you," Archangel continued. "Even if they are, I highly doubt that a 'tingly feeling' is a sign that they are."

Remy snorted obstinately. The other mutant sighed again.

"Superstitious Cajun."

Gambit retorted with something unkind in French.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_There perhaps wasn't much story wise this chapter, but I wanted to show Beach and Lifeline reacting to Cobra Commander's speech, as well as Flint and Duke's discussion. I'm also not sure yet if I'll have a Beach Head/Cover Girl pairing in this story, though I'm leaning in that direction. I like the pairing even if it isn't 'canon', so I at least wanted to show that Beach has feelings for her.  
_

_I referenced Spirit's 'psycho-babble' from the article, "__Shamanism as Neurotheology and Evolutionary Psychology," by__Michael Winkelman. You can find it online if interested, as this website won't let me post weblinks._

_"Tombée à plat,"__ is French for 'to fall flat', in reference to a joke that isn't found to be funny._


	9. Reconciliation

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 9: Reconciliation**_

_Time:__ 06:30 Zulu, Wednesday; 10:30 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit _

General Clayton Abernathy silently waited for his two immediate subordinates to show up. Several concerns were on his mind, including the upcoming discussion with Duke, as well as the arrival of Nick Fury later that day.

As he waited for Duke and Flint, Hawk absentmindedly rolled his prized baseball in his hands. An avid baseball fan, the general prized his autographed Mickey Mantle baseball. Ninja thefts were common in the Pit, though the items were always cheerfully returned. Hawk's prized baseball, however, was a clear 'No-theft' item.

A smart rap on the door alerted him to the arrival of his warrant officer. Less than a minute later, his second in command walked in. Hiding a sigh, Hawk returned his beloved baseball to its glass case.

"Good morning gentlemen," Hawk said. "Coffee?" he pointed to the just brewed coffee in the corner of his office. Duke waved it off while Flint immediately helped himself to a cup.

"We have a lot of things to discuss," the general said. "First of all…" he paused a moment and looked over at Duke. "There're things I need to fill you in on."

Duke raised an eyebrow. Flint nonchalantly sipped on his coffee, deciding it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"Sir?" the blonde asked after a moment.

"Duke, I'm going to be frank with you," Hawk said curtly, but not unkindly. "I don't agree with your stance on mutant registration, but I'll respect your opinions." The other man's mouth opened slightly. Conrad Hauser clearly hadn't expected this to be the first thing out of the general's mouth.

"However," the general continued. "I need to inform you that there are two mutants under your command and they're not quite so willing to see your point of view."

There was a long silence as shock registered itself over Duke's face. Flint eyed his friend over the rim of his Styrofoam cup.

"This…won't be a problem, will it?" Hawk asked quietly. The blonde continued to stare at him.

"No," The other man said after a moment. His second in command closed his eyes and then reopened them. "I'm sorry if I've given the impression that I don't like mutants."

"I'm not the one you have to convince of that, Son," Hawk said seriously. "You may have a harder time convincing Beach Head and Lifeline of that."

"May?" Flint snorted, finally speaking. Duke looked over at his friend before back at the general.

"Beach Head and Lifeline?" he asked quietly. Hawk nodded. Duke groaned.

"No wonder Beach Head's been acting pissy at me the last few days."

"He's a telepath," Flint said. Duke stared at him and the warrant officer shrugged. "Just thought I'd warn you."

"He's not well trained and it's weak," Hawk told him. "His empathic skills are much stronger and according to him, it has a range of about three klicks. Though obviously…the further away people are the harder it is. He's also a telekinetic."

Duke sat silently, digesting that information. After a moment, a pair of blue eyes met his.

"Is that why Beach was helping Psyche Out with interrogations?" he asked.

"Yes. I was having him scan the Televipers," Hawk answered. "He also tried to scan Bludd yesterday and this morning, but something is blocking his telepathic scans."

"What?" Duke asked. Clayton shrugged.

"We don't know. But based on information from S.H.I.E.L.D., there are ways to block scans. In fact, we have reliable information that Cobra has the know how to do it."

This time, both men gave him questioning looks.

"The attack at the G8 Summit was apparently a Cobra operation," Hawk said seriously, lacing his fingers together. "Firefly is the one who killed Dr. Moira MacTaggert and Storm Shadow attempted to kill Dr. Henry McCoy."

Flint cursed under his breath. Duke gritted his teeth.

"How did you find this out?" the blonde asked.

"The X-Men contacted Fury," Hawk answered. "They captured Storm Shadow. Apparently he's been under Cobra mind control. Fury tells me the telepaths in X-Men have been working to remove the brainwashing."

"At least we know why he turned traitor," Flint said.

"Do Snake Eyes and Jinx know yet?" Duke asked. Hawk shook his head.

"Not yet, but I will inform them of it later today," he answered. He stood up and began to pace the room. Hawk forced himself to stop once he realized what he was doing.

"Apparently Firefly and Storm Shadow were wearing devices that blocked telepaths," the general said. "Lifeline and Psyche Out looked for a similar device on Bludd, but couldn't find one. We can only assume that it's a more permanent device, possibly an implant. They're both looking through brain scans as we speak."

The other two men in the room thought about that.

"Sir?" Duke asked after a moment. "I forgot to ask. What are Lifeline's powers?"

"Think of Thor or Ms. Marvel, but as a pacifist," Flint smirked. "He could probably flatten anything in our arsenal if he wanted to."

Duke could only find one response to that.

"God dammit."

* * *

_Time:__ 09:00 Zulu, Wednesday; 13:00 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit dojo_

It had been two days since Snake Eyes had returned from North Korea. It had been exactly one week and one day since he found out about Beach Head's mutation and two days since he found out about Lifeline's.

One week. Two days. Good Lord, but it felt like it had to be longer than that.

The Silent Master found himself in a bit of a dilemma. It was time for hand to hand combat training and the two mutants in question were part of it. Beach Head he wasn't so concerned about. How the hell to train a pacifist medic with godly speed and strength was another matter.

"Okay, Lifeline, you're with…" Scarlett started to say. The ninja held up a hand to stop her. She looked at him in surprise and Snake Eyes hurriedly explained. Sort of.

*I want Lifeline and Beach Head to spar with me today,* he signed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two men exchange looks. The ninja master also didn't miss the smug look in the ranger's eyes.

"_Unless you feel like openly displaying your powers,"_ Snake Eyes thought at him. _"I don't think your telekinesis is going to help you today."_ The man's empathy was another matter, though his control was obviously not that great. The ninja intended to address that problem, as even weak telepathy could be a great asset in a close combat situation.

A few seconds passed before he heard the sardonic reply in his head.

"_Lifeline wants to know how many attacks he should dodge,"_ Beach Head replied smugly. _"Seeing as he's faster than you and all."_

Oh, they wanted to play that way, did they? Admittedly, Snake Eyes was a bit miffed that years of training apparently meant nothing to a man who could move at least faster than the speed of sound. Beach Head, too, seemed to be pretty confident in himself.

Not that he wasn't always anyway, but the ninja suspected that the man was growing more confident in his using his mutant abilities.

As Lifeline stepped onto the mat, Snake Eyes shifted between agitation and the thrill of the challenge. Think lightly of him, would they? Mutant abilities or not, he was the damn Silent Master. Neither the ranger nor the doctor had half of his combat skill.

"_Beach Head, do me a favor and translate for me,"_ Snake Eyes asked silently. The ranger lifted an eyebrow underneath his balaclava. The ninja couldn't say the things he wanted via sign language, otherwise Scarlett and some of the others might see.

"_If you're asking me to help you and Lifeline have a telepathic conversation, I ain't that strong."_

"_That would be why I said 'translate,' now wouldn't it?"_ he replied testily.

"_Oooh, someone's in a bad mood."_

Yep, someone was definitely a bit overconfident today. Actually, two someones. He didn't fail to notice the small smile tugging at the corner of Lifeline's lips.

*Something funny?* he signed. He saw no reason to hide_ that_.

"Sorry," Edwin Steen answered, wiping the amusement from his face.

"_It's a bird, it's a plane, it's…"_ Beach Head sang silently.

"_God dammit Wayne, shut up!"_

"…_it's Super Pacifist!"_

If looks could kill, there would be a dead ranger. Unfortunately, Snake Eyes's glare only made Beach Head's smirk grow.

"_Remember, your turn is next,"_ the ninja warned. Lifeline, quite oblivious to the silent conversation, though somewhat suspecting that a telepathic exchange was going on, waited patiently for the ninja master's signal to begin.

"_Tell him to use the speed he usually does during hand to hand training,"_ the ninja finally said.

Admittedly, the speed that Lifeline usually used was already fast, though not as fast as any of the ninja. The man did have a black belt in aikido, which actually made training interesting.

The doctor dodged a hand strike and redirected the energy away from his body. Snake Eyes noticed that the other man's movement had been slightly faster than usual and he wondered if Beach Head had failed to communicate 'use your usual speed' or if the other man was doing it on purpose.

"_I might have suggested upping the speed a little, but not so much that it's too obvious,"_ a certain ranger replied.

"_It's obvious to me,"_ he replied. He noticed Jinx watching them spar curiously, as neither man had stopped. _"It's obvious to Scarlett and my trainees too. Tell him to slow back down."_

After Beach Head relayed the information, the doctor slowed back down. Snake Eyes gritted his teeth.

"_Seriously you stupid ranger, are you trying to get discovered?"_

The other man chose not to respond. And although the ninja's mind was focused on the spar, another part wondered about that. The two mutants were upset by recent events, as well as their continued silence about their mutations. Snake Eyes rather suspected that at least unconsciously, their desire to rebel against everything was causing them to act out in small ways.

Either that…or they felt emboldened by knowing that a few people knew of their mutations and hadn't run screaming. Or for pitchforks and shotguns.

Snake Eyes planted a hit to the other man's ribs and he went down on the ground. After a moment, he realized that his own fingers should have shattered from the impact.

"_He dodges just enough that you barely hit him," _Beach Head answered. _ "I asked him about it earlier."_

Swell.

The other man stood back up and the ninja held out a hand to briefly pause the fight. If Snake Eyes had possessed near equal strength and speed, he could have seriously hurt the doctor with that move.

*Do it again,* he ordered, signing this time. The ninja showed Lifeline the correct way to block that attack. *Don't be careless or someone will seriously hurt you.*

"_Beach Head," _he added silently._ "Tell this idiot that his mutant powers don't give him a free pass on learning good self defense."_

Lifeline gave him a surprised look. Snake Eyes sighed. The ninja realized that they were going to have to have a serious heart to heart chat later regarding his powers.

*Later, you and I are going to have a chat,* he promised. The doctor looked a bit dumbfounded, and somewhat worried at that.

"Um, okay," he answered.

"_Over hill, over dale, we have hit the dusty trail…"_

"_Shut it Beach Head,"_ Snake Eyes silently warned.

"…_as our caissons go rollin' along! Up and down…"_

Damn smartass, telepathic rangers.

Fortunately, the ranger wasn't so smug when his own turn came. Beach Head had attempted to carry on with his mental harassment by singing "Whiskey Girl", but found that fighting and using telepathy at the same time was too difficult.

In the end, Snake Eyes was rather satisfied that mutant powers didn't equal into instant victory. Unfortunately, he still had to prove that to Lifeline. Teaching Beach Head to use his powers while fighting was going to be difficult as well.

After training, Snake Eyes silently made arrangements to meet with both men later, away from prying eyes. Both men had different training issues and the ninja couldn't address them during the regular hand to hand training sessions.

"_Hey Beach Head,"_ he called out silently, as everyone filed out of the dojo. The ranger sent him a questioning look.

"_A hundred bottles of beer on the wall, a hundred bottles of beer…"_ Snake Eyes sang silently.

"_Very funny."_

"_Pass one down, hand it around…"_

"Damn it!" Beach Head swore aloud.

"…_a hundred bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…"_

Ah, but revenge was sweet.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:05 Zulu, Wednesday; 14:05 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit _

Clayton Abernathy and Nicholas Fury sat across a narrow table from each other. Each man had exchanged the necessary pleasantries and was now trying to get a feel for the other. So far, they liked what they saw.

"Any information from Bludd yet?" Nick Fury finally asked.

"No," Hawk answered. The grizzled man across from him took a long puff from his cigar. The general resisted the urge to cough. He'd always hated cigars.

"We should have a telepath scan him," Fury said, eyeing him intently. "To get what the interrogators don't." It took all of Hawk's self control to keep his face from freezing.

"Perhaps," Hawk said. Fury eyed him a moment before tapping the end of his cigar on a nearby ashtray.

"Unless…you already are," The S.H.I.E.L.D. director said dryly. Hawk felt his lips stiffen.

"And what gives you that impression," Hawk replied evenly.

"You were very interested in the fact that Storm Shadow and Firefly were wearing telepathic blockers," the other man answered gruffly. Hawk debated on his answer.

"Cut with the crap, Abernathy," Fury finally said. "I won't tell the higher ups if that's what you want."

Hawk studied him. Fury was gruff and ornery as hell, but the general knew the man's history. Nicholas Fury was a patriot, a war hero and loyal as a dog. In some ways, the man in front of him reminded him much of what an older version of Wayne Sneeden might be.

That thought oddly comforted him.

"He's untrained," Hawk finally answered. "We also believe that Bludd has some kind of telepathic blocker implanted in him." Nick Fury considered that a moment.

"Send him to Charles Xavier's school. There's about five telepaths connected to it. One of them can train him," Fury said. He took another long puff of nicotine. "You might want to consider sending him…and any other mutants you have under your command."

Damn, the man was good. He wasn't head of S.H.I.E.L.D. for nothing.

"There's two," Hawk answered, figuring he'd already gone this far. "That I know of, anyway." If Fury was on personal relations with the X-Men, then letting him on the secret was probably strategically a good move.

"You can understand if I'm hesitant to reveal them," Hawk said truthfully. Fury gave him a dry smirk, all too reminiscent of a certain sergeant major.

"I think you can trust me on that," Fury said quietly. "I know our government ain't perfect Abernathy. I'll keep quiet."

"The telepath is our sergeant major, the other mutant is our doctor," Hawk answered. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor…the one wearing the red 'human target' outfit?" the man asked. "The one that's supposed to be a bloody pacifist?"

It was Hawk's turn smile wryly.

"He's invulnerable to bullets," he answered. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"And your sergeant major?" the director asked dryly.

"Sergeant Major Sneeden," Hawk continued, his smile growing. "I'm sure you've at least heard his name. He's a legend at Fort Benning."

"I've heard the name," Fury smirked. "One of my agents went through Benning. According to him, he still has nightmares of Sneeden. Sometimes I think he's more terrified of him than me."

Hawk didn't bother to hide the amusement on his face. Only Beach Head could manage to terrify random S.H.I.E.L.D. agents without physically even being present.

"If you stick around, you can watch him running the Greenshirts or Joes through PT," the general added. Fury took one last puff of his cigar before squashing it on the ashtray.

"Interesting…I just might take you up on that," Nick Fury replied. "Though you'd better be careful, Abernathy. If he's half as good as the rumors say, I just might steal him to train _my_ people."

Hawk only gave him another wry smile. Compliment or not, there was no way he'd give up his sergeant major without a fight.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:40 Zulu, Wednesday; 17:40 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Thomas Arashikage sat quietly on the front steps of the Xavier Mansion. Nearby, the sound of screaming and laughing children echoed from the basketball courts. How long had it been since he'd heard children playing?

The ninja wasn't really sure what to do with himself. Charles Xavier and Jean Grey had removed most of the brainwashing. The emotional and mental pain, as well as the accompanying confusion, well…that would take longer to heal.

The X-Men Blackbird had landed several hours ago. The funeral of Moira MacTaggert had only been held the previous day. Storm Shadow, fresh from taking part in the mission that killed her, was understandably awkward at the funeral.

He didn't have to attend of course, but a part of him felt obligated to. So, he'd found a set of civilian dress clothes to wear. The ninja had silently watched from the back of the funeral, taking in the grieving family and friends of the dead woman.

As for now, he simply sat on the steps and breathed in the warm, late July air. Tree leaves rustled gently in the wind. Clouds floated overhead. How long had it been since he had been able to sit like this?

"Ja, a penny for your thoughts, mein freund?"

Tommy looked up in the direction of the voice. A blue mutant was sitting on top of the roof, peering down at him. A tail swished back and forth behind the strange man.

"I'm afraid I don't even have a penny," the ninja replied sardonically. "I have a Tootsie roll though…does that count?"

The mutant laughed at that, before leaping gracefully down to join him.

"A sense of humor," the other man said with a smile. "At least Cobra didn't totally destroy that." He held out his hand toward the ninja.

"Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler."

"Thomas Arashikage, or Storm Shadow," the ninja answered, though the man obviously knew that already. The two men shook hands.

They didn't speak again for awhile. The mutant known as Nightcrawler sat silently next to Tommy, enjoying the end of a summer day. Suddenly though, there was a pop and the mutant vanished. The stench of…something…wafted around the steps and Storm Shadow gagged.

Whatever the hell it was, it smelled like something that the Dreadnoks had once blown up back at Cobra headquarters.

There was another pop and the mutant was back, holding two glasses of lemonade. Tommy hastily removed his hands from his nose, but not quickly enough for Nightcrawler to miss it.

"Ach…sorry about that," Kurt Wagner apologized. "I leave behind the smell of brimstone when I teleport."

Brimstone? That's what it was?

"It's okay," Tommy hastily said. "I just wasn't expecting it." _Wasn't expecting? Some ninja you are_, he thought. _Expect the unexpected._

"Is that your only power?" Storm Shadow asked, wanting to change the subject. The other man grinned as he handed one of the lemonades to the ninja.

"Well, if I do say so myself, I am a dashing rogue with quite the flair for swordsmanship," Nightcrawler said.

"You're a swordsman?" Tommy asked. Kurt Wagner nodded.

"European style. I've mastered the foil, the epee, and the saber," he answered proudly. Storm Shadow held his tongue. It wouldn't do to insult Western fencing when the man was making an effort to befriend him. Even though, for obvious reasons, the ninja was biased in favor of Japanese swordsmanship.

"Maybe we can spar sometime," Storm Shadow said instead. He sipped on the lemonade.

Lemonade. Actual fresh lemonade.

"That would be fun," the mutant said. "I need a new fencing partner. Remy tends to cheat."

"Nothing wrong with cheating," Tommy said. The other man gave him a surprised look, as if offended by the ninja's breach of honor.

"Er…at least, when you don't have a choice," he added. "It's definitely bad swordsmanship though." Nightcrawler nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, that's what I always say. Bad sportsmanship! Errol Flynn wouldn't cheat!"

"Errol Flynn?" Tommy asked. He seemed to be having a problem with keeping his mouth closed. His companion shook his head sadly.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Errol Flynn?" he asked in shock.

"Well…I've just never watched any of his movies," the ninja answered. "In fact, I haven't watched any movies in a long time." The blue mutant grinned slightly at that.

"Never?" Kurt Wagner asked. "Well then, I guess we'll have to watch one tonight." It was Storm Shadow's turn to look at him in surprise.

"It's not like you have anything better to do," the mutant pointed out. "You could sit out here all night and brood or come inside and enjoy some normalcy for once."

"Normalcy?" Tommy echoed. "I don't think I've ever had that."

There was a long pause as he stared down at the remains of his drink.

"I don't know what to do," he finally admitted. The man at his side sighed.

"I know it's difficult," Nightcrawler said. "My friend Logan, he's gone through much the same as you. He's been experimented on, brainwashed, and used as a weapon against his will."

"How does he deal with it?" Tommy asked. The German mutant smiled at him.

"You'll have to ask him that. If I were to guess though, being surrounded by people who care about him definitely helps."

Tommy thought back to his best friend, the man that he called brother. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to seek out Snake Eyes.

"What you decide to do is your choice," Nightcrawler said after a moment. "You have that freedom now, the freedom of free will."

"My free will has gotten me into a lot of trouble," Tommy admitted. "The whole reason I joined Cobra the first time was to get revenge on the man who killed my uncle."

"So you'd rather be controlled?" the other man asked softly.

"No!" Storm Shadow quickly replied. "That's not what I meant." His heart beat fast inside his chest. That wasn't what he meant, was it?

"Do not repay anyone evil for evil," Nightcrawler quoted, "be concerned for what is noble in the sight of all. If possible, on your part, live at peace with all." The mutant took a sip of lemonade before continuing. "I won't quote the rest of the passage, other than 'Do not be conquered by evil but conquer evil with good.'"

"Who wrote that?" Tommy asked.

"St. Paul, in his letter to the Romans," Nightcrawler answered.

"Never read it," the ninja answered. The mutant didn't answer, instead looking out across the front lawn. The sound of playing children was dying away, as they raced inside for dinner.

"Revenge got you into trouble the first time," the mutant finally said. "Please don't seek it out again. I know Cobra wronged you, but revenge never causes anything but sorrow."

Thomas Arashikage silently thought that over. Birds sang overhead. The sun still shown brightly, unaware of the troubles that humans caused down on earth. Regardless of what happened, the sun continued to rise and set.

"I believe it's time to eat," his blue companion finally said. "Bobby and Jubilee made lasagna. Even ninjas need to eat," he added. Storm Shadow smiled slightly at that.

"Homemade lasagna? Of course I'm eating."

* * *

_Time:__ 16:18 Zulu, Wednesday; 20:18 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Storm Shadow took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Dr. Henry McCoy. It was surreal. Just a few days ago he had been trying to kill this man. Now he was about to beg for forgiveness.

There was no answer and the ninja wondered if he should knock again or leave.

"Please come in," Henry McCoy called from inside the room. "I can't come to the door right now."

Tommy bit his lip. He needed to do this. He wanted to do this. Running away from it wasn't going to accomplish anything. Besides, after all the X-Men had done for him so far, he could at least apologize to the man he had hunted.

Storm Shadow slipped quietly into the room and shut the door. Laboratory equipment lined the room and for a moment, the ninja had an unpleasant flashback to Dr. Mindbender's lab. A small knife of panic cut through him and with great effort, he pushed it away.

"Ah, Mr. Arashikage. The Professor told me to expect you."

Tommy looked up to see that the Beast was hanging upside down from one of the ceiling beams, intently studying a piece of paper.

"Um…I'm sorry for interrupting," he started. The furry, blue mutant leapt down from the ceiling. His white lab coat was pristine, despite the smell of chemicals in the room. Again, the image of Mindbender floated into his mind.

Thomas Arashikage, once known as the Young Master, knelt down and bowed his head, touching his forehead against the floor.

"Please forgive me."

There was a long silence, but Storm Shadow fought the urge to look up. Finally, he felt the other man approach him. Despite his size, the mutant was surprisingly light footed. A large, furry hand touched his shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive, Mr. Arashikage. You weren't in control of your actions."

Tommy looked up at that. The face of Henry McCoy peered down at him, kindly and forgiving. Something about it reminded him of his uncle, the Soft Master.

"It was still me," he replied stubbornly.

"Think of yourself as dead," Henry McCoy said. Tommy stared at him.

"What?" he asked. The Beast ignored him, continuing on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You have lived your life. Now take what's left and live it properly," he said. Henry McCoy stood up, still holding the sheet of paper in one of his large hands.

"Marcus Aurelius," the Beast explained, "wrote that in his _Meditations_. "He was the quintessential philosopher king…or emperor, rather."

"Everyone seems fond of quoting dead people tonight," Storm Shadow replied. Beast smiled at that.

"And pray, Mr. Arashikage, why should we ignore the wisdom of our forebears? Lives are too short to keep repeating the same mistakes. The least we can do is learn from them."

Thomas considered that. Life was indeed too short and he'd already made far too many mistakes in his life. _'Take what's left and live it properly…'_

"So…what else did Marcus Aurelius have to say?" he finally asked. Henry McCoy gave him a wide smile.

"Many things, dear Thomas. The _Meditations_ is a book about dealing with pain…"


	10. Suspicions and Hard Lessons

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 10: Suspicions and Hard Lessons  
**_

_Time:__ 20:03 Zulu, Wednesday; 00:03 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

The Silent Master sat, for once and perhaps only for the moment, at peace with the world. The ninja sat cross-legged on top of the motor pool, which was in turn on top of the Pit. He smelt the faint scent of ocean water and oil and in the distance, the night lights of New York City twinkled on into the night.

His brother was free.

It was a mantra that he silently repeated. _Tommy's free_. It had been nearly two hours since Hawk had informed him and Jinx of the circumstances surrounding his brother's escape. After the younger of the Arashikage cousins had left the general's office, Snake Eyes had also been informed of Hawk's intention to contact Charles Xavier personally about Storm Shadow, as well as about Beach Head and Lifeline.

Somewhere, in the city twinkling so tantalizing at him, Thomas Arashikage was _free_.

Snake Eyes smiled.

Scarlett had immediately sensed that something had happened. Hawk had given him permission to inform her about Tommy, knowing that she was practically a member of the extended Arashikage clan anyway. The beautiful red head had smiled at him, equally relieved that the wayward ninja hadn't intentionally betrayed them.

His smile faltered, only to be replaced with a dark scowl.

He'd been brainwashed. As if Tommy's life hadn't been difficult enough, he'd just escaped Cobra only to be sucked forcefully in again. Someone would pay for that.

A tiny crack of noise caught his attention, but he purposely ignored it. He'd tensed the first time it had happened and had even drawn his sword. Lifeline had appeared briefly, sheepishly apologizing. Apparently Beach Head had sensed the ninja's change in mood and had sent the medic to make sure he was alright, although spy was a more technically accurate term.

Snake Eyes had been greatly amused, as the other man had no idea how he'd been detected. The ninja had given the by now patented 'I'm a ninja' answer, which was partly correct. However, the real answer was that the medic made tiny telltale cracks of noise, almost like miniscule thunder, when he used small bursts of superspeed. It wasn't terribly noticeable, unless you were someone like Snake Eyes who had been trained to hear small things.

The fact that Lifeline's mutant powers weren't foolproof made him insufferably pleased. He now had further ammunition to use whenever the medic was balking on training.

His lips twitched up into a brief smile. The X-Men were going to have their hands full when Beach Head and Lifeline showed up, especially if Storm Shadow was still present.

He grinned widely at that.

There was no point in being angry at the moment. Cobra would be dealt with later. For now, he was simply thankful that his prayers had finally been answered. Hawk had told him that he planned to tell the rest of GI Joe about Storm Shadow, partly to clear his name and partly to use it as an example of the good things that mutants could do.

The ninja hummed silently to himself, unconsciously choosing an old Johnny Cash song that his father had favored. Or perhaps he had heard Beach Head humming it recently. If the ranger had one thing in common with his deceased father, it was a similar taste in music.

"_There will be peace in the valley for me some day  
There will be peace in the valley for me dear Lord I pray  
(There'll be no sadness no sorrow no trouble I see)  
There will be peace in the valley for me (for me)."_

Yes, for the moment…even if only for the moment, his heart was at peace.

* * *

_Time:__ 03:20 Zulu, Thursday; 07:20 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

"Move it you dang maggots!"

An amused Nick Fury puffed on a cigar as an Alabama accent bellowed at the GI Joe team scrambling across an obstacle course. He blew out a puff of smoke as he watched one of the ninjas nimbly make her way through a 'mine field'. While the other soldiers weren't as agile as the small woman, there was a clear reason they were GI Joes. They were the cream of the crop. Fury would take any of them for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Damn it Dusty! Cobra's not going to sit around while you lollygag through a firing zone! Drop n' give me fifty!"

The desert trooper in question grimaced, but dropped to the ground. Despite his failure to meet the bellowing ranger's expectations, he was without a doubt quicker than the average Green Beret or SEAL. No doubt it had something to do with the drill leader pushing him to work harder.

Fury wanted Sneeden. He'd read his files and now he'd seen the man's training. S.H.I.E.L.D. could benefit from having the ranger, even if only for a few weeks to run its agents through the grinder. There was no way Abernathy would willingly give him up though and now the X-Men were about to get their hands on him. Of course, once Sneeden began training with other mutants, Nick fully expected that his training methods would improve and adapt to handle potential combat with mutant powers.

"Impressed?" a voice behind him asked. Speak of the devil…

"They're GI Joes," Fury answered. "I wouldn't expect less of them Abernathy, especially since they're yours." Hawk grinned slightly at him, clearly proud of the men and women under his command. Fury respected that. The general had good reason to be proud.

"I want him," Nick finally said bluntly. Hawk looked sideways at him. "I don't care if it's just one or two weeks," he added.

"And how do I know 'one or two weeks' wouldn't turn into a permanent loan?" Hawk asked carefully.

"You don't," Fury smirked. "But honestly, that man wouldn't willingly leave your team. I can tell just from watching him."

There was another puff of smoke.

"My second in command got a hold of Stark," Hawk said after a moment. "After he's cleared for security, we'll have him take a look at the weapons shipment we picked up from Cobra." Fury nodded at that, still watching the soldiers running through the obstacle course.

"What kind of man is he?" the general asked, trusting the other man's opinion.

"A pain in the ass," Nick Fury smirked. "But good at what he does. Be careful Abernathy, you might be trying to recruit Stark by the end of this."

"Tony Stark? In GI Joe?" Hawk asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"You've got two mutants-one that's a superpowerful pacifist, a gourmet chef who's also a gunner, a sailor that thinks he's a pirate, a former supermodel, and god damn ninjas. He'd fit right in," Fury said dryly. "Besides, his best friend's a Marine. That's got to say something."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. director allowed his eyes to find a young man climbing up the A-frame as if he were Spiderman.

"What's his name?" he asked, nodding towards the A-frame.

"Kamakura," Hawk answered. The general gave him a knowing look before adding, "You can't have any of my ninjas."

"You don't need three ninjas Abernathy. Four, if Storm Shadow comes back."

"Is S.H.I.E.L.D. that hard up if you're trying to steal _my_ people?" Hawk asked, somewhat irately.

"Nope, just want the best of the best," Nick replied.

"So do I. Get your own damn ninjas."

* * *

_Time:__ 09:30 Zulu, Thursday; 13:30 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

_From the personal files of Charles Xavier:_

_Moira's death has left a hole that can't be replaced. I had hoped that we were finally taking a step forward with her and Dr. McCoy's invitation to speak at the world summit. However, I fear that her assassination by Cobra, as well as that organization's offer of "asylum" to mutantkind has brought unforeseen difficulties in the near future. I am concerned for those mutants who are no doubt seeking out this terrorist organization at this very moment. Unfortunately, the conflict between Magnus and I seems to have polarized the mutant population and mutants are now seeking out Cobra as a third alternative. Magnus does not yet know that the deaths at the G8 Summit were a Cobra operation. I hope he will be amenable to work with us on this issue._

_Fortunately, some good seems to have come from this disaster. Jean and I have removed the last of the brainwashing in Thomas Arashikage's mind. Unfortunately, the internal wounds go back much further, back to the time when his uncle the Hard Master was murdered, and the murder blamed on him. My heart goes out to the pain he has been put through. Judging from what we have pulled from his mind, I am concerned that Cobra may try to capture him again. He was too useful a tool for Cobra Commander to let go willingly. Additionally, I fear that those mutants currently fleeing to Cobra will be subjected to the same mind control and experimentation under the man called Dr. Mindbender._

_In the short time he has been with us, Mr. Arashikage has made vast improvements, though the scars will take time to heal. Logan has taken a personal interest in him, even though they have so far spoken little. Last night Thomas was able to sit down and watch a movie with Kurt and actually enjoy it. I suppose it doesn't need to be stated that the movie in question was one of Mr. Wagner's beloved Errol Flynn ones. Thomas's apology to Henry also lifted an emotional burden as well. Afterwards, the two men spent a few hours talking about any number of subjects, ranging from Marcus Aurelius to discussions of their families. This morning, Remy, Kurt, and Rogue managed to talk him into playing a game of basketball with them. Even though his shoulder is still injured from Logan's claws, he is in excellent physical condition. Kurt and Thomas made quite the unstoppable team. Mr. LeBeau is now also of the belief that ninjas are in fact part monkey._

_Needless to say, I am quite pleased with the interest and compassion that my X-Men have shown Mr. Arashikage. Ororo and Jubilee have offered to take him on a tour of this school this afternoon. I think this is a splendid idea. _

_Additionally, through Nick Fury I have learned that GI Joe, Thomas's former unit, is now aware of the circumstances surrounding his second defection to Cobra, as well as his freedom. Mr. Fury has also alerted me that the commanding officer of the GI Joe team, General Clayton Abernathy, will be contacting me shortly about Thomas… as well as about two mutants under his own command. If possible, I should like Thomas to be able to speak with his friend, or rather, brother. His friend Snake Eyes, or Mr.…_

Charles Xavier stopped dictating when he sensed Logan approach his office door. The professor saved his file and telepathically welcomed the other mutant to come in. He immediately sensed that his friend wished to speak of the ninja currently in their care.

"Good afternoon Logan," he greeted. "Please have a seat."

It was mere protocol, really. Logan would take a seat even if he told him _not_ to. However, the gruff man respected him enough to wait a few seconds before settling himself into one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"How's the kid?" he asked, cutting straight to the point. Charles sat back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, looking at the other mutant.

"Much better. The brainwashing has been completely removed. The scars, as you know, will take longer to heal," he said simply. Logan merely grunted. The Canadian sat quietly and Charles waited patiently for him to speak what was on his mind. He'd learned from long experience that Wolverine hated to be prodded.

"I'm worried about him," Logan finally said. "Cobra's goin' to come after him again. Heck, the US government may come after him to recruit him. The kid ain't ready to face either one of those." So Logan had come to the same conclusion.

"He may decide to rejoin GI Joe," Charles Xavier pointed out. "That is where his friends and family are."

"I know Chuck, but he needs time," Wolverine answered. "Cobra knows we have him, they have to." The professor peered at him, looking into his mind. What he saw there pleased him.

"I think your plan is a good idea," Charles finally said. "But I ask that you wait at least two more days so we can monitor him. I think it would also be good if he had a chance to contact the Arashikage clan and his friend Snake Eyes." He half expected Logan to argue, but instead the man nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. Two days, then we're leaving," Logan answered. Charles nodded.

"Thank you Logan."

* * *

_Time:__ 09:30 Zulu, Thursday; 13:30 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head scowled to himself, focusing on the small handgun floating in front of him. He slowly dissembled the Beretta, trying very hard not to drop any of the pieces. The ranger had managed to succeed so far, though it had been agonizingly slow and the pieces dipped dangerously close to the desk he was sitting at.

"_Okay, now put it back to together,"_ Snake Eyes said. The ranger hid a sigh, knowing this was for his own good. Sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes as he attempted to fit the pieces back together. He'd long since ripped off the balaclava.

"_Don't drop it…!"_

_Clang_. The firing pin and extractor spring fell on the desk in front of him and Wayne barely managed to keep the other pieces from falling as well. The ranger gave a frustrated sigh. His head was pounding from the mental concentration. He took a deep breath and telekinetically lifted the fallen pieces back up to hover shakily with the rest of the parts.

Damn it. It hardly took him any time at all to disassemble and reassemble a handgun. He had been at this for what, ten, fifteen minutes? Several more agonizing minutes passed before Wayne managed to successfully reassemble the Beretta, although he dropped a couple more pieces before he finally finished.

The ranger was rather irked at himself. He should have taken it upon himself to come up with this exercise. His inability to control his own powers was causing Beach Head to grow more and more disgusted with himself. How often had he bellowed at the soldiers under his command to work harder and give more than one hundred percent? And here he was only _now_ trying, and struggling, to train the mutant abilities he'd been given.

"_You will practice this every day until you can do it as quickly as you can by hand…without dropping anything,"_ Snake Eyes ordered. Beach Head bit back the bit of orneriness threatening to spill out. He needed the training.

"Fine," he muttered, mentally too tired to reply back telepathically.

"_You will also only use telepathy to talk to me during training sessions,"_ the ninja replied. Wayne swore softly as he glared at the other man. The two men were currently sitting in Beach Head's office.

"_Unless you don't feel like giving me one hundred percent,"_ the ninja said wryly. Beach Head sent him one of his fiercest glares.

"_You know you never have to worry about that from me,"_ he shot back. _"I ain't a hypocrite!"_

"_Good, then you won't mind learning the simple meditation I'm about to teach you."_

Wait, what? Beach Head hadn't agreed to learn any of that ninja hocus pocus. When the ranger made the mistake of saying just that, Snake Eyes reached out and gave him a good smack to the side of his head.

"Ow! Gawd damn ninja!"

Another smack.

"_Stop hitting me! My head already hurts enough, damn it!"_

"_I'll stop hitting you when you stop being stupid,"_ Snake Eyes chastised, ignoring the furious eyes glaring at him. _"It's just a simple meditation, hardly unique to the Arashikage clan. Even Lifeline knows how to do it. How do you expect to improve when you can't even do simple mental exercises?_

Wayne Sneeden glowered silently at him, crossing his arms. Oh, the other man was probably right. The ninja could also easily have Hawk order him to obey, though that was hardly necessary, as Snake Eyes was in charge of hand to hand training anyway. However, this wasn't hand to hand training, but Beach Head figured it was smarter to not point that out, or he'd get smacked again.

"_Stop being a stubborn bear, it's for your own good,"_ the ninja finally sighed. _"Good Lord Wayne, it's just a simple meditation. Even a __**child**__ could learn it. Storm Shadow learned how to do it when he was five."_

Oh that did.

"_Fine,"_ Wayne snapped, harder than he'd intended. His head was currently pounding and as he'd unfortunately discovered, Advil didn't much help with telepathic and telekinetic induced migraines.

"_I swear,"_ Snake Eyes sighed. _"I just get a headache trying to teach you."_

"_Just teach me the dang meditation already so I can get back to work."_

* * *

_Time:__ 10:41 Zulu, Thursday; 14:41 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Lady Jaye wisely averted her gaze when Beach Head stormed around the corner, bellowing at a couple of greenshirts who had accidentally lost control of a Hummer and drove it into his beloved obstacle course. The vehicle had finally come to a halt in the mud pit, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. The man was already in a sour mood and the two Seals had only made it worse.

"He's in a good mood," Cover Girl said dryly. The two women were both filling out reports in a far corner of the mess hall.

"I'd hate to see him in a bad mood," Lady Jaye quipped back. The two women snickered, knowing full well what a pissed off Beach Head was like. Alison stared thoughtfully after the ranger. She hadn't failed to notice that the ranger had first become irritable after Snake Eyes had spent nearly an hour in his office.

The fact that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Nick Fury had been watching him with particular interest also hadn't escaped her attention.

"He's tired," Courtney suddenly said. Alison gave her a curious look. "It's weird, I hardly ever see him this tired."

Lady Jaye silently regarded the former model. The tank jockey shifted nervously under the scrutinizing stare.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Courtney," Alison finally said. "Do you still have feelings for him?" The other soldier looked shocked for a moment before a guilty look flitted across her face.

"You're dating Shipwreck," Lady Jaye pointed out, as if that wasn't obvious.

"I know," Courtney moaned softly, staring at her report. "He's sweet, believe it or not. Hector said he'd stop chasing after other women and he has. I think he honestly has feelings for me. He even brings me flowers."

Lady Jaye sighed as she pushed her small pile of papers away and looked at her friend. This was more important.

"Do you want to stay with him?" she asked. Cover Girl bit her lip and avoided her eyes.

"Courtney, it's important. It's not fair to Hector if you don't return his feelings the same way."

"I don't even think he's interested in me," Cover Girl sighed. "I've tried over the years and Beach just keeps pushing me away."

"That's not true," Lady Jaye replied. The other woman looked up her, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I'm in intelligence, I know how to read people," Alison continued. "I've seen the way Beach Head looks at you when he thinks no one's paying attention." Which was difficult to see, admittedly. The ranger seemed to have a sixth sense in knowing when someone was watching him.

Cover Girl sat silently, staring at the far wall. Alison watched her for a moment before taking a sip of coffee and staring off into space as well.

It was true; she knew how to read people. That was how she knew that something was going on. Beach Head had become less sociable than he usually was, which wasn't much anyway. Instead, he seemed to be spending most of his free time with either Lifeline or Snake Eyes. She hadn't failed to notice the confused looks on Leatherneck and Gung Ho's faces when the ranger sat with Lifeline and Psyche Out for lunch the other day. The two men seemed irritated and a bit hurt that the ranger was spending less time with them.

Then there was Snake Eyes. Lady Jaye unconsciously rubbed her chin, a habit she had picked up from her husband. It was strange, but it often seemed as if a silent conversation was going on between him and Beach Head. There were times when the two men were together and no words or sign language or used, but yet their body language suggested they were having a conversation.

There were other odd things too. A broken cargo truck. Broken cups in the infirmary trashcan. Beach Head staring at his reflection and muttering something about 'stupid shamans' and purple under his breath. He'd stopped when he'd realized she was listening. She'd also seen Snake Eyes, in an odd moment of irritation, shaking his fist at an amused Lifeline. Lady Jaye hadn't heard what the doctor had said, though his lip movements had looked suspiciously like 'Now you know what it feels like.'

In fact, odder yet, Lifeline had stopped wearing his glasses. When anyone asked, he simply stated that he had switched to contacts.

She suspected the Flint knew something, but of course he couldn't tell her.

Alison looked over at Courtney, who was still staring at the wall. It didn't take much detective work to know that a certain ranger was still on her mind.

"Love's never simple, is it?" she asked. The tank driver gave her a lopsided grin.

"Nope, but it's fun."

The two women laughed at that and Lady Jaye looked back down at her reports.

"Speaking of Beach Head, did you ever hear how he managed to break that truck?" she asked curiously. Courtney tapped a finger on her nose as she considered that.

"No," she answered. "It's weird though. After Clutch finished crying over it…" Lady Jaye snickered. "…and swearing at Beach Head, we began to work on it. There was what looks like a…" Cover Girl suddenly paused and looked chagrined.

She'd been about to say that there'd been what looked like a hand print underneath the back fender, pressed into the metal. They'd included it in on the report, but Flint had sent it back and told them to rewrite it, without mentioning the hand print. He'd also ordered her and Clutch not to mention it to anyone.

"Besides the broken fender and windows, the drive shaft was loose and the coolant tank had also exploded," Cover Girl said instead. "Which of course damaged the transmission." It was true, even if not what she was originally going to say. Flint hadn't ordered them to be silent about the rest of it.

Lady Jaye gave her a considering look. It was obvious that she was leaving something out and that she was probably under orders not to say it.

"It gets weirder," Cover Girl added. "One of the shop mechanics told me that she saw Lifeline meet up with Beach and get into the truck. But according to the official report that we got, Lifeline wasn't with him."

"Probably something we're not supposed to know," Lady Jaye shrugged. "Beach was arguing with Flint about something in his office after that." She didn't mention that she'd seen Hawk and Lifeline walk in to join them as well. Something was going on and the fact that she couldn't fit the pieces of the puzzle together bothered her.

However, she reasoned that as Flint hadn't told her anything, he'd been ordered to keep his mouth shut about the truck. Even though she obviously wasn't allowed to know however, her curious mind still wouldn't stop wondering about it.

She wondered if Scarlett had noticed anything as well.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:28 Zulu, Thursday; 15:28 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head groaned as he massaged his temples. The ranger was currently sitting on a box down in one of the storage rooms. No one else was in the room at the moment, for which he was grateful. The whole reason he had come down here in the first place was so he could get away from everyone. Or try to, anyway.

_Pain. Surprise. Laughter. Anger. Irritation. Lust._ Dozens of emotions and sensations flooded into his mind, mixing an ocean that threatened to engulf him. Normally he was able to ignore it. Today, however, his mind was so fatigued and drained that Beach Head was unable to block it out. Unable to take it anymore, he had fled down to the storage rooms in an attempt to get as far away from people as possible.

He couldn't stay there long, unfortunately. Wayne had duties to perform. Hawk had also called a meeting for the Joes to inform them about Storm Shadow.

Stupid Snake Eyes. Stupid greenshirts. Stupid mutant powers. Why the hell did he have to have empathic abilities?

Beach Head took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, and concentrated on the meditation that Snake Eyes had forced on him. It took him several minutes of failed attempts before he felt the pressure in his mind begin to clear somewhat. It wasn't much, but he felt the difference.

Maybe this meditation thing wasn't so bad after all.

Wayne kept concentrating on emptying his mind. Very slowly the distant voices and the sea of emotion faded away until it was nothing more than a faint murmur. His breath slowed and the ranger felt himself finally calming down. After a few more minutes passed, Beach Head finally stood up and began to walk around the storage room.

Now feeling more refreshed, although he was too stubborn to admit to Snake Eyes that he'd actually used the meditation, he turned to leave the storage room. He was once again reminded of why he sometimes hated his powers.

_She groaned as the blonde man nuzzled her neck, tracing his hands down her bare back. Sweat dripped down her face as he…_

Beach Head bolted out of the storage room, his face flushed bright red underneath the balaclava.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:50 Zulu, Thursday; 15:50 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Snake Eyes froze and stared as a murderous looking ranger stormed into the dojo. Kamakura and Jinx froze as well, not quite sure what to make of the angry cursing, unintelligible due to the strong Alabama accent.

"Yew!" Beach Head finally yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Snake Eyes.

"_Oh dear God, what did I do?"_

Whatever it was, the ranger was pissed. The ninja was alarmed to see that the ranger was unconsciously causing a nearby rack of weapons to shake violently.

"_Wayne…" _he warned. The ranger only glared harder at him.

*Leave. Now* he signed rapidly to his two apprentices. Jinx and Kamakura were still gaping at the angry ranger, as well as the shaking weapons. Snake Eyes nearly jumped when Beach Head's eyes briefly flashed with a strange, glowing light.

Snake Eyes pointed in the opposite direction and glared at his students.

*Don't say a word to anyone, just get Lifeline.* He signed at them. The two younger ninjas nodded and retreated quickly. Snake Eyes swore violently to himself.

"_Beach Head,"_ Snake Eyes tried again. _"Calm down before you start tearing apart the dojo." _After a moment, he added, _"If it's something I did, I can't apologize if you don't calm down enough to tell me what the hell I did."_

He watched as the ranger visibly tried to calm himself. The other man closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. Snake Eyes realized with a surprise that Beach Head was actually using the meditation he had so stubbornly resisted learning earlier that day. The weapons rack finally stopped shaking and the pressure in the room suddenly subsided.

There was a familiar crack of noise as Lifeline suddenly appeared in the room. He looked back and forth between both men before finally sighing.

"Okay, what happened?" the medic asked. Beach Head pointed an accusing finger at Snake Eyes. The ninja gave a helpless shrug, still clueless as to what had happened.

"Yew….Scarlett…" the ranger sputtered.

"_What'd we do?"_ the ninja asked, confused. The mutant swore again before he reluctantly continued.

"Ah was down in one of the store rooms n' got caught in one of her memories she'd left there," Wayne snarled. "Next time, warn me about the places yew two decide to…uh…have sex at."

Snake Eyes stared at him, mortified.

"_What?"_ he asked again, signing as well for the medic's benefit. He felt his face heating up. The ninja heard Lifeline snicker slightly at his side.

"It ain't funny!" the ranger wailed. "Yew know what it's like to walk in to something like that? And it was Scarlett's memory to boot!"

Oh dear God. Snake Eyes had forgotten that the ranger occasionally felt old memories and emotions left behind in places.

"I know it's not funny," Lifeline chuckled. "I've got superhearing you know. I hear everything that goes on in the Pit. You know how hard it is to block out that noise?"

The ninja had thought his humiliation couldn't get any worse. Apparently he'd been wrong.

*You…can hear us?* he signed, wanting to die and sink into the floor. The medic nodded.

"Sound is the hardest thing for me to block. Wayne has a hard time blocking emotions. I have a hard time with sound; I can't just stop hearing things. The best I can do is try to ignore them."

Snake Eyes stood there, staring at both of them. Beach Head had finally calmed down, apparently feeling better that Lifeline had similar experiences, even if it they weren't as bad as actually feeling him and Scarlett have…God damn it.

"Exactly," the ranger added, nodding his head. "I can feel everything in the Pit, even when people are breaking frat regs. It's damned hard to ignore once you feel it."

Oh God….

The ninja slapped a hand to his face, too embarrassed to look at either man. It didn't help that the other two men were equally uncomfortable.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Snake Eyes finally told Beach Head, also signing the same thing to Lifeline. _"I didn't know."_ The ranger shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, avoiding the ninja's eyes.

"It's a'right. It's not the first time it's happened."

"Who was it the first time?" Lifeline asked curiously. The ranger groaned.

"Flint."

"He and Lady Jaye are the loudest," the medic said. "I hate listening to them."

"Yeah, they're definitely the worst," the ranger agreed.

"_Can we please stop talking about this?"_ Snake Eyes pleaded. _"I'm sorry, okay? It's not like we have a secret, sound and empathic proof room to go to."_

Beach Head snorted, but nodded his head. The ninja sighed, still unable to push away the embarrassment.

"We've got another problem," Lifeline said, switching topics. "Jinx and Kamakura suspect something now. They told me what happened. I left them in my office and told them to stay there until I got back."

There was sudden silence.

"_I'll talk to them and Hawk,"_ Snake Eyes finally said, his face still burning. Telling Hawk about the incident meant telling him _why _Beach Head had been upset in the first place. The general had always been good about turning his head and ignoring the fact that the frat regulations were continuously broken under his command.

"No, I'll talk to Hawk," Beach Head sighed. "It's my fault for losing control."

"The meeting's soon," Lifeline pointed out. "We'd better get going, especially if you want to talk to your students before it begins. I'll send them back down here."

The other two men agreed. Snake Eyes paused and wondered if he dared embarrass himself further that day. Figuring that if he didn't say what was on his mind, he risked even greater humiliation.

"_Uh…Beach Head…I'd avoid the closet near the fourth level trash compactor."_

"Oh Gawd, there too?"

* * *

_Time:__ 12:07 Zulu, Thursday; 16:07 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Kamakura shifted nervously as he and Jinx sat in Lifeline's office. Neither ninja knew what to say. An angry Beach Head was bad enough, but the shaking weapons and the weird light in his eyes had spooked both of them. Their sensei kicking them out and then Lifeline ordering them to stay there…only to just _vanish_ had left them both speechless.

"What do you think that was all about?" he finally dared to ask quietly. Jinx looked over at him and shrugged.

"Maybe they…"

"Had a disagreement that has now been resolved."

The sudden appearance of Lifeline's voice behind them startled both ninjas. Kamakura was fairly sure he nearly levitated out of his chair. They both swung around to gape at the medic, who was leaning against the door and scrutinizing them.

"H…how?" Jinx asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Go back down to the dojo, Snake Eyes wants to talk to you," he said. The two apprentices looked at each other.

"And don't tell anyone about this," the medic added. "You didn't see any weapons mysteriously shaking and I've been here the whole time, understand?" The two confused ninjas gaped at him before nodding their heads.

"Good. That's the story if anyone but Hawk, Duke, or Flint asks you. Dismissed."

The two ninjas wordlessly exited the office.

* * *

_Time:__ 12:14 Zulu, Thursday; 16:14 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Storm Shadow took a deep breath as he eased into a set of kata. He was currently outside near one of the school gardens, enjoying the fresh air. The scent of lavender drifted over to him as he went through the exercises. His shoulder was still sore, though much better thanks to the X-Men's medical staff.

The X-Man known as Storm had taken him on a tour of the school. Tommy had been greatly impressed by the standards of education the school had, despite the difficulties it had in operating as a school solely for dispossessed mutants. Many of the children had been fascinated by him, especially when they learned that yes, he was a ninja but no, he wasn't a mutant.

A young woman named Jubilee had also joined him. She was in her late teens, probably eighteen or nineteen. He found his lips twitching up into a smile. She'd been more concerned with his lack of civilian clothing and had promised to take him shopping in one of the nearby malls. The young Jubilee had confidently proclaimed herself a 'mall rat', who could find a bargain anywhere.

"How's the shoulder?"

Tommy looked over at the grizzled mutant watching him. He finished his kata before stopping and bowing to the man.

"Much better, thank you," he answered. Wolverine grunted.

"Sorry 'bout the shoulder, Kid," the mutant said. Storm Shadow gave him a surprised look.

"Kid?" he echoed. He wasn't old, but he wasn't exactly _young_ either. Wolverine smirked at him.

"Compared to me you're just a pup," he said. The mutant looked at him a few more seconds motioning for the ninja to follow him.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Still surprised, Tommy followed him. The two men walked in silence as they made their way through the far corners of the school grounds. After a while, Logan finally spoke again.

"Sorry 'bout your uncles. I met them both a long time ago," he grunted. Storm Shadow gaped at him.

"You knew them?" he asked. There was a twinkle of amusement in the other man's eyes.

"Not well. I've got a lot of holes in my memory too, due to the brainwashing _I _went through. I do particularly remember a brash young man and his fiancée. She was quite the spitfire. I think she was your auntie, the one they call Obake Obaasan."

Tommy felt his eyebrows rise even higher. His aunt? The fabled goblin granny? If Wolverine had met her and the Hard Master at that age…

"Uh…how old are you?" Storm Shadow asked. The mutant laughed.

"I have no idea. I told you, I've got a lot of holes in my memory."

"How do you deal with it?" Tommy asked. The older man paused to look at him, his blue eyes piercing in their intensity. "How do you deal with what was done to you?"

The other man didn't answer for a while. He simply kept walking and motioned for Tommy to follow him. After a while, they came to a secluded section of the school grounds. The ninja paused when he saw an authentic Japanese garden, complete with a small rock garden, nestled next to a tiny stream.

"Like it?" Logan asked. "Made it myself."

Tommy walked around it, careful not to disturb the grains of sand. A tiny Shinto shrine sat next to the rock garden, pristine. He looked over at the mutant in surprise.

"Japan's my second home," he answered. "I wanted to have a piece of it with me."

Thomas knelt down in front of the shrine. The peace of the tiny garden filled him and he felt the last remaining vestiges of tension draining out.

"Stay here as long as you want," Wolverine said. He paused a moment before adding.

"We're going on a trip in a couple of days…make sure to pack accordingly when Jubilee drags you to the mall."

"Trip?" Tommy asked, bewildered. "Where?" The other man gave him a sly grin.

"Canada."

* * *

_Author's note__: I wasn't sure what Jubilee's age would be at this time, as I've missed a lot of Marvel issues. I decided to make her about eighteen or nineteen.__ I also decided to go with the second Pit, on Staten Island. It probably doesn't fit within this timeline in the canon, but it made the most sense for the story if I used the Pit in New York._

_Cobra's been absent the last few chapters, but it'll rear its ugly head again very soon._


	11. Problems

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

A shorter chapter, but here you all go, a quick update. Enjoy!

**Silence**

_**Chapter 11: Problems**_

_Time:__ 06:10 Zulu, Friday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters_

"Isn't it glorious, Destro?" Cobra Commander crowed, waving his hands to the people milling below them. Both men were looking over a set of railing, down into one of the cargo bays. Men and women, most of them mutants, waited to be processed by the Cobra agents sitting at several sets of tables.

"Glorious, Commander," Destro replied half-heartedly. Inwardly, he felt as if a dead weight were sitting on his chest. While James McCullen Destro XXIV was not himself a mutant, his son and wife were. The Commander knew of the Baroness's mutation, however Destro had taken great pains to ensure that Alexander's was a secret. At least, if it _was_ still a secret.

Destro flicked his eyes over to where his adult son stood. The young woman known as Mistress Armada was smiling and leaning into him. Alexander wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

James sighed. He didn't trust Armada. She was manipulative and had most likely already told Cobra Commander about Alexander. Destro could clearly see that she was using his son for her own purposes. Unfortunately, Alexander was too much in love with her to notice. Unlike his father, the young man was the type of person who wore his heart on his sleeve and despite the ruse he'd pulled when his father lay on his deathbed, underhanded tactics didn't come naturally to Alexander McCullen Destro.

He was going to have a hard time convincing his son to separate himself from the woman. All subtle attempts so far had either been ignored, or more likely, not even noticed.

"Something wrong Destro?" Cobra Commander asked. Destro hid a growl.

"Nothing that need concern you," he answered with as much neutrality as he could muster. "Family matters."

"Destro, Destro," the Cobra leader said smoothly. "How long have we worked together? I like to think of Cobra as one big family," he waved his arms wide, as if to demonstrate. He turned to look at the taller man.

"And I like to think, as colleagues and 'family,' that we would share information with each other," the Cobra leader added dangerously. Destro narrowed his eyes beneath his mask.

"Such as?" he asked, a hint of warning in his own voice. The Scotsman could tell that his 'colleague' was smirking beneath the dark blue, cloth mask. He had learned to recognize such things over the years.

"The fact that your son is a mutant," Cobra Commander plainly said. So Armada _had _told him. Either that or she had manipulated Alexander into telling the Commander himself. "I'm specifically offering a haven to mutants and you withhold such information from me?" he hissed. Destro restrained his sudden desire to reach out and strangle the man.

"Family affairs," he answered coolly. "Besides, his powers are hardly effective for combat anyway."

"But potentially useful, nonetheless," Cobra Commander added. Destro didn't say anything, but rather waited for the other man to continue.

"Several of our new 'family members' have come to my attention," Cobra Commander finally said, brushing away the small dispute. "They are former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and may be useful. I'm sure you've heard of Mystique and Sabretooth?"

The feeling of dread inside Destro's chest deepened.

"I have," he answered evenly. "I'd be suspicious of their motives, if I were you. I hardly doubt that the infamous Victor Creed is joining out of any sense of loyalty to your cause."

Cobra Commander laughed long and deeply at that. The sound of it churned Destro's stomach.

"I know," he finally said between peals of laughter.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," Destro stated. The Commander slowly regained control, save for the occasional chuckle.

"I know," Cobra Commander repeated. "That's why he's perfect. He's not in it for the money or the cause; he just wants an excuse to kill. He'll be a good replacement for Storm Shadow."

There was a pause.

"So you have given up on recovering him?" the Scotsman dared to ask. He saw the other man smirk underneath his mask again.

"Given up?" the Commander asked. "How ludicrous! Give up on a weapon like Storm Shadow?"

"Of course, how insulting of me to suggest that," Destro said. Inwardly, he prayed that the Arashikage ninja wouldn't come back. The weapons dealer may have made a deal with the devil in working with Cobra, but he'd made that choice. Storm Shadow wouldn't have any choice at all.

_Where ever you are Mr. Arashikage_, Destro thought, _stay far away from here. Don't come back unless you can take my son away with you._

………………………………………..

_Time:__ 06:25 Zulu, Friday; 10:25 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ Manhattan Mall, New York City_

The mall. Of all places for Storm Shadow to find himself, he was at the _mall_. Or more specifically, he was being dragged _through_ the mall by an overexcited eighteen year old, a Weather Goddess, and an Errol Flynn cult worshipping German.

For Thomas Arashikage, this was probably as close as he'd get to society's standards of 'normal.'

"Abercrombie and Fitch?" Storm Shadow asked, looking at a sign. "Do I _have_ to go in there?"

'No,' two other adults said. 'Yes,' one lone teenager said. The vote was in his favor.

Jubilee sulked as she followed the three adults, looking back at the store. Tommy felt his lips twitch into a smile as he watched her.

"Something tells me you just wanted to go in and look at the pictures of all the shirtless men," Tommy said slyly. The young woman's face blushed.

"That's not true!" she denied. Tommy and Kurt both laughed.

"Ah…an ulterior motive," the German mutant said. "We learn the truth."

"Sneaky," Storm Shadow added. "She must be a ninja."

"Ororo! They're making fun of me!" she complained. Ororo Munroe raised an amused eyebrow while Tommy schooled his face into the picture of perfect innocence. Storm's lips twitched up into a smile at that.

"Ignore them, young one," she smiled. "They are rather nice pictures though, aren't they?"

"Storm!" she yelled, scandalized. The older woman's eyes twinkled with hidden humor. The eighteen year old huffed, crossed her arms, and stormed on ahead of them. Tommy looked worriedly after her.

"She'll be fine," Ororo Munroe said, looking at him. "She's just at that age. Jubilee knows we're just teasing her. All will be forgiven in a few minutes." Tommy felt himself relax. He eyed his companions out of the corner of his eyes.

Storm Shadow and Nightcrawler were both wearing tiny devices called image inducers, which projected a holographic image to cover their normal features. Kurt had explained that Tony Stark had made them for those mutants who couldn't pass as regular humans. Today, however, the X-Men weren't taking any chances that Cobra might spot Storm Shadow. For that reason, Tommy was wearing one as well.

It was probably the only time in his life that Storm Shadow could 'pass' for a natural red head.

"Hey guys!" Jubilee yelled at them, waving her hands. "There's a sale!"

"Lead the way!" Kurt called cheerfully back. Tommy wondered how he could be in such a good mood, when he had to disguise himself to do simple things like shopping. To do otherwise would elicit an anti-mutant mob. That thought depressed him, as he rather liked the German mutant.

"She really loves shopping, doesn't she?" Tommy asked. Kurt grinned at him.

"That's why we call her the 'mall rat,'" he said. "Just let her be, mein freund. She feels like she's helping out."

"I'm grateful," Tommy said honestly. "I've just forgotten what it's like to be that young. Everything's an adventure."

"Everything still is an adventure," Kurt grinned, unable to hide his inner swashbuckler. "If you don't think so, then you've gotten old."

Tommy thought about that for awhile. It was hard for him to get excited for an 'adventure.' All he wanted was to have peace and quiet. Maybe his time with Cobra had made him into an old man. He certainly felt like one at times. The two mutants with him seemed to sense that.

"Sometimes things happen that make us feel older than we are," Storm said quietly. "The best we can do is to heal and remember we are not alone." The other mutant nodded in agreement.

"There's a reason you're getting a vacation," Kurt said. They'd all agreed to not speak of the trip to Canada aloud, unless as the generic 'vacation.'

"I suppose so," Tommy replied.

The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly. Canada wasn't too cold this time of year, but Logan hadn't said where precisely they were going. Storm had suggested that the ninja borrow cold weather gear from the X-Men, so as to not alert any possible spies of the possible location of his destination. Anything else he needed could be bought up there.

If there was anything Tommy had learned as a ninja and a soldier, it was to pack light. He was fairly certain, especially based on what the other two mutants had told him, that Logan was the same way. Most of the clothing he was buying now would probably be left at the mansion until he returned.

With Jubilee's help, the ninja came away with a couple pair of shorts, two pairs of jeans, some slacks, various shirts, and of course, underwear. All on sale, of course. As they prepared to leave, Jubilee pointed to a nearby Barnes & Noble bookstore.

"We can't leave yet," she said. "Hank said we've got to buy a book for 'Jason.'." Jason, of course, being the fake name Tommy had been stuck with on the outing. He figured that if anyone asked for a full name, he'd pretend to be a member of the O'Hara brood.

"Well, we can't let Hank down," Kurt shrugged.

Unfortunately, they never made it there. The group had walked about three hundred feet when Tommy realized they were being followed.

…………………………………………….

_Time:__ 06:25 Zulu, Friday; 10:25 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

Lifeline and Psyche Out sat quietly as they studied the scans from Major Bludd's brain. Something had to be blocking telepathic scans, the question was what. Neither man knew what to look for. Fortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them what information they had on the subject.

"How'd training go this morning?" Kenneth Rich asked.

"Fine, I suppose," Lifeline answered. Hawk had given him and Beach Head permission to go to a secluded area off base to train their powers. Or more specifically, for Lifeline to train his. The ranger had practiced telekinetically disassembling and reassembling one of his handguns until he was able to get to the point of not dropping anything. He'd also apparently shaved about a minute and a half off of his time.

While Beach Head had focused on that, the medic had found himself doing pushups. Thousands of them, with a boulder on his back. Beach Head had figured that was the best they could do with what they had, short of parking a Boeing C-17 on his back. He'd also run a couple of laps around the planet. Lifeline had been rather shocked that he'd been able to do that, never having tested what the limits of his powers might be. Beach Head had made him run a third lap and the medic had found himself finally feeling more than a bit winded after that.

Snake Eyes had suggested asking Tony Stark when he arrived if he could put them into contact with the Avengers. He seemed rather keen on borrowing Thor or the Hulk as a sparring partner for the pacifist. Edwin wasn't too thrilled with that prospect, himself. Beach Head, on the other hand, had gotten a maniacal light in his eyes when the ninja had suggested it.

"Hawk said he talked to Charles Xavier this morning," Lifeline said. "He wants to meet the two of us."

"When?" Psyche Out asked. Lifeline shrugged.

"Hawk said something about giving us a weekend pass soon. He also mentioned trying to get us a couple of weeks of leave when possible, so we could go train there," the medic answered. The psychiatrist eyed him carefully.

"Do you want to go?" he asked. "Or are you going because they want you to?" Lifeline looked at him in surprise.

"I do want to go. I've never met any other mutants besides Beach Head."

"But?" the other man questioned. Lifeline sighed.

"I don't want to fight, but…I feel like I'm not pulling my weight," he confessed. "Wayne's working as hard as he can to train and it's all we can do to find things to challenge me. I'm probably not even giving fifty percent, let alone a hundred," Edwin finished glumly.

"If that's the problem, then going to the X-Men will be good for you," Kenneth said. The medic still looked a little depressed and he sighed.

"Look, Beach knows it's not your fault," Kenneth pointed out. "You'd be giving him one hundred and ten percent in PT if you could. The problem is…you can't without revealing to everyone that you're a mutant."

"Maybe we should," Lifeline muttered. Psyche-Out raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. The doctor sighed again.

"I'm tired of hiding Kenneth!" he suddenly exclaimed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I feel like I live in a world made of paper and everything's in slow motion! I hear everything that goes on in the Pit! Everything! You know what that's like? But if I say anything, most people will either hate me or want to use me!"

"You don't know that," Kenneth said after a moment. "Hawk, Flint, Duke, Spirit, Snakes and now the other two ninjas…we all know and it's not a problem." Lifeline frowned at him.

"Duke supports registration, or did you forget? Besides, you saw how some people reacted at the meeting when Hawk told everyone about Storm Shadow and the X-Men," he said. "Ace wanted to know if Storm Shadow was safe with them! As if they weren't any better than Cobra!"

Lifeline was upset. Unfortunately, Psyche Out didn't know what to say that would make him feel better. He watched the news. He'd heard what Ace had said. People were scared of mutants and pretending otherwise wouldn't make it go away.

"Not everyone reacted like Ace," he finally pointed out. "Most people were curious or a little surprised. I think a few people were reassured that mutants can be good people too."

That seemed to calm the other man down a bit. Kenneth knew that his friend was still frustrated and upset, but like usual, he bottled it back up inside. As a psychiatrist, that rather worried him. He knew that Lifeline's pacifism was in part a reaction against, and a rejection of, the domestic violence he had gone through as a child. Coupled with the stress he was under just for being a mutant, and a powerful one at that, Psyche Out worried that the man might just plain snap some day.

He hoped he was wrong. Lifeline was one of the most level headed and peaceful individuals he had ever met.

"Hello," he suddenly said, noticing something on the chart he was examining. "What's this?"

"Find something?" Lifeline asked.

"I do believe so."

………………………

_Time:__ 07:58 Zulu, Friday; 11:58 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ Manhattan Mall, New York City  
_

Storm Shadow pulled Jubilee out of the way just in time to avoid the bullets. He shoved the girl behind one of the mall fountains and slipped a few shuriken into his hands. Nightcrawler was already on the move, teleporting throughout the mall until he found the perpetrators. Storm immediately took command of the situation as disguised Cobra agents fired at them.

The mutant formed a wall of ice around Storm Shadow and Jubilee. Tommy gritted his teeth in irritation. Strategically, he understood as he himself was the military objective. It still didn't mean he couldn't contribute to the fight.

"Stay here," he ordered Jubilee.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Storm wants you to stay…"

Tommy ignored her as he leaped nimbly up onto the wall of ice. Shuriken flew out of his hands, striking several Cobra agents. The ninja swiftly moved among the attackers, incapacitating each one.

"Tommy…!"

Kurt's yell came too late. Something foul, slimy, and sticky hit him in the back. Storm Shadow staggered forward a step. He tried to move, but the strange substance was hardening and had effectively frozen him. Thomas Arashikage was a sitting duck.

"Well well," an all too familiar voice said. "What do we have here, brother? It looks like…"

"…Our lost ninja has been a naughty boy," the other voice finished.

The Crimson twins. Just what he needed.

Storm Shadow struggled against the strange substance, whatever the hell it was. Tomax sauntered in front of him, leering triumphantly. Tommy spit in his face. The Corsican backhanded him.

"Now now…" Tomax said.

"No need to be impolite," Xamot finished.

"When we came all this way to find you," both twins said. Storm Shadow gritted his teeth. He heard shop windows smash and felt the ground shake. Whoever Storm and Nightcrawler were fighting at the moment, they weren't the run of the mill Cobra troops.

"Go to hell," Tommy growled. "I'm not coming back." One of the twins smirked and reached into his pocket. The ninja bit back a scream as his body writhed in pain.

"Do you really think that Cobra Commander didn't have any other safeguards…"

"To prevent your escape?" they asked. Storm Shadow was unable to answer, his body still convulsing from agony. He dimly heard something shatter nearby. Something warm and bright blasted the two Crimson twins away. Tommy gave a gasp of relief when the pain immediately stopped.

"You two Dweebs leave him alone!"

Tommy blinked his eyes to clear his vision. Jubilee was now standing in front of him, with both arms outstretched towards the two Guardsmen. What could only be described as fireworks poured out of her hands, which exploded like miniature bombs.

The sudden stench of brimstone alerted him to Nightcrawler's presence.

"Keep them busy Jubilee," the mutant ordered. Mall customers ran screaming in all directions as the teenager continued to throw energy blasts at the two twins. The two men vaulted off of a bench and somersaulted into the air, avoiding her attacks. Kurt grabbed a hold of one of Storm Shadow's arms.

"Hold on," the German mutant said. "I'm going to teleport you out of there." Within seconds, Tommy was free.

"What hit me?" he asked, his body still aching from the pain.

"A mutant," Kurt answered. "Don't worry, I took him out for you." Tommy nodded, then with a gasp, collapsed in pain again. The German mutant held him up and wrapped his tail around one of Storm Shadow's legs to keep him from falling down.

"The Twins," Tommy gasped. It felt as if his veins were on fire. "Xamot….the one…with the scar…something in his pocket…" Stars swam in his eyes. Breathing became painful.

"Storm!" Kurt yelled, still holding the ninja.

Snow and ice blanketed the inside of the mall. Fierce, freezing winds blew and knocked the two Twins over. One of them had managed to get close enough to stun Jubilee, who was now lying unconscious on the floor. Through his pain, Tommy saw Storm descend upon the two Crimson Guardmen like an angry Goddess. Lightning flew from her eyes as a blizzard raged around her.

Tommy felt the pain suddenly stop and he gave a sigh of relief. A pair of yellow eyes looked down at him, checking him for injuries. Nightcrawler's image inducer had apparently been smashed early in the fight. The mutant very carefully laid the ninja down on the ground.

"I'll be right back, mein freund," he promised. He quickly vanished, leaving behind his trademark stench. Storm Shadow passed out a few moments later.

When Tommy next opened his eyes, he was lying in the X-Men's infirmary. Logan sat next him, looking pensive and staring at the far wall. Kurt sat on the other side of him, equally worried.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. A strong, hairy arm shot out and pushed him back down.

"Stay down, Kid," Logan ordered. "Hank's not done examining you." Tommy obeyed, not really having a choice. Every section of his body ached, including his head.

"What happened?" he repeated. He vaguely remembered Jubilee lying on the ground. "Where's Jubilee?"

"She's fine," Kurt reassured him. "She's in her room, resting. The Twins didn't hurt her that badly."

Tommy closed his eyes, thankful for that. Tomax and Xamot wouldn't have hesitated to kill a teenaged girl. He quietly listened as Kurt related the rest of the story. After Kurt had put him down, he'd teleported over to the two men…and then proceeded to teleport their clothing off. Storm had then attempted to encase both men in a casing of ice.

Unfortunately, however, one of the Twins had turned out to be a mutant, which Tommy _hadn't_ known. Tomax apparently had the ability to blend into shadows. He had grabbed his brother and disappeared into a shadow, leaving behind their Guardsmen uniforms. Storm had found a tiny controller inside Xamot's clothing.

"What was it?" Tommy asked when Kurt was finished. "What'd they do to me?"

"We're still trying to find that out," another voice said. The ninja looked over to see that a concerned Scott Summers was standing on the other side of the room, watching them. "Hank thinks that Cobra put some kind of nanomachines inside you, which allowed them to track you _and_ to torture you."

"Shouldn't they have been destroyed when Kitty phased through him?" Logan asked. "That's how she destroyed the telepathic blocker in his ear." Cyclops shrugged.

"He brought that up. He's not sure why either," the X-Man answered. "Hank's pretty sure though that the controller was short range only. Cobra probably has to be close in order to use the pain mechanisms in the nanos."

Wolverine growled softly underneath his breath. Tommy closed his eyes. Of course he wasn't totally free yet. Things were never that easy for him. As long as he had the nanomachines inside of him, Cobra could track him any where…and then torture him when they found him.

"Don't worry Tommy," Cyclops promised. "We'll figure this out."

……………………………………….

_Time:__ 10:24 Zulu, Friday; 16:24 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Henry McCoy sighed as he reran the tests. He'd run tests on Storm Shadow when he'd first arrived, but they hadn't been deep enough to detect the tiny machines in the man's bloodstream. Hank had never seen nanotech like this before. They were almost…semi-organic. If he was to destroy, or at least disable, the nanomachines in Storm Shadow's body…he needed another perspective on this.

The Beast rolled his chair over to a large computer and typed in a few commands. Within moments, a tired looking woman with blonde hair answered on the computer monitor.

"Susan," Beast apologized. "I'm sorry for calling, but is your husband there? It's a bit of an emergency." The woman left, only to be replaced with the man known as Mr. Fantastic.

"Reed," Hank McCoy said. "I've got something here I want you to look at. When can you come over?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," Reed Richards answered.

…………………………………..

_Time:__ 13:00 Zulu, Friday; 17:00 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

It was precisely 17:00 when Anthony 'Tony' Stark arrived. His friend James Rhodes and personal secretary, Pepper Potts stepped out of the fancy sports car. The man known as Iron Man was wearing an expensive Armani suit and carrying a briefcase.

The job of greeting them had fallen to Conrad Hauser, better known as Duke. He and Flint had played a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' to determine who would greet the group. Duke had obviously lost. The second in command of GI Joe hid a sigh and debated whether or not to plaster a fake smile on his face. He decided to go against it and instead opted for a somewhat friendly grin.

"Hello, I'm Duke," he said, extending his hand to Tony Stark. "Nice to meet you. I don't suppose I need to tell you that everything you see here is Top Secret and can't be shared outside of these walls."

Tony Stark gave him a lopsided grin and a half salute. James Rhodes, being the Marine that he was, stood at sharp attention and gave a smart salute. Pepper Potts rolled her eyes at Stark before nodding her head. Duke hid another sigh.

"Welcome to the Pit, please watch your step."


	12. A Long Night in Manhattan, Part I

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 12: A Long Night in Manhattan, Part I**_

_Time:__ 15:40 Zulu, Friday; 19:40 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Storm Shadow lay quietly on the infirmary bed, trying to force himself to sleep. Despite being exhausted, however, his mind wouldn't stop working. The incident at the mall rather troubled him and the knowledge of what Cobra had done to him terrified him. He hid it as best as he could, but Logan seemed to sense it. The mutant had barely left his side, even though Tommy was still a stranger to him. Other X-Men floated in and out as well, though Kurt, Storm, and young Jubilee tended to stay the longest. Professor Xavier and Jean Grey periodically visited as well, though via telepathy.

"Good thing Chuck told me to wait a couple of days," Logan finally muttered to himself. "Better for this to have happened now than later." Tommy slightly turned his head to look over at the other man.

"Don't worry," Wolverine said, noticing the movement. "I know it's hard Kid, but stop worrying. You've got Hank McCoy and Reed Richards working on it. You couldn't ask for a better team."

Tommy sighed, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do but trust a perfect stranger and a man he barely knew. Perhaps that's what bothered him the most. He was helpless to do anything himself. He closed his eyes again and forced himself to meditate. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least do that. With the secret help of Jean Grey, the ninja fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Professor Charles Xavier was currently in telepathic contact with General Clayton Abernathy. The telepath had immediately contacted the general and was keeping him updated on Storm Shadow's condition.

"_We're doing the best we can, Hawk,"_ Professor Xavier reassured the man. _"I can't think of anyone better equipped to handle this than Dr. McCoy and Dr. Richards."_

"_Thank you,"_ Hawk said. After a moment, he added, _"For everything. I can't express how grateful I am to you and your team…and Mr. Richards."_

"_You're welcome,"_ Charles said. _"It's my pleasure. Thomas is a fine man."_

"_Yes, he is,"_ the general responded. There was a pause.

"_Have you told Snake Eyes yet?"_ Xavier asked.

"_No,"_ Hawk replied. He hesitated a moment before adding, _"He really wants to see him."_

"_Can you let him come?"_ Charles asked. He felt a short burst of surprise from the man. Xavier 'listened' as Clayton Abernathy considered that.

"_I could give him a temporary pass and consider this a family emergency_," the general finally said. _"Or…"_ Xavier felt a flash of amusement from him. _"I could suggest that if my back was turned, I wouldn't see anything if he left…so long as he was back in time for morning PT."_

Charles smiled at that. Clayton Abernathy wasn't afraid of bending or breaking a few rules for the men and women under his command. The fact that he was taking great pains to keep his superiors from finding out about the two mutants in GI Joe was testament to that. There was a strong movement growing in Congress to go on a witch-hunt and remove all mutants in any kind of government position, including the military.

Nick Fury had also given Hawk his stamp of approval, which Charles took as further evidence of the man's character.

"_I think Thomas would appreciate it if he could make it out here tonight,"_ the professor thought quietly. _"He is currently under great emotional distress. We're doing what we can to keep him calmed down. Wolverine is also keeping an eye on him."_

"_I'll talk to him now,"_ Hawk promised. _"I'll see if I can also talk Lifeline and Beach Head into going along to meet you."_

"_I would like that,"_ Charles said. _"Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."_

"_We make do with what we have,"_ Hawk replied. _"That's the best any of us can do… Good night professor."_

"_Good night."_

* * *

_Time:__ 16:02 Zulu, Friday; 20:02 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

Snake Eyes and Jinx listened silently as General Hawk somberly related what had happened to Storm Shadow. The Silent Master held at bay the rage that threatened to spill over. Cobra and the Crimson Twins could wait. Right now, Storm Shadow's well being and safety was more important.

"Can we go see him?" Jinx asked, voicing her sensei's thoughts.

"I could give you two emergency leave with the excuse of a family emergency," Hawk said. "However…I am concerned with leaving a paper trail from you to the X-Men. The last thing I need is the Jugglers asking questions. They're already going to be asking enough."

Snake Eyes tightened his fists. Hawk noticed that and gave him a wry smile.

"Of course, I couldn't stop either of you from leaving," the general continued slyly. "There would of course be punishments _if you were caught_." Jinx and Snake Eyes looked at each other. There was a tiny smirk on the female ninja's face.

"That would be bad wouldn't it?" she asked. "Getting caught, I mean." Hawk grinned.

"Yes, I'm afraid. The poor souls had better be back by breakfast time to avoid detection. They had also better get enough sleep to function in their duties as well."

*But of course,* Snake Eyes signed. Hawk's lips twitched.

"You'd have to move quickly though, you might need some _superspeed_ to get it done quickly," the general added, looking at the ninja pointedly.

*Understood," Snake Eyes signed. Hawk obviously wanted them to have Lifeline take them. Such a thing wouldn't be a bad idea anyway, as he'd get a chance to meet the X-Men.

*Theoretically if such a thing were to happen,* the ninja signed. *It might be difficult to sneak out four people…unless they were the right four,* He added. It was unfair to take Lifeline and not Beach Head. Though the question was, would the ranger be willing to break a few rules and sneak out, even with Hawk's unofficial consent.

"I suppose so," Hawk said evenly. "Though this 'theoretical' four should be careful, seeing as one of them gets cranky if he misses his beauty sleep." Beach Head. He definitely meant Beach Head.

*Then I guess we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen,* Snake Eyes signed.

"Make sure it doesn't," the general answered, his eyes twinkling. "I of course don't know anything about this and will deny any knowledge of it. But if I did…I would say good luck and say hello to Storm Shadow for me."

With that, the two ninjas exited the general's office.

* * *

_Time:__ 16:20 Zulu, Friday; 20:20 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

Snake Eyes and Jinx went to Lifeline first, knowing he would be the easier to convince of the two mutants. The medic was also more crucial to the plan. Even so, however, Edwin Steen was somewhat reluctant to sneak off base without permission. It took Snake Eyes some persuasion to convince the doctor to go along with them.

Edwin Steen also pointed out a possible difficulty.

"I can only carry two people," Lifeline pointed out. "It's not a matter of strength; it's a matter that I only have two hands. If Beach comes we'll need to come up with something."

Snake Eyes thought about how to get around that. It was the medic, however, who had a solution a few seconds later.

"I'll handle it, you go talk to Beach Head," the medic said. He turned to Jinx, who was standing by his office door. "Jinx…I'll need three harnesses from some parachutes…just the harnesses."

"What're you going to do?" she asked. Lifeline smiled.

"You'll see," he answered. He thought another second before looking over at Snake Eyes.

"Where should we all meet at?" he asked. "It'll have to be someplace where no one will stumble across us, plus be a place we can easily leave."

*How about the dojo?* Snake Eyes asked. The doctor nodded.

"Okay, meet you there." With that, the medic vanished. The two ninjas looked at each other.

*Now for the hard part,* the Silent Master signed. *Beach Head.*

Jinx gave him the sign for good luck.

* * *

_Time:__ 16:35 Zulu, Friday; 20:35 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

Courtney Kreiger was sitting outside with her boyfriend, enjoying the fresh, evening air when a sudden voice made both her and Shipwreck jump. She looked over in surprise to see that Lifeline had somehow snuck up on them.

"Sorry," the medic apologized.

"Sorry?" Shipwreck asked. "You scare the livin' daylights out of us and you're _sorry_?" He couldn't help being grumpy. It was supposed to be a 'date,' or at least as close as they could get without leaving the base.

"I'm sorry," Lifeline apologized again. He looked over at Courtney. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Cover Girl. I need a quick favor."

"Ask her later," Shipwreck said grumpily. "We're busy."

"What is it?" Courtney asked, sending Hector a glare. Lifeline wouldn't be interrupting them like this unless it was important. The medic fidgeted slightly before motioning away from Shipwreck.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. She gave him a confused look. Shipwreck swore at her side.

"It won't take long," the medic added. "I promise."

"Alright," Cover Girl finally said. She got up to follow the doctor out of Shipwreck's ear shot.

"Hey!" Shipwreck shouted. She shot her boyfriend another glare.

"Can it Hector. He said it won't take long," she shot at him. Her boyfriend looked taken a back, but he wisely shut his mouth. Hector Delgado crossed his arms and sulked grumpily as she and the doctor walked away.

"What is it?" she asked. The doctor looked like he was in a hurry.

"I just have a quick question," he said. "I need a long piece of metal pipe that's strong enough to carry a lot of weight...at least 600-700 pounds."

"How long?" she asked, not quite understanding what this was all about.

"About twelve to eighteen feet," he answered. "Is there anything like that in the shop?"

"I suppose…" she thought. "Maybe the drive shaft off of one of the cargo trucks..."

"Are there any spares?" Lifeline asked, trying to hurry her up. Cover Girl felt her temper flare up slightly.

"What the heck do you need this for anyway?" she asked. The man looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry, I can't say," he added. "But I need one now. Are there any?" However, Courtney crossed her arms and glared at him. The medic sighed.

"You can't say because you're under orders or you can't say for another reason?" she asked suspiciously.

"Please Courtney," Edwin pleaded. "It's important. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't." Cover Girl relented at that. If someone else were asking, she'd probably turn around and walk back to Shipwreck.

"There should be one in the store room," she answered. "On the far, back left wall. You'll have to sign a release form to get it."

"Okay," Lifeline said. "Thanks. I'll get to it." He thanked her and walked away. Cover Girl watched him suspiciously. Something about the way he'd said 'okay' made her think that he wasn't planning to sign a form. Of course, this was Lifeline of all people. He wouldn't steal something, much less from the Motor Pool.

She shook her head at that idea as she walked back to Shipwreck. Lifeline? Steal? As if that were likely to happen. Besides the drive shaft he wanted was long and heavy. There was no way he could get it out without being noticed.

"What'd he want?" Shipwreck scowled. Courtney paused. Edwin wouldn't have dragged her away if he'd been okay with the sailor hearing his question.

"Relationship advice," she lied, instantly regretting what she'd come up with. She felt bad about lying to her boyfriend and even worse for potentially causing a rumor about Lifeline. Things like that spread fast in the Pit. Considering the sailor's mouth, the word by tomorrow would be that the medic had a girlfriend.

"Relationship advice, huh?" Shipwreck grinned. "He's got a girlfriend? Or maybe she's not his girlfriend yet…" There was a sly look in his eyes. Yep, she had single handedly and quite accidentally created a rumor. Of course, maybe that was just punishment for Lifeline not letting her in on the secret.

That didn't stop her from feeling a little bit guilty though.

* * *

_Time:__ 16:40 Zulu, Friday; 20:40 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

"You want me to _what_?"

Yep, as to be expected, Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden was the least keen on the whole scheme. Snake Eyes had also caught him at a bad time as well. The ranger had just finished with a shower and very obviously just wanted to crash and go to bed, rather than break a few rules and risk a dishonorable discharge to go off base to the X-Men's school.

"Why do you need me?" he asked sourly.

Oh yeah, he was definitely cross.

"_You don't have to __come__,"_ Snake Eyes said, emphasizing the word 'come.' _"But you could meet the X-Men."_

"Ah can wait for dang leave or a weekend pass to meet them," the ranger replied. "There's absolutely no reason for me to go tramping around tonight." Snake Eyes glowered at him. He was in a hurry to go see his best friend and arguing with the stubborn man was slowing him down.

"Look, I understand you and Jinx going," Beach Head said, reading his thoughts. "I can even understand Lifeline, but why me?"

"_Don't you want to meet Charles Xavier?"_ Snake Eyes asked. The ranger paused at that before answering.

"Sure I do. But I'm fourth in command. I can't be pulling stunts like this…I could get kicked out if we're caught."

"_Hawk wants you to go,"_ the ninja pointed out. _"And we won't be caught."_ The ranger sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked longingly at his bed for a moment. Snake Eyes knew that he was starting to break.

"_I'll get you some brownies,"_ the ninja promised, knowing that the ranger secretly loved sweets. A little bribery at this point couldn't hurt.

"Yew tryin' to bribe me Snakes?" the other man asked, his accent deepening from disbelief. The ninja shrugged.

"_I'm keeping you up past your bedtime. Think of it as an apology gift,"_ he said.

"Yew really want me to go, don't yew?" Beach Head asked. The ninja nodded.

"Oh Lord…" he groaned. "Ah can't believe Ah'm seriously considerin' this."

"_We'll just be gone for a few hours,"_ Snake Eyes promised. _"We'll be back long before breakfast."_

"That had better be a promise."

"_I promise," _the ninja said. Beach Head gave his bed one last look.

"Fine," he finally muttered. "Ah suppose someone needs to go along to keep yew pogues out of trouble. Ah'm already involved anyway, knowin' that yew three are goin' to go regardless of what Ah say." Snake Eyes felt himself grin triumphantly.

"_Get dressed and meet us down in the dojo."_

"Ah'd better see some brownies tomorrow for this."

* * *

_Time:__ 16:55 Zulu, Friday; 20:55 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The GI Joe Pit_

Jinx watched in amazement as Lifeline easily twisted two long, heavy metals rods together. The medic had decided to swipe an additional one from underneath one of the trucks, just in case a single one wasn't strong enough. He then bent them into a narrow triangle shape. Lifeline floated up into the air and tested his grip on it. As he continued to float, he twisted the top point of the triangle to form a handle for himself.

"I really hope this supports the three of you," he said. "Especially at the speed we'll be going." After a moment, he groaned, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll be doing KP until I'm eighty if I don't get kicked out." He flew around the inside of the dojo, making sure he was able to hold on to the strange, metal triangle.

The female ninja watched him curiously. She was still adjusting to the fact that Lifeline and Beach Head were mutants, having accidentally found out about them when the ranger had stormed into the dojo to scream bloody murder at her sensei.

"Hand me the harnesses," the medic said, now floating just above her. Jinx silently handed over the parachute harnesses. Within a few seconds, he had all three securely attached to the bottom of the triangle.

"Where'd you get those?" she finally asked.

"The Motor Pool," he answered. "Hopefully Cover Girl won't be too pissed that I took them."

"She knows?" Jinx asked in surprise. "This is all supposed to be secret."

"I needed something that could bear your guys' weight and be easy to handle," the medic apologized. "I'll take the fall for it if she makes a stink."

"You shouldn't have to do that," the ninja frowned. "We're all in this together. You don't even _have_ to go. You could wait for leave."

"I know," the medic said simply. "The plan though is to have everything put back just the way I found them and not have anyone know they were ever taken." He didn't say anything else as they waited for Snake Eyes and Beach Head to show up. Lifeline continued to float in the air as he rechecked the harnesses. He was wearing a medic pack on his back, either out of habit or just in case something happened. After a while, Jinx couldn't contain her curiosity.

"What's it like being a mutant?" she asked. Edwin nearly dropped the metal contraption in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Well…you've got special powers," Jinx pointed out. "You can fly and everything. That must be awesome."

Lifeline was silent for a long time.

"It's not as great as you think," he finally said quietly. "Especially when you're as strong as me."

"But," she protested. "You can do all sorts of things. I'd love to be able to fly. Isn't that worth something?"

"People hate us," the medic said bluntly. Jinx froze at the pain in his voice. "To them, we're not even _human_. Flying doesn't allow me to escape that," he added bitterly. There was a long, awkward silence.

"I don't hate you," Jinx told him quietly. "You or Beach Head."

There was a pause.

"I know," Lifeline answered. He turned his head towards the door as he heard their two companions approaching. Beach Head and Snake Eyes silently slipped into the dojo a couple of minutes later.

The ranger eyed the twisted metal pipe and the harnesses doubtfully.

"Is that thing safe?" he asked. Lifeline shrugged.

"Gawd…this night just gets better and better," Beach Head groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," the medic promised.

"You danged well better. Snakes is bribing me with brownies and I don't wanna die before I get them."

"We'd better hurry," Lifeline said. "I hear someone coming and it sounds like Scarlett." The ranger closed his eyes a moment and felt for her mind before nodding in agreement. Snake Eyes swore under his breath. His fiancée had no idea any of this was going on and he didn't want to have to explain what the four of them were doing.

*Let's go,* Snake Eyes ordered. *We'll strap in when we get outside. Jinx and I will head out and meet you two about six hundred meters outside the west perimeter.* The other two men nodded. Lifeline grabbed the harnesses with one hand and a protesting ranger with the other. In a few seconds, they were gone. Within a few more seconds, the two ninja had vanished into the ceiling.

Scarlett walked in to find an empty dojo.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:13 Zulu, Friday; 21:13 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ Somewhere over New York City_

Snakes Eyes hid a groan and closed his eyes as they soared over the night lights of New York City. He'd never been particularly fond of heights, especially if there was nothing under his feet. Even though he was strapped securely in the parachute harness, his arms gripped the metal bar in front of him. Jinx had been strapped in the middle and Beach Head to the right in order to distribute the weight more equally. Lifeline flew slightly above the trio, holding the metal underneath him.

"_Lifeline wants to know if he's going too fast,"_ Beach Head asked him telepathically. Vocal communication was practically impossible at the height and speed they were traveling at.

"_It's fine,"_ Snake Eyes answered. _"The air's a little thing thin though. The next time we try this we should grab some air tanks."_ If there _was_ a next time. Personally, the ninja would be quite happy never to repeat this stunt.

Jinx and Beach Head, on the other hand, actually seemed to be enjoying it. The ranger had stopped growling about being dragged away from bed and breaking regulations in order to happily admire the scene below them.

They were all insane.

Fortunately, the ride didn't last too long. After the medic rechecked the tiny GPS he was wearing, he gently circled around to avoid having his three passengers crash in to each other and they slowly began their descent. The four Joes soon found themselves standing on a large lawn in front of the largest mansion Snake Eyes had ever seen.

"_Welcome,"_ a voice suddenly said in their minds. _"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, please come in. I was told to expect you."_

"_His telepathy is better than yours Beach,"_ Snake Eyes couldn't help saying. The ranger glared at him.

"Of course it is. He's Charles Xavier."

The group unstrapped themselves and walked up into the mansion. A bald man in a wheel chair and a beautiful woman with red hair were waiting for them just inside. Snake Eyes watched as Beach Head pulled off his balaclava and briefly ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Lifeline held a hand out towards the wheelchair bound man.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir," he said. Charles Xavier smiled as he shook the medic's hand.

"Likewise, Dr. Steen," he replied. "I only wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"We do the best we can, Sir," Beach Head said. The professor's lips twitched at that.

"Your general told me the very same thing, Mr. Sneeden," he said. He and the ranger shook hands. Snake Eyes watched as Beach Head's eyes widened in surprise and he wondered if something was being said telepathically.

Then his turn came as the famous mutant rights leader shook his hand and then Jinx's. The professor introduced them to the woman at his side, who was named Jean Grey. After the introductions were finished, the two X-Men led them to the infirmary. Snake Eyes' heart skipped a beat when he saw Thomas Arashikage laying quite still on one of the beds. A short, grizzled man sat on one side of his friend while a blue mutant with yellow eyes sat on the opposite side.

"He's just sleeping," Jean Grey told him. "We can wake him up, if you like." Snake Eyes nodded at that. The ninja removed his mask and knelt next to the bed, near the short mutant. Storm Shadow's eyes opened and blinked.

"Your friend's here Kid," the hairy mutant said. Storm Shadow's eyes immediately became alert and darted towards the silent, blonde man smiling at him. Thomas Arashikage's face froze for a few seconds before breaking into a wide smile.

"Brother!" he cried. Tommy immediately sat up and Snake Eyes pulled him into a hug. The Silent Master felt something wet drip down his face and he immediately realized that he was crying.

"Thank you for coming," Tommy said quietly. Snake Eyes pulled away and signed to his best friend.

*What else could I do?* he asked. His friend smiled, tears also in his eyes. Both men wiped their faces, somewhat embarrassed at the display of emotion. Storm Shadow motioned to the two men sitting by him.

"This is Logan," he said, motioning towards the man on his right. "Also known as Wolverine." Snake Eyes nodded at him and extended a hand. He received a strong handshake in return. The ninja was fairly certain the mutant could snap his hand off at the wrist if he wanted to.

"I've heard about you," Wolverine grunted. "Glad you could come." Snake Eyes nodded silently again before turning towards the blue mutant watching him. The ninja expertly hid a look of surprise when he saw that a tail swinging out behind the mutant.

"And this is Kurt Wagner," Tommy grinned. "Or Nightcrawler. I think he's half ninja."

"Half?" the blue mutant echoed, grinning. "Which half? The bottom or the top? I rather like to think that the top half belongs to Errol Flynn."

"God, you're obsessed," Tommy groaned. "If you're Errol Flynn's son then I'm Bruce Lee's bastard child."

*Impossible,* Snake Eyes signed, smirking. *Bruce Lee was much better looking.* Storm Shadow grinned at him and the Silent Master found himself grinning back. He was glad that his sword brother hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"What'd he say?" Kurt Wagner asked. Wolverine repeated what Snake Eyes had said, apparently knowing ASL as well. Nightcrawler grinned when he heard it and the ninja found himself liking the blue mutant. Snake Eyes stepped aside and motioned towards the other three Joes watching them.

"Who else did you drag along?" Tommy asked in shock. "I'd have expected Jinx, but _Beach Head_ _and Lifeline_?"

"Lifeline gave us a ride," Jinx smirked, hugging her cousin. "Beach came to keep us all in line." The ranger snorted at that.

"A ride?" Storm Shadow asked.

*They're both mutants,* Snake Eyes signed. *Lifeline can fly. Beach Head can read minds.* Thomas Arashikage gaped at the other two Joes before erupting into laughter. Beach Head glared down at the ninja in the infirmary bed.

"You got a problem Arashikage?" he barked. The ninja shook his head, smiling.

"Nope," he answered cheekily. "Just never figured that you could read minds. No wonder you always knew when people were causing trouble. Clutch and Shipwreck could never figure out how you always knew when they were involved."

"It doesn't take mutant powers to figure that out," Beach Head drawled. "Those two and Ace are always the prime suspects."

"What's the current betting pool?" Storm Shadow asked curiously, eager to hear new from the Pit. Lifeline chuckled a bit at that.

"The current betting pool is how long Tony Stark will survive in the Pit," the medic answered. "So far, the bets are at $326 that he won't last more than two days."

"Stark?" Wolverine asked, listening to them. "He's at the Pit?" The others nodded and the mutant smirked at them.

"Six hundred dollars says that he surprises you all," the mutant smirked. "He'll last longer than two days."

"Oh yeah?" Beach Head drawled, clearly intrigued. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Beach Head and Lifeline stuck around a few more minutes to talk with Storm Shadow before they left to give the ninjas some privacy. The two other mutants, Wolverine and Nightcrawler, also stood up and left as well.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Kurt Wagner promised. "Try not to get into too much trouble.'

"Speak for yourself," Tommy shot back cheerfully. His mood had greatly improved with the arrival of the four Joes.

With that, the three ninjas were alone. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Thomas Arashikage began to relate what had happened since the X-Men had helped him to escape from Cobra.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:45 Zulu, Friday; 21:45 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Psyche-Out scratched his head in confusion as he walked out of the infirmary. He couldn't find Lifeline anywhere, having also knocked on the door to his personal quarters. Kenneth had even tried calling the medic's cell phone. The two men had found what they believed to be the telepathic blocker in Major Bludd's mind, but the soldier wanted to discuss it with the medic some more before they presented their report to Duke in the morning.

He finally decided to try finding Beach Head, as the ranger would know where the medic was. If Beach Head wasn't asleep then the two men were probably together anyway. If he_ was_ asleep, Kenneth Rich faced possible death in PT the next day for waking him. A knock on the man's door, however, yielded the same results.

Either Beach Head was fast asleep or he wasn't there. Psyche Out figured that it was the latter, as the ranger was a light sleeper.

"Where the hell are they?" he muttered. Slightly irritated now, he made his way towards the recreation room to check there.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:53 Zulu, Friday; 21:53 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Professor Xavier waited patiently as the army ranger and the medic exited the infirmary, followed soon after by Logan and Kurt. The professor was very pleased that the four soldiers had come. Thomas Arashikage's demeanor had totally changed the moment he saw his 'brother' kneeling next to him. The appearance of his cousin, as well as the unexpected arrival of the other two Joes, had set the ninja's mind at ease.

The man named Wayne Sneeden looked at him and the two men locked eyes. Charles Xavier telepathically motioned for the man to follow him. The ranger gave him another look of surprise, unused to interacting with another telepath.

"Come on Lifeline," the ranger said to his companion. "The professor wants us to follow him." Wolverine and Nightcrawler joined them as well and Charles led them towards his office.

"How're Hank and Reed comin' along?" Logan finally asked. Charles telepathically sent them all a burst of information, finding it easier and quicker than explaining it. Mr. Fantastic and Beast were currently working in shifts, planning to work through the night. The professor also sensed that Richards wanted to move Thomas to the Fantastic Four compound to use his equipment there.

"Nanomachines?" Lifeline asked. "That's not the first time Cobra's used them," the medic said. The professor looked over at him.

"According to information we have, Destro's son had once infected the Cobra leadership with it," Lifeline added. "We don't have much info on the nanos themselves."

"General Hawk already passed on what information GI Joe has on it," Charles told them. They also had information in their own databases, as well as from S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four available on the subject as well.

"You're a doctor, right?" Logan asked, looking at the medic. Edwin nodded. "Maybe Hank and Reed could use a hand," the mutant said.

"I'd like to help," Lifeline said. "Nanomachines aren't exactly an area I'm familiar with, but I'll help in any way I can." Logan looked over at the professor and Charles nodded back at him. The Canadian motioned for the medic to follow him and the two men headed off in the opposite direction.

"We can't stay too long," Wayne Sneeden apologized, looking at Charles. "We don't exactly have official permission to be here."

"I understand," Charles Xavier replied. "Thomas needs his rest anyway. I wouldn't advice staying more than two hours, as our good doctors undoubtedly will wish to run more tests on him." The ranger nodded at that. He and Kurt silently followed the professor until they came to his office.

"I suppose I should introduce you," the professor said, motioning towards the other mutant. "This is Kurt Wagner." The two men shook hands a moment before Kurt pointed towards the door.

"I'll be back later, Professor," Kurt said. "I'll let you two talk a bit." With that, the man vanished with a _'bamft'_, leaving the ranger to blink in surprise. The smell of brimstone didn't seem to faze him in the least.

"_Please,"_ Professor Xavier said telepathically, _"Have a seat."_ The other man sat, studying him with polite intensity. The professor could feel the curiosity in his mind. Charles touched his mind, feeling the other man mentally jump. He opened his own mind and waited patiently for him. After a long moment of hesitation, Wayne Sneeden telepathically reached out towards the older mutant.

Charles allowed the younger man to sift and search through his mind, often guiding him when he stumbled. At the same time, Xavier allowed himself to absorb information from the ranger's own mind regarding his past. Beach Head resisted when the professor came to highly personal or classified information and Charles held back so as not to invade those areas of his mind.

"Wow," Wayne muttered after a while, rubbing his head. He was pretty sure he had just done the mental equivalent of jumping into the internet and absorbing information directly into his brain. There were of course many things Charles had held back, but he'd shown the man enough for him to get a better grasp of the X-Men and their past battles, his own powers, as well as the current state of mutant relations. It would take him a little longer to sift through the new information and analyze it.

"_Your powers need training,"_ Charles pointed out, though the other man clearly knew that. _"I've also found that there are mental blocks that you've set up in your mind."_

"_Mental blocks?" _the ranger asked. What the heck was that? Charles telepathically explained how they often impeded a mutant's powers, if they existed. After some sifting, the professor came to the conclusion that Beach Head had unconsciously placed them just after his powers had fully manifested themselves. It wasn't uncommon for such things to happen, as Jean had placed blocks in her own mind as a teenager. It seemed to be a phenomenon more common among mutants with psionic powers.

"_So my powers could be stronger?"_ he asked in surprise. Charles nodded.

"_It is impossible to say how much,"_ the professor explained. _"It may not even affect all your abilities. It may only strengthen your empathic or telekinetic abilities if removed."_

"_Can you…" _the ranger hesitated,_ "…can you remove them?"_

"_Yes," _Charles told him._ "However, I am concerned that you will have difficulty controlling your powers once I remove them. I think it would be wiser to remove them a little at a time in order to allow you to adjust to the change."_

The ranger thought about that for a few minutes. Charles withdrew from his mind to allow the other man the privacy of his own thoughts. As he considered it, the professor thought about what he'd learned from Beach Head's mind. The vision that Charlie Iron-Knife had seen intrigued him. The professor wouldn't mind directly scanning the shaman's mind to learn what exactly he'd seen.

"_All right,"_ Beach Head finally agreed. _"That makes sense."_

Charles went into his mind and removed a small section of the mental blocks. The ranger blinked and closed his eyes a moment before opening them.

"_I don't feel any different,"_ he thought.

"_Try your telekinesis,"_ Charles suggested. The ranger looked around the room before looking at an empty chair next to him. The professor smiled as the man effortlessly lifted the chair to the ceiling and then added another chair.

"Yer right," Beach Head drawled aloud in surprise. "Ah wouldn't have been able to lift both of them before, especially not as easily as this."

"I'd like you to practice while you're here," Charles Xavier said. "As it may be a while before I see you again." The other man nodded and the professor spent the next hour teaching him how to more easily scan minds, letting the ranger practice on him. After that, he had the man practice his telekinesis until it was time for them to leave.

* * *

_Time:__ 20:30 Zulu, Friday; 00:30 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Lifeline found himself sitting at a table near Hank McCoy and Reed Richards. The two men had immediately welcomed the doctor, even though he had no where near the expertise level they possessed. Fortunately, however, the doctor's speed proved an asset. The medic sat and speed read through all the files they possessed on nanotechnology and tried to commit them to memory.

"Dr. Steen," Mr. Fantastic suddenly said, turning towards him. "Storm Shadow's cells look as if they were regenerated at one point. Was he ever dead?" The medic searched his memory.

"Several years ago there were rumors he'd been shot and killed by the Baroness when he'd tried to escape Cobra Island," Edwin answered. "But then he turned out to be alive. I have no idea what really happened."

"Perhaps the professor can scan Thomas's mind again," Hank McCoy suggested. Reed Richards nodded as he turned back to studying something under a microscope. Lifeline thought about what Mr. Fantastic had said.

"I wouldn't put it past Dr. Mindbender to find a way to revive him if he really was shot," the medic mused. Reed looked over at him a moment before readjusting the focus on the microscope.

"Tell me about Mindbender," Mr. Fantastic said. "I've heard the name before."

As the two other men continued to study the nanomachines, Lifeline told them everything he knew about the Cobra scientist. Both Reed Richards and Hank McCoy were frowning by the end of it, especially after hearing about Serpentor's creation.

"I'm concerned about this Dr. Mindbender," Reed Richards finally said. "The more I find out about him the more it worries me."

"Me as well," Dr. McCoy agreed.

Lifeline peeked at his watch and saw that it was already past midnight. They should all be heading back soon. Before the medic left to check on Storm Shadow, he exchanged contact numbers with the two men and promised to keep in touch. Edwin Steen shook the two scientists' hands and left the room.

* * *

_Time:__ 20:47 Zulu, Friday; 00:47 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Beach Head and Lifeline returned to the infirmary. Snake Eyes could tell that both men were ready to leave, though he was reluctant to do so.

"We gotta get goin'," Beach Head told him. "We promised Hawk we'd be back before anyone noticed." Snake Eyes shook his head.

"_You go on ahead,"_ he told the ranger. _"I want to stay a little longer."_

"Like hell you are," Beach Head barked, his temper rising. "We all go together."

"Dr. Richards wants to move him to the Fantastic Four headquarters," Lifeline added. "He'll be fine." Snake Eyes sighed internally, knowing that both men were right. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to stay with Storm Shadow.

"It's okay," Tommy smiled. "I'm in good hands here." The Silent Master looked at him a long moment before reaching out to squeeze his friend's good shoulder. The ninja stood up and bowed towards Wolverine, who had returned half an hour earlier.

*Thank you,* he signed. The gruff mutant nodded his head before waving towards the door.

"You're welcome," Wolverine said. "Now get yer asses out of here and get back to base."

The four Joes said their goodbyes and headed outside. Lifeline waited as they strapped in to the harnesses before taking off. As they headed back to base, Snake Eyes thought back on the evening. He knew that the X-Men were taking care of his friend, though that didn't erase his sense of helplessness.

They were about three klicks from the Pit when Lifeline suddenly swore and swerved. Snake Eyes banged painfully into Jinx as the medic narrowly avoided being hit by several hot energy beams. The ninja looked to his lower left to see that two, towering robots were following them. Their eyes glowed yellow in the dark as they continued to fire on the group. With a sudden chill, Snake Eyes recognized them from photographs, though he'd never seen any in person before.

A loud, booming robotic voice called after them.

"_**HALT. MUTANTS."**_

Sentinels. They'd been spotted by damned Sentinels. Where the hell had they come from?

"Aww hell…." He heard Beach Head swear. "Ah'd better get some damned good brownies tomorrow, Snakes."

If they lived until tomorrow, Snake Eyes silently promised to buy the man the best damned brownies he could find.

* * *

_**Next time**__: "A Long Night in Manhattan, Part II"_

_Our four Joes battle Sentinels and get a little help. Will they make it back to the Pit without being discovered? Will Beach Head get any beauty sleep or get his brownies? Will Beast and Mr. Fantastic find a way to destroy the nanomachines? Stay tuned and find out!_

_Yo Joe!_


	13. A Long Night in Manhattan, Part II

_You all get your wish, a brand new update. The next ones won't be so quick, though I'll try to do once a week if possible. I've been slacking a bit as of late in working on my master's thesis._

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 13: A Long Night in Manhattan, Part II**_

_Time:__ 21:19 Zulu, Friday; 01:19 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Somewhere over Brooklyn, New York City_

Beach Head swore as Lifeline veered to avoid more energy blasts. With the three Joes in tow, the medic wasn't able to move as quickly as he normally would. They'd tried to outrun the machines, but it was proving rather impossible. It was appearing more and more as though their only choice was to fight.

"_Tell Lifeline to put us down,"_ Snake Eyes finally said. _"We can't fight like this."_ Beach Head relayed the information and the medic turned left, heading towards the New York Harbor. The ranger realized that he was trying to get as far as he could from the populated civilian sector.

In order to buy time, Beach Head telekinetically ripped several grenades off of his vest and launched them towards the robots, pulling the pins just before they reached. The ranger was thankful for Xavier partially removing the mental blocks, as well as the training he'd been doing with the handguns.

The grenades didn't seem to have any effect on the two Sentinels. With the way things were going, Wayne wondered if it may have been better for the professor to completely remove the blocks.

"_We're going to have to cut loose,"_ Snake Eyes said. _"If we stop, we're dead."_

"_They're just after us,"_ Beach Head pointed out. _"You and Jinx head back to the Pit." _The ranger felt rather than saw the deadly glare the ninja sent his way. Snake Eyes would die before he abandoned any of his fellow Joes.

"_Tell Lifeline we're cutting loose in thirty seconds,"_ the ninja said. _"Jinx and I aren't abandoning you two."_

The medic swooped low and slowed down as much as he dared with stopping. They were about eight hundred yards from the harbor when a third Sentinel landed in their path. Snake Eyes and Jinx slashed through their harnesses and dropped about three stories. Beach Head swore as he telekinetically snapped his own harness and fell like a rock. _This is gonna hurt…_ When he was about one and a half stories from the ground, Lifeline flew down and grabbed him by the arm, slowing him down to avoid injury before dropping him from about ten feet.

The metallic movements of the three Sentinels hunting them touched a section of fear in Wayne's mind, which he immediately shoved aside.

There was an earth shattering boom and the ground shook violently. Beach Head looked over to see that Lifeline had punched one of the machines and knocked it to the ground. Pieces flew everywhere and a giant head crashed and rolled to a stop about two hundred yards from him.

_Son of a bitch…_

Maybe they had a fighting chance after all. Beach Head couldn't even see the medic as he zoomed around. Suddenly though, a red blur flew back and crashed through a nearby building. The other two Sentinels appeared barely damaged as they walked towards Lifeline, the ground quaking at their feet.

"_Beach…!"_

Snake Eyes tackled the ranger and pushed him out of the way, knocking the breath out of him. The ground exploded just where Beach Head had previously been standing. Heat from the energy blast singed the back of his neck.

"_The third Sentinel…"_ Snake Eyes explained. The ranger looked over to see that the eyes of the decapitated Sentinel head were glowing. The ground shook as the body of the third machine, now completely reassembled and repaired, bent down and picked up its head.

"They can fix themselves?" Beach Head asked, horrified. How the damn hell were they supposed to destroy them?

A nimble shadow leapt on to the Sentinel staring down at him. She jumped up and slashed both eyes of the robot with her sword before leaping off. It stood still, moving its head from left to right before completely rotating. Two ninjas and a ranger ran in the opposite direction, trying to put as much distance as possible between them. Jinx slipped behind a crane while Snakes Eyes and Beach Head threw themselves around the corner of a small warehouse.

Moments later, they heard the machine walking towards them.

"_**MUTANT. SURRENDER,"**_ it ordered.

"_How does it know where we are?"_ Snake Eyes asked him. _"Did it hear us?"_ The ranger started to shake his head before he remembered what he'd learned from Charles Xavier's mind.

"_They can detect mutants,"_ Wayne answered. _"They're equipped with special sensors that scan any life forms they find. Apparently we have different brain waves than you guys do."_

"_How much do you know about them?" _the ninja asked.

"_Only what I learned from the prof…"_

The wall exploded in front of them and the two men rolled out of the way. Beach Head looked up to see a towering figure glaring down at him. A long, metal cable flew out of the Sentinels hand. Wayne jumped forward, but the cable wrapped itself around his left leg and retracted, pulling the mutant up into the air.

_Shit…!_

Wayne reached up and tried to physically remove the cable. He gripped and pulled, but the metal wouldn't budge. He heard automatic fire strike metal as Snake Eyes fired his weapon on the robot. When the ninja realized it was pointless, he stopped to avoid hitting his friend.

The cable completely retracted and a cold, metal hand closed tightly around the ranger. Wayne pushed down a rising sense of panic and forced himself to think. He stared at the hand holding him, imagining it breaking off. The ranger willed with all his might and finally, with a snap, the hand broke off and fell to the ground.

Still wrapped in the metal, the ranger hit the ground hard. For a moment, he was too stunned to do anything. Snake Eyes was at his side seconds later, trying to pry the metal fingers open.

"_Wayne! Dammit Wayne!"_ the ninja yelled. Beach Head shook off the pain and examined the hand still imprisoning him. He probably had seconds before the robot repaired itself. Jinx turned on the crane she was hiding by and swung the end towards the Sentinel to distract it. With agonizing slowness, Wayne pealed back the fingers with his telekinesis just enough for Snake Eyes to pull him out.

The ranger hissed as his left ankle gave out on him, apparently having been sprained when the cable had grabbed it. His companion noticed and helped him towards the harbor. Beach Head heard a large, metallic crunch as the machine demolished Jinx's crane. He motioned for Snake Eyes to stop and he looked back at the Sentinel.

The ranger concentrated hard on one of its feet. He was already exhausted from the continued use of his powers, but it was the only weapon he had that was of any use. After a great deal of mental pushing, the Sentinel lost its balance and toppled over.

Meanwhile, a sonic boom to their right lifted up the water of the harbor into a giant tidal wave. Beach Head and the two ninjas covered their heads as the water slammed down over them. Lifeline smashed another Sentinel before an energy discharge from the second sent him flying. He tumbled in the opposite direction towards Brooklyn, his body plowing through a parked semi truck and a long line of buildings.

As the destroyed Sentinel repaired itself, the one that had shot the medic flew after him. The third that Beach Head had knocked down stood up and held a metal hand out towards him. An unmistakable hiss of gas blew out of the hand.

Tear gas. Gawd dammit.

Beach Head's eyes watered as Snake Eyes dragged him away. He blinked through the cloud of gas as the towering machine bent down towards them. The ranger held his breath and tried to blow the gas away. After a couple of false attempts, the greenish-mist dissipated after a sudden burst of telekinesis.

He and Snake Eyes rolled out of the way as a giant hand grabbed at them. The ranger detached the rest of his grenades and launched them at the Sentinels face, detonating them. The ranger figured he'd bought them at least a few seconds.

"_**HUMANS, REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THE AREA,"**_ the Sentinel called, addressing the two ninjas. It then ignored Snake Eyes as it turned to look down at him. Beach Head struggled to stand on his injured ankle as the ninja jumped up onto the robot. Snake Eyes threw something small into the machine's eyes which exploded and covered it with what looked like paint. The paint vaporized seconds later.

Another cable shot out of the Sentinel's hands and Beach Head barely managed to deflect it with his mind. He hobbled in the other direction, trying not to wince from the pain. The ranger was beginning to suspect that some of the bones had been fractured.

There a loud boom as Lifeline flew by and knocked the Sentinel away from him. The medic flew off with the other two machines in hot pursuit.

Wayne blinked as another memory he'd gleaned from Charles Xavier's mind surfaced. These Sentinels were not only capable of repairing damage to themselves, but also of analyzing and adapting to whatever was being used to fight them. They could additionally transmit information to other Sentinels. The chances of him, Lifeline, and two ninja taking them down was growing slimmer, especially if they called more of the machines for back up.

"_Xavier!"_ he shouted in his mind, not sure if his weak telepathy would reach the X-Men's leader. _"Xavier!"_ he tried again. _"Sentinels!"_

Jinx leaped over a stack of crates as she made her way towards the machine. For once, Beach wasn't sure what good a couple of ninjas were going to do. The ranger telekinetically lifted the pile of crates and threw them at the Sentinel, knowing it wouldn't do much good.

"_Wayne,"_ Charles Xavier suddenly said in his mind. _"I'm sending help."_

* * *

_Time:__ 21:46 Zulu, Friday; 01:46 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Scarlett tapped her foot in irritation as she glared down one of the Pit's many corridors. Snake Eyes was no where to be found. She had no idea what he was up to at this time of night, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Shana had tried tracking down the other two ninjas, but found that Jinx was missing as well. Irritated, the intelligence specialist had finally woken up a sleeping Kamakura to ask about her fiancée. The young man was equally puzzled as well.

That stupid, son of…

"You're up late."

Scarlett whirled around to see that Duke was eyeing her curiously. She glared at him for a moment before crossing her arms angrily.

"I can't find Snake Eyes or Jinx anywhere," she complained. Her CO raised an eyebrow.

"No where?" he asked. Scarlett shook her head.

"I tracked down Kamakura…" she said.

"You cornered Kamakura," Duke corrected, knowing her too well. Shana sent him another glare, not in the mood. The blonde man wisely shut up.

"I asked, but he doesn't know either," she told him. A curious look crossed his face.

"Maybe he's training somewhere," he replied.

"Maybe," she replied doubtfully, though it came out more as a snarl. Duke was silently glad that she wasn't angry at him. If he were Snake Eyes, he might be hiding at the moment as well.

"I'll keep an eye and ear open for him," Duke promised. He doubted that he'd hear or see a ninja, but he had to say something. Besides, if they _were _missing, then it bore checking in to.

"If you don't find them, let me know," he said. "I'm on duty all night, so I'll be up. We can always track them with the computer chips in their dog tags."

* * *

_Time:__ 21:50 Zulu, Friday; 01:50 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the Fantastic Four headquarters_

Unaware of the battle raging several miles away, Storm Shadow found himself in the laboratory of the famous Mr. Fantastic. He pushed down a twinge of panic as the scientist told him to lie down on a narrow bed. It moved into a strange, hollow scanner, until he was lying inside of it. It vaguely reminded him of a MRI machine, though it was slightly different in appearance.

He pushed down another sharp arrow of fear. Somewhere along the line he had picked up a fear of doctors and laboratories, which probably shouldn't be a surprise, considering what Dr. Mindbender had done to him. He tilted his head forward when a blonde head peered into the tube he was laying in.

"Hey, Reed says this'll take awhile," the Human Torch said. "Want us to put a movie on or you planning to sleep?" Tommy had planned on trying to meditate, but was so nervous that he decided to take the man up on the offer.

"Got any Errol Flynn?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. Jonathan Storm looked at him in surprise before grinning.

"You've been hanging around Nightcrawler, haven't you?" he asked. Tommy nodded.

"If you don't have any…" he started to say, but the Human Torch brushed him off.

"Ben's a big movie buff," the other man said, referring to the Thing. "I know we've got one or two lying around." Then he was gone, leaving the ninja to face his fears alone.

* * *

_Time:__ 21:50 Zulu, Friday; 01:50 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Brooklyn, New York City_

Lifeline landed on his back in the middle of a street in Chinatown. Huge chunks of rock pushed up from the force of the impact and the medic found himself lying in the bottom of a newly made hole. Cars screeched and people ran screaming. One of the Sentinels landed next to his hole while the other walked through a row of small buildings towards him.

Lifeline scowled to himself. He was a pacifist, a noncombatant! Unfortunately, by being a mutant he was automatically a combatant whether he liked it or not.

Edwin had no problem fighting machines if it meant staying alive. He figured by definition it didn't contradict his pacifism since they weren't living beings. However, the civilians around him were being caught in the crossfire. For the pacifist, that was unacceptable. Perhaps he should just give up. If he did, innocent people wouldn't be hurt.

"_No,"_ the voice of Charles Xavier said in his mind. _"Giving up is unacceptable."_

"_But professor,"_ he replied, flying between the legs of the closest Sentinel. _"People will get hurt or killed because of me."_

"_I understand that,"_ Professor Xavier replied sharply. _"But if you give up, you put your friends at risk. Dying or sitting in an internment camp won't do you or anyone else any good. Besides, if you destroy these Sentinels, then it's three less that's hunting other mutants."_

Lifeline grabbed one of the Sentinel's arms and flew up and away from the civilians, dragging it behind him. He whirled around and used the momentum to help toss the machine far out into the ocean. Another energy beam hit him in the back and scorched what remained of his jacket and shirt. He hissed in pain as he rolled over in midair and took off towards the harbor. The other Sentinel followed close behind him.

Professor Xavier was correct. Giving up wouldn't do any good. The two Sentinels after him would go after the other three Joes. Lifeline had seen them fighting and knew that his friends were struggling with _one_ of the machines. It was better for him to keep two of the Sentinels after him and away from Beach Head, Jinx, and Snake Eyes.

The medic raced towards the harbor. He was fast, but so were the machines. They seemed to be capable reaching at least the speed of sound when in full flight. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, as the Sentinels had been designed to fight mutants.

Strength and speed seemed to be having little effect on the machines chasing him. In fact, they seemed to be adapting to his powers. Hitting them and causing damage was proving more and more difficult.

After a microsecond of thought, Lifeline decided to try using Aikido tactics. He zipped around and between the two Sentinels, flying as fast as possible. Edwin winced as he felt his clothing crumble from the high speeds. He was going to be naked if he kept this up.

When one of the robots reached out to grab him, the doctor used its momentum to push it towards the other Sentinel. The two machines crashed into and flattened a boat. Edwin flew down, picked up a tugboat and chucked it at the mutant hunters.

Normally he'd be against thousands of dollars of property damage, but Edwin figured it was an equal trade to save four lives as well as any possible civilians. He knew that the machines weren't after the two ninjas, but they had chosen to stay and try to fight as well.

Police sirens sounded in the distance, though they were loud to his ears. Lifeline swore to himself and wondered if they'd even be able to sneak quietly back into the Pit. The GI Joe base was agonizingly near. About a klick and a half from him lay the narrow channel known as the 'Narrows,' across which lay Staten Island. Fort Wadsworth was half a klick into the island. The GI Joe Pit lay secretly under the ground level military base.

"Shit," he muttered as the machines stood back up. Every time he damaged the damn things, they just repaired themselves. Why couldn't they have gotten something simple like Cobra's BATS?

A metal cable whipped out from a large, metal hand. The doctor dodged and grabbed it, pulling as hard as he could. The cable snapped off and he threw as far as he could into the harbor. As Lifeline swooped down to pick up a fishing boat, a black jet swooped low and fired on the two Sentinels. Its doors opened and several figures jumped out. One of them blasted the two machines with a shattering display of wind and lightning. Another one landed next to him.

A young woman dressed in a jacket and a tight green and yellow uniform eyed him. Her long brown hair was marred by a streak of white hair. She grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"The cavalry's here, Sugah," she winked. "Professor Xavier sent us….Yew gonna hold that boat all day?" Edwin suddenly remembered that that he was still holding the fishing boat and tossed it at the two machines, which had now turned to fight a white haired woman and a blue mutant with angelic wings. Nearby, a tall man shot a powerful blast of energy from his eyes and punched a hole through one of the robots.

"Superstrength, huh?" she asked, eyeing him up and down. "You're about to lose your clothes there." Edwin looked down and blushed. Barely anything remained of his red uniform, save a tiny bit over his underwear and oddly, half a sock. Even his boots had disintegrated from the stress of the battle.

"Uh…" he stuttered. The strange woman pointed back towards the flying jet with her thumb.

"There should be an extra set of uniforms lyin' around up in the Blackbird," she said. "Go get yerself one." Edwin nodded. Before he took off, the woman grinned slyly at him and playfully swatted his rear end.

"By the way, the name's Rogue," she grinned.

"Uh…Lifeline…" he stammered. She winked again before flying off to pound on one of the Sentinels. Edwin gaped after her before flying towards the X-Men's jet. Another young woman in the jet handed him a spare uniform, which he quickly changed into.

Edwin looked down at the blue and yellow spandex he was now wearing. It felt odd to wear.

"Great," he muttered. "Beach Head will be laughing his head off."

With that, the medic jumped out of the Blackbird to rejoin the fight.

* * *

_Time:__ 22:21 Zulu, Friday; 02:21 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

"Sir…we've got a situation less than two klicks west of here, just across the Narrows."

Duke looked over at Breaker, who was monitoring something at the control station. The soldier had patched into the New York City police communications systems. Law enforcement and the fire department were being called out. The city's National Guard unit had also been put on alert.

"What's happened?" he asked. The man in the chair popped the piece of bubble gum in his mouth before answering.

"No one's quite sure," he answered. "Reports say that at least three large robots have been spotted down by the harbor, as well as some mutants. Eyewitnesses say that one of the mutants crashed into Chinatown and destroyed part of it.

"Any casualties?" Duke asked.

"Don't know," Breaker answered. "But the damage stretches from there to New York Harbor." Conrad Hauser swore at that.

"Robots?" he asked. "Is it Cobra?"

"Sentinels," a voice behind him answered. Duke turned around to see Tony Stark and James Rhodes dressed in their armored suits.

"Got a call from the Avengers," Tony Stark continued. "Those Sentinels attacked those mutants. They're not intentionally trying to cause trouble."

"You're going out?" Duke asked, eyeing the Iron Man suit. Stark nodded.

"The Avengers and the X-Men will take care of it," he answered. Tony Stark hesitated, wondering if he should tell the other man the rest of what he'd heard. After a moment, he motioned for Duke to come closer. When he did, Tony leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Four of your people are out there," he whispered. "They were the ones that were attacked." Duke gave him a strange look before visibly calming himself. He had a suspicion on who 'they' might be. Sentinels only attacked mutants, meaning Beach Head and Lifeline were two suspects. Scarlett reporting that two ninjas were missing as well made him even more suspicious.

"Who?" he whispered back, fearing the answer. Stark confirmed his suspicions on which Joes they were. After Iron Man left, Duke found himself alternating between anger and worry as he paced the control room. He finally kicked an empty chair.

"What the damn hell are they doing out there in the first place!"

* * *

_Time:__ 22:36 Zulu, Friday; 02:36 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ New York City Harbor_

Snake Eyes breathed a sigh of relief when several X-Men appeared. His own weapons weren't any good against the Sentinel, as his sword couldn't slice through the metal. The eyes appeared to be the only vulnerable spot. The robot had figured that out and was taking care to protect them.

He'd also been focused on keeping Beach Head alive. The man's sprained ankle was keeping him from running and Snake Eyes had finally lifted the protesting ranger across his back to carry him.

"Is he injured?" a voice asked. The ninja looked over and recognized the blue mutant that was friends with Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes nodded and pointed at the ranger's ankle.

"Ah kin still fight," Beach Head protested.

"I'll take him up to the Blackbird," the mutant said, ignoring the ranger. Snake Eyes handed him over and as soon as Kurt Wagner touched him, the two men vanished. The ninja sniffed and nearly gagged at the sudden stench.

Snake Eyes turned his attention back to the battle. To his right, several mutants were battling two of the Sentinels. He didn't spot the familiar red uniform of Lifeline, which worried him. Near him, two mutants were taking on the Sentinel that had been after Beach Head. One looked as if he were made of ice. Ice poured out of his hands as he encased the machine.

The other mutant threw glowing cards at it, which detonated on impact. He turned around to look at Snake Eyes and Jinx.

"You two alright?" he asked. "Where's de other one dat was with you?"

Red eyes. A Cajun accent. A trench coat. So this was the man that Spirit had seen with Beach Head in his vision.

Snake Eyes pointed up towards the black jet circling above. He assumed that's what Nightcrawler had meant when he said 'Blackbird.' The Cajun mutant nodded once before turning his attention back to the Sentinel, which had reassembled its blown up parts.

"Dis could get dicey," the mutant grumbled. "You guys picked up de really nasty kind."

The ninja pulled the man out of the way as the Sentinel fired on them. They ran around the left side of the machine while the other mutant continued to shoot ice at it. A red haired woman appeared, the one who had been introduced to him as 'Jean Grey.' Snake Eyes watched as the Sentinel broke apart into tiny pieces and was scattered over the next several miles.

"Dat's one way to do it," the Cajun grinned. "Merci Jean!"

Snake Eyes had a feeling that wasn't the end of the Sentinel.

* * *

_Time:__ 22:48 Zulu, Friday; 02:48 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

General Hawk, Flint, and Duke sat in Hawk's office while Breaker continued to monitor the situation. Hawk reluctantly explained how he'd let the four go in order to see Storm Shadow and the X-Men. The expectation had been that they would have returned without anyone being the wiser.

None of them had expected that Sentinels would show up to chase Lifeline and Beach Head. That factor had put Brooklyn and Staten Island into an uproar. Xavier had contacted him to let him know that the X-Men were trying to contain the battle to one area. Tony Stark and James Rhodes had also left to assist them.

"This is bad," Flint said. "I have no idea how we're going to hide those two after tonight. Eyewitnesses report seeing a mutant dressed in red. He was apparently able to fly and had superstrength. That has to have been Lifeline."

"I know," Hawk sighed, feeling more and more responsible. He shouldn't have let them go at all.

"This isn't your fault," Duke told him. "You had no way of knowing any of this would happen."

"I should have," the general said stubbornly. "I knew about the Sentinels." He should have at least planned for this possibility. Now it was too late. It was more than a possibility that at least Lifeline had been caught on camera, if not Beach Head as well. Questions were going to be asked about who was responsible for the mess across the Narrows.

"The question is, what do we do about it?" Flint asked. "What if the X-Men and the Avengers can't stop them?"

"He's right," Duke pointed out. "Didn't Xavier tell you that these Sentinels can repair themselves?

"He did," Hawk answered. "He also told me that the X-Men had completely destroyed this model. They'd managed to trick the last ones into flying into the sun. Their blueprints disappeared after that. Apparently the government got a hold of them…"

"Wait…our government got the blueprints?" Duke asked, stunned. Hawk nodded.

"They tried building their own Sentinels, but the plans they had were incomplete and they weren't as deadly as the originals. Somehow, somewhere, someone has access to the full blueprints and rebuilt this model."

There was a long silence at that. Duke seemed stunned that the American government had actually built Sentinels to track and hunt down mutants.

"So who built these ones?" Flint finally asked. "Our government? Or someone else?"

"We don't know," Hawk told him. "Xavier is puzzled as well."

"We can figure that out later," Duke pointed out. "The problem now is making sure our people make it back alive. How do we destroy them?"

"I think that's why Stark went," Hawk said. "He's the weapons expert. If the X-Men can't destroy them, maybe he'll figure out a way."

"Let's hope so," Flint said. "Beach Head's a pain in the ass, but I might actually miss that jerk if something happens to him."

* * *

_Time:__ 23:15 Zulu, Friday; 03:15 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the X-Men Blackbird; New York City Harbor_

Beach Head was proving to be a most reluctant patient. He waited impatiently as a raven haired, teenaged girl bandaged up his injured ankle. She scowled at him when the ranger attempted to make his way towards the door.

"You're injured!" she yelled. "You can't go back out there!"

"Ah ain't stayin' out of the fight," Beach Head barked. "Ah kin still help." The girl held up a hand and fireworks shot out of it. The ranger jumped back in surprise and stumbled due to his ankle. He fell painfully onto his back.

"See?" she asked. "You can't even move that fast." Beach Head glared at her.

"What's your name Kid?" he asked. She had guts, he'd give her that. Most Joes cringed when he got this angry at them.

"Jubilee," she answered. "I swear, you're as bad as Logan." Jubilee…oh yeah. He remembered hearing that in Professor Xavier's mind. Wayne had received so much information from the telepathic transfer that he hadn't yet had time to process all of it.

"And just as grumpy," the woman at the cockpit added. Beach Head knew her to be Kitty Pryde from the professor's memories. Wayne leaned against a seat as the Blackbird swerved to avoid a blast of energy.

"Ah'll be as danged grumpy as Ah wanna be," he growled. The two women should have been afraid of him. Greenshirts froze when he used that tone. However, they actually had the nerve to _laugh_ at him.

"Southern too," the pilot smirked. "Rogue and Gambit should be happy."

"Where're mah friends?" Beach Head asked instead, temporarily switching topic. He was worried about them. "Where's Lifeline?"

"Last time I checked he was fine," Kitty Pryde answered, pulling up on the controls. "He came in here earlier to grab one of our uniforms. His clothes had been almost completely destroyed.

Imagine that. All of this and the danged medic somehow managed to lose his damned clothes. Wayne closed his eyes and searched for their minds. Snake Eyes and Jinx had joined Lifeline and the others in fighting two of the Sentinels. The ranger wasn't sure where the third Sentinel was. All three still appeared to be okay, though growing tired and slightly frustrated. None of them appeared to have any major injuries.

"Put me down," Beach Head demanded again. He was a GI Joe. There was no way he was staying out of a fight like this, not with just a measly sprained ankle.

"_I think you should stay on the Blackbird,"_ Charles Xavier told him. Wayne nearly jumped at the sudden voice in his head. _ "At your current level, your telekinesis isn't enough to do much damage."_

"_You said you didn't remove all the mental blocks, can you remove the rest?" _Beach Head asked impatiently.

"_I don't think that's wise,"_ the professor replied. _"Beside, removing them requires a deep scan, which I can't do from this distance."_

"_What about Cerebro?"_ Wayne asked, having learned of the device from Xavier's mind. _"Could you do it if you used Cerebro?"_ He felt the professor sigh in his mind. However, he didn't say no right away, which Wayne took to mean that he was at least considering it.

"_If the battle continues to be a stalemate, then I will completely remove them,"_ Professor Xavier finally relented. _"If it proves too much for you, then I or Jean will immediately put them back into place."_

"_Good enough for me," _Beach Head answered. He sat down in a seat, figuring he might as well catch his breath while Xavier waited. Wayne suddenly realized how hungry and thirsty he'd gotten.

"Ah don't suppose you have any MREs on here, do you?" he asked.

"MREs?" Jubilee asked.

"There's emergency rations next to the first aid kit," Kitty Pryde answered. "And water. Help yourself." Wayne craned his neck and saw several packets in a small locker. He levitated them over to himself and ripped them open to find some energy bars.

"Not bad," he muttered, practically inhaling them. Wayne suddenly sat up when an idea occurred to him. Maybe Xavier would take the blocks out now if he threw himself back into battle. He'd have no choice since the ranger would have to defend himself.

"_No,"_ the man in question replied. When Wayne pondered ignoring it and rushing towards the door, he found out just why Charles Xavier was the most powerful and most skilled telepath on the planet.

Wayne Sneeden moaned as he received the worst migraine of his life. The other mutant additionally went into his mind and prevented the ranger from being able to move any of his muscles. The ranger had no choice but to comply.

"Should have listened to the professor," Jubilee smirked.

"Shut up, just shut up," Beach Head managed to groan. Xavier was downright evil when he was pissed. If the ranger weren't equally pissed as well, he'd have admired that.

* * *

_Time:__ 23:35 Zulu, Friday; 03:35 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Breaker silently listened to the radio traffic as he monitored the strange fight in New York Harbor. Police communications had confirmed sightings of several mutants, as well as two figures in black, carrying swords. Law enforcement was unable to get near the battle zone. The radio also confirmed that Iron Man and War Machine had just appeared in the distance.

The Joe spit out his now tasteless bubblegum and fished for a new one. He was slightly more interested in what was going on behind him. From what little he'd overheard, Breaker had a feeling that a few Joes had snuck out of the Pit and were somehow involved with the fight. Duke, Hawk, and Flint were being very careful to talk quietly with each other, with further peaked his interest.

The computer console beeped to indicate an incoming transmission and Breaker immediately accepted it. Moments later, the voice of Tony Stark came on the line.

"_This is Iron Man, where's Duke?"_

"He's nearby by, I'll call him over here," Breaker told him. He paged the CO, who immediately entered into the control room.

"What is it?" Duke asked him. He could hear the sounds of the fight raging in the background.

"_Thought you might want the X-Men's frequency,"_ the Avenger said. _"That way you could at least listen and know what's going on."_

"Alright," Duke said. He bit back a curse when he heard Lifeline yelling something about a bridge in the background. Breaker looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Everything you may hear tonight Breaker…doesn't _leave_ this room," Duke ordered grimly. The night just got worse and worse. The other Joe nodded his head and patched them into the X-Men's communication system.

"…_the hell happened?"_ a woman yelled.

"_The whole damn bridge is collapsing! Someone go…"_

"_Lifeline and Rogue are on it,"_ a male voice answered. _"Jean said Spiderman's on his way over there as well."_

Breaker wisely said nothing as he and Duke listened silently to the exchange. Somehow, the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge between Brooklyn and Staten Island had been damaged and the others were doing what they could to keep it from falling. The bridge was just barely over half a klick from the Pit, which was too close for Duke's comfort.

"Put everyone on alert," he finally told Breaker. "I don't want to deploy anyone if we don't have to, but I want them ready just in case."

"Yes Sir," Breaker answered.

* * *

_Time:__ 23:57 Zulu, Friday; 03:57 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge; the Narrows_

Lifeline swore violently as he tried to prevent blocks of concrete and steel from tumbling into the water below. A stray shot from one of the Sentinels had hit the bridge and blown a hole through it. As the medic strained to hold the crumbling bits together, the X-Man known as Rogue flew around and caught people and cars as they tumbled off the bridge.

Something sticky latched on to a large section of the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge before it tumbled down in the strait. A large web temporarily glued the pieces together.

"Need a hand?"

The medic looked up to see Spiderman peering underneath the bridge at him. Webs shot out of the man's hand and the crime fighter jumped hundreds of feet into the air and pulled the slabs of concrete from Edwin's hand.

"I'll handle the bridge," the webslinger told him.

"Thanks!" Lifeline called out. He and Rogue flew back towards the group of Sentinels. The one that Jean Grey had destroyed had managed to reassemble itself and had returned. One of the X-Men threw sheets of ice at the Sentinels, but they vibrated and shattered the frozen water.

Iron Man and War Machine circled between two of the machines. Edwin watched as Tony Stark flew in front of the winged mutant and absorbed an energy blast. The Avenger redirected the blast back at the machine and blew it up. Meanwhile, James Rhodes shot missiles at one of the other Sentinels.

Edwin spotted Snake Eyes and Jinx running along the ground. Both ninjas expertly avoided a spray of debris from the Sentinel that Iron Man had destroyed. He swooped down and grabbed the two ninja and flew towards the X-Men Blackbird.

"You'd better stay up here," Lifeline told them. Jinx glared at him, but the medic ignored it as jumped back out of the jet and closed the door. He'd face the wrath of the two ninjas later. For now, they were at least out of the mess below.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:11 Zulu, Friday; 04:11 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the X-Men Blackbird_

Beach Head groaned as he checked his watch. Now was normally the time he woke up in the morning. His head pounded from the night's activities, as well as from the telepathic blast he'd received from Xavier when he'd tried to leave the jet. He looked over as the jet's door suddenly opened and Lifeline deposited two surprised and irritated ninjas inside. The medic nodded briefly at him before slamming the door shut and taking off.

"Glad you could join us," the ranger drawled. The two ninjas looked at each other and then leaped for a pair of seats when the Blackbird took a nose dive.

"_How's the ankle?"_ Snake Eyes asked, strapping himself into a seat. Wayne grunted as he examined it.

"Better than how my head feels," he answered. He threw an unopened package of rations to the ninjas.

"Hawk, Duke, and Flint know," Beach Head told them. He could just barely feel the worry and frustration boiling in the Pit. Xavier had also told him they'd been informed of the situation.

"Great," Jinx muttered. "So much for sneaking back quietly."

"Hey!" the pilot up front suddenly yelled. "You in the ski mask…"

"It's called a balaclava!" Beach Head corrected sharply.

"Whatever," the woman said. "You're a telepath, right?" she asked. Beach Head looked up in interest.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I'm going to join the others, you fly the plane," she told him. The ranger gaped at her.

"Ah don't know how the hell to fly this danged thing!" he snapped.

"Well if you _read_ my mind, you'll learn how," she snarled back. Beach Head grinned in spite of himself. The woman certainly didn't take any lip. Wayne unstrapped himself and hobbled to the front of the plane and placed a hand on her head. He concentrated on finding the parts of her mind that he needed.

Beach Head strapped himself into the pilot's chair as Kitty Pryde phased through the bottom of the jet. The ranger fired a couple of missiles at the Sentinels before turning the jet into a barrel roll to avoid a blast of plasma energy.

"_We're going to die,"_ he felt Snake Eyes groan.

"Shut it Snakes!" he barked. The ranger expertly turned the jet around and climbed a few hundred feet away from the battle. He swung the Blackbird around and fired down at two of the Sentinels.

The pain in his head pounded even harder.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:29 Zulu, Friday; 04:29 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ New York Harbor_

Tony Stark grimaced as a concussion blast threw him into the New York Harbor. He blasted out of the waters back up to the fight. The whole section of the harbor looked as if a fifty megaton bomb had been dropped on it. A hammer flew past him and knocked an arm off of one of the Sentinels.

"Take that fiend," Thor cried. The Norse god had joined the fight nearly twenty minutes ago. Iron Man frowned as he tried to analyze the situation. There had to be some kind of control mechanism that allowed the machines to rebuild themselves. The question was where. The heads seemed too obvious.

For now, the only solution he saw was to destroy the Sentinels so completely that only the atoms were left. A nuclear strike, however, was out of the question.

"There's a controlling mechanism somewhere," Tony yelled. "If we can find it, we can stop them from repairing themselves."

"_Great Tony, where?"_ Rhodey's voice said through the speakers.

"Don't know, I'll try scanning them," Iron Man answered. "Blackbird, I need you to help me look for the control section."

"_What the hell am Ah lookin' for?"_ a voice barked. Tony blinked, not recognizing the Southern accent.

"Who de hell's flyin' de Blackbird?" he heard Gambit yell. The Cajun was now out of cards and had resorted to charging and throwing pieces of debris.

"_Just use your sensors to scan the Sentinels and transfer the information to me,"_ Tony told the man. The Blackbird swooped low over the Sentinels and Tony backed off from the battle. His eyes moved back and forth as he quickly studied the information being transmitted directly into his helmet.

"_There's some kinda shield,"_ the Southerner yelled. _"The sensors can't penetrate the central core."_ Great, Tony thought. They were going to have to do this the hard way. At least they'd managed to narrow down where the control piece was.

"What about the sun?" he asked. "That's how you guys destroyed them last time. If we can't find the control piece, then we're going to have to fry them down to the molecular level."

Tony Stark would prefer to be able to salvage some pieces to study. Whether or not that would be possible, the man had no idea.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:41 Zulu, Friday; 04:41 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ New York Harbor_

"Molecular level, huh?" Gambit muttered. He looked up at the three towering Sentinels. Well, it wasn't as if he'd ever expected to live to old age anyway.

"Hey Chère!" the Cajun yelled. "Gambit needs a ride!" Rogue swooped down and scooped up the red eyed mutant. Gambit pointed towards the nearest robot and explained his plan. The lovely woman holding him gritted her teeth, but accepted it. Before she flew towards the Sentinel, however, she zoomed towards one of the new mutants.

"Hey Sugah," Rogue said, flying next to Lifeline. "Want to tag team?"

"What do you want me to do?" the other mutant asked. Rogue explained as they made their way to the Sentinel. The medic swore under his breath as he allowed the other two mutants to go first.

Gambit reached out a hand and touched the head of the Sentinel and sent a charge through it. As he and Rogue zoomed away, the other mutant grabbed the robot and flung it as far away as he could. The force of the explosion sent them all tumbling into the harbor waters.

"Tink dat did it?" Remy asked, surfacing. He spit out a mouthful of saltwater as Rogue and the other mutant came up.

"We'll find out," Lifeline muttered.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:45 Zulu, Friday; 04:45 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the X-Men Blackbird_

Beach Head gritted his teeth as an explosion rent the sky. He pulled back on the handles and the jet veered left to avoid it. The ranger wracked his brain as he searched through the information he'd learned from Charles Xavier and Kitty Pryde's minds.

The sun, Stark had said. The X-Men's jet was capable of space flight, thanks to Shi'ar technology. The ranger pointed the nose of the Blackbird down and fired several grappling cables at one of the Sentinels. They latched on securely and he pulled the jet up and punched the thrusters.

A heavy weight hit him in the chest as the G-forces built. The jet shook slightly as he climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere. The weight of the Sentinel strained the small aircraft.

"_Warning,"_ the computer told him. _"Blackbird has exceeded maximum weight capacity."_

"Shut up!" Beach Head snapped at it. He set the shields at full power in case the Sentinel decided to fire on them.

"_Beach Head…what are you doing?"_ Snake Eyes asked warily. The ranger ignored him as the jet hit Mach 4.2. The Blackbird shook as it rose through the earth's atmosphere, dragging the Sentinel behind it.

"_Need some help Wayne?"_ a female voice asked. Beach Head felt Jean Grey's presence as she suddenly appeared outside next to the jet.

"_Yeah…kinda…"_ he answered back telepathically. The ranger felt a jolt as the Phoenix telekinetically ripped the Sentinel away from the Blackbird and headed towards the sun. Wayne watched her fly away as the jet broke through the atmosphere.

"Holy shit…" he heard Jinx swear. "We're in space!"

"Yeah…imagine that," Beach Head muttered. He stared down at the Earth a long moment before he suddenly started laughing. Who would have imagined that Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden would have just piloted a god damned jet into _space_?

"_I really really need some sleep,"_ Wayne thought as he pointed the jet back towards the earth. The jet shuddered as they reentered the atmosphere and headed back towards Manhattan.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:50 Zulu, Friday; 04:50 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ New York Harbor_

Lifeline watched as the Blackbird took off with one of the Sentinels in tow. A fiery light enveloped Jean Grey and for a moment, Edwin thought he saw the shape of a bird. The woman took off after Beach Head and they disappeared into the sky. The medic turned his attention to the last Sentinel. The one he had helped Rogue and the Cajun destroy hadn't put itself back together. Edwin hoped it stayed that way.

"What's the game plan for this one?" Bobby Drake asked. Lifeline had since learned the ice mutant's name.

"Hit it hard," Cyclops ordered. "And hit it fast."

"That will hardly be necessary," a new voice said.

Edwin winced as the high pitched crunch of metal hurt his ears. The last Sentinel contorted and twisted into a tiny ball before it was ripped apart in dust sized fragments. The medic looked up to see a man floating in the air, dressed in dark purple. A helmet covered his head. Lifeline instantly recognized him from the news.

"I've come to speak to Charles," Magneto said. The leader of the Genoshan mutants floated down next to Scott Summers. Lifeline ignored the conversation as he looked up at the sky and searched for any sign of his friends. After a few moments, he faintly heard the Blackbird as it began its descent back to the planet.

Dr. Edwin Steen sighed and sat tiredly on the ground. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so exhausted. His stomach rumbled from hunger and the medic looked at his watch.

It was almost five o'clock in the morning.

"Next time a ninja wants you to sneak off somewhere," Lifeline muttered to himself. "Just say no."

* * *

_Time:__ 02:01 Zulu, Friday; 06:01 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Startled eyes looked up as a ragtag group stumbled into the mess hall. Four GI Joes and two Avengers headed towards a far table and collapsed into the chairs. Tony Stark put two feet on the table and leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes. Unbeknownst to the gaping soldiers, the rich Avenger had just spent the last hour trying to gather up the tiny remains of a very large and very dangerous robot. Tony Stark soon drifted off to sleep, his mouth hanging open slightly. Meanwhile, two ninjas sat quietly for a few minutes before standing up to head to the breakfast line with James Rhodes.

At the table, one very exhausted army ranger was sound asleep. He had laid his head down on the table with the intention of briefly resting his eyes. Moments later however, he was peacefully unconscious and snoring softly. The GI Joe medic next to him copied Tony Stark and put one of his feet on the table and leaned back. The soldiers in the mess hall stared at the strange blue and yellow spandex uniform he wore. Various rips and tears dotted the uniform, as well as dried blood.

Lifeline, too exhausted to remember what he was wearing, hadn't bothered to change. His equally exhausted comrades hadn't thought to point out that he was still wearing an X-Men uniform. Like Beach Head and Iron Man, the medic was soon sound asleep at the table.

Snake Eyes, Jinx, and War Machine came back armed with food and lots of coffee. Their three companions barely stirred as they dug into their breakfast. Scarlett charged into the room and stared at the sight, not sure what she should do.

General Hawk and Flint watched silently from across the room.

"Well…you did tell them to be back by breakfast," Flint finally said.

"I wish they would have come to me first," Hawk groaned. "I don't know how we're going to explain this." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he heard Charles Xavier say _'We do the best that we can.'_

"I think…someone's going to have to take Beach Head's place as PT leader today," Flint smirked.

"Have Stalker or Leatherneck do it," Hawk ordered.

He made his way over the group. Snake Eyes and Jinx froze as the general pulled up a chair and sat at the table. The general silently studied the group as he took a sip of his own coffee. He was fairly sure that a nuclear attack wouldn't wake up the three sleeping men. Hawk chuckled lightly when he saw a tiny trail of drool dripping out of Tony Stark's mouth.

"Long night, huh?" he asked them dryly.

* * *

_Author's notes:__ These Sentinels are based off of the Mk II version. You can look them up on Wikipedia if you want. I'm not actually sure if the Blackbird is capable of spaceflight or not, but it is equipped with alien technology, so I don't see why it wouldn't be._


	14. Open Secret

_**Important story note:**__ In regard to whether or not the Blackbird can fly in space, some versions of it can. Thanks to willwrite4fics for finding the following quote for me from Wolverine #75._

_"Capable of outer-space flight, the Blackbird is the X-Men's main source of  
travel both terrestrial and inter-stellar. In Space on the blackbird. Rogue, __Jean Grey__  
and __Professor X__ are trying to keep __Wolverine__ in stable condition. A fatally  
injured, near-death Wolverine is strapped to a med-table, while it works on  
him. Bishop and Quicksilver are in the pilot seats of the blackbird trying to  
reenter the __Earth's atmosphere__. __Gambit__ is in the back, working on the back-up  
controls of the blackbird. The Blackbird is escaping from Avalon and is  
hurling itself towards Earth at speeds and heat that the Blackbird cannot  
handle."_

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_** Chapter 14: Open Secret**_

_He was running. The pounding of his own heart drowned out all other noise, save the metallic movements behind him. Bored faces watched as the man ran for his life. The ground shook as thundering steps followed closely. He froze as a second machine suddenly appeared before him. Several stories high, the tall robot glared down at him with glowing, yellow eyes._

_Wayne Sneeden gasped for air. It was so hard to breathe. Panicking, he looked around for an escape route. Something hot hit him in the back and he went sprawling. His muscles twitched and his mind screamed at him to run, but his body wouldn't move._

_Something wrapped around his ankle and jerked him up into the air. A cold, metal hand enclosed around him. Wayne struggled to move, but the hand only squeezed harder. Fear coursed through him._

"_You can't escape," a familiar voice told him. The ranger craned his neck to look at the blonde man sitting on the shoulder of the other sentinel. He wore a tan military uniform._

"_Duke," Wayne gasped. "You have to help me." Cold fingers pressed in on him and he thought he felt a rib break. His lungs struggled to breath, but the metal prison only closed tighter._

"_I am," Duke smiled. "These sentinels will take you someplace safe."_

"_Safe?" he asked. Their surroundings blurred and the ranger found himself staring down at a prison camp. Barbed wire and lookout towers bordered the tiny shacks inside. Soldiers and sentinels patrolled the perimeters while frail men and women inside the barrier stared bleakly at him._

"_You're a threat to society," his CO told him. "We have to protect ourselves from you."_

"_You're wrong!" Wayne yelled. The sentinel threw him over the fence and he landed painfully in the dirt. His foot gave out on him when he tried to stand. After trying and failing to get back up, he finally crawled over to the fence and looked up at the blonde soldier._

"_Wrong?" Duke asked. He pointed towards the distance and Beach Head saw the lifeless bodies of Snake Eyes and Jinx lying on the ground._

"_They died because of you," his CO said. _

"_I didn't kill them!" Wayne snarled. "It was the sentinels!" He grabbed the fence and screamed when an electric current ran through his body. The ranger pulled back his hand and cradled it. He looked around. Edwin would take care of it. He was a doctor, he would…_

"_Where's Edwin?" he asked, looking around. He didn't see Lifeline's familiar red uniform._

"_We took care of him," Duke answered. He smiled lazily down at the man at his feet._

"_What do you mean?" Wayne asked angrily. "Where is he!"_

"_He was too powerful," the other man shrugged. "And he wouldn't do what we told him. He had to be killed. You will be too, if you don't behave."_

"_You can't do that! I have rights!" Wayne Sneeden shouted. The ranger reached towards the other man, but pulled back before he was electrocuted again. Two sentinels peered down at him and he shrank back fearfully._

"_Why're yew doin' this?" he asked. His voice quavered ever so slightly as his accent deepened. _

"_I told you already," Duke answered. "It's my duty to protect our country."_

"_But who's protecting us!" Wayne shouted. Three figures appeared next to him. The first, a tall man in a blue hood, offered his hand._

"_I'll protect you," Cobra Commander said. "Come with me. We'll work together to build a new world order."_

"_No," Magneto told him. "You just want to use mutants. I'll save mutant kind."_

"_You'll 'save' mutant kind by committing genocide," Charles Xavier reprimanded. The bald telepath looked down at the ranger. "Come with me Wayne, we'll work with humans to bring peace."_

"_Peace! There will never be peace!" Magneto shouted, pointing his figure at the other mutant. "Your way will never work! Look around you Charles…" he added, waving around at the prison camp. "This is what happened when we tried to do it your way!"_

_Wayne sat silently as they bickered among themselves. He turned his head and watched as Duke took out a long list of paper and crossed a name off of it. The ranger had a sneaking suspicion that it was his name._

"_What's that?" he asked. The blonde smiled._

"_Mutant registration," he answered. "This is how we know we got all of you."_

"_LET ME OUT!" Wayne bellowed, grabbing the fence, which suddenly turned into the bars of a prison cell. The four other men vanished and he was alone. _

_Panic rose as darkness closed in on him. Something metallic moved behind him and Wayne slowly turned to look at a pair of glowing, yellow eyes. The sentinel's hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed him, squeezing…_

Beach Head woke up covered in sweat. He'd kicked his blanket off during the night, but had gotten tangled up in his bed sheets. Wayne took several deep breaths to slow his racing heart beat. He was in his bedroom, he was in the Pit. There was no prison cell; there was no concentration camp or sentinels.

He groaned as he sat up. The ranger telekinetically flipped the lights on and groaned again. The shattered remnants of his night stand covered the room. Splinters of wood were stuck into the wall and the floor. A few pieces had even made it up to the ceiling. Beach Head looked down at himself and saw that none of the projectiles had made it near the bed, which he thought was odd.

In addition to the night stand, his lamp and glass of water had also shattered, adding bits of glass and metal to the mix.

"Dammit," Wayne swore. He must have lashed out in his sleep. This was going to take forever to clean up. The ranger carefully stood up and grabbed a crutch by his bed. Beach Head very carefully avoided putting weight on his ankle as he leaned on the crutch and surveyed the damage.

An X-ray had confirmed that his ankle was badly fractured and would have to be in a splint for a couple of weeks and in a brace for at least eight weeks. Lifeline had sternly warned him to keep weight off of the ankle and Duke had removed him from PT until it healed.

Lifeline and Duke…

Coldness crept into his chest as he remembered the details of his nightmare. Wayne shook it off. Duke may support registration, but would never allow him or Lifeline to be thrown into a prison camp.

_Metal hands reaching out of the dark, squeezing…he couldn't breathe…_

Beach Head shook it off and tried to ignore how small his room suddenly seemed. A glance at his clock told him that it was nearly three in the morning. The ranger ran a hand through his hair before sitting back down.

He stared at the scattered pieces of wood and very slowly began to use his powers to pluck them up and deposit them in a pile.

* * *

_Time:__ 03:45 Zulu, Sunday; 07:45 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Clayton Abernathy reigned in his anger as he looked at the man on the screen. He hadn't been able to keep the debacle in New York Harbor a secret, especially as the four Joes in question had been caught on security cameras. Eyewitnesses had also seen Lifeline, whose somewhat blurry image had been captured and shown on news reports with images of the other mutants. As to be expected, the Pentagon had become interested that two mutants were on the GI Joe team.

This of course, meant dealing with the Jugglers.

"_We will be meeting tomorrow at 10:00 to discuss this Abernathy,"_ General Thurston Crowther told him. Crowther, the current leader of the secret group of generals known as the 'Jugglers', was concerned about the two mutant Joes. Clayton Abernathy felt his lips stiffen, but forced himself not to glare at Crowther.

"There is nothing to discuss," Hawk told the man. "My men are loyal and are good soldiers. What does it matter what kind of genes they have?"

"_It matters a lot,"_ Crowther said. _"And you know that. Your medic alone is capable of leveling a city and your sergeant major is a god damn telepath. You know how easily he could get access to military and government secrets?"_

"But he hasn't," Hawk retorted.

"_How do you know that?"_ the other general asked. _"He's a telepath. Sneeden could be lying to you and you wouldn't even know it. You don't even know if his powers are as weak as he claims."_

"I trust Lifeline and Beach Head with my life," Hawk replied, this time showing the first traces of anger.

"_You should be careful Abernathy,"_ Crowther warned. _"Being a mutant lover could have unfortunate consequences."_

"I'm sorry Crowther," Hawk said coolly. "I was under the impression that the American Constitution protected the rights of _all_ American citizens. Silly me, I thought we supported freedom and equal rights."

"_I don't like your tone,"_ Crowther warned. _"Are you questioning the American government?"_

"I don't like yours," Hawk answered. "And no, I'm questioning those who _defy_ the laws of our land." Clayton didn't say anything else, but Thurston Crowther understood what Hawk was implying.

There was a long, tense silence. The two men stared at each other, daring the other to break first.

"_We will discuss this matter further tomorrow,"_ Crowther finally said. _"When all of us are present."_

"Of course," Hawk said with forced civility. "I look forward to it."

"_I doubt that,"_ the other man replied. The screen went black as the Jugglers' leader signed off. General Hawk swore and was sorely tempted to throw the laptop across the room. Breaking expensive equipment and the thought of losing his control stopped him.

He sighed. The rest of the Pit also knew of the incident, even if not the full details. Hawk had originally only planned to inform the Joe team, but rumors had quickly spread and he'd been forced to tell everyone. Beach Head and Lifeline had lain low yesterday following their return. Hawk had given them and the two ninjas the rest of the day off to allow them time to rest and recuperate.

Today, however, was another matter. Both men were returning to duty, though Beach Head with his ankle in a splint. Hawk prayed that neither soldier would encounter too many problems. Based on his recent conversation with Crowther however, he knew he couldn't expect there to be a total absence of hostility. He only hoped that military professionalism would restrain any possible persecution.

Even so, he had ordered Beach Head and Lifeline to report all anti-mutant harassment, regardless of who it was or how benign it seemed. Duke and Flint were also under orders to crack down it.

Snake Eyes had also told him that he and the other two ninjas were going to be extra vigilant as well. Beach Head would probably be annoyed when he found out that the ninjas were 'babysitting' them, but Hawk thought that it was a good idea. Even though both men were more than capable of dealing with any potential bigots, the general would rather take the initiative and reduce the amount of incidents as much as possible.

Even if Lifeline chose not to harm another person, Beach Head wouldn't see any reason not to send people to the infirmary with broken bones, especially if it meant that the instigators would have to be treated by a mutant doctor. Once there, Hawk also wouldn't put it past Lifeline to find a non-violent way of exacting retribution if he was angry enough. The man had been known to get creative when punishing misbehaving patients.

The only thing that Clayton Abernathy knew for certain was that today was sure to be a long day. The next day with the Jugglers was sure to be longer.

* * *

_Time:__ 05:00 Zulu, Sunday; 09:00 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Lifeline hid a frown as he made his way to the infirmary. He'd already passed several greenshirts, who had jumped nervously when he passed them. A few soldiers had only given him curious or disbelieving looks. While the knowledge of him being a mutant was now commonplace, a few still refused to believe how powerful he really was.

Ace and Ripcord eyed him warily as they passed by. The two men whispered to each other, though the medic caught every word.

"_I can't believe he's a damn mutant. You think he can really fly?"_

"_You saw the pictures buddy,"_ Ripcord muttered.

"_I'm telling you Rip, it's not normal,"_ Ace whispered back. _"I'll bet he's not really a pacifist. He probably just pretends so he doesn't have to help us 'normal' people."_

Lifeline froze when he heard that. His eyes flashed with anger and he balled his hands into fists. Not help? What the hell has he been doing all these years, pulling injured soldiers to safety and keeping them from bleeding to death? He'd even used his powers to keep his patients from getting hit from enemy fire when in the field!

"_Noncombatant my ass,"_ Ace added. _"He's a living weapon. I always knew Beach Head was a freak, I should have guessed he and Lifeline were both muties…"_

Lord, he shouldn't have done it. He really shouldn't have. However, Lifeline was so angry that he felt as if his gut were on fire.

"This 'freak' will remember that the next time you decide to bleed all over him," Edwin said quietly. Both men jumped when the medic was suddenly standing in front of them. Lifeline crossed his arms and gave them one of his sternest looks.

"You're welcome, by the way," the medic added. "For all the times I helped both of you when you were injured. I seem to remember a rather nasty stomach wound in Borovia that one of you had."

Ace and Ripcord's faces went white when they realized that their entire conversation had been overheard. Lifeline heard their heartbeats quicken as they stared wide eyed at them.

"Now if you excuse me," Edwin told them angrily, "I have to get to the infirmary. I have patients I need to treat. _Non-mutant_ patients," he emphasized. Lifeline then vanished with a flash of superspeed. The two other Joes gaped at the now empty space in front of them.

"Way to go Ace," Ripcord muttered. "You just pissed off the most powerful guy in the Pit, even if he is a damn pacifist."

Ace didn't answer. Face still pale, he continued on towards his original destination.

* * *

_Time:__ 05:00 Zulu, Sunday; 09:00 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head stumped down the corridor, leaning on the crutches that Lifeline had forced on him. God, he hated these things. He'd rather chuck them into the nearest trash bin, but a certain pacifist would have his hide…figuratively speaking of course. Stumbling around without them would also be _more_ humiliating.

Curious eyes followed him as he made his way to the administrative offices. He might as well catch up on damned paper work, seeing as he'd been banned from leading PT, though he could still supervise if he wished. Stalker had temporarily taken over for the Joes training while Gung Ho and Flint were taking turns with the greenshirts.

He paused in front of an elevator as he waited for it to reach his level. Low Light was waiting for it as well. When the door opened, both men stepped on to join a couple of mechanics.

The two mechanics eyed him warily and looked at each other. Wayne felt the disgust and fear in their minds. Both men hurriedly stepped out of the elevator, even though the button they had pressed was for six levels up. Beach Head debated between hitting them with one of his crutches and ignoring them. With an angry growl, he decided to ignore the two bigots, though he mentally filed away who they were. Low Light didn't say anything, but Wayne felt a trickle of puzzlement as he watched them leave.

"You goin' to leave too?" Beach Head asked angrily. "I wouldn't want to contaminate you or anything." Low Light looked at him. His normally stoic face froze slightly when he realized why the men had left.

"Not my floor," the other man answered simply. The sniper didn't say anything else, though Beach Head felt him eyeing his ankle from underneath his visor. Wayne ignored him as he waited for the elevator to reach the floor he wanted.

The door swished open a few moments later and the sniper stepped off. Beach Head waited impatiently as it shut. Was it his imagination or was the damned thing slower today? He'd also never noticed before how uncomfortably small the elevator was. It was almost like a tiny prison cell, closing in on him.

Wayne breathed a sigh of relief when it finally stopped on his floor. He must still be tired from the battle the other day, if he was letting something as insignificant as an elevator ride bother him.

The ranger stepped off and clumped towards his office. A mixture of curiosity and fear stirred around him, though no one said anything. People continued to murmur to each other, even as their eyes followed Beach Head.

"Ahm not the damned circus," he finally growled. His audience jumped and hastily turned their eyes away. Beach Head continued on his way, pausing only to grab a cup of coffee and a donut from one of the tables.

"Need a hand Beach?"

Dusty was looking at him with concern. Beach Head opened his mouth to tell the desert trooper that he didn't need hands to carry a cup of coffee, but closed it. The other man honestly wanted to help. Even so, he wasn't a damned invalid.

"I can carry it," the ranger finally said. To demonstrate, he levitated the coffee pot and tipped it over to pour the hot liquid into a ceramic mug. After it was full, Wayne used his mind to pick up the mug and the donut and held them in the air. Rather than jump, Dusty watched with fascination.

"Wish I could do that," he said wistfully. "It'd be cool to have special powers." Beach Head felt some of his tension draining and he allowed himself a small smirk.

"I'm still learning how to use them," the ranger admitted.

"Really?" Dusty asked. "You mean you don't just sort of know how to use mutant powers when you get them?"

"Nope. Like anything else, it requires practice. You should ask Lifeline sometime how long it took him to learn not to crush everything he touched."

The desert trooper considered that as he followed Beach Head to his office. He was too intrigued to simply drop the conversation. Wayne felt slightly amused when Dusty was still at his side when he came to his office door.

"Did you really pilot a jet?" Dusty finally blurted out.

"Yes," Wayne smirked.

"Into _space_?" the trooper asked again, not quite sure if he should believe what he'd heard.

"Yes," Beach Head repeated. The other man seemed suitably impressed. After a moment, Wayne added, "Snake Eyes was a bit pissed about that. He kept expecting me to crash into something."

"Just think though," Dusty grinned. "He and Jinx were the first ninjas in space. They should feel honored."

"I guess so," Wayne agreed. "I'll remind him of that the next time he decides to lecture me on the dangers of taking 'unsuspecting passengers out of the atmosphere.'"

Beach Head's mood was somewhat lighter when he finally closed the door. He stared at the hated pile of paperwork and muttered a few swear words. The ranger leaned his crutches against the desk and hopped over to his chair. Wayne decided to first tackle the stack of physical evaluations.

After half an hour of working, he looked up and frowned. The walls of his office seemed to be closing in on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt metal fingers wrapping around his body. A few drops of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" he muttered. Wayne shook it off and went back to work. The small office continued to feel more and more oppressive. The ranger finally chalked it up to him being overtired and a bit stressed over his mutation now being public knowledge.

Beach Head unconsciously pulled on his collar. The air seemed to have gotten thicker, making it a bit harder to breath. It was getting hot as well. Something was probably wrong with the air conditioning. He'd have to get Dusty to look at it later.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he swore and stood up. He grabbed his crutches and levitated the pile of papers and the coffee. The door swung open and Beach Head headed down to the Pit's library to work.

* * *

_Time:__ 07:08 Zulu, Sunday; 11:08 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

"Hey!" the man called, "Courtney Kreiger, isn't it?"

Cover Girl hid a groan when Tony Stark waved at her. She'd previously met the man when she was still a model. Stark had thrown a lavish party at his Los Angeles mansion. Her memories of that night consisted of warding off the advances of a very drunk Tony Stark, who had smelled strongly of wine.

"Yes," she sighed. Ignoring the man and giving him the cold shoulder was hardly productive, though tempting. Stark seemed to sense that something was amiss.

"Something wrong?" he asked, slightly worried.

"No," she lied. From what she heard, Anthony Stark had helped destroy the sentinels. Because of that, Wayne and Edwin had been able to come back safely. Courtney didn't want to be completely rude to him.

"Okay," he answered, though from the way he was watching her, he didn't quite believe it.

"We've met before, right?" Tony Stark finally asked, scratching his head. Grease smudges covered part of his chin and his hair was unkempt. Dark circles ringed his eyes and Cover Girl guessed that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I was at one of your parties," Courtney admitted. His eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"You were drunk," Cover Girl told him. Stark's face froze and he suddenly looked ashamed of himself.

"Sorry about that," he said. There was a slight pause before he added, "I don't drink anymore."

"That's probably good," Courtney told him. Stark's face looked even more abashed.

"I hit on you, didn't I?" he asked carefully.

"Yep," she answered. Stark groaned and slapped his head. By doing so, he unwittingly spread more grease across his face. Courtney couldn't help smiling a bit when she saw it.

"Tony…is there no end to the stupid things you do?" he asked himself.

"We all do stupid things," Cover Girl said. Oddly, she found herself forgiving the man. Something about him seemed much more mature than the younger drunkard she'd met years ago and it wasn't just that he was sober.

"How'd you end up here?" Tony Stark finally asked. "I heard you'd quit to join the army, but I never thought I'd run across you in GI Joe."

"That's because I'm the best damn mechanic and tank driver in the military," she told him proudly. She was too, in her opinion. "GI Joe only takes the best."

"Good for you," Tony smiled. Courtney blinked. Being the man that he was, she'd half expected him to say something corny like 'A mechanic? That's my kind of girl!' Clutch or Shipwreck would have, if they were in his position.

"What?" she asked. The Avenger shrugged.

"Finding your place in the world, a place where you can be useful," he explained. "It took me a while to find mine. I was a little slower off the mark."

Courtney felt a real smile growing. Stark really _had_ grown up. Maybe he wasn't just a rich boy playing hero.

"Where you going?" he finally asked. "You're not on duty?"

"The infirmary," she answered. "And I just got off my shift. I'm heading down there to yell at Lifeline for stealing two of my drive shafts."

"Why'd he take them?" a confused Tony Stark asked. "He's a doctor. What'd he need them for?" When Courtney explained, the Avenger started laughing. Cover Girl felt her own lips quirk up. While she was still pissed that her two axles were never coming back, the medic's theft _was_ rather amusing. The thought of him dragging two ninjas and a ranger through the air with them made her grin.

Her smile faltered when she remembered _why_ she wasn't getting them back.

"Thank you," she told him. "For helping Lifeline and Beach Head." Courtney didn't know what she would have done if that damned ornery ranger and the medic hadn't come back.

"I'm an Avenger," he told her seriously. "I took an oath to protect people."

"Still…thank you," she repeated. "I'm just glad you all came back safe."

"It was a bad situation," the man told her. "We could destroy them, but they put themselves right back together. If Xavier hadn't alerted all of us in time, your friends would probably be dead or off in some secret internment camp."

"What?" Courtney asked, shocked. "Internment camps? That can't be legal! Besides, how would they prevent mutants from escaping?"

"It isn't," Tony said grimly. "The government knows about them, though they haven't done anything to shut them down. I think that some of our politicians are probably involved in operating them. As for people escaping, special dampening fields can be used to block mutants from accessing their powers."

Cover Girl shivered.

"Now you know," Tony Stark said, eyeing her. "That's why your friends never said anything. The world isn't exactly friendly to mutants at the moment. People like Magneto aren't for human genocide because they love to kill, it's because they've been persecuted to the point that they can't see any other option. It doesn't excuse what they're doing, but it's understandable."

"Which is why Cobra's capitalizing on that," Courtney observed. "It's a way out." Tony nodded at her before pointing a thumb behind him.

"Listen…I've got to get back to work," he told her. "Duke wants a report on these weapons by the end of the day. Nice talking to you."

"You too," she said, actually meaning it. Cover Girl watched as he disappeared back into the cargo bay. She stood there for a while before remembering what her original goal was. Courtney no longer felt like yelling at Lifeline, though she figured that she'd still better do it for the sheer principle of it. No one stole from her and got away with it.

Not even superpowerful medics.

* * *

_Time:__ 08:47 Zulu, Sunday; 12:47 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the Fantastic Four Headquarters_

Storm Shadow stared out of the window at the New York City skyline. He was tired, but ecstatic. The nanomachines inside him had been deactivated. Tommy hadn't understood the specific details. When Reed Richards had explained it, it sounded as if he were speaking a foreign language.

What he did understand though was that the nanomachines had somehow latched onto his healthy cells and integrated to form a sort of mechanical virus that had quickly spread. The nanomachines had also fed off of the proteins in his body to power themselves. Once Richards and Hank McCoy had figured out how the tiny machines worked, they had created some kind of chemical reaction to detach the nanomachines from the cells. Once detached, they lost their source of power.

According to Dr. McCoy, the now dead machines would naturally be disposed of by the body with other dead cells.

Tommy found himself smiling. He was free. He was finally free.

It had admittedly been a long night. He'd been unable to sleep after the two scientists had finished running their tests. The ninja had ended up watching two Errol Flynn movies. Storm Shadow was starting to see why Kurt loved them so much. They were just plain entertaining, even if not remotely realistic.

Tommy had watched the second movie with Ben Grimm, who had been having a bout of insomnia. The ninja had been surprised to learn that the orange giant had once been in a pilot in the Marine Corps. Grimm had been equally surprised to find that the ninja had been an army ranger.

The two men had ended up talking through the night. Ben had explained how he and the rest of the Fantastic Four had gained their powers. At some point, Tommy had asked him why he called himself the 'Thing,' as the ninja felt that it was a rather demeaning superhero name. He was afraid he'd somehow offended the man, but instead he'd gotten a faint smile.

"I suppose," Ben Grimm had admitted gruffly. Tommy had mentally kicked himself for his inability to keep his mouth shut at times. The Thing hadn't seemed upset by it however. Instead, he had become even friendlier.

Storm Shadow turned when he heard several footsteps. Hank and Reed came in, both looking exhausted but pleased. Both men sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. The ninja bowed towards them.

"Dr. Richards, Dr. McCoy, thank you very much," he said. Hank smiled at him while Reed only nodded before motioning for the ninja to sit down.

"Susan ordered pizza for lunch," Reed Richards told him. "You might as well stay and relax a bit.

"Thank you," Tommy said again, sitting down. He felt a twinge of nervousness when the two scientists exchanges glances.

"What?" he asked.

"Thomas," Hank said. "In addition to the nanomachines, your body was experimented on." Storm Shadow felt his breath quicken slightly.

"It's nothing as serious as the nanos," Mr. Fantastic told him. "Your cells have been regenerated at least twice to reduce the effect of aging. They have also been reinforced with trace amounts of mutant dna. Nothing that will give you powers, other than slowing down the rate of cellular decay."

Tommy stared at him, not quite comprehending.

"What's that mean?" he asked carefully.

"You'll age more slowly than a normal human," Hank explained. "I'd say you'll have at least twice the natural lifespan, if not three times." Storm Shadow gaped him, not wanting to believe it.

"It's true," Reed said, noticing the look on his face. "Cobra probably wanted a tool they wouldn't have to throw away because he got too old too quickly."

Great. As if brainwashing him and lacing tiny machines into his body wasn't enough. Tommy felt sick when he thought about just how much he had been violated. A flash of anger ripped through. How dare they? He and his sword brother were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to become the next generation of honored and elderly Arashikage clan leaders. During the war, the two of them and Stalker had even joked that they would all retire to an old folks' home together and raise hell.

All of that had been denied him now. While his friends and comrades grew white hair, he would still look the same.

"When are he and Logan leaving?" Reed asked, looking over at Henry McCoy. Tommy drew himself out of his thoughts and listened with interest.

"Probably tomorrow, I imagine," the Beast answered. "He's rather anxious to be on their way."

"That's probably for the best," Mr. Fantastic said. "A walkabout in Canada will probably do him good. It always helps Logan."

"You think so?" Tommy finally asked. He was starting to doubt what good it would do. He had so many issues to work through and the ninja was wondering where to even start.

"You never know until you try it," Beast pointed out. "My advice is to sleep well tonight, as the two of you will probably be up at the crack of dawn."

Storm Shadow was admittedly a bit worried about it, though more because he didn't know what to expect. Even so, he felt the first twinge of excitement. Finally, his life was moving forward. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew where he _wasn't_.

Cobra could kiss his ass goodbye. In fact, Storm Shadow rather felt like painting a big, red banner that said 'Hate you, Goodbye!' Maybe he could add a few Cobra Vipers as decorations.

Yes, he mused, that sounded like a very good plan.

"Pizza's here!" Johnny Storm yelled from downstairs.

"Then stop dawdlin' and bring it up here!" Ben Grimm bellowed, walking into the kitchen to join them.

If Tommy had gotten anything out of all of this, it was an interesting group of people to hang around with.

* * *

_Time:__ 10:16 Zulu, Sunday  
__Location:__ Cobra headquarters; Dr. Mindbender's laboratory_

Dr. Mindbender waited cautiously as the man in front him of listened. It didn't take long for him to get the reaction he expected.

"We lost him?" Cobra Commander shouted, pounding his fist on the table. Mindbender hid a wince as several tubes of chemicals shifted from the disturbance. He continued to watch as the Cobra leader fumed loudly for a couple of minutes before finally calming himself.

"How?" he finally asked icily, glaring at the scientist.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Mindbender answered. "But we tracked him from Xavier's school to the Fantastic Four compound before the signal vanished. If I were to hazard a guess, Reed Richards and possibly Henry McCoy were involved in destroying the nanomachines."

Cobra Commander paced the laboratory, still angry at losing his precious pet ninja. He stopped before a glass tank before giving a small sigh.

"Nothing we can do about it right now," he finally admitted. "We have other matters of more pressing importance."

"Agreed, my esteemed leader," Dr. Mindbender told him. "You received my report concerning the sentinel attack?"

He saw the other man smile underneath the blue hood. Cobra had reactivated the sentinel program, though not without help from various American government leaders. Several senators and a couple of generals were very interested in the program. For obvious reasons, Cobra Commander was taking every precaution to make Cobra's involvement a secret. They were currently running the program through a dummy corporation, which was cosponsored by Hydra.

"Indeed I did," Cobra Commander smirked. "Two mutant GI Joes…you've done well Mindbender. That is useful information."

"Yes, Commander," Mindbender answered. The scientist wondered what the other man planned to do with the information. Planning for future missions of course meant taking the two Joes into account. The fact that such information had previously been unknown meant that both man had rarely used their powers.

"I talked to one of my informants," Cobra Commander said, looking at him. "Hawk never told anyone about his mutants. The Jugglers are pulling him in for questioning tomorrow."

"Perhaps…with some pushing, Beach Head and Lifeline could be forced off of the team," Mindbender pointed out. "It would leave GI Joe at a strategic disadvantage and possibly lead to dissension in their ranks."

"Yes…" Cobra Commander thought. "That would indeed be advantageous for us." Mindbender realized that the other man had already considered it.

"Of course, they would probably join up with the X-Men," Mindbender added. "I highly doubt we would be able to recruit either of them."

"Unless by force," Cobra Commander smiled. "If we can't get Storm Shadow back, we can always 'recruit' one of Abernathy's mutants."

Dr. Mindbender smiled. Such a feat would be difficult, but not out of the realm of possibility. Having willing mutants in Cobra meant that capturing unwilling mutants was now much easier.

"That would be an interesting project," Mindbender said.

"I'm glad you're pleased Mindbender," the Cobra leader said. "I also may be recruiting a new associate…one that shares many common interests with you."

"New…associate?" Mindbender asked. Cobra Commander nodded.

"I've sent Mystique to free the Hydra leaders that Bludd failed to do. When she returns, she has promised to put me into contact with a man that calls himself Mr. Sinister."

Sinister. Mindbender had heard that name before. From what he knew, the man well deserved his name. Working with him as a colleague would be interesting, even if only to see how their skills compared with each other.

"Interesting," Dr. Mindbender grinned. "I look forward to it."

"I thought you might," Cobra Commander said. "Keep me posted on your current 'projects.'"

The Cobra leader walked out the door. Dr. Mindbender found himself smiling as he looked through the designs of his new Battle Android Troopers. The scientist was currently in the process of installing some of the sentinels' designs. When he was done, his B.A.T.S. would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

_Time:__ 10:20 Zulu, Sunday; 2:20 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Charles Xavier sat quietly as Magnus stared out of his office windows. His long time friend, and unfortunately, often times enemy had come seeking information and advice.

"Even though we disagree on a great many things," Magneto finally said. "I am forever grateful to the school you have provided for members of our kind."

Charles continued to watch him silently, waiting for him to speak his mind. The other man turned around and walked back towards the desk.

"But this isn't enough Charles, you know that," Erik continued.

"We've had this discussion before," Charles Xavier sighed. "I do agree that more schools like this are needed. The institute was only supposed to be a beginning, not the end."

"Things are getting bad," Magneto told him. "Hundreds of mutants arrive in Genosha by the day, most infected with the Legacy virus. Now that MacTaggert is dead, that leaves only Dr. McCoy working on the cure."

"I know," Charles sighed. "Cobra's involvement and the sentinel attack only make it worse."

Magneto snarled at the mention of Cobra. He was still angry over Cobra Commander's public condemnation of him, as well as the insinuation that only he could help mutants.

"They killed MacTaggert, killing one of the few humans sympathetic to our kind," Erik growled. "Reduced the time it will take to find a cure…and blamed it all on someone else. He's manipulating innocent people." Charles sensed that Erik was also angry that Cobra had pointed accusing fingers at both of them.

"Cobra will pay for this," Magneto said angrily. "I will make them pay."

"Be careful," Charles warned him. "Cobra Commander already has the trust of many mutants. They view him as someone who's willing to 'work' with both mutants and humans, as well as someone who's willing to take a more militant route in forging better relations. You risk alienating those mutants who already view your methods as too extreme."

"Too extreme? Come now Charles," Magneto said.

"Regardless…I agree that Cobra is a problem we should work together on," the professor told him. "People also need to be aware that it was behind the attacks at the G8 Summit."

"You already have proof," Erik told him. "You captured one of their agents." Charles sighed at that.

"He was brainwashed…for _years_ Erik. Thomas was a slave to Cobra Commander. The last thing I want to do is feed him to the wolves and make him a topic of public discussion. He needs peace and quiet…he deserves it."

"Then how else do you plan to do this?" Magneto asked in irritation. "People will want proof. You have it."

"Thomas would be made a scapegoat," Charles pointed out. "We saw glimpses of the assassin named Firefly. I can mentally reconstruct the images and show them to the public." There was a long moment of silence as the other mutant thought that over.

"Fine," Magneto finally agreed. "But Cobra's crimes should be publicized. If they were willing to experiment on and brainwash a human, what will they be willing to do to one of us?"

"All the more reason for us to act quickly," the professor said. "And work with GI Joe."

"The U.S. military?" his friend scoffed. "Charles, they take their orders from the government. How long before that unit is turned on us?"

"Two of them are mutants," Charles pointed out. "They are both new students and I have mailed them both formal acceptance letters."

"They hid their mutations," Magneto argued. "Because they knew what would happen. Even if their general is sympathetic to us, that doesn't mean the rest of the military is."

Charles didn't say anything. He knew how difficult life was going to be for both men. There was every possibility that Beach Head and Lifeline would be kicked out. If they weren't, the military was likely to crack down on both men and keep them under heavy surveillance.

"This is a good opportunity for them to teach their fellow soldiers that mutants aren't a threat," he finally pointed out. "When Truman desegregated the military after the war, it helped pave the way for the Civil Rights movement."

Magneto frowned slightly. Charles could tell that he wasn't sure what to think of the two GI Joes. He felt angry that they'd been forced to hide themselves, as well as angry at them for not having pride in their mutations and for hiding them. Erik was worried for their safety, but also angry at what he felt as a 'betrayal', as they had chosen to serve a country that was largely denying them equal rights.

"Teach them well Charles," the other mutant finally said. "It will be good for them to be around members of their own kind for a change."

"I will," the professor said. "And please Erik…please don't challenge or attack GI Joe. Cobra is our common enemy. If you fight them, you will also make things even more difficult for Beach Head and Lifeline."

Magneto gritted his teeth, but finally agreed with great reluctance.

"Cobra is more important," Erik said. "But if GI Joe mistreats those two, I'm going after them as well."

"I can assure you that General Hawk won't let that happen," Charles said.

"Unless he's replaced," Magneto pointed out. "That is a possibility."

"Let's hope it isn't."

* * *

_Time:__ 11:00 Zulu, Sunday; 3:00 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the Fantastic Four Headquarters_

It was three o'clock when Storm Shadow finally left the Fantastic Four compound. An X-man named Bobby Drake had come to pick up him and Hank McCoy. Jubilee was also sitting in the car, peering out the window and waving at them.

Tommy waved back at the girl before turning to look at the giant man next to him. Deformed from the accident that had given him and the others powers, Ben Grimm easily stood out in a crowd.

"When you n' Logan get back, come on over and we'll have a movie night," Ben Grimm offered. "I'll show you some good, classic movies other than Errol Flynn. You like Clint Eastwood?" The ninja looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected to be invited back.

"You want to spend time with me?" the ninja asked. "Don't you know the things I've done?" True, he'd been brainwashed for much of it. However, he'd also done questionable things when he'd first joined Cobra to find his uncle's murderer.

It was Ben's turn to look surprised.

"Course I want to spend time with you," the Thing grunted. "Wouldn't have offered if I didn't. Yer not half bad…for Army."

"Then I guess I can stomach spending time with a Marine," Tommy replied, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"He's not a Marine anymore," Johnny Storm piped up. He received two stares. "What?" the younger man asked.

"Once a Marine always a Marine," Tommy quoted, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. The Thing laughed and slapped the ninja's back, nearly pitching him over. The two men shook hands. Ben's hand dwarfed Tommy's own and he rather felt like a child shaking hands with an adult body builder.

"See you Jarhead," Tommy grinned. A large grin formed on the other man's face when he said that.

"Watch it you damned ranger," Ben Grimm warned. "This Marine can take you out, ninja or not."

"Oh _puh-leaze_…" Tommy grinned. "I'm a ninja. We're not easy to take down." He turned and said goodbye to the rest of the Fantastic Four before he and Hank walked down to join Jubilee and Iceman. After he and the X-Men left, Ben Grimm stared out the window and watched the car drive away.

"Can you believe that guy?" he muttered. "Didn't even blink when he saw me and he was more concerned that I wouldn't want to spend time with _him_. That n' he was more interested in me bein' a Marine than in the way I look or bein' in the Fantastic Four." He looked over at Mr. Fantastic.

"Reed," the Thing said, smacking his massive fists together. "When we meet Cobra, there's gonna be some clobberin' time. I'll wring that Mindbender and Cobra Commander guys' necks."

"There's probably a line, Ben."

"Then everyone else can get behind me."

* * *

_Time:__ 14:07 Zulu, Sunday; 18:07 local time, Sunday  
__Location:__ the GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head glared at the cook in front of him. He and Lifeline were currently grabbing dinner in the mess hall. The soldiers dishing out dinner, however, didn't want to serve him or Lifeline. The problem, however, was one of the cooks on duty for dinner. Previously, the other cooks had glared, but served the two mutants out of fear of reprisal.

The man in front glaring at them, however, wasn't going to back down…even if he risked getting kicked out.

"I said I don't serve muties," the man repeated. Beach Head and Lifeline both gaped at the man. Not only was he refusing to serve them, but he was even daring to cross the fearsome sergeant major glaring at him. The entire mess hall had gone eerily silent as everyone watched the exchange.

"On the floor, _now_," Beach Head growled dangerously. "I want two hundred pushups." The other man flinched and fear welled up inside him. However, he stubbornly resisted and crossed his arms, daring the ranger to punish him. Lifeline was watching in disbelief, fully believing that the man was committing suicide.

"No," the cook repeated. Beach Head and Lifeline looked at each other. The ranger both felt and saw the raw anger boiling inside the medic.

"I'll handle the trays," the medic finally said calmly. "I'll let you take care of this."

"Agreed," Beach Head said, somewhat surprised that the pacifist was giving him a free pass.

"I don't want any injuries," the medic added, eyeing him knowingly. "Not only does it violate my beliefs and give me extra work, it also only reinforces the perception that we're dangerous."

"_We are dangerous,"_ Beach Head told him, though he sent it telepathically.

The cook jumped when Lifeline was suddenly standing next to him. The medic ignored him while he calmly piled food on his and Wayne's trays. He even gave them each an extra helping of beef stroganoff. The cook grabbed the medic's arm and pulled, but he might as well have been trying to pull a truck. Lifeline carefully pulled his arm away, so as not to injure the man.

"ON YOUR DAMN HANDS POGUE!" Beach Head bellowed. The cook reacted out of instinct and fell to his hands. "YOU CAN GIVE ME THREE HUNDRED!"

The cook pumped out pushups while the sergeant major glared at him from across the counter. When the man tried to stop at one hundred, Beach Head pushed him back down telekinetically and wouldn't let him back up until he finished.

"Now what do you have to say?" Beach Head snarled. The cook refused to look at him and stood silently.

"I'm not hearing anything," the ranger told him. Finally, the man looked up at him with a look of pure hatred.

"Go to hell you damned piece of genetic trash!" he shouted. Wayne felt a shiver of pure shock run through the mess hall. Beach Head lifted a crutch and brought it down hard on the man's head.

"Damn it Beach Head!" Lifeline yelled from across the room. Wayne ignored him as he levitated the cook into the air and turned him upside down. The man's green eyes widened in terror and his face paled.

"What do you have to say?" the ranger repeated calmly. He felt as the cook debated internally between self preservation and supporting his beliefs. The man finally gave in to self preservation.

"I'm sorry," the man muttered. He spoke so quietly that Wayne barely heard him.

"What did you say?" Beach Head asked, leaning in and putting a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you."

"I said sorry," the man repeated more loudly.

"I'm sorry what?" the ranger snarled. The cook quavered from both fear and anger. He hesitated before speaking again.

"I'm sorry sergeant major," the man finally said.

"I'm not the only one you have to apologize to," Beach Head growled, still glaring at the man. The cook gulped.

"I'm sorry sergeant major and Lifeline," he said. Wayne studied him silently. He knew the man didn't mean anything that he said, but forcing an apology out of him was enough for the moment. Beach Head finally dropped the man, though he rotated him enough that he didn't fall on his head…tempting though it was.

The ranger spun around and stalked away as best as he could with a pair of crutches. He joined Lifeline and the two men began to eat quietly. The rest of the mess hall watched them silently before turning back to their own meals. No one dared to speak.

About five minutes later, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts strolled into the mess hall. The three seemed confused by the eerie silence, as well as the obvious tension in the room. Beach Head was surprised when they joined him and Lifeline for dinner.

"What happened in here?" James Rhodes asked, sitting down. While Lifeline quietly explained, Beach Head pushed his food around on the tray before finally taking a bite. The incident had taken away most of his appetite. He felt anger and disgust growing in their three companions and Pepper Potts turned her head to glare in disgust at the cook.

"I suppose it's to be expected," Tony Stark finally said. "I'm sorry that the two of you have to deal with people like that."

"We just have to do the best we can," Lifeline shrugged. He turned a stern look on the ranger sitting next to him. "_Nonviolently_." Beach Head snorted.

"The only violent thing I did was to hit him with my crutch," he retorted. James Rhodes and Tony Stark both grinned at that. He also sensed a flash of amusement from Pepper Potts, though she also seemed to disagree with the violence.

"Nothing wrong with that," Rhodes grinned. "Crutches make perfectly good weapons, don't they Tony?"

"Of course," Tony nodded. "In fact, if you like…I can upgrade them and add some lasers or poison dart guns." Wayne's eyes lit up at that. He knew the man was joking, but also knew that Stark was perfectly capable of doing just that.

"Please don't," Lifeline groaned. "I don't need a medical instrument armed with death rays, _especially_ if Beach Head has it."

"Yes I do," Beach Head smirked. He felt some of his humor returning. "Don't I Stark?"

"Of course," Tony added, "But then again, you can already use it with deadly lethalness."

"Tony…" Pepper warned. The man ignored her and Wayne's smirk widened when he read the man's mind.

"Projectile missile?" Wayne asked.

"Projectile missile," Tony grinned. Beach Head levitated one of the crutches and flipped it over so it was floating horizontally.

"I get it," Rhodes said, impressed. "You can use your TK to launch it."

"Oh Lord…." Lifeline groaned. "Stark…please stop giving Beach Head ideas. He's creative enough _without_ your help." Beach Head ignored him as he pondered launching the 'missile' over at the cook.

"Behold…" Tony Stark said, pointing to the crutch. "The Lifeline 360, the world's first crutch missile."

"Did you just name a _weapon_ after me?" Lifeline asked, aghast. "You know I'm a pacifist, right?" Rhodes snorted out a spray of soda through his nose and started coughing. He and Beach Head laughed while Tony gave the medic one of his most innocent looks.

"I think it needs racing stripes, what do you think Beach Head?" Stark asked, turning towards the ranger.

"You're not painting my damn crutches!" the medic shouted.

"Good luck stopping him," Pepper told him, smiling. "Tony tends to do whatever the hell he wants."

"It should be green, with 'Lifeline 360' painted on the side," Beach Head smirked, enjoying how irritated the medic was getting. He rather liked the idea of decorating his crutches.

"Green?" Tony Stark asked. "I was planning on hot red."

"No, I think green's a good choice," Rhodes smiled. "With him being army and all."

Lifeline sighed, realizing that there was no point in arguing. He couldn't just confiscate the crutches, as the ranger needed them.

"Cheer up," Tony told him, poking the medic in the side. "We're just teasing you."

"No we're not," Beach Head said. "I'm painting it green tonight."

"If you paint it green," the medic warned him. "Then I'm repainting it hot pink while you sleep and I'm going to name it the 'Beach Head Love Cane.'"

Tony and Rhodes laughed. Even Pepper smiled and shook her head as she listened to the men banter back and forth. Wayne felt some of the tension evaporate out of the mess hall, though it was still much quieter than usual.

"Seriously though," Tony said after awhile, looking at Beach Head. "I can make a special brace for your ankle. It would let you move around like normal until it healed." Lifeline was starting to object to it, but the Avenger politely cut him off and explained how he could build it to support the ankle and let Wayne use it without putting weight on it. The medic finally agreed to it, though with some reluctance. He seemed unsure if he should trust a strange piece of technology.

"Did you get that report done for Duke?" Beach Head asked after a few minutes. Stark devoured the rest of his apple sauce before answering.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well?" Beach Head asked. He would get Stark's report as well, but he was interested to hear what the man had discovered.

"It's definitely based on some of my past designs," Tony Stark frowned. "I destroyed my blue prints and all of my weapons…or at least I thought I did. Cobra must have gotten a hold of some of them."

"If that's true," Lifeline said. "Then who knows what else of yours they got."

"Have you read Bludd's mind yet?" James Rhodes asked. Wayne shook his head.

"Psyche Out and Mainframe were working to remove, or at least deactivate, the mental implant today," the ranger answered. "I'm going to scan him tomorrow."

"See if they've got anything else of mine," Tony told him. "Or Forge's….God…it would be bad if Cobra got a hold of any of his stuff or even Shi'ar technology."

"Who's Forge and what's a Shi'ar?" Lifeline asked.

"The Shi'ar are an alien empire," Beach Head answered, having learned of them from Xavier and Kitty Pryde. "The Blackbird has some of their technology incorporated into it." The medic gaped at him.

"Okay…_how_ do you know that?" Edwin asked.

"I got it from Professor Xavier's mind," Beach Head said. "And Kitty Pryde's, when I read her mind to learn how to fly the Blackbird."

"That was good flying by the way," Rhodes told him. "Though none of us could figure out who was flying it."

"Anyway," Tony said, interrupting them to answer part of Lifeline's question. "Forge is a mutant like you. His mutant ability helps him to invent and create machines that no one would have dreamed possible." There was a pause before he added smugly, "Of course…_I _don't need mutant powers to build awesome things."

"Humility is a virtue," Pepper told him. Tony grinned.

"I'm always humble," Tony retorted, acting as if his feelings had been hurt. Both Rhodes and Beach Head snorted, not buying the act. Lifeline rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Rhodes said. He turned to look at the army ranger. "I want to do PT with the Joes," he said. "I might as well be useful while I'm here. I'll do guard duty or whatever you guys need me to do." Beach Head nodded his head, glad to see that the Marine was willing to work.

"I'll put you with the greenshirts first," he told him. Rhodes was about to argue, but Wayne cut him off. "I don't know what you're capable of Rhodes," he explained. "Believe me though, PT with the greenies isn't an insult. They're the elite and were handpicked from the entire U.S. military and law enforcement agencies. It's just that the Joes are a step above them."

Rhodes finally agreed. Beach Head allowed himself a small smile. As soon as Stark built him the special brace, he could get back to PT weeks ahead of schedule.

"By the way," Wayne suddenly said, looking over at the medic. "You're heading out on a mission tomorrow, right?" Lifeline nodded.

"With who?" the ranger asked.

"Leatherneck, Wild Bill, Stalker, Scarlett, and Recondo," he answered.

"Good luck," Beach Head told him. He knew that Leatherneck was angry at both of them for hiding their mutations. The Marine didn't seem to be upset about them being mutants, but rather that they hadn't used their powers to help with previous missions. He was also angry that the two mutants hadn't thought to trust their teammates with their secret.

"Thanks," Lifeline said. The ranger had already told him what he'd sensed from the Marine. Leatherneck had gotten angry with the medic in the past over his pacifism. He had a feeling that his mutant powers had only added fuel to the fire.

"When are you guys going to Xavier's?" Pepper Potts asked them. Both men shrugged.

"As soon as Hawk gives us leave," Beach Head answered. "Which probably won't be for a couple of weeks at least. The duty and mission rosters need to be drawn up to compensate for who's on leave and who isn't."

"Well, good luck when you both go," Tony Stark told him. "You know…if something happens here, the two of you would always be welcome there or with the Avengers."

"Thanks," Lifeline told him.

"Yeah, well, just say hi to the X-Men for me when you go," Tony grinned. "Especially Beast."

As they all finished their meal, Beach Head felt reassured that there _were_ friendly faces in the Pit, despite some of the negative encounters he and Lifeline both were having. He couldn't exactly count Stark, Rhodes, or Potts as friends yet, but they made good allies to have.

For the moment, that was enough.

"Prepare to die in PT, Rhodes," Beach Head warned the Marine. "Especially when Stark makes me the brace."

"Bring it," Rhodes grinned. "And you can call me either Jim or Rhodey."

* * *

_Author's note__: Here you all go, a new chapter, even though I'm battling some kind of virus on my computer. If the tech guys on campus can't get if off my laptop, I'm going to have wipe my hard drive and reinstall everything. Fortunately, I had my chapter and story notes backed up so I could continue working on it._


	15. Ranger Problems

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 15: Ranger Problems**_

_Time:__ 05:00 Zulu, Monday; 09:00 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ Somewhere in Vermont_

Storm Shadow watched the scenery roll by as the car continued to drive north on Interstate 87. Logan, currently behind the wheel, quietly listened to the radio. The mutant had rented a car under a false name and both men were driving to Montreal. Once there, they were going to catch a small plane to British Columbia.

Tommy looked down at the fake passport in his hands. For the duration of their trip, he would be Scott Fukoda from Boston, Massachusetts. He put the passport away and pulled out a small, wrapped gift. Hank McCoy had given it to him before they'd left, with the order to not open it until they were on their way.

"What'd Hank give you?" Logan finally asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Some kind of book," he answered. A thin one at that, judging from the width and size of it. The ninja finally opened it to reveal _The Meditations_ by Marcus Aurelius. He opened the front cover to see a small note inside, scrawled in the careful, neat cursive of an academic.

_Thomas, I hope this helps you. You're beginning a new journey today. May you find new discoveries, healing, and enlightenment. Learn from the past, but don't let it imprison you. Despite the pain around us, there are too many wonderful things in this world to miss out on. Of all the things in life, nothing is greater than family and friends. Meeting new friends is always a pleasure and it is an honor for me to consider you one._

_Have a good time with Logan._

_Best regards,_

_Hank McCoy_

Tommy felt a small lump forming in his throat. He thought about what family he had left. Even though most of his clan was gone, there was still a small part of it thriving in both Japan and in the ninjas serving in GI Joe. A part of him was gladdened by that.

There was one 'family member' in particular that he was worried about though. Billy had been under Mindbender's mind control as well. Professor Xavier had promised the ninja that the X-Men would help to track down his former student if GI Joe didn't know his whereabouts.

He looked down again at the message Hank had written him. Tommy couldn't put into words how much gratitude he felt towards the blue mutant.

"Hank's a good man," Logan said, looking over at the ninja. "I don't know what he wrote to you and you don't have to tell me, but whatever it is…"

"He gave me some good advice," Tommy told him, though he didn't explain the details and Logan didn't ask. Storm Shadow was learning that the mutant was a man who respected other people's privacy. He'd ask questions if he felt it was necessary, otherwise he never pried.

"How long to Montreal?" the ninja asked.

"About three hours," the other man answered.

"Want me to drive at all?" Tommy asked.

"Naa, I'm good," Logan answered. "Driving helps me to unwind. I'd be bored to death if I didn't do it."

The ninja shrugged and looked down at the book in his hands. He turned the page and began reading. The words of a long dead Roman emperor spoke to him from across the centuries.

* * *

_Time:__ 05:00 Zulu, Monday; 09:00 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head felt the first beads of sweat when he walked into one of the interrogation rooms. Major Bludd was restrained and sedated while Psyche Out and Flint both sat at the lone table in the room. Wayne's eyes drifted over to the door, relieved to see that it was still open. He relaxed and turned his attention back to the Cobra mercenary.

Flint gave him a curious look, noticing his absence of crutches.

"Stark made me a brace," the ranger explained. "I can move around like I usually would as long as I wear it." Tony had apparently stayed up late to work on it. Wayne had wanted the brace as soon as possible, but he hadn't expected nor needed the man to pull an all nighter to make it. Stark had waved it off, telling him that it wasn't a problem.

Flint shrugged, though he was curious that Tony Stark had gone out of his way to make something like that for the ranger. Beach Head decided not to tell him that the two men had also gone ahead and spray painted the crutches green, just to annoy Lifeline when he returned from the mission. Pepper Potts had rolled her eyes when she'd seen them and had walked away, muttering something under her breath.

"Guess you'll be doing PT again," the warrant officer noted, pleased that he no longer had to help with it.

"Good thing too," Beach Head drawled. "At least it'll be done right." The other man shot him a glare, but decided it wasn't worth the effort of arguing about it. Psyche Out cleared his throat to draw their attention.

"Shall we begin?" the psychiatrist asked. "The implants have been removed." Wayne nodded and pulled up a chair next to the unconscious Major Bludd. He heard a click as the door shut and he froze. Something that suspiciously felt like panic shot through him.

"Why'd you shut the door?" he asked. Flint gave him a strange look.

"Why shouldn't I?" the warrant officer asked. "What you find is classified information that not everyone needs to hear."

Beach Head stared at him then at the closed door. He was right, of course. What did it matter if the door was closed? The ranger turned his attention back to Bludd. Wayne did his best to ignore how uncomfortably small and constricted the room had suddenly become. It wasn't a problem, it wasn't.

"You okay?" Psyche Out asked, watching him curiously. Wayne realized that his breathing was becoming slightly ragged.

"I'm fine," he replied tensely. He felt the other two men give each other puzzled looks. Wayne ignored them as he pulled off the balaclava, which had become hot and itchy.

"You're sweating," Flint noticed.

"I said I'm _fine_," Beach Head repeated sharply. "I just…have a bit of the flu, I think. It feels hot in here to me." His stomach was starting to feel a bit nauseous, so it wasn't really a lie. The ranger couldn't think of another explanation unless it was something he had eaten for breakfast.

Flint seemed to buy it. Psyche Out, however, was studying him with a sudden intensity.

"You didn't start breathing odd or sweating until after Flint shut the door," the psychiatrist noted. "Which you didn't want him to do in the first place."

Wayne chose not to reply to that. It had nothing to do with it. He was just coming down with something, that was all.

"Do you feel like it's hard to breathe in here?" Psyche Out asked after a moment.

_The walls were closing in. He was going to run out of air. He'd be trapped…_

"No," Beach Head lied. The man's gaze sharpened and even Flint was watching him closely now. Wayne swore when he read the psychiatrist's mind. Psyche Out thought that he might be a god damned claustrophobic. As if something like a stupid room would bother him.

"Fine," Psyche Out said mildly. The ranger turned his attention back to Major Bludd. Wayne reached up and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His heart seemed to be beating faster as well. His vision blurred slightly.

"Flint, would you mind opening the door a bit?" he heard the psychiatrist say. "It _is_ getting a bit hot in here." It was an obvious lie. Beach Head knew that neither he nor Flint was hot or finding it hard to breathe.

He was just getting the flu, that's all it was. Even so, Wayne felt himself relax when the warrant officer opened the door a few inches to let some air in. Breathing suddenly became easier and the ranger hid a sigh of relief.

Wayne ignored the suspicious looks both men were giving him and plunged deep into Major Bludd's mind.

* * *

_Time:__ 06:00 Zulu, Monday; 10:00 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ the Pentagon_

Clayton Abernathy hid all emotion as the other generals took their seats. Thurston Crowther looked his direction, and then looked away. Hawk felt as if his stomach was tied in knots. This meeting would determine the fate of two Joes and possibly even his own, if the Jugglers decided to try to remove him from command of GI Joe.

"I call this meeting to order," General Crowther ordered. The room became silent.

"We're here to discuss," the man continued. "The fact that two mutants snuck into GI Joe, as well as the fact that their commanding officer knew and said nothing." All eyes turned to look at Hawk.

"I saw no reason to pass on the information," Hawk explained calmly. "They would have been open about their mutations previously, if not for fear of persecution. Lifeline and Beach Head are two of the best soldiers I have ever had the honor of serving with. They did not 'sneak' into GI Joe. Both men are there because they deserve to be."

"They withheld their powers Clayton," General McClean told him. Short and stocky, the man spoke with a slight North Dakota accent. "Powers that would have been useful," he continued. "Sneeden and Steen failed to perform to the best of their abilities and withheld information from their commanding officers."

Hawk hid a growl. Howard McClean was one of the generals he couldn't afford to alienate. McClean was often sympathetic towards him and Hawk was usually able to get the man to support whatever actions he wanted. If Clayton wanted to help Beach Head and Lifeline, he needed McClean on his side.

"They _did _use their powers," Hawk pointed out. "Lifeline used his invulnerability to protect his patients from enemy fire. When he could, he used superspeed to destroy enemy weapons. Beach Head used his empathic abilities during missions to help track down the location of the enemy. He also used it to keep tabs on the men and women under his own command."

"Even so Abernathy…" McClean started to protest.

"_And_," Hawk added. "Once their mutations were made known to me, I have used their abilities when they could be of assistance. Beach Head has been instrumental in scanning prisoners for information. Lifeline was sent on a mission today and will use his powers if necessary."

"If necessary?" General Clarke barked. "Clayton, he's a god damn powerhouse! Of course he's necessary!"

"He's a medic, a noncombatant," Hawk replied. "His MOS has nothing to do with combat."

"I don't care, he's a soldier in the United States military," Clarke replied. "If we want to use his powers, he hasn't got a damn choice." Hawk carefully hid a scowl. Clarke wasn't a man he got along with anyway. He was a butcher, who had no moral quandaries about needlessly sacrificing soldiers.

"The fact remains they're still mutants," the Jugglers' leader finally said. All eyes turned to look at Thurston Crowther. "If they would ever go AWOL, we couldn't stop them. There's no way to know if we can trust Sneeden and Steen."

"Agreed," another one of the generals said. "Personally, I'm not comfortable with mutants training our soldiers or treating them for injuries."

"There hasn't been a problem yet," Hawk retorted angrily. "They're the best that…"

"Honestly Abernathy," General Crowther said, "Do you _really_ want a doctor that can crush solid steel poking needles into your soldiers? One tiny slip and you'll be wheeling the poor soul to the emergency room."

Hawk felt anger growing in his chest. All he wanted to do was throttle all the men in the room, which was hardly productive. Clayton honestly hated being a member of the Jugglers, but knew that if he hadn't joined, then the other men would have caused _more _problems. Even so, it was all that Hawk could do to rein them in.

"They both have exemplary service records," Hawk replied with forced calmness. "Beach Head is the best drill instructor in the _entire_ military. If you want GI Joe to be on top if its game, you'll keep him where he is. As for Lifeline, he's probably saved the lives of every man and woman on the team at least twice. I need both of them on the team."

"Even so," another man said. "I'm afraid of how the presence of two mutants will affect discipline and morale."

"If you remove them, you'll have even more of a problem," Hawk pointed out. "My soldiers won't take kindly to two of their own suddenly being forced out just because they're mutants."

"Not forced out," Crowther said calmly. "Their powers are too valuable to lose. It is simply that other methods may be necessary to control them, even if that means removing them from GI Joe."

"What?" Hawk asked, slight horror creeping into him. "What do you mean, 'other methods'?"

"I mean that they both should be kept under heavy surveillance," Crowther answered. "And steps should be taken to block their powers if they ever decide to turn rogue."

"I won't allow it," Hawk said forcefully. Crowther narrowed his eyes.

"Careful Abernathy, you can always be replaced," he warned.

"I wouldn't advise that," a new voice spoke up. Hawk froze when he recognized the voice. Everyone in the room spun around to see a man leaning casually against the wall, dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and smoking a cigar. A patch covered one eye.

"Fury!" Crowther bellowed. "How the damn hell did you get in here?"

Nicholas Fury stood up and walked to the center of the room. He stood silently for a long moment as all the generals gaped at him. Many, like Crowther, fumed that the S.H.I.E.L.D. director had somehow slipped into a secret meeting without being noticed.

A couple generals shot Hawk suspicious looks, but Clayton was as puzzled as they were. He hadn't informed Fury about the meeting. Hell, he'd never informed Fury that he was a member of the Jugglers. Hawk supposed he shouldn't be surprised however, that Nick Fury knew of the group's existence.

"You remove Hawk and you'll have a lot of trouble on your hands," Nick Fury finally growled. "From both the men and women under his command…and _me_."

"A new director for S.H.I.E.L.D. could also be found Fury," General Crowther pointed out. Fury smirked at that. He sat on the edge of a table and took a long puff of his cigar. A cloud of smoke floated out his lips and into the room.

"Who?" he finally asked. The general opened his mouth, but Nick Fury cut him off.

"Let's say hypothetically that you do remove the two of us," Fury said, leaning forward to peer at Crowther. "You're worried about controlling two good soldiers. What makes you think that they'll be willing to take orders from a general _you_ choose?"

"Steps will be taken…" Crowther began. Both Nick Fury and Clayton Abernathy sent him a glare and the man closed his mouth.

"Cobra is recruiting mutants," Fury pointed out. "Which means GI Joe will be fighting them. Do you really want to remove two mutants from the team or to remove someone that you know they will trust?"

"He's right," Hawk said. "It would be better if…"

"There's still the problem of controlling them," General Clarke said sharply. "They snuck off of base without permission, caused damage to the civilian and economic areas, and one of them exposed his face to the public, despite being a member of a top secret military unit."

"They went off base because…" Hawk started to say, ready to admit to giving them unofficial permission.

"Because they couldn't just ask to go with bastards like you around," Nick Fury growled. Clayton groaned. The man had absolutely no tact. Pissing off the most powerful men in the military wasn't going to get them anywhere, even though Hawk had wanted to say the exact same thing.

"Fury!" Thurston Crowther shouted. "You're stepping over the line and you're not even _supposed_ to be here!"

Nick Fury continued to puff calmly on his cigar while the leader of the Jugglers continued to curse and threaten him. After about a minute, he walked over and slammed his hands down on the table in front of Crowther. Fury brought his face up to within inches of the man's face and sent him a hardened glare.

"Crowther," Nick Fury warned dangerously. "I've been protecting this country since long before you were in diapers. I don't care who you are, you son of a bitch, but you're not going to tell me what I can or can't do."

Hawk was secretly pleased when a brief shiver of fear crossed Thurston Crowther's face.

"The sentinels attacked my men," Hawk finally said, breaking the silence. Nick Fury stepped away from Crowther and the man let out the breath he'd been holding. "My men didn't intentionally cause trouble."

"And what happens if they're on a mission and a sentinel shows up?" another Juggler finally asked quietly.

"All the more reason for us to find who's responsible for the sentinels and shut them down," Nick said. The generals looked at each other uneasily and for the first time, Hawk wondered if any of them had anything to do with the sentinels.

"You don't have to worry about my men," Hawk said quietly. "I personally vouch for them."

"So do I," Fury added.

"Fine," Crowther spit out. "But if your mutants step out of line and misuse their powers even a little bit Abernathy…"

"They get to join S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nick Fury said happily. He received several sets of astonished stares. Hawk bit back a snort of laughter. The man was certainly brazen.

"Fury…" General Clarke gaped. "What makes you think we'd remove them from one military unit to _your _agency? That defeats the whole purpose."

"Oh yeah…" Fury said slowly, making a show of thinking. "I guess Captain America wouldn't mind a couple of new Avengers then, if that's the case…I'm sure Thor, Hulk, and Miss Marvel would _love_ to have Lifeline for a new sparring partner…"

Hawk shook his head. Fury was just needling the generals now, which was a risk he shouldn't be taking. Clayton figured that the man was probably too old to care who he pissed off.

"Do we have anything else to discuss?" Hawk asked, finally cutting Fury off. Nick had to gall to smirk at him.

"No," General Crowther said after a moment. "But we will discuss this matter further Abernathy. We'll let you know of our final decision concerning those two in a few days."

"Thank you gentlemen," Hawk lied. "I await your decision. Good bye."

"Goodbye," Nick added. "I always enjoy having such fine, pleasant company. I'll bring some diapers next time I come, maybe tell you a few war stories about the times Cap and I fought the Nazis…"

"Shut up Fury. I'm court marshalling you the next time you sneak uninvited into one of our meetings."

Hawk and Nick Fury left the room and walked silently through the Pentagon's hallways. Neither man spoke until they were outside. The hot and humid summer air of Washington brushed against them, making them both sweat.

"Thank you," Hawk finally told him.

"You're welcome," Fury grunted. He wiped some sweat off his face before pointing a finger to a vending machine. "I'm getting something to drink, want anything?"

"I'll just take a water," Clayton answered. Fury left and returned with two bottles of water. The two men sat on a nearby bench and watched the clouds roll by for a few minutes.

"You didn't exactly make any friends today," Hawk pointed out after a while. The other man snorted.

"_Somebody_ had to have your back," Fury said. "It's hard to find anyone who's willing to publicly stick their necks out for mutants these days. They're more concerned with covering their asses and protecting their careers than their country."

Hawk nodded his head in agreement. Fury pulled out another cigar, eyed it, then decided against lighting it up.

"You've got more patience than me, dealing with that bunch," Nick Fury told him.

"I don't really have a choice," Hawk admitted. "I joined the Jugglers with the intention of keeping tabs on them."

"I wondered if that was the case," Fury said. "You're too honorable to have joined those miserable dogs unless you had a damned good reason."

"Too bad I feel like putting a bullet through my brain after every meeting," Clayton muttered. Fury laughed.

"Don't waste a bullet Abernathy," Nick smirked. "Aim for Crowther."

"What…and risk someone worse taking charge?" Hawk asked. A slight frown crossed Nick's face. He rubbed his chin slightly, deep in thought.

"Sometime when you get a chance…you should come over and visit me at S.H.I.E.L.D.," the other man said casually. He gave Hawk a significant look. Clayton immediately realized that Fury wanted to speak with him in private, somewhere where they could avoid unwanted listeners.

"Of course," Hawk answered. "If only to see what kind of hell you want drag Beach Head into."

"Two weeks, just two weeks Clayton," Fury said, using Hawk's first name for the first time.

"I'll think about it," Hawk finally promised him. Fury grinned, pleased at that small victory.

"When are you giving them leave?" he asked suddenly.

"As soon as I can," Hawk answered. "And at least for two weeks."

"Make it at least three and start it next week," Fury suggested. "I'm serious…get them out of the Pit and to Xavier as fast as you can. It's hard to say what the Jugglers are going to do and they may not have another chance."

"Alright," Hawk agreed. The man had a good point.

"You need a ride back to New York?" Fury asked. Hawk shook his head. It'd be a good chance to speak with Fury, but it would be too suspicious if he suddenly made a change in plans.

"Thanks though," Hawk said, standing up. He held out a hand to the older man.

"See you around Nick," Clayton Abernathy said. The S.H.I.E.L.D. director reached out and grasped his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Nick Fury promised him.

"And I've got yours."

* * *

_Time:__ 09:45 Zulu, Monday; 13:45 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

James Rhodes gasped for breath as they reached the seventh mile. The Marine had thought he was in excellent shape, but the greenshirts were proving him wrong. Rhodey had made it through the morning PT out of breath and more exhausted than he had ever been. Afternoon PT was killing him.

Morning PT had been supervised by another Marine named Gung Ho. Thanks to Tony though, Beach Head was back in charge for the afternoon session.

"Hurry up Rhodes!" the army ranger bellowed. "This ain't a damn Girl Scout parade!"

Rhodes forced himself to pick up the pace. The men and women around him were breathing easier and much less tired. If this was what the greenshirts' PT was like, what the hell did the Joes do?

Eight miles, nine miles…after the tenth, they came to a stop near the firing range.

"Alright you dang maggots…take ten then head to the obstacle course!" Beach Head barked. Rhodey felt his knees tremble from exhaustion, but he forced himself to stay on his feet. The ranger looked at him knowingly and the Marine belatedly remembered that he was a telepath.

"Hanging in there Rhodes?" Beach Head asked. He nodded. Rhodey forced himself to walk around slowly to cool down. The ranger watched him a moment before nodding his head.

"Good…see you on the obstacle course," the mutant said. Rhodey hid a groan. His body felt like collapsing and dying right then and there.

Ten minutes later, the Marine was struggling through the meanest obstacle course he had ever seen. With agonizing slowness and a great deal of pain, he hauled himself up over an A-frame. Mud and leaves clung to every inch of his body. Jim Rhodes didn't want to know how long it would take to wash off.

A Southern accent continued to scream at him as the ranger in question chased after him through the obstacle course. The Marine pushed on, partially because he wouldn't give up, no matter how exhausted his body was, and partially out of fear.

Rhodey climbed through a tunnel and found himself falling face first into another pit of mud. Beach Head was suddenly right next to him, bellowing his lungs out.

He was going to die. After all he'd been through...he was going to die in a pit of mud, with his last image on this earth being a screaming maniac in a balaclava.

James Rhodes gritted his teeth and with great effort, forced himself to his feet. After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. The Marine collapsed as the ranger glared down at him.

"Too slow Rhodes," Beach Head told him. Rhodey looked up at him. With great willpower, he forced himself to stand up. His muscles screamed in agony.

"I'll work on it," the Marine promised him. He saw the man smirk underneath his balaclava.

"Of course you will," the ranger told him. "In fact, you can do it again."

Rhodey stared at him. Beach Head wanted him to run it again? The man was insane!

"Now?" he asked. The man's smirk widened.

"_Now_ Rhodes."

Not thinking it was possible, James Rhodes sloshed through the obstacle course a second time and collapsed on the grass. The ranger screamed at him again for taking a break. The Marine had thought his body couldn't possibly do anymore.

He was wrong. After fifty pushups, _then_ his body finally died.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:17 Zulu, Monday; 15:17 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"He was _hyperventilating_?"

Duke stared at the two men sitting in his office. Flint and Psyche Out both nodded their heads.

"He wouldn't admit to it though," Flint told him. "He kept claiming that he had the flu."

"You don't start hyperventilating when you have the damned flu," Duke said. "And you say it's after you shut the door?"

Conrad Hauser sighed as he listened to Psyche Out explain what had happened. The psychiatrist suspected that the ranger had somehow developed claustrophobia. The idea seemed ridiculous to Duke, as Beach Head and phobia didn't really fit well together.

"Are you sure that's why?" he finally asked.

"Not entirely," Psyche Out admitted. "As this is just a judgment based off of one observation. However, I think we need to consider it as a possibility and to keep an eye on it. You know Beach Head will never admit to having a problem. We'll have to watch him…"

"…And see how he reacts under similar conditions?" Duke finished. The other man nodded.

"He _has _been keeping his office door open," Flint observed. "Usually he keeps it closed, but now he's either been doing that or working down at the library." Duke paused at that. He'd noticed that as well, but hadn't thought anything of it.

"How long has he been doing that?" Psyche Out asked.

"Only since yesterday that I've noticed," the warrant officer answered.

"You mean after the whole incident at the harbor?" Duke asked. "You don't think something happened that triggered this, do you?"

"If it _is _claustrophobia," Flint added. "Which don't know for sure yet…he may just be having a bad day. I'm sure he's been under a lot of stress since his mutation became public."

"Regardless, I'd like to do new psychological evaluations of him and Lifeline," Psyche Out said. "They are both under stress, from both their powers and their environment."

"Agreed," Duke said. The incident between the two mutants and the cook in the mess hall had been brought to his attention. Corporal Alexander Huntington was currently on temporary suspension from his duties, save for having to clean the motor pool floors. Flint had also had to intervene when an angry Roadblock had cornered the man in the kitchen for insulting the two Joes.

"Any word on how Hawk's meeting with the Jugglers went?" Flint asked. Duke shook his head. Hawk was supposed to be back in an hour. The general hadn't said much, other than that Nick Fury had shown up to help him.

"Fury showed up," Duke told them. "We'll need to pass on what Beach Head found to him."

What the ranger had found in Bludd's mind was disturbing. Cobra Commander had apparently been secretly building a hold on power in Hydra over the years and was now working to merge the organization with Cobra. The Baroness and the Crimson twins were also mutants, which had slipped GI Joe's notice. The X-Men had passed on information that at least Xamot was a mutant, but as probably should be expected of identical twins, both men carried mutations.

As for Stark's weapons, Bludd didn't know many details, other than that Cobra had a secret cache of Stark Enterprises' weapons in two hidden locations. One was a secret base in Columbia and the other was somewhere in Arkansas, though Bludd didn't know exactly where.

Stalker's team was currently on their way to Brazil to investigate Cobra activities in the Amazon. Intel had suggested that Cobra Vipers had been spotted with a prominent drug lord.

"We should send Stalker and the others to Columbia after Brazil," Flint said, thinking the same thing. "Depending on how that mission goes. They're already in the neighborhood." Duke nodded his head in agreement.

"Stark and Rhodes want to help," Duke said. "Stark was mad as hell when he found out that Cobra has some of his weapons."

"I don't see why we shouldn't accept their help," Flint told him. "As long as they understand they're operating with GI Joe and have to follow orders."

"I'll talk to them later," Duke said. "I'm interested to see how Rhodes survived PT with Beach Head anyway."

"He survived," Flint grinned. "And made it farther than I thought. He never gave up once. With training, he could probably keep up with the greenshirts and maybe even the Joes."

"Too early to say," Duke said. He looked suspiciously at the warrant officer.

"Wait…are you actually suggesting inviting Rhodes to join?" he asked. Flint shrugged.

"Only if he can cut it," he answered. "We could always use another good pilot. He wouldn't even have to be on the active duty roster, just reserve status."

Duke thought about that. It was something worth considering. James Rhodes had a good service record and had proven himself capable of dealing with dangerous situations through his time in the Marines and the Avengers.

"We'll see how things go," Duke finally said. "We've got a lot on our plates right now. We'll see how well Rhodes does if he and Stark help with any of the missions."

"And Beach Head?" Psyche Out asked, bringing them back to the original topic of discussion. Duke sighed.

"Keep an eye on him," he ordered. "We need to find out for sure if there is a problem or not. I'll talk to Snake Eyes too and have him look for problems. A ninja would notice things we wouldn't and be able to get away with it. What kind of areas would bother Beach Head if he is claustrophobic?"

"Any area that's small and enclosed," the psychiatrist answered. "Elevators, closed rooms, basements, tunnels, vehicles, crowded areas…"

"Great," Duke swore. "That's practically describing the Pit."

"Shouldn't take us long to find out for sure then," Flint remarked. The warrant officer seemed torn between honest concern and hidden amusement at the idea of Sergeant Major Hardass having a meltdown because of a phobia. Duke sighed again.

Cobra, Hydra, stolen Stark technology, sentinels, the Jugglers, the mutant situation, and now a possibly phobic army ranger that just happened to be named Beach Head…Conrad Hauser just couldn't get a break.

"I swear," Duke muttered. "Some days I wonder why I'm not an alcoholic."

* * *

_Time:__ 17:40 Zulu, Monday; 21:40 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

James Rhodes yawned tiredly as he put a few quarters into a vending machine. The Joes had taken him up on his offer to help around the base and were putting him to work. The Marine was covering guard duty for a greenshirt that had come down with a cold. He was still exhausted from PT and if he was going to cover guard duty, he needed caffeine.

Fortunately, working the night shift exempted him from morning PT. By afternoon though, a certain ranger would be chasing him through an obstacle course again.

"Rhodes, right?" a voice asked. He looked over to see a man waiting for the vending machine.

"Yeah…James Rhodes," he said. "Though you can call me Jim, Rhodey or even War Machine." The man grinned.

"War Machine…cool code name," he said. He stuck out a hand.

"The name's Tunnel Rat," the Joe said. "The name's classified, but if you stick around long enough, I'll tell you my real name." Rhodey grinned at that.

"Tired?" Tunnel Rat asked. He nodded.

"PT…with Beach Head," Rhodey explained. Tunnel Rat laughed, as if that was all the explanation he needed.

"Congrats man," the Joe told him. "You haven't been formally welcomed until you've sloshed through one of his mud pits."

"Is that so?" Rhodey asked dryly. He was starting to like the other man.

"Yep," Tunnel Rat answered. "Some places have hazing, we have Beach Head."

James Rhodes smiled at that. PT had been hell, but on some masochistic level, he had enjoyed it. The ranger had pushed him past his threshold to a level that Rhodey hadn't believed himself capable of doing. Even though he had fallen short of the other soldiers, James Rhodes wanted more. He wanted to be on the same level as the others.

He was starting to realize as well how much he missed military life. Rhodey loved working for Tony and with the Avengers, but he also missed being a soldier. The more he saw of the Pit, the more he wanted to be a part of it.

"Nice meeting you," Rhodey told the other man. "But I've got to get going. I have guard duty."

"_Guard duty_?" Tunnel Rat asked. "You're a glutton for punishment if you volunteered for that. Anyone who's smart tries to get out of it when they can."

Rhodey only grinned as he waved goodbye to the soldier. Yeah, guard duty was monotonous and usually boring, but it was still an important duty. Just being a part the Pit, even if only a small part, put him in good spirits.

"From the halls of Montezuma…" he sang softly. "To the shores of Tripoli…"

* * *

_Time:__ 19:01 Zulu, Monday; 23:01 local time, Monday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head tossed and turned in his bed, trying in vain to go to sleep. The ranger had tried everything. All of the lights were on and a fan was going to help circulate the air. He'd opened his closet to try to make the room feel bigger, but it had only helped a little. Wayne had also tried opening his door a crack, but felt uncomfortable with the idea that anyone could just walk into his room while he was sleeping and had shut it again.

He hadn't slept well the night before either. Tonight, however, was proving even worse.

"What the hell's wrong with me," Wayne growled. He gripped his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. His breathing quickened and he was soon gasping for air.

_The room was squeezing him in. He couldn't breathe, couldn't escape. He'd be trapped here forever. Cold, metal fingers encircled his body and held him tightly. The sentinel was going to take him away to rot in some prison…_

"Oh Gawd…" Beach Head moaned. His body began to tremble and his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest.

_He couldn't breathe. Air, he needed air!_

In a panic, he jumped out of bed and raced to the door and flung it open. Wayne stood in the doorway and stared out into the corridor, heart racing. He took several long, deep breaths.

"I'm not claustrophobic," he told himself. "I'm not. It's just stress."

_No it's not_, a tiny voice jeered at him. Wayne Sneeden ignored it as he debated what to do. He needed sleep, but for some reason, he wasn't able to relax in his own room.

Beach Head finally decided that he was just too wound up. He should go down to the R&R level and find a nice place to read for a bit. The ranger left the door open and turned around to retrieve a book. After a moment of thought, he folded a blanket and grabbed his alarm and glass of water to take with him.

The ranger walked quietly down the corridor to the elevator. He stared at it a long moment before turning right to head to the stairwell. His heart quickened slightly when the door slammed shut behind him.

He walked two levels down, heart pounding as he continued to descend. Wayne opened the door, feeling relieved when he walked through. The ranger paused a moment in puzzlement when he felt Snake Eyes nearby. He shrugged, as ninjas always showed up in odd places in the Pit, at odd hours of the day. It wasn't anything unusual.

Still, the ninja seemed focused on something, as well as a little concerned. The ranger tried probing, but Snake Eyes was too far away to read too closely.

He decided to ignore the ninja and closed his eyes. He stretched out with his mind to find which of the lounge rooms had the least amount of people. As to be expected, more people were in one of the rooms with the big screen televisions.

Wayne walked into the other lounge room, which only had one occupant. It was large and spacious, with several couches and arm chairs. It also only had one TV, which was smaller than the television in the other room. Beach Head realized that the presence he had sensed in the room was none other than Tony Stark. The man was sitting in an arm chair and glaring tiredly at a tool in one of his hands.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Beach Head asked, walking up to him. Stark looked up at him with some surprise.

"Too angry," he replied. "Cobra's got my damn weapons."

"You still need to sleep," the ranger pointed out. "You look like hell Stark and you feel like it too."

"Look who's talking," Tony Stark countered. "You don't look so well yourself."

"Insomnia," the ranger told him. "I came down here to relax a bit, seeing as I can't sleep."

"Join the club," the man told him. Beach Head sat down on the couch next to Stark's armchair. He stretched out and covered himself with the blanket and opened his book. The ranger felt himself relaxing.

He frowned suddenly when he felt pain from Stark. Wayne looked over at Tony and concentrated.

"What's wrong with your chest?" the ranger asked. The man was having chest pain. "You need to go to the infirmary?" Tony Stark shook his head and gave him a weak smile.

"My heart's not very good," the Avenger admitted, figuring that there was no way he could lie to a telepath and get away with it. "Sometimes it bothers me."

"Is that why you're really awake?" Wayne asked. "Don't you have any pain medication?"

"I do, but I don't like taking it if I don't have to," Tony told him.

"That feels pretty bad Stark," Beach Head frowned. "Should you even be operating that Iron Man suit if you feel that shitty?" Stark sighed, looking even more exhausted.

"I'm on the waiting list for a heart transplant," he finally admitted. "Don't know when or if I'll get one though." Wayne looked at him curiously. Tony Stark was rich enough to buy off someone to get a new heart immediately, but he apparently was more honorable than that. He'd rather wait his turn and not make someone else wait.

"What happened to your heart?" Beach Head asked. Tony explained how it had been injured with shrapnel when he was captured by terrorists. He opened his shirt and showed the ranger the device that was still keeping his heart pumping.

The ranger growled when he heard the story. Even though Stark was actually happy in a way to have had the experience, as it was a wake up call, the fact that a civilian had been injured and tortured by terrorists made him angry.

"How's the brace working by the way?" Stark asked. Beach Head looked down at his foot. The brace was so light that he sometimes forgot that he was wearing it. He kept having to remind himself that his ankle was still actually broken.

"Great," the ranger said. "Thanks. I really appreciate it Stark."

"You can call me Tony, you know," the man replied. Beach Head smirked when he looked over at him.

"I can't call 'me' Tony," he drawled. "I ain't Tony."

"Ah…a smartass," Tony Stark grinned. "I already get enough damn lip from Pepper…I don't need any from you."

"Sergeant Pepper?" Wayne asked. Stark laughed. The ranger realized that he had just given the red haired woman a new nickname.

"What's your real name anyway?" Tony finally asked. "It isn't Beach Head."

"It's classified," the ranger said.

"Aww …come on…don't make me hack into the database to find out."

"Wayne," Beach Head sighed. "Wayne Sneeden." He didn't want the man to get into trouble for hacking in the Joes' database, though he could probably pull it off without being caught.

"See?" Tony grinned, "Was that so hard?"

"Like pulling teeth," Wayne replied.

"Want to test that out, just to see?" the other man asked. He pulled out a pair of pliers from his tools and held it up.

"Want me to use that to beat your head?" the ranger threatened.

"Hey…I've got an awesome suit that can shoot missiles and plasma discharges…just watch it," Tony retorted.

"And I have TK and telepathy," Wayne drawled. "And grenades. _You_ watch it."

"I have Pepper," Tony said. "She'll protect me."

Wayne pondered that. Angry females tended to be a phenomenon that he avoided when necessary.

"Potts doesn't scare me," he replied. Tony grinned.

"Just wait, she's like a red haired, freckled she dragon when pissed. With lots of lip."

"I know someone like that," Wayne said. "Except she's naturally blonde except when she dyes it. She also throws a mean wrench."

"Girlfriend?" Tony grinned. His smile faded when he saw the look on the ranger's face.

"No," Wayne answered a little quickly. Stark's eyes twinkled as a light bulb suddenly went on in his brain.

"Kreiger?" he asked. "You got a thing for Kreiger?"

"Shut it Stark," Wayne sighed. "I'm tired."

"You do have a thing for her!" Tony repeated. Wayne groaned slightly.

"She's with Shipwreck," he answered. "And even if I did…have feelings for her, it's against frat regulations."

"Which everyone in this unit breaks," Tony smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I'm going to bed," Beach Head said, changing the subject. "Good night." He rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes.

"So…what you going to do about it?" Tony asked, not wanting to drop the subject. Wayne ignored him. Tired of being ignored, Stark threw a pillow at the ranger.

"I'm trying to sleep dang it!" Wayne shouted.

"If you wanted to sleep, you'd be in your room," Tony pointed out. "Now what're we going to do about hooking you up with Cover Girl?"

Beach Head sat up to stare at the man. What the hell was he…?

"We?" the ranger asked, surprised. "What do you mean 'we?'?"

"Oh come on Wayne," Tony snorted. "If you love her, don't wait around. That's how I lost Pepper." Beach Head stared at him again. He had felt that Stark had feelings for the woman, but…

"She's married?" he asked. Tony nodded. Wayne felt a flash of pain from him and it wasn't physical pain from his heart. Beach Head sighed.

"She's with Shipwreck," he repeated. "I don't like that dang sailor, but I'm not low enough to try to steal a guy's girl."

"So don't," Tony said. "Just show her that you're interested but don't make any obvious moves. If she's into you, she'll drop the sailor."

"Then what?" Beach Head asked. "I don't know anything about women or dating."

"That's where I come in," Tony grinned. "When it comes to women, I'm an expert. I'll help you out." Beach Head raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. Knowing Stark's reputation, he probably was. He certainly knew more than Wayne did about the subject.

"Fine," he finally agreed. Wayne lied back down and shut his eyes.

"Night Tony," he mumbled sleepily. After a few minutes, the ranger was finally asleep. Tony looked down at his tools and the piece of armor he was fixing. He decided that the ranger had a good idea. The Avenger found another empty couch and fell asleep on it as well.

About twenty minutes later, a ninja slipped silently into the near empty recreation room. Snake Eyes padded over to look at the sleeping ranger.

Both Beach Head and Tony Stark were sleeping soundly. The ninja noticed how the ranger had brought a blanket and an alarm with him, as if he'd been intending all along on sleeping in the recreation room instead of his private room.

A flash of guilt shot through him. He was the one that had persuaded the two mutants to go with him to visit Storm Shadow. If not for him, they wouldn't have been chased by sentinels or forced to reveal their mutations. If Beach Head really was claustrophobic, it probably had something to do with that night.

He knew it wasn't his fault, but Snake Eyes couldn't help but feel that it was.

* * *

_Time:__ 20:25 Zulu, Monday;  
__Location:__ Scotland; Castle Destro_

A small cargo plane landed on the runway next to a large castle. After it came to a halt, the doors were opened and Scottish guardsmen began unloading crates from the Cobra transport.

Several men prepared to move one of the crates onto a trolley, but a sudden voice inside the crate yelped when they tried to move it. All of the men jumped when the lid lifted up and a masked face popped out.

"Where are we?" the voice asked sleepily. The men stared at the mask, which was red and black. The hilts of two swords could be seen sticking up from behind his back.

"We have a stowaway!" One of them finally had the sense to yell. "Inform Laird Destro!"

"Laird!" the strange man asked, perking up. "Cool! We're in Scotland?"

Several weapons pointed at the stowaway. The man held his hands up and tried and failed to speak to them with a Scottish accent.

"Don't you wee boys worry, I'm just a humble merc catching a ride," he explained. "The name's Deadpool."

"And you're about to _be_ dead," one of the Scotsmen said. He fired his weapon, but the mercenary only ducked back down into the crate. The guardsman swore. The crates were full of weapons and it wouldn't do to fire at them.

"Take me to your leader," the mercenary said, still crouching inside the box. "If you don't, I'll kill you all as dead as Mel Gibson in Braveheart."

"What do we do?" one of the men asked. The one who had fired at the mercenary shrugged.

"Tell Destro and have him decide," he answered.

"Whoohoo!" Deadpool yelled. "Oww…" he muttered a moment later, having banged his head on the lid.

The men sighed and waited for their leader to show up. They didn't have to wait long. James McCullen Destro stormed onto the plane and glared at the mercenary peeping out of the crate.

"What the hell do you want?" Destro growled. "You have three seconds."

"Can I have a job?" the man asked. Destro blinked in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Thurston Crowther is the second known leader of the Jugglers in canon. Other than the first leader, I couldn't find the names of the other generals. Generals McClean and Clarke are my creations._

_**Next time**__: Jungle Trouble_


	16. Jungle Trouble

_Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with a summer class and my computer officially died, leaving me without one for a while. No fears, however, because now I have a new laptop._

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_** Chapter 16: Jungle Trouble**_

_Time:__ 00:14 Zulu, Tuesday; 0:14 local time  
__Location:__ Castle Destro; Scotland_

"You wish to work for Cobra?" Destro asked carefully. He studied the red and black garbed mercenary sitting across from him. Deadpool cheerfully downed a small glass of beer, revealing grotesque skin around his mouth.

"Yep," the mercenary answered. "I hear you guys pay good and I need the money. Those Chinese jerks wouldn't pay me for my last job."

"Which was?" Destro asked.

"Trying to kidnap Major Bludd," Deadpool answered nonchalantly. "Stupid ninja got in the way though. Batman wannabe."

The mercenary blinked suddenly in thought. Destro hid a sigh. Just talking to the man gave him a migraine. He was somewhat familiar with the man's work however and knew that the man was _good_, even if a bit insane. The Baroness was currently digging up whatever information Cobra had on him.

"How long do you think Brangelina will be together?" the mercenary suddenly asked. Destro stared at him blankly.

"What?" the Scotsman asked.

"You know," the mercenary explained. "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

Destro sighed again. If Deadpool worked for Cobra, he definitely wasn't working for him. Fortunately, the arrival of his wife proved to be a good distraction.

Deadpool eyed the Baroness and gave a long whistle under his breath. The man's eyes seemed especially focused on her chest and legs. Destro briefly contemplated the possibility of blowing the man's brains out. He settled on a deadly glare.

"May I introduce my _wife_, the Baroness," Destro said coolly. The grin underneath the mercenary's mask widened.

"Wife?" Deadpool asked. "You lucky bastard. I want a sexy librarian in a catsuit too."

Destro almost reached for his handgun. Almost.

"This 'sexy librarian' will tear your tongue out if you don't shut up," the Baroness threatened. Deadpool seemed aghast at the thought.

"My tongue? I need my tongue! I can't talk without my tongue, or eat, enjoy beer, or some other nastily awesome things I once read in Playboy maga…."

The Baroness flicked a finger towards the mercenary and a small burst of red hot flames shot out. Deadpool ducked underneath the table, narrowly avoiding the fire. The tiny flames began to eat through the chair he'd been sitting at, but the woman extinguished it with a snap of her fingers.

"Cool," Deadpool said from under the table. "A sexy librarian who can shoot fire. Do you have a sister?"

The Baroness sent the mercenary a withering look. She flexed her fingers and Destro knew that she wanted to burn the man to a crisp. His wife forced herself not to, however.

"I found what files we have," the Baroness said finally, looking at her husband. "He's Canadian."

"Yay Canucks!" Deapool shouted, peeping over the edge of the table. The Baroness held an open hand towards him and the mercenary ducked back under the table.

"His name's Wade Wilson," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ryan Reynolds," the mercenary corrected.

"Wade Wilson," the Baroness repeated, growing more agitated.

"Nuh uh," came the response. "Ryan Reynolds…unless that bastard Hal Jordan steals my actor."

The Baroness growled under her breath while Destro wondered if he had any aspirin in his pocket. His migraine was getting worse. The man was absolutely insane. The faster he was out of his castle, the better.

"I will contact Cobra Commander," Destro said stiffly. "He will decide what to do with you."

"You've got great thighs," Deadpool said, still eyeing up the Baroness from under the table. On instinct, the Baroness fired a wave of fire at the mercenary. The table, chair, and part of the room was engulfed in a fiery inferno. The mercenary danced out of the way, ignoring the fact that his own costume was on fire.

"That was a compliment!" the mercenary explained, waving his hands at her thighs. "You've got _great_ thighs!"

Destro cleared his throat before his wife could attack the maniac again. She took a deep breath and then extinguished the flames. The Scotsman forcibly ignored the charred remains of his antique table.

"My guards have prepared a room for you," Destro told him stiffly. "You are to remain there until I have spoken with Cobra Commander."

"Only there?" Deadpool asked. "What if I have to pee?"

Destro sighed.

* * *

_Time:__ 07:30 Zulu, Tuesday; 12:30 local time  
__Location:__ Somewhere in the Amazon; North region of Brazil_

Stalker silently observed his team as they walked through the jungle with Recondo in the lead. They had landed the Tomahawk about 115 miles inside the Brazilian state of Roraima. After camouflaging the helicopter, they had headed out into the jungle.

The ranger silently studied his medic and Marine. Leatherneck and Lifeline had been at odds since the beginning of the mission. On the entire trip down to the Amazon, the Marine had spent his time alternating between ignoring or glaring at the medic and arguing with him. Leatherneck had repeatedly lambasted the mutant for not coming clean about his powers and for not using them to help with previous missions. Lifeline had tried to defend himself, but had eventually given up and taken to ignoring the Marine.

Tensions had reached a new level however when Leatherneck accused the medic of being personally responsible for the deaths of some of their fellow Joes, as he could have used his powers to help save their lives if he'd bothered to. Lifeline had become uncharacteristically angry and had finally stepped out of the helicopter for some 'fresh air.' The medic had flown along side the aircraft and hadn't come back in for a good forty minutes.

Stalker had been forced to take both men to task.

"_We're all angry about that, okay?" the ranger had told the Marine. "But according to Hawk, they __did__ use their powers, even if not as much as we would have liked."_

"_But Doc, Quick Kick, and the others," Leatherneck shot back. "He's got damn superstrength and speed. He could have saved all of them. Pacifism be damned, he's a doctor and a soldier. That damned coward should have used his powers to…"_

"_And what would have happened if he did?" Stalker had countered. "In case you haven't noticed, our country hasn't exactly been friendly to mutants. You think he would have been able to stay in GI Joe or even have been around to save them? The Jugglers pulled Hawk in for questioning…seems they don't like having mutants on the team."_

"_We're teammates!" the Marine had shouted. "They should have trusted us! We wouldn't have told anyone!"_

"_And how long could we have kept it a secret?" Scarlett had finally interjected. "It hasn't really been that long since Snake Eyes and Hawk first found out about Beach Head. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't keep a lid on this very long."_

"_But…" Leatherneck protested._

"_And how long would we have been able to keep Cobra from finding out if they had openly used their powers?" she had added._

The helicopter had become silent. Lifeline was still flying outside, but Stalker had a sneaking suspicion that the man had probably heard the entire argument. The Marine hadn't said anything else, other than to grumble and swear to himself. Wild Bill had finally spoken up and advised that regardless of what they all felt, they couldn't afford to alienate two members of their own team.

"_It's better to forgive and move on," the pilot had drawled. "Those two fellas had their own reasons fer keeping silent. They've never failed in their duties before; we shouldn't start doubting them now."_

"_Agreed," Stalker had said, glaring down at the Marine. "Focus on the mission. You don't have to be best friends with Lifeline, but I expect you to be civil towards him for the remainder of the mission."_

The ranger had made it an order when Leatherneck had tried to protest. When Lifeline had finally come back in, it was his turn for a tongue lashing, as Stalker hadn't given him permission to leave the helicopter. The medic's face had darkened, but had finally apologized and agreed to not leave the rest of the team, even just to 'step outside.'

Stalker sighed as his eyes carefully watched the surrounding jungle. So far the two men were following orders, though that meant not speaking to each other. Lifeline had offered to take the rear position, as he was invulnerable to bullets. The ranger had agreed, eager to make use of the man's powers in any way that didn't contradict his pacifism.

"Stalker," the medic suddenly said. Years of being best friends with a ninja had its benefits, as the ranger didn't jump when Lifeline was suddenly standing right next to him.

"What?" Stalker asked calmly. The medic pointed southwest of their position.

"I hear men that way," Lifeline said. "They're at least a klick away. There are only four of them."

"Hear anything else?" the ranger asked. It was almost like having Storm Shadow on his team again, though the medic's hearing was much better.

"I hear vehicles further out and more people, but I can't tell how many," the medic answered. "There's so much noise in the jungle that it's hard to tell."

"Can you have a quick look without being spotted?" Stalker asked. The medic hesitated and started to protest, but the ranger cut him off.

"I'm not asking you to fight, I'm asking you to do reconnaissance," he told him sharply. Lifeline frowned slightly, but finally nodded his head and disappeared from sight. Leatherneck had started to swear again, something about this being an example of how the medic _could_ have helped before.

Stalker silenced him with a glare.

"We should take this time for a short breather," Recondo advised. "Until Lifeline gets back."

It was good advice, especially if they came into contact with their quarry soon. According to Intel, the leader of one of Brazil's largest drug trafficking gangs, the Third Command, was operating out of the Amazon. The Brazilian government had been trying for years to cut down on the drug trade, but it was difficult to police jungle areas where traffickers liked to operate.

"So how long do you think it'll take Lifeline too…" Wild Bill started to ask. The team, save Scarlett and Stalker, jumped when the medic was suddenly stand next to Stalker again. The man didn't even appear remotely out of breath.

"They're definitely traffickers," the medic told them. "I saw them packing up automatic weapons and narcotics. I saw Cobra and Hydra uniforms too, so it's probably the guys we're looking for."

"Hydra?" Recondo asked. "They've got people here too?"

"They must be working together," Scarlett said. "I suppose it makes sense for them to pool resources with Cobra." As the team had left before Beach Head had scanned Major Bludd, none of them had yet been informed that the two organizations were merging.

"What about the four men you heard?" Stalker asked, looking at the medic.

"They looked like they were part of the same group," Lifeline told him. "They're concealed high up in some of the trees. They're armed with sniper rifles."

Stalker thought about what to do. He could ask the medic to take out the four watchmen, but he would probably balk and say it would be a breach of his beliefs. While the ranger could probably convince Lifeline that he could just knock them unconscious or sedate them, there would be the problem of the drug gang becoming suspicious if they didn't check in.

"We'll leave them be," Stalker finally said. "We'll go around them."

"Could you move us past them?" Recondo asked, looking at the mutant in their midst.

"Yes," the medic replied, finding nothing wrong with that idea. "I could take one or two of you at a time and move you."

"Do it," Stalker ordered.

The ranger watched as Lifeline grabbed Leatherneck without warning and vanished from sight. Stalker raised an eyebrow, but figured that the medic wanted to get the most unpleasant task out of the way first. If he were to hazard a guess as well, Lifeline was also probably getting a little bit of revenge by taking the Marine first.

Lifeline was suddenly back. He placed a hand on Scarlett and looked slightly embarrassed.

"You won't tell Snake Eyes if I hold you, will you?" he asked. The red head smirked.

"Even if I did, he couldn't actually do anything to you," she pointed out. A small smile appeared on the medic's face and disappeared.

"Hold on then," the medic said, picking her up. "This might not be a fun ride for you."

"Did you tell Leatherneck that?" she asked.

"No…was I supposed to?" Lifeline replied innocently. Stalker shook his head. Wherever the Marine was, he was probably swearing up a storm. The medic vanished and was back in a few seconds. With another flash of speed, he was gone again with Wild Bill.

After Recondo it was finally his turn. Stalker felt his heart jump and felt his body slam into the medic's chest. Colors blurred around him and the wind whistled loudly in his ears. Suddenly, he was standing in a different area of the jungle.

Slightly disoriented, the ranger blinked his eyes and ignored the slightly nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"…goddamn mutants and they're goddamn mutant powers, don't even warn a guy when they're going to use them…"

Yep, Leatherneck was pissed. The man's face was red as he shook his fists at the medic, who looked positively innocent and even a little pleased.

"Stalker told me to move you," the medic replied calmly. "I was only following orders."

"You didn't even warn me," Leatherneck hissed. The Marine had enough sense not to bellow at the man when they were trying to keep from being discovered.

"I'm sorry," Lifeline replied. "I didn't mean to startle a _Marine_." Leatherneck's face turned a shade of purple. Stalker wondered if perhaps the medic had been spending too much time around Beach Head, as he usually wasn't so sarcastic.

"Enough," Stalker ordered. The two men shut up.

He sighed. While Lifeline's powers were making things logistically easier, trying to keep the tension between the medic and the Marine under control was difficult.

"We need to know exactly where we are," the ranger finally said. "And I want you to describe the camp to me."

Lifeline nodded and launched into an explanation of the size, position, and number of people in the camp. From what the medic described, Stalker suspected that guerilla fighters from Columbia were present as well. FARC, or Columbia's Revolutionary Armed Forces, were known to supply drugs and weapons to trafficking gangs in Brazil.

"Did you notice any mutants?" Scarlett asked. The medic paused and looked at her in surprise.

"There's no way I can tell if they don't have any major physical mutations," he explained. "Neither Beach Head nor I have any."

"We should be careful then," Stalker suggested. "We know Cobra's been actively recruiting mutants and there's probably a few floating around in the drug gangs anyway."

"Lifeline probably shouldn't go out again then," Recondo said. "We don't know what kind of powers they would have. He might not be as unnoticeable as we think."

Stalker agreed. It was best not to take any chances. The first thing they had to do was to get close enough to observe what Cobra, Hydra, and the traffickers were up to. Their primary objective was to gather intelligence. If they had a chance to disrupt the operation, then they would.

"Alright," Stalker ordered. "Move out."

* * *

_Time:__ 08:21 Zulu, Tuesday; 13:21 local time  
__Location:__ drug trafficking camp; the Amazon_

Sergio Michikazu das Chagas surveyed the camp. Raven black hair, courtesy of his Japanese grandmother, was combed neatly back. His dark Armani suit and sunglasses stood out among the men and women in the camp. He was also armed with a single side arm, though he rarely needed to use it. The Beretta served more as a reminder to his subordinates that he wasn't a man to be crossed lightly.

Second in command of the Third Command drug cartel, he had been tasked with supervising the temporary base. With the help of Hydra, FARC guerillas had brought in cocoa leaves that were bound for Mexico. The finished product was also in his camp, destined for markets in Europe and the Middle East.

He continued to watch as men and women busily unloaded crates of weapons cartridges from a truck while Cobra and Hydra troops patrolled the camp.

"Sir," one of his men said, "Cobra said that that they have a private jet ready and waiting outside of Duque de Caxias and are waiting for our arrival."

"Good," Sergio replied. "Load the shipments and after you've swept the area for observers, take off. We don't want to keep our customers waiting."

The man nodded and left. Sergio returned to observing the men and women at work. Working with Cobra and Hydra had long been profitable. The groups often helped to provide security and transportation, as well as the occasional pilot or safe house for traffickers on the run. Now that the two groups were working together, that made things much easier for him.

Sergio heard what seemed to be the call of a macaw. Knowing better, he walked casually in the direction of it. When he was behind a tent, a woman jumped down. Her green hair and light brown skin blended easily into the jungle.

"What is it?" he asked in Portuguese. Sharp teeth glistened in her mouth when she opened it.

"I picked up a new scent," she explained. "It's fresh and definitely human. It's hard to tell with all the smells in the jungle, but I don't think it belongs to any of ours."

"Take Davi and go investigate," Sergio ordered. "Don't engage if it's an enemy presence, report back to me first."

The mutant nodded. Before she left, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sergio on the cheek.

"See you later," she promised. Sergio briefly brushed a hand across his lover's face.

"Be careful Yara," he told her. She grinned at him before reaching out to pinch his rear end. Sergio carefully hid a wince from the long claws, though she was careful not to pinch too hard.

Yara Berneque jumped up into a tree and was gone. A pair of amber eyes watched her leave, hidden carefully underneath a pair of sunglasses. Only Sergio Michikazu das Chagas's inner circle and immediate subordinates knew he was a mutant. It was information that the drug lord carefully hid, as it was his ace in the hole.

The mutant returned to his former activity. There was little he needed to do at the moment, as his subordinates had everything under control.

* * *

_Time:__ 10:47 Zulu, Tuesday; 13:47 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ near drug trafficking camp; the Amazon_

Lifeline lay silently on the ground as they observed the drug trafficking camp. He estimated that there were at least two hundred people in all. Cobra and Hydra undoubtedly had more troops in the vicinity that they could call on in an emergency as well.

He let his mind wander slightly while the others studied the camp. Edwin was a bit ashamed that he had let Leatherneck upset him as badly as he had. Lifeline knew he shouldn't have left the helicopter and knew that he was guilty of goading the Marine. There admittedly was a part of him that wondered if the other man was right. Maybe if he had been more open about his powers, he could have found a way to save Doc and the others without breaking his vow of nonviolence.

Stalker motioned away from the camp and the team silently followed after them. When they were a fair distance away, the ranger ordered Lifeline to move them all a half a klick away.

"I didn't see Jatoba, but das Chagas was there," Scarlett said when they were safely out of earshot. "He's the number two guy in Third Command."

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch the boss, but das Chagas is a big enough fish," Stalker said. "We need to figure out where those trucks are headed and then destroy them."

"I can do that," Lifeline volunteered. The others stared at him and he shrugged uncomfortably. "I won't attack anyone, but I don't mind destroying weapons and drugs."

"Okay, fine," Stalker ordered. "When the time is right, you can handle the weapons and narcotics shipments. We'll nab das Chagas and try to blow up a few Cobra vehicles while we're at it."

"How're we going to do that?" Recondo asked. "The place is crawling with armed troops."

Lifeline watched as Stalker thought about that. The ranger drew lines in the dirt as he considered what the best strategy might be.

"Lifeline, I want you to take Wild Bill back to the 'copter," Stalker finally ordered. He looked over at the Texan. "I want you to be ready to extract us once we have das Chagas."

Lifeline nodded and blinked. He zoned out what else Stalker was saying as he listened again. Something that had sounded suspiciously like two different human heartbeats was nearby, but it was difficult to tell.

"Lifeline, are you listening to me?" Stalker asked, annoyed. The medic held up a finger to silence him and he listened again. He sniffed, but couldn't clearly pick up anything through the scent of animal life and decaying plant matter. His nose caught a faint whiff of two people, then it was gone again.

"I think we have a tail…probably two," the medic finally said, still listening to the heartbeats. "They're nearby…"

He heard a very slight gasp and a foot lightly hit a tree trunk as it fled in the opposite direction. The other heartbeat followed the first one a short ways before stopping.

"She heard me," Lifeline swore. It had been a woman's voice.

"Follow her!" Stalker ordered. "And bring her back for questioning."

"There's another person that way," Lifeline told him. Stalker cut him off and pointed away from the team.

"We'll handle the other one, get her!"

Lifeline flew off after the fleeing woman. Whoever she was, she was fast. Far faster than a normal human, save perhaps a ninja. Within moments he saw a green haired woman leaping from tree to tree. She froze when he was suddenly in front of her, floating in midair.

She said something to him in Portuguese, which he didn't quite catch. Lifeline knew Spanish though and the two languages were probably close enough that they could make each other understood.

"What did you say?" he asked in Spanish. Lifeline studied her carefully. She was a beautiful woman, with sharp claws and teeth.

"Mutant?" she asked again, this time switching to Spanish.

"Why were you spying on us?" Lifeline asked. "Do you work for the drug dealers?"

She jumped about two stories up in the air and attempted to escape, but the medic flew up alongside her. The woman swore in her native language as she landed on a top of the tree. The green haired mutant balanced carefully on a thin tree branch as she warily eyed the man floating next to her.

"I'll take that as a yes," the medic said. "Could you please answer some questions for us?"

"No," the woman replied. She raked her claws at his chest, but Lifeline moved his body so that she missed. The woman growled, turned around, and spit something out of her mouth. The medic stared as what appeared to be acid ate through the tree leaves. She tried to use the opportunity to escape, but the medic gently grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back.

"Please miss," he told her. "I won't fight you, but I can't let you get away if you're working for those people."

"Don't want to fight your own kind?" she sneered. Lifeline sighed as he wondered if he had anything strong enough in his medical pack to bind her arms. Seeing as the other mutant seemed to have above average strength, though not anywhere near his level, the answer was probably no.

"No, I'm a pacifist," he answered. "I'm a doctor and a non-combatant. I won't fight other people."

She gaped at him as he held her two wrists together with one hand and held her up with his other one.

"You're joking," she said. "How can you be an American soldier and a mutant…_and_ be a pacifist?"

"I don't like violence," Lifeline answered simply, flying back towards his team. "Like I said, I'm a doctor. It's my job to heal people, not break them. Those drugs and weapons your friends are selling _hurt_ people."

The woman didn't respond, though she seemed deep in thought as she craned her neck up to study him. Within moments, Lifeline was standing with the rest of his team. They had spread out in search of the other spy, but hadn't found him or her. As the medic no longer heard the other heartbeat, its owner had probably slipped away. Very likely the person had also been a mutant.

"A mutant?" Leatherneck asked, looking at her. "Should have figured."

The woman growled in her throat and Lifeline wondered if she actually did understand English. She glared dangerously at the American soldiers and struggled against the medic's grip.

"Who are you?" Stalker asked in Portuguese. "And where's your friend?"

The female mutant kept her mouth closed as she stared insolently at the ranger. Leatherneck growled and pointed a gun at her.

"Talk lady," he ordered in Spanish. Lifeline frowned and turned his body to put himself between the woman and the assault rifle.

"She may be a prisoner, but I won't let her be threatened with violence," he said. The Marine opened his mouth to yell, but Stalker cut him off.

"If she gives us good information we'll let her go," the ranger said, making sure he spoke it in Portuguese. The green haired woman alternated between looking at Stalker and up at Lifeline with a confused look on her face.

"They'll know you're here," she said after a moment in Portuguese. "By now, my friend will have informed das Chagas."

Stalker frowned. She was very likely telling the truth, which meant that search teams were going to be sent out to look for them. The drug lord would also disassemble the camp as quickly as possible and move out.

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal," the woman told them.

"I'm listening," Stalker said, after he finished translating for the others.

"I won't betray my comrades or help you fight them," the mutant said. "But I _will_ take you someplace to hide from the troops that will be looking for you…if you let me borrow your doctor."

"That depends," Stalker replied suspiciously. "On why you want to borrow our doctor and where you want to take us."

"There are…sick people in my village," the woman answered. "I want him to have a look at them."

"Sick?" Lifeline asked. He looked over at Stalker to confirm that he'd interpreted her right. The ranger nodded as he translated what she'd said.

"She's lying, she's just trying to get us to let her go," Scarlett said sharply. While she wasn't pointing her weapon at the captured woman, she was ready to do so at a moment's notice.

"I'm not lying," she replied, this time in heavily accented English. "There's…a hidden community of my kind near here. Some of us have come down with a strange disease. I think it may be the Legacy virus."

Lifeline felt his face pale. If she was telling the truth, there was nothing he could do except possibly get infected himself. There was no cure for it. Still, he _was _a doctor and he had a duty to help people.

"Why would the virus be in the middle of the Amazon?" he asked warily. "Shouldn't you be isolated from it? Non-mutants can't carry it."

"Most people in the village are refugees," she explained. "They fled from the urban areas to escape persecution. We wanted a community of our own that was hidden from _them_," she added, looking at the other Joes. Leatherneck and Scarlett seemed taken aback as being addressed as 'them.'

"They won't bother you," Lifeline said quietly. "They don't hate mutants." His teammates silently listened to the exchange. The doctor bit down on his lip. If it _was_ the Legacy virus, then someone must have carried it from one of the cities.

"These people, what are their symptoms?" Lifeline asked. The woman looked up at him. From the pain in her eyes, Edwin knew instantly that her story wasn't a lie.

"Skin lesions, fever, body aches, fatigue, difficulty controlling their powers," she replied. Lifeline felt an icy chill creep into his chest. He had done extensive reading on the disease and those were the very symptoms that had been described.

"There are two strains of the disease and the second is airborne," he finally said. "You could be infected as well and not know it yet."

"I'm hardly ever in the village," she replied. "And we keep the infected people in a place away from everyone else." Good, at least they had the sense to quarantine the infected mutants.

"Just because you're hardly ever there doesn't mean you don't have it," Recondo told her. The jungle trooper was eyeing Lifeline with concern. "You're asking us to hide us in a place where our medic might become infected with a deadly disease."

"The answer's no," Stalker said firmly. "Besides, we don't have time for Lifeline to examine them anyway. We have a mission to complete."

"But…" Lifeline protested. The ranger silenced him with a stern look, but Edwin detected a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"There's no cure for the Legacy virus, right?" he asked. Lifeline nodded. Stalker sighed.

"The disease is airborne, right?" the ranger asked again. Lifeline confirmed it with another nod. The medic saw Leatherneck frown at that. No one spoke for several long moments.

"There're emergency air tanks on the Tomahawk," Wild Bill finally said. "Maybe after all this is done, Lifeline could use one while he looked at them."

"If you find a place for us to hide…other than your village," Stalker conceded, looking at the woman, "We'll have our medic look at your people."

"I'll agree to that," the mutant answered. "If you let me go, I'll find a spot for you to hide."

The Joes looked at each other, wondering whether or not to trust the woman. Lifeline could already hear men and dogs heading their way, so they didn't have long before they were discovered.

"Alright," Stalker ordered. "Let her go."

Lifeline let the woman go. She turned around to look at him a long moment before nodding her head. The woman turned around and headed towards their left, moving slow enough that the Joe team could follow them.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:20 Zulu, Tuesday; 14:20 local time  
__Location:__ drug trafficking camp; the Amazon_

"Hurry up and get the trucks loaded!"

Sergio shouted orders as he moved through the camp. Cobra and Hydra troops disappeared into the jungle while the Columbian guerillas guarded the merchandise. The drug lord paused when a dog came trotting up next to him.

"Davi," Sergio ordered. "Find where the Joes took Yara."

The 'dog' nodded its head before trotting off into some underbrush. He watched as it shapeshifted into the form of a seventeen year old boy. The boy looked around before transforming into a monkey and disappearing up into the trees.

"Sir," a voice said. The drug lord looked over at a Cobra in a red uniform. The Crimson Guardsmen held out a satellite phone.

"It's one of my bosses," he said. "They're worried about the shipment." Sergio grabbed the phone. He was hardly in the mood to speak with one of the damned Corsicans.

"What?" he asked sharply. "I'm rather busy right now."

"_So we've heard,"_ Tomax answered. _"Will there be a problem with meeting your scheduled flight?"_

"No," Sergio answered. "I've loaded the crates and they're on their way to Duque de Caxias. You'll get your money and Mindbender will get his precious specimens."

"_Good, I'd hate for things to go too badly. I hear that some American soldiers found you. Let's hope that they aren't the Joes,"_ Tomax said. Sergio grimaced. Davi had shapeshifted into a small bird and watched one of the soldiers capture Yara. While he hadn't seen the man's full abilities, it was obvious that he could fly and probably had superspeed.

He hadn't even known that mutants were willing to serve in the American military.

"I'll manage," the drug lord said calmly. "Like you and your brother, I am a businessman after all. I'll make sure the shipments get through."

"_Of course,"_ the Corsican said smoothly. _"There is another matter I'd like to discuss with you before…"_

"This isn't exactly the best time," Sergio replied sharply. He heard the man chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_This won't take long,"_ Tomax replied cheerfully. _"It's just that there have been rumors of a hidden mutant community somewhere in that section of the Amazon. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"_

"And why would I?" Sergio asked evenly. "It's just a rumor." An obvious lie and the drug lord was certain that Tomax knew it, otherwise he wouldn't have brought it up. Sergio often used his private funds to buy medicine and needed supplies for the village.

"_Come now das Chagas,"_ Tomax said, this time more seriously. _"You know that Cobra is reaching out to our kind. I would hate ignore those poor bastards hiding in the middle of the jungle."_

This time Sergio did swear, though in a mixture of Japanese and Portuguese. Somehow the man not only knew of his mutation, but also that he was involved with the hidden community.

However, he wouldn't willingly give up information on it. Even though the Corsican brothers were also mutants, they still represented Cobra. It was Sergio's belief that individual mutants should make their own decision if they joined Cobra. They shouldn't be forced into revealing their hidden sanctuary and forced to join against their will.

"If there is such a community," Sergio replied coolly. "Then they are fully capable of making their own decisions. We are, after all, rational thinking beings."

"_Of course,"_ Tomax said. _"My apologies. Please make sure that the shipment is on time."_

"Of course," the drug lord replied, eager to get rid of the man. "I will speak with you later."

"_Have a good day, Mr. das Chagas,"_ the man replied.

Sergio clicked off the phone and handed it back to the Crimson Guardsman. The mutant swore again before stalking off to supervise some of his men.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:57 Zulu, Tuesday; 14:57 local time  
__Location:__ the Amazon_

Scarlett took a sip of water as they crouched inside a camouflaged hideout. She guessed that the mutants living somewhere nearby had built it. Her eyes flickered over to the medic speaking quietly with the green haired woman.

She watched as Lifeline reached under his shirt and pulled off his dog tags. He hesitated a moment before handing them to the woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leatherneck snapped.

"She wants proof that we'll honor our end of the bargain," Lifeline replied calmly. "She can hold on to my tags until I go with her."

"Those tags are how the Pit tracks us," the Marine frowned. "If something happens to you, they wouldn't be able to track you by satellite."

"It'll be fine," Recondo said, coming to the medic's defense. "If she wants proof she can trust us, then we should give her proof."

Leatherneck didn't look happy, but he also didn't press the issue. As irritated as he was with the mutant on their team, he still cared for his safety.

The woman nodded at them before slipping off into the jungle.

"What now?" Wild Bill asked.

"We stop the operation and capture someone we can interrogate later for information," Stalker answered.

"Das Chagas?" Recondo asked.

"If we can," the ranger answered. Stalker reached into a pocket and pulled out several tiny machines. Each one contained a tiny computer chip that could be tracked via satellite. The ranger handed them over to the medic.

"Don't destroy all the transports," he ordered. "Leave a few and hide some of these on them. We need to find out where the rest of the group is operating from." Lifeline nodded and pocketed the tiny transmitters.

"What about us?" Scarlett asked.

"Lifeline will take Wild Bill back to the helicopter to be ready for extraction. Meanwhile, we'll destroy what shipments we can and capture a couple of prisoners."

After a few more words of instruction, the Joes took the opportunity to grab a quick bite to eat and a few minutes of rest. Time was of the essence, however, as the drug operation was currently dismantling.

Lifeline soon left with Wild Bill and headed towards the Tomahawk. The rest of the team cautiously left the hideout as they kept their eyes open for patrols. After about ten minutes, the team paused and hid just before a small unit of Hydra agents came walking through the jungle. Scarlett noted that Hydra, like Cobra, didn't seem to train their foot soldiers very well for combat.

After a nod from Stalker, the Joes swung into action. Scarlett fired a cross bolt into one man's chest as she planted her heel into another man's collar bone. A flick of her wrist sent shuriken flying into two throats.

She wasn't quite a ninja, but she was close enough.

The others quickly incapacitated the rest of the Hydra soldiers. The entire attack had only lasted a few seconds, which wasn't enough time for the poorly trained men to react or call for help. They quietly hid them in the brush and continued on their way. Before they left, the Joes took the Hydras' radio units.

"_Any sign of the Americans yet?" _a male voice asked.

"_Negative, no sign by us," _another answered.

It was about ten minutes before the camp realized that one unit of Hydra agents wasn't responding. It was another five minutes before they realized that it wasn't communication problems.

By that time, the Joe team was a good distance from the unit they had killed. They were now hiding under cover and watching a long line of personnel and transport trucks move away from the camp. No one spoke a word as they waited for a sign from Lifeline.

A large boom exploded up ahead. Men and woman ran screaming as a tank was thrown up into the air. An instant later, it blew up over the rainforest canopy. A red figure appeared briefly in the air before vanishing.

The sound of twisting metal reverberated through the jungle, sending squawking birds in the opposite directions.

"Good thing the pacifist's on our side, huh Leatherneck?" Scarlett whispered dryly.

"Got nothing against his powers, just the fact that he lied to us," the Marine answered back. Both soldiers returned to silence as Stalker and Recondo slipped away. Now was hardly the time for conversation.

A sonic boom cut through the jungle. Scarlett and Leatherneck grabbed their ears in agony, as did the fleeing people in front of them. Something exploded up in the sky and the noise briefly subsided. Scarlett winced painfully as her ears continued to ring.

"What…what the damn hell was that?" she swore.

* * *

_Time:__ 12:27 Zulu, Tuesday; 15:27 local time  
__Location:__ the Amazon_

Lifeline clutched his ears, temporarily deafened by whatever that strange noise had been. His sensitive hearing hadn't taken well to what had sounded like a man screaming at an extremely high frequency.

He blinked his eyes, realizing with a start that he was being hit with bullets. Cobra troops and guerillas fired on him, but only succeeded in tearing apart his clothing. Lifeline pulled the transmitters Stalker had given him out of one his pockets before they were destroyed. The medic was glad that he had taken the precaution of removing his medical pack. It wouldn't have survived his speed, let alone the bullets striking him.

Edwin was also glad that he had decided to wear the X-Men uniform underneath his red one. He had almost left it behind, but the idea of possibly losing his clothing again had been too humiliating.

Lifeline flew over to a transport truck and pulled its driver and two armed men from it. After they were safely away, he smashed the vehicle and destroyed the crates of cocaine. An artillery shell blew up next to him, but he barely noticed it.

His hearing was starting to work again, though sounds were far dimmer than he was used to.

The medic floated in the air as he observed the retreating trucks. He'd already destroyed most of the weaponry and drugs. Lifeline flew down and ran past a few of the trucks, pausing only for a few microseconds to plant the transmitters underneath the vehicles.

Edwin then grabbed a hold of a Cobra Hiss tank and pulled its occupants out. Just as he was tearing it apart, something hit him from behind and sent his body tumbling through several trees. A high frequency sonic blast drilled into his skull and overwhelmed his still impaired hearing.

Another sonic boom destroyed a section of the rainforest, as well as the rest of his red uniform. Lifeline shot up into the sky and away from whatever was attacking him. Even though he couldn't hear it, his body felt the force of another blast.

The medic twisted his body and flew backwards as he looked for the source of it.

A man was flying towards him, with his mouth wide open. Lifeline realized after a moment that the high frequency sound was coming from the man's mouth. The medic grimaced as another blast knocked him out of the sky. He caught himself just before he hit the tree line and landed on the jungle floor.

As powerful as he was, he was slightly disoriented from the force of the attack. His hearing was still out of commission, which further handicapped him.

Lifeline swore again. He didn't want to fight anyone. The only thing he had been willing to use his powers for was to destroy the narcotics and enemy weaponry. He looked up and saw that the other mutant was still flying around, probably searching for him.

The medic realized with a start that the man was Sergio Michikazu das Chagas himself.

* * *

_Time:__ 12:34 Zulu, Tuesday; 15:34 local time  
__Location:__ the Amazon_

Sergio closed his mouth as he landed on top of a tree and looked around for the other mutant. The American had landed somewhere on the ground. Fortunately, the drug lord had excellent hearing, in addition to his sonic scream. It shouldn't take him long to find…

He watched in surprise as the other mutant was suddenly floating in front of him. The drug lord studied him silently, not having had an opportunity to get a good look at him before. The American soldier had dark hair and a slight build, which was somewhat surprising considering his immense strength.

Sergio curiously noted the blue and yellow uniform the man was wearing. A red belt, emblazoned with an 'X' inside of a circle adorned his waist. He'd seen images of that uniform before.

He was fighting one of the X-Men?

"I don't want to fight you," the X-Man said. His voice sounded odd, a bit too loud for the distance between them.

"You attacked us first," Sergio replied. The other man didn't respond. He felt a trickle of annoyance.

"What?" the drug lord asked sharply. "You going to ignore me now?" Sergio noticed that the other mutant was watching his lips. He realized with a start that the other man couldn't hear him. His sonic scream must have deafened the man, though Sergio had no idea if it was temporary or not.

That was one thing to his advantage at least. The drug lord hadn't been confident of his ability to fight a mutant with superspeed and strength. He had a business contract with the Crimson twins to honor however, as well as making sure his men weren't harmed. If he could at least delay the X-Man, he had a better chance of salvaging some of the disaster.

"I'm a medic, a noncombatant," the other mutant finally said. "I don't want to fight you or anyone."

"You just took out all of my shipments and you're a noncombatant?" Sergio asked dryly, making sure to speak in English. The medic hadn't destroyed all of his shipments, however, as there was still the one heading for Duque de Caxias.

"You sell drugs and weapons," the X-Man answered after reading his lips. "I'm a doctor. I can't let you do that."

Sergio opened his mouth and sent a sonic blast at the medic. The other man disappeared in a flash and was suddenly behind him. The drug lord felt himself losing consciousness when the mutant pressed a several pressure points.

"Damn you…" he managed to say before slipping into blackness.

It was a long while before he woke up again.

* * *

_Time:__ 12:50 Zulu, Tuesday; 15:50 local time  
__Location:__ the Amazon_

Wild Bill hummed to himself as he flew the Tomahawk in a circle around the battle and headed towards the west. Stalker and Leatherneck had captured and interrogated a Cobra agent, who had informed them of an important weapons shipment heading towards a village called Duque de Caxias. According to the man, a Cobra transport plane was waiting near it.

"_Wild Bill, I've located your village,"_ Mainframe said, back in the Pit. _"Head three klicks southwest of your position."_

"Ah'm on it," the Texan drawled. He turned the helicopter left and flew at full speed towards his destination.

"_Wild Bill,"_ Stalker said over the radio, _"We've got das Chagas. What's your twenty? Lifeline's going to fly us up to you." _The pilot gave him the information. Wild Bill muttered a curse when he spotted a couple of Cobra Rattlers heading his way.

The two jets swooped low and strafed him with several rounds of ammunition. Wild Bill praised the Lord for the helicopter's armored plating and did the best he could to avoid more shots. He targeted one of the Rattlers and fired a rocket at it. The jet swerved, but the rocket managed to clip it in one of the wings. The Rattler left the fight in search of a place to land.

Wild Bill barely noticed the helicopter door open and close as the aircraft shook from the attack. Machine gun fire continued to explode around him. The pilot realized with a start that none of the rounds were now hitting the Tomahawk.

He watched as the last Rattler suddenly stopped in midair. Wild Bill could just barely make out a blue and yellow figure holding the jet. The flying figure took off with the Cobra aircraft.

"What in tarnation?" he asked in confusion.

"Probably Lifeline," Stalker said. He and the unconscious drug lord were currently inside the helicopter. The ranger was proven correct when the medic pulled open the helicopter door barely a minute later.

"I'm going to get the others, I'll be back," the medic said loudly.

"Sounds good!" Wild Bill responded cheerfully. Lifeline didn't answer. He simply shut the door and left.

"He can't hear," Stalker told him.

"What?" the pilot asked, shocked. "What happened?" Stalker pointed to the unconscious das Chagas. Lifeline had pumped the man full of a tranquilizer before bringing them to the Tomahawk. The drug lord shouldn't wake up for a while.

"Das Chagas is a mutant. He did something to Lifeline's ears and he can't hear at the moment," the ranger replied.

"Great," Wild Bill muttered. "A deaf medic. Hopefully it's not permanent."

The rest of the team joined them a few minutes later. Not long after, Wild Bill sighted a Cobra transport plane parked outside of a village. Cobra tanks fired on the helicopter, but fortunately Wild Bill had Lifeline to help him. The medic destroyed the weapons while the Texan targeted the transport plane.

It blew up seconds later and the medic rejoined them inside the aircraft. Wild Bill flew for nearly twenty minutes before he heard Lifeline remind Stalker that he had promised to look at the sick mutants in the hidden Amazon village.

"You don't have to all go," Lifeline said loudly. "You guys keep going and I'll go back."

"No," Stalker replied firmly. "We don't leave any of our own behind. You're not going alone."

"You can't all go," the medic pointed out. "You need to get das Chagas into custody. Make sure you guys keep him sedated."

"Then one or two of us can go with you," Stalker replied. The ranger looked around. "Recondo, you'd better go since the jungle's your territory."

"I'll go too," Scarlett volunteered. Stalker nodded.

"Fine. You two go with Lifeline and then meet us at the rendezvous point."

"Don't forget the air tanks," Wild Bill called out, keeping his eyes on the horizon. They couldn't afford to have their medic come down with the Legacy virus. The Texan still wasn't too keen on having Lifeline exposed to it, even if he took precautions.

The pilot listened as they strapped the air tanks to Lifeline to free up his hands. The helicopter door opened.

"Ya'll take care now, you hear?" Wild Bill called out.

"We'll be fine, just get this bird home," Recondo told him. The door shut and it was just Wild Bill, Stalker, Leatherneck, and das Chagas.

It was silent for a long time.

"I don't like this," Leatherneck growled.

"I don't either," Stalker said. "But even if Lifeline can't help those people, it'll be good for us if we can establish good ties with those mutants."

Wild Bill said nothing as he continued to fly the helicopter. He silently said a prayer for his fellow Joes and prayed for their safe return.

* * *

_Author's note:__ Sergio Michikazu das Chagas is my own creation, but the Third Command is a real drug cartel._

_Don't worry, there will be more Beach Head and Storm Shadow next chapter._


	17. Mutant Woes

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 17: Mutant Woes**_

_Time:__ 04:30 Zulu, Wednesday; 08:30 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head scowled as he watched his greenshirts practicing on the firing range. He hadn't slept well again, which left the tired ranger in a cranky mood. His trainees had sensed that and were taking extra care not to upset him.

"Not bad," Low Light murmured. The Joe was one of the few on the team who didn't seem to be bothered by the sergeant major's moods. Beach Head looked over at the 'greenshirt' the sniper was talking about.

"Hmph," Beach Head answered, watching James Rhodes take out a target. The Marine was an excellent shot. Unfortunately, his physical condition wasn't as good as it should be. However, Wayne was confident that that particular issue could be easily resolved.

"_Wonder how good Stark is,"_ he heard Low Light think.

"I can drag Tony out here later to find out," Beach Head found himself answering. He froze a moment, surprised that he'd automatically addressed the man by his first name. Low Light was shocked as well, though it was more over having his thoughts read so easily.

"Might be interesting," Low Light finally said, covering up his surprise. Beach Head felt an inkling of irritation from the man before he felt him mentally shrug it off. The sniper silently told himself that his thoughts weren't private around a telepath and that he'd better get used to it.

Beach Head took a few minutes to berate a couple of SEALS that were snickering between themselves. The ranger forced them to shoot a few rounds and then had them doing pushups for not being as accurate as they should have been.

"Look at Rhodes," the ranger growled at them. "He may be slower than a granny, but at least the Marine can outshoot yew two maggots."

That did it. The fabled Marine Corps/Navy rivalry drew indignation from the two SEALS. Both men scowled briefly at James Rhodes before turning their attention back to the firing range. Rhodes, for his own part, was shocked that he'd just been complimented by the fearsome sergeant major. However, the Marine was smart enough not to take his eyes off of the target to look over at them.

"_What do you think of Rhodes?"_ Low Light thought. Beach Head blinked, surprised that the sniper had so easily accepted and taken advantage of his mutant ability.

"_His physical conditioning needs a lot of work,"_ the ranger answered telepathically, _"But that can be fixed. Rhodes is willing to work." _Beach Head had washed out soldiers who'd given him less effort than the Marine.

Low Light nodded and went back to supervising some of the greenshirts. Even though he said no more, as the man wasn't exactly a conversationalist anyway, Beach Head felt that he was at least satisfied with Rhodes' marksmanship.

If Rhodes continued to push himself like he was, Beach Head intended to see that he stayed on with the greenshirts for training.

* * *

_Time:__ 05:00 Zulu, Wednesday; 09:00 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"_How're you guys planning to hold das Chagas?"_ the voice on the computer screen asked. Duke and Flint looked over at the man dressed in blue. The image of Captain America looked back at them. Tony Stark had felt that it was a good idea to begin coordinating and sharing information between GI Joe and the Avengers and Hawk had agreed.

"Mutant inhibitor collar," Duke answered. The orders had come straight from the Pentagon. When Stalker arrived with their prisoner, they would put one on him immediately. At that very moment, five inhibitor collars were on their way to the Pit to be used for any possible mutant prisoners.

Hawk and Flint both seemed to be split over using the collars. Even though they blocked mutant powers and took away the need to keep sedating their mutant prisoner, neither man seemed happy with having them around. Duke didn't really see what the problem was. It wasn't like they were going to be used on their own people. They needed _some_ way to hold people like das Chagas, or even potential prisoners like the Baroness. In his view, the collars were more humane than continually drugging prisoners.

"_Do your two soldiers know that you have those things?"_ Captain America asked. Duke shook his head.

"Not yet," he answered. Duke wasn't looking forward telling them either. While he knew that both men would understand the need to have the collars on hand, he also expected that Beach Head and Lifeline might also find them distasteful.

"Our medic hasn't come back yet," Flint added. None of them had been happy that he, Recondo, and Scarlett had stayed behind. However, they had agreed with Stalker's argument that befriending the mutants in the Amazon was strategically a good move, especially with Cobra actively recruiting mutants.

"_You should probably keep your sergeant major out of the Pit when Lifeline comes back,"_ Captain America said. _"I'm sure that your medic will take every precaution, but you should keep them apart until you know for sure that he hasn't contracted the Legacy virus." _Both Duke and Flint agreed with him.

"_What about Tony's weapons?"_ the Avenger asked, changing subjects.

"We know where the ones in Columbia are," Duke answered. "But we're waiting to strike until we know were the weapons stash in Arkansas is."

"_That makes sense,"_ Captain America answered. It was strategically better to take out both locations at the same time. If they attacked the one in Columbia first, it would alert Cobra to the possibility that the other location was known as well. It would be moved before they even had a chance to find it.

"Stark's decided to hang around until we find his weapons," Flint said. "He and one of our Joes are upgrading the Pit's defense system for us at the moment."

"_He driving you up the wall yet?"_ Captain America grinned.

"Not yet," Duke answered warily. "Should I expect it?"

"_You might need some Tylenol,"_ the Avenger replied, still grinning.

"I already take Tylenol," Duke sighed. "You should see my medicine cabinet." He went through more pain relievers than was probably healthy. Unfortunately, the Pit was full of walking headaches.

"_Maybe we should compare sometime,"_ Captain America said. _"To see who has the larger stockpile of aspirin." _Duke raised an eyebrow and Flint laughed.

"You have walking headaches too?" Duke asked. The man's grin widened.

"_Yep. You might find it hard to believe, but Hulk is only a headache. I get my migraines from Ms. Marvel, Iron Man, and Wolverine…if he's around."_

Duke found himself grinning as well. However bad Captain America's 'migraines' were, Conrad Hauser was fairly confident that they couldn't compare to the ones walking around the Pit.

"Tell you what," Flint smirked. "We'll trade you Beach Head for a day. We'll throw in Clutch and Shipwreck too."

* * *

_Time:__ 06:15 Zulu, Wednesday; 09:15 local time  
__Location:__ the Amazon_

Scarlett silently watched as Lifeline bent over to examine a mutant. It was a young boy, probably not even fourteen. Skin lesions covered his entire body. She didn't want to look, but she kept watching.

"This is terrible," Recondo whispered. They were standing in a thatched hut, filled with dying men, women and children. Lifeline walked among them, with a mask and an air tank as his only protection.

"They won't stop staring at us," she whispered back. "Like it's our fault."

Lifeline had been welcome with open arms by the hidden village. She and Recondo, on the other hand, had encountered suspicion, fear, and on occasion…outright hostility. A few mutants, mostly children, eyed them with curiosity. All of them were from different parts of Central and South America. A few had even fled down to the Amazon from the United States, Canada, and the Bahamas.

"They're afraid of us," Recondo said quietly. "I don't get it. Most of them have mutant powers and they're _afraid_ of us."

Scarlett didn't answer. Instead, she continued to watch Dr. Edwin Steen. She couldn't help wondering if Lifeline and Beach Head were afraid of them as well. Both men were brave and notoriously bull headed when they wanted to be, so it was hard to imagine them being afraid. Beach Head would probably volunteer to sit through 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' before he'd ever admit to having such an emotion.

An old woman near them cried softly. A young man, possibly her son, silently brushed her hair back. From time to time he would shoot an accusing glare at the two non-mutants in their midst. Scarlett looked away.

A handful of villagers had gotten over the initial shock of 'flatscans' being in their midst and had actually engaged them in conversation. Scarlett had never heard of the term before until Lifeline had explained that it was a derogatory term for 'normal' humans. She had been reminded yet again that the medic's world was slightly different than hers.

She and Recondo finally left the hut to wait outside. Lifeline joined them about an hour later when his air tank began to run low. The three Joes left the quarantined area and headed back to the village.

"Tell me the truth Lifeline," Scarlett said after a while, "Do normal people scare you and Beach?"

Lifeline's eyes flashed at her.

"_Normal_?" he asked angrily, surprising the two other Joes. "Who says we're not 'normal'?"

Scarlett stared at him in shock. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She hadn't even considered what her words would sound like.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I didn't mean anything by it." Lifeline gave a Beach Head-like snort. The medic was in an uncharacteristically irritable mood. It didn't take a detective to realize that he was upset from examining the Legacy virus first hand.

"How did your family react when they found out you were a mutant?" Recondo asked carefully, changing subjects. Scarlett watched as Lifeline froze slightly. She had been wondering the same thing. From what she'd gathered, most of the mutants in the village had been rejected by their families.

"My sister's okay with it," he said. "But my father hates mutants."

Scarlett and Recondo exchanged glances. The fact that Lifeline wasn't on good terms with his father was already somewhat public knowledge, but the medic had never gone into details.

"What…happened?" she finally asked. The medic shifted uncomfortably and she wasn't sure if he would answer.

"My father beat me even before he found out I was a mutant," he admitted quietly. "He kicked me out of the house after he found out. I haven't really spoken with him since them. I only keep in touch with my sister."

"I'm sorry," Scarlett said after a moment. Lifeline shrugged.

"What about Beach Head?" Recondo asked. The medic hesitated before answering.

"His parents divorced when he was a kid. Beach's father accepted it, but his mother didn't."

"His dad's dead, right?" Scarlett asked. Lifeline nodded.

"He died shortly after Wayne graduated from ranger school. As for his sister…." Lifeline trailed off and Scarlett had a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew that Beach Head had a sister and that they used to be close, but according to Gung Ho, they had had some sort of falling out.

"She used to accept him too," the medic finally continued. "But after she got married she started to change. Her husband hates our kind so they stopped talking. His sister will send him cards for Christmas, but that's it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Neither she nor Recondo really knew how to respond to that.

"What about cousins…aunts…uncles...?" Recondo asked after a while. "Don't you guys have anyone else in your families?"

"I have my sister," Lifeline repeated. "And Beach and I have each other."

"But…" Recondo protested. The jungle trooper trailed off when he saw the pained look on the medic's face.

They stopped when they arrived in the village. Lifeline went on ahead to speak with a few of the village leaders. Recondo and Scarlett waited awkwardly by a fence. A young girl with lizard-like skin eyed them curiously. Shana smiled at her and the girl gave a small squeak. She ducked behind a water barrel. Every now and then she peered around the corner at them.

"Their own families don't want them," Recondo muttered. "I guess I can't blame them for not telling anyone."

"Snake Eyes is worried about them," she told him. "Especially since the sentinel attack."

Scarlett remembered being pissed at Snake Eyes that night. She'd looked everywhere for him, only to discover him finally wandering in at breakfast time with Stark, Rhodes and three other Joes. Discovering what had really transpired that night had shocked her.

Even now, she was a mix of emotions. She was still slightly pissed at Snake Eyes for not telling her he was going to sneak out to visit Storm Shadow. Scarlett had also initially been irritated that he'd known about the mutants and not said anything, but she'd since come to understand why he couldn't tell her. While she was angry that he had been in danger, she was also glad that he and Jinx had been there to help the two mutants.

If there was one thing that her fiancée would never do, it was abandon his friends and comrades.

"I can't even imagine what it's like," Recondo said. "Everyone hating you, sentinels hunting you, an incurable disease…."

"Lifeline never did answer my question," she said. The jungle trooper gave her a curious look.

"Which question was that?"

"When I asked him if he and Beach Head were ever afraid of us," Scarlett pointed out. "He never answered."

"Maybe he did answer," Recondo said quietly. "Sometimes silence speaks for itself."

That response saddened her. Scarlett didn't like the thought that two of her teammates might be secretly afraid of the rest of the Joe team. They had all gone through too much together. But then again, as Recondo had pointed out, both men's families had rejected them. The Joe team was sort of a family as well.

"They probably were afraid of us," she said sadly.

"Sometimes," their medic said. Scarlett and Recondo jumped, despite years of becoming used to ninjas. Both Joes silently swore to themselves, having forgotten about the man's hearing.

"Both of us are more worried about the higher ups…the people that Hawk answers to," Lifeline added quietly. There was a moment where no one spoke. Recondo finally opened his mouth, but the medic brushed it off. Lifeline apparently didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"There's nothing else I can do here," the medic said, turning around. "Let's go home."

* * *

_Time:__ 06:15 Zulu, Wednesday; 10:15 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"You two look happy."

Iron Man and Mainframe looked up at the bemused Lady Jaye and down at the mass of wires and control panels scattered around them. The two men had been too busy singing about engineers getting drunk to notice the woman approach.

"Can you believe this?" Tony Stark grinned. "Mainframe went to MIT too!"

"Is that why you two were singing about drunken engineers and castrating poor Harvard graduates?" she asked wryly. Mainframe gave her an indignant look.

"It's an MIT tradition," he replied. "Every graduate knows the 'Engineer's Drinking Song.'" Tony Stark nodded his head in agreement. A smile twitched on Lady Jaye's lips.

"Stark…weren't you fifteen when you entered MIT?" she asked.

"Yeah…so?" Tony asked.

"Which means you were underage when you learned the drinking song," she answered, trying to hide a smile. Tony snorted.

"Me and half of the student population," he replied.

"Must have been hard," Mainframe said. "Being the youngest one on campus." Iron Man shrugged, though the other man was right. Being the richest and youngest at the school hadn't endeared him to a lot of people. He hadn't been as involved with many areas of campus life as his older classmates had. Still, he was Anthony 'Tony' Stark, so he had made sure to find ways to party as a student.

"I still found ways to have fun," Tony grinned. "I'll have you know that I was personally responsible for turning the giant dome into the largest disco ball in history." Mainframe snickered at that, apparently being familiar with the prank. Lady Jaye shook her head and left, uninterested in hearing about the infamous pranks of MIT students.

Mainframe and Iron Man exchanged looks and grinned. A moment later, they launched right back into their song.

"And should there be a Harvard man a-strolling our Great Court  
We'll fetch a pail of river gunk and make him drink a quart  
The water of the River Charles can fix his every flaw  
And the Engineers all drink it 'cause it makes us what we are."

* * *

_Time:__ 07:41 Zulu, Wednesday; 11:41 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Hey! Beach!" Gung Ho waved his arm to draw the ranger's attention. He watched as the man froze slightly before turning around to acknowledge him. The Marine frowned, a bit confused and somewhat hurt by the man's latest behavior. He and Beach Head had always gotten along very well and the Cajun had considered him one of his closest friends in the Pit. However, the ranger had been oddly distant the last couple of weeks.

"What?" the ranger asked. Gung Ho pointed a thumb down the hall.

"It's almost lunchtime mon ami," the Marine pointed out. "Let's go grab some chow. We haven't really hung out for a while." Beach Head hesitated a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine," the ranger answered. Gung Ho grinned and slapped a hand onto the man's shoulder. He personally didn't give a damn if the other man was a mutant. While the Cajun would have preferred that Wayne Sneeden would have trusted him, he also wasn't blind to the amount of anti-mutant prejudice in their society. If Gung Ho had been in Beach Head and Lifeline's positions, he probably would have kept his mouth shut too.

"How's the greenshirts' training comin'?" he asked. Beach Head relaxed as he discussed the recruits. The ranger had launched into a detailed description of the newest training exercise he was planning when they reached the elevators. Gung Ho hit the button and looked back over at his companion. Beach Head had frozen and was staring warily at the elevator.

"What?" Gung Ho asked. The other man shifted uncomfortably before responding.

"Maybe we should take the stairs," Beach Head suggested uneasily. The Marine gave him a confused look.

"Why? That's four flights up," Gung Ho said. It wasn't that it was physically exhausting, as four flights was nothing to the Marine. There were times that he walked instead of taking the stairs. However, the ranger's obvious discomfort was puzzling him.

The elevator doors opened. Beach Head was still frozen as Mutt gave them a curious look from inside it.

"You guys getting on or not?" the dog handler asked. Gung Ho watched as the ranger took a deep breath and walked in the elevator. The Marine followed him inside, eyeing the man closely. A happy bark greeted the two Joes.

"Hey Junk," Gung Ho grinned, reaching down to pet the dog. Junkyard licked his hand before walking over the ranger. The dog looked up at Beach Head, barked, and pawed at his leg.

"Not now Junk," Beach Head muttered, sounding slightly ill. The ranger stepped away from the dog and stood next to the door. Mutt gave the ranger an annoyed look. Usually Beach Head was willing to pet his dog, but instead he wanted nothing to do with him.

Junkyard whined and stared up at the ranger.

"Come here boy," Mutt said, waving a hand in his direction. "Beach isn't in a friendly mood today." The dog handler blinked in surprise when Junkyard ignored him. Instead, the dog inched closer to Beach Head and pawed the man's leg again.

"Are you okay?" Gung Ho asked him. The normally fearless ranger was staring anxiously at the elevator panel, watching the floor number change from five to four.

"Fine," Beach Head replied tensely. Junkyard whined again as he watched the ranger. Mutt gave Gung Ho a puzzled look. The other Joe seemed to have realized that something was wrong as well.

"You don't look fine," Mutt pointed out. The ranger shot him a half-hearted glare. Seconds later, the elevator door opened. Beach Head stepped quickly for the exit before freezing again. With visible effort, he stepped back to allow a quartermaster to step on.

The door shut again and the ranger shuddered.

By now, both Gung Ho and Mutt were frowning. The ranger's hands had begun to shake. Beach Head seemed to realize it and hid both hands behind his back. Junkyard stood up and pranced uneasily around the clearly distressed Wayne Sneeden.

"Damn it Junkyard!" Beach Head snarled, though his voice sounded slightly raspy.

"Okay, what the hell…" Mutt started to say. The lights suddenly flickered and went off. A moment later, the elevator came to an abrupt halt. There was a short silence as someone muttered a curse.

"Oh Gawd, not this!" Beach Head bellowed. Gung Ho swore as the ranger pushed him to the side as he rushed towards the door. Wayne Sneeden pounded and swore at the elevator door.

"Beach!" Mutt reached around in the dark, trying to find the increasingly frantic sergeant major. "God dammit, what the hell's wrong with you?"

He and the other two men groaned and grasped their heads as an unexpected feeling of terror and panic shot through them. Mutt blinked in confusion after it went away.

"What?" The quartermaster asked.

"Did you guys feel that too?" Gung Ho asked. Apparently they had. As Beach Head continued to bang on the door, the Marine wondered if the ranger had accidentally broadcast his emotions. Etienne wasn't really sure how the man's telepathy worked.

"Let me out!" the army ranger bellowed, panic clearly evident in his voice. The elevator began to shake violently. Gung Ho stared as the man's eyes suddenly began to glow an eerie white. Sparks of what appeared to be bluish-white energy shimmered around the ranger's body. There was a grinding shriek as metal began to rip and twist.

A loud bang reverberated in the tiny space as the elevator's doors blew out and disintegrated into small fragments. The ranger rushed towards the new exit, only to discover a thick wall behind where the door had been. Beach Head groaned and sank down on the floor. The odd light sparkles grew even brighter as the elevator continued to shake even more violently. Gung Ho suddenly realized that there was every possibility of the elevator cable snapping, which meant they would drop about three stories.

The Marine heard another rip of metal. He couldn't tell in the dark, but judging from what little light they had, Beach Head had just torn a hole in another wall of the elevator.

"What's that damn mutie doing?" the quartermaster yelled. "He's gonna kill us!"

Gung Ho heard a click as the man pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Beach Head. The Marine was on him in an instant. He pushed the quartermaster up against the wall of the elevator and felt bones crack underneath him. Gung Ho twisted the man's wrist until he released the handgun.

"Why're you defending that mutie?" the quartermaster snarled. "He's trying to…"

"He's _terrified_," Mutt said sharply, crouching down next to the trembling sergeant major. The dog handler had pulled out a tiny flashlight so they could see.

"Try to calm him down," Gung Ho told him.

"I'm trying," Mutt said. "He's hyperventilating though. Beach is going to pass out if he keeps this up." Gung Ho gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the man struggling against his grip.

"I suggest you behave…before I break a rib," the Marine warned him. "You've already done pulled a gun on one of us. That's reason enough for me to break you."

"_He's_ the dangerous one," the other man snarled. "That mutie freak shouldn't even be allowed…"

The man shut up when a Cajun sized fist connected to his face.

The Marine left the unconscious soldier lying against the wall and joined Mutt. The dog handler had an arm around the ranger while Junkyard had put his head on one of Beach Head's legs.

"How's he doin'?" Gung Ho asked. The elevator had since stopped shaking. The lights around the ranger had disappeared, though his eyes were still glowing a bright white. Sweat poured down Beach Head's face as he frantically gasped for air.

"What happened to his mask?" the Marine asked. Mutt shrugged.

"I think he destroyed it. I saw a fragment of cloth over there," he answered, pointing his flashlight at a piece of torn balaclava on the floor.

"Wayne," Gung Ho said, "Talk to me."

"I can't breathe," the man answered weakly. "Let me out."

"We'd like t' do that homme, but we can't," the Marine answered calmly. "We were between floors when the power went out. You also did a lot of damage to the elevator. Even if they've fixed the power problem, we'll probably be in here for a while."

"Ahm gonna die," the man whimpered. "Why the hell did Ah even get on this stupid thing?"

"You're not going to die," Mutt told him firmly. "We're with you…you're fine."

Beach Head seemed to calm down slightly at that and the light in his eyes finally faded. A couple minutes later, however, his body began to tremble again. While Mutt and Junkyard tried to keep him calm, Gung Ho managed to get through to someone on his handheld radio.

"Firewall…get me Flint or Duke," Gung Ho said into the unit. The line crackled as Flint came on the line. The Marine relayed the situation and discovered that the power outage had been a result of the upgrades being done to the Pit's defense system. However, it had only lasted a couple of minutes before it was fixed. Beach Head's telekinesis had rendered the elevator inoperable, even after the power came back on.

"He's passed out," Mutt told him quietly. He carefully laid the ranger down. The soldier took off his jacket, folded it up, and placed it under Beach Head's head.

"Great," Gung Ho muttered.

"_What?"_ Flint asked.

"He's passed out," the Marine said. "I don't get it, what the hell…?"

"_Psyche Out thinks he may have developed claustrophobia,"_ the warrant officer answered. _"We'll get you guys out as soon as possible."_

Well that certainly explained things. Gung Ho and Mutt exchanged glances before looking down at the unconscious sergeant major. Junkyard whined softly as he curled up next to Beach Head. The dog licked the ranger's face a few times before resting his head on the man's chest.

"Good ole Junk," Mutt said. "He knew something was wrong right from the start." The Joe reached out and scratched the dog behind his ears. Gung Ho glanced over at the still unconscious quartermaster before looking back at his friend.

"What d' you think caused this?" the Marine asked. "He never used to be claustrophobic." Mutt shrugged. Gung Ho sighed and checked the ranger's pulse.

"Lache pas la patate," he muttered. While the meaning was probably incomprehensible to other French speakers, the Cajun expression roughly translated to 'hang in there.'

The two men sat in silence as they waited for help. It was about seven minutes before they began to hear noises below the elevator. It shook slightly before it slowly began to rise. When the elevator arrived at the next level, the doors opened to reveal a stern faced Flint.

Gung Ho picked up the still unconscious Beach Head and carried him out. The Marine laid him against a wall while Mutt brought out the quartermaster.

"How'd you guys get it to move?" Mutt asked.

"Stark," Flint answered. The two men looked over as the elevator moved up a few feet. Iron Man's helmeted face peeked out underneath it.

"Everyone out?" he asked. Flint nodded. Tony Stark disappeared from sight as he brought the elevator down to the bottom level. The warrant officer looked down at the unconscious ranger.

"Just 'the flu' my ass," Flint muttered.

* * *

_Time:__ 08:10 Zulu, Wednesday; 12:10 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Voices floated in and out of his consciousness. Sensations of worry, concern, and irritation drifted around.

"…then he just started hyperventilating and…"

His throat was dry. Was he in a desert?

"…this is bad. He could have seriously hurt himself, the three of you, and…"

"Come on Flint, he was _scared_! Beach had no idea what he was doing." Was that Mutt talking?

"I understand that, but he also caused a lot of damage. The higher ups are looking for any excuse to lock him and Lifeline up. They might consider this a misuse of his powers…"

Something wet kept touching his hand. Wayne finally cracked open his eyes to see what was going on. The bright lights of the Pit hallway momentarily forced his eyes closed again. He reopened them to see that he was lying on the floor. Mutt was crouched next to him while Gung Ho and Flint were standing nearby.

Something wet hit his hand again and Beach Head slowly turned his head to look for the source. Junkyard whined softly when he saw that the ranger was awake and began to lick his face. Wayne's mind touched the dog's own. Animal minds operated on a more empathic level than human ones, so Beach Head had always had an easier time with them.

The dog cocked his head and stared at him. His tail began to wag slightly.

"Junk?" Wayne croaked. His voice was so dry. The conversation near him stopped.

"You're okay man, see? We told you we'd get you out," Mutt said, beating the other two men. Beach Head blinked his eyes in confusion. After a moment, what happened in the elevator flooded back into his memory. Much of it was blurred, but Wayne remembered enough.

He'd had a god damned panic attack.

Mutt grinned as he petted his dog. Wayne felt both pride and relief coming from the man.

"Good ol' Junk…he never left your side the whole time," he explained. "He knew right away that something was wrong."

Junkyard continued to lick his face and Wayne finally reached out to weakly scratch behind one of the dog's ears. He tried to sit up and was surprised at how weak and exhausted he felt. Beach Head felt his embarrassment grow when Mutt helped him to sit up. The ranger muttered a low thank you, too humiliated to say anything else.

"There're two stretchers on the way," Flint said, eyeing the unconscious quartermaster. "He really pulled a gun on Beach Head?"

"Yeah," Gung Ho answered. "It's a good ting we were there, if we hadn't…"

"Ah don't need a damn stretcher," Beach Head growled. The ranger paused a moment as the previous two sentences sunk in.

"Wait…that damn pogue tried to shoot me?" Wayne asked. He didn't remember that at all. The warrant officer had an unreadable expression on his face. Underneath, however, Beach Head could tell he was simultaneously angry, worried, and relieved.

"We'll help him to the infirmary," Gung Ho promised. Beach Head froze slightly.

"What floor are we on?" he asked warily. He wasn't going on a damn elevator again, he wasn't.

"Third," Flint answered. He studied the ranger and guessed what he was thinking.

"Infirmary's on the second floor," Gung Ho said. "Guess we'll have to take the stairs."

"Ah'm not going," Beach Head replied stubbornly. "Ah don't need to go."

"You're going," Flint told him sharply. "That's an order. You're also going straight to Psyche Out after that."

"Like hell Ah…" Beach Head stopped himself before he said something that bordered on insubordination. He may not like Flint, but the man was still his commanding officer. The ranger growled to himself before pushing up onto his feet. He waved off Mutt, who was trying to help him.

"Fine," he muttered. He may have been ordered to see Psyche-Out, but that didn't mean he had to say a damned thing. Wayne Sneeden knew for a fact that he didn't need any help from a shrink. While he could no longer deny he had claustrophobia, it was also his own damn problem. If he couldn't work through it himself, then he probably didn't belong in the military. A claustrophobic soldier was a useless soldier.

His face burning red, Wayne Sneeden walked as fast as he dared towards the stairwell. Gung Ho, Mutt, and Junkyard followed close behind.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:40 Zulu, Wednesday; 19:40 local time  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Tony Stark and James Rhodes ignored questioning stares as they made their way through one of the Pit's many corridors. The former cheerfully carried a toolbox in one hand and a tiny handheld scanner in the other. The latter was carrying two pairs of crutches, one which had previously been spray painted green.

It was all part of Iron Man's mad scheme to lure in an obstinate and currently irate ranger.

The two men came to a halt while Tony waved the scanner around before pointing right. Every so often they did this as they hunted for their quarry. Rhodey, for his own part, felt that they were on a suicide mission. His companion had tried to approach the ranger in question earlier that afternoon and had been quickly rebuffed.

Not to be deterred, however, Tony Stark had devised a plan.

Rhodey watched silently as his friend swept the area with his scanner, looking for the currently single Pit occupant with mutant brainwave patterns.

"I think he's at the obstacle course," Tony muttered. Great, they were going to meet the bear on his own turf.

"He barely knows us Tony," James Rhodes pointed out for the second time. "If he doesn't want to talk to his fellow Joes, people he's known for years, what makes you think he'll open up to us?"

"Because I'm Tony Stark?" the other man asked. Rhodey sent him a _look_ and Tony sighed.

"Yeah, I know… Beach Head," he said. Tony didn't say anything else as they took an elevator up to the top level of the hidden military base. Even though Rhodey felt as if they were walking to certain death, he admittedly was worried about the ranger as well. He'd come to respect Sergeant Major Beach Head, as well as to have a bit of a healthy fear of him and, hell…he kinda liked the man.

Even so, he still thought that he and Tony were insane. News of the elevator incident had quickly spread and Beach Head had taken to avoiding people when possible. When he was forced to have human contact, it usually involved angry bellowing and swearing. War Machine wasn't looking forward to the next PT session.

"Besides…I don't expect him to talk about it," Tony admitted. "I just want to get him out of hiding." He didn't mention to Rhodey that he'd spoken with Covergirl earlier. The woman was worried about the ranger and Tony had promised her that he would do what he could to help.

"Okay, so how exactly do you plan to approach a telepath who doesn't _want_ to be approached?" Rhodey finally sighed. If he was going to be involved, he might as well be involved.

"Good looks and charm?" Tony quipped. Rhodey sighed. Even in serious situations, Tony was still Tony.

"I know," Tony sighed. "Beach Head."

"So how?" Rhodey asked. His friend shrugged. The Marine sighed again.

The two men walked in silence as they made their way to the obstacle course. They could easily see their target seated on top of the A-frame, facing away from them.

"Hey Beach!" Tony called out. "Want to help me create awesomely destructive weapons?" A balaclava covered head turned to glare at the two intruders.

"Ga 'way Staa'!" the ranger bellowed. "Ah dun need yer damn pihee!"

Tony paused and looked at the Marine at his side in bewilderment.

"What'd he say?" he asked. Jim thought a moment. The Southern accent had been so thick that a Philadelphia boy like him had barely understood it.

"I think he wants us to go away," the Marine finally answered, judging from the man's angry tone. "I'm pretty sure that he said pity, though it might have been pee."

"Ah said pihee!" the ranger on top of the A-frame raged. "Dun yew two pogues unnerstan English?"

"I gotta tweak this thing so it can understand Southerner," Iron Man muttered, tapping the sensor in his hand. The Avenger's comment elicited another angry roar, which neither of the two men understood.

Tony ignored the ranger as he looked around for a good spot to set up. He finally pointed towards an edge of the A-frame. Rhodey leaned the crutches against it while Tony set down the tool box and opened it.

A ranger peered down at them.

"What're yew two pogues doin'?" an irate Beach Head asked suspiciously.

"Turning the crutches into weapons," Tony replied nonchalantly. "We thought you'd like to help." He was answered by an obstinate snort. Iron Man shrugged and motioned for Rhodey to sit down.

"What's the plan?" War Machine asked. Iron Man smirked as he popped the ends off of one of the unpainted crutches.

"I don't know…I'm thinking flame thrower," Tony answered. "Or a neural stunner." The two men discussed several ideas, including putting miniature missiles into the 'Lifeline 360' crutches. Meanwhile, a balaclava covered head was watching them with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

"What the dang hell is a neural stunner?" an irate, but considerably calmer voice finally asked them. A tiny smirk played on Tony Stark's lips as he looked up at the ranger.

"Can't tell you," the Avenger replied cheekily. "If you don't want to help, you don't get to know."

"Why the dang hell would Ah wanna help?" Beach Head replied sharply. Even so, the ranger continued to watch as Tony began to feed wires through the hollow inside of a crutch. Rhodey dutifully held the end of the wires so that they wouldn't get tangled up. The Marine was surprised that a certain ranger hadn't kicked them off of the obstacle course.

"Is that like a giant taser?" Beach Head asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Sort of," Tony answered. He refused to say anything and the ranger gave a frustrated sigh.

"A crutch sized, giant taser?" Rhodey found himself smirking. "You could probably take out an elephant with that."

"Maybe even a medic…" Tony added purposefully. He paused a moment in thought. "You think it'd take out Carol?" Rhodey rolled his eyes. Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Ms. Marvel, was currently the Avengers' resident ornery grouch. The Avengers compound was always interesting when she and Wolverine were both prowling around.

"Don't know…stick her and find out Tony," Rhodey smirked. "Maybe she _won't_ toss you into the Atlantic."

"Carol?" Beach Head asked. Tony shook his head at Rhodey when the Marine opened his mouth to answer. Both men purposefully ignored the ranger glaring down at them.

"Did you hear something Rhodey?" Tony asked curiously, pulling a tool out of his box. "I swear I heard something."

"Just the sounds of a pouting ranger," Rhodey answered. He mentally kicked himself, as the ranger in question would probably kill him for that remark.

"Ah ain't poutin'!" a certain ranger yelled.

"Could've fooled us," Tony replied calmly, taking the rest of the wires from Rhodey.

"Now…" Iron Man continued, ignoring the deadly glare being leveled at them. "You could keep pouting up there, or you can grow up and come down…and join us uncivilized guys." There was a low snarl, followed by a long silence. After a while, they heard a soft 'thud' as the ranger finally jumped off the A-frame and landed in the dirt. He crossed his arms and glared down at them.

"Uncivilized?" Beach Head quoted.

"We're turning medical instruments into weapons of war while sitting in the dirt," Tony replied cheerfully. "Do we look 'civilized'?" Rhodey wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the other man smirk underneath his balaclava.

"What's a neural stunner?" the ranger repeated, looking down at Tony. Tony Stark smiled and held a wrench towards the obstinate man.

"You going to help us?" he asked. "I won't tell you unless you help us. And don't even think of trying to read my mind, because that would be cheating."

Beach Head hesitated a long moment before taking the tool.

"Only if we paint the new crutches camouflage," Wayne Sneeden finally said. James Rhodes found himself smirking as he pointed to the green, brown, and black paints in his friend's tool box.

"Way ahead of you Beach Head," the Marine answered. This time he was sure that the ranger was smirking.

"A neural stunner," Tony Stark finally explained when Beach Head crouched down, "Zaps a person's nervous system and temporarily paralyzes them."

Wayne Sneeden studied the crutch on Tony Stark's lap, as well as the myriad of wires snaking through it.

"Isn't that kinda big for one?" the ranger asked curiously. "Who're you plannin' to zap?"

"I dunno," Tony smirked. "Thor?"

The ranger mused on that a moment before eagerly grapping a wire. The rest of his irritation evaporated as he and the other two men continued to tear apart the rest of the crutches and reconstruct them. When the sun began to set, they gathered up their unfinished projects and headed towards Tony Stark's temporary workshop.

Once there, and after a slight detour to obtain junk food, the three men continued with their work. Neither Tony Stark nor James Rhodes brought up the elevator incident. Beach Head also didn't bring it up and chose instead to ignore it. After they finally quit for the night, the ranger seemed to be in a better mood.

When discussing it later, the two Avengers were satisfied that they had accomplished their mission objective.

* * *

_Time:__ 21:30 local time; Wednesday  
__Location:__ Mt. Seymour Provincial Park, British Columbia_

Storm Shadow stretched on his sleeping bag and looked up at the night sky. Several nearby mountains looked down upon the ninja. He and Wolverine had flown into Vancouver the day before and had begun to make their way north. The two men were currently in one of the provincial parks. Wolverine had immediately taken them off of the normal trail routes. Since then, the ninja hadn't seen another soul.

"Nice, isn't it?" Wolverine asked. "Much better than the city."

"I'll have you know I'm a city boy," Storm Shadow quipped. "I grew up in the jungles of San Francisco and Tokyo." His sword brother was the_ real_ country boy.

"Then it's a good thing I've brought you out here," Logan replied back. "There's still time to save you."

That elicited a grin from the ninja. Snake Eyes had once said a similar thing to him, back before he even became a ninja. Storm Shadow had replied with some crack about hicks and red necks. He was fairly sure that Logan wouldn't take well to being called a 'hick', even if in jest. His brother had tried to smack him for it.

"Look," Wolverine said, pointing to a group of stars. "There's Pituaq."

"Pituaq?" Tommy asked. "What's that?"

"Inuit for lamp stand. It's one of their constellations," the older man answered. Storm Shadow studied the group of stars, trying to discern a lampstand. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see it. Wolverine smirked when the ninja admitted to it.

"Look over there, you see that constellation?" the mutant asked instead.

"Orion? Yeah," Tommy said. He wasn't a huge star gazer, but Snake Eyes had always been. When the ninja had been in the jungles with Snake Eyes and Stalker, his friend would always look up at the sky when they had a clear view. It was because of his sword brother that he had a decent knowledge of Western constellations. Tommy admittedly knew hardly any Japanese ones.

"That's not Orion to them," Wolverine told him. "The Inuit call his belt 'Ullaktut'. It's three hunters who got lost while looking for Nanuk, the polar bear."

Storm Shadow silently listened while the older man continued to point out other constellations. Occasionally the ninja would ask a question, growing more curious about the Inuit culture. Logan was a storehouse of information. The man seemed to know everything about the land, its history, and the people who had dwelled there.

At Tommy's request, Logan taught him a few Inuit phrases, which the ninja committed to memory. Storm Shadow wasn't sure if he'd ever need to use them, but wanted to know. He wanted to learn.

Somewhere deep inside, his long buried love of learning reawakened itself.

* * *

_Author's note__:  
_

_Translations:_

"_Lache pas la patate," literally means 'Don't let go of the potato,' but it's a Cajun expression used to mean 'Don't give up.'_

_"Ga 'way Staa'! Ah dun need yer damn pihee!" is "Go away Stark! I don't need your damn pity!"_

_"Dun yew two pogues unnerstan English?" "Don't you two pogues understand English?"_

_Thank you willwrite4fics for the help on how to write a pissed off, Alabama accent._

_**I'm also going to write a companion piece to 'Silence.' It will be called 'Ninja Walkabout' and will focus on Logan and Storm Shadow's trip to Canada. There will be occasional reference to the trip and events in that story in this one, but most of their trip will be covered in 'Walkabout'. If I fully explored what I want to here it would derail it from the main plot.  
**_


	18. Slithering Tensions

_**Note: I've continued Storm Shadow and Wolverine's story in a separate fic, entitled 'Ninja Walkabout.'**_

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 18: Slithering Tensions  
**_

_Time:__ 10:08 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters_

"How feasible is it to take Washington?" Cobra Commander asked. He looked around at the other members of the Cobra High Command. Also present were three top Hydra leaders.

"At this point, that would be ill advised," the Baroness pointed out. "Our intelligence shows that GI Joe has begun to coordinate with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. We can also be certain that the X-Men and the Fantastic Four would become involved."

"Steps are being taken to address those issues," the Cobra leader stated. The Baroness had voiced valid concerns. If he wanted her continued loyalty, he needed to prove that they were only temporary annoyances.

"Anti-mutant hysteria is growing," he continued. "And there is a strong movement in Congress to go on a witch hunt. Several senators are currently working on a bill known as 'Zero Tolerance.' If passed, all mutants in any sort of government position would be forced out…including GI Joe."

Of course, there was the real possibility it wouldn't be passed. However, the Commander was confident that all the bill needed was a few nudges in the right direction.

"Zartan has also infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.," Zarana added. "Once he gathers more Intel, we can decide what to do about it."

"Neither Fury nor Hawk are in good standing with the Jugglers," the Baroness said. "We should exploit that."

"All in good time," Cobra Commander told her. "Our intelligence suggests that tensions are brewing in the Pit over the mutants there. The Jugglers are also unhappy with one of the mutants, so they may take action even without our influence."

It had taken a long time, but Cobra now knew the location of the Pit. They had been planning to insert a couple of Vipers, but had decided to delay until they found out what kind of powers the two mutant Joes had. The one known as Beach Head had displayed telekinetic skills while fighting one of the sentinels, which meant that it was entirely possible that he was a telepath as well.

There was a knock at the door. Cobra Commander smirked as the Baroness turned to frown at it. The door opened to reveal General Hawk. Several people gaped while the Cobra leader hummed to himself. The 'general' suddenly shape shifted into a blue skinned woman with auburn hair and yellow eyes.

"Mystique," the Baroness greeted coolly. The blue mutant smirked as she took a seat at the table.

"Baroness," Raven Darkholme replied. "I trust you are well?" The former scowled darkly and pushed up her glasses. The Cobra terrorist turned slightly to face away from the other woman. Mystique's lips twitched a moment before she turned to face the Cobra leader.

"Victor is willing to do as you asked," she told him. "He just wants to confirm that you want the ninja alive." Cobra Commander smiled. In addition to being a murderous psychopath, Sabretooth was an excellent tracker. The Cobra leader wanted Storm Shadow back in his possession and Victor Creed was the perfect man for the job.

"Yes, I want him alive," Cobra Commander repeated. "Preferably undamaged. However, injuries are allowed as long as they are ones that can be healed. I have no use for a dead ninja." Mystique nodded, as if expecting that answer.

"Shall we continue with the meeting?" the blue mutant asked. The Baroness glared, but said nothing. Cobra Commander smirked again. It would be amusing to play the two women off against each other…when the time came. For now, however, he needed both of them. In fact, Mystique's experience and mutant abilities were far more useful to him than the Baroness.

"Yes, let's continue," Cobra Commander said. "According to the Crimson twins, Worthington Industries has contacted them to arrange a meeting. We should make sure that Mr. Worthington receives a warm greeting."

* * *

_Time:__ 07:30 Zulu, 11:30 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters_

General Hawk rubbed his temples, trying to soothe away the murderous migraine that was growing. He had taken two Advil, but the real cure for it involved bullets and a gun. However, the GI Joe leader wasn't sure if he could get away with murdering a whole cadre of generals.

"I say shoot them all and be done with it," Nick Fury suggested. The man had never been known for his subtlety.

"Then I'd be no better than them," Hawk replied tiredly. Not to mention he'd be thrown into prison and have a new set of corrupt generals take the current Jugglers' place. He at least knew how to deal with these ones. The general had joined Nick Fury in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier to discuss the possibility of them taking over the Jugglers. They both had to be careful to avoid suspicion.

Hawk had been understandably worried when General Crowther had called him on his cell phone.

"So what're you going to do?" The S.H.I.E.L.D. director asked. Hawk sighed.

"Give Beach Head emergency medical leave and get him the hell out of the Pit," the general answered. "I'm not letting them put one of those damn collars on him or Lifeline."

The Jugglers' had heard about the damage that the ranger had done to the elevator, as well as the potential risk it had posed. Beach Head's claustrophobia attack had provided fuel for the already bigoted generals. General Crowther had called to inform him that the Jugglers' wanted an inhibitor collar on the ranger to avoid further 'incidents.' He'd implied that they wanted one on Lifeline as well.

"I'd already cleared for him and Lifeline to start a month's leave on Monday," Hawk added. "But Beach Head is going to have to go to Xavier's a little sooner." The general hadn't informed anyone of that yet, however. Even Duke and Flint didn't know about the newest orders, as Hawk had just himself heard them a mere ten minutes ago.

"How did his first session with your shrink go?" Nick Fury asked.

"Complete disaster," Hawk groaned. "I'm going to have to order him to cooperate." Beach Head had apparently decided that while he'd been ordered to see Psyche Out, he hadn't been ordered to actually _talk_ to him.

Fury chuckled at that, apparently finding that amusing. Sometimes the man really did seem to be an older version of Wayne Sneeden.

"Some of the Avengers are going to the Pit tomorrow to introduce themselves," Fury smirked. "At least let Sneeden hang around until after that. I want to see how he and Rogers get along." Rogers of course being Steve Rogers…otherwise known as Captain America. Tony Stark had arranged for the meeting.

"Twenty dollars says that he has Rogers doing pushups," Hawk said. "Thirty says that he punches him." He was sure that the ranger would find some reason to justify it.

"Forty dollars says that Danvers and Sneeden try to kill each other," Nick Fury smirked.

"Fifty says that my ninjas completely embarrass Rogers," Hawk grinned. Fury thought about that a moment.

"Deal," the older man agreed.

"You're going to be there?" Hawk asked with some amusement. "Don't you ever work, or do you justify hanging around to annoy me as S.H.I.E.L.D. assignments?" Nick Fury snorted, not taking offense at the joke.

"Of course I'm coming," Fury smirked. "I want to see the sparks fly."

* * *

_Time:__ 09:00 Zulu, 13:00 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"I'm still not sure if this is wise, Warren," Scott Summers said. Warren Worthington III ignored the X-Men's team leader. Instead, he took a sip of coffee and continued to examine the financial profile of Extensive Enterprises. It was fascinating how two men could start from nothing and build up a global company.

"Extensive is the corporate face of Cobra," Archangel pointed out. "We need more information on them." Armies and despots couldn't function without capital. From what the mutant could tell, the Paoli brothers had their noses in a variety of business ventures…both legal and illegal.

"GI Joe already has a large file on them," Cyclops pointed out. "I doubt you'd find out anything they don't already know. It's too a big a risk." Archangel conceded that point. Xamot and Tomax Paoli worked for Cobra and had participated in the attack on Storm Shadow last week. They had to know that the owner of Worthington Industries was an X-Man.

"GI Joe is a military unit," Warren pointed out. "Which means they take their orders from the government. Do you think that they would be authorized to share secret military files with us?" He swiveled his chair around to look at the other man. Scott Summers didn't seem too convinced with his argument.

"They've already shared some information with us," Cyclops pointed out.

"They shared unauthorized information with us…how long can they do that before the Pentagon catches on?" Archangel asked. "We need to gather our own intelligence. If GI Joe does share more information with us, we can always cross check it with ours to make sure it's valid. And there is a chance that I would find something they don't already have."

"And what if you're walking into a trap?" Cyclops asked sternly. "I want you to at least take Cable, Jean or Kitty with you for back up. We know that Xamot and Tomax are both mutants." Warren thought about that. It would be good to have back up, but he had a feeling that the two Corsican twins would be expecting it.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "But only if they stay out of sight." Cyclops's face tightened, but he finally relented. He was pleased that Archangel had at least compromised and agreed to the back up.

"When do you meet them?" Scott Summer asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 9:30," Archangel told him. "Now if you excuse me, I'm scheduled to meet with a group of my stockholders."

The winged mutant gathered up his computer and briefcase. He felt Cyclops's eyes watching him as he exited the room.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:00 local time, Thursday  
__Location: __Cobra Headquarters _

Zarana scowled as she waited for Cobra Commander to finish speaking with red garbed imbecile at his side. Ever since she'd walked into the room, Deadpool hadn't stopped leering at her. If Cobra Commander noticed, he gave no sign. Undoubtedly the bastard was amused by it.

"Ah…Zarana," Cobra Commander said with mock surprise, as if he'd suddenly noticed her. "I'd like you to meet Deadpool. He'll be working for us from now on."

"At least while the pay's good," she couldn't help saying.

"Hey, this job has slice and dice action and hot women," the mercenary said, "The Commander even said he'd give me a week's supply of free grape soda."

Grape soda? Had this idiot already met the Dreadnoks without her knowledge or did he just happen to have that particular gene that was addicted to sodas and doughnuts?

"I'd like for you to take Deadpool out for a test run," Cobra Commander said. Deadpool made 'vroom vroom' sounds in the background. Zarana felt herself becoming angry. She didn't want to be paired with this walking sexual harassment case. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, of course. However, she'd heard that he had healing factor, so shooting him in the gonads wouldn't prevent him from spawning children.

"Test run?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, yes," the Cobra leader told her. "A news media mogul is hosting a large anti-mutant rally in Houston. I want you to disrupt it. Take a couple of our new mutant recruits with you as well."

"Understood," Zarana replied. She mentally groaned. While the mission itself sounded enjoyable, bringing Deadpool along didn't exactly appeal to her. The mercenary, on the other hand, seemed as pleased as punch about his assignment.

"Do I get to slice and dice anyone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Cobra Commander answered with obvious humor. "You'll get to slice and dice. If you perform well with this assignment, you can kill even more people on your next one."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Deadpool asked eagerly. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Time:__ 10:23 Zulu, 14:23 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit; infirmary_

"You painted my crutches!"

Lifeline gaped at the two pairs of crutches in front of him. Tony Stark proudly wielded a pair of camouflage crutches while a smirking Beach Head held up a green pair, which had 'Lifeline 360' painted on the side. James Rhodes was standing behind the two men, as if trying to put distance between himself and the irritated medic.

"Aren't they great?" Stark asked.

"You _painted_ them?" Lifeline repeated. Iron Man's grin widened as he turned to look at a certain ranger.

"You didn't tell me he was an art hater," Stark quipped. Beach Head's eyes glinted with obvious humor.

"Just wait until he finds out about the modifications," the ranger smirked. Lifeline felt his eyebrows rise slightly.

"Modifications?" he asked warily. Lifeline thought back to the conversation that had apparently started all of this. Stark had threatened to turn his crutches into weapons. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know…" Tony Stark said slowly, "Why don't you tell him Rhodey? You haven't said anything yet." The Marine shook his head. Beach Head gave a snort.

"Wuss," the billionaire said, still grinning. The Marine scowled, but refused to rise to the bait.

"Just for the record, Rhodey helped," Beach Head added. "The camouflage and missiles were his idea. The hidden knives were mine." Lifeline stared blankly as the ranger slid his fingers over a hidden switch. Three long trench knives popped out of one crutch. It vaguely reminded him of a trident.

"It's a giant taser too," Beach Head added proudly. "There's a neural stunner in the other pair."

"A…what?" the medic asked, still too much in shock to be angry. The ranger explained how it temporarily paralyzed a person's nervous system. Tony Stark piped in to explain the rest of the modifications. Apparently one crutch had been turned into a flame thrower while the last one, one of the 'Lifeline 360' ones, was capable of firing miniature missiles.

Lifeline gaped wordlessly at the three men. He counted silently to three in an effort to calm himself. A brief thought of murder crossed his mind, until he remembered that he was a pacifist.

"You turned my crutches into WEAPONS?" he finally screeched. "God damn it Stark!"

"Hey! Beach and Rhodey share equal blame!" the Avenger protested. Lifeline glared at the three men. Rhodes seemed to be the only one that looked remotely apologetic. Of all the…they would dare…

The red faced medic continued to fume and uttered a few swear words, which only made Stark and Beach Head all the more cheerful.

"My crutches! What the hell?" Lifeline continued angrily. "I'm gone for a few days and you idiots…!"

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. Four heads swiveled to see a stern faced Duke standing in the infirmary doorway. The medic pointed an accusing finger at the others. Stark and Beach Head shared an air of innocence while only Rhodes had a guilty look on his face.

"They painted my crutches and turned them into weapons!" Lifeline complained. "They made one a flamethrower…a damn flamethrower!" Duke's eyebrows shot clear up into his blonde hairline. The Joes' second in command turned his head to fix a disbelieving stare on the three culprits.

"Is this true?" the man asked.

"Yes," Beach Head and Iron Man answered. War Machine nodded his head silently. Duke gaped as he listened to the men explain what they'd done to the four crutches.

"Oh Lord…" Duke moaned. "Just what I need. What the hell possessed you three to…?"

"Actually, he likes them," Beach Head told Stark. "He thinks they're brilliant." Tony Stark laughed while Duke sputtered wordlessly at them. Even Jim Rhodes seemed amused.

"Damn telepaths!" Duke finally yelled. "And it doesn't matter what I think of them, it's still…"

"Of course he likes them," Tony said cheerfully. "These babies are the most badass crutches in history."

"I'm confiscating those," Duke told them, visibly calming himself. "And all three of you get to wash the mess hall floors tonight."

"_What_?" Beach Head asked irately, "Why?" Duke leveled a glare at the ranger.

"You three made unauthorized…modifications… to government owned medical equipment and…" he explained.

"Want me to buy them?" Stark asked. "They'd be private property then."

"Shut it Stark," Duke ordered. Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn't say another word.

"You can't take them," James Rhodes said suddenly. "We gave them to Hawk." There was a long silence as every pair of eyes stared at the Marine.

"We did?" Beach Head asked in confusion. The ranger blinked as he suddenly understood, probably via telepathy.

"Of course we did," the ranger said, turning to Duke. "That's Hawk's property now. You'll need his permission before they can be confiscated or destroyed."

"Brilliant," Tony Stark muttered. Lifeline and Duke gaped at the three men, gave each other a 'what the hell?' look, and returned to staring in confusion. It was a flimsy escape at best, but it was so gutsy that the medic had to admire it.

"Does Hawk know these 'belong' to him?" Duke asked dryly.

"Not yet," Beach Head smirked.

"You can't just pre-gift these…these…" he stuttered.

"Weapons?" Tony asked innocently. "Wait…is 'pre-gift' even a word?"

"Shut up Stark," Duke snapped. "You're in enough trouble as it is. I'm betting this was all your idea."

"Actually, half of it was originally mine Sir," Beach Head volunteered. Conrad Hauser groaned and rubbed his forehead. Lifeline shifted uneasily. He'd been angry about the weapon modifications, but the last thing Edwin wanted was for the three men to get into trouble.

"They didn't cause any real problems," the medic finally said. "Crutches don't cost that much and now GI Joe is in possession of four new weapons." Now it was everyone's turn to stare at him.

"You're _defending_ them now?" Duke asked irately. "Doesn't this whole thing go against your beliefs?"

"Um…" Edwin answered.

"Oh Lord…" Conrad Hauser groaned again, rubbing his forehead again. "Some days I just shouldn't get out of bed. I'm getting a damn migraine now."

Tony Stark opened his mouth to say something, but Beach Head elbowed him in the side. The billionaire closed his mouth. However, he wasn't able to wipe the smirk from face. Duke gave a long suffering sigh as he took the crutches from two of the conspirators.

"Mess hall floors…_tonight_," Duke repeated. "Yes…even you Stark. As long as you're in the Pit you follow our rules." He then fixed a glare on the sole ranger in the room. "And I better not hear from Psyche Out again that you're not cooperating," he added. "Is that clear Beach Head?"

"Crystal," Beach Head muttered. Duke gave him a stern look before readjusting his grip on the crutches.

"I swear, if these things blow up while I'm carrying them…" he warned.

"Don't worry, we have a medic right here," Tony grinned. "He's even got superspeed."

Duke sent another glare towards Iron Man, who gave the CO an innocent smile. The blonde soldier gritted his teeth and left the infirmary, grumbling under his breath as he left. About a minute past before Iron Man and Beach Head began to snicker. A few seconds later, the two men plus Jim Rhodes were laughing.

"You're a genius Rhodey," Tony Stark snorted. "I never would have thought to pre-gift them to Hawk to protect them from Duke." The three men continued to laugh and Lifeline rolled his eyes. However, even the medic found himself grinning at the ploy.

"That was good quick thinking," Beach Head added. "You just might be future Joe material Rhodes." Jim Rhodes looked embarrassed by the praise.

"Duke's not too happy right now," Rhodey pointed out. "I didn't exactly agree to help so I could wash floors. I didn't want to piss off one of the Tops." Beach Head snorted.

"I'm a Top too, or did you forget?" he asked. Rhodey froze a moment before giving the sergeant major a sheepish grin.

"Like I said," the ranger continued. "Yer Joe material. Pissing off Duke, Flint, or I seems to be common practice around here, isn't it Lifeline?"

"Sadly, yes," Lifeline answered. "They say we're a top secret, elite military unit…but we're actually an asylum for mentally unstable crackpots."

"Tony should fit right it," Rhodes grinned. "He's about as mentally unstable as they come."

"Did I just get insulted or complimented?" Stark asked.

"Both," Beach Head smirked.

Lifeline listened as the other three continued to banter back and forth. In the short time he'd been gone on his latest mission, Beach Head had apparently gotten to know both men pretty well. The medic found himself smiling as he wondered what Hawk was going to do about the crutches.

"By the way Beach," Tony Stark said awkwardly, "Sorry about the elevator thing. It's mine and Mainframe's fault that the power went out." Beach Head froze slightly at that. Lifeline covertly eyed the billionaire, who was watched the ranger cautiously.

"It ain't your fault," Beach Head drawled. "Ah was the one dumb enough to get on the damned thing. It's also mah fault fer havin' got claustrophobia in the first place."

"You don't know that," Lifeline told him sharply. "I don't know why you have it now, but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," the ranger repeated miserably. "If I wasn't such a damned coward…"

The medic felt as if a bolt of electricity had run through his body. Never before had he ever felt so shocked or angry. Wayne Sneeden was many things, but coward wasn't one of them…and it was certainly the last thing he'd ever expected to hear from the man's own mouth.

Edwin slammed his fist down on a metal, medical cart, too upset to pay attention to what he was doing. He paused in surprise when he saw the other three men staring wordlessly at him. The doctor looked down to see that the cart had crumbled and shattered into tiny pieces of metal. Edwin decided to ignore it for the moment, as there were more important things to deal with.

Wayne Sneeden stared wide eyed as Lifeline marched up to him and crossed his arms.

"You're _not_ a coward," Edwin Steen told him sternly. "Now stop moaning about it and suck it up. If you want to get over this, then get this through your thick skull…you're as human as everyone else. Whatever happened, it was obviously out of your control."

There was a long silence as the ranger digested that. Tony Stark and James Rhodes stepped back, either out of caution or to give them some space. After a moment, Beach Head's back straightened and he sent the medic a fierce glare.

"Ah ain't moanin' about nothin'," the ranger growled. "Ah ain't gonna let some stupid phobia ruin my life."

"Good," Lifeline told him calmly. "Then you won't mind cooperating with Psyche Out." The ranger snorted.

"Ah don't need a damn shrink…Ah can work through this myself," Beach Head said. Lifeline sighed, not believing that for a moment. He'd already spoken with Psyche Out earlier and the psychiatrist had told him that the longer the ranger avoided the issue and tried to handle it himself, the worse things would likely get.

"In case you didn't notice Wayne, you're on a team," the medic pointed out. "We all work together and we all help each other."

"Ah don't need help," the ranger growled. He sent one more glare at the medic before turning around to stalk out of the infirmary. Lifeline sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He was worried about the man. Why did Beach Head have to be so damned obstinate all of the time?

"He's wrong," Tony Stark said quietly. "Things like that…you just can't work out on your own. I know from personal experience."

Lifeline gave him a questioning look.

"I'm an alcoholic," the man explained. "It's something I'll struggle with the rest of my life. There's no cure for it except for abstinence. I know it's not the same thing as a phobia, but…"

"He'll figure it out eventually," Lifeline said after a moment. "I'm just worried about how long it will take. When Beach Head doesn't want to listen to you…he won't."

Stark frowned at that. The man stared at the door a long moment before sighing. He chuckled to himself and muttered something under his breath. It was probably too quiet for Rhodes to catch, but Lifeline's sensitive ears clearly heard it.

"I always pick the strangest people to like," Tony Stark muttered. Lifeline tactfully pretended he didn't hear the comment. However, Stark apparently saw through the act.

"You heard that, didn't you?" he asked wryly. Lifeline shrugged. It wasn't his business.

"I meant that comment about you too," Tony Stark grinned. "You're one of the strangest guys I've ever met."

Lifeline stared as the two Avengers exited the infirmary. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Despite his best efforts at achieving a peaceful level of 'normalcy', Dr. Edwin Steen always seemed to end up in an environment of barely controlled chaos and lunatics.

If he was willing to admit to it, it was the only place he truly felt to be home.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:36 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters_

Dr. Mindbender hid a twinge of annoyance as his new 'coworker' bent over to examine a set of blueprints. The Cobra scientist had been working on upgrades for the Battle Android Troopers. He had installed a mutant detection system in the androids, as well as doubled their physical strength. The B.A.T.'s artificial intelligence had also been upgraded, reducing the possibility of them accidentally shooting Cobra troops.

"Adequate," Mr. Sinister said.

Dr. Mindbender balled his fists angrily. The man had some nerve. Sinister had been hired to assist Dr. Mindbender, but yet he'd consistently criticized or just plain ignored many of Mindbender's projects.

"Adequate?" the Cobra scientist repeated. Mr. Sinister gave him a chilling smile.

"Adequate," the man repeated. "At least if you're fighting underpowered children with hand guns." That did it. Mindbender felt his fury grow. He'd worked years on the androids. It was he who had engineered Serpentor's creation; it was he who had…

"You created a clone from the discarded remains of long dead conquerors?" Sinister asked curiously. He fixed his red eyes on the scientist. "Interesting…you're not as inept as I'd thought."

Dr. Mindbender stared. Sinister had read his thoughts. How was that possible? The Cobra scientist had placed telepathic blockers into his own cerebral cortex. Telepathic intrusions should be impossible.

Apparently not. If Sinister had found a way around it, others could.

"Yes…" Mr. Sinister mused, studying him curiously. "You may have some use for me after all."

Mindbender stepped closer to the taller man, trying to appear threatening. Inept? He might be of some 'use' for him? It was time to remind this man just who was in charge.

"Enough child," Mr. Sinister laughed. "Take your foolish games elsewhere…I have no interest in them."

The tall man turned around and walked away from him. Dr. Mindbender felt a twinge of fear deep within his rage. He watched as the man known as 'Sinister' proceeded to look through his files and disparage the brainscanner as 'semi-operable rubbish'.

Dr. Mindbender didn't like his new predicament. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:40 Zulu, 18:40 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Jeez Beach Head…first you get scared by a teeny wittle ewavator…then you destroy it…and now you're cleaning floors?" Snow Job asked. "What's next?"

Beach Head glared at the arctic trooper. He'd already gotten enough flak from other people about his claustrophobia. Coupled with the fact that many people were still distrustful of his mutation as well as the fact that the Jugglers wanted to put an inhibitor collar on him, the ranger wasn't in the mood for this. He'd learned from Psyche Out that some people were afraid that other soldiers might be hiding mutations as well. Suspicions were still running high in the Pit.

"What's next?" the ranger repeated. "How about I shove this mop down your throat?"

"I dunno Beach," Snow Job replied smugly. "You'd be pulling guard duty next. The Pit's corridors get pretty cramped you know…lots of small spaces."

Wayne Sneeden growled, but kept his temper in check. He wasn't going to rise to the bait. He wasn't going to give the Jugglers any more excuses to crack down on him and Lifeline.

"Go away Snow Job," he snarled. "Just remember that you have PT tomorrow." The arctic trooper gave an insolent shrug. Beach Head almost hit him with the mop…almost. He told himself that as satisfying it would be, it wasn't worth it.

"PT hasn't killed me yet," Snow Job said. "I'm sure it won't be any different under a drill leader who has to see a shrink…"

"That's no way to speak to your sergeant major," James Rhodes said angrily. The Marine was currently wiping off the mess hall tables. Tony Stark had also stopped with his own mopping to watch the exchange.

"Butt out Rhodes," Snow Job told him. "You ain't even a greenie…Hawk's just letting you train with them until Stark's done here."

"As long as Rhodes trains with the greenshirts…he's a greenshirt," Beach Head said angrily. It was bad enough that he was being targeted. He wouldn't stand for any of his greenies being attacked.

"Maybe we should all just calm down," Tony Stark finally said. The billionaire stepped between Snow Job and Beach Head, despite the fact that he was no physical match for either of them. Beach Head felt his irritation grow. Stark was right, but Wayne Sneeden also didn't need any help dealing with low lives.

"Calm down about what?" Shipwreck asked. The sailor had decided to butt into the conversation. Beach Head and Rhodes both sent him a hardened glare. He eyed the two men warily, but didn't retreat.

"You busted an elevator and put three of our guys plus Junkyard in danger," the sailor pointed out angrily. "What happens if we're on a mission? Are you going to panic again? I don't want to be riding a transport plane if you're on it…I might not live to go home."

Beach Head felt his face pale underneath his balaclava. He was pissed…hell yes he was pissed…but he also shared some of the sailor's fears.

"That won't happen," the ranger growled. He'd make sure it wouldn't happen…even if he had to avoid the situation to do so.

"And what about Cobra's mutants?" Snow Job added. "How do we know you'd be willing to fight them? We already know the pacifist won't. They _are_ your own kind."

"I'll do my job," Beach Head snarled, getting in the man's face. "What about you? Can you work with a mutant?"

"I can if he's not blowing shit up and getting scared by a few walls," the arctic trooper replied hotly. "You always ride our asses if _we_ lose control…"

"I heard we got some kind of mutant suppressor collars in," Shipwreck said. "I'd feel a lot better if you wore one of those until you got rid of your claustrophobia." Beach Head felt his blood freeze. The sailor was actually serious. God dammit, he'd served with his teammates for years and they actually wanted to put such a demeaning prison onto him…

"An inhibitor collar?" Tony Stark asked angrily. "What's next…you going to throw him into a jail cell?"

"That's not what I said!" Shipwreck yelled. "If he wears one of those collars, he can still do his duties and not potentially hurt anyone!"

"You ever thought about _Beach Head_?" Rhodes asked. "You don't think one of those collars would hurt him?"

Beach Head felt his anger flash. He didn't need any damn help! He could handle these two maggots on his own. A nearby table cracked and shattered while several chairs were thrown to the ground. The mop in his hand also cracked from an unintentional burst of telekinesis. Snow Job and Shipwreck backed up a few steps and eyed him warily.

"See!" Shipwreck yelled, pointing at the destroyed table. "That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about! And you're not even having a claustrophobic attack!"

"Enough!" Beach Head snarled. Without realizing it, he went into the two men's minds and sent a pulse of fear into them. The two men froze with terror as they stared at the irate sergeant major. Snow Job's face was almost as pale as his white, winter clothing.

"I always knew you were insane," Snow Job finally stuttered. "I don't even know why Hawk's letting you stay on the team. You people really are dangerous…"

James Rhodes punched the man in the face. The stunned arctic trooper quickly recovered and kicked one of the Marine's shins. Within seconds, the two men were brawling on the mess hall floor. Snow Job slammed Rhodes into a table, but the Marine responded by kneeing the other man in his stomach. Shipwreck jumped in to help Snow Job, but Beach Head pulled the sailor off of them with one hand.

The ranger was about to end the whole mess when a gunshot made him pause. All eyes turned to Tony Stark, who had a handgun aimed at the ceiling.

"Glad I got your attention," Iron Man said evenly. "Now why don't we behave like civilized gentlemen?"

"Son of a bitch…" Shipwreck swore, struggling against Beach Head's grip. "You're armed?" Tony Stark snorted.

"I'm a weapons maker and Iron Man…of course I'm armed," the billionaire replied. "Now let's have everyone calm down."

"That would be wise," Flint said sternly. The warrant officer had heard the gun shot and had run towards its direction. The Pit's defense system had also detected the gun shot, so Flint would have known within seconds anyway. He'd luckily been on his way down to the mess hall when the gun went off.

"I want an explanation," the warrant officer said sharply. "And I want it now."

* * *

_Time:__ 14:52 Zulu, 18:52 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

James Rhodes found himself standing in Flint's office. The warrant officer had hauled them all into it, not even waiting for any of their injuries to be treated. The man had reasoned that they'd all had worse before and since they'd done it to each other, they could all suck it up until he was done with them.

"Shipwreck and Snow Job…you're both dismissed," Flint finally said. "You're both relieved from duty until further notice. You also have extra PT for the remainder of this week."

"What?" Shipwreck replied. The warrant sent him a withering look and the sailor shut up. Flint turned his glare onto Stark.

"Stark…you fired a gun in the Pit," he said.

"I didn't fire at anyone," Tony replied seriously. "I was trying to break up the fight…which I did, by the way." Flint sighed at that.

"I know," the warrant officer said tiredly. "But don't do it again…unless it's a damned good reason, like a Cobra attack."

"Understood," Tony said stiffly. Rhodey could tell that his friend was still angry, though he was hiding it well. Flint dismissed the billionaire, leaving just Jim Rhodes and Beach Head.

"I know you didn't start the fight Beach Head," the warrant officer said. "But I am concerned with how you lost control of your powers."

"That's why I'm going to Xavier's…sir," Beach Head replied reluctantly. "Hawk already told me that my leave is starting Saturday instead of Monday."

"I'm…sorry," Flint said quietly. The army ranger stared at the warrant officer, stunned for some reason.

"Why?" Beach Head finally asked. "You didn't do a dang thing."

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with crap like that," the warrant officer shrugged. "You shouldn't have to." There an awkward pause. Even Rhodey could see that both men were uncomfortable.

"The damage to the mess hall is coming out of your paycheck," Flint finally said. "I'm not assigning any PT since the incident was provoked and you're going on leave in a couple of days anyway."

"Understood," Beach Head said.

"Good. Now get out of here," the warrant officer told him. "And try to learn something at Xavier's."

"Stuff it Flint," Beach Head replied. "Ah'll be sure to learn something…and Ah'll test it out on you when Ah get back."

The ranger left, leaving just a Marine and an army warrant officer. James Rhodes shifted uneasily. He didn't understand why Flint had left him for last. He should have been dismissed with Tony or the other two Joes.

"You threw the first punch," Flint finally said. "That fight should never have happened."

The Marine felt his heart sink. Ever since setting foot in the Pit, he'd begun to dream of becoming a Joe. Rhodes had been elated when he'd been allowed to join the greenshirts for PT and weapons training. A part of him had been hoping that it might become permanent.

He wasn't under any illusions, however. He'd been stupid enough to help Tony modify the crutches and then claim they'd given the weapons to General Hawk. As if that wasn't brazen enough, Jim was sure that picking a fight with a Joe was grounds for him getting kicked out.

Rhodey didn't regret any of it. Beach Head was a god damned sergeant major…and a good one. He hadn't deserved any of the verbal abuse. The two disrespectful Joes had been way out of line.

"I'm sorry sir," Rhodes told him. "But they had no right to insult Beach Head like that. They should be helping him, not mocking him."

"Beach Head's not good about receiving help," Flint replied, smirking slightly. "I'm sure you've noticed. He's been a holy terror at his therapy sessions."

"I wasn't going to stand by," Rhodey said. "I know I screwed up…I'm sorry."

"You didn't screw up," Flint replied. Rhodes blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"You stood up for a fellow soldier and your sergeant major," the warrant officer explained. "That shows you have loyalty and will never leave a teammate behind. You also picked a fight with a seasoned Joe. While it was a bit hot headed, it shows you have guts. You also held your own in that fight."

He was being complimented? Shouldn't he be in trouble?

"I'll be honest with you Rhodes," Flint said seriously. "You have an excellent service record. You're a good pilot and Captain America also vouches for you. But your physical condition needs work and you need to watch your temper."

There was a pause.

"Sir?" Jim asked. He wasn't sure what the warrant officer was getting at.

"I want you to stay," Flint told him bluntly. "So does Beach Head. It's not official yet, but you may be getting an offer soon to stay on with the greenshirts. If you can meet the physical requirements, you might be a potential candidate for the Joe team…are you interested?"

Rhodes felt his heart skip a beat. This was what he'd wanted to hear, but he hadn't expected that it would ever happen.

"I'd like to stay sir," he said quietly. Flint smiled at that.

"Good," the other man replied. The warrant officer picked up a stack of papers and eyed them briefly.

"You can go Rhodes. By the way, you have extra PT for the rest of the week. You also have KP duty."

"Th..thanks," the Marine replied. He saluted the warrant officer and left the room.

He was going to get to stay.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:02 Zulu, 21:02 local time, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Beach Head sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was too agitated to sleep and felt too vulnerable to relax.

He was currently in the empty Pit dojo. Snake Eyes had found a futon mattress somewhere and had offered to let the ranger sleep there. Beach Head had initially refused, but then had reluctantly taken the ninja up on the offer. It was clear that he couldn't sleep in his own room because of his damn phobia.

The other Joes had also caught on to why he'd been sleeping in one of the rec rooms. Clutch and Lift Ticket had wandered into the recreation room the night before to pester him. When an irate ranger had ordered them to leave, the two men had smugly pointed out that the rec rooms were for everyone. If Beach Head wanted to be alone to sleep, he should go back to his room.

Damn it, this was humiliating.

Wayne sat up when he felt a presence approaching. He groaned slightly when he realized that it was Tony Stark. It wasn't that he disliked the man…quite the opposite. In fact, they were dangerously close to becoming friends. He supposed that wasn't really a bad thing either. However, if someone had told him a few months ago that he and Stark might become friends...he'd have laughed in that person's face.

"I'm not in the mood Tony," Beach Head barked. He'd had a bad day and didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Several Joes had tried to approach him to talk to him, or rather, to get him to talk about his problems. Wayne felt a little guilty about brushing Gung Ho off, as the man had helped him in the elevator. People like him, Dusty, Snake Eyes and a few others had also been trying to help him as well.

"Just because you're not in the mood doesn't mean you can't talk," the Avenger replied. "At least hear me out."

"Go away," Wayne glared. "I want to be alone." To his surprise, Stark held his ground. The Avenger nonchalantly held out a mug of hot chocolate. Beach Head considered ignoring or throwing it, but then it would be a waste of good chocolate.

Beach Head reluctantly took the drink. However, he didn't offer the man a seat. Not to be deterred, however, Tony Stark sat on the floor. The billionaire took a long sip of the chocolate. After a moment, Wayne did as well.

It was pretty damned good.

"Like it?" Tony asked. "There's real Belgium chocolate in there."

"It's alright," Wayne replied. He was too annoyed to concede more than that.

Stark didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He sat silently and admired the weapons on the dojo walls. Wayne listened to the man's thoughts. Tony seemed to realize that Wayne wanted to be alone. He also seemed to think that he knew how the ranger was feeling.

"You can't possibly know how I'm feeling," Beach Head replied. Tony looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an alcoholic," the Avenger told him. "Would you rather be that or a claustrophobic?" Beach Head looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected the man to admit to something like that so easily.

"It was hard," Tony continued. "I didn't want to admit that it was a problem. It took me a long time to. Even after I finally did, I convinced myself that I didn't need help. I thought I could handle it on my own."

He took a long sip of hot chocolate before continuing.

"I couldn't," the man admitted. "And it destroyed my company and drove everyone that I cared for away…hell…it nearly destroyed me."

Beach Head didn't say anything for a while. He could feel the obvious pain radiating from the other man.

"It's not the same thing as having claustrophobia," the ranger finally said. Tony gave him a wry smile.

"Isn't it?" he asked. "Both are destructive…both can ruin your life," the billionaire pointed out. "Do you think life's going to get any easier if you keep refusing to get help? I hate to say it, but that sailor had a point. What if you're on a mission somewhere? You could jeopardize yourself, your teammates, and your mission."

"I know that," Beach Head admitted reluctantly.

"So what's the deal?" Tony asked. "The Pit's full of small spaces…are you really telling me that you're functioning okay?"

The ranger chose not to respond to that. However, the other man knew from Beach Head's silence that the ranger _wasn't_ 'functioning okay.'

"There's no shame in you getting help Wayne," Tony said, using his real name for the first time since he'd walked in. "I was humiliated too. I was afraid that people would look down on me…and some did. But I'm doing what I have to do to stay out of trouble…even though that includes Alcoholic Anonymous meetings and seeing the occasional therapist."

"You don't understand," Beach Head said stubbornly. "I'm Beach Head. I can't be…"

"And I'm Iron Man," the other man replied. "And frankly, I don't care if either of us is Saint Peter. Sometimes we've got to swallow our pride and make sacrifices. If we don't, we hurt ourselves and the people around us."

Beach Head sat silently, thinking about what Tony had said. He was too stubborn to relent and agree that the other might have a point. However…

"Just think about it," Tony Stark said, finishing the rest of his hot chocolate. "You don't have to listen to me; you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But there _is_ a reason that Hawk is having you meet with Psyche Out."

"Fine," Beach Head finally promised. "I'll think about it." Tony gave him a faint smile.

"That's all I want you to do…think about it," the Avenger responded. He stood up and stretched his legs.

"There is one more thing," Tony said. Wayne lifted an eyebrow when he read what was in the man's mind.

"You want to do PT?" Beach Head asked. "Tony…Rhodey's a Marine and he's struggling through it. What the hell do you think you can do?"

"Fail miserably," Tony admitted. "But I still want to do it. I know that a lot of people around here still think I'm just a rich boy in a fancy suit. They put their lives on the line all the time without special powers or armored suits. They get through their missions through their own sweat, muscles, and wills."

"And good weapons," Beach Head pointed out.

"That too," Tony conceded. "But a weapon's worthless if the person operating it is a washout." Beach Head agreed with everything the man had said. He was glad that Tony felt the same way too.

"What about your heart?" Beach Head asked. Tony shrugged.

"It's a problem and I need to be careful…I know," he admitted. "But I need to know what my limits are. The Joes won't respect me unless I can prove that I'll give my all."

"Fine," Beach Head agreed. "But I'm having Lifeline stand by in case you decide to have a heart attack. You can do afternoon PT with the greenshirts."

"Thanks," the other man said.

"Try not to die tomorrow," Wayne smirked. "I don't need any more paperwork."

"I like you too Wayne," Tony replied.

"Go away Stark…I need my beauty sleep."

"I don't think that will help," the Avenger quipped. Beach Head threw a pillow at him.

Tony Stark chuckled as he left the dojo, taking two empty coffee mugs with him. The ranger shook his head.

How the hell had a poor boy from Alabama gotten mixed up with a rich kid from California?


	19. A Meeting of Heroes

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 19: A Meeting of Heroes**_

_Time:__ 09:32 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ Extensive Enterprises_

Warren Worthington III hid a grimace as he faced a set of twin brothers. Xamot and Tomax Paoli both wore identical, Armani suits. Archangel felt that it was rather ridiculous for grown men to dress alike, even if they were twins. However, he kept such thoughts to himself.

"I understand that your company…" one of the men, Tomax he believed, began.

"…is attempting to find a cure…" the other said.

"…for the mutant gene…"

"Mr. Worthington," both twins finished.

Archangel kept his face smooth, even though he found the little exchange a bit spooky. He wondered if one of the men was telepathic or if they had just naturally learned to finish each other's sentences.

"That is correct," Warren answered.

"And why would you want to do that?" One of the men asked. "That mutant gene has given you the power of flight."

"It's not worth it," Warren found himself saying. His mutation had caused him nothing but trouble, even if he did love being able to fly.

"Tsk tsk, do you hear that brother?" Xamot asked. "He thinks that his gift is a disease."

"A shame," Tomax said. "It is not genetics that is the problem, but society."

"Society?" Archangel asked. He didn't disagree, but society would always find a group of people to discriminate against. It just happened to be mutants this time around.

"Of course," one of the twins said smoothly. "Which is why we have a business partnership with Cobra. We intend to change society for the better."

"I'm sure," the X-Man replied dryly. The Crimson guardsmen shared an identical smirk as they studied the blue mutant.

"Come now, Mr. Worthington," one man began.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" the other finished. "All three of us are mutants. However, we seem to be having a disagreement on the best way to help our kind."

"Supporting a terrorist organization is helping?" Archangel asked. One of the men shook a finger at him.

"Not a terrorist organization," Xamot replied. "After all, the UN once recognized us as a sovereign nation. Not only did we have our own country, but also our own embassy."

"You don't anymore," Archangel said. "Besides…Magneto has his own country too. That doesn't mean he's not a terrorist either."

"We're freedom fighters," Tomax told him. "But unlike Magneto, we're willing to work with humankind to build a unified society."

"Under Cobra?" Warren asked. The two men smiled.

"If that's what it takes, Mr. Worthington," they replied. "Your Professor Xavier sure isn't getting anywhere." Warren opened his mouth to argue, but didn't know what to say.

"His way is the best," he finally said. "We're not trying to rule the world under an iron thumb."

"You misunderstand us," the men replied. Warren Worthington waited impatiently as he was forced to listen to Cobra propaganda. He tried his best to glean some information from the twins, but they never let anything slip. The whole time, both men were watching him with identical smirks. They knew he'd come to try to get information and were refusing to give him anything. Even if they did, Warren suspected that it would have been false.

After a while, he finally cut the meeting short with the excuse of having to meet with his board of directors. The whole venture had proven useless, so there was no sense in staying any longer than he had to.

"Just _think_ about what we've said, Mr. Worthington," Xamot told him, shaking Warren's hand. "Perhaps we can find a common cause to work on together." Warren felt an odd sensation in his body, which disappeared. He promptly forgot about it, as if it hadn't happened.

"I'll think about it," Archangel promised. "I just don't promise I'll agree with you."

"That's all we ask," Xamot smiled. "We just want you to think about it."

Warren Worthington nodded his head and exited the offices. As he walked out of the Extensive Enterprises building, his mind kept going over the conversation he'd had. It was true that they did want to work with humans, so that was a plus over Magneto, wasn't it?

Then again, they had brainwashed Storm Shadow, so…

He paused when Cable stepped out in front of him. The telepath studied him for a long moment and Archangel jumped when he felt a popping sensation in his mind.

"One of them planted a hypnotic suggestion into you," the telepath said. "I just removed it." Warren gaped a long moment, not having even been aware of it.

"So much for my meeting," Archangel muttered. "One of them's a telepath then?" Nathan Summers shook his head as he walked next to the winged mutant.

"Maybe…but it could just be plain hypnosis. Xamot had to touch you and verbally say the command," he said. Archangel groaned again. He'd walked into that trap so easily. But then again, the twins had to guess that a telepath would easily recognize it and be able to remove it.

"Perhaps," Cable admitted, reading his thoughts. "They might have even planned on that."

"Why?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," the other mutant answered. "But nonetheless, it wasn't a complete waste of time."

* * *

_Time:__ 05: 50 Zulu; 09:50 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"It's over Hector," he heard a beautiful woman say. Clutch nearly dropped a wrench in surprise. The noise in the shop was loud, but it hadn't been loud enough to prevent him from hearing the nearby conversation.

"What?" Shipwreck asked, upset. "Why?"

"I can't believe you'd even ask that," Cover Girl replied sharply. Clutch looked down at the tool in his hand a moment before deciding that this conversation was more interesting than the fuel injector he was about to replace. The mechanic edged closer to the two other Joes so he could eavesdrop better.

"What…because of what I said to Beach?" the sailor asked in disbelief. "Courtney…right now he's a danger to everyone, including himself…"

There was a distinctive sound of a slap. Clutch winced, knowing full well that the tank driver had a strong arm.

"It's not his fault," Cover Girl replied. "You think he asked for all of this? You think he wanted to get a phobia or to even have powers?"

"This isn't about him being a mutant," Shipwreck protested. "I don't care about that…"

"You told him that he should wear one of those damn inhibitor collars!" the former model replied, her voice rising.

"Of course I did!" the sailor yelled. "At least he couldn't accidentally hurt someone if he…"

"It's a method of control!" Cover Girl yelled. "It's no different than wearing an armband with the Star of David on it!"

Clutch felt something inside of him freeze. His grandmother had been forced to wear one of those back in Nazi Germany. It had been the first of many humiliations that she'd had to endure before ending up at a concentration camp in Poland.

"It's not a…" the sailor started to reply, but his voice died down. Clutch leaned against the side of a cargo truck, his mind still reeling from what Cover Girl had said.

"Mutants are discriminated against everywhere," Cover Girl continued angrily. "They can't even do things like go to a bar or a movie if they look different. People like Duke and Clutch want to register them just for being different…"

"But…" Shipwreck stuttered.

"They're hunted by machines specifically built for that purpose…and there're internment camps!" Cover Girl added, "God damn internment camps! And you people wonder why Beach and Lifeline never told us!"

Clutch quietly walked away from the argument, not wanting to hear more. He silently inserted the new fuel injector, feeling sick to his stomach. It was true he'd already begun to question his stance on mutant issues anyway. After all, he'd worked for years with two mutants and hadn't had any problems. Lifeline and Beach Head were also two of the Joes he respected most. He loved annoying the hell out of them, but he still respected them.

"And you couldn't stop there, could you!" he heard Courtney yell. Clutch sighed and wandered even farther into the shop to get away from the arguing couple…ex-couple. He needed space to think.

The mechanic walked over to the small refrigerator and pulled out a Pepsi. He picked up a clipboard and found a place near his cluttered desk to sit down.

What the hell had he been doing?

Clutch sipped on the soda as he stared blankly at the clipboard. Shipwreck had thought it would be a good idea to test Beach Head that morning during PT. While they were going through the obstacle course, they had purposefully slowed down in the tunnel. Rather than chase after them, the irate ranger had telekinetically shook the pipe to drive them out.

However, the sailor hadn't backed down. Shipwreck had brought up the fact that if the ranger wasn't willing to do parts of the obstacle course, then why should they. Everyone had frozen at the obvious challenge to Beach Head's authority. Even Clutch had been surprised at it. He'd wanted to annoy the ranger, hell, even use it as a way to point out that the man needed help, but the mechanic hadn't intended to go that far.

Beach Head had been pissed. After he'd punished the sailor for insubordination, the ranger had run the course himself to prove that he could do it. The ranger hadn't hesitated when he came to the tunnel crawl. However, the man had looked slightly shaken for a few seconds after he'd exited it.

The ranger had quickly recovered however and had finished the course with his usual speed and efficiency.

Clutch heard a large bang, which was followed by female swearing. He guessed that Cover Girl had kicked something out of frustration. The swearing grew louder as she headed in his direction. The mechanic groaned softly. He didn't really feel like dealing with a pissed Courtney Kreiger at the moment.

"I thought you were working on one of the engines," she said sharply, stalking over to him. Clutch looked at her cautiously. The woman was still spoiling for a fight.

"I finished it," the mechanic answered quietly. "I came back here to work on the order forms for the new parts we need." Cover Girl gave a derisive snort.

"Or you're hiding," she said angrily, guessing correctly that he'd overheard the argument. "What's the matter, don't want to own up to being a bigot?"

Clutch didn't answer. The nauseous feeling in his stomach grew. The female tank driver gave another disgusted snort when he didn't reply.

"Stark and Rhodes have only known them about a week," she told him irately. "And they're treating Beach and Lifeline better than you guys are. How many years have you known them?"

The mechanic still didn't answer. She spun on her heels and prepared to stalk away.

"You know why I joined the military?" he suddenly asked. She looked over at him and gave him an impatient look.

"To work on trucks and chase girls?" she sneered. Clutch winced slightly, stung by it. He supposed he deserved it, as that was the impression he usually gave.

"You know I'm Jewish," he said quietly, staring at the clipboard in his hand. "My grandma was at Auswitch. Her brother and parents died at Birkenau." He heard the woman give a slight hiss.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "I didn't know." Clutch shrugged uncomfortably.

"I joined the military so I could help prevent something like that from happening again," he admitted. "Except…it is happening again, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "And what the hell have I been doing?"

There was a long silence. He heard Cover Girl sigh as she walked over to him. She hesitated a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You of all people should have known better," she told him. "You should have recognized what was going on, instead…"

"Instead I fell into the trap," Clutch said miserably. "I listened to bigoted propaganda and believed it. I'm no better than the assholes that persecuted people like my grandma."

"That's not true," Courtney said after a moment. "You're better than them. Even though you supported registration, I could tell that you didn't actually want to hurt anyone."

"Didn't I?" Clutch asked. "I was stupid. I was being naïve when I thought that mutant registration was a good thing. I even thought that most mutants were dangerous and needed to be controlled. How's that any different than the Nazis who thought that about people like me?"

Courtney gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before taking the clipboard out of his hand. She seemed much calmer than she'd been a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," Clutch said quietly. "I'm such an ass."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Cover Girl told him. Clutch sighed deeply at that, knowing that she was right.

"I know," he told her.

"Beach Head's going on leave tomorrow morning," Courtney said. "And Lifeline's leaving for his on Monday. If you want to apologize, you should do it before they leave."

The tank driver walked away from him, taking the clipboard with her. Clutch continued to sit for a long time, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

_Time:__ 06: 07 Zulu; 10:07 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Lifeline politely stood next to Beach Head, waiting for the introductions to begin. He and several Joes were lined up next to Flint as Duke spoke with Captain America. Next to the legendary WWII hero, Tony Stark stood with several other Avengers.

The two groups eyed each other curiously.

"All right boys and girls, time for introductions," Tony Stark suddenly said, drawing all of the attention to himself. Captain America and Duke both sent the man a stern 'look', which the billionaire promptly ignored.

"Bout time," Beach Head growled. "Ah ain't got all day to stand around." Nearby, Miss Marvel gave a nod of agreement. Tony grinned as he ignored the very open glares that Duke and Captain America were sending his way.

"What Beach said," Iron Man said. Ever the social butterfly, he began pull some of his fellow Avengers out of line and push them towards the Joes.

"Beach?" Miss Marvel asked dryly, eying the ranger. "What kind of name is that?"

"Beach Head," the ranger in question snarled. "You got a problem with that Marvel?" Miss Marvel crossed her arms and glared over at Wayne Sneeden.

"Beach Head?" she asked. "Why…"

"Cause he's the damn beach head Ma'am," Wetsuit said. "He leads and we follow." The female Avenger thought about that for a moment before smirking.

"And here I thought it was because you're full of hot air," Marvel said. "I guess not." Beach Head glared at her a long moment before Lifeline saw the telltale smirk underneath the balaclava.

"Nah…that's Flint," the ranger told her. "Got to watch those dang warrant officers."

That comment elicited a curse and a threat from Flint, which Beach Head brushed off. Miss Marvel continued to smirk as she offered a hand to the ranger.

"Sounds like Quicksilver," she noted. "Who, by the way, couldn't make it today," she added grumpily. "He complains about having so much damn time on his hands…"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" the Scarlett Witch sighed. She'd been shaking hands with Lady Jaye and making small talk. "My brother doesn't mean to be jerk." Miss Marvel gave a derisive snort.

"Of course he doesn't," she replied. "Being an arrogant jerk comes naturally to him." The Scarlett Witch bit her lip and sent the taller woman an irritated look, but said nothing else. Lifeline rolled his eyes. He could already tell that Carol Danvers shared a stubborn and ornery streak with Wayne Sneeden.

Edwin ignored some of the small talk as he looked over the small group. Many of the Avengers had been busy, but besides Stark and Rhodes, several had been able to come. Captain America, Miss Marvel, the Scarlett Witch, Thor, Luke Cage, and Spiderwoman politely stood around and spoke with the Joes who were temporarily off duty.

Lifeline gave a start when Tony Stark slung an arm around one of his shoulders. The billionaire grinned at the perplexed look on the medic's face.

"Come on Lifeline…you've got to meet Thor. I think you guys will find a lot in common," he said. Ed doubted that, but he let Tony lead him towards the Norse god. Of course, the medic didn't really consider the Avenger to be a 'god,' but he kept all of these things to himself.

"Thor, Lifeline," Tony said, "Lifeline…Thor. I'm sure you two remember each other." Lifeline looked up into the face of a taller, heavier built man. A pair of blue eyes peered curiously down at him. The medic had fought alongside him against the sentinels, but hadn't been formally introduced.

"Nice to meet you," the medic said. "Thanks for your help against the sentinels." He offered the Norse god his hand and was somewhat surprised by the man's strong grip. Edwin automatically strengthened his grip, not used to shaking hands with someone of comparable strength. Thor's face broke into a grin when he recognized the doctor.

"Lifeline's a doctor," Iron Man added. "And a mutant. He and Beach Head are going to train at Professor Xavier's school for about a month."

"Tis a pleasure," Thor said, still grinning. "I have a…friend...named Donald Blake. He's a doctor too. Perhaps you can meet him sometime."

"Uh…okay," Lifeline told him, having no idea that Thor was referring to himself. Iron Man grinned as he left the two of them and walked over to where Gung Ho, Jinx, Cross Country, and Luke Cage were talking. The medic stepped out of the way as Scarlett and Snake Eyes shook hands with the hulking Asgardian. Scarlett grinned slightly as she looked at Lifeline and Thor.

"By the way Thor," Scarlett said slyly. "Snake Eyes and I are in charge of teaching hand to hand combat for the Joes." Thor's eyes lit up at that. The red haired sergeant flashed an innocent grin at the medic, which sent a warning of impending doom up his spine.

"Unfortunately, Lifeline's powers prevent us from fully testing his combat skills," Scarlett added evilly. "It makes it difficult for us to tell which areas he needs to work on."

"I'm a pacifist…" the medic started to say, but was ignored when Snake Eyes moved slightly in front of him. The medic gaped at the two martial arts instructors, trying to think of a way to stop their evil plot.

"Ah, what a fortunate encounter," Thor said brightly. "I'd be happy to spar with your doctor." Lifeline inwardly swore at Scarlett and Snake Eyes. The two Joes ignored him as they arranged for Thor to meet them around 15:00 so he could help the medic with hand to hand practice. Lifeline scowled darkly at Scarlett when Thor finally left to speak with some of the other Joes.

"Don't look at me like that," she told him sternly. "You need it."

Lifeline tried not to sulk too much as he shook hands with the Scarlett Witch.

* * *

_Time:__ 07:15 Zulu; 11:15 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Rhodes will make a good greenshirt," Captain America said, sitting at the same table as Hawk, Duke, Flint, and Beach Head.

"He already is a good greenshirt," Beach Head corrected. The Avenger gave him a surprised look, but didn't say anything.

The ranger eyed the other man carefully, trying to get a sense of his character. He was seated close enough that he could feel around a bit in the Avenger's mind. Steve Rogers had a reputation, true, but Wayne Sneeden would rather judge for himself what kind of man Captain America was.

"I understand that Stark is doing PT later today," Duke said. "Is that wise?"

"I wouldn't let him do it if I didn't think it wasn't," Beach Head replied. It was true that he was worried about Tony's health, but it was also the man's own choice. The ranger was confident that between himself and Lifeline, they could stop the Avenger's PT session before it became a major health issue.

Besides, Tony Stark honestly wanted to see what his limits were and to prove himself as a capable fighter. Beach Head respected that. If the billionaire wanted a chance to show that he would work hard, then the ranger wasn't going to deny him that opportunity.

"Tony's not a soldier," Captain America pointed out. "Physical training is good for him, but he's not going to be able to handle a PT session." Thought, but unsaid, were also certain doubts about Tony Stark's credentials as a 'hero'. Beach Head debated about letting it slide, but he decided to call the man out on it.

"You don't think he's doing this for a good reason?" the ranger asked carefully. Duke, Flint, and Hawk exchanged looks, clearly recognizing the fact that the discussion might suddenly turn ugly.

"Tony's an Avenger because he likes to fight the good fight," Captain America answered honestly. "But he's addicted to the attention and the adrenaline rush. He wants to help people, sure…he wouldn't donate money to charity and risk his life if he didn't…but his company always comes first. He'd rather protect his weapons than people sometimes. Tony's lived in his ivory tower so long that he doesn't really know how the real world operates. "

"Is that so?" the ranger drawled. The three Joes picked up on the hint of anger in his voice. The lone Avenger didn't. "I hate to point this out Rogers, but if Tony didn't 'protect' his weapons, a lot of people would get hurt."

"I've known Tony a lot longer than you," Steve Rogers pointed out. "He's a good man, but he's got his flaws."

"So do most of us," the ranger retorted. "I don't care if you've known him longer than me…Tony's not like that. Maybe he was before I met him, but that's not the man I've seen."

"_That'll do Beach Head,"_ Hawk thought. The general was giving him a stern, even if sympathetic look. His commanding officer understood that he wanted to defend Stark, but didn't want it to escalate into a fight.

"You've only known him a little over a week," Captain America pointed out. "You don't get to know a person in that short amount of time. I'm not bashing Tony…I'm just pointing out the truth. He's still an attention loving playboy, even if he means well."

Beach Head glared at the Avenger, anger boiling in his chest. He decided at that moment that he didn't like Rogers. The man was too self-righteous for his own good. Wayne could also tell that Rogers couldn't understand why the ranger wouldn't agree with him.

The ranger seriously considered punching the man.

"_Drop it Wayne,"_ Hawk ordered silently. _"I know you're angry, but drop it for now."_

Out of respect for his commanding officer as well as the chain of command, Beach Head complied. However, that didn't prevent him from glowering at Captain America for the remainder of the meeting.

* * *

_Time:__ 07:41 Zulu; 11:41 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Dusty gaped as he eyed the blonde haired bombshell walking down the hall. A scarlet sash adorned her very nice hips while a mask partially covered her face. The woman in question was talking with Lady Jaye and Cover Girl. Miss Marvel ignored the staring desert trooper as she walked by, deep in conversation.

"You're letting flies in Dusty," Rock 'n Roll grinned. The desert trooper closed his mouth, but continued to gaze after the Avenger striding down the hallway. Rock' n Roll and Tunnel Rat shared a knowing smirk before the former elbowed Dusty in the side.

"Looks like our boy here is love-struck," the blonde grinned. Tunnel Rat slung an arm playfully around Dusty's neck.

"Aww…" Tunnel Rat cooed. "Ain't it cute?"

"First it was Cover Girl…then it was Jinx, and now it's Miss Marvel," Rock 'n Roll laughed. "You're a glutton for punishment Dusty…that girl could crush you like a pancake."

"I was just looking," Dusty told them sheepishly. "She's gorgeous…and strong. That's the best kind of combination." The two other men laughed. Rock 'n Roll poked the desert ranger in the head while Tunnel Rat began to concoct elaborate love poetry.

"My dearest Miss Marvel," the Joe said solemnly, holding his hands over his heart. "How I doth wish to kiss your cheery red lips, though I just be a humble refrigerator repair man…"

Dusty kicked Tunnel Rat in the shin. If Miss Marvel was anything like Lifeline, she might have good hearing. The last thing he wanted the woman to hear was fake love poetry addressed to her.

"I was just looking," Dusty retorted. "There's nothing wrong with looking." The other two men merely shook their heads at him and walked away to do other duties, still grinning. The desert trooper glared after them, though it was hardly effective.

He cast one last dreamy look after the departing Miss Marvel before continuing on towards his original destination.

* * *

_Time:__ 09:30 Zulu; 13:30 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Iron Man swallowed the nervousness that was building in his stomach. It was time for the greenshirts' PT session and word had quickly spread that Tony Stark intended to try it. Rhodey's involvement in PT had drawn some curiosity, but when the Joes heard that Tony was going to do it, it had immediately become a spectator event.

To make matters worse, Tony had forgotten that his fellow Avengers were going to be there when he'd asked Beach Head for permission to take part in PT.

He hid a groan when he a saw a large banner with the words 'Farewell Tony Stark, We Hardly Knew Thee' draped across one of the Joes' HAVOC vehicles. Off duty Joes had taken positions around the obstacle course. Miss Marvel was seated next to Cover Girl on top of the Wolverine while the other Avengers were mixed in with the Joes.

As if that wasn't enough, Nick Fury was standing next to General Hawk and puffing on one of his damned cigars.

Rhodey gave him a sympathetic look. The Marine had tried to talk him out of doing PT earlier, but now it was too late for Tony to back out without looking like an idiot. Even if it wasn't, Tony didn't want to risk losing the rapport he'd established with Beach Head if he acted like a coward.

"Alright maggots," Beach Head barked, bringing their attention to himself. "This ain't a damned carnival." The ranger pointedly glared at the onlookers, warning them to keep quiet. Tony pushed down another twinge of nervousness. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Excuse me, but I'd like to join," a new voice said. Tony felt his heart sinking as Captain America walked up to the ranger. Beach Head glared at the Avenger, clearly unhappy with being interrupted.

"You want to join PT," the ranger stated dryly. Tony hid a cringe. He hadn't known the man very long, but he'd interacted with Beach Head enough to know when he was irritated. If Steve Rogers caught on, he didn't show it.

"I want to see what kind of training these fine men and women undergo," Captain America told him matter of factly. "And I'd like to see how I measure up."

The greenshirts exchanged looks. A couple seemed awestruck or nervous, but most of them seemed amused. Tony, for his own part, felt the rest of what little confidence he had left drop. He was already going to look like a fool. Steve was only going to make it worse.

Tony gave a start when he realized that Beach Head was looking straight at him. The ranger caught his eye for a moment before looking back at the other Avenger.

"Fine…" the ranger answered curtly, "Get in line with the other maggots." A couple of greenshirts snickered at the surprised look on Captain America's face. The Avenger saluted the sergeant major and joined the greenshirts.

"Higgins, Rhodes, Suwolitz…" the ranger bellowed, "Get your asses ready. One, two, three…go!" The three greenshirts took off through the obstacle course. Tony watched as Rhodey climbed up a wooden tower and rappelled down the other side. One of the greenshirts scrambled underneath some wire and came back up covered with mud.

It was soon Tony's turn. The billionaire was grateful that Beach Head had called him before Captain America. He took off running through the course and jumped up to grab a rope. Tony swung across to the other platform, but missed landing. All of the greenshirts so far had easily landed on the platform on the first try. Tony gritted his teeth and swung back over to the opposite platform. He jumped and landed painfully on it. He scrambled to his feet and took off for the next challenge.

"Move it Stark!" Beach Head bellowed. "What the hell are you doing? Move your damned feet!"

Tony grimaced as he reached the wooden tower. He climbed up as fast as he could, ignoring the fact that he'd fallen well behind the two greenshirts who'd started out with him. The ranger was suddenly next to the tower, screaming his lungs out at the Avenger.

He rappelled down the other side of the tower, grateful for the crash course that Rhodey had given him the night before.

"_Ignore everyone Tony,"_ he suddenly heard in his head. Beach Head was still bellowing at him, but the ranger was close enough to be using his telepathy at the same time.

"_Just concentrate on the course, nothing else,"_ the ranger added.

Tony Stark dove underneath some strung barbed wire. As he was trying to crawl underneath of it, his borrowed uniform became snagged on it. The billionaire struggled to free himself and somehow ended up making it worse.

"Oh for Gawd's sake!" The ranger yelled. "Gawd dammit Stark!" Beach Head bent down and untangled the struggling Avenger. Face flushing, Tony crawled away from the wire and got to his feet. He sloshed his way through the rest of the obstacle course, heart beating painfully in his chest.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Tony finished the course completely soaked and covered with mud. Beach Head was immediately screaming at him again and the billionaire found himself doing pushups. After barely pumping out fifty, the Avenger shakily got to his feet and tried to catch his breath.

Tony watched as Steve Rogers took his turn on the obstacle course. The WWII veteran easily cleared all of the obstacles and finished the course in record time, with only a minimum amount of mud. However, Beach Head didn't seem to be at all impressed. Instead, he bellowed at the Avenger and soon had Captain America doing one hundred pushups.

Very soon, too soon in Tony's opinion, it was his turn to run the course again. His body shook from exhaustion and the billionaire did his best not to collapse right there. His heart continued to beat painfully, which didn't seem to go unnoticed by either Beach Head or Lifeline.

"I don't know if you should let him do it again," the medic told the ranger, suddenly standing next to Tony. "His heart's not sounding great." Beach Head studied Iron Man for a long moment.

"What do you think Stark?" he drawled. "It's your call."

Tony was fully aware that all eyes were on him. He wouldn't drop out. Iron Man didn't care if he felt like he was going to die right then and there. He'd promised Beach Head that he'd give him everything he had.

"I'm fine," Tony said firmly. "I'm not going to quit." The ranger gave a short nod of approval. Lifeline, on the other hand, gave Beach Head a stern look of disapproval.

"His call Ed," Beach Head told the medic. "I'll stop him halfway through if we need to...if he even makes it that far. This'll be his last time through the course." Lifeline finally sighed and stepped back.

Beach Head blew the whistle again. Tony scrambled back through the obstacle course. This time around, he managed to swing the rope and land on the platform on the first try. When his feet touched the wooden planks, a cheer erupted from some of the Joes.

"Come on Stark, keep it up!" Someone yelled, probably a Joe since he didn't recognize the voice.

Tony felt himself stagger as he sloshed through a pit of mud, but he caught himself. A few seconds later, however, he tripped over a hidden wire and went face first into the mud. He struggled to his feet, only to fall again.

"Move it Stark!" Beach Head bellowed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony Stark wondered how the ranger was capable of long bouts of screaming without losing his voice.

Tony slowly made his way through a short tunnel, which was also halfway buried in muddy water. The Avenger barely made it through half of the course before his body collapsed from the strain. The billionaire managed to struggle to his feet, which elicited a roar of approval from the watching Joes.

He made it about ten feet before collapsing again. Tony struggled to get up, but his exhausted muscles refused to move. A moment later, a pair of muddy, military boots stopped in front of his face. The Avenger looked up to see a burly, smelly ranger looking down at him.

"Well I'll say this for you Stark," Beach Head drawled loudly. "You've got heart." Tony looked up, too exhausted to even see straight. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Lifeline bent down next to him and helped him to sit up.

"Heart?" he croaked, wondering if the man was making a bad pun. The ranger smirked underneath his balaclava.

"I've washed out people who could physically do more than you, but gave me less effort," he said. "You gave me one hundred and twenty percent, on top of a bad heart. There're a lot of people who'd have already quit in your position, but you worked until you couldn't work anymore."

Tony looked blurrily over at where Captain America was standing with the greenshirts.

"Don't worry about him," Beach Head said sharply. "You've impressed me more than he has."

"Why?" Tony croaked. The ranger ignored him as he turned to bellow at the watching greenshirts.

"Alright you danged maggots…we've gotta man down in enemy territory. What do you do?"

"We rescue him, sergeant major!" several greenshirts replied. Lifeline shook his head as he laid Tony back down on the ground, content that he wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Figures," the medic told Tony, "He's still found a way to make you useful, even if you don't have the energy to move."

"Well that's good to know," the Avenger answered. "I hate being useless."

The medic sat with him while Beach Head quickly turned Tony's collapse into a learning exercise. A couple of Joes volunteered to provide sniper fire. Before long, several Joes were armed with paint guns and the PT session soon changed into mock battle scenario. The Joe volunteers provided enemy fire while Beach Head divided the greenshirts into squads and armed them each with only three paintball guns and a little ammo.

"Alright," the ranger explained. "You've got a friendly down in enemy territory. A quarter of you are injured and your ammunition is running low. You also have snipers and enemy troops ready to shoot you down."

Tony Stark marveled at the ranger's ability to so quickly come up with an impromptu training lesson. The exhausted man felt himself chuckle slightly as Beach Head forced a couple of Avengers to participate. Spiderwoman and the Scarlett Witch were roped into adding a superhuman element to the battlefield, though with the instructions to hold back with their powers.

"Guess I'd better get out of here," Lifeline said. "I'd hate to ruin things for him…I can't remember the last time I saw Beach this excited." Tony wondered how the medic was able to tell. But then again, the ranger did seem quite a bit perkier than he'd been before.

"Why'd he say that I impressed him more than Cap?" Tony asked. "I don't get it." The medic raised an eyebrow before quirking his lips wryly.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Lifeline answered, though Tony suspected that the medic already knew the reason. "He's been itching for a reason to yell at Captain America."

Tony Stark sighed and continued to lie on the dirty ground, waiting to be 'rescued.' He wondered what it was that the ranger held against Steve Rogers, seeing as they had only met that day. Iron Man and Captain America often had their differences, but they still respected each other and still considered each other friends. It was a somewhat uneasy friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

He watched as a group of greenshirts were sprayed with paintballs. So much for his 'rescue.'

After several false attempts, a trio of greenshirts finally managed to make it to him. However, two of them were hit by paint balls while the third was hit with some of Spiderwoman's webbing. The unfortunate greenshirt struggled against the sticky substance. Lifeline suddenly appeared and ripped the webbing off. The medic then spent the next minute trying to get it off of himself before Tony suggested that he use heated friction to destroy it. The Joe gave him a surprised look before vibrating his arm at a superhuman level. The webbing disintegrated from the heat.

"I never would have thought of that," the medic admitted.

"Good thing you're going to school on Monday," Tony quipped. The medic gave him a wry look before shaking his head. He vanished a moment later and returned to watching on the sidelines. Tony decided that both Beach Head and Lifeline needed lessons in relaxation and humor.

The next group of greenshirts attempted a rescue and this time, one of them managed to pelt a surprised Scarlett Witch in the chest with a yellow paintball.

"One enemy casualty!" Beach Head bellowed. "I said CASUALTY Maximoff!" the ranger yelled, "Get on the damned ground. You're dead!" The astonished Wanda Maximoff dropped to the ground and played dead. Tony tried not to laugh at the fact that the daughter of Magneto had been taken out by a greenshirt. He didn't succeed and a few snickers escaped his mouth.

Eventually, a single greenshirt made it to Tony Stark while his buddies covered him. The man easily slung Tony across his shoulders and made it back to his 'squad.' The group of successful greenshirts retreated safely out of the obstacle course with their injured comrade. Tony was pleased to find that Rhodey was one of the greenshirts in the squad that had rescued him.

A few minutes later, Tony was looking up at a bemused Lifeline, who was surrounded by grinning greenshirts. Rhodey shook his head and seemed on the verge of laughter.

"Damn it Tony," the Marine grinned. "Only you could manage to turn a simple PT upside down without trying."

"Give credit where it's due," Tony answered. "It was all Beach." He grinned when he saw the ranger in question looking down at him, with his arms folded across his chest.

"He just wanted me for my body," the billionaire added cheerfully. As if on cue, Rhodey, Lifeline, and Beach Head somehow managed to all roll their eyes at the same time. Tony burst out laughing, which of course made his chest hurt even worse.

"Tony…I swear…" Beach Head growled. "You're a gawd damned pain in the ass."

"But I've got heart, right?" Tony asked. The ranger gave him an amused look.

"Damned straight," the ranger told him. "Now get your ass to the infirmary before Lifeline has an aneurism. He's a damned mother hen if he doesn't get his way."

Tony stood up shakily and leaned on Rhodey for support. The Marine grinned as he helped his friend towards the GI Joe infirmary. Lifeline walked on his other side, gently berating him for doing something as stupid as PT when he had a bad heart.

A strong hand suddenly clapped down on Tony's shoulder. A burly looking GI Joe grinned at him. Tony later found out that his name was Gung Ho.

"Good job Stark," the Marine told him.

"Thanks," Tony replied. The Joe nodded again before letting Lifeline and Rhodey escort him to the infirmary. As he made his way tiredly towards their destination, his heart felt surprisingly light.

The Avenger couldn't help but feel just a little bit proud of himself.

* * *

_Time:__ 10:27 Zulu; 14:27 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Captain America felt slightly puzzled as he watched Tony make his way towards the infirmary. He had found the greenshirts' PT to be too easy. However, as a veteran soldier, he also recognized that the difficulty level of the course was far above that of a normal Special Forces unit.

Steve Rogers couldn't figure out the Joes…hell, even the greenshirts. He was used to soldiers staring awestruck at him as a living legend, as a poster boy of patriotism even. In the GI Joe Pit, only a few soldiers had done that. The rest, including every single Joe and the majority of greenshirts, treated him politely and with mild curiosity. Most of them were also reserved towards him and the other Avengers.

He was grateful for that, actually. It was nice to meet people who'd rather judge him as a person based on their observations and not on his reputation.

Even so, he'd been surprised at how the skeptical Joes had turned from expecting Tony to fail miserably, to cheering him on, even when he still failed miserably. Captain America admittedly was a bit proud of Tony for making it as far as he did and truthfully it was farther than he had expected.

"Rogers," a gruff voice said. Captain America turned around to see a foul smelling ranger glaring at him. Beach Head was another source of confusion for him. He'd met plenty of ornery and grumpy drill leaders in his life, but this particular ranger seemed to dislike him.

Fine, Steve Rogers didn't a problem with that. He was human after all and could hardly expect that he'd get along with everyone. Even so, he couldn't understand what he'd done to irritate the man. The only thing that came to mind was what he'd said about Tony earlier. Captain America wasn't sure how the man could be angry about that. After all, everything he'd said was the truth.

"What's your problem with me?" Captain America finally asked. He hadn't planned on saying anything, but it was bothering him more than he'd care to admit.

"My problem is that you don't have faith in your teammates," the ranger answered.

"What…is this about Tony again?" Steve Rogers asked, surprised. The other man growled slightly before answering.

"No," Beach Head replied, still glaring. Captain America didn't quite buy it.

"Or is it because your PT course didn't challenge me?" he guessed. The other man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I suppose it wasn't a challenge for someone who didn't get to where he is through hard work," the ranger replied sardonically. Steve Rogers gaped at him, astonished at the accusation.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Every person on this team is where he or she is because of hard work and what they were born with," the ranger replied. "Not because of some magic serum." Captain America continued to gape at the man. The ranger was upset because of the physical boost he'd received from the super soldier serum?

"That serum enabled me to fight the Nazis," Captain America replied stiffly. "Because of that, I was able to save lives…"

"Ah ain't question' that," the ranger replied. "You've done our country a great service and you're a good soldier, but that don't change the fact that every person here has busted their chops to get to where they're at. Tony busted his ass out there because he wanted to give his all, not because he wanted to show off. "

So this _was_ about Tony.

Captain America crossed his arms and glared at the army ranger. He as an extremely patient man, but his patience was starting to wear thin. Beach Head seemed to be taking his comments on Tony, as well as his finding the PT course a cakewalk, as a personal insult.

"The Avengers and GI Joe will be working together," the Avenger said diplomatically. "I suggest that we try to get along."

The ranger's glare intensified. Captain America hid a sigh. He honestly had no idea how to deal with the man. Beach Head was so damned prickly that it was like trying to extend an olive branch to an angry grizzly bear.

A sudden shadow fell over them and the two men looked up to see Miss Marvel floating above them. The woman landed and crossed her arms.

"As amusing as it would be to watch you both fight," the Avenger said dryly. "I don't think it would do much to build a strong working relationship between our two groups."

"I don't want to fight," Steve Rogers replied. "_He's_ the one getting pissy." The ranger stepped towards him, but Carol Danvers moved between them.

"Unless the two of you want to join Tony in the infirmary, I suggest that you stop acting like a couple of testosterone charged males," she replied. "Oh wait…"

"Let it go Beach," one of the Joes said, a desert trooper by the looks of it. He and another Joe had decided to get involved. "It ain't worth it." Beach Head scowled a long moment before he backed down slightly.

"Yer right…it ain't worth it," the ranger finally said. Beach Head continued to glare at him and Captain America glared back.

"The Joes are having hand to hand practice at 15:00," the ranger finally said. "Yer welcome to join if you want."

"I'll be there," Steve replied. He was curious to see the Joes training anyway, plus he figured that the irate sergeant major wanted an excuse to have a go at him. Beach Head nodded once before turning around to stalk off.

"Friendly man," Captain America muttered.

"Nah…he's just Beach," one of the Joes answered. "You'll get used to him."

Captain America somehow doubted it.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:06 Zulu; 15:06 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Snake Eyes sighed as all eyes watched the pacifist and the Norse god on the parade deck. They should have all been down in the dojo for hand to hand training and this certainly shouldn't be a spectator event. However, the ninja's common sense had kicked in and told him that having two superpowerful men sparring in the Pit dojo was bound to bring trouble.

To save them all the headache, he'd ordered the two men to take the fight outside. This of course meant that he or Scarlett needed to go outside to supervise…and of course both of them wanted to go. None of the other Joes wanted to miss it either. After watching Tony Stark struggle through PT, his teammates were equally interested in watching Lifeline and Thor spar.

Tensions between Beach Head and Captain America had also quickly become common knowledge. Many Joes, and some Avengers apparently, were looking forward to seeing the two men fight. Snake Eyes, however, was going to have none of that. They were going to spar to train, not to beat the living hell out of each other.

"Really, I'm a pacifist…a noncombatant," Lifeline tried to explain again. The Norse god of thunder only gave him a confused look, not quite comprehending.

"But you're in a military unit," Thor pointed out. "And yee fought against the sentinels."

"They weren't living creatures," the medic pointed out. If it was possible, the Avenger looked even more confused.

"Yee wouldn't raise a hand against a fiend attacking you or some other victim?" Thor asked. "Are yee not participating in that vile act if you do nothing?"

Lifeline sighed, apparently realizing that he wasn't getting his point across. Snake Eyes, for his own part, felt that the Avenger had raised a valid point. Of course, the medic was too stubborn to listen to reason.

*You will practice self-defense if nothing else,* Snake Eyes signed. *You will spar as you always have, only this time Thor will be the judge on your defenses.* As much as it irked him, the ninja realized that he wouldn't be able to keep up with their speed once they began fighting.

He also suspected that the medic's self-defense needed a lot of work. It was true he'd trained years now in Aikido and other methods, but he'd always had the advantage of speed. He'd never actually practiced it on an opponent who was about as fast and strong as he was. Scarlett had spoken with Thor about it earlier, so the man knew what to look out for.

*Begin,* Snake Eyes signed. A second later, there was a crack of noise, followed by the sight of Lifeline flying backwards. The ninja realized that Thor had gotten the first hit in and the medic hadn't been able to block it. Lifeline brought himself to a halt before he crashed through a guard shack. Thor was on him an instant later and the medic landed hard on his back. The ground shook slightly from the impact.

It had barely lasted three seconds.

"Your defenses are too open," Snake Eyes heard the Norse god say. "You should have been able to block those." Lifeline sighed slightly as he stood back up. There was a blur and suddenly Thor was thrown away from the medic. Knowing that the medic would never attack and judging from way the other man was thrown, Snake Eyes guessed that Thor must have attacked first, only to have the energy of that attack redirected away from the medic's body.

It was a classic Aikido move. The ninja was pleased that the medic was able to utilize some of his training against Thor.

There was another blur, Snake Eyes silently cursed his inability to follow the fight, and Lifeline was again on the ground. The Norse god helped the medic to stand up and then immediately began to go over what he should have done to defend himself.

The ninja nodded, satisfied that he'd finally found a training partner for the medic. He intended to speak with Miss Marvel as well about the possibility of her helping Lifeline with his training.

He and Scarlett eventually shooed the Joes back down to the dojo. Snake Eyes stayed up on the parade grounds to supervise as best as he could.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:23 Zulu; 17:23 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

The mess hall was crowded more than usual when Beach Head finally walked into it. Roadblock was cooking that night, which always attracted a large crowd anyway. The visiting Avengers had also drawn fascinated soldiers down for dinner. Beach Head was fairly certain that every single person who happened to be off duty in the Pit had crammed themselves into the mess hall.

Wayne grumbled to himself as he looked at the mass of people, still a bit irritated that he hadn't been allowed to spar with Rogers. On the bright side, however, he'd had the pleasure of watching Captain America lose his sparring matches against Jinx and Scarlett.

Sure, the Avenger had won his other matches. Beach Head gave him that, the man was an excellent fighter. However, he was insufferably pleased that the two women were better.

Beach Head looked around for Lifeline. The medic was talking with Psyche Out and Jinx at the far end of the room. As he looked around, he spotted Tony and Rhodey at a table with Mainframe, Firewall, and several greenshirts. He also couldn't help but notice that Cover Girl was sitting with Pepper Potts, Miss Marvel, and Scarlett instead of Shipwreck.

Wayne felt his stomach rumble when he caught a whiff of Roadblock's chicken parmesan. He'd been waiting all day for this.

Halfway across the room, Beach Head suddenly realized how suffocating the huge room was. The mass of bodies pressed in at all sides, threatening to smother him. Emotions and thoughts also swirled around him and made him feel as if he were caught in a giant tidal wave.

His appetite vanished as a sudden sensation of nausea replaced it. Wayne felt his heart rate speed up as the first beads of sweat began to roll down his neck. He couldn't breathe.

A streak of panic ran through him. Beach Head searched wildly for the exit. He was about to have another panic attack. He had to get out before that happened. The ranger couldn't bear the thought of losing it in the middle of the mess hall.

Wayne headed back towards the entrance, trying to make his way through the crowd without appearing to be panicked. The last thing that he wanted to do was to draw attention to himself. As he tried to escape, the thoughts of passing soldiers floated into his mind.

"_Man, I can't believe how Thor…"_

"_Dammit, I don't want to do guard duty tonight…"_

"…_best PT session…"_

Beach Head tried desperately to block out the minds pressing in on him. Breathing became harder as he avoided walking into a greenshirt, only to accidentally bump against Torpedo. The navy seal cursed a moment as a slightly disoriented Wayne backed away.

"…_what's up with him?"_ the navy seal thought, looking at the ranger in surprise. _"Wait…he looks like he's…"_

The ranger stepped hastily away from the seal and continued towards the door. He couldn't breathe. The balaclava wasn't helping, but Beach Head didn't want to take it off. If he did, people might notice how terrified he was.

_Irritation…Can't wait for Roadblock's…Where the hell is Chuckles…exhaustion, amused…What's Beach Head doing?_

_Pain. Curiosity. Surprise._

Soldiers continued to mill around the ranger. He was about to push people to the side, propriety be damned, and make a run for the door, but Wayne stopped himself at the last moment. He couldn't…he wouldn't…

Beach Head stood frozen, unable to move another inch. His chest hurt as his lungs gasped for air. He was starting to feel very light headed and his vision became blurry. Why the hell was it so difficult to think? He was drowning in an ocean of people.

A strong hand suddenly gripped his left arm and began to steer him towards the door. The other hand rested on his back. Wayne felt his legs stumble slightly as he allowed himself to be guided.

"Hey, is he okay?" someone asked. The voice sounded distant, as if his ears were stuffed full of cotton.

Someone murmured a reply, which Beach Head didn't understand. He wasn't really sure who the person was, as the minds in the room had since merged together, making it impossible for the disoriented ranger to distinguish them.

People began to step out of the way as the ranger neared the exit. His blurred vision briefly went black and Wayne felt his legs wobble. The hands around his arm and back tightened and continued to pull the ranger forward.

Finally, Beach Head was walking through the mess hall entrance and down the hall. It began to get a little easier to breathe as he got further from the mass of people.

"Gonna throw up," he groaned. The hands, which he now realized belonged to Leatherneck, guided him towards a trashcan. Beach Head pulled the balaclava off just in time to retch into the trash bin. Sweat poured down his face as his body shook slightly. The ranger gripped the trash can until the trembling finally stopped.

"How is he?" Wild Bill asked. The Texan had followed the two men out of the mess hall, as had Law and Breaker. Beach Head's hearing still felt as if the voices were distant, though not so much they'd been a minute before.

"How do you think he looks?" Leatherneck asked sharply, still supporting the ranger. "He almost passed out and he just now threw up."

"I'll get him some water," Beach Head heard Breaker say. "You'd better have him sit down."

"Not here," Wayne said weakly. "Don't want people…" He didn't finish. The ranger was going to say that he didn't want people to stare at him, but it was probably already too late for that.

"You're sitting down," Leatherneck said firmly. The ranger still felt too weak to resist and the Marine knew that. Wayne sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall. A wave of humiliation washed through him. The Marine knelt down next to him and Wayne could feel the concern radiating from his mind. He was somewhat surprised that it was Leatherneck who had helped him, as the man had still seemed to be irritated with him.

Beach Head groaned internally when he felt Psyche Out, Lifeline, and Hawk heading in his direction.

Breaker returned about a minute later with a glass of water. The ranger took it and sipped the liquid, surprised at how dry his throat was. He was halfway through the glass of water when the three men finally appeared.

General Hawk studied him a long moment before reaching a hand down towards the ranger.

"Come on son; let's take a walk…just you, me, and Psyche Out."

The ranger sighed as he let the general help him back up. Leatherneck squeezed his shoulder a moment before stepping back. Beach Head reluctantly followed the general and the psychologist down the hallway.

They walked for a while without saying anything. Now much calmer than he'd been before, Wayne thought back on what had happened. He'd tried his hardest to get out without drawing attention to himself, but he'd still managed to fail. Beach Head tried to feel around in Hawk and Psyche Out's minds to find out what he'd done. To his immense relief, he hadn't lost much control over his telekinesis. The only thing he'd actually done was break a few dishes.

Of greater embarrassment, however, was that he'd apparently lashed out telepathically. Beach Head cringed when he realized that at least a quarter of the mess hall had actually _felt_ him panicking.

General Hawk opened the door to a stairwell and paused a moment to look at him. Beach Head couldn't quite meet his gaze and the general sighed. They walked in silence up the stairs to the top level and exited the Pit.

"You'll meet Psyche Out twice a week during your leave," the general finally said. "I've already spoken with Professor Xavier about it." Beach Head nodded, knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry sir," the ranger told him. Wayne wasn't sure when he'd felt as much shame as he did now. He'd been causing Hawk nothing but trouble lately.

"_You have nothing to apologize for,"_ he heard Hawk think. _"I just want to know what's wrong so we can fix it."_

"I…don't know what's wrong," Beach Head told him. It wasn't quite the truth. He'd been having nightmares for the last week about sentinels and prison camps.

"Something triggered this," Psyche Out said. "We can't move forward on this until we know what it is." Beach Head stared down at the near empty glass of water in his hands. The psychologist had tried to pull it out of him before, but the ranger had resisted.

"Wayne," Hawk said. "Talk to Psyche Out."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Beach Head heard Tony and Ed berating him about not getting help. The ranger thought about resisting, but something inside of him gave in. He didn't want another incident like the mess hall.

"I thought I was going to die," Wayne Sneeden finally admitted. "Or be put in prison. Either way…I wasn't going home." Hawk and Psyche Out exchanged looks.

"Home from what?" the psychologist asked. Beach Head froze slightly as he felt cold, metallic fingers crushing his body.

"One of the sentinels caught me," the ranger said. "It had me in its hands...I've…been having nightmares ever since." It was in the report he and Snake Eyes had turned in, but Beach Head had never mentioned how much it had upset him.

He heard Hawk swear under his breath. A flash of raw anger went through the general. Wayne looked up at him, but the man was staring off in the distance.

"Alright," Hawk finally said. Wayne could still feel the anger inside the man as he patted the ranger on the back. "Now we know and can deal with it. I suggest you get something to eat and talk with Psyche Out for a while."

"I…" Beach Head trailed off. He still didn't feel hungry, or at least hungry enough to show his face in the mess hall again.

"Yes sir," he answered. Hawk nodded his head, knowing his sergeant major too well.

"I'll have Roadblock send something up," the general told him. Wayne pushed down his embarrassment as Hawk walked away. He turned to look at Psyche Out, who was studying him carefully.

"Tell me about these nightmares," the psychologist said. Beach Head hesitated a long moment. If he didn't talk, he'd keep having panic attacks. The embarrassment of talking to a shrink was less than what he risked if he didn't talk.

Beach Head sighed. Slowly, bit by bit, he began to talk about his nightmares. Psyche Out calmly took notes as the ranger began to open up. Wayne only paused when their dinner arrived, delivered by Roadblock himself.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:39 Zulu; 19:39 local time, Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Clutch gathered up his courage as he neared the den of the beast. He wasn't sure if Beach Head would be in his room or not, but the man was leaving in the morning. It stood to reason that he would be packing.

As he walked down the hall, he saw that the ranger's door was partially open. Clutch walked towards it and tried not to feel like he was walking towards certain death. He had to apologize…he _wanted_ to apologize.

Before Clutch could even knock, the door fully opened to reveal a ranger in the doorway. Beach Head eyed him curiously, but wasn't glaring, which Clutch took as a good sign.

"What do you want?" the ranger asked, a hint of steel in his voice. Clutch tried not to look too uncomfortable as he faced the larger man.

"I'm sorry," the mechanic blurted out. Beach Head looked at him in surprise.

"I…I've said and believed things I shouldn't have," Clutch continued awkwardly. "And I should have known better. I'm sorry."

The ranger didn't say anything for a while. He didn't seem angry, which relieved the mechanic.

"Thank you," Beach Head finally said. The ranger didn't say anything else, nor did he need to say anything else. Clutch stuck out his hand towards his teammate. Beach Head hesitated a moment before shaking it.

"Good luck at Xavier's," the mechanic said. "And try not to kill everyone over there. It might hurt the mutant rights movement." Beach Head snorted at that.

"If they can't survive me, they don't deserve to be called X-Men," the ranger replied. Clutch grinned slightly.

"PT for a month without you," the mechanic said, "It's going to be like a vacation."

"Don't get used to it," Beach Head snarked. "I'll be back."

"I know," Clutch replied. "Hell or high water, you'll be back supervising PT." The ranger smirked when he heard that.

"I have to if I want to keep pogues like you in line," the man said.

"Don't worry, we'll behave without you," Clutch told him. The ranger rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe it. The mechanic laughed.

"Yer a good soldier Clutch," Beach Head told him. "Even though you're annoying as hell."

Clutch grinned again as he said goodbye to the ranger. He felt much better about himself as he walked towards his room for the night.


	20. The Other Side of the Fence

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 20: The Other Side of the Fence**_

_Time:__ 11:30 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Extensive Enterprises, Enterprise City, California_

Tomax Paoli gave a satisfied smirk as he poured two glasses of expensive merlot. His brother took the offered wine and the two men stood and stared out of their office windows. It had been a good day. The Dreadnoks had successfully interrupted an anti-mutant rally in their usual, barbaric manner. Some of Magneto's forces had also recently clashed with Cobra's new mutant recruits and been quickly repulsed.

And then there was Warren Worthington III.

"To success brother," Xamot said, raising his wine glass. The two brothers clinked glasses and drank.

"_Yes, to our winged friend,"_ Tomax replied mentally. _"And new business associate."_

It had been a perfect combination of Cobra technology, funded by Extensive Enterprises of course, and the twins' own mutant abilities. Both twins had low range empathic abilities. They were only able to feel emotions within a small room and had never been able to telepathically reach into anyone's mind, save each other's. Tomax had also manifested an ability to blend into and manipulate shadows. He was capable of making his body intangible when in a shadow and traveling through it. Tomax could also control shadows and make them somewhat solid or contort their shape.

Xamot, on the other hand, possessed the additional ability of hypnosis. The twins had discovered that while Xamot had to have skin to skin contact the first time he manipulated a victim, afterwards however, no physical contact was necessary. Hearing verbal commands from the scarred Corsican was sufficient.

That's where Dr. Mindbender had come in.

While Xamot had shaken hands with Archangel and implanted a hypnotic suggestion, Tomax had used the distraction to insert tiny nanomachines into the blue mutant's body. A shadowy hand had reached up behind Worthington's ear and opened a tiny vial inside it. The inserted nanomachines would not only allow Cobra to track the X-Man's location, but also make it possible for Xamot to secretly give the mutant verbal commands. The tiny nanomachines also transmitted nearby sounds, which allowed Cobra to eavesdrop on conversations.

Xamot had been forced to reveal that he was capable of implanting hypnotic suggestions, but that had been a calculated loss. Cable had easily discovered the implanted suggestion and destroyed it; however, the telepath had no idea of the rest. Like the rest of Cobra's top members, the twins had telepathic blockers implanted into their cerebral cortex. Mindbender had modified their implants slightly to allow them to continue to be able to read each other's minds, but it prevented other telepaths from peeking.

"What shall we do about our two Joe 'brothers'?" Xamot asked.

Cobra had learned that the two mutants in GI Joe were going to Charles Xavier's school for training. The Corsican twins had become intrigued with the two men and had yet to decide on how to deal with them. Lifeline and Beach Head were of course enemies, but they were also fellow members of Homo Superior. Neither of the twins was blind to the anti-mutant bigotry around them. They were ruthless businessmen and Cobra associates, but they were also freedom fighters.

The American government of course considered them to be terrorists. The twins knew they couldn't expect anything else from an over bloated bureaucracy of fat politicians and double standards. The United States government promoted itself as the scion of peace, democracy, and tolerance, even while many of its own citizens went hungry or hid in squalid ghettos to avoid persecution.

It was the twins' intention to create a better world under Cobra domination with themselves among the ruling echelon…and of course to make a hefty profit along the way.

"Perhaps we can persuade our Joe friends to join the cause," Tomax suggested. Of course, they would need the help of Mindbender or even Sinister to help 'convert' the two American soldiers.

"Was bringing in Sinister a wise decision?" Xamot asked, a note of hesitation in his voice. Neither brother had met the man in person yet, but Mindbender had expressed dissatisfaction with him. The twins had discovered from Mindbender that Mr. Sinister was not only a telepath, but was also able to bypass the telepathic blocks that the Cobra scientist had created.

Tomax shrugged. Sinister had a brilliant and twisted reputation. He was already proving to be an asset to Cobra. However, both twins were somewhat wary of the man. Neither of the brothers completely trusted Sinister and suspected that he had his own agenda for joining Cobra…an agenda that may or may not coincide with Cobra's goals.

"As we always do brother, we will keep an eye on him as we do our other associates," Tomax finally answered. His brother nodded and didn't voice any more of his concerns, though Tomax knew they were still present.

"Perhaps we should move on to other business," Tomax suggested. "There are a couple of senators in need of 'financial persuasion'."

"I believe in the common vernacular, that's known as a 'bribe', brother," Xamot smirked. "How much are they asking?"

"A paltry three million, transferred to an account in Zurich," Tomax answered. "In return, they have pledged their undying support for Cobra."

* * *

_Time:__ 12:23 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Houston, Texas_

Somewhere in the streets of Houston, a small biker gang was loitering in a rundown section of town. Among them sat a man garbed in red and black. Two katana swords hung from his back and his mask was pulled slightly up to reveal grotesque lips. The man tipped back a can of grape soda and chugged it.

Deadpool gave a satisfied belch as he threw the now empty can behind him, which elicited roars of approval from the nearby Dreadnoks. Two empty donut boxes and numerous empty soda cans littered the street. Thrasher and Ripper laughed as the mercenary patted his stomach.

"Hits the spot," Deadpool said, belching again. The nearby Zarana rolled her eyes and the mercenary grinned. She was hot as hell. The mercenary debated making a move on her, but the last time he'd tried it, she had threatened to castrate him. Her hulking boyfriend was around too and neither Roadpig nor Donald DeLuca seemed to like the Canadian mercenary.

"Don't you have places to be?" Zandar asked. Deadpool gave him an innocent look, which was of course hidden by the red and black mask. His uncovered lips gave a 'charming' smile.

"But I like it here," the mercenary protested. He waved his hands at the Dreadnoks. "It's like I've found a long lost family."

"Yeah," Monkeywrench protested. "It's like we've found a long lost brother we has."

"He's a right good bloke," Torch added. "Did you see the way he cut up that guy with the bad mustache?"

Deadpool beamed at the praise. The guy with the bad mustache had been some Texas politician. He'd gotten in the way of the mercenary's slicing and dicing, so Deadpool didn't figure he was really responsible for the guy's death. Besides, that mustache had been a fashion tragedy. Anyone willing to wear something like that deserved to die.

Zandar sighed. The mercenary grinned as he picked up an unopened can of grape soda.

"Here Zandar boy," Deadpool said. "This'll fix all your problems." Zandar gave him an annoyed look and walked over to join Zarana

"What'd I say?" the mercenary asked. He'd actually tried to be nice. It wasn't his fault that Zandar wasn't friendly and had absolutely no fashion sense. Seriously…pink hair. Now _that_ was a tragedy!

Though it was rather hot on Zarana.

Mmm…Zarana….

He wondered what size her bra cups were. Actually, what size did the Baroness wear? Now those were some big…

"That was fun mate," Ripper said, giving the mercenary a friendly punch. "We should do it again."

"Hey…let's go out tonight and party!" another of the Dreadnoks suggested. "We can celebrate our new member!"

Deadpool perked up. New member? Did they mean him?

"That's up to Zartan to decide," Buzzer pointed out. The blonde haired man studied the mercenary for a moment before shrugging. "But I can't really see him saying no," the man added.

There was a cheer. Even though Zartan hadn't even met the Canadian yet, the Dreadnoks seemed to have decided that Deadpool was already a 'member.' Neither Zander nor Zarana seemed too pleased by it. Buzzer seemed to be neither pleased nor displeased. Rather, he had adopted a neutral and somewhat friendly expression.

"I think we need more grape soda," Deadpool grinned. "And beer….lots of beer. We can't party without beer."

He was answered by several loud cheers. The mercenary smiled cheerfully as he and several Dreadnoks headed off to raid a convenience store. Since he didn't have a motorcycle, he hitched a ride with Ripper. The group zoomed down the street and disrupted traffic. Pedestrians ran screaming as they sped by.

Deadpool hummed merrily as they stopped at a gas station. He and his fellow Dreadnoks rushed inside and began to grab snacks, beer, and soda. Thrasher made his way over to the cash register and liberated the money. Within minutes, they all exited with their new booty.

"This is the life, ain't it boys?" Thrasher asked. Deadpool grinned in reply. The biker gang ran a red light and headed back towards the rest of their group.

Beer, motorcycles, junk food, hot women, and random acts of chaos and wanton bloodshed? Deadpool couldn't think of a place that he'd rather be.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:00 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Extensive Enterprises, Enterprise City, California_

A purple haired woman looked up as two identical men walked by. One of them was speaking to someone on his cell phone and continued walking. The other, a man with a scarred face, paused to look at her.

"Another appointment, Mr. Paoli?" the secretary asked.

"Yes," Xamot said. "Neither of us will be back for the day, Ms. Ackov. You are off on Monday, yes?"

The secretary nodded and explained that she wanted to take her children on a field trip, as it was the younger one's birthday. The two children, like their adoptive mother, were mutants. The secretary was forever grateful that the Paoli brothers had hired her despite her physical mutations. Xamot had also begun to fund a private tutor for the children, as neither of them would be well received in a public or private school with non-mutant children.

"Very good, Ms. Ackov," Xamot Paoli replied. The secretary watched in astonishment as her boss pulled a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her. "Use this to buy your daughter a birthday present." Ms. Ackov stared at the money and began to stammer, but the Corsican waved it off and headed towards the elevator, where his twin was waiting.

"_You spoil her too much brother,"_ Tomax thought once his brother arrived.

"_It's good to treat our employees well,"_ Xamot answered. _"Its good business practice…and it creates sympathy for Cobra's cause." _His brother shrugged, agreeing with the logic.

The two men walked out of the Extensive Enterprises building and into the car waiting for them. Twenty minutes later, they were aboard a Cobra transport plane heading to Alaska. Once there, the brothers changed into their Crimson Guard uniforms and exited the aircraft.

A few minutes later, they were entering a large meeting room. Cobra Commander greeted them as they took their seats. Mystique and Dr. Mindbender were already seated. Destro and the Baroness walked in soon after, followed by Mr. Sinister.

The Crimson twins studied the tall, pale man curiously. Mr. Sinister paused and turned his head to look at them. A pair of red eyes stared intently at the twins and they had the sudden sensation of 'something' prying their minds open like an orange.

"Most curious," the pale scientist murmured. "You are both barely empaths, yet you have such a strong telepathic link."

"We would appreciate it," Xamot said icily,

"If you exited our minds," Tomax finished.

"Or there may be dire consequences," both men stated. The man known as Mr. Sinister gave them a chilling smile and they both realized that he didn't feel the least bit threatened. The red eyes continued to bore into them, and the twins shared an uneasy feeling.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown in his mind, Xamot felt the telepathic link with his brother shut off. Panic seized him when he could no longer feel his twin. He swung his chair around to check on Tomax, only to find his twin staring back at him with an equally shocked expression.

"What?" Xamot asked, still too shocked to move. He felt lost, as if a piece of him had been ripped away. The disoriented Corsican didn't know what to do.

As he continued to sit frozen in his seat, his brother stood up and aimed a weapon at the pale faced man watching them. Shadows crept from the walls and sat poised to attack the red eyed man. Mr. Sinister continued to study them with a clinical gaze. The others in the room watched the proceedings with a mix of curiosity and wariness.

"Interesting," the man muttered.

"Put it back," Tomax snarled. Xamot suddenly understood. Sinister had somehow removed the telepathic link between them. The Corsican felt a flash of fear. Who was this man that he could do such a feat so easily? It was a violation of personal…

The telepathic link was suddenly put back in place and Xamot breathed a sigh of relief and felt his brother do the same. With surprise, he realized that while Tomax had also felt panic, he hadn't frozen mentally in the same way he had. Xamot wondered why.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" the Baroness asked sharply. Mr. Sinister gave a small smirk as he sat down, though he continued to eye the twins thoughtfully.

"I briefly removed the telepathic link between them," the man explained. "I was curious to see how they'd react."

"You had no right," Tomax seethed. Xamot glared as well. At the moment, he wanted to do nothing more than kill the man smirking at them.

"Fascinating," Destro said. "I did not think that something like that could so easily be removed." Sinister didn't reply and the Scotsman dropped it. A shared feeling of anger and a residual sensation of fear continued to float between the two twins.

"Enough of this," Cobra Commander said. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we have work to do. How is Worthington doing?"

"Fine," Xamot answered, turning his attention back to the task at hand.

"As is to be expected," his twin added. "We are already seeing results."

"We now have access to his business files and passwords," Xamot continued. "And we'll soon have access to the X-Men's codes."

"Excellent," Cobra Commander replied. "Keep me posted.

"Of course, Commander," both twins replied simultaneously.

Xamot felt another presence in his mind again and hissed. Both men instantly realized that Sinister was still scanning them telepathically. However, neither of them was strong enough to stop him or to even know what he was looking at.

His brother gritted his teeth and a flash of anger shot through both men. Uneasiness mixed into it, as well as the desire to disembowel the pale faced man in a typically Mediterranean fashion. Once the meeting was over, both twins resolved to get as far away as they could from the scientist. Only then could they think of a way to deal with the telepathic invasions.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Xamot felt as if a knife were slicing their minds open.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:46 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters; Alaska_

"…and so, we will topple the world's governments by…"

Mr. Sinister listened with half a mind as Cobra Commander explained some grand scheme to his subordinates. The geneticist had made an appearance for show, though he had no actual interest in Cobra or its goals. Cobra's leader had offered him resources and a place within the organization. Nathaniel Essex had accepted and so far was content to let Cobra Commander think that he had a vested interest in Cobra affairs.

Sinister hid an amused smile as Dr. Mindbender eyed him warily out of the corner of his eyes. The bald scientist amused him. He had some talents, true, so the geneticist was willing to tolerate him for now. Destro and the Baroness also seemed slightly wary of him, but the couple had given no signs of it. It was only through telepathy that he'd picked up on their suspicions.

"…once mutants are incited to rise up against the government…"

Yes, Mr. Sinister mused, Destro might be useful as well, but he also needed watching. Cobra Commander was an oily snake…a wily one, but still a snake. So long as Cobra Commander believed he was in control, he would tolerate Sinister's actions if they helped further his ambitions. Destro on the other hand, was a man of honor beneath his steel mask. The Scotsman still had some vestiges of morality within him and might try to intervene at some point.

However, if Destro could be made to take an oath of allegiance, he would stick by it even if he hated it. That was how men of honor worked.

Sinister turned his attention back to the identical twins. The one with the scar shifted uneasily and the other one sent him a warning glare. Their psionic ability was pathetically low, but it was enough that they were at least able to detect a telepathic scan. Curiously, even though their empathic abilities were very weak, the telepathic link between them was incredibly strong.

He was intrigued. The scientist had studied many telepaths in his lifetime, telepaths who were far more powerful than the Corsican men. However, he had never encountered a situation of twins having shared psionic abilities. It was fascinating, but the men's minds seemed to have merged as a result of the telepathic link between them. It was difficult to see where one man's mind ended and the other began.

When he'd broken the link, he'd wanted to see just what would happen. The scar faced twin had immediately become extremely disoriented while his brother, while confused as well, had reacted with aggression. He'd also been more clear-headed than his brother.

It was an interesting puzzle. Nathaniel Essex theorized that Tomax might possibly have the more dominant personality, which would logically have the most control in the mind link. Once removed, Xamot hadn't known what to do.

At least, if his theory was correct. If it was, then much of Xamot's own personality traits were dormant because of his brother. All of this would of course require observation and testing to prove. The two brothers seemed to have a semi-symbiotic mind. While they were obviously capable of operating separately and thinking independently, a great proportion of their mental activity was shared. It was a phenomenon that Sinister had never really encountered before.

He mused on how to approach it. He was curious to see just what mental processes belonged to which twin. With the merging however, it was difficult to see. The scientist finally came to the conclusion that if he wanted to solve the puzzle, he needed to take it apart and examine it piece by piece.

Mr. Sinister wondered how the two men would react if the telepathic link was shut off longer. Would they be incapable of functioning after years of their minds merging? Or would the separation allow previously dormant but distinguishable personality traits a chance to surface in each brother?

Fascinating. Even though they were weak empaths, perhaps using them as research subjects would have some merit after all.

Mr. Sinister paused his thoughts as the meeting's conversation began to turn in his and Mindbender's direction. Cobra Commander wanted to know how some of his pet projects were doing.

"I would like to take genetic samples of Cobra troops. Mutant and non-mutant DNA are necessary," Mr. Sinister said. Cobra had already amassed a sizable number of mutants in its ranks. The scientist wasn't going to let an opportunity for data collecting pass him by.

"I will need some 'volunteers' for the first phase of one of my experiments," Mr. Sinister added. "I've improved upon Dr. Mindbender's genetic splicing and would like to test it before we use it on our own troops."

Nathaniel Essex watched in amusement as Dr. Mindbender turned his head to scowl at him. The Cobra scientist had begun to feel threatened by Sinister's presence and didn't want to risk losing his place in Cobra's hierarchy.

"Small improvements only," the Cobra scientist added quickly. "And no guarantee that they will work."

"Which is why experimentation is necessary," Sinister replied smoothly, willing to play along for now. Mindbender was fully aware that Sinister's improvements were more than 'small' and that they weren't likely to fail. The man wasn't a complete fool.

"Of course," Cobra Commander replied, apparently pleased by the Sinister's announcement. "We have plenty of prisoners. You may take your pick."

The topic of conversation turned towards deciding how to infiltrate a place called the 'Pit.' Sinister gathered that it was the base for some secret military group. He had no actual interest in taking down GI Joe, as they had yet to prove to be more than a nuisance to him. There were two mutants on the Joe team, however, which did interest him a bit. Cobra Commander had expressed a desire to capture both men. Nathaniel Essex of course wasn't against such an operation, as it would be two more subjects to examine and experiment on. The two mutants were going to be training with the X-Men as well, which meant that Sinister should at least be aware of their activities.

"We still need to discover what the extent of their abilities is," the Baroness pointed out. "Even though they'll be absent for the Cobra assault, we should…"

"Beach Head is apparently a telekinetic and telepath," Xamot said. "According to the intelligence we've covered, he's also been having trouble controlling his powers." Sinister listened with slightly more interest. He had yet to meet a mutant with comparable or greater psionic abilities than Xavier or the Grey-Summers bloodline, but he still made it a habit to examine mutants with even an inkling of mental powers.

"Evidence also suggests that Lifeline possesses superhuman strength and speed," Tomax added. "The sentinel attack clearly showed these, as well as the ability to fly." That peaked the geneticist's interest as well.

"It's the doctor I'm worried about," the Baroness said. "I don't care if he's supposed to be a pacifist. The plan is to insert a team to extract Major Bludd and das Chagas, as well as capture Hawk alive if possible. The first assault is to begin after that…but if one of the Joes has superspeed, it won't take long for him to arrive with possible reinforcements."

"That's why cutting off their communication is key," Cobra Commander said.

"And what about Iron Man?" Destro asked. "Even if the Joe's communications are cut off, he may still be able to contact the Avengers."

Sinister listened curiously. Whoever these Joes were, they apparently were in contact with the X-Men, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. If they kept such company, then perhaps he should start paying a fraction of attention to the military unit.

"Stark will be dealt with," Cobra Commander replied. "Mystique, the twins, and Zartan will be part of the initial insertion team. One of them will deal with him."

Mr. Sinister's attention wavered as the group began discussing battle plans. He paid enough attention to give the appropriate responses and to be aware of what was going on. In his mind however, he was already mapping out what kind of tissue samples he needed. He also thought about what to do with the Corsican puzzle sitting so near to him.

Cobra had a wealth of human resources and he intended to use it.

* * *

_Time:__ 18:11 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters; Alaska_

"Do you think this is wise Commander?" Destro asked. He carefully watched as the man under the blue hood chuckled in answer. The Scotsman had tried expressing his doubts about Cobra's newest scientist, but Cobra Commander had waved them off.

"I don't care if Sinister has another agenda," Cobra Commander answered. "As long as he's producing experiments that will benefit Cobra, why should I care what's going on in his head?"

"It matters a lot," Destro pointed out stiffly. "You saw how easily he toyed with the twins." The Cobra leader gave a snort.

"Tomax and Xamot?" Cobra Commander asked snidely. "Why should I care if he messes around with their heads? If he can get them to stop finishing each other's sentences…I'll _give_ him his own damn country." There was a pause. "Maybe not his own country," he amended. "But I'd still give him some kind of reward."

"Of course," Destro replied dryly. "And what of the sentinel program Cobra is secretly helping to fund? I don't think our new mutant recruits would be too happy if they ever found out we're behind it." Cobra was funding the project through several puppet companies, but there was still the chance that a paper trail could be discovered.

"The Baroness, the twins, and Mystique all know," Cobra Commander pointed out. "And they're all mutants."

"They agree with Cobra's ending goal, that it's a way to 'push' mutants towards Cobra," Destro answered. Truthfully, the Baroness wasn't 'fine' with the sentinels. She only tolerated them as a 'necessary evil' that should be gotten rid of as soon as possible.

"The sentinels are necessary," Cobra Commander stated firmly. His tone clearly showed that he wouldn't allow for any disagreements. "They're powerful weapons Destro. Why should I get rid of something like that?"

"I'm only suggesting that we err on the cautious side," Destro replied. The sentinel program was supposedly being overseen by a small, unofficial group of generals and politicians. Three of the generals were members of the Jugglers. So far, however, Cobra had managed to keep its financial backing a secret from the Americans involved in it.

So far.

"Destro, Destro…" Cobra Commander said, shaking his head. "You're always such a worrywart." Destro nearly replied that not being cautious had been the cause of some of the Commander's previous endeavors failing, but he decided against it.

"Has my son been located?" Cobra Commander asked after a moment. Destro expertly hid his slight unease. After all, the Scotsman had helped the young Billy after he'd escaped from Cobra. James McCullen Destro had provided him with starting capital and had spent the last several years looking in the other direction. If Cobra Commander ever found out that Destro in fact knew exactly where Billy was, he could possibly be killed for treason.

Possibly, anyway. Destro knew full well that he was still too valuable for Cobra Commander to kill. That didn't mean he wouldn't find other ways to seek revenge, however.

"No," Destro replied easily. "Your son does have mutant powers as well as ninja training," the Scotsman pointed out. "He could have gone underground anywhere. If and when he's found, it'll take more than your average Viper to bring him in."

Dr. Mindbender had discovered a long time ago that Billy was a mutant. However, it was only during the young teenager's escape that his latent powers had finally manifested themselves. Destro doubted that Storm Shadow even knew of his protégé's mutation. Billy had never been told that he'd had the X-gene. He'd only discovered it when he'd tried to avoid being put back into the Brainwave scanner.

"Fortunately I have more than the 'average Viper' at my disposal," Cobra Commander answered. "I want my son and my pet ninja back Destro."

"It's only a matter of time," Destro said. "Between Sabretooth and the nanomachines we planted inside Mr. Worthington…we'll find Storm Shadow."

The Scotsman just hoped with all his might that Cobra at least wouldn't find Billy. If they did, his own involvement would be discovered.

* * *

_Time:__ 00:09 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters; Alaska_

The nearly two hundred year old scientist sat in contemplative silence, with a cup of tea at side. Nathaniel Essex was not the same man that he'd once been, but even as Mr. Sinister, a tiny piece of him was still an Englishman.

And he did enjoy his tea.

Mr. Sinister took a sip of the hot drink as he telepathically swept the Cobra base. Several of the Cobra leaders had by now gone to sleep, including the two Corsican twins. He easily reached across the compound and entered the minds of the sleeping men.

Curious…they even shared their dreams.

The scientist picked and poked at the telepathic bond for a long time. He finally came to conclusion that his initial hypothesis had been correct. Judging from the men's memories, they'd been very close growing up, but had also exhibited independent personality traits that had disappeared once they'd reached their adolescent years. It was at that time that their mutant powers had kicked in and created the telepathic bond between them. Sinister somewhat suspected that a proto-link had existed previously, but had fully manifested itself when the Corsicans were teenagers.

Once that had happened, their minds had begun to blend. Now the two men shared thoughts, dreams, and sensations. In Sinister's mind, it must be quite the nuisance to feel the other's pain. Obviously, however, neither man seemed to mind.

He'd also been correct about Tomax. The man had the more dominant control in the telepathic bond, even if he was unaware of it. However, Sinister also expected that a few of Xamot's own traits had merged in as well. Growing, up, Tomax had apparently been the slightly more temperamental one. If the link was cut off and the twins' minds separated, that tendency would probably reassert itself.

Mr. Sinister continued to examine the telepathic bond. When he was satisfied that he'd examined it to the extent that he could in its present condition, he looked for the weakest point in the link. With surgical precision, he telepathically made a tiny cut. With a self-satisfied smirk, he examined the link again before exiting the minds of the sleeping twins.

* * *

_Time:__ 01:52 local time, Saturday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters; Alaska_

Xamot woke up with a start. Something had awoken him and he couldn't push away an odd feeling in his mind. He looked over at Tomax and was surprised to see his brother snoring blissfully away at the opposite end of the room.

For years they had fallen asleep and woken up at the exact same time. This was the first time in a long time that Xamot remembered not waking up with his brother. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was barely two in the morning. He sighed and stared across the room.

Why had he woken up? And why was Tomax still asleep? If it had been a bad dream, surely his brother would have woken up as well. He finally stood up and padded silently out of the shared bedroom and into the small kitchen.

He couldn't shake the odd feeling in his head as he poured a glass of water. Xamot could still feel his brother easily through the mind link. Tomax was beyond the point of dreaming, so there wasn't really anything to feel at the moment.

But there should have been. Xamot should feel sleepy, hell, he shouldn't even be awake. Yet here he was, standing wide awake in the kitchen. The Corsican thought about going back to bed, but figured he would probably toss and turn. He'd rather not do anything that might wake Tomax.

Xamot finally wandered into the small living room and stared at one of the bookcases for a while. If he wasn't able to sleep, he might as well get some reading done. The Corsican stared in indecision for a long time. He finally pulled a book on marketing out of it and settled into an armchair.

After about half an hour, he closed it with a frustrated sigh. The book was boring as hell. Xamot couldn't understand it, he and Tomax had specifically picked it out with the shared desire of reading it. He went back to the bookshelf and stared at it again. The Crimson Guardsman pulled out a recent issue from an international finance journal he liked, only to become bored with it as well.

Growing more annoyed, he nearly threw the journal across the room. He stopped himself and brought himself back under control. With a sigh, Xamot walked back to the bookcase and put the journal back where he'd found it. After another moment, he made a random grab and ended up pulling a leather-bound copy of the 'Odyssey' off the shelf.

He settled back into his chair and read for a long time. After a while, his eyes finally closed just as Odysseus and his crew approached Ithaca. Xamot dreamt for a time that he and his brother were sailing on the Mediterranean Sea and battling monsters that looked suspiciously like the Dreadnoks.

For the first time in years, he dreamed not in English or French, but in his native Corsican.

When Tomax woke up the next morning, he was shocked to find his brother asleep in an armchair. A half read copy of a Greek epic lay open in his lap.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Well, this chapter was shorter than usual, but it covered what I wanted to cover. The next chapter will be Beach Head and Lifeline at the X-Mansion._

_Also, I've come up with a story challenge for whoever wants to take part. I decided to go with a character challenge so that lesser known or used Joe characters would get the spotlight. For this challenge, Recondo must be either the main character or one of the main characters of the story._


	21. How to Play Well with Others

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 21: How to Play Well with Others**_

_Time:__ 10:27 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"Beach! Watch your back!"

Lifeline' voice rang across the battlefield, bringing Wayne Sneeden's attention to a robot that had appeared behind him. The ranger moved out of the way to avoid being struck by a plasma discharge. He sent a blast of telekinesis at the machine and threw it against the back wall. The ranger swore slightly as two more robots materialized in front of him.

"Ain't too much for you, is it homme?" A Cajun voice called out. The ranger scowled at the red eyed man nimbly dodging between robots. The other mutant pulled a couple of cards out, energized them, and threw them at the two robots attacking the ranger. Bits of scattered metal flew everywhere as the cards detonated.

"Dat's how you do it!" Remy LeBeau gloated.

"Suck it Gambit!" Beach Head snarled, "Ah had them!" The Cajun retorted with something in French, which the ranger didn't understand. Wayne pointedly ignored the man and watched as Lifeline easily smashed up several robots. The ranger ducked as several more machines materialized and shot at him. Two of the robots blew up with another telekinetic blast and Beach Head threw the third across the room. The things were nasty. They were faster, stronger, and more agile than Cobra's B.A.T.s.

Beach Head levitated a couple of robots and threw them at a small group of their friends.

Damn it. He was starting to get a headache from using his powers continuously like this. Unfortunately, that was the whole purpose of this training session. Professor Xavier hadn't allowed him to bring any weapons into the X-Men's Danger Room.

Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden had been a student at the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning for a grand total of four days so far. This was Edwin Steen's second day. Since then, he'd been training non-stop, even when the professor told him to take a break. Beach Head had begun to slowly gain more control over his powers, but the X-Men's leader still refused to remove the remaining mental blocks until the ranger gained more mastery with his current level.

Beach Head looked down in surprise when the ground began to move. The section of the Danger Room floor underneath of him shot up towards the ceiling and the ranger jumped off before it could hit. As he landed, a holographic robot hit him in the back and sent the ranger sprawling. An X-Man named Rogue swooped down and grabbed the machine.

"Ah got him Sugah," she told him. Rogue threw it across the room. The inside of the battle simulator shimmered slightly as it created a different holographic environment. Wayne now found himself standing with Gambit on top of a large platform. Turbulent water swirled below them.

New robots appeared, only the new batch was faster than the previous ones. Beach Head attempted to block the barrage of fire. He managed to push a few off the platform while Gambit threw a few charged cards and blew up most of the rest.

A stray weapon discharge caught the ranger in the chest and sent him flying. He managed not to fall off the platform. However, one of the robots landed on him and struck him hard in the face. Beach Head pushed it off with a mental burst and sat up with a groan. Four machines landed in front of him.

Damn it all to…

They suddenly blew up in front of him. The ranger scowled as a smirking Cajun made a show of wiping his hands.

"Child's play, non?" he asked. Beach Head snarled as the man casually threw several more cards and easily dispatched the rest of the robots attacking the two of them. Gambit thought this was a game, did he? The ranger was willing to bet good money that the Cajun wouldn't last long in one of his PT runs.

"Halt simulation," a voice called out.

"**Simulation halted,"** the Danger Room's female voice replied. Beach Head looked up at the control booth situated over the simulator. He could just make out Charles Xavier and Scott Summers on the other side of it.

"I think that will be enough for today," Charles Xavier said over the comm system. "I'd like for Rogue and Lifeline to continue training with a different simulation. Gambit, you're welcome to stay if you wish."

"But…" Wayne started.

"Your powers still need training before you can use them at a more advanced level," the professor told him. "I'd like you to take a break and then train with Jean later this afternoon." Beach Head scowled a little bit as he stood up. He hadn't thought that the Danger Room would be this difficult and from the way Gambit and Rogue were acting, it was currently set at one of the easier levels.

"Yes sir," the ranger replied. He didn't like not being the best. It didn't help that a certain Cajun had continually mocked him throughout the training session. Remy LeBeau had been a thorn in his side ever since they'd met. Wayne was pretty sure that Spirit must have gotten his vision wrong. There was no way in hell he was going to become friends with that pogue. The man was a thief, he was wild, he had absolutely no discipline, and he was downright irritating.

"Don't worry homme," Gambit said. "It ain't your fault dat your powers are kinda useless."

Okay, that was it. Beach Head whirled around, and before the man could react, planted a steel toed boot into his side. The ranger took great pleasure in kicking the Cajun off the platform. He considered letting him fall into the holographic water, but reached out and caught the man at the last minute with his mind. Gambit dangled upside down a few feet from the water.

"Useless, huh?" Beach Head drawled. Gambit swore in French and this time the ranger understood him. Years spent serving alongside Gung Ho had taught him the finer arts of French swearing, or at least of the Cajun variety. Even though the ranger couldn't pronounce most of the words, he at least knew what they meant.

"_That will do,"_ Professor Xavier told him telepathically. Beach Head sighed as he let the Cajun go. He was already having a hard enough time adjusting to how the X-Men operated. While there was some semblance to military order, it wasn't much. For the most part, the group was a civilian school as well as family. Wayne Sneeden didn't yet know how to deal with the different atmosphere, as well as with the teenagers running around the school.

"Yes sir," he repeated.

The ranger felt a bit embarrassed as he made his way out of the Danger Room. It was especially humiliating when Gambit stayed behind to train with Lifeline and Rogue. He wasn't even precisely sure when he and the Cajun had started to annoy each other. The X-Man had seemed nice enough at first, but his lackadaisical attitude as well his loud mouth had started to grate on the ranger's nerves. Even more disconcerting was the fact that Beach Head couldn't read the man's mind. Both he and Storm seemed to be immune to telepathic scans. Wayne couldn't even feel their emotions.

Beach Head took a long drink from his water bottle and made his way towards his room. He and Lifeline were sharing one of the spare bedrooms at the moment. The X-Men had offered to give each of them a separate room, but neither soldier saw the need to occupy an extra room. The school, although quite large, still had a limited capacity for living space.

He decided to take a slight detour. The ranger had already been given a tour of the school, but he still felt like exploring a bit. Beach Head was a bit fascinated by the high standards of the school, as well as by the mutant only student population. All of the children at the school were from various backgrounds, but were all disenfranchised because of their mutations. If it wasn't for Xavier, they wouldn't even have a chance to get an education.

Wayne Sneeden knew full well how important education was. Growing up in poverty, as well as a mutant, had taught him that. His classmates growing up had all expected him to amount to no more than a janitor at the most. Beach Head had worked hard, however, and made straight A's in all of his classes. Graduating as the class valedictorian had been the ultimate revenge for the years of bullying and disrespect he'd been forced to endure.

"So if we combine the hydrogen atom with…"

Dr. Hank McCoy's voice drifted out into the hallway. Beach Head paused and listened for a few minutes. The blue mutant was currently teaching a chemistry class. The students inside alternated between interest and boredom, understanding and confusion. Wayne remembered those days. He'd been one of the ones interested and paying attention.

What would it have been like to go to a school like this? Wayne had often pondered that question since he'd arrived. While he didn't have an answer to that, he did come to the conclusion that there needed to be more schools like the Xavier Institute. One school wasn't enough to address the educational and social concerns of the mutant community. Beach Head was well aware that most of the children in the school were living in the school dorms because they had no home to go to.

This was their home.

He wandered past several more classrooms. Jean Grey was in one classroom, lecturing about Greek history. An Irish brogue could faintly be heard behind another classroom door. The X-Man known as Banshee was teaching math.

Beach Head walked quietly down the hall and arrived at a staircase. He tried to ignore his growing restlessness as he walked up to the living quarters.

Wayne had no paperwork, no greenshirts to supervise, no PT to run, no misbehaving Joes to yell at…it was a bit like torture. Even with all the training he'd been doing, he still had quite a bit of free time. Beach Head honestly didn't know what to do with it. He'd tried compensating by finding things to do. Jean Gray had rolled her eyes when she'd caught the ranger trying to polish the school's door handles to shiny perfection. The X-Man had thanked him for his efforts and then had the gall to snatch the cloth and polish from his hands.

He'd been banished from his task with the instructions to 'relax.'

Wayne sighed as he finally walked into his and Ed's bedroom. He stretched his muscles and paced around the room. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Yes, he desperately needed the training, but Beach Head didn't really feel like he fit in with the X-Men. He wasn't even sure how to, or if he even wanted to.

He'd tried to determine some sort of command structure. Professor Xavier was obviously in charge, followed by Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Ororo Munroe. The ones who'd been X-Men the longest seemed to have a bit of seniority, but not much. In the X-Mansion, neither Wayne's military rank nor his ranger background gave him an automatic spot in social environment. He felt a drift with the lack of structure and Wayne wasn't really sure how he was supposed to fit in.

His cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. The ranger looked down at it curiously. He was even more intrigued when he saw the number, which had only recently been added.

"Tony?" he asked, surprised by the phone call.

"_Hey Wayne!"_ Tony Stark said cheerfully. _"How're things going?"_

"I just got my butt kicked by the Danger Room and I'm trying not to kill Gambit," Beach Head drawled irately. The man on the other end laughed.

"_Everyone tries not to kill Gambit at some point,"_ Tony laughed. _"It impossible, non?"_ he asked, trying and failing to imitate a Cajun accent. Beach Head felt his lips twitch slightly.

"That was horrible," The ranger told him.

"_Sue me,"_ the Avenger replied. _"It's not my fault I wasn't born in a swamp."_

"Gambit _belongs_ in a swamp," Beach Head said sourly. "Or the zoo." The other man chuckled slightly.

"_Okay, I understand you're not exactly a people person,"_ Tony Stark said. _"And I know that Gambit's a…"_

"Pain in the ass," the ranger supplied.

"_You called me a pain in the ass,"_ the Avenger pointed out. _"You call just about everyone a pain in the ass."_

"Yeah, but…" Beach Head protested. "He's got no discipline, he's not respectful, and…and he's annoying as hell!"

"_Okay, so you're not getting along,"_ Tony said. _"Forget about Gambit for a moment, how're you and Lifeline getting along with everyone else?"_

Wayne hesitated a moment before answering honestly. Tony was a civilian, but he interacted enough with the military to understand the differences. Beach Head finally admitted to feeling out of place. He somewhat suspected that Tony had guessed it would happen and had called for that reason. The man was remarkably good at reading people. Besides, Wayne felt like venting a little bit and the other man was apparently willing to listen.

"_Not much you can do about it,"_ Tony told him when he was done. _"The X-Men are good people though. You'll find a place there. Both you and Ed will."_ Beach Head snorted in reply, not as confident as the other man that it would happen.

"_I'm serious Wayne,"_ the other man said. _"If Wolverine was able to make a place for himself there, then you guys can."_

"I'm tired of hearing about Wolverine," Beach Head growled. There was brief silence and he realized that his new friend didn't understand.

"I'm always being compared to him," the ranger explained. "People keep having to point out how similar they think we are. I've only met the guy once." There was a pause before the irritated ranger added, "And Rogue and Gambit keep calling me 'Wolvie Jr.'"

It was infuriating him to no end. So he wasn't 'Mr. Popularity,' fine. That didn't mean that people had to constantly point out that if 'Wolverine could do it,' if 'Wolverine made friends'…he was sick of it.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Tony apologized. _"I wasn't trying to compare you to him. It's true that you guys are both stubborn with a bit of a temper…and ornery…and..."_

"Tony," Beach Head growled. The other man wasn't helping.

"_The point is, even if you guys are similar in some ways, you're totally different in others,"_ the Avenger said. _"Try not to let it bother you."_

The ranger sighed. Tony was right of course, but that didn't make it any easier. He swore, the next time Gambit said 'Wolvie Jr,' he was going to punch the Cajun in the face. Beach Head mentioned it out loud, which caused another chuckle.

"_Just try not to get into too much trouble,"_ Tony said. _"I mean…you haven't already, have you?"_ Beach Head glared slightly as he answered 'no.' Then after a moment, he reluctantly told the Avenger that he did actually get into trouble for trying to polish the door handles. The ranger was rather annoyed that he'd been caught, although considering it was by one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, it was probably to be expected. Jean Grey should have been grateful though. After all, he _had_ been trying to do something productive.

"_You were polishing the door handles?"_ Tony laughed. _"Good God Wayne…you're on vacation! Relax a little."_

"I can't," Beach Head emphasized. "Ah…" he trailed off. He relaxed by cleaning guns and going for runs. Wayne couldn't just sit idle with nothing to do. "I don't know how to relax here," he admitted. Everything about the place was driving him crazy. The lessons and training sessions were fine. It was the rest of the time that made him want to tear his hair out.

"And there's teenagers," the ranger added a moment later. "_Everywhere_." He was answered be a snicker.

"_Well you are at a school,"_ the Avenger replied dryly. Beach Head grumbled slightly under his breath.

"_Look Wayne,"_ Tony Stark said after a moment. _"I know it's hard right now, but that's what makes it a challenge, right? Don't tell me you're going to back down from a challenge just because you don't like it."_

Beach Head froze a moment. Damn it, why did the other man have to phrase it like that? He was fully content with complaining about the X-Men's lack of discipline, as well as about the walking aneurism known as Remy LeBeau.

"I'm not going to back down," he replied stiffly.

"_Good,"_ Tony replied. _"The next time I talk to you, I fully expect a report detailing how you've managed to get at least half of the X-Men to do PT." _Wayne felt himself smirk for the first time since the conversation started.

"Half?" Beach Head drawled. "Ah'll get all of them." Tony laughed again.

"_I've got to get going,"_ the Avenger finally said. _"I'm actually back in California at the moment so I can take care of some company business. I'm going back to the Pit tomorrow."_

"Okay," Beach Head replied. "Ah'll talk to you later." He hesitated a moment. The ranger debated whether or not to say what was on his mind. After a moment, he gave in.

"Uh…Tony…thanks for calling," Wayne said awkwardly. Tony had been a good friend so far, even if they hadn't known each other very long.

"_Hey, no problem,"_ Tony said. _"I wanted to check up on you. Tell Ed I said hi." _Beach Head told him that he would. There was a click as the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a while before looking at the door. Wayne was surprised to find that talking with Tony had improved his mood a bit.

The ranger stripped off his sweaty fatigues. He nearly put on a new pair, but after a moment of thought, he dressed in simple civilian attire. The green button down shirt and jeans felt odd to wear. He neatly tucked the shirt in and put a sturdy, brown belt on. With fresh resolve, Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden walked out of the room.

If the X-Men lacked discipline, then it was up to him to remedy it.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:45 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Lifeline sighed as the Danger Room's simulation finally ended. He hadn't liked being forced to remain training while Beach Head had been told to leave. Edwin could tell that his friend had been embarrassed and frustrated.

Even worse, Professor Xavier had changed the level of the training seminar, including adding the holographic images of people. The medic had balked at fighting them, which had produced a stern rebuke from the professor.

"_Your ideals are admirable," the professor had told him. "And I wish we lived in a world where you could realistically live them out, but we don't. You are here to learn how to use your abilities and that includes using them for possible combat."_

Lifeline had responded by pointing out that he'd managed just fine in a military unit. Neither Charles Xavier nor the two X-Men present in the Danger Room had been too impressed with his argument.

The medic had finally, with great reluctance, done what the professor had wanted. Edwin had rationalized it by telling himself that the holographic constructs weren't real people, so it was fine. However, his own stubbornness had prevented him from actively using his powers as a combat tool when he could manage it. He'd instead tried finding ways to incapacitate his opponents in ways that followed aikido principles.

When he'd had to fight someone called the Juggernaut, Lifeline had defended himself, but had refused to lay a hand on him. Rogue had given the medic an annoyed look as she proceeded to pummel the hologram.

"_Some soldier you are," she'd pointed out afterwards. "Ah'd hate to have to depend on you to back me up."_

"_Chere's right," Gambit had said. "You're no good in a fight. You're really going to stand around while people are getting hurt?"_

"_I'm a medic and a noncombatant," Lifeline had responded stiffly. He'd tried hard to keep the anger out of his voice. "I'll defend people and treat their wounds, but I won't intentionally try to hurt someone."_

"_Fer Gawd's sake," Rogue groaned. "Yer still helpin' with ah fight. Even if yew don't punch someone directly, you're still helping someone else to do it!"_

Lifeline looked over his shoulder as Rogue and Gambit stood together on the opposite end of the Danger Room. They spoke in low voices, but the medic still clearly heard them.

"First de grumpy bear 'n now a damned pacifist," Gambit complained. "Remy don't even know what he's done to piss ole Beach Face off. It ain't my fault he can't get a long wit 'a bunch of undisciplined civvies.'"

Edwin sighed. He didn't want to hear any more of it and right now, he didn't even feel like talking with Professor Xavier about the training. The medic exited the battle simulator with a flash of superspeed. He was standing outside an instant later.

Suddenly feeling very restless, Lifeline floated up into the sky and decided that he needed some fresh air. He flew around for nearly twenty minutes as he explored the countryside. The sun and the wind in his face felt refreshing. Even though Edwin had mixed feelings about his other powers, the ability to fly was one that he wouldn't willingly give up.

With great reluctance, he eventually turned back towards the school. He landed on top of the mansion and sat for a while. Edwin could hear several classes in session. Elsewhere inside the school, he could hear Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Scott Summers discussing their newest trainees.

"_They're both hot headed,"_ Scott Summers pointed out. _"Beach Head won't work with anyone and Lifeline barely wants to work. He just left the simulator and didn't even bother to talk to anyone."_

"_He was upset,"_ Professor Xavier said calmly. _"This is a struggle for both of them. Beach Head and Lifeline are both accustomed to working inside a military environment. Wayne, however, is having a harder time adjusting to us."_

"_But that's the thing I don't understand,"_ Cyclops said. _"Lifeline is a soldier. I don't get how he can be so stubborn about fighting people."_

"_He has his ideals and is willing to stand by them,"_ Storm finally said. _"That is an admirable trait in anyone. We should not be so quick to condemn someone just because we don't agree with his beliefs."_

"_I'm not condemning…"_ Scott Summers sighed. _"Look, I'm glad he thinks that highly of other people that he doesn't want to hurt them…"_

"_Then I suppose he'll just have to find ways to use his powers that are acceptable to him,"_ the professor said, this time his voice was laced with amusement. Lifeline had the sudden uneasy realization that the man knew he was eavesdropping.

"_And Beach Head?"_ Cyclops asked.

"_Even with the problems he is having, he hasn't been shirking his training,"_ Charles Xavier said. _"In fact of all the students I have ever trained, he is the hardest worker. He's wants to learn."_

Lifeline hopped off the mansion and attempted to distance himself from the conversation. He didn't like eavesdropping anyway, especially when he'd been discovered. The medic sighed and wandered aimlessly outside around the school grounds.

Edwin paused for a moment in curiosity when he spotted a figure up again. A heavily built man was sitting under a grove of trees. An artist's easel was set up in front of him. Lifeline watched for a few minutes as the other man carefully painted a garden scene. He recognized the mutant as Colossus, whom he'd briefly been introduced to. The medic considered going up to say hello and make small talk, but decided against it. Lifeline really didn't want to bother the Russian, especially since he was so engrossed in his painting.

The sound of giggling drew his attention. Lifeline glanced to his right and noticed a couple of teenaged girls watching from a second story window. They giggled again when they saw him looking at them. The medic rolled his eyes as he kept walking.

"_I heard he's stronger than Rogue,"_ one of the girls whispered.

"_Cool,"_ the other one said. _"And he's even got a nice butt."_

Of for the love of God. Edwin felt his cheeks blush as floated up into the air and out of the girls' sight. He heard them sigh when he left. Lifeline floated for a few seconds and debated what he should do.

The medic finally decided to seek out Henry McCoy. He'd gotten along so far with the furry, blue mutant. Lifeline had also heard that he'd been studying the Legacy virus. Edwin had taken notes about the infected mutants he'd examined in South America, as well as some tissue samples. Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, the medic figured that he might as well try to do something useful.

Edwin floated down and walked back inside the school. He tracked down the scientist, who had just finished teaching a class. The Beast greeted him with a smile and invited the doctor to join him for lunch. Lifeline felt somewhat relieved that there was at least one X-Man he could get along with.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:23 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Ororo Munroe glided gracefully into the mansion's vast library. A few students were scattered throughout out it. Her eyes paused on the solitary figure sitting at the opposite end of the large room. Beach Head sat alone at a table, with an open book in front of him. Storm considered the soldier for a moment before walking over to join him.

"May I sit here?" she asked him politely. Wayne Sneeden gave her a surprised look before nodding his head. Storm sat down across from him and laid a stack of papers and several books down.

"Um…" the ranger had an awkward look on his face. Storm gave him a professional smile. He was obviously uncomfortable, so she carefully considered her words before she spoke.

"If you wish, I can work elsewhere," she told him. "However, as you're training here as a student, that automatically makes us teammates," Ororo pointed out. "And if a crisis should arise that warrants your help, either Cyclops or I would be your commander in the field. I should like to get to know you better."

The man relaxed at that. Storm took note and decided to keep her interactions with him at a friendly, professional level for now.

"That makes sense," Beach Head admitted. Storm opened a notebook and took out a pen. She still needed to finish her lesson plans for the rest of the week.

"I'm sure that Professor Xavier and Jean have already explained many things to you," Ororo told him. "However, if you have any questions about anything, please feel free to ask me."

"I will," the ranger replied. He paused a moment before adding, "Thank you." Storm nodded and began to work on a lesson plan. The man went back to reading his book. Ororo noticed that he was taking occasional notes as he read. She watched out of the corner of eyes as he carefully wrote something into a notebook. Storm hid a small smile. The ranger wrote in the small, neat script of an academic. His handwriting was very close to how Hank McCoy wrote.

"Have you found our library adequate?" she asked. Storm looked up at him. "You seemed to have found something interesting." Beach Head shrugged in reply.

"It's a book about ancient Greek warfare," the ranger replied respectfully. "I write things down that I want to remember. There's nothing else for me to do when I'm not training. I might as well make use of the library."

Storm studied him for a moment. She didn't know much about the man, other than that he was a ranger and in GI Joe. Ororo didn't recall that he'd ever attended college. She also wasn't sure what kind of training he'd had in the military. Judging from what the professor had said, however, Beach Head was a very intelligent and very observant individual. It didn't surprise her that he would self-educate himself during his free time.

"What…are you working on?" he asked hesitantly. The ranger seemed to be making an effort to take part in the conversation, which Ororo took as a good sign.

"I teach English and American history," she answered. "I'm working on lesson plans at the moment. After I'm finished, I have papers that I need to grade." The ranger seemed slightly interested after she'd said that.

"What area of American history are you teaching now?" he asked.

"We are currently covering the Great Depression," Storm answered. "My students were instructed to write an essay about one aspect of the New Deal. I have yet to grade them." She indicated a small stack of papers. Beach Head gave them a curious look.

"You may look at them if you wish," she said. The ranger reached over and plucked an essay from the pile. He scanned it for a moment before scowling slightly.

"This essay doesn't even have a thesis in the introduction and there are only two sentences in the conclusion," Wayne Sneeden criticized. "And there're grammar mistakes." Ororo resisted raising an eyebrow as she studied the ranger.

"Would you please show me?" she asked. The ranger gave her a confused look.

"Why?" he asked. "You're the teacher. Can't you see them?"

"Yes," she answered matter of factly. "I only wish to see how you would grade the paper, if you were the teacher." Beach Head looked surprised for a moment before shrugging. He put the essay down and began to go through it with her, pointing out all of the grammar mistakes, as well as problems with the student's research.

"The content's not bad," the ranger said. The essay in question had focused on racism within the New Deal. "He's right about minorities being pushed out of jobs by unemployed whites. But FDR couldn't put any guarantees into the New Deal to protect minority workers against racism. If he would have, it wouldn't have passed Congress. It wasn't morally right, but I think he probably did the most he could do politically. Eleanor handled most of the civil rights issues since he couldn't."

Ororo Munroe raised an eyebrow. The man knew his history. There was a lot more to Beach Head than he let on.

"So how would you grade this paper?" she asked him. "Theoretically at least, if you were the teacher." The ranger stared thoughtfully down at the paper. Storm was pleased that she'd found a way to mentally engage him.

"Probably a 'B,' or a 'B minus'," he answered. "If the grammar was better, I'd have given it a B plus." Storm gave a satisfied nod. That was close to the grade she probably would have given it.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind grading papers for me," she said. Ororo was curious to see what kinds of grades the ranger would give. She would of course go over the essays herself to double check them. Besides, Beach Head seemed to be bored.

"What?" Wayne Sneeden asked, completely caught off guard. "I'm not a damned teacher. I have no idea what to look for."

"On the contrary," Storm replied. "You have a natural eye for catching grammar and you seem to know the history of this period well." The ranger continued to protest and Ororo felt her lips quirk slightly.

"You said yourself that you had nothing to do," she reminded him dryly. Wayne Sneeden stared at her for a long moment.

"You're good," he muttered.

"I should be," she replied calmly. "As a teacher and as one of the X-Men's field commanders, I should be able to notice strengths and weaknesses…and be able to exploit them." Beach Head gave her a slightly admiring look before shaking his head.

"Ah suppose you're kind of my commander here, so Ah don't really have a choice, do Ah?" he asked ruefully. Storm smiled slightly as she pushed the stack of papers his way.

"Of course you do," she told him. "You don't have to help me at all. I can do them after I finish with the lesson plans." The ranger considered that for a moment.

"You're trying to guilt trip me," he said. "By making it sound like it gives you a lot more work if I don't help."

"Not precisely," Storm smiled. "But it would of course be helpful if you did accept this mission." Beach Head's lips twitched at the word 'mission.'

"Fine," the ranger replied. "What do I need to look for?"

_I think you already have a good idea_, Storm thought. She didn't voice it however. Instead, she explained that the essays were all required to use at least four sources. At least one of the four had to be a primary source. Wayne Sneeden nodded as he listened to her explain the requirements, as well as her grading standards.

Beach Head set to work on the essays. Storm quietly worked on her lesson planning until Jubilee suddenly rushed into the room.

"Storm! Angelo and Shawn TP'd the girls' dorms!" she complained. "And it stinks too!" Storm sighed as she gathered up her things and stood up. Beach Head chuckled under his breath.

"It's like they're junior greenshirts," he muttered. Storm didn't know what 'greenshirts' were, but the ranger didn't seem surprised by the prank. If anything, he seemed somewhat amused.

"If you'll excuse me," Storm told him. "I need to go discipline a few rowdy students."

The ranger nodded at her. Ororo Munroe followed Jubilee out of the library and walked swiftly towards the students' dormitory. Once she arrived, order was quickly restored and punishments were swiftly meted out. Two very unhappy teenaged boys spent the next two hours cleaning up their mess.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:11 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"What're you doing?"

Beach Head looked up from a particularly atrocious essay about Eleanor Roosevelt to see Lifeline curiously watching him. The grammar was horrendous and the student had gotten all of his facts from only two sources, one which of course _had_ to be Wikipedia. The ranger shook his head as he neatly wrote _'Wikipedia is not a valid source. Next time, try looking in the school library.' _at the bottom of the paper.

"I got suckered into grading papers," Wayne scowled after he finished writing. "Storm's making me." Edwin snickered and sat down next to the grumpy ranger. Beach Head pushed a pile of unread papers to the left to give him some room.

"How'd your day go?" Beach Head asked. The medic shrugged.

"Had my pacifism questioned, talked with Beast about the Legacy virus …got ogled by some teenaged girls…speaking of which…" Lifeline nodded his head towards the opposite end of the library. Beach Head looked to see a small group of teenagers, mostly girls, standing around and gossiping. They were giggling and were glancing every so often at the two Joes.

"Great," Beach Head muttered.

"It gets better," Lifeline grinned. "You should hear what they're saying." The ranger was going to reply that he wasn't interested in what the little pogues were talking about, but curiosity got the better of him. He reached into the Edwin's mind and 'listened' through his ears.

"…_the shorter guy is cute…"_

"_He's not as hot as the other guy," _a different teenager said. Beach Head felt his face redden. It was bad enough to listen to a conversation like that…it was even worse coming from a couple of girls who probably weren't even seventeen.

"_They must be new teachers,"_ a boy said. Some of the girls disagreed, but the teenager persisted. _"Dude…they're __**totally**__ teachers."_

"_I don't know,"_ another girl said_. "They could just be training here."_

"_They're training with the X-Men,"_ the boy persisted. _"And all of the X-Men teach, even just as subs. Even Wolverine teaches."_

"_Phys Ed's been great without him,"_ a different boy said. _"I hate doing the mile laps he makes us do."_

"_Professor Logan's not that bad,"_ another teenager said. _ "And I still don't think those guys are teachers."_

Edwin started chuckling softly under his breath. Beach Head knew that he had a strange look on his own face, judging from the medic's mind. The ranger was suddenly very conscious of the history papers sitting in front of him.

"_What'd you think they teach?"_ a girl asked. _ "Or will teach?"_

"_Go ask them,"_ a teenager urged.

"_I'm not asking them, you ask them!"_ she replied. A snort escaped Lifeline's mouth. Beach Head could tell that he was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. The ranger didn't really see what was so funny. He was getting annoyed, a bit embarrassed, _and_ maybe it _was_ slightly amusing, but still…

"_I think one of them's grading some papers,"_ a girl said. _"The hot one in the green shirt." _Beach Head groaned slightly, as he was the one wearing the green shirt grading damned high school papers. He scowled down at the red pen in his hand. Lifeline's shoulders began to shake as he laughed silently, or almost silently. The ranger easily felt the man's amusement.

"_Really?"_ one of the boys said. _"Maybe he is a teacher…"_

"Ah ain't a damned teacher!" Beach Head bellowed, turning around in his seat to glare across the library. The group of students jumped and stared wide eyed at the two Joes. Lifeline slapped his face, but still continued to chuckle under his breath. This of course didn't help the ranger's growing irritation.

"Oh yeah?" One of the girls countered boldly. "Then why're you grading papers?" Beach Head scowled at the teenager. She squeaked slightly, but refused to back down.

"Ah'm…" Beach Head paused. The girl did have a point. "Ah'm doin' a favor for Storm…now scram and stop oglin' us!" he barked. "We're above your age limit anyway!" The group of teenagers quickly scattered. Lifeline finally couldn't hold his amusement in any more. He began to laugh hard and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Laugh it up you danged medic," Wayne growled. "It ain't funny."

"Course not…" Edwin managed between laughs. He paused a moment and tried to collect himself. "Professor Beach Head…" Lifeline couldn't help adding. The medic broke into laughter again and Wayne sighed.

The two men sat for a while and talked quietly, at least after Lifeline got over his laughing fit. Beach Head glared down at one of the essays. This one by far had the worst grammar. He sighed again as he soon covered the paper with red ink. Whoever Sarai Demsky was, she was going to be a sad girl when she got her paper back. While Wayne wasn't experienced enough to really be able to tell the difference between middle school and high school level English, he was fairly certain that the essay failed to meet even fifth or sixth grade requirements. It was certainly not sophomore level English. That much he did recall from his own school days.

"A lot of kids are going to be crying when they get their papers back," Edwin observed dryly. Beach Head shrugged. If they wanted to do well in school, then they should produce better essays. Besides, not all of the essays were horrible. Quite a few were decent or even good for their grade level.

"Storm will probably go over them anyway before she hands them back," Wayne said. "I don't really know why she's even making me do this, other than to give me something to do."

"Good practice?" a new voice asked. Dr. Hank McCoy smiled down at the two Joes before asking if he could have a seat. Both men motioned towards an empty chair.

"Practice?" Beach Head asked. The scientist shrugged as he peered down at the marked up papers.

"Hmm…" the Beast mused. "A bit on the harsh side…but you not only circled what was wrong, you also wrote how to correctly fix the errors."

"Of course I did," Wayne said, somewhat surprised. "How're they supposed to learn what they did wrong if they don't have any examples?" It was exactly like trying to teach his recruits a new maneuver. How could he, as a drill instructor, expect his greenshirts to do something right without showing them the correct way to fix their screw ups?

Hank McCoy smiled again as he pushed up the glasses that had slipped down his nose.

"You're a drill instructor, correct?" the Beast asked. Wayne nodded.

"Then your primary role is that of a teacher," the other man pointed out. "I imagine that Storm realized this and was testing the waters, so to speak."

"I train people how to kill, accomplish their missions, and come back home alive," Beach Head pointed out. "Not how to write an English sentence without tripping over yourself." Wayne reached over and picked up the essay by the Demsky girl. "And Ah swear, if this essay was a mine field, this girl would've been killed even before she made it to the second paragraph."

Lifeline snorted, apparently amused by the analogy. The Beast's eyes twinkled with hidden humor as well.

"Is that Sarai Demsky's paper?" he asked. Beach Head raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hank McCoy sighed as he took the essay and scanned it.

"She's one of our more troubled students," Hank said. "Her parents abandoned her at an orphanage when she was still a toddler. No one of course wanted to adopt a child with physical mutations like hers. She ended up on the street and grew up with a gang for a family. We found her about a year ago and brought her to the Xavier Institute, but…"

"But the kid's having problems," Lifeline said. Beast nodded.

"Many of the children that come here have emotional or psychological problems," Dr. McCoy told them. "We do the best we can to help them, but some like Ms. Demsky have many issues to work through. The Xavier Institute is the first real education she's ever had."

Wayne felt slightly guilty for the remarks he'd made about her. However, he still stood by what he'd written. The girl wouldn't learn if she was babied. None of the X-Men, especially Storm, seemed to be the type to pass a student if she couldn't meet the educational requirements.

"How is she even passing?" Beach Head asked.

"She has several tutors," Hank McCoy said. "However, she's a rather stubborn individual. Ms. Demsky is trying; however…she is still having problems with her school work, as well as dealing with her classmates. We may have to hold her back next year."

Beach Head took the girl's paper back from Hank McCoy and frowned slightly at it. He wasn't surprised anymore by the essay's atrocious writing. The kid, after all, hadn't had any structure or education growing up. What bothered him even more was that there were a lot more children growing up like her.

"Point her out to me sometime," he told Beast. Wayne really didn't know what he would do, or if he could even do anything. He wasn't a teacher or a counselor, he was a ranger. If Xavier or Storm couldn't do anything more than they already were, then he sure as hell couldn't do anything to help the little pogue. However, he did at least want to be able to put a face to the girl's name.

Henry McCoy smiled, pleased by the ranger's interest. The blue mutant reached into a pocket and pulled out two flash drives. He handed them to the GI Joe medic.

"This is some of the research I've done on the Legacy virus," Dr. McCoy said. "You'd expressed interest in learning more about it."

"Maybe Lifeline can help you," Beach Head suggested. He had full confidence in the medic's ability to contribute, even if he wasn't a world renowned geneticist.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Dr. McCoy said. "I would enjoy the company as well...from both of you."

Beach Head found himself liking the furry mutant. Henry McCoy was a highly intelligent, as well as kind, person. There was a certain humble eloquence to the man's voice that made you sit up and notice him.

"By the way…before I forget," Beast said, looking at Lifeline. "I leave for Muir Island on Thursday to collect Moira…Dr. MacTaggert's research," the furry mutant said. "Would you be willing to cover my biology classes on Thursday and Friday?" Lifeline looked stunned for a moment and Beach Head bit back a snicker.

"Um…sure…" the medic answered hesitantly. "I've never taught a high school class before though…" Hank waved him off, apparently confident in Edwin's ability to handle it. The other mutant seemed both pleased and relieved to find a substitute for his classes.

"Excellent," Beast answered. "Now I just need to get someone to cover my chemistry classes…perhaps I can get Peter to come in and do it," the mutant mused to himself. Lifeline and Beach Head looked at each other and shrugged, not sure who 'Peter' was.

"Ah…I'm sorry," Hank apologized, noticing their blank expressions. "Peter Parker. He's a friend of ours."

"Is he a mutant too?" Lifeline asked. The Beast shook his head.

"No, but he is a mutate," he answered. He hesitated a moment and Beach Head raised an eyebrow when he read the man's mind. Henry McCoy gave a small grin when he noticed, realizing that the ranger had read his thoughts.

"He's Spiderman," the scientist explained, mainly for Lifeline's benefit. "This information of course doesn't pass beyond the two of you."

"Of course," the two Joes answered. Beast nodded and stood up. He bid them farewell, gathered up the books he'd been carrying, and walked off. Beach Head turned to look at Lifeline and didn't bother to hide the large smirk on his face.

"Get it out of your system," Lifeline sighed, knowing full well what was coming.

"Of course…_Professor_ Lifeline," Beach Head smirked. "It ain't so funny now…is it _Professor_ Lifeline?" The medic groaned slightly.

"Shut up and finish grading your papers," Lifeline finally said.

"Of course, Professor…"

"Shut up Wayne!"

* * *

_Time:__ 18:45 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Jean Grey took a sip of coffee as she thought about the school's two, newest students. She'd spent the last hour and a half helping a particularly ornery ranger develop his telekinetic abilities. He'd made significant improvements in the short time he'd been with the X-Men, but a lot of work still remained.

Wayne Sneeden was a good student. He tried until he got something right, no matter how long or hard he had to work at it. The ranger had begun to develop finer control and was able to manipulate his powers in smaller, but more difficult ways. Jean had created a psionic puzzle with her mind. It had taken Beach Head a while, but he had finally managed to deconstruct it one piece at a time.

"How'd it go?" her husband asked. Scott sat down next to her. She knew she was referring to the training session.

"Fine," Jean told him. "The professor is thinking about removing the remaining mental blocks in a few days. I'm going to start showing Beach Head how to create force fields." The ranger might not be powerful enough to create strong fields at the moment, but Jean felt that his abilities would increase enough after the blocks were removed, allowing him to do it more easily.

She also suspected that he was unconsciously using his powers to slightly enhance his physical stamina. Jean didn't think that the ranger would be too happy if that was true. He seemed to take great pride in the physical level he'd worked himself up to.

The sound of arguing drew both of their attention. A Cajun accent, mixed with the distinct sound of a pissed Alabama voice, drifted in from the hallway. Jean sighed as she felt Beach Head's irritation spike as he clashed with Gambit.

"Damn it," Cyclops swore. "I'm tired of listening to those two go at it."

He stomped out of the room to break up the fight. Jean shook her head as she continued to relax and drink her coffee. Beach Head was a very prickly person and Gambit was by no means innocent of antagonizing him.

Jean took a sip of coffee and flipped open her favorite novel. As long as Scott was taking care of the brewing battle, she was determined to get some reading done.

* * *

_Time:__ 18:51 local time, Tuesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Beach Head scowled at the Cajun standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what had started the argument this time, but Wayne was positive that it was all Gambit's fault. The X-Man had been mocking his performance in the Danger Room again after dinner and questioning what kind of physical training the Joes had. If the ranger had in all actuality started the argument by calling LeBeau an 'undisciplined wild card,' he chose to ignore it. After all, he felt that his criticism had been justified.

"What you got against Remy anyway?" the frustrated Cajun finally asked. "Mon Dieu, you're even worse dan Wolverine. He at least have a sense of humor."

"Ah got nothing against you," Beach Head growled. "It's not my fault that you're a stuck up, uncontrollable little…"

"Shut up, you ain't so great yourself!" the Cajun shot back. "You can't just waltz in here and start ordering people around like you own de place. Dis ain't de military, ours grincheux!" Beach Head growled in response. Spirit had definitely gotten his vision wrong. There was no way in hell he was going to even begin to like the man, let alone become friends with him.

"Course it ain't the military," Wayne drawled. "The girl scouts have more discipline."

The two men continued to argue like this and the confrontation gradually grew worse. Neither man was quite sure who threw the first punch, but the argument soon escalated into a fight. Beach Head noticed that the man was quite agile and quick on his feet. In fact, he was quite adept at using his feet.

The ranger swore as Gambit kicked him in the abdomen and then managed to knock his feet out from under him. Beach Head later learned that the Cajun was fully qualified in Savatte, otherwise known as French kickboxing. Beach Head was a ranger however and had trained with the likes of Snake Eyes and Scarlett. Gambit looked distinctly displeased as Wayne began to get the upper hand in the fight.

"ENOUGH!" A commanding voice rang out. Both men paused as an irritated Cyclops intervened. Beach Head let go of Gambit's body armor, but the Cajun couldn't resist getting a cheap shot in and smacking him in the head. The Cajun earned an instant rebuke from the X-Men's second in command.

"I don't know what caused this," Scott Summers said sternly. "And I don't care. If you two have a problem with each other, then find a way that doesn't involve fighting to solve it."

Both men stared at Cyclops as if he'd grown horns. Solve their differences in a way that didn't involve them trying to beat the other man's face into the ground?

"Dat's impossible," Gambit said. Beach Head agreed, but tried not to show that he actually agreed. He crossed his arms and glared stubbornly at Scott Summers.

"I don't care," Cyclops told them, clearly pissed with both of them. "I want both of you to shape up now. We're the X-Men, not a group of out of control school boys."

Scott Summers left the two men, who both glared after him. They looked at each other for a long time before Beach Head finally spoke.

"Ah don't like you LeBeau," the ranger finally said. "But Ah'm not going to cross Summers if Ah kin help it."

"Fine by me," Gambit replied. "Remy don't plan on becoming friends wit you anyway."

They glared irritably at each other, as if daring the other man to restart the fight.

"You play basketball?" the Cajun asked. Beach Head tried not to look too surprised by the strange question.

"Yeah…why?" he drawled. The other man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cyke said we can't fight, so I figured I might as well beat your ass on the basketball court," Gambit explained. Beach Head growled and replied that there was no way in hell he was going to lose. The two men walked in silence out to one of the school's basketball courts. Both men stripped off their shirts. Beach Head studied the other man's body armor for a moment before smirking.

"Nice armor," he drawled. Gambit gave him a suspicious look.

"It's a nice, pink color," Beach Head explained.

"It ain't pink!" the Cajun retorted.

"Well, what the hell kind of color is it then, if it ain't pink?" Beach Head growled. There was a pause as the other man thought about it.

"It's magneta," he finally replied.

"Shut up Gambit, it's dang pink," Beach Head growled.

"Only cause I'm dat manly," came the cheeky response. Wayne Sneeden gave a frustrated sigh. The Cajun was so damned irritating.

Beach Head was even more pissed when he lost the basketball game, quite badly in fact. Remy LeBeau gloated as the ranger scowled darkly. He considered throwing a punch, but he didn't want to get into trouble with the X-Men again.

"Ah bet you wouldn't last ten minutes in my PT," the ranger finally growled.

"Yeah right," the Cajun responded. "You can barely handle the Danger Room and you stink at basketball."

"Oh yeah…" Beach Head drawled dangerously. "Prove it. Come running with me tomorrow morning. We'll go on a nice, ten mile run. That should warm us up for the day." Remy LeBeau gave a derogatory snort and agreed. The ranger smirked to himself. Gambit was going to be a Dead Cajun Walking the next morning, he'd make sure of it.

"Good," he finally told him. "Be up at four and we'll go." He continued to smirk as LeBeau's face fell slightly when he realized how early Beach Head wanted to go running.

"Four?" the Cajun asked. "Dat's crazy!"

"Fine," Beach Head shrugged. "Back out and prove that you can't handle it. Not my problem."

Remy LeBeau glared hotly at him as he turned and walked away. Beach Head was looking forward to the next day. Cyclops wouldn't let him pound on the smaller man, but that didn't mean he couldn't find other ways to break him. The ranger resolved that hell or high water, he was going to instill some discipline into the red eyed rogue known as Gambit.

Wayne hummed to himself as he walked back into the school.

* * *

_Time:__ 04:00 local time, Wednesday  
__Location:__ the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Gambit was woken up at four in the morning by a loud knock on his door. He stared blurry eyed at the door, wondering if he'd really heard it or if it had been a dream. There was a knock again, followed by a grumpy bear telling him to get his ass out of bed. Remy swore as he remembered the stupid promise he'd made the night before.

He stuck his head under a pillow and willed the ranger to go away. Beach Head was having none of that however and barged into the room. The former thief always locked his door, but the other man seemed to have used his powers to unlock it. Gambit vowed to make his bedroom door ranger proof from now on.

"Go away!" Gambit yelled. His Cajun accent thickened in irritation. "Ah'm tryin' t'sleep! "

"Get out of bed LeBeau!" Beach Head barked. "We're going running. Lord knows you need some discipline anyway!"

"Remy ain't goin'! Non non non!"

The bed sheets were telekinetically ripped off the bed and a rough hand grabbed him around the ankle. Gambit twisted his torso and planted his other foot into the man's face. Remy LeBeau swore violently as the other man still managed to yank him out of bed. An instant later, the other mutant flipped him around with his powers and dangled him upside down in the air.

"Va te faire foutre!"Gambit shouted in French. The man's eyes narrowed into a hard glare.

"Ah should have known not to trust you," Beach Head growled. "You gave your word that you'd go running."

"Remy did, but not at four in the damn morning!" he hollered. The man was positively insane. No one in their right mind got up at this hour.

A soft knock drew their attention to the doorway. An unamused, silver haired goddess stood frowning at them. Gambit marveled at how even though she was dressed only in a robe at an ungodly hour of the morning, Storm was still capable of mustering a commanding presence.

"What is going on?" she asked, in a tone that clearly conveyed that both men had better straighten up. Beach Head immediately snapped to attention and let the Cajun go.

"Gambit promised to go running with me this morning ma'am," the ranger replied immediately. "It's not my fault he's trying to back out." Ororo's eyes turned on Gambit and the Cajun shifted uneasily. It figured that it had to be Storm that intervened. She was probably the only member of the X-Men fully capable of keeping him in line.

"I didn't know he meant at four, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed," Gambit explained. "And it's not Remy's fault dat he's a sore loser at basketball."

"If you don't think you can cut it, don't come…" Beach Head started to say. Storm cut him off and the ranger stood silently.

"I don't want another disturbance like this when people are trying to sleep," she told them. "Gambit, you promised him you'd do it and you're already awake now anyway." Beach Head looked positively smug as Ororo Munroe left. Remy glared at the man.

"Fine," he spat. "Now get out of here so I can change."

The ranger smirked in triumph as he went out into the hall. Gambit grumbled under his breath. Beach Face thought he'd won, but Remy didn't intend to make things easy for him. At least, that was what he told himself. Once they were actually outside and running down the road, Gambit discovered that the man was a stamina beast. Half way into the run, the Cajun started to get winded. However, his own stubbornness refused to let him show it.

Even so, it became apparent to Mr. Something Unpleasant Stuck Up His Ass that he was getting tired.

"Something wrong LeBeau?" the ranger mocked. "This is child's play, non?"

Gambit scowled through the rest of the ten mile run. When they finally arrived back at the mansion, he collapsed in his bed. Beach Head was going to be a Dead Alabamian Walking. At least once he dragged himself back out of bed.

He just had to wait for his muscles to stop hurting first.

* * *

_Story notes:_

_Ours grincheux is French for grumpy bear, which is one of Gambit's current nicknames for Beach Head (other than Beach Face.) _

_"Va te faire foutre!" is "Go ** yourself"_

_A big thanks to Karama9 for helping me with the French in this story._


	22. Unwanted Battles

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 22: Unwanted Battles**_

_Time:__ 12:14 local time; Wednesday; 19:14 Zulu  
__Location:__ Extensive Enterprises; California_

He watched as the man across from him picked at his plate. The other man, an identical copy of himself, glared down at the seafood he'd ordered for lunch.

"Something wrong brother?" Xamot asked, looking up from his steamed mussels. His brother frowned and poked at the mussels on his plate. Xamot could feel his twin's obvious distaste.

"These mussels are bad," Tomax complained. Xamot frowned. His tasted just fine. The Corsican studied his brother's plate for a moment before reaching over and plucking one off of the dish. Xamot ate the meaty inside and found that it tasted no different than his own.

"Maybe you just don't like them," he finally suggested. It seemed impossible and his brother silently agreed. They'd always liked and hated the same foods. He watched as Tomax took another bite, only to make another disgusted face.

"You probably just ate a good one," Tomax replied. Xamot frowned before trying another one. Again, it tasted just fine to him. His brother was frowning now as well.

"I've always liked mussels," his brother replied. Tomax picked up another one and ate it. A feeling of revulsion reverberated inside Xamot's head and he felt and heard his brother gag slightly. A slightly green Tomax finally pushed the plate away. His twin tried to ignore the mussels as he devoted his attention entirely to his salad. Xamot's frown deepened.

He shouldn't let something as insignificant as this bother him, but it did. It was one in a series of 'small' things that had been cropping up the last few days that shouldn't have been. The two brothers no longer fell asleep or woke at the same time, let alone share dreams. Small differences in taste had risen as well and neither brother understood why. The mussels were only the most recent one.

Xamot had quite by accident discovered the previous day that he actually liked jazz and swing music when he'd overheard someone else listening to it. It was odd, as he'd always hated them before. Tomax had been surprised to walk into their shared office later to find his brother listening to Cab Calloway. The older twin had complained slightly about the choice in music and Xamot had turned it off.

Xamot pulled out of his reflections when he heard his brother's comm unit beep. Tomax pulled it out and answered it. One of the Crimson Guard reported that Cobra forces had engaged Magneto. The Corsicans both raised their eyebrows as they listened.

After the report was complete, the two brothers ordered the man to keep them posted. As of yet, they saw no need to be involved in the situation. They had more pressing concerns to deal with at the moment. A member of the Crimson Guard was up for election in Ohio and the twins needed to make sure that he got the senator seat.

There was also an upcoming invasion to plan for.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:15 local time; Wednesday; 19:15 Zulu  
__Location:__ Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

A blazing inferno scorched through the city's streets. He flew high up in the air and watched as the fire twisted and turned to follow him. Erik Magnus threw up a magnetic shield as the blue white flames burned their way around him. He narrowed his eyes and lifted several cars and one semi-truck off of the street and ignored the people screaming inside. Some managed to escape as he dumped them on their target.

A lithe female figure swore as the metal fell towards here. Throwing fire at them wouldn't do much good considering the amount of metal there was. The flames would only ignite the fuel and possibly damage either herself or the troops under her command.

Fortunately for the Baroness, one of the Cobra troops leapt in front of her and deflected the attack. His granite like hands connected with the semi-truck and he put all of his weight into stopping it. Another Cobra, also a mutant, blew up one of the cars with a blast of energy. A thankful Baroness dodged the other car and sent another scorching blast at Magneto.

"Watch the left flank!" she shouted. Cobra troops, mutant and human, rushed to strengthen a sudden gap in the defensive line. The Baroness wished that a few of Dr. Mindbender's new BATs were present, but they weren't. Even if it had been strategically possible to get them to Pittsburgh in such short notice, the Commander would rightfully have blocked the attempt anyway. He was saving the newest android models for the upcoming attack on the GI Joe Pit.

Half a block to her left, Cobra troops fired vainly at an enormous, obese man. His elastic, blubbery skin deflected the bullets and his heavy weight belied an extremely strong and agile body. The Baroness swore as she got on her comm unit.

"I need Reeves and Marshall here now!" she yelled, referring to two other mutants under her command. "The Blob's here and nothing we're throwing at him is working!"

She grimaced as she fired at another of Magneto's mutants. There was a scream as the woman collapsed to the ground. A roar erupted from Magneto's mouth when he saw his downed comrade. The Baroness, however, smiled to herself.

Frankly, it served the man right. He was the one that had found and attacked the Cobra cell to begin with.

The Baroness watched as some of the non-mutant Cobra troops managed to take down another mutant with a missile launcher. Magneto had come in full force and attacked the cell tucked away in the heart of the city. Cobra had rushed in support troops from its nearest base, as well the Baroness and a few other mutants.

A helicopter roared overhead. She looked up to see several National Guard helicopters approaching. They were fools. The American army had no hopes of stopping this fight and the collateral damage wreaking havoc to the city. In fact, the more damage the better, in her opinion.

As if to prove her point, one of the helicopters went down from a Cobra missile. The other helicopters backed off slightly and circled around the fight.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before someone like the Joes or the Avengers decided to try to interfere. She was proven to be correct about half an hour later. Miss Marvel and Captain America arrived just as they were beginning to beat back Magneto's forces. Shortly after that, three GI Joe Tomahawks arrived.

The middle of Pittsburgh became a three way war zone.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:50 local time; Wednesday; 19:50 Zulu  
__Location:__ Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

"This is looking sticky Flint, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Someone asked. Flint looked grim as he surveyed the superhuman battle raging below.

"Contain the fight and stop the fighting," the warrant officer answered.

"What about Magneto?" Chuckles asked. "He's doing us a favor, isn't he? He found a Cobra cell and attacked it for us."

"Magneto also doesn't care if civilians are killed, unless they're mutants," Flint answered.

The stickiness of the situation wasn't lost on him. Magneto hated the American government for the rampant anti-mutant bias in the country and he'd more than once attacked government installations. By aiding him, the Joes were unofficially sanctioning his extreme anti-human and anti-government behavior. On the other hand, Magneto also considered Cobra to be an enemy and as the old saying went, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"And how're we supposed to fight against mutant powers?" Lift Ticket asked doubtfully from the cockpit. "It's not like we even have Beach Head and Lifeline here."

"We'll make do," Flint responded sharply. The Avengers had sent Ms. Marvel and Captain America. Tony Stark and James Rhodes were also on their way. It irked the proud warrant officer to no end that the Joes needed to rely on other people for help instead of being able to do the job themselves, but at the same time he was glad for the help.

Before Beach Head had left for Charles Xavier's school, the two men had surprisingly been in agreement when they both told Hawk that the Joes needed to begin conducting battle simulations on how to fight against superpowers. As of yet, however, the new training scenarios hadn't been completely written and implemented yet. This was going to be a crash course on how to fight mutant abilities.

Flint didn't like that one bit.

"So _whose_ side are we on in this one?" Roadblock asked. Flint sighed in frustration, as he himself wasn't entirely sure.

"We've been ordered to prevent more collateral damage and civilian death," he replied. "We're to take out Cobra with the hopes that helping Magneto will bring an early end to the fight." Hawk had also expressed the hope that maybe by helping the Brotherhood of Mutants, they might be able to show Magneto that not all humans hated mutants. Even Flint had thought that it might be too optimistic and the general had agreed.

"_Hey Flint!"_ Rock n Roll shouted over the comm unit. _"Cobra's got Magneto cornered! Do we help or not?"_

Flint swore as he listened to the report. Several Cobra, under the command of the Baroness, had cornered the mutant leader by a university campus. Two blocks from him, the Blob was tearing through Cobra troopers as well as civilian bystanders.

"_I'll handle the Blob,"_ Miss Marvel's voice said over the unit.

"Unit one, back up Magneto," Flint finally ordered. "Deploy the A.W.E. Strikers and the Wolverine."

Flint watched as the two other Tomahawks each lowered a Striker, with two Joes in each one. Meanwhile, Cover Girl plowed through the line of firing. The two vehicles followed after her. He winced as a plasma discharge bounced off of the tank's armor. The new Wolverine was an experimental one, as Tony Stark had upgraded the armor to make it more durable.

Sci Fi targeted his laser weapon on the Baroness as Mercer whipped one of the Strikers through a now broken line of Cobra troops. Captain America leapt through a volley of fire and threw his shield at one of the Cobra mutants. It struck the man in the face and left him unconscious. The Avenger retrieved his shield and hitched a ride on the other Striker, which was being driven by Leatherneck. Jinx, who'd been the other passenger, jumped out of the moving vehicle and began to slash her way through the Cobra ranks with deadly efficiency.

Flint swore as something hit the Tomahawk, which sent it spiraling downwards. His heart jumped into his throat as they quickly neared the ground. There was another jolt as something stopped the helicopter before it crashed.

"I've got you!" A female voice called out. The warrant officer instantly realized that Miss Marvel had caught the helicopter. The Avenger lowered the now broken aircraft to the ground and the Joes piled out, taking cover around it.

The ground lurched beneath their feet and partially buckled up. It took all of Flint's concentration not to fall flat on his face. Thunderous footsteps walked towards the Joes and paused. The warrant officer grimaced when he came face to face with a very pissed Blob.

"What's this? A puny soldier with a toy gun?" the mutant asked.

"We're here for Cobra," Flint answered firmly. The man laughed and the folds in his belly shook from the effort. He stopped laughing a moment later as a look of pure rage crossed his face.

"You attacked me!" the man bellowed.

"_I_ attacked you!" Marvel answered, flying at the mutant. "You were hurting civilians!" Carol Danvers circled the mutant and grabbed an arm and managed to pull the Blob away from the Joes. Despite her incredible strength, even the former Air Force colonel had trouble moving the mutant.

Despite the situation Flint took a moment to, well, marvel at Ms. Marvel. It wasn't so much that her powers were impressive, even though they were. No, she had a spectacular service record and could easily have been in GI Joe if events in her life had taken a different course. According to her files, she was probably as good of a pilot as Ace and she'd had training in special ops when she'd served in SHIELD and the CIA. This was before she'd even gained her powers.

All of this boded well for the Joes. Ms. Marvel was accustomed to operating in a military environment and had no problems with taking orders from the Joe leaders.

"Marvel, keep Blob from interfering," Flint ordered. "I don't think he's in the mood to play by our rules."

"_Understood,"_ Came the immediate response. There were no questions or concerns on her part about if she could do it or not. She was a soldier at heart.

Flint watched for a weak point in the fighting. He spotted a low retaining wall and led his small unit towards it, with Roadblock and Low Light giving them suppressing fire. When the two Joes joined up with then, Flint pointed to a tall educational building on the school's campus.

"Low Light, get up there and start picking off some of these guys," Flint ordered. The sniper nodded and made his way quickly towards the building as they covered for him. There was an earthshattering boom to their left as Miss Marvel crashed through a row of cars and into a building. Flint bit off another curse.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to send Low Light up there," Roadblock told him. "That building could go down any minute."

"I know," Flint admitted. There were also probably civilians trapped inside of it that needed to be evacuated. With all the heavy fighting unfortunately, there was nowhere _to _safely evacuate them at the moment.

God damn urban warfare. The civilians always suffered.

Not for the first time, Flint wished that Magneto would have shared information instead of attacking Cobra himself. The Joes or even SHIELD could have taken out the small cell with a minimum amount of casualties and collateral damage. Unfortunately, there was no point in wishing for the impossible. Magneto would never have shared information even if the moon was falling from the sky. The situation had happened and now they had to deal with it.

Flint's comm unit suddenly beeped as Tony Stark came on the line.

"_Rhodey and I are almost there,"_ he answered. _"What do you want us to do?"_

"Stark, go help Marvel with the Blob," Flint answered. "Rhodes, I need you to help us protect civilians. We're northeast of that huge building that's sticking up like some gothic needle." Half of the building had gothic architecture, but it was designed in a blocky way that he personally found distasteful.

"_Understood,"_ Rhodes answered.

The two Avengers arrived nearly a minute later. Iron Man took off towards where Marvel and the Blob were fighting. War Machine landed next to the entrenched Joes, who were firing at a group of Vipers. Flint was relieved to see that Cobra's troops were beginning to pull back.

He watched as a purple haired Cobra Viper went down. His friends' bodies also collapsed as Low Light's bullets reached their target.

"Sniper!" One of Cobras yelled. He went down an instant later, a bullet through his heart.

The rest of the troops retreated and began to run towards the Baroness's position, which wasn't looking good either. Flint looked over to where Stark and Danvers were still fighting the Blob. Dammit. They needed to set up a blockade to trap Cobra's forces. He didn't need to have two of his heaviest hitters distracted from the main battle.

"Someone get Magneto on the line!" Flint yelled into the unit. "Tell him to call off Blob, there's more important ways we can use our resources!"

"_How the damn hell are we supposed to do that?"_ Leatherneck answered. _"He barely wants to acknowledge that we're actually helping him!"_

"I don't care, just do it!" the warrant officer ordered.

"Good luck with that," Rhodes muttered. Flint turned a glare on the Marine who immediately apologized with a delayed "Sir."

A few minutes later, Magneto descended upon their position, apparently eschewing the use of the Joe's communications. The man floated above the Joes with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You wish to speak with me," he stated. Flint straightened as he prepared to lock horns with the man. He was fully prepared for Magneto not to cooperate.

"Call Blob off," he demanded. "We're better off joining our forces against Cobra." Flint was sorely tempted to call Magneto a damned fool for allowing the whole situation to escalate like it had. However, now was not the time to piss the man off. For now, the warrant officer needed the mutant to work with them.

"If that's so, then why did two Avengers attack him?" Magneto asked coolly. There was a certain touch of arrogant impatience in his voice.

"He was attacking Cobra with no regard for civilians," Flint answered. "We're here to protect them, not kill them."

"Perhaps you are," Magneto answered. "I, on the other hand, could care less about human 'civilians.' I'm only here for Cobra." Flint bristled in response and forced himself not to respond with 'You're no better than the anti-mutant bigots,'". He didn't, however, which took all of his self-control. Instead, he tried a different tact.

"And how do you know that there aren't any mutants mixed up in there?" Flint questioned. "And even if there aren't, at least one or two of them are going to give birth to a mutant." Most likely, anyway. Magneto stared down at him with intense contemplation before finally nodding.

"Very well," the man finally replied. "You're logic is sound. We will keep the civilians out of harm's way as much as possible."

"There's a large group of Cobra heading towards the southwest," Flint said. "We should split our forces into a pincer movement and trap them so they can't escape."

"You're not in the position to be giving commands," Magneto told him coldly. "I will give the orders." Flint ground his teeth. He'd been afraid of this as well. Agreeing to work together in theory was a hell of a lot different than actually doing it in practice.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked angrily.

"Stay out of my way," the mutant answered. He flew back up into the sky and away from Flint's group. The warrant officer felt his face redden in sheer outrage. Flint kicked at a bush and pretended that it was Magneto's face.

"God dammit!" he swore.

"Look at this way," Rhodes told him. "At least he agreed to call off Blob and try to keep civilians out of the cross fire." Flint paused in mid curse at that. The Marine had a point. He looked over and saw that the Blob was following after Magneto, having left Ms. Marvel and Iron Man behind.

Flint closed his eyes and counted to three. He willed his temper to stay in check. At least Magneto had agreed to something, even if he had refused to work together with them.

"All units," he said into the comm unit. "We need to end this now before it gets worse. Regroup and…"

"Flint, Duke's on the other line," Chuckles said. Flint immediately switched over to where Duke was waiting. Flint relayed the current situation and wasn't entirely pleased when he found out that their orders had been changed.

"Back off?" he asked, not happy.

"_Not our call Flint,"_ Duke answered. _"The Jugglers are quite content to let Cobra and Magneto pound on each other and do the work for us."_

"They've turned the god damned city into a warzone!" Flint shouted. "We can't let them continue like this!"

"_That's why you guys are to stay there and evacuate the civilians to a safe area,"_ Duke answered, also unhappy.

Flint sighed as he switched back to the other line and relayed the new orders. As to be expected, no one was entirely happy with the situation, even if they agreed on the need to protect the civilians. The Joes and the Avengers began to pull trapped people out of the rubble and shepherd them to a somewhat safer location.

The whole situation was over about an hour later. Cobra managed to slip away, though with heavy casualties. Magneto was quite irritated by it and Flint feared that he might take it out on them. The leader of Genosha, however, didn't attack them. Instead, he and his band of mutants also left the city.

Flint surveyed the destroyed section of the city he was currently standing in. It looked like something out of a WWII photograph. God damned Cobra. God damned Magneto. This fight never should have happened. The Joes could have taken care of the Cobra cell quietly and with little damage. The civilians probably wouldn't have even noticed that something had happened.

He sighed again. The adrenaline had by now drained from his body, leaving behind an aching weariness and a knot of anger. Cobra and Magneto had left, but the Joes and the Avengers were going to be here for the next few hours cleaning up the mess they'd left behind.

"Boys," Flint said to no one in particular. "Life just sucks sometimes."

They all agreed.

* * *

_Time: __15:21 local time; Wednesday; 23:21 Zulu  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters, Alaska_

The Crimson twins were walking through a hallway in Cobra Command when they learned of the Baroness's defeat. Considering the odds she'd been up against, perhaps it wasn't surprising that she'd lost. The only question was how Cobra Commander would react to it.

Seeing as the man in question had ordered yet another emergency meeting, the twins were about to find out. The man did love his meetings. Both brothers were convinced that the Commander often called them just to stroke his own ego. Of course, he did have suspicions about his colleagues that he never bothered to hide, so micromanaging was a necessity for a megalomaniac.

Tomax didn't seem to mind however, Xamot noted. Usually he didn't either, as both men loved the challenge. Messing with Cobra Commander's mind had always served to be a source of amusement for them as well. However, for reasons the scarred twin didn't understand, he simply just felt _tired_.

The business affairs of Extensive Enterprises and their duties with the Crimson Guard also usually engaged his mind and filled him with energy. For the past few days, however, Xamot had begun to struggle with a growing feeling of restlessness and boredom. Tomax had noticed of course, but his twin didn't understand it either.

"Perhaps you're coming down with something brother," Tomax suggested. "We _are_ in Alaska; perhaps you've simply caught a cold." Xamot pointed out that he didn't feel sick. His brother wasn't quite convinced.

"We're attacking the Pit in two days," his brother said. "You should rest up, in case you are getting sick." Xamot getting sick would also mean that Tomax would, at least after a fashion. Even if he wasn't physically ill himself, he'd still feel the effects.

Usually he would anyway. Maybe he wouldn't now.

"There has to be a different reason," Xamot insisted. "None of this started until after Sinister removed the telepathic link between us."

"But he put it back into place," Tomax pointed out, but he was frowning as he said it. Unspoken was the thought that perhaps something had changed after Sinister had messed with their mental link. The two men passed through the Crimson Guard's living quarters. They walked by the barracks and a rec room as they wondered if Sinister was responsible for this mess or not.

Laughter from the rec room suddenly drew Xamot's attention, who paused to glance inside. A small group of Guardsmen were gathered around a table and playing cards. The image triggered something in his mind and a forgotten memory surfaced.

"_Is Tarek cheating again?" Tomax asked. "I swear he's cheating… isn't he brother?" Xamot nodded his head, agreeing with his twin. The two young men, not even yet twenty years old, were seated on the bottom floor of a tent. A dusty sandstorm blew outside._

"_I'm not cheating," another young man scoffed. The twins and the other solders in the tent gave a disbelieving snort. The Moroccan glared at all of them. Every single one of them wore the uniform of the French Foreign Legion. The youngest three of the unit had decided to amuse themselves with a game of blackjack until the sandstorm stopped._

"_Allah's honor," the other young man insisted. "I'm just good at cards."_

"_Well there you go boys," their unit commander chuckled. "It's 'Allah's honor'."_

"_This is the same Muslim who doesn't care if he eats pork," Xamot pointed out. "AND he's gambling. Allah's honor my ass."_

"_Oh yeah?" Tarek gloated, turning over his cards. "Then what about this? Twenty-one!"_

_Both twins groaned as they threw their cards at the other man. The Moroccan snickered as he reshuffled the cards and collected the francs he'd won from the two brothers._

"_Another game?" he asked. The two brothers sighed as they nodded their heads. The Moroccan Legionnaire reshuffled the cards and dealt them out again._

Xamot blinked and wondered why the hell that memory had decided to pop into his mind. It had been years since he and his brother had served in the Foreign Legion, which they had only joined to escape from the poverty they'd grown up in.

"_Stop staring brother,"_ Tomax told him silently. Xamot realized that he'd indeed stopped to stare. The four Crimson Guardsmen had paused their card game to warily watch him, wondering if they'd done something wrong.

Xamot tried not to look too embarrassed as he started walking again. He could feel the concern coming from his brother. Tomax honestly thought that something was wrong with him. Maybe he was right.

"It's nothing," he told his brother. "I…was just thinking. Remember how we used to play cards with Tarek?"

Tomax had a surprised look on his face. He'd seen the memory that had flashed through his brother's mind and had no idea why it had even come up. Neither of them ever talked about their days in the Legion anymore. Tomax, for his own part, wonder why his brother even cared.

"You mean the crazy Moroccan that always cheated us?" Tomax asked. "I remember."

"We tried to cheat him too," Xamot pointed out. It had been a constant game between them.

The Moroccan in question had gone through basic training with the brothers and then had been assigned to the same unit. He'd actually been something approaching a friend, or at least as close to a friend that the twins had ever allowed anyone to get.

"Why are you thinking about Tarek?" his brother asked. "He died a long time ago, why do you care?"

"I don't," Xamot shrugged. "I just remembered us playing cards with him, that's all."

Tomax gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything else. The two brothers continued on their way. For some reason, Xamot couldn't put the card game out of his mind. The image of three young men joking and laughing inside a tent seemed to be stuck on replay. Neither he nor Tomax had played cards in years, considering such a plebian game to be beneath them now.

So why did he suddenly feel like playing? And why did he suddenly have a strange, dull ache in his chest as he thought about the dead Moroccan?

And why…why were he and Tomax starting to disagree on some things? It shouldn't be happening at all and it disturbed both brothers. Even odder was the fact that it had usually been Xamot disagreeing with the things they usually did or liked, rather than the other way around. Tomax's new dislike of mussels had been an exception.

"Perhaps you should go rest," Tomax suddenly suggested, looking at him. "Both of us don't need to go to the meeting." Xamot started to protest, but he ended up sighing and agreeing. Something was obviously wrong. Tomax wasn't the one that was tired and restless. He wasn't the one digging up memories that were better left forgotten.

Xamot sighed as he bid his brother farewell and headed towards their living quarters. He flopped down in his favorite armchair and stared up at the ceiling. The Corsican mutant willed himself to feel sleepy so he could lie down, but his body stubbornly refused. He did feel tired, so he should logically feel sleepy.

He didn't though. Instead, he began to fidget from a growing feeling of restlessness. What the hell was wrong with him? The worst part was that none of the things were necessarily bad, just different. And he and Tomax had never been different. Had they?

_Two young boys sat together in a narrow alley way. Eight years old and identical in every way, they dug into their filthy pockets and pulled out a few coins. The two children counted the money and were dismayed to discover that after a day of begging, they barely had twenty francs between them. On Corsica, or anywhere in mainland France for that matter, it was barely enough to buy a cheap loaf of bread._

_The slightly younger of the two brothers broke down crying. They hadn't eaten anything all day and his throat was parched from thirst. The hot and humid Mediterranean climate wasn't helping the matter either._

"_Stop crying," the older one said, however his bottom lip trembled too. Xamot continued to cry and a few tears finally rolled down his brother's face as well. His brother wiped them away with a grimy hand._

"_Crying's not going to help," Tomax repeated, trying to sound like an adult. He was the older of the two brothers, so he always took the lead. Xamot sniffed and finally held his tears in. His stomach rumbled and felt tight against his ribs. _

"_Sorry," Xamot said quietly. He sniffed again as tears threatened to spill out once more. "What're we going to do?" he asked._

"_Steal," Tomax said matter of factly. "It's the only way we'll eat."_

Xamot shook his head and forced the memory away. He didn't want to think about their childhood, it had been horrible. The slums of Sartene hadn't been pleasant and the twins had escaped from it as fast as they could. They had never looked back.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" he muttered, getting up to pace around the living room. Elsewhere in the Cobra Compound, unbeknownst to the Crimson Guardsman, a much stronger telepath was watching him with great interest. An intrigued Mr. Sinister carefully reached into the much weaker empath's mind and probed about. The twin grimaced as another memory surfaced.

_The two brothers huddled around a dirty newspaper that they'd dug out of the trash. An elderly man from the slums had taught them how to count and read a little. Now they got their hands on whatever they could to practice. French was different than Corsican though and the newspaper was in French. Xamot sounded through the unfamiliar words. Being able to speak the language was different than being able to read it._

"_This is stupid," Tomax finally scowled. "We'll never learn this way. We need to go to school."_

"_How?" Xamot asked. Neither of them had any money except for what they managed to get through stealing or begging. They were already ten and had never been to school._

"_I don't know," his brother replied. Tomax glared angrily at the newspaper and Xamot could guess what he was thinking. He knew his brother well enough to know what he was probably going to say next._

"_It's not fair!" Tomax exploded, kicking the newspaper. He gestured towards the nicer end of the city and began to rant angrily._

"_All those people have all the money they want! Nice clothes and expensive food…and they don't even care about people like us! They pretend we don't exist!" Xamot didn't say anything, knowing that it was better to let his brother get his frustrations out first. His twin had always had a harder time keeping his temper in check._

"_Someday that's going to be us," Tomax repeated for the hundredth time. "Except we won't be stuck up like them, but we'll at least be able to eat and go anywhere we want!"_

_Xamot quietly gathered up the newspaper and folded it. His brother continued to rant and swear words that a ten year old probably shouldn't know. It WASN'T fair. He wanted to go to school too….and he wanted to have an actual bed to sleep in. He'd never slept in a bed before. _

_Xamot was also tired of trying to sleep on an empty stomach._

"_We can't go to school right now," Xamot told his brother. "Until we can do that, the newspaper's all we've got."_

_His brother calmed down and took a deep breath. Tomax finally walked over to his brother and held his hand out for the newspaper. Xamot gave it to him and watched as he opened it back up. The two boys returned to sounding out words._

Xamot banged his fists on the wall. Was there some demon conspiring to torment him today? He didn't want to think about any of this! Frustration and confusion continued to grow inside of him. The Corsican pushed them down. That last thing he wanted was for Tomax to feel any of it. He was already concerned enough.

"Leave me alone," he muttered. Xamot felt himself growing even more upset. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He just needed a walk, that's all he needed. A good walk and some exercise would clear his head.

The Crimson Guardsman exited the living quarters and made his way out into the hallway. He wandered aimlessly for a while, but the confusion wouldn't go away. Xamot pushed down another burst of frustration. He should have gone to the meeting. At least he'd have had something to distract him.

"I'm just saying…Angelina Jolie should totally ditch Brad Pitt," a voice said up ahead. Xamot sighed when he saw Deadpool, Buzzer, and Ripper heading in his direction. Great. As if his mood wasn't bad enough, a couple of Dreadnoks and the maniac with the mouth had to come and make it worse. The Corsican hesitated a moment and debated if he should keep going and try to slip by them, or if he should just turn around. That hesitation proved to be fatal, as Deadpool looked up and noticed him.

"Hey! It's one of the clones!"

Xamot gritted his teeth and kept walking. As irritating as this encounter was going to be, at least it _was _a distraction. Buzzer and Ripper both snickered slightly as he approached and he felt his mood darken even more.

"I'm not a clone," Xamot replied. Buzzer raised a disbelieving eyebrow while the other two laughed. Deadpool scratched his head in puzzlement.

"We're twins," he repeated, "Not clones."

"Could have fooled us," Buzzer replied. Xamot shot him a glare. Anger began to creep into his chest and the Corsican was suddenly spoiling for a fight. Perhaps the odd frustration inside of him had reached a boiling point, or perhaps it was simply a matter of his Mediterranean upbringing. Poor or rich, growing up in Corsica had meant that he'd developed a strong sensitivity concerning his reputation and any insults that might tarnish it.

"I'm not my brother," Xamot snapped. Buzzer blinked and seemed taken aback by that response.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully. "You're acting a little…odd. Aren't you supposed to be at that meeting now?" Buzzer had always been more intelligent that he let on. The twins had never been able to figure out why he chose to hang around a group as uncouth as the Dreadnoks.

"Tomax went," Xamot replied stiffly. "We both didn't need to go." There was another questioning look on the man's face and Xamot could feel the curiosity from him. His empathy was very weak, but that didn't prevent him from feeling the man's emotions.

"Now if you'll excuse me," an irritated Xamot said, trying to push past them. "I'm kind of having a bad day." This again turned out to be the wrong thing to say. The Corsican froze slightly when Deadpool draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Dude…then you should _totally_ hang out with us," the mercenary said. "It's always fun down in Dreadnoksville." Xamot seriously doubted that. He'd seen what Dreadnoksville looked like and it had never been his idea of fun.

"Don't bother Wilson," Buzzer said. "It doesn't matter which twin it is, they both have sticks up their asses." Xamot bristled at the comment. He turned around and shot a deadly glare at the blonde. There was a small smirk on the man's face, yet there was something calculating in his eyes. The Corsican wondered for a moment if Buzzer was intentionally trying to piss him off.

"Go to hell Buzzer," Xamot responded. "I'm not in the mood." He froze slightly when he realized that a slight Corsican accent had crept into his voice. The mutant had no idea if it was because of the odd memories he'd been having or if it was just a marker of how upset he was at the moment. He blinked in confusion for a moment and noticed that the others were staring at him.

"Blimey," Ripper said. "I think you're done right Buzzer. I think he's got a kangaroo loose, he does." Xamot scowled and pushed past the group. He should have just stayed in his room. He should never have gone out for a walk.

However, a certain mercenary seemed determined to foil him. Deadpool was at his side again and Xamot gritted his teeth. Why wouldn't the damned idiot just go away?

"Which one are you, Tomax or Xamot?" the mercenary asked. Xamot gave a deep sigh and forced himself to calm down. He had to deal with this and losing his cool wasn't going to help it.

"Xamot," he answered stiffly.

"Cool, can I call you Xay?" the man asked. Xamot stared at the man for a long moment, too surprised to say anything else.

"No," he finally replied. Deadpool apparently took that to mean 'yes,' because he cheerfully slapped a hand against one of Xamot's shoulders.

"Sweet, Xay it is," the merc responded. Xamot gaped at the man, who had just ignored what he'd said. He heard Buzzer snicker nearby.

"I just told you no!" the Corsican responded. Again, a slight accent crept into his voice.

"What's wrong with 'Xay'?" the clueless Deadpool asked. "It sounds better than 'Mot.'" Xamot gave a frustrated sigh. Trying to reason with Deadpool was like twisting a fork in your brain. He finally gave up on reasoning and decided to take his frustrations out physically. The Corsican slammed Deadpool into the wall and kicked his feet out from under him.

Buzzer and Ripper immediately backed off. They watched in shocked silence for a few seconds before they began to cheer at the sudden fight. Xamot, for his own part, doubted the wisdom of picking a fight with Wade Wilson. There was a reason that the man had a deadly reputation.

Deadpool's foot connected with his mouth and Xamot went down. He tasted blood in his mouth and hoped that no teeth had been broken. The Corsican flipped over onto his hands and twisted his body to avoid a knife. Xamot then somersaulted into the air and leaped over Deadpool's head. He planted a foot against the wall and jumped back off. The mercenary laughed gleefully when he blocked a hand strike.

"Hey, if I win can I call you 'Xay'?" the maniac asked.

"You can probably call him anything you want," Buzzer smirked. "How about 'Buttercup'?" Just for that remark, Xamot planted a foot into the blonde's face. The man swore as he hit the ground. Ripper gaped a moment before cracking his fists and throwing himself into the fray. Buzzer jumped in a few seconds later with a broken nose.

The fight turned into a four way brawl for a short time. However, Deadpool and Xamot were both the superior fighters and it ended up just being them again. The mercenary kneed him in the stomach, to the cheers of two Dreadnoks. Xamot tried to twist away from the man, but the loudmouthed merc grabbed both of his arms and forced him down.

"I win," Deadpool grinned. "Xay it is."

Xamot called him a very dirty word in French. Wade Wilson ignored it, perhaps not even comprehending that he'd been insulted, and pushed a foot into his back. The Corsican winced as the man twisted his arms behind his back. The Crimson Guardsman tried to kick the mercenary, but missed, mainly due to the fact that Buzzer had decided to hold his legs down.

"What're we gonna do now?" Ripper asked. "The fight's over now." He seemed disappointed, as he'd obviously enjoyed watching the fight.

"I dunno," Deadpool shrugged above him. "Let's go play cards or something." Ripper's mouth widened into a large grin, revealing a set of unbrushed teeth.

"Sweet! Let's play poker!" the Dreadnok replied. Xamot felt himself being lifted up off the ground and slung over Deadpool's back.

"Come on Xay old boy," Wade Wilson said cheerfully. "Let's go play poker. You like poker? I love poker!" Xamot gaped as they made their way through the Cobra base. Buzzer separated from them for a few minutes and returned with duct tape. There was a sadistic grin on the man's face as he wrapped the tape around the Corsican's legs, preventing him from moving.

And that's how Xamot somehow got abducted by an insane, chatterbox of a maniac and two Dreadnoks. The irony of it was that he'd actually wanted to play cards not even two hours earlier. However, the indignity of it all meant that he couldn't cooperate willingly.

Therefore, a mixed string of Corsican, French, and English swear words floated down the hall.

* * *

_Time: __19:40 local time; Wednesday; 02:40 Zulu  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters, Alaska_

Zartan didn't quite know how to respond to the scene in front of him. He'd just returned from a nearly week long reconnaissance of SHIELD and had sat through a boring meeting with Cobra Commander. They'd gone over the Baroness's fight in Pittsburgh, as well as SHIELD's defenses. Then they'd yet again gone over the battle plan that was to take place in two days.

While the presence of only one Corsican twin at the meeting had drawn a couple of curious looks, no one had commented on it. It wasn't out of the ordinary that only one would show up if there were other things they needed to take care of. However, it was still rare enough that it raised a couple of eyebrows when it happened.

He just hadn't expected to find the other twin knee deep in Dreadnok territory.

"Man, you suck at poker Xamot," a masked man said.

"Shup up Wilson," the Crimson Guardsman warned. Zartan raised an eyebrow at the clearly irate Corsican, who was sitting at a table with Buzzer, Ripper, Thrasher, and a certain masked mercenary.

"Zarana…" Zartan said. His sister looked over at him. She'd been leaning against a wall and watching the game with an amused look.

"Why is Xamot here?" he asked. A smirk crossed her face and she looked as if she wanted to laugh.

"Deadpool and Buzzer kidnapped him," she answered. Zartan stared at her for a long moment. _Okay…._

"Why is Deadpool here?" he asked, deciding that pursuing the other question might damage his sanity. His sister rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"He decided to join the Dreadnoks."

Well then. Everyone had certainly decided to be busy while he was gone. Zartan smirked slightly as he walked over to the poker group. Xamot eyed him warily as he approached.

"What's this?" Zartan asked dryly. "_Two_ new Dreadnoks since I've been gone?" Deadpool gave a joyful whoop at being called a Dreadnok. Xamot, on the other hand, scowled at him.

"This isn't my choice," he responded.

"Shut up Xay, you know you're having fun," Deadpool replied.

"Xay?" Zartan asked. Xamot grimaced while the Dreadnoks around him began to laugh. An amused Buzzer explained that Deadpool had decided to give the Corsican a nickname. The blonde related the fight, pausing to glare at the Crimson Guardsman when he explained why he now had a broken nose. Xamot shrugged, but Zartan detected a brief look of amusement that briefly flashed across his face.

"Serves you right," Xamot responded.

Zartan chuckled to himself. As amusing at the whole situation was, and as tempting as it was to keep Xamot tied up, he finally ordered the men to let the Corsican go.

"Aww….can't we keep him?" Deadpool whined. Xamot sent a murderous look his way and probably would have tried to kick the mercenary if his legs hadn't been duct taped to the chair. Zartan grinned slightly. He wouldn't deny it; he loved seeing his Dreadnoks get the better of one of the twins. And he supposed Deadpool _was_ a Dreadnok now. Zartan knew how skilled the man was, so he wasn't going to say no to having him around.

Besides, kidnapping Xamot was definitely a check in his favor.

"Xamot is not a pet," Zartan smirked. "So yes, you have to let him go."

Deadpool sighed dramatically as he reached down and sliced through the tape binding the Corsican twin. The moment he did so, Xamot kicked him in the head and tackled him to the ground. The poker table was kicked over in the struggle as the two men attempted to beat the hell out of each other. Deadpool laughed the whole time, apparently finding it all to be a mere game.

Xamot swore at him the entire time.

Rather than break it up, Zartan took a seat and grabbed a soda. You couldn't find entertainment like this on television. The other Dreadnoks decided to join in the fight as well. Tables and chairs were smashed as blood went flying. Cheers and laughter rang above the din of combat and Zartan smiled the whole time.

"Uh…what's going on?" Zandar asked, walking into the large room. Zartan looked over at his younger brother and smirked.

"Just another brawl, like usual," he answered. Though to be fair, this one was far more entertaining than usual.

"Why's Xamot here?" his brother asked curiously.

"Deadpool and Buzzer kidnapped him."

"Uh…so why're they fighting?" Zandar ventured to ask. Zartan grinned on the expression on his face.

"Because Deadpool and Buzzer kidnapped him," he answered again. Zartan watched as Buzzer managed to repay Xamot back for the broken nose. Blood dripped from the Corsican's nose as he tripped the blonde Dreadnok. Deadpool tackled the man from behind and they crashed into a motorcycle and toppled it over.

The fight was drawing to a close when a pissed Tomax finally showed up. Everyone save Deadpool stood around panting and covered with cuts and bruises. The other Corsican twin gaped at the sight of his brother sitting on top of a motorcycle and drinking a grape soda, there being of course, no actual bottled water floating around in Dreadnok territory.

"What the hell?" Tomax yelled. His face turned a distinct shade of red as he surveyed the scene.

"You missed the show," Zartan told him nonchalantly. "Your brother put up quite the fight. Too bad Deadpool has healing factor." Tomax sputtered at him, apparently having figured out through their telepathic bond that his brother had been kidnapped and then had tried to retaliate.

"You son of a…" the other man swore. Zartan listened with amusement as Tomax told him just how exactly he was going to get revenge for having the audacity to abduct his brother. The Dreadnok leader innocently reminded the Corsican that he'd had nothing to do with it and had hardly been in the position to stop Xamot and Deadpool from fighting each other. Tomax fumed at him for a few seconds before launching into an angry rant.

Zartan raised an eyebrow. He'd known the twins to get angry, but he'd never seen either of them ever lose their cool like Tomax currently was. Even Xamot, as pissed as he'd been, hadn't entirely lost his temper. For the first time, Zartan wondered if something strange was going on.

"Let it go brother," Xamot finally said, limping over to his brother. "It's done now, let's just go." Tomax, apparently, wasn't quite so willing to let it go. He uttered a few more choice insults at Zartan, who listened with great amusement. Xamot finally sighed and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Come on, I just want to get out of here," the other man said quietly. Tomax finally shut up and followed his brother out of the Dreadnok's section. Zartan watched them leave with a contemplative look on his face. He looked over at Buzzer, who was icing a lump forming over his eye.

"Are they acting strange or is it just me?" he asked. Buzzer sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's not just you," the man explained. He shrugged when Zartan sent him a questioning look.

"I don't have any idea why," Buzzer responded. "I didn't even notice it until today." The blonde paused in thought for a moment.

"You know what's stranger?" the blonde asked. "I think Deadpool was right…I think he actually enjoyed playing cards, even though he cussed us out the whole time."

Zartan raised an eyebrow, but didn't dismiss the idea. Buzzer was remarkably good at reading people when he wanted to. He supposed it had something do with having a doctorate in sociology. The leader of the Dreadnoks shook his head again.

"I'm gone for just a few days and things get more interesting," he observed.

"How'd it go at SHIELD?" Buzzer asked. Zartan smiled.

"Good. Getting close to Nick Fury shouldn't be a problem," he answered. He'd managed to come back with a fairly detailed blueprint of the agency's headquarters. In addition to stealing information, Cobra Commander had also given him new instructions not even an hour earlier.

The next time that Zartan snuck into SHIELD, he was to assassinate Nicholas Fury.

* * *

_Time: __22:23 local time; Wednesday; 02:23 Zulu  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Duke sighed as he listened to Flint and Captain America each gave him their reports of the battle. He took a sip of coffee as the warrant officer gave an estimated casualty count. Both looked exhausted, but Steve Rogers looked less worn out. It probably had something to do with the super soldier serum.

"There are about forty-seven bodies that have been recovered so far," Flint said, referring to civilian casualties. "And about thirty more are injured. We're lucky it's not worse than that."

"I managed to put a tracer on one of the Cobra vehicles," Captain America told him. "We can trace it and find out where they went." Duke nodded, at least something had come from an otherwise pointless battle.

"I suppose we need to let the X-Men know," Flint said, "Especially since Magneto was involved. Beach Head and Lifeline need to know what happened."

"They might already know," Duke said. "Stark may have already told them." He wasn't quite sure how, but the Avenger had become friends with the two Joes, especially Beach Head. Duke didn't quite put it past Stark to have contacted the two men after the battle.

"He might have," Captain America agreed. "He's on good terms with the X-Men. I'll ask him if he did or not."

"Regardless, we need to contact them ourselves," Duke pointed out. "Beach Head's going to be chomping at the bit to get out of his leave and come back when he hears about it." Professor Xavier had been giving Hawk status reports concerning the two Joes. The X-Men's leader was quite adamant about the fact that Beach Head still lacked control over his abilities and was still struggling with his claustrophobia. It was probably a good thing that Psyche Out was going to the school the next day for one of Beach Head's twice a week therapy sessions.

"Rogers," Duke said. "Give us the radio frequency for the tracer you put on. I know the Avengers will track it, but I'd like for us to be able to confirm it." Captain America nodded his head. He saluted and exited the office.

Duke and Flint looked at each other and sighed.

"You look like hell," Duke told his friend. "Go get some sleep."

Flint nodded his head and left. Conrad Hauser sat in his office and stared at the reports on his desk. Dealing with Cobra was bad enough, but now Magneto had decided to throw himself into the mix. The Joes were going to have to think of a way to deal with both camps now. The whole incident had also proved just how underprepared the Joes had been to tackle a superpowered battle.

He wanted the Joes conducting new battle scenarios by the next day. Duke didn't care how long someone had to stay up to design the new training; they needed something in place immediately. More refined training could follow.

Duke got on his comm unit and requested two new individuals. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Miss Marvel strode in and saluted him.

"At ease," Duke told her. Carol Danvers complied, but still stood at attention. The Joes' second in command nodded in approval. There was another knock on the door and this time Leatherneck walked in. The Marine glanced over at the woman, but didn't say anything as he also saluted.

"Danvers, Leatherneck's in charge of the Joes' PT while Beach Head's away," Duke explained. "I want the two of you to work on a new training program for tomorrow. The Joes need practice dealing with superpowers." Miss Marvel and Leatherneck both nodded.

"Good," he responded. "I want a detailed proposal on my desk by 10:00 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Miss Marvel and Leatherneck exited the office, leaving Duke and a stack of reports. He looked through the civilian casualty list and grimaced. Something like this wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry, no Beach Head and Lifeline this time. However, I do have a __bonus scene__ for anyone who wants to read it. It'll be about another day before it'll be ready since it needs some editing yet. Just PM me and I'll send it. It takes place just after the sentinel attack, between chapters fourteen and fifteen._

_As for the Crimson twins, their past is never fully explained. However, it is canon that they grew up in poverty and had joined the French Foreign Legion as a way to escape it and see the world._


	23. Substitute Teacher Insanity

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 23: Substitute Teacher Insanity**_

_Time:__ 02:30, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Remy LeBeau had a plan.

Was it a fool proof plan? Probably not. If the plan succeeded, he could expect to be repaid with pain and humiliation. However, it would still be a short term victory and in the battle against the grumpy, ornery bear known as Beach Head, that was all he needed.

He'd had a short term victory the previous morning as well. Knowing that a certain ranger was sure to come barging into his room at four in the morning, the Cajun had booby trapped his door. Gambit had placed a chair under the handle as a precaution, but had reasoned it wasn't enough. Therefore, Remy had also placed several water balloons above the said door. In order to complete his trap, he'd taped saran wrap on the floor in front of the door and had poured vegetable oil over it to make it slippery.

At four in the morning, an angry bear had bellowed at his door. At about a minute after four, the ranger had managed to slam the said door open despite the chair. A few seconds later, the ranger's angry bellowing and Remy's own hysterical laughter woke up half the mansion.

Scott Summers had been pissed, to say the least. For some reason he blamed both men, even though Remy had obviously been defending himself and his right to a decent amount of sleep.

No, the short term victory had only been short term. Remy had still been forced to go on a ten mile run and Beach Head had taken great pleasure in making it as torturous as possible. Gambit still wasn't sure how the man had managed to find a ditch full of mud, but he had. However, revenge had been sweet later that afternoon. He had taken great pleasure in proving to Wayne Sneeden that no amount of physical endurance made him a good basketball player.

If the Cajun had rubbed it in the man's face, well, he felt it had been justified. Getting hit in the face by an angrily thrown basketball _hadn't_ been justified. Jean had ended up interceding before another fight broke out between them. Gambit scowled as he thought about the fact that he _still_ had a black eye.

Stupid Beach Head.

Remy LeBeau needed a new plan, a better plan. This time, he was going on the offensive. Therefore, he'd set his alarm for 2:15 am. Let's see how Beach Head liked being woken up at 2:30 to go on a ten mile run.

The former thief crept up to the bedroom door. Inside, his target and his pacifist friend were sound asleep. Gambit paused a moment to consider the consequences of his plan, as Lifeline would suffer as well. However, he dismissed it as irrelevant, but because he was _certain_ that a pacifist wouldn't retaliate.

Remy LeBeau smirked as he looked at the door, which was open a few inches. Beach Head could at least have made it more difficult by having the door shut and locked. The X-Man wondered for a moment why the two men had left the door open slightly. He shrugged a moment later. It didn't really matter, other than it took the fun out of picking the lock.

He silently opened the door and looked at the two sleeping figures. The Cajun took a deep breath and then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Get up you dang pogue! It's time to go running!" To further accentuate his rather loud screeching, Gambit pounded on the door. Two figures immediately jumped out of their beds and stared around. The Cajun tried not to laugh as they both began to start talking at the same time.

"What the hell is…?" Lifeline started.

"Who?" Beach Head asked. Remy smirked as he sucked in his breath and shouted again, even louder.

"Aille, toi, l'ours grincheux!" the Cajun screeched. "Time to go running!"

"God dammit LeBeau!" Wayne Sneeden bellowed, though his voice didn't reach quite the same screeching decibels as Remy's voice. The Cajun almost felt sorry for the GI Joe medic wincing and covering his ears on the other side of the room.

"WHAT'S DE MATTER HOMME?" Remy continued to shout, raising his voice even higher. "IT AIN'T TOO EARLY FOR YOU, NON?"

As to be expected, Wayne Sneeden was none too happy to be woken up before his usual time and even Edwin Steen seemed irked. The ranger stalked over the grinning Cajun. Several items in the room began to shake, testament to how angry the other mutant was.

"What the hell's going on?" another voice asked. Beach Head and Gambit looked over to see an annoyed Peter Parker and Sean Cassidy standing in the doorway. The ranger pointed an accusing finger at the former thief.

"Don't look at me, it ain't my fault!" Beach Head shouted. "This damn pogue…"

"What's de matter?" Gambit mocked. "Remy thought you liked getting up early to go running." Beach Head swore violently as more irritated voices could be heard in the hall.

"Can't you two ever shut up?" An irate Banshee asked. The Irishman looked positively murderous. "God dammit, every single morning!" he shouted. "Can't you two bloody idiots pipe down a wee bit and let us sleep?"

A tired looking Peter Parker glared at them as well. The superhero was staying the night at the mansion while he covered for Hank McCoy's chemistry classes. From what Remy understood, he'd gone on patrol as Spiderman until about midnight before coming back to the school to get some sleep.

Or try to, anyway.

"It ain't Remy's fault," the Cajun denied. "It's ain't my fault that Beachie Boy…"

Remy stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a hand grab him from behind and pick him up. The shocked Cajun looked down into the very annoyed and stern looking face of Dr. Edwin Steen. Gambit gaped wordlessly as the medic looked over at a suddenly wary Beach Head.

"It ain't mah fault you danged medic!" the ranger shouted, beginning to back away. "Ah didn't tell the damned idiot to come barging in like some…"

However, Lifeline ignored his friend's denials as he also picked up the other man, who was still ranting at him. A blast of air suddenly hit Remy in the face as he heard a whistling sound in his ears. Colors flashed by his eyes the briefest of moments before being replaced by blackness. An owl hooted and a warm, early fall breeze brushed against him. The Cajun blinked when he realized that the medic had taken them outside.

Lifeline set them down and vanished with a flash. He was back a moment later. An astonished Beach Head and Gambit watched as the pissed medic dropped a pair of combat boots at the ranger's feet.

"Go, run," the medic commanded, pointing towards the road. "If you two come back in before then, I'm having Peter glue the two of you to the roof in your underwear. He said his webbing lasts a few hours before it disintegrates, so it should be four or five o'clock by the time it disappears." The medic glared at them one more time before disappearing.

Remy LeBeau and Wayne Sneeden stood in shocked silence for several seconds. They looked at each other and stared. Gambit had put on shorts and sneakers in case he actually got forced to go running. Beach Head, on the other hand, only had on a pair of boxers. Beach Head suddenly began to swear and Remy began to snicker. On the bright side, he had pulled the man out of bed before four o'clock.

"Come on LeBeau, let's go running," Beach Head finally growled. Remy stared at him a moment. He'd guessed that this might happen, but he had no intention of actually going for a run. There was no way Beach Head was going to make him go today.

"No way," the Cajun replied. "Remy's going back inside." He had full faith in his ability to sneak back in without Spiderman or Lifeline knowing it.

"Like hell you are!" the other mutant shouted. "You woke me up to go running…we're going running!"

"You're just afraid of a damn pacifist's stupid threat," Remy shot back. "It's not like dat coward would actually…"

A rough hand grabbed him around the neck and lifted him up. Gambit coughed as he kicked at the maniac and tried to pry the hands off. He swore internally as a pair of enraged eyes glared at him.

"Ah kin deal with yew mockin' me," the ranger growled. "But yew ain't gonna make fun of mah friend. Lifeline might save your sorry life someday." Remy kneed him in the abdomen, but the ranger didn't flinch. Gambit was about to resort to using his powers when the man finally let him go. The Cajun coughed and hacked as he breathed for air. He looked over at the ranger glaring at him. A small sensation of guilt ran through him.

"Sorry," Remy muttered. A brief memory of fighting alongside the medic against the sentinels flashed through him. The Cajun realized that he'd probably gone too far in calling the man a coward.

"Ah didn't hear you," Beach Head snarled. Remy glared back at him.

"Remy said he was sorry, okay?" he replied. The other man continued to glare angrily at him. Remy sighed. Perhaps his plan hadn't been so brilliant after all. The fight was between him and Beach Head after all and he'd pulled the medic into it when he'd had the bright idea to wake the ranger up.

"Ah pulled your friend into this and Ah shouldn't have," the Cajun finally admitted. "And Remy shouldn't have called him a coward." The stubborn part of him fought apologizing, but the decent part of him won out. He watched as the ranger relaxed slightly.

"Good enough," Wayne Sneeden said. "Now let's get going you damned pogue."

Remy LeBeau sighed again as they began to run down the road. The moon still hung over head and the sun wouldn't be out for a couple more hours. He thought back to the angry mutant who'd had no qualms about tossing a couple of loudmouths out of the mansion for waking him up. Gambit began to wonder if his first impression of Lifeline had been entirely wrong. For a pacifist, the annoyed medic had been surprisingly intimidating.

Note to self, pacifists were scary when provoked.

* * *

_Time:__ 09:00, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Warren Worthington III was enjoying a nice cup of coffee and the morning's news when he heard an odd voice in his right ear. He immediately froze as the strange voice asked if he was alone. Angel nodded and said yes, he was.

"_What are the frequencies for the X-Men's communications system?"_ the man asked. Warren told him. The man asked him which X-Men were currently at the school. He answered the voice, which seemed pleased. The invisible person then asked for the location of Wolverine and Storm Shadow, but sadly, Archangel didn't know the answer to that. The man said that was okay.

The man then told him that something very special was going to begin soon and that his help would be greatly appreciated. Angel promised that he'd help. The man thanked him for it.

"_You are going to go lie down now and take a short nap,"_ the voice finally said. _"You will sleep for fifteen minutes and wake up. You will remember nothing about this conversation. You have been doing nothing other than resting, as you developed a headache this morning."_

Angel stood up and suddenly felt tired. His head pounded from a horrible headache. He turned off his light and crawled into his bed. The mutant was instantly asleep and he didn't wake up for fifteen minutes. When he finally woke up, he blinked at the clock.

"I slept in late today," Warren muttered. He sat up and looked over at his open computer and a cup of coffee. His head ached slightly and he remembered that he'd lain down because of a headache. The mutant contemplated staying in bed a little longer, but he reminded himself that he had work to do.

He stood up with a sigh and walked over to his desk. Warren took a sip of coffee and was somewhat surprised that it was still warm. The mutant shrugged as he began to read a new business report.

Unknown to him, a Crimson guardsman was currently relating newly gathered information to Cobra.

* * *

_Time:__ 09:08, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Today was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster.

Beach Head didn't say that about most days, but today was an exception. Getting woken up by the Cajun mouth at two thirty in the goddamn morning and then getting kicked outside by Lifeline had only been the start of it. When the two men had finally run back to the mansion, they'd discovered that Peter Parker had covered all of the entry ways with webbing to keep them out.

After a round of swearing, he and Gambit had made the briefest of truces. Between a ranger and a former thief, the two men had easily managed to slip into a classroom window and make their way into the mansion. The next thirty minutes had then been spent plotting as to how to pay Parker back for it.

Their solution had been to fill a water balloon with an odd mixture of cheap cologne and perfume that Gambit had nicked from Rogue's room. The two men had picked the lock to toss their weapon in, only to find that he'd put webbing in his doorway as a precaution. They'd stood there for a couple minutes quietly debating if the Cajun should blow it up or if Beach Head should try to rip the webbing down with his telekinesis. Just as they'd decided on having the ranger try, they'd been caught by an extremely irked Scott Summers.

If Gambit had decided to throw it at Cyclops, well, it wasn't _his_ fault. However, for some reason, the man had decided to blame Beach Head as well. It was only the intervention of Jean Grey that had prevented an optic blast being sent their way.

That hadn't prevented any punishment, however. Summers had put them on kitchen duty, god damn kitchen duty. And, as it had turned out, that hadn't been one of Cyclops' brightest ideas. Gambit had repeatedly mocked Beach Head's sadly nonexistent culinary skills and in retaliation, the ranger had finally dumped a bowl of pancake batter over his head. A small food fight had ensued, which Storm had broken up.

This all, of course, led him to his current dilemma. Charles Xavier had decided to try to play the role of mediator between the two men. Beach Head now had the unpleasant experience of sitting in the professor's office like some misbehaving school boy. Next to him, an equally annoyed Remy LeBeau glared up at the ceiling.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," Charles Xavier said quietly. Wayne didn't quite meet his eyes, but he could feel the man's displeasure. Xavier wasn't exactly Hawk, but he was the one in charge. He was also one of Beach Head's teachers. The professor wasn't exactly someone that Beach Head wanted to have annoyed with him.

"It ain't Remy's fault," the Cajun denied, pointing an accusing finger at Wayne. "He's de one actin' like we're all a bunch of worthless…"

"No Ah ain't!" Beach Head shot back. "Not all of the X-Men need lessons in discipline, just you! It ain't my fault that you've got no respect for…"

"You don't know anything about me!" Gambit shouted, growing red faced. "You've got no right to judge me like…"

"I've got all the right to…" the ranger started.

"Enough," a stern voice commanded. Both men immediately shut up and stared sullenly at the bald man sitting across from them. Charles Xavier sighed heavily as he turned his chair to look out of a window. The professor didn't say anything for about a minute and the silence began to weigh heavily in the room. For Beach Head, it only made the fact that the room, however spacious, was still small. The ranger pushed down his uneasiness as he waited for Xavier to say something.

"Gambit," Charles Xavier finally said. "You know from personal experience that's it's not easy to adjust to life here. You, Rogue, and Wolverine all had problems." Remy LeBeau surprisingly didn't say anything. Beach Head half expected him to start running his mouth, but instead the man simply sat and stared at the opposite wall.

"Beach Head," the professor said, turning around to look at him. "I know this is difficult for you, but trust me, every X-Man here has proven his or her worth, Gambit included. I also know that the environment here is not the same that you're used to from the military, but the only thing I can ask you to do is to try to adapt."

Beach Head didn't respond either, other than to give a small nod of acknowledgment. He really didn't have a choice. Wayne knew he needed the training and there was no way that Hawk would let him come back before the month's leave was up. The ranger's only choice was to suck it up and figure out how to stop pissing people off.

"I'm going to ask the two of you to begin training together in the Danger Room," Professor Xavier added. Both men opened their mouths to argue, but he cut them off.

"I'm not asking the two of you to be friends," the professor explained. "But I do expect the two of you to be able to work together."

"Yes sir," Beach Head replied. Gambit nodded his head in acknowledgment, but there was still a stubborn look on his face. The professor sighed again.

"Alright," Charles Xavier finally said. "I understand that Psyche Out is coming around three to see you, correct?" Beach Head nodded unhappily. As if his day couldn't get any worse, he had another session with the psychiatrist. The ranger really didn't want him or Hawk to know how badly he was getting along with the X-Men.

"I'm teaching P.E. around eleven," Wayne added reluctantly. Xavier seemed to be searching for a time that he and Gambit could learn to 'work together.'

"P.E.?" Gambit asked. "Mon Dieu, you're inflicting him on de poor kids?"

"Shut it LeBeau," the ranger replied. Beach Head scowled at the Cajun. Covering one of Wolverine's gym classes hadn't exactly been his idea, but the ranger had wanted to prove he could help out around the mansion. Storm had suggested that he might teach one of the late morning classes. Cyclops had resisted the idea, but Ororo Munroe had talked him into giving the ranger a chance.

Although to be quite frank, she had basically ordered Summers in that gentle, but strong manner of hers. Beach Head had found it to be quite impressive, as she had quickly put the man in his place. In the ranger's mind, Storm seemed to be the only 'military' like leader in the X-Men that he respected. Xavier was a teacher and a diplomat of sorts, but he wasn't a field commander. Neither was Jean Grey, even though she had proven herself to be a capable teacher and fighter. Cyclops was too much like Flint for Beach Head's taste and in fact, Wayne was rather certain that the stick was stuck farther up Summer's ass than the warrant officer's.

He'd never tell Flint that of course.

No, Storm was the only _real_ commander in the X-Men. She had a natural way of leading with intelligence, grace, and confidence. Ororo Munroe also seemed to be one of the few X-Men who were making any attempt to get to know him. She had quietly invited the ranger to share a cup of coffee with her the previous day and had asked him about life in the Pit. Wayne had gratefully told her about what he'd felt had been appropriate to share.

"Yes, Beach Head will be teaching a class," Professor Xavier told the Cajun, breaking him out of his thoughts. Gambit gave him a skeptical look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Should I dig some graves in the backyard?" the Cajun asked. Beach Head glared at him while Xavier actually gave the other man a wry smile.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Professor Xavier replied dryly. "I'm sure that Wayne understands that these are teenagers and not soldiers." Beach Head snorted. He was rather certain that some of his greenshirts and a couple of Joes were still mentally 'teenagers.'

"It'll be fine," Beach Head said. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't handle a bunch of mini-greenshirts.

"Very well," the professor replied, but he still seemed somewhat amused. "I'd like for the two of you to meet in the Danger Room at one o'clock for training."

Beach Head sighed as he made his way out of the office. As much as he was starting to like the battle simulator, he didn't want to train in it with Gambit. He'd rather work with Jean or Cable on his powers, especially since the professor had finally removed the rest of his mental blocks.

"Try not to make too many kids cry," Gambit finally said when they were in the hallway. "Remy don't like crying kids."

"Ah ain't gonna make the damn pogues cry," Beach Head replied. "And why do you care anyway?" The Cajun swung around to glare at him. Gambit crossed his arms and scowled darkly. His red pupils, set against black eyes, seemed to have a life of their own.

"Remy care plenty," the Cajun replied. "Dey ain't soldiers."

"They're mutants," Wayne replied. "Living in a world that hates them. They need to be able to defend themselves." Gambit thought about that for a moment and to the ranger's surprise, the Cajun didn't contradict him.

"That may be true homme, but they're still kids," Gambit said. "If dey were anywhere else, they wouldn't be allowed to. Here though…dey've actually got a chance to act their age."

"They're here to learn," Wayne replied. "And that includes self-defense, or are you telling me that Wolverine went easy on them?" He didn't know much about the mutant, but based on his reputation and Wayne's own impressions from the one time they'd met, he doubted that the man's P.E. classes had been fun and games. Gambit actually smirked slightly before shaking his head.

"Logan knows how far to push dem, you don't," the Cajun replied. Beach Head glared at the other man. He was a damn drill instructor. Wayne was pretty sure he knew how to handle a bunch of kids.

"You don't know me," Wayne replied, throwing the man's earlier comment back in his face. "I know what I'm doing. Besides…" he added. "It was Storm's idea." The other man gave him a surprised look before groaning under his breath.

"In dat case, you'd better not screw up," Gambit replied. "Ah don't care if _you _mess up, but Remy don't want you to make Storm look bad."

"Ah ain't gonna…" Beach Head paused as a thought struck him. The Cajun was _actually_ concerned about Storm's reputation? As far as he'd been able to tell, Gambit only cared about Gambit…unless of course, he was chasing a pair of legs known as Rogue.

"Think about dat," the other man told him. Gambit walked off and left the ranger still standing in the hallway. Beach Head ignored the fact that they'd actually had a somewhat civil conversation as he thought about the upcoming class he was to teach. Was he really up to trying to lead a PT session for teenagers with powers? More than anything, Wayne Sneeden didn't want to fail, especially since Storm had fought for him to even have the opportunity.

The thought of possibly disappointing Ororo Munroe bothered him more than the rebuke he'd just received from Charles Xavier.

* * *

_Time:__ 09:30, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"You're my hero Lifeline."

Dr. Edwin Steen raised an eyebrow at the other man. Peter Parker grinned as he took a sip of coffee and looked at the lesson plan in front of him. The two men were currently sitting in a small lounge as they prepared to tackle the classes that day. It was their second day of covering Hank McCoy's classes and from what the medic could tell, Parker seemed to be a regular substitute teacher for the school.

"How so?" Ed asked. Peter grinned tiredly and shook his head. He seemed bemused by the medic's response.

"For kicking Gambit and Beach Head outside this morning," he answered. Lifeline shrugged. He'd been more inclined to just kick Gambit out, but had known that a certain ranger would continue to rant and possibly get into it with another X-Man. He had simply taken the precautionary step and thrown both men outside to save himself an earache.

"You didn't have to block all the doorways," Lifeline pointed out. "They got back in anyway and now you've got both of them pissed at you."

"I know," Spiderman answered, still grinning. "They tried to break into my room to throw a water balloon at me." Lifeline rolled his eyes at that. He'd already heard the story from Wayne, who'd had to explain to him exactly _why_ Scott Summers had looked particularly murderous at breakfast.

"They'll find a way to get you back," Edwin told him, shaking his head. "Or Beach Head will at least." Peter Parker didn't seem to be particularly convinced. The human mutate explained how his powers allowed him to sense danger before it happened. Spiderman seemed confident that he could avoid getting 'paid back', especially since he justified the whole thing as 'defending his right to sleep.'

Lifeline decided not to say anything. Parker could discover for himself that superpowers wouldn't prevent Wayne Sneeden from getting revenge. Instead, he looked back down at his own notes. His first day of teaching the previous day hadn't been terrible, but it could have been better. The first classes had consisted of the students testing how far they could stretch his authority and an exasperated Edwin had finally put them back into place with a stern lecture.

Things had gone much more smoothly after that. Lifeline did his best to make the classroom relaxed, but he wasn't quite sure how well he'd succeeded. Today the sophomore level students were starting to learn about enzymes and had a short video to watch, so hopefully it wouldn't go too badly.

It wasn't that things were terrible. For the most part, all the students were well behaved. However, there seemed to be something about having a substitute teacher that encouraged even the best students to try to get away with things they knew they shouldn't.

Lifeline sniffed suddenly as he caught a new, horrid scent. He looked around in puzzlement and stood up from the table. Peter gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"I smell something," Edwin replied. He heard Parker sniff a few times before shrugging. The stench began to grow stronger and the medic gagged slightly. Several long moments past before the superhero finally clamped a hand over his nose.

"What the hell is that?" Spiderman asked. "It smells like something died."

Lifeline gagged again as a sudden blast of the stench hit him. He and Peter ran for the door, only to discover that it had been locked. Edwin grabbed the door handle and accidentally pulled it off. He stared at it a moment while Peter ripped the door open.

The two substitute teachers stepped out into the hallway and smelled the sweet, fresh air. Unfortunately, the horrible smell began to drift out of the room as well. Edwin's nose stung from it and his eyes began to water. Sometimes it really didn't pay to have enhanced senses.

"Open a window," he coughed. Peter Parker opened the nearest window.

"Can you fan it out?" the other man asked. Lifeline shrugged. He wasn't sure how. After a moment of thought, he had an unpleasant idea. The medic bit his lip and sighed heavily. There was one way he could think of drawing out the fumes that didn't involve accidentally destroying anything.

Edwin walked back into the room, opened his mouth, and breathed in a deep gulp of air. The objects in the room shook slightly as he sucked in his breath. A nasty taste hit his tongue and Lifeline nearly vomited.

Okay, so that hadn't been a bright idea, even if breathing it in had removed some of the smell. Lifeline staggered over to the open window and hung his head out. He felt thoroughly miserable, especially since the awful smell continued to cling to his and Peter's clothing.

"What the hell's that smell?" Robert Drake asked. Iceman was standing down the hallway with a couple of students. Peter shrugged at him and pointed at the room. Lifeline ignored the exchange as he continued to look down at the grass. He wasn't going to throw up, he wasn't….

He gagged again and this time some bile rose up in his throat. God damn it.

"What was that you said about Beach Head and Gambit getting me back?" Spiderman asked. Lifeline answered him with a wretched groan. Stupid enhanced senses. Why did he have to teach a class in less than half an hour?

Edwin swore darkly under his breath. If either of the two men were behind this, then he wouldn't let it go.

He should, of course. He should be entirely mature and ignore the fact that he and Peter had obviously been targeted by…whatever the hell it was. However, Edwin Steen was just miserable and tired enough that seeking revenge actually sounded appealing, granted of course that it involved absolutely no violence whatsoever.

"You going to be okay?" Peter asked, looking worriedly at him. Edwin nodded. He was going to have to take a shower and change his clothes before the next class. The medic only hoped that he could scrub the smell off.

"We need to find out what that was," Edwin told him. The scent was starting to go away. He finally pulled his head back out of the window and saw why. Iceman had covered the doorway in a sheet of ice to block the scent in.

However, Bobby Drake waved a hand over his nose and made a face.

"You guys stink," he said.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Peter said dryly. "Next time we'll try to avoid getting hit by a stink bomb."

"You think that's what it was?" Lifeline asked. The thought of it irritated him. He'd done nothing to either man, well….save kicking them outside, but that had been provoked!

"I'll look into it," Iceman said. "You guys have classes soon, right?" Both men nodded. Bobby Drake muttered under his breath while the two substitute teachers looked at each other.

"You do realize that this means war, right?" Spiderman asked. Lifeline fought an internal battle before the angry part of himself gave in.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Peter grinned wickedly. Edwin was somewhat wary to know what the other man was plotting.

"Meet me after the next class," Spiderman told him. "I think we need to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"We don't know which one it was," Edwin pointed out. The superhero shrugged and told him it didn't matter. If both of them were willing to work together that morning, then it wouldn't stop them from doing it again. Even though Lifeline mentioned that Beach Head was getting ready to teach his P.E. class, Peter Parker still seemed convinced that the ranger was somehow in on it.

Lifeline decided to let it go. Regardless of who was responsible, Edwin was fairly sure that it had been unnecessary to make him suffer. _He_ hadn't been the one who had put spider webs over all the doors. No, that had been _Peter's _doing. As far as Edwin was concerned, he had been unfairly targeted for defending his right to sleep without verbal interference. And since he was sure that Beach Head wasn't involved in this little stunt, that only left one culprit.

Therefore, a Cajun must pay.

* * *

_Time:__ 09:47, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Cable was silently studying a set of files when Bishop walked in. Nathan Summers nodded to him before turning back to look at the computer. Nick Fury and General Hawk had slipped the X-Men their files on Cobra under the table. Both men had reasoned that the mutant team needed to be informed, even if a group of generals known as the Jugglers had disagreed.

"Anything interesting?" Bishop asked. The former police officer looked over Cable's shoulder. The older mutant was currently reading a file on the Baroness.

"It's all interesting," Nathan replied. "We should have been tracking Cobra long ago." Silence returned as Bishop continued to read over his shoulder. Finally, the other man decided to emulate Cable and start reading through the files as well. Lucas Bishop sat down at a nearby computer console and pulled up the Cobra files. The man read silently for about twenty minutes before speaking again.

"So from what the Joes can tell, the Baroness is a mutant?" Bishop asked.

"So are the Crimson twins," Cable replied. A curious Bishop opened another file. He'd heard Warren Worthington mention the twins after his disastrous meeting, but he knew nothing more. About a minute passed before a flash of surprise and recognition shot through Cable's mind. Nathan narrowed his eyes and turned around to look at Lucas. The other mutant was staring at a photograph of two identical men.

"You know them?" Cable asked. Nathan felt the hesitation in Bishop's mind as he continued to scrutinize the photo. Lucas seemed more focused on the man with the scar on his face.

"I…I don't know," Bishop admitted. "The one with the scar looks like kind of like a guy I used to know, but I'm not sure. The man I knew was a lot older." There was a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the computer screen. Cable reached into his mind to see what who he meant. He soon found the image of an elderly man with a scarred face. The man, as Lucas remembered him, had been in surprisingly good shape for his age. Like all mutants of Bishop's era, he'd also had an 'M' branded over his right eye.

"He was in the concentration camp with you," Cable stated. An annoyed look flashed across Bishop's face at having his mind read so easily. His annoyance disappeared as he sighed. It was replaced by doubt and…fear?

"We never knew his real name," Bishop shrugged. "He went by the name of Seeker. All the kids called him Grandpa Seeker or Old Man Seeker." Cable suddenly realized where the sensation of fear had come from. Lucas had liked and respected the old man he remembered. He didn't want to think that Seeker and Xamot might be the same person.

"The scar's on the same cheek," Cable pointed out. However, that didn't necessarily mean it was the same man. It was certainly hard to tell due to the distance in age plus the fact that it had been years since Bishop had seen him. The image in his mind might be slightly inaccurate. Besides, Bishop technically wouldn't be born until about eighty years from now.

Again though, that didn't necessarily mean anything. Most mutants tended to age slower than normal humans, even if not as slowly as mutants like Wolverine.

"What happened to him?" Nathan asked quietly. Bishop shrugged, but he still seemed uncomfortable. In his mind, Cable saw a young Bishop, his sister, and two other children sitting and chatting with an elderly man. Whoever Seeker really was, Bishop had obviously seen him as a surrogate grandfather growing up.

"He…was killed," Bishop replied. A deep feeling of guilt ran through the man. "Shard and I….and a friend...we stole food from the storehouse. Our grandmother was sick and…" he paused and tried to push down the surge of emotion building inside of him. "And we wanted to help her."

"You were caught," Cable said. The other man nodded before continuing.

"Seeker…took the blame and convinced the guards to beat him instead of us and…" Bishop trailed off, clearly upset by the memory. Cable didn't ask him to continue. Even without telepathy, he would have guessed what came next. The elderly man hadn't been able to survive the injuries and had died from them. He watched as Bishop stared at the opposite wall, unable to look at him.

"Do you know what his powers were?" Cable finally asked. Xamot had shown signs that he had a hypnosis ability as well as some basic empathic skills. Bishop shook his head and explained that Seeker had been depowered when he'd first been thrown into the concentration camp. He didn't know what the man's mutant powers had been. The old man had apparently been rather tight lipped about his past and had spoken rarely about it.

"He…" Bishop hesitated. "He told us once that the concentration camps were his punishment, but that the rest of us didn't deserve to be there. I never understood what he meant." Unspoken was Bishop's thought that no one had deserved to be locked up in the camps.

"I wonder…" the other man murmured to himself, lost in thought. "Maybe it is…"

Cable didn't say anything and Bishop decided not to volunteer any more information. The two men sat in silence as a troubled Lucas Bishop continued to look at the photograph of the Corsican twins. From time to time, Bishop muttered to himself and shook his head. After a while, the other mutant finally closed the file and opened a different one.

Nathan Summers contemplated this new information for a while. If Bishop's suspicion was correct, then it needed to be taken into consideration. Of course, the futures that he and Bishop were from were now alternate futures. Cable wasn't sure how much they could really continue to use their knowledge of 'future' events in the timeline they were in.

He opened the Crimson twin's file and found the photo that Bishop had been looking at. Cable isolated Xamot's face, cropped it, and zoomed in. The mutant typed a few commands in the computer and watched as it analyzed the image for a few minutes. After the analysis was completed, Cable ordered the computer to generate an aged version of the man's face.

Wrinkles formed on Xamot's face as his hair whitened. Cable added an 'M' brand over the man's right eye.

"If you met them," Cable said, looking at the new image. "Would you be able to tell if it was really him?" Bishop shrugged over at his side. He didn't seem happy that Nathan had brought the subject up again.

"I don't know," he replied, still not looking at him. Nathan knew that the Seeker revelation was bringing back memories that Bishop would rather not think about.

"And if he _is_ Seeker?" Cable questioned. The X-Men were going to have further encounters with Cobra. He needed to know what Bishop would do.

"I don't think he is," Bishop replied, trying to sound confident. However, Nathan easily felt the doubt and dismay in his mind.

"But if he is?" Nathan persisted, motioning to his computer screen. Bishop gave him a curious look before walking over to see what he wanted. There was an uncomfortable silence as the other man stared at the computer generated image. Even with some slight differences, the similarity between the computer image and Bishop's memory were striking. Another flash of guilt ripped through the other man.

"I won't kill Seeker," Bishop finally said. "And I won't let anyone else either…at least…if it _is_ him." There was a note of resignation in his voice and Cable could feel the pain in his mind. Deep inside the man was a need for answers and Nathan suddenly realized that Bishop intended to get them. How Lucas intended to get them, Cable wasn't sure.

The man silently left the room. Cable sincerely hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid, as Bishop had a tendency to be hot headed. He felt after the man's mind and relaxed. Bishop just wanted time alone to think. There didn't seem to be any plans to charge off to Extensive Enterprises, although that wouldn't surprise Nathan.

Cable studied the computer generated image before saving it. The question now, of course, was whether or not he should talk to Xavier or his parents about it. For the time being, Nathan Summers decided to talk to Bishop about it again later before making a decision.

He looked at the image one more time before closing it.

* * *

_Time:__ 10:50, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Gambit did his best not to laugh hysterically as an annoyed looking Shadowcat glared at him. In her hands lay the remnants of a carefully crafted stink bomb. The Cajun did his best to look positively innocent, but Kitty Pryde didn't seem to be buying it.

"I know you and Beach Head were behind this," she said. Gambit blinked a moment before giving an indignant huff. She thought that the ranger helped him? How _dare _she believe that such a brilliant scheme was partially Beach Head's doing when it was all obviously his!

Of course, if Gambit insinuated that the ranger had helped, then it _would_ spread the blame and get him into trouble as well.

"And who says we were?" he replied cheekily. Kitty scowled at him, knowing full well that asking one of the telepaths to scan him was impossible. Gambit had been rather blessed by the fact that his mutant abilities made him resistant to telepathic intrusions. And of course, being the former thief that he was, Remy LeBeau had left absolutely no physical evidence to connect him to the said stink bomb.

Shadowcat finally gave up trying to get information out of him and phased through the floor. Remy cheerfully hummed to himself as he crawled out of a window and climbed up to the roof. A certain P.E. class was about to begin and Gambit wasn't about to miss the show.

When he reached the top of the mansion, he was surprised to see Bishop lying on his back and staring up at the sky. Remy debated on whether or not he should disturb the man, as the two of them had only recently begun to get along. In the end, he decided to go along with his original plan. After all, the roof really was the best vantage point to watch the show.

"What're you doing up here?" Bishop asked suspiciously. Gambit shrugged as he pointed down to a group of students gathering behind the school. A tall figure, dressed in fatigues and battle armor was barking at the talking teenagers. The balaclava was missing, mainly because Storm wouldn't let him wear it while teaching the class.

"Alright you dang pogues, stop talking and get in line!" the ranger shouted. The students immediately shut up and looked at each other warily.

"You got a hearing problem?" Beach Head barked. "I said get in line!" The students scrambled into a line. The line apparently didn't meet the ranger's approval, as he spent the next five minutes forcing them into a neater one.

"That's why Gambit's here," the Cajun finally said. "Dis is gonna be a good show."

Bishop looked at him and back down at the scene. He shook his head, but he smirked as he did it. The time traveler scooted closer to the edge of the roof and Gambit grinned. Even ol' sourpuss Bishop knew that it was going to a show worth watching.

"This ought to be good," Bishop said. Gambit snickered as he sat next to the other man. They sat and watched as the ranger ordered the teenagers to drop and give him fifty. Beach Head soon realized that for the students with no enhanced strength, the number was too high. For others, it was too low. The somewhat frustrated man finally ordered the ones with superstrength to do one hundred while the others did twenty five. That of course led to complaints of 'that's not fair,' or to students trying to hide their strength.

Which proved useless, of course, when your instructor was an empath and a low range telepath. The ones who had tried to fake were forced to do twice as many pushups.

"Alright you pogues! Three laps around the school grounds!" Beach Head bellowed. Many of the students groaned. Remy watched as a couple grinned and then disappeared with a flash. A wind circled the school and an instant later, they were standing next to the sergeant major.

"What the hell are you doing?" the ranger barked. Both teenagers grinned at him.

"We already did our laps," they answered. Beach Head stared at them a moment before sighing and pointing down the road.

"Two miles that way and then back," he ordered. The teenagers vanished and were back a few seconds later. Beach Head smacked his head and bit back a curse. From Gambit and Bishop's vantage point, they watched as one of the teenagers began to teleport her way around the mansion.

The ranger was none too happy when she appeared next to him.

"All done Professor," she said cheerfully. Remy snickered to himself as Beach Head began to question the girl. The expression on his face when he realized that she'd cheated and teleported was priceless. The irritated man ordered her to start over.

"They got to use their powers," she whined, referring to the two students with superspeed. "Why can't I?"

"They ain't done yet," Beach Head told her. "Now start over!" The girl scowled as she took off around the school grounds again. The ranger rounded on the two students still grinning at him. The fact that neither one appeared afraid of him appeared to irk the man.

"As for you two…" he started. The ranger nearly jumped when a boy walked out of the outer school wall. The teenager had decided to take a short cut through the school in the hopes of getting out of running. Another interrogation commenced and the male student was forced to start over as well.

Gambit could practically hear the man grinding his teeth as he rounded on the two teenagers. Beach Head studied them for a long moment before pointing to the road again.

"The two of you get to play tag," the ranger finally ordered. "And you get to keep running until I say stop." The grins on teenagers' faces widened. Beach Head seemed annoyed that it was the only thing he could come up with. The students took off and began to zip around the school grounds. Meanwhile, the other students continued to circle the school. Some of the quicker and more agile ones loped easily around it. Others staggered on at a more 'normal' pace.

One girl came to a stop as she gasped for breath. Beach Head walked up to her and she tensed up. The ranger crossed his arms and stared at her.

"How many laps have you done?" he asked.

"Two," she answered, still bent over.

"Then stop lollygaggin' and get moving!" the ranger shouted. To the man's shock, the girl suddenly burst into tears.

"A hell," Beach Head swore. "Stop…just stop…"

"Good job Beach Head!" Gambit shouted. The ranger froze and turned his head to glare up at the two men on the roof. Remy gave him an 'I told you so' look while Bishop simply sat and watched. Beach Head gritted his teeth and looked back down at the girl. The man looked distinctly uncomfortable and Gambit almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"How many more kids do you think he can make cry?" Bishop asked. Gambit grinned slightly as he eyed the other man.

"You willing to bet?" the Cajun asked. Lucas Bishop pulled out his wallet and waved a ten dollar bill at the former thief.

"Ten says he makes two more cry," the time traveler said. Remy snorted at such a paltry number. He put twenty dollars in Beach Head making at least four more cry.

As it turned out, the ranger was still struggling with his single, crying student.

"Stop crying! Cryin' ain't gonna help!" Beach Head barked. "That ain't gonna help you if…"

The girl began to cry harder and she wrapped her arms around the shocked sergeant major. The teenager bawled into his chest and Beach Head seemed at a loss of what to do. His shoulders slumped slightly for a few awkward moments before he finally threw his hands up into the air.

"Fine," the ranger shouted. "You can walk the last one." It took him about another minute to pry the girl off and send her on her way. Beach Head stared after her and his body sagged slightly. A little voice in Gambit's head suggested that he help the man out, but the stubborn part of himself that enjoyed seeing him suffer pushed it away. The ranger had walked into the whole mess on his own. In Gambit's opinion, he needed a little humility.

Even so…

Gambit sighed heavily as he jumped off of the roof. If it wasn't for the fact that Storm had convinced Cyclops to let the ranger run the class, the Cajun wouldn't help it all. Remy honestly wasn't sure what his friend saw in Beach Head, but she seemed to see something.

"Some of the kids haven't manifested any powers yet," Gambit told him. The ranger turned around and gave him a suspicious look. The Cajun ignored him as he continued.

"A few have some sort of projectile based powers, one has an elemental affinity for the earth, and at least two have shown signs of developing psionic powers," Remy continued. He was sure the man had figured out the students' other powers by now, so he felt no need to say anything else.

"What do you want?" Beach Head asked, irately. However, his voice didn't seem to have the same fire it usually did. Gambit felt an unexpected stab of pity, which he decided to ignore.

"I don't care about you," the Cajun told him. "But I do care about Storm and the kids." The ranger didn't respond as a several students straggled by. The ones who had already finished walked up to them and Beach Head told them to take a short break.

"If you want to do a better job," Gambit told him, "Then you need to tailor the class to each of their powers. Trying to build endurance the 'army' way isn't going to work. Think about how we train in the Danger Room and apply it to the kids."

The ranger gave him a surprised look and didn't seem to know how to respond. Gambit suspected that the stubborn man had too much pride to admit that he'd needed help. Remy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and turned around. He didn't expect the man to say thanks, so there was no point in staying and acting like he cared.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," the other man muttered. This time, it was Remy's turn to look at him in shock. Had the grumpy bear _actually_ thanked him? Gambit was pretty sure that he'd heard wrong, so he proceeded to climb up the mansion. Bishop shook his head when the former thief sat next to him again.

"You know Cajun…sometimes I think that you might actually be a decent human being," the other man said.

"Shut up Bishop. I didn't see you helping," Gambit retorted. Bishop shrugged and returned to watching the class.

"Alright, we're going to have a mock battle," Beach Head suddenly shouted when all the students had gathered again. "But first, I want to know what all your powers are." The ranger listened as each student told him the abilities she or he had manifested so far. He then divided the students into two groups and did his best to make the teams as equivalent as possible in terms of powers.

"Alright," the ranger said. "Each of your teams has a friend that's been captured by the enemy. Your job is to get them back and to keep the other team from rescuing _their_ friend."

The students looked at each other and back at the sergeant major. Remy, for his own part, wondered which of the students were going to be 'captured.' Surely the ranger wouldn't pick one of the students with no powers, as that wouldn't be fair to them.

"LeBeau, Bishop…get yer butts down here!" the ranger shouted. "You've just been recruited!"

"Like hell I have!" Bishop shouted. "I'm not hel….OWW!"

The time traveler yelped as the ranger yanked him off the roof with his powers and dropped him on the ground. Beach Head glared down at the shocked Lucas Bishop.

"Guess what sunshine, you're a POW," Beach Head smirked. He turned to look at the two groups of teenagers before the man could attempt to argue.

"Blue team…Bishop is your guy, but he's been captured by the Red team. Red team, your buddy Gambit is currently being held hostage by the Blues."

Gambit smirked as he hopped back off of the mansion. He'd say this for Beach Head. The man was an insufferable maniac, but at least he had style. The Cajun took off towards the 'Blue' team and began to wail and wave his arms dramatically.

"Lord have mercy, Remy don't want to die! Don't kill Remy!" Gambit hollered. He flopped down on the ground and continued to flail his arms. As long as he had to be a 'prisoner', the Cajun figured that he might as well play the part.

"You hear that?" Beach Head shouted. "Your buddy's dying, so you'd better rescue him. You've got half an hour!"

Remy sat up and watched in amusement as the students quickly huddled around their 'prisoners' and began to concoct how they were going to keep them from getting rescued, as well as rescue their own 'teammate.' A scowling Bishop followed his 'captors' as they moved further down the lawn to establish a base.

Huh. Maybe Beach Face wasn't so bad after all. Anyone who could bully Bishop into doing something he didn't want to do deserved at least a little respect. Of course, Gambit wasn't about to admit any of this. Wayne Sneeden already had a big enough head.

Remy figured that he'd put a few holes in the man's ego when they met in the Danger Room later. Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

"Help!" Gambit shouted. "Remy's dying!"

The Cajun then proceeded to put on the most convincing 'dying in a painful way' act that he could. Gambit was reasonably sure that he deserved an Oscar for it, but then Beach Head had to ruin it by telling him that he was 'overdoing' it.

However, Remy LeBeau ignored him. He was too busy lying 'comatose' and pretending to be dead. A dead man didn't have to answer to screaming, grumpy bears.

* * *

_Time:__ 11:35, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Lifeline carefully studied the students in front of him as he lectured. He still had about ten more minutes of instruction before he put the video on. Several students were nodding off and he was doing his best to keep their attention on him. The medic had walked down one of the aisles a little earlier and had nonchalantly dropped a pencil on the desk of a snoozing teenager. The boy had immediately jumped and given him a deer in the headlights look. Some of his classmates had snickered when he was caught.

Edwin had walked back up to the front of the classroom after that. The boy was making every effort now to at least pay attention, even if he was still bored.

"As we know, enzymes are proteins that can speed up or slow down a chemical reaction," Lifeline said. "And…"

A sudden boom shook the classroom and all of the students jumped. Lifeline could hear Beach Head bellowing outside and somewhere near the ranger he thought he heard Gambit laughing. Several students ran to the window and tried to peer outside.

"_And_ we're going to ignore that," Edwin said firmly. The students sheepishly returned to their seats, but they kept looking over at the windows. Lifeline could clearly hear what sounded like a mock battle raging outside. He finally gave a small sigh and walked over to see what was going on.

By all appearances, Beach Head seemed to have formed his class into two teams. Each team seemed to have a 'base' on the opposite ends of the Mansion's east lawn. A laughing Gambit was sitting in one 'base' while Bishop was scowling at the other one. Lifeline watched it curiously for a microsecond before remembering that he had his own class to teach.

The medic opened a window and stuck his head out.

"Wayne!" He shouted. "Keep it down!"

"Shut up!" Beach Head yelled back. "These kids are on a very important mission and have to rescue their captured comrades!" So that's what was going on. Apparently Gambit and Bishop had been suckered into being 'captured comrades.'

A few of Lifeline's students snickered when the ranger told him to shut up. The medic felt a flash of irritation, as Beach Head's comment had hardly been conducive in establishing order in the classroom. Edwin realized that he should have just ignored everything that was going on outside. However, now that he'd gotten himself involved, he didn't want to back down in front of the listening students.

"Hey Gambit!" Lifeline yelled, knowing that what he was going to say was sure to piss off the ranger. "Why're you waiting around to be rescued when you can just change sides?"

"Okay!" Gambit shouted.

"Dammit Ed!" Beach Head bellowed. Outside, Wayne Sneeden swore as the Cajun decided to 'free' himself and join in the fight against the other team. Lifeline hid a self-satisfied grin as he closed the window and returned to his spot at the front of the class. Most of the teenagers were snickering and a few were giving him admiring looks.

"Alright," Lifeline said, tapping the blackboard. "Back to enzymes."

* * *

_Time:__ 13:00, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Beach Head was in somewhat of a better mood when he and Gambit met up in the Danger Room. His class had started out as a complete disaster, but the ranger had managed to salvage it about midway through. Even so, Wayne was still unhappy with how things had gone. He'd sought out Storm during lunch and had tried to apologize. Ororo Munroe, however, wouldn't have any of it. She'd told him that it had only been his first class, so mistakes were to be expected. The woman had then pointed out that he'd taken steps to address the problems he'd been having and had adjusted the class accordingly. If Wayne wanted to try teaching another class, Storm was more than willing to vouch for him.

Wayne felt comforted by the fact that Storm was apparently willing to fight for him. It was the true mark of a commander that she was willing to look out for her subordinates. In some ways, she rather reminded him of Hawk.

"So what're we doing today Professor?" Gambit asked. The two men were currently standing in the so far empty room. Beach Head could feel Charles Xavier's presence up in the control booth; however, the older man was masking his emotions. Wayne didn't like not being able to read people. Both Storm and Gambit were immune to telepathic scans. That fact didn't exactly help him to deal with the Cajun.

"_Today you're focusing on teamwork,"_ the professor answered. The two men scowled slightly at that. Wayne watched as the room shimmered and waited for the holographic simulation to begin. He sucked in his breath when he was suddenly standing in an underground tunnel.

No no no! Anything but…!

Wayne closed his eyes and forced himself to breath. Both Psyche Out and Snake Eyes had taught him breathing exercises and the ranger made himself use one. He focused on breathing in and out and tried to calm his heart, which had started to beat a little faster. It was just a tunnel, not even a real tunnel, which happened to be underground. There was nothing to be….

"You okay?" Gambit asked, giving him a strange look. Beach Head nodded and tried to glare at the Cajun. The last thing he needed was to lose his composure in front of the man. The ranger did his best to push away the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"Fine," Wayne answered. Inwardly, he cursed both himself and the professor. Why did Xavier have to choose a place that was guaranteed to provoke a claustrophobic attack? The ranger still had problems dealing with a closed room.

Beach Head studied their surroundings. So far nothing dangerous had appeared to attack him. It was just him and Gambit standing alone in a long, dark tunnel. Underground.

Wayne shuddered.

"You sure you're okay?" Gambit asked again. The man almost seemed concerned, but Wayne told himself that he couldn't possibly be.

"Ah said Ah'm fine," he snapped. The Cajun shrugged, but he was still eyeing the ranger out of the corner of his eyes. Wayne realized that his breathing had sped up and he forced himself to take slow and deep breaths. He wasn't going to have a panic attack, he wasn't.

"_Your mission is simple,"_ Charles Xavier told them. _"You are trapped a few miles underground and are trying to get up to the surface. You are in the remnants of an enemy base that will explode in twenty minutes."_

"Fun," Gambit muttered. Beach Head didn't say anything. He was too busy trying not to sweat.

"_Good luck,"_ the professor said. Both men sighed as they began to move quickly down the tunnel. If they were trapped a few miles down, then they needed to find a way up. As they jogged through the abandoned base, the enclosed tunnel began to feel more and more imposing. Beach Head finally stopped to catch his breath. He placed one hand on the wall to study himself.

Son of a bitch. This wasn't happening. If this was a real situation, he might very well get killed.

"Beach Head? What're you…" Gambit trailed off when he stopped to look back at the ranger. Beach Head forced himself to keep moving, even if it was at a very slow pace. The Cajun stared at him as Wayne continued to lean against the wall and walk.

"Are you claustrophobic?" the man finally asked when he got closer. Beach Head looked at him for a moment before looking away. Damn Xavier. The last thing Wayne wanted was to appear weak in front of Remy LeBeau.

"Yes," Wayne muttered. There was no point in lying about it. He waited for inevitable mockery, but it didn't come. Instead, Gambit sighed to himself and to Wayne's surprise, he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall.

"Storm's claustrophobic too," the Cajun told him. "Come on…you're not going to get out of here by yourself." After Beach Head processed the surprising news that Storm was claustrophobic as well, he reluctantly admitted that the other man had a point. He swallowed his pride and allowed the Cajun to help him down the tunnel.

"You think we'll actually make it out in twenty minutes?" Beach Head asked. The Cajun at his side shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know," Gambit replied.

Neither man said much after that. They managed to find an abandoned elevator shaft, which of course meant they would have to climb up it. Wayne had frozen for a long moment as he vividly remembered the last time he'd been in an elevator. The ranger had stared up into it and wondered if he even had the strength to climb it. Considering that he was in a 'life and death' situation, it didn't take long to weigh his options.

Climbing had been slow however, and Wayne had frozen again part way up it. Gambit had ended up hauling him part way up the shaft, even though it slowed down his own climbing. It was surprising how twenty minutes both flew by too quickly, yet somehow had seemed to be an eternity.

As it turned out, the two men weren't able to make it out of the abandoned base. The simulation came to a halt as the entire underground compound began to shake and cave in on itself. Wayne shuddered as the Danger Room rematerialized into a large, empty room. If the simulation had been real, then he and Gambit would be dead now. Wayne had barely been able to concentrate on using his powers and he'd effectively been rendered powerless during the training session.

"Dis isn't what Remy expected de afterlife to look like," Gambit quipped. "It's rather dull, non?"

Beach Head didn't answer. He was still too shaken up from the whole experience, as well as the fact that he'd potentially killed a teammate, even if it was Remy LeBeau.

"_I'm sorry Wayne,"_ Professor Xavier told him from the control booth. _"I know you're not happy with the simulation I chose, but there was a point to it."_

"I know," Beach Head replied sullenly. The situation certainly had forced the two men to work together. It had also forced the ranger to deal with his phobia in a potential real life situation. That didn't mean he had to like it however, even if he did understand the rationale behind it.

"_The two of you may continue to train if you wish,"_ the professor told him. _"There are other matters I need to attend to. You may use whatever program you wish to." _Beach Head felt the X-Men's leader leave the control booth and he looked over at Gambit.

The two men studied each other for a long time. Both of them seemed to be debating how they should deal with the other. Wayne, for his own part, was reluctantly realizing that the Cajun wasn't as self-centered as he'd thought. Even though it had only been a simulation, Gambit could have mocked him or left him behind. He'd done neither of those and as much as Wayne wanted to believe it was only because the professor had been watching, he couldn't deny the fact that Gambit had seemed genuinely sympathetic.

"You feel like fighting?" Gambit finally asked. "Wolverine and I both have some good training programs." Beach Head shrugged and nodded. After how tense the tunnel had made him, he was more than ready to blow off some steam by beating up actual physical enemies. He'd had enough psychological warfare for one day.

"What do you have in mind?" the ranger asked. The Cajun smirked as he flipped out a quarterstaff. Beach Head was somewhat jealous of the fact that he had a portable, retractable weapon. Wayne would rather rely on his powers and guns, but if he had to choose another weapon, then it would be a quarterstaff. They were far more sensible weapons than swords.

"Gambit and Wolverine training program, number seven," Gambit said.

"_Initiating Gambit and Wolverine training program number seven,"_ the Danger Room voice said. The room's walls shimmered and were replaced by a very realistic looking swamp. A group of mutants appeared and all of them glowered at the two men.

"What the hell do we have here boys?" one of the mutants asked.

"Hey Beach Head," Gambit said. "Remy would like to introduce you to Pyro, Toad, Mystique, and Domino."

The mutant named Pyro held out his hands and shot a wall of flame at the two men. Both men jumped out of the way and Beach Head knocked the man back with a telekinetic blow. As he did that, the one named Toad jumped in front of him and kicked him in the face. A prehensile tongue wrapped itself around the ranger's ankle and threw towards one of the other mutants.

Beach Head concentrated and managed to shove the two women out of the way before he landed by them. He threw up a very weak psionic shield as Pyro shot fire at him again. The shield shattered after a few seconds, but Wayne was still pleased that he'd been able to do it all.

As Gambit threw a charged card at Pyro, Wayne levitated Mystique and dunked her into the swamp. A spray of bullets from Domino forced both men to take cover. However, another charged card sent the holographic woman diving for cover.

Wayne grinned as he levitated the swamp water and dumped it on Pyro. This was more like it. Beach Head broke a tree in half and tossed at one of the mutants. His telekinetic powers had increased after having all of the mental blocks removed, even if he wasn't anywhere near Jean Grey's level. His telepathic range had increased slightly as well. Instead of having to be within a few feet to pick up thoughts, he could now 'hear' them up to the range of a small room. As far as he could tell, his empathic range of a few miles had stayed the same.

However, these increases in ability still required a lot of training. If Wayne had been paying attention to anything other than the four holographic projections in front of him, he'd have noticed that two figures had slipped into the Danger Room's control room.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:42, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"Are you sure about this?" Lifeline asked hesitantly. Peter Parker grinned as he sat down at the Danger Room's monitoring station. The two men had been waiting for the control booth to be vacated and had snuck in as soon as Xavier had left. Edwin watched as Beach Head and Gambit battled four holographic mutants in the battle simulator.

"Of course I'm sure," Peter replied confidently. "They have this coming."

"I still don't think Wayne was involved with the stink bomb," Lifeline told him. Spiderman shrugged as he studied the computer system.

"I've only been here two days and I'm already tired of being woken up at an ungodly hour of the morning," the superhero replied. "This is revenge."

Lifeline struggled with the pros and cons of their plan. The two men had met during lunch to discuss, or plot as Peter had called it, what they were going to do about a certain duo. Edwin had overheard that Beach Head and Gambit were going to be training in the Danger Room and had made the mistake of mentioning it to Peter. The webslinger's eyes had lit up and thus the brilliant plan of sabotaging the Danger Room had been born.

The medic still wasn't too sure about the whole scheme, especially since he really didn't want to put Beach Head in the middle of it. If it had just been Gambit, he honestly wouldn't have cared…at least not too much.

"Come on Ed…don't back out on me now," Spiderman told him. "We don't know if the professor's coming back or not."

"Fine," Lifeline sighed. He'd already agreed to it, as long as the plan didn't involve violence. Peter had pointed out earlier that it was the Danger Room, so it automatically involved violence. An annoyed Lifeline, determined to prove the webslinger wrong, had concocted a way to use the battle simulator without breaching his pacifism.

Peter had found his idea hysterical. So now, since it was actually _his_ plan, Edwin Steen was involved whether he liked it or not.

The medic watched as the holographic swamp in the Danger Room disappeared and was replaced by a Barbie dream world gone wrong. Pink and purple houses, cars, and even pink grass covered the battle simulator. A white unicorn ran in front of two astonished mutants as several Care Bears tried to hug them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Beach Head bellowed. The ranger punched one of the Care Bears while Gambit kicked another one. More Care Bears materialized and proceeded to try hugging the men. By now, Remy LeBeau was screaming bloody murder as well.

"Should we add the Sesame Street characters now?" Peter asked. Lifeline watched the 'battle' raging between two annoyed mutants and an army of Care Bears. A snort escaped his lips and before the medic knew it, he and the other man were laughing hysterically.

"Yes," Lifeline managed between laughs. Spiderman typed a few commands into the computer and several Sesame Street characters materialized in the Danger Room. A very shocked ranger gaped as Big Bird suddenly appeared behind him.

"Arrgh!" Beach Head yelled, jumping in surprise. Remy began to laugh hysterically, at least until the Cookie Monster tried to hug him. The Cajun swore in French and ducked down to elude a monster hug. He dashed around to the other side of Beach Head and tried to hide behind the larger man.

"What the hell are you….stop trying to hide behind me!" Wayne yelled. "Ah ain't a damn human shield!"

"He's trying to touch me!" Gambit retorted.

"Then blow him up!" Beach Head shot back.

"Ah can't kill the Cookie Monster!"

The ranger rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. Beach Head swore incoherently a moment before he levitated the Cookie Monster and Big Bird. Both Sesame Street characters were thrown across the pink landscape and several Care Bears squeaked when they found themselves buried under the impromptu missiles.

"You can't do that!" the Cajun shouted. "You just…you…you killed Big Bird and Cookie Monster!"

Edwin Steen and Peter Parker were both now incapacitated due to uncontrollable laughter. Spiderman blinked tears away as he typed in another command. This time, Mickey and Minnie Mouse appeared.

"Hiya boys!" Mickey said cheerfully. "Want to go shopping with us?"

"YAARRGH!" Gambit yelled. This time, the Cajun took the initiative and dropkicked Mickey in the face. Mickey lay comatose on the ground while Minnie shrieked. The female mouse whacked the mutant in the head with her purse. A dazed Remy LeBeau blinked as Beach Head levitated the mouse and telekinetically threw her into a pink house.

"You won't kill Big Bird but you'll beat up Mickey?" the ranger asked. Gambit shrugged as the Care Bears began to run towards them again.

"Remy hates Mickey," the Cajun explained. "He's too annoying."

"Whatever," Beach Head replied. "Now I just gotta figure out who…**LIFELINE? PARKER!**"

"Dat's who it is?" the shocked Gambit asked. The Cajun gaped up at the control booth before charging a card.

"Dat's it, dis is war," Remy LeBeau said. He threw the card at the control room. It didn't do more than make the room shake slightly, due to the protective cover around it. Still, it made it quite clear that both Remy LeBeau and Wayne Sneeden were out for blood.

"I think we should get going now," Lifeline said. "We should probably keep the program running another few minutes so we can get a head start." Peter nodded his head in agreement and typed a few more commands into the simulator. A hot pink car appeared with three life-sized Barbies inside of it. Lifeline raised an eyebrow as the superhero got out of the chair.

"I couldn't resist," Peter answered. "I've set it so it'll automatically shut off in five minutes."

With that, the two heroes made a very hasty exit. They debated if they should hide off of the school grounds, but both men dismissed it as cowardly…even though hiding out at the Avenger compound had sounded appealing. Instead, both men went for the next best option.

They sought out Ororo Munroe. If she couldn't protect them, then no one could.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:01, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey were sitting and chatting quietly at the kitchen table when two, very anxious looking men rushed in. A sheepish looking Edwin Steen and Peter Parker tried and failed to look nonchalant as they walked over to the refrigerator.

"We're not going to protect you," Jean Grey said, reading their minds. The two men froze and Storm gave her a questioning look. An amused Jean explained what had happened in the Danger Room while the two men tried to justify why they'd felt the need to sabotage the battle simulator.

Ororo Munroe gave a wry smile as she took a sip of hot tea. Angry and surprised shouts began to be heard in the distance and the two loudest ones belonged to a pair of Southerners. Lifeline shifted uneasily as he scooted behind Storm's chair. Peter Parker looked around the room before he decided to jump up to the ceiling. The webslinger hung upside down as he and the GI Joe medic waiting for the incoming Apocalypse.

"So much for super strength and speed," Jean observed dryly. Storm calmly read her novel as the two men continued to edge themselves closer to the two women. There was loud bang as the kitchen door slammed open. Two other men ran into the room and stared red faced at their tormentors.

"YOU!" Gambit bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the two men. He and an equally pissed Beach Head glared at them.

"It was retaliation for the stink bomb!" Peter shouted.

"What stink bomb?" a clueless Beach Head asked.

"I told you he wasn't involved Peter!" Lifeline yelled.

"WHAT stink bomb?" Beach Head asked again, raising his voice above the others.

"GAMBIT!" Peter shouted.

"WHAT?" the ranger shouted, growing pissed that he was obviously out of the loop.

"He threw a stink bomb at us!" Lifeline replied, trying to defend himself.

"SO YOU INVOLVED ME?" Wayne Sneeden shouted. The ranger looked positively livid. Ororo took another sip of tea and looked over at the four men.

"Take it outside," she told them. The men froze and stared at her. Ororo gave them a stern 'look' before returning to her novel. Lifeline, Spiderman, Beach Head, and Gambit looked at each other a moment before obediently leaving the room. After the four men left, Jean and Storm began to snicker quietly. Moments later, the sounds of female laughter filled the kitchen.

A poof and the smell of brimstone filled the room as they were still laughing. A puzzled Kurt Wager looked at each woman before scratching his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked. An amused Jean Grey sent him a burst of telepathic information. Nightcrawler stood quietly as he processed it. When he finally understood what had happened, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"I've got to go," the German mutant said. He vanished a moment later with a 'bamf'. Ororo raised an eyebrow as she looked at her red haired friend.

"Do I want to know what he has planned?" she asked. Jean shook her head in reply.

"Let's just say that we'll be lucky if the mansion doesn't get blown up today," she answered. Storm felt a flash of alarm. With a sigh, she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Someone had to make sure that the boys didn't get out of hand.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:12, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Beach Head and Gambit were screaming like a couple of maniacs outside when Kurt Wagner showed up. The blue mutant watched as Lifeline and Spiderman took refuge on top of the roof. His tail twitched as he thought about how to best defuse the situation. Nightcrawler came to the conclusion that spreading the chaos was the best way to deal with two very enraged men.

He vanished with a 'bamf' and appeared behind a very surprised Peter Parker. Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around the man's chest and teleported them away from the roof. An instant later, he teleported Peter Parker into the X-Men's pool.

Indignant cursing could be heard as a laughing Nightcrawler vanished. Kurt had been saving that move for Storm Shadow when he came back, but he hadn't been able to resist using it on Peter. The blue mutant teleported back inside the mansion. Laughter and angry bellowing could be heard outside of the school. Kurt chuckled to himself as he went in search of a potential ally.

"Kitty!" Nightcrawler called out, catching sight of a woman ahead of him. "Want to help me?"

"Help you do what?" Kitty Pryde asked. A grinning Kurt explained his plan and easily convinced the woman to help him. He grabbed one of her arms and teleported the two of them outside. The chaos level had escalated in the few minutes that he'd been away.

"YOU'RE DEAD ED, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Beach Head bellowed. A certain medic was floating high up into the air as a ranger continued to shout dire threats at him. Meanwhile an irritated Gambit was charging rocks and throwing them at an equally irritated, but wet, Peter Parker.

"Kurt!" Peter shouted, noticing that the blue mutant was back. Kitty made the two of them intangible as a spider web shot at them. A swearing Spiderman watched as they phased through the ground and turned invisible. The superhero looked wildly around as the two conspirators snuck up next to him.

Peter Parker gave an undignified yelp when his clothes were suddenly ripped off. He gaped as a grinning Kitty Pryde materialized in front of him, with his shirt and pants in her hands. Peter sputtered as she vanished again. Kurt Wagner gave him a mock salute and teleported away.

There was another male squawk a few moments later as Wayne Sneeden found his clothes being torn off by an invisible Kitty Pryde. Gambit's came off several seconds later. The two men gaped at the other. The Cajun was wearing briefs while the other was wearing some sort of black short shorts.

"What de hell are you wearing?" Gambit shouted.

"They're called ranger panties!" a red faced Beach Head answered. "They're standard issue for rangers!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The Cajun shouted back.

"Hey, what's going on?" a feminine Southern voice asked. The men looked up into the air to see an amused Rogue ogling all of them. The Southern belle seemed on the verge of drooling.

"Rogue!" An invisible Kitty Pryde shouted. "Help me get Lifeline!"

A shocked medic suddenly looked very wary as a grinning female turned to look at him. Lifeline shot up into the sky with a determined Rogue hot on his tail. As two figures began to zip around the sky and the school grounds, an annoyed Wayne Sneeden finally realized what had happened.

"GET PRYDE!" the ranger bellowed.

"How?" Gambit asked. "We can't get her if we can't touch her!"

"I don't know, just…."

"What the hell is this, a damn striptease?" Banshee shouted. The Irishman was standing on the school steps and staring at the other men as if they were insane. He was immediately answered by a chorus of 'No!'

As Sean Cassidy attempted to decipher the various shouts and cursing, an invisible hand reached out, gripped his shirts and pants, and phased them off of his body. The Irishman looked down and blanched when he discovered that he was now only dressed in boxers and a pair of sneakers.

"It's Kitty!" Peter Parker shouted. Banshee blushed as he dashed back into the mansion. He brushed by a surprised Storm, who had come out to see what was going on. The Weather Goddess calmly surveyed the scene. Beach Head and Gambit began to complain the moment they saw her.

Storm chuckled to herself as she raised a hand to the sky. A cold wind suddenly began to blow and snowflakes began to fall. Dismayed male shouting greeted the unexpected change in temperature.

Ororo Munroe watched as Gambit reached down and scooped up a ball of snow. The Cajun expertly formed it into a ball, took aim, and hit Wayne Sneeden's forehead with remarkable precision. An irate ranger levitated the quickly accumulating snow and dumped them on the other man. Storm watched as Beach Head then spotted Peter Parker trying to escape into the mansion. The superhero yelped when the ranger reached out with his mind and pulled him out of an open window.

The ranger then dumped a swearing Spiderman back into the pool.

Ororo Munroe smiled to herself as she walked back into the mansion. As she made her way to her room, a pissed looking Cyclops came barreling down the hallway.

"Storm! What's going on outside?" he asked.

"Just some rowdy boys," Ororo answered innocently. Scott Summers gaped after her as she serenely walked by the man. The X-Men's second in command sighed as he began to run down the hallway again. Whatever the hell was going on outside, he had a sneaking suspicion that Remy LeBeau and Wayne Sneeden were behind it.

That suspicion, however, didn't prepare for the sight of several nearly naked men running around screaming in the snow. Scott Summers stared at the scene and seriously debated just going back inside. His sanity was quickly plummeting, but Cyclops told himself that he needed to be a responsible leader and put a stop to the whole mess.

"Stop!" he ordered. No one listened, as they had suddenly become very concerned with the fact that Bobby Drake had decided to exasperate the situation. The mutant shot ice at the other men, who quickly moved to defend themselves. Cyclops hollered at them again, but his voice continued to fall on deaf ears.

Fuming now, Scott Summers stomped out into the middle of the battlefield. Someone dumped a wall of snow on top of him. Cyclops had a suspicion that the culprit had been Beach Head. When he finally dug himself out of the snow, a sudden 'bamf' and the smell of brimstone alerted him to the fact that things weren't going to go very well.

An instant later, an angry and wet Cyclops was sitting in the mansion's library.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:39, Thursday  
__Location:__ The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Lifeline did his best to elude the woman chasing after him. He was faster and a bit stronger than Rogue, but she was also more accustomed to using her powers. Edwin was starting to get a little out of breath from trying to keep away from the very determined female.

"Come on Lifeline!" Rogue shouted. "It's not like Ah haven't already seen you in your undies anyway!" Edwin's face grew hot at that. Unfortunately, the woman was correct. She'd been the one to ogle him after he lost his clothes during the sentinel fight.

The medic groaned as he zipped over the New York City skyline and flew across the Hudson River. He circled around back towards the mansion with a cheerful Rogue still chasing him. Stupid Peter…this was all his fault! Lifeline vowed never to listen to Peter Parker again.

Edwin looked around for someplace to hide. There had to be somewhere! As he neared the mansion, Lifeline noticed the strange sight of snow falling over the mansion grounds. The medic made the mistake of pausing to contemplate the weirdness of snow falling at the beginning of September.

Rogue tackled him from behind and the two mutants crashed into the school grounds. The ground shook and a small crater formed from the impact. Lifeline groaned as he felt his shirt and pants get ripped off.

"See yah Sugah!" Rogue told him cheerfully. She playfully swatted his butt and flew off. The medic stood up and rubbed his head. At least she was no longer chasing him, so he could sneak back into the school and get another change of clothes. Or…

He watched as Rogue picked up a surprised Beach Head and dumped him on the roof. An equally surprised Warren Worthington III joined him a moment later, with his shirt ripped off as well. Lifeline wasn't sure how the blue mutant had managed to prevent his pants from being stolen.

Or, he pondered, he could get revenge. Lifeline looked around and noticed Piotr Rasputin blissfully painting away on a sheet of canvas, apparently unaware of the events swirling around him. Edwin walked over to him and looked at it. It was a rather lovely painting and if it were any other time, the medic would have taken the time to admire it.

"May I borrow some paint?" he asked politely. Colossus looked up from the painting he been intently working on and looked at the medic. The Russian looked surprised when he noticed the nearly naked mutant standing next to him. He looked even more surprised when he noticed that it was snowing.

"What happened?" Colossus asked.

"In short?" an exasperated Lifeline asked. "Gambit got me and Peter with a stink bomb, so we got revenge by tampering with the Danger Room, so we got chased outside…then Kitty started stealing our clothes and Storm made it snow!" The medic finished his rant with a wave of his hands. An amused Russian raised an eyebrow as he looked over the snowy battlefield.

"Why do you need paint?" Piotr finally asked.

"Rogue chased me and ripped off my clothes," the medic answered. "I want to get her back." The Russian considered that for a moment before standing up. Lifeline watched as his skin hardened into a metal substance.

"Would you like some assistance?" the man smiled. "Rogue can be…a handful at times." Lifeline grinned as the Russian handed him a tube of red paint. Colossus picked out purple and blue paint and then packed the rest of his art supplies away.

Rogue was busy taunting Scott Summers when Lifeline caught her. The medic twisted her arms behind her back and flew down to the ground where Colossus was waiting. The irritated Southerner kicked her legs out and swore at him.

"What're you doin'?" she shouted. "It's not mah fault…"

Lifeline rolled his eyes as he sat on the woman and held her arms down. Colossus held down one of her legs as the two men proceeded to paint her face. Despite their best efforts, the woman somehow managed to get them equally covered in red, purple, and blue paint.

Still, it was rather worth it, considering that they'd managed to get paint in her hair as well. Rogue didn't seem particularly pleased about that and she let them know it.

"Ya gawt paint in mah hair! Do ya know how hawd it is ta wash ought paint?" she shrieked. Lifeline and Colossus backed away, but not quickly enough to avoid being tackled into the snow. The irritated woman screamed at them again in a heavy Southern accent. Lifeline didn't understand the next string of syllables and Beach Head wasn't around to translate for him.

Rogue switched to nonverbal communication as she began to throw snow at them.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:00, Thursday  
__Location:__ Near the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

A military issue car drove along an open road and the occupants inside admired the view. The three soldiers discussed events in the GI Joe Pit, as well as what to expect from the X-Men. Psyche-Out, the driver, was scheduled to meet with a very ornery patient at three o'clock. Two Joes who'd had the day off had decided to tag along.

"Uh…guys…is it snowing?" Dusty asked. The car suddenly grew silent as the occupants approached their destination. Wetsuit opened a window and stuck his head outside. The Navy Seal gaped as he saw a monstrous snow battle taking place around a large mansion.

"Uh…is this the right place?" Psyche Out asked.

"Kenneth," Dusty said. "The sign on the gate says 'The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning,' it's snowing, and there's people flying around."

"Right," the psychiatrist muttered. "Stupid question."

The car passed through the school's outer gates and made its way up to a large mansion. Psyche Out stopped the vehicle and he wondered where to park. The rest of the driveway was covered in snow and ice. Several people could be seen running and shouting around the school grounds and several of the men appeared to be almost naked.

"Uh…I'm parking here," Kenneth Rich said. He parked on the side of the driveway and the three Joes got out. They all gaped at the superhuman battle raging around what was supposed to be a school. One of the mutants was shooting ice at a pair of men, one whom leaped high into the air and shot spider webs out of his wrists.

"Uh…" Wetsuit said. There was a sudden 'bamf' sound and a horrid smell drifted around the three soldiers. Dusty jumped when he noticed a blue mutant with a tail sitting on top of the car. The strange man grinned cheerfully at them.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Criminally Insane," the mutant smirked. "Our newest inmates are having a little bit of trouble getting along."

"Uh…what's going on?" Psyche Out asked. The mutant grinned as he jumped off the car in a neat somersault. He gave them a gallant bow before standing up straight and sticking out a hand.

"Oh not much…" the man answered. "Beach Head and Gambit were on the warpath because Spiderman and Lifeline tampered with the Danger Room, so yours truly decided to intervene and spice things up. The name's Kurt Wagner by the way."

There was a moment of silence as the psychiatrist shook the man's hand. The three Joes stared at each other and back at the school.

"Beach Head did this?" Psyche Out finally stuttered, pointing at the scene. The mutant shook his head and explained again that it had been a united effort. Dusty began to snicker after he got over his shock while Wetsuit and Psyche Out continued to gape at the people running around.

"Excuse me boys," a female voice said. A woman walked through the parked car and stood next to the four males. "I'm looking for a couple of good looking, nearly naked Southern boys."

"She just…." Wetsuit sputtered, trying to get over the shock of seeing a woman walk through a car.

"Yes, Kitty does that," Kurt Wagner grinned. He turned around and pointed back towards the mansion. "As for Beach Head and Gambit…the last time I saw them they were trying to dump Bishop into the pool."

"Okay, thanks," the woman answered. She reached out and nonchalantly pulled the blue mutant's shirt off. Kurt Wagner looked down at his now bare chest as the woman vanished from sight. He shrugged and looked back up at the other men.

"It's not usually like this," the mutant told them cheerfully. "Usually people have their clothes _on_."

"Uh…well…okay…" Kenneth Rich stammered. "Anyway, I'm here for…"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PETER PARKER!"

The irate voice of Edwin Steen echoed over the school grounds. All three soldiers turned their heads and watched as a man jumped over the mansion and ran like hell. A figure was instantly on him. The said figure picked up the fleeing man and flew off towards the south end of the school. There was a loud splash as Lifeline dropped the man into an ice cold pool.

"NOT AGAIN!" the man wailed. "WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP DUMPING ME IN THE DAMN POOL!"

"That was Lifeline," Wetsuit stated.

"Excellent observation," Psyche Out said dryly. "I suppose next you'll point out the fact that he had no clothes on."

"He's got underwear on," Kurt Wagner said cheerfully. "And paint. Lots and lots of paint."

"I think I broke my brain," the Navy Seal groaned. Dusty laughed as he slung an arm around the man's shoulder. He slung another arm around the psychiatrist.

"Come on gents, let's go so hi," the desert trooper said. The other two sighed as they prepared to face the onslaught. They made their way up the snow covered driveway with the blue mutant and did their best to avoid getting in the way. A woman with a white streak in her hair and a face covered in paint flew down to greet them.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Friends of Beach Head and Lifeline," Kurt Wagner answered cheerfully. The woman studied the three men for a long moment before grinning.

"I suppose it wouldn't be nice to steal their shirts, would it?" she asked.

"Nope, sorry," the other mutant answered. "No stripping the guests."

"Darn," she replied. She flew back up into the air to join the fun. The Joes watched as she flew over to where Lifeline was hovering. She spoke with the medic who turned around in surprise. They watched as he smacked his head and landed. An instant later, the medic and a certain ranger were standing with the group of Joes.

"What the…Ed!" Beach Head shouted. "Ah was tryin' to beat up Cajun!"

"Your shrink is here," Lifeline said dryly. The ranger froze when he noticed the three Joes standing next to him. Dusty and Wetsuit grinned and made catcalls at the two, nearly nude Joes. Lifeline and Beach Head both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh…yeah…three o'clock appointment," Wayne Sneeden muttered. "I forgot about that…"

"Is this a bad time?" Psyche Out smirked.

"Shut up you danged shrink."

* * *

_Time:__ 18:21, Thursday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"You started a prank war?" Tony Stark laughed. Duke's ears perked up at the mention of 'prank war.' He turned warily around to eye the Avenger on the opposite end of the room. A nearly finished prototype of a completely metal free machine gun lay at his feet.

"Beach!" the Avenger shouted into his cell phone. "Why the hell didn't you or Ed call me? You should have…oh be quiet! You know you had fun!"

Duke groaned. What the hell had his sergeant major done now? He hadn't even been with the X-Men for a week.

"Ed did WHAT?" Tony Stark laughed. He listened as Wayne Sneeden spoke on the other end. The Avenger soon began to laugh hysterically. Stark finally told the ranger to let him talk to Lifeline for a few minutes. The man shut up for a few seconds as he waited for the medic to come on.

"Hey Ed, I hear you and Pete sabotaged the Danger Room!" the Avenger exclaimed. "There had better be a recording of that!"

Duke slapped his forehead. What the hell had _Lifeline_ done? He didn't know what the 'Danger Room' was, but it sounded like something that the medic shouldn't have tampered with. He tried to convince himself that it couldn't possibly be as bad as it all sounded.

"A stink bomb?" Tony asked. "He got you with a stink bomb?"

"What the hell happened over there?" Flint asked warily. The warrant officer had stopped working on his report to eavesdrop as well. There was a worried look on the man's face. Psyche Out and the others hadn't returned yet, so neither man knew how things had gone. Duke gave a long suffering sigh in response.

"I don't think I want to know," he answered. A sudden shriek from Tony Stark startled both Joes. The Avenger waved an arm wildly as he ranted into the phone.

"ARRGH! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS COME AND GET ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!"

And so, Duke's sanity died for the day.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_"Aille, toi, l'ours grincheux!" means "Hey, you, grumpy bear!"_

_I'd like to thank Karama9 and willwrite4fics for listening to my muse and helping me with French or Southern speak._


	24. The Battle for the Pit, Part I

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 24: The Battle for the Pit, Part I**_

_Time:__ 08:18 local time; 16: 18 Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ Cobra Headquarters; Alaska_

Cobra Headquarters was a busy place when Wade Wilson woke up that morning. Cobra troopers and vipers were being assembled for an attack on the GI Joe Pit. There had been one last set of debriefings while the organization prepared for deployment. A small insertion team was to infiltrate the military base first to prepare for the main attack.

"You ready for tonight Wilson?" Zartan asked. Deadpool grinned as he gave the Dreadnok leader a thumbs up sign.

"Sure thing boss," the mercenary answered cheerfully. He was always ready for action. The fact that his best friend Weasel was joining Cobra also had him in good spirits. It had been awhile since he'd had a chance to annoy his friend.

"Good," the other man answered. "We're leaving soon, so make sure you're ready." Zartan and Deadpool were both part of the insertion team, as were Zandar, Mystique and the Crimson twins. Zarana was in command of the Dreadnoks for the duration of the mission.

"Okay," Deadpool answered. "I've got some things to take care of first." Zartan nodded and turned his attention back to Zandar. The two brothers were going over the Pit's blueprints for the umpteenth time. The mercenary whistled to himself as he walked towards his private bedroom. Once there, he closed the door and thought for a moment before activating the teleportation device on his belt.

Now it was time to pay a visit to his other boss.

His surroundings blurred and were replaced by a nice living room in New York City. Wade Wilson looked around for the inhabitants, but didn't see anyone. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into a familiar kitchen. After raiding the refrigerator for a beer and a sandwich, he decided to try to find the people he was looking for.

"Anyone home?" Deadpool called out. "It's your favorite, lovable, wisecracking killing machine!"

Several rooms away, he heard a surprised woman call his name. Deadpool followed the sound and stuck his head into the hallway. A beautiful woman with long, brunette hair was smiling at him.

"Hey Sandi, is Alex around?" the mercenary asked. "I need to talk to him."

"He's in his office," Sandi Brandenburg answered. Deadpool gave her a mock salute as he walked down the hallway.

"You're looking as hot as ever," he grinned. "Where's Outlaw?"

"On a contract mission," the woman answered. "She's in Peru."

"Let me know when she gets back," the mercenary said. "We need to play strip poker again."

Sandi swatted his bottom and Wade grinned happily. He was happy to be back at Agency X again. The group was the closest he felt he had to a real 'home'. Unless he was with Siryn. Siryn was always home, no matter where she was. Deadpool wondered for a moment where the red haired mutant was. There were plenty of hot women in the world that he'd love to score with, but she was the only woman that he'd ever loved. Maybe. Wade Wilson still wasn't quite sure if it was love or not. He liked to think that it was.

"Yo, Alex!" Deadpool yelled, barging into an office. A dangerous looking man covered with X scars looked up at him. Lean, well-muscled and Asian, the mercenary was a mutant who'd clashed with Deadpool in the past. Now they were something close to friends, or at least allies. At least…when they weren't trying to kill each other.

The man in question was Alex Hayden, also known as Agent X or Nijo Minamiyori. He currently sat behind a large desk with a cell phone to his ear.

"I'll have to call you back," the other mercenary said into the phone. He looked somewhat annoyed at Wade for interrupting him. "I'll discuss the contract with the agent you wish to hire and call you back with a price estimate." Deadpool waited while Alex ended the call. The other man raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

"What do you want Deadpool?" Agent X asked. Deadpool flopped down into an armchair, though not before he snatched a candy bar off of the man's desk.

"Cobra's going to attack the GI Joe Pit later today," Wade Wilson answered, his mouth full of chocolate. "They're inserting a small team before the main force attacks." Alex's grin faded into a grim line. The leader of Agency X pulled out a pad of paper and wrote the information down.

"Can you give me more information?" he asked. "Fury will want to know."

Wade told him everything that he knew of, including the exact coordinates of Cobra's main headquarters in Alaska. Cobra Commander had hired him to work for Cobra. Unknown to Cobra Commander, however, was the Nicholas Fury had secretly hired Deadpool to infiltrate the organization. The way Wade saw it, he was getting paid double _and_ getting a chance to play the hero. Deadpool had always wanted to be a hero. For some reason though, he always screwed up every time he tried.

"Tell Fury that Zartan's supposed to kill him," Deadpool added. It wouldn't do to have his client get killed…plus he kind of liked the old geezer anyway.

"I'll let him know…for a price of course," Alex grinned. Deadpool grinned back as well. He didn't expect a businessman like Alex Hadyn, especially a businessman who ran a small team of mercenaries, to do anything else.

"How're things going otherwise?" the other man asked. Deadpool leaned back and propped his feet up on Alex's desk.

"Fine," he answered. "The Dreadnoks are a lot of fun and I don't think anyone suspects I'm there for any other reason than the money and the fighting." Even if they did, there were plenty of mercenaries associated with Cobra that took other contracts when the terrorist organization didn't need them.

"Hmm," Alex Hadyn replied. The two men chatted for a few minutes about Agency X's recent missions. The other man asked Wade about Weasel, who was supposed to join Cobra in a few days. Destro had agreed to let the man join, especially after Wade told the Scotsman that his friend was his weapons supplier as well as a technological genius. He couldn't wait until his friend arrived, as they had cooked up a rather ingenious scheme.

"I've gotta get going," Deadpool finally said. "I don't want anyone to get suspicious or anything." Alex nodded and waved him out of his office. Wade whistled to himself as he walked back out towards the kitchen. He raided the fridge again and said goodbye to Sandi.

Deadpool tried to kiss her too, but she threatened to kick him in the gonads. Even though he had healing factor, Wade decided not to push his luck. The mercenary blew her a kiss and keyed in the coordinates for Cobra Command. He was back in his bedroom again a few seconds later.

Wade found that he'd arrived back just in time. Someone knocked on his door a couple of minutes later and he opened it to find an annoyed Buzzer standing outside.

"So you _were_ in there," the man said. "I've knocked a few times already."

"Sorry Dude," Deadpool apologized. Wade kind of liked Buzzer, so he didn't want the man pissed at him. "I was taking a nap before we left. I need my beauty sleep because let's face it…I'm not very pretty." The Dreadnok seemed to accept the explanation. He shrugged and pointed a thumb behind him.

"Yeah, anyway…want to grab some coffee and donuts before you head off?" he asked. Deadpool grinned as he draped an arm across Buzzer's shoulder.

"Buzzer man…I've always got time for donuts!"

Wade chattered as they walked down to the commissary. He found himself telling Buzzer about his best friend. Deadpool couldn't wait for his buddy to arrive. As soon as Weasel finally showed up, Wade planned to introduce him to the Dreadnoks and then get him drunk. Heck, maybe they could talk Zarana into playing strip poker.

Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

Deadpool cheerfully began to tell the other man about some of his adventures with Weasel, including some of the pranks they had pulled on each other.

"You locked him in a box?" Buzzer suddenly asked in shock. Wade had been recounting how he'd locked his friend in a box as a prank.

"Yeah, he was kinda pissed after that," Deadpool replied. "He wouldn't talk to me for a while. Weasel got over it though." He hoped anyway. In retrospect, maybe locking him in a box filled with sharp, pointy objects hadn't been the most intelligent thing he'd done. It had been funny though, at least to him. Buzzer didn't seem to know if he should laugh or be worried that Deadpool locked his friends into dangerous spaces. The biker finally chose to grin and shake his head.

"You're mental Wade," Buzzer finally said.

"That's what makes me so lovable," Deadpool replied. "I'm insane like Rorschach, except I'm cuter and my witty repertoire is _way_ better."

"Who?" a clueless Buzzer asked.

"Dude…_Watchmen_," the mercenary replied. The Dreadnok simply looked confused, so Wade dropped it. Of all the nerve, to not have heard of Alan Moore or the Watchmen. Under his breath, Deadpool began to sing softly.

"_Rorschach and Deadpool….a nut and a fool…."_

Deadpool absolutely loved YouTube. You could find anything on there.

Buzzer didn't ask him what he was singing. The Dreadnok seemed to think that it would be saner not to know. Wade continued to hum the song as they entered the commissary. They chatted for a while as they ate donuts. They mostly talked about women. Deadpool decided to mention his friends Sandi and Outlaw, who liked to play strip poker.

Buzzer's eyes lit up at that news, especially when Wade told him that both women were hot.

"Really?" the Dreadnok asked. He seemed interested in meeting them.

"Yep," Wade replied. "Maybe I'll set up a poker game with them sometime."

The other man grinned at that. Wade decided not to give him any more information on the women, other than the fact they were both mercenaries. He liked Buzzer, but he wasn't going to potentially endanger the girls.

"Hey…is that Tomax or Xamot over there?" Deadpool suddenly asked, catching sight of one of the twins. Buzzer looked over to where Wade was pointing to see one of the men grabbing two cups of coffee.

"Does it matter?" Buzzer asked.

"Sure it does," Wade replied. "I kinda liked Xamot. " The Dreadnok gave him a surprised look. Buzzer seemed almost amused by that statement. The man finally shrugged as he looked back at the Crimson Guardsman.

"I see a scar…it's Xamot," Buzzer answered. Deadpool grinned as he got up from the table and made his way across the cafeteria. He heard the Dreadnok sigh and get up from the table to follow him.

"Yo…Xamot!" Wade shouted, waving his hand. "What's up?"

He watched as Xamot froze a long moment before sighing. He turned around to reluctantly face Wade Wilson. Deadpool, for his own part, cheerfully punched the man's shoulder.

"What do you want?" the other man asked warily. Wade cheerfully ignored the fact that the man looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Are you still pissed that I kidnapped you?" the mercenary asked. Xamot's face darkened slightly, which Wade took as a 'yes.'

"Okay okay…I'm sorry I kidnapped you," Deadpool lied. He wasn't actually sorry at all. "I just wanted you to have fun since you were having a bad day and all."

"Fun?" Xamot asked, irritation coloring his voice. "You kidnapped me, duct taped me to a chair, and forced me to play poker!"

"But you had _fun_!" Deadpool retorted. "Don't deny it! Besides…you started the fight dude!"

The other man swore at him in French and English. Wade waited for him to get it out of his system. He was half hoping that Xamot would take a swing at him. However, the man didn't to Wade's disappointment. Fighting him had been a lot of fun.

"How's the nose?" Deadpool asked. Like Buzzer, Xamot still had a broken nose from the fight a few days ago. Xamot glared at him a moment before muttering that it was fine.

"What do you want?" Xamot asked again, growing slightly exasperated. Deadpool grinned at him. The man really needed to learn how to loosen up and Wade figured that he was just the man for the job.

"You want to play poker with us again?" Deadpool asked. "I'm putting together another game after we're done playing with the Joes." Both Xamot and Buzzer gave him shocked looks.

"You can't invite…" Buzzer sputtered. Xamot suddenly looked annoyed, though Wade wasn't sure if it was because he had invited him or because Buzzer didn't want him there.

"It's _my_ game," Wade told Buzzer. He fingered one of his knives and the Dreadnok shut up. The mercenary turned his head to look at the still gaping Xamot.

"Look…I promise not to kidnap you this time," Deadpool promised. "But it would be really awesome if you could come. Thrasher and Ripper suck at cards."

"I…" Xamot seemed to be searching for an answer. He seemed frozen in indecision. Seeing as the man hadn't outright rejected the offer, Deadpool decided to keep pushing.

"Come on Dude," Wade urged. "I mean, what'll you do if you don't come? Count money? Though I could totally see you guys as the Uncle Scrooges of Cobra…"

"Tomax and I have a social life," Xamot responded stiffly. "That's not all we do…I mean…we don't spend our free time counting money."

"Uh huh," Buzzer muttered. The Crimson Guardsman glared at the blonde.

"You don't know anything about me," Xamot told him sharply. Buzzer blinked in surprise as he regarded the Corsican. That apparently hadn't been the reply he was anticipating.

"Oh yeah?" Buzzer countered. "Then what do you guys do? Practice being clones?"

"That's not…" Xamot sputtered, his face growing red. "I mean…just because we're twins doesn't mean we're…" he trailed off and there was a long, awkward moment of silence. Deadpool decided that now was his chance. If he didn't hook the man now, he probably wouldn't be able to…especially if Tomax showed up. The other twin seemed to hold a grudge against him for some reason, even though he wasn't the one that Wade had kidnapped.

That was okay though. He would kidnap the other twin next time.

"Come on man," Deadpool told him. "You can't spend all your time hanging around your brother. You've got to do other stuff, be around other people." Xamot's face froze slightly when he said that. Wade didn't recall seeing the twins spend time with anyone else. They both seemed content to only associate with other Cobra members on a purely business level. Wade Wilson wasn't exactly an expert on mental health, but even _he_ knew that people needed to socialize beyond one person.

That's what his psychiatrist said anyway.

"My brother won't like it," Xamot finally replied hesitantly. His voice was a little more subdued than before. Buzzer snorted at that.

"Who cares what Tomax thinks," Buzzer told him. "Do you need his permission to do everything or can you actually think for yourself?"

"Shut up!" Xamot shot back. The blonde Dreadnok smirked to himself and the Corsican glowered at him.

"You can bring him if you want," Deadpool told him. Buzzer looked even unhappier at the prospect of both twins being at their poker game. Xamot, however, actually cracked a faint grin.

"Yeah right…Tomax hates cards. He's too good for them," Xamot replied. "I'll ask him though."

"So you'll come?" Wade asked hopefully. There was a long pause before the other man finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I'll come," Xamot finally promised. Deadpool pumped a fist into the air. Hell yes, today was definitely a good day. First Agency X, then Weasel, and now a new addition to the Dreadnoks' poker group.

"Xay," Deadpool grinned, punching the man's shoulder again, "You're not half bad."

"Uh…okay," the other man answered, not knowing what else to say. Xamot still seemed in shock that he'd actually agreed to a poker game of his own volition. The mercenary cheerfully waved goodbye to the Crimson Guardsman as he and Buzzer left the commissary. When they left the huge room, an astonished Buzzer stopped to gape at him.

"You…actually invited _Xamot _to poker?" Buzzer asked. "And you got him to agree?"

"What can I say?" Wade shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Am I dreaming?" the Dreadnok asked, still somewhat in shock. Deadpool decided to be helpful by smacking him in the head. Buzzer yelped as he stepped away from the mercenary and held his now aching head. The Englishman swore at him.

"Nope…I guess you're not dreaming," Deadpool told him.

"You're mental," Buzzer said, shaking his head. "Poker…with Xamot…I think I fell down a god damned rabbit hole. And he actually agreed!"

"Should be fun," Wade said cheerfully. "He wasn't half bad the last time he played with us."

Buzzer continued to shake his head and mutter under his breath as they headed back to the Dreadnoks' section. The blonde finally lapsed into silence for a few minutes. To Wade's surprise, he suddenly began to snicker to himself.

"What's so funny?" the mercenary asked.

"Everything. Life is just one big cosmic joke," Buzzer said. "Didn't you know that?"

"Whatever man," Deadpool replied, rolling his eyes.

The two men walked past several Cobra troopers, who were checking their weapons. Neither man realized that one particular trooper would somehow find himself in their lives. This particular trooper, formerly of Hydra, was now wearing a Cobra uniform for the first time.

"I'm just really glad that Hydra merged with Cobra, you know?" the young man asked. "I mean, Hydra didn't even have a dental plan which is partially why I joined and since Cobra does…."

"Uh…right," one of the other Cobra troopers said. "Anyway, have you checked your weapons…uh…what was your name again?"

"B…Bob," the first Cobra trooper answered. He fidgeted a moment before asking timidly.

"D…do you think we'll get killed?" Bob, formerly an agent of Hydra, asked. "I only joined because Alice said I couldn't hold a steady job," he rambled. "I don't w…want to get killed th…though."

The other Cobra troopers sighed and looked at each other. Unspoken, but read on each other's face's was the thought _'This guy will be the first to die.'_ However, none of them spoke this thought out loud. Instead, they offered the frightened man some false assurances and then turned to ignoring him.

Bob, the Cobra trooper, tried to push down his rising fear. He didn't succeed.

* * *

_Time:__ 17:00 Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ Unknown_

Tomax silently watched his brother from the corner of his eyes. Xamot had been oddly quiet today, even more so than he had been since the incident with Sinister. Both twins were now positive that the man had something to do with their failing mental connection. Tomax was having a harder time lately knowing what his brother was thinking. Some of it was due to the weakening telepathic bond. Some of it, like now, was because Xamot was purposely blocking him out.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. His brother shifted uncomfortably. Both brothers were seated inside a Cobra transport plane, which was currently on its way to New York City.

"It's just…." Xamot started to say, but he trailed off. Tomax felt his gaze sharpen as he grew more concerned. His brother hadn't been himself lately and Tomax was frankly concerned about him. The incident with Deadpool and the Dreadnoks had angered him and made him even more protective of his younger twin, who seemed to be struggling with something. He'd had half a mind to leave his brother behind. They were heading into battle and the last thing Tomax needed was for his twin to be distracted.

Distractions brought trouble, especially during a fight. He didn't want Xamot to get hurt.

"Why don't we ever spend time with other people?" Xamot finally blurted out. Tomax blinked in surprise. Why the hell was his brother asking such a ridiculous question?

"What're you talking about?" Tomax asked, puzzled. "Since when do we need other people?" They'd always been perfectly fine on their own. The Corsican knew that while they had to work with other people as a necessity, there wasn't any reason to be friendly with them. The only person Tomax knew he could trust was his brother.

"It's just…." Xamot hesitated. "I mean…we never really do anything." Tomax gaped at him.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "We do things all the time." They went to restaurants, the theater, museums…anything and everything that money could buy was at their disposal.

"But…." His brother protested. Tomax could tell that his brother was troubled about something. He couldn't figure out what was bothering him.

"Nothing," Xamot finally said, trying to drop the conversation. However, Tomax wasn't about to let it go. He needed to know what was bothering his brother so he could help.

"But what?" Tomax asked again, pressing the issue. His twin fidgeted slightly and looked away. Tomax waited patiently, but he couldn't prevent himself from worrying. Perhaps he should have made his brother stay behind.

"Wouldn't….it be nice to do something with other people for a change?" his brother finally asked hesitantly.

"Like who?" Tomax asked. "We don't have any friends." Nor did they need any. They had each other, which was enough. His brother was silent for a time. Tomax suddenly realized that perhaps that was what was troubling his twin.

"We don't need friends," Tomax told him. "We never have. Why do you suddenly care now?"

"It's…just….Deadpool invited us to poker," Xamot finally admitted. Tomax stared at his brother. Of all the nerve…that idiot mercenary had actually had the _nerve_ to invite them after kidnapping Xamot?

"What?" he snapped. Xamot cringed slightly at the anger in his voice. Tomax felt his shock grow as he felt the guilt in his brother's mind.

"Don't tell me you accepted!" Tomax replied, his voice rising. His brother cringed again and refused to look at him. He couldn't believe it. How could Xamot actually agree to it? Something really _was_ wrong with his twin.

"It's…I thought…" Xamot stammered. Tomax glared furiously at his brother. Poker…with Deadpool and the Dreadnoks? Those were the_ last_ people on the planet that he'd willingly spend time with. Hell, he'd rather play crochet with Flint or Duke before playing cards with the Dreadnoks. Tomax suspected that the mercenary must have coerced his brother into it, which only made him angrier.

"You're not actually going to do that, are you?" he asked with disbelief. Xamot's shoulders slumped slightly and Tomax shook his head. Honestly, what had gotten into his brother's head? There was no way that he could let his twin actually associate himself with that group.

"If Deadpool asks you again, you'd better say no," Tomax said furiously. His brother looked hurt by his reply, which confused him. Couldn't Xamot see that this was for his own good? Associating himself with riffraff would only bring trouble. Besides, how could he possibly want to spend time with someone who had_ kidnapped_ him?

"Alright," Xamot finally said quietly, still not looking at his brother. "I'll tell him no."

Tomax nodded his head. Good. At least he'd managed talk his twin out of doing something stupid. Even so, Xamot didn't seem particularly pleased by it. Neither brother spoke again for the rest of the trip, which bothered both of them. The conversation was the closest they'd ever had to a fight in as long as they could remember.

Unknown to both brothers, an eavesdropping Zartan and Zandar were frowning at them. The whole conversation had been in French, but the two brothers were fluent in several languages and had understood completely. The two siblings looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. However, neither of them said anything.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, the plane landed silently in a hidden base about twenty miles from the edge of New York City.

* * *

_Time:__ 12:56, local time; 16:56, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ SHIELD helicarrier_

Nick Fury puffed on a cigar as he studied the information in front of him. Compiled, unofficially of course, were the dossiers of all the generals who belonged to the Jugglers. Both he and Clayton Abernathy were convinced that the group was up to something. Hawk was especially concerned that they might know something about the revived sentinel program, especially since the US government had been involved with it before.

He blew out a cloud of smoke as he thought about General Thurston Crowther. The man was a butcher, a sneak, and had connections to many politicians, military officers, and international leaders. Crowther was also very obviously anti-mutant. Even more troubling was the fact that the man may possibly have political ambitions. Fury highly doubted the general would run openly for political office. Crowther seemed to be the type who liked to pull the strings behind the scene.

If he ran, it would probably be as a running mate with a presidential candidate he could control. Nick didn't like that thought. The next presidential election was two years away and the thought of Crowther being either in office or on a presidential cabinet made his skin crawl.

Nick Fury looked back down at the documents in front of him. He and Hawk had secretly decided to take control of the Jugglers with the eventual goal of disbanding them. Such a goal would be regarded as 'treasonous' by the group of course, but both men knew that it was necessary for the welfare of the country.

Of course, they would be in deep shit if they were caught before they succeeded.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Nick pulled it out and was surprised to see that the call was coming from Agency X. Alex Hadyn would only be calling him if it was something important.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"_Is this line secure, Fury?"_ the other man asked.

"As secure as it gets," Nick told him. "But I can come over if it makes you feel better."

"_It might,"_ Agent X replied. _"Spies can be anywhere…including SHIELD."_

"I suppose you'll want payment for whatever information you have," Nick Fury observed dryly.

"_Well, you are already of course employing a certain agent of mine. I, of course, being the intermediary expect to take a cut."_

"You're a one of a kind Hayden," Nick said, puffing on his cigar.

"_I'm a business man Fury. It's what I do. By the way…I wouldn't waste any time getting here if I were you."_

Nick Fury hung up the cell phone and sat back in his chair. Alex Hadyn obviously wanted to speak with him now. His own instincts were telling him that something wasn't right. The SHIELD director squashed his cigar in a tobacco tray and got up. He'd better follow the man's advice and see him immediately.

The WWII veteran locked up his office and walked quickly down the hall. Twenty minutes later, he was knocking on the door to Agency X. The door was answered by the team's secretary and assistant manager, Sandi Brandenburg. The woman nodded at him and let him in. Nick strode quickly down the hall and let himself in to Agent X's office.

"What is it?" Nick demanded. This had better be important if Hadyn hadn't wanted to tell him over a secure line.

"Cobra's attacking the GI Joe Pit today," Alex Hadyn informed him calmly. "They're already on their way."

A string of impolite curses left his mouth. Nick sat down in an arm chair and studied the mercenary carefully.

"You trust the source?" Nick Fury asked.

"It came straight from Deadpool's mouth," Alex Hadyn answered. "And that is what you're paying him for."

"I need details Hadyn," Nick commanded. Alex grinned as he handed several sheets of paper to him. The SHIELD director took the papers and skimmed through them. Contained within the documents were coordinates and some detailed battle plans. Some of the plans were sketched with childlike stick figures, which Fury recognized as being Wade Wilson's drawings.

"Wilson wasn't privy to the entire plan," the mercenary pointed out. "He gave me what information he could." Fury nodded as he continued reading. He needed to let Hawk know immediately that the Pit was in danger.

"I have another piece of information for you," Agent X told him nonchalantly. "I expect payment for it of course."

"What kind of information?" Nick asked impatiently, getting up. The other man grinned.

"Zartan was sneaking around SHIELD for about a week. Wilson's not sure what kind of information he got, but he's supposed to kill you the next time he sneaks back in."

Nick's face darkened at that. There was no telling what kind of information Cobra had stolen from his organization. As if that wasn't bad enough, the terrorist group also apparently had detailed information about the GI Joe Pit. That meant that the Joes had a spy in their ranks.

"I'll send you an invoice later," Alex Hadyn told him matter of factly. Nick barely acknowledged him as he read through the documents again. The Joes were still underprepared for a superhuman attack, despite the new training protocols they were starting to implement. From the looks of it, Cobra was employing mutants as well as upgraded BATs. Unfortunately, Deadpool hadn't stated how the new battle android troopers were different than the older versions, other than that they were supposed to be better and that Mindbender 'had been gloating about his demented excuses for Star Wars droid rejects' for days.

"Thanks Hadyn," Nick Fury said, walking towards the door. "Give me the invoice later and I'll make sure the amount is deposited in your account."

"Of course," Agent X grinned. "A pleasure doing business with you, Fury."

But Nick Fury had already left.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:37, local time; 17:37, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Hey…Gung Ho, right?" a voice asked. Gung Ho looked up to see Tony Stark grinning at him. The Marine put down the heavy weights he had been lifting. The billionaire looked around the Joes' weight room before looking back at the Cajun. There were only a handful of other soldiers in the room at the moment and most of them were greenshirts.

"Uh….can you spot me while I ask you something?" the billionaire asked. Etienne LaFitte shrugged as the other man put some weights on a barbell. They were lesser weights than any of the Joes and the greenshirts used, but were still heavy enough to show that the man worked out.

"I don't want Beach to accuse me of slacking off while he's gone," the man grinned as he slid under the metal bar. Tony Stark's eyes focused as he concentrated on doing a set of ten reps.

"I want to thank you by the way," Gung Ho said after the man finished his first set. "For being nice to Beach Head and Lifeline." Neither man had fit in easily with the team before their mutations had become public knowledge. Wayne Sneeden wasn't exactly a people person and Edwin's Steen's pacifism, while grudgingly accepted now, still annoyed people.

"Why wouldn't I?" the man asked, somewhat puzzled. "I'm more surprised that more people didn't accept their mutations. I know people are afraid of mutants, but Ed and Wayne have been with you guys for years."

"Believe me, I know that," the Marine growled. Stark was right. The Joes and greenshirts had worked with both men for years before learning of their mutations. It should have been a non-issue. That hadn't been the case unfortunately and there were slight tensions in the Pit now because of it.

"Rhodes is a good man too," Gung Ho added. He liked the other Marine, but like some of the Joes, had kept his distance a little. It wasn't that they didn't want to be friendly, but James Rhodes was still technically a 'recruit' as well as a greenshirt. Beach Head had seemed confident before he left that Rhodes could work himself up to Joe status. Leatherneck, who was supervising PT until the ranger returned, had confirmed it. Rhodes had apparently made improvements since he'd joined.

"Thanks," Tony Stark replied. He took a deep breath and grasped the barbell again. After another set of ten, he sat up and stretched his arms.

"So what'd you want to ask me?" the Marine finally asked. Stark had specifically sought him out.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in helping me with a project," the man answered cheerfully. "It's for Wayne."

Gung Ho felt his curiosity grow. He wondered what the Avenger could possibly be planning for the ornery ranger. The Cajun finally gave up trying to guess and asked the other man. There was a conspiratorial glint in Stark's eyes as he lowered his voice.

"I'm going to help Beach hook up with Cover Girl," he grinned. "I'm calling it Project CGBH."

"CGBH?" Gung Ho asked. The answer hit him an instant later. "Oh...Cover Girl and Beach Head." There was a pause as he thought about it. He'd always suspected that his ranger friend had feelings for the tank jockey, but he'd never been able to get Beach Head to admit it.

"Wait…did Wayne tell you that he…?" the Marine asked curiously. Tony Stark nodded and Etienne gave an impressive whistle. It was hard as hell to get personal information out of Wayne Sneeden. Stark seemed to have the superhuman ability to get the ranger to open up.

Gung Ho grinned as he helped Stark to put the weights away. If Beach Head really did have feelings for the tank jockey, then it was his duty to help his socially inept friend. The Marine knew perfectly well that Wayne Sneeden struggled with regular every day interactions. He could just imagine his ranger buddy trying to handle a romantic relationship.

And seeing as the ranger in question wasn't around to intervene in their plotting, now was the perfect time to come up with a battle plan.

"I'm in," the Marine grinned.

"Glad to have you aboard partner," Tony Stark smiled. "With friends like us, Beach will get a girlfriend in no time at all."

The two men shook hands and left the weight room together. A mission such as theirs required careful tactical planning.

* * *

_Time:__ 13:50, local time; 17:50, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Gentlemen, we have a problem."

General Clayton Abernathy gravely explained the situation to his two immediate subordinates. Nick Fury had contacted him barely ten minutes ago. Not trusting that the Joes' communications were secure, the man was sending two of his SHIELD agents to the Pit to explain things further. The two agents should be arriving in half an hour.

"This is bad," Duke finally said. "If we start evacuating the Pit now…"

"Cobra will know we're on to them," Flint finished. "Especially since we apparently have a security leak."

They of course could still evacuate, but Cobra might take the opportunity to step up their plans and attack them when they were in a weakened position. If they knew who and when was coming, they could at least plan for it.

"I'm calling back Beach Head and Lifeline for this," Hawk said. "We need to contact the Avengers and see if we can get any help."

"What about the X-Men?" Flint asked. "The Pit's cover is already blown anyway, so it's not like we can't justify bringing in the help."

"We'll need to do it in such a way that Cobra doesn't know about it," Hawk said grimly. "Fury didn't say what his source was, but he implied that we can't depend on our communications being secure."

"What about Stark?" Duke asked. "He's probably got a separate line that's secure and separate from ours."

"Bring him in," Hawk ordered. The general wasn't happy. They needed to mobilize the Pit without alerting Cobra's mole that they knew of the attack. Clayton Abernathy was certain that none of the Joes were the spy, which left the rest of the base's military personnel as suspect.

Flint asked about the security leak a moment later, which became the next topic of discussion. The three men finally decided that if they were going to bring the X-Men in, then perhaps they could have one or two of the telepaths scan the base. Of course, there was also the possibility that the spy had a telepathic blocker.

About ten minutes later, Tony Stark knocked on the door and walked in. He listened gravely as Hawk told him about the call from Nick Fury. The Avenger paced around the briefing room as he became lost in his thoughts.

"I'll contact Cap and Beach," Tony finally said. "That's not a problem. Mainframe and I can also tweak the Joes' comm system so Cobra can't tap into it."

"But they'll know," Duke pointed out. Stark shook his head.

"Not if we planned it so it only kicked in after the battle started," the Avenger explained. The man frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Do you think Cobra knows about the modifications I've made to the base?" he asked.

"It's hard to say Stark," Flint told him. "Anything's suspect at this point." The billionaire muttered darkly under his breath and finally flopped down in a chair.

"I'd like to take a trip off base," Tony said, looking at the three of them. "Since I'm not actually part of the Joes, I can do it without anyone being suspicious."

"And do what?" Hawk asked. "If Cobra wants to nab you, you're making yourself an easier target away from the Pit. We know they have your weapons. They might want their creator."

"You forget I'm Iron Man," Tony pointed out. "Besides, if we want to sneak in outside help, I can do it. Pepper and I can go to the Avenger Mansion. It'll give me a chance to pick up a few things and maybe a recruit or two."

"Alright," Hawk finally agreed. "But you're not going by yourself. You're taking Kamakura with you."

"Got it," Tony said, standing up. "I can leave in fifteen minutes."

"Do it," Duke ordered. "We'll have Kamakura meet you by your workshop." Stark nodded and left them. Hawk surveyed the other two men and sighed.

"Until we find where the leak is coming from, we need to mobilize under the table. Let all the Joes know. I don't want to inform the greenshirts until we know who we can trust," the general ordered.

"What about the SHIELD agents?" Flint asked. "We should have one of the Joes greet them if we don't want anyone else to know."

"Send Spirit," Hawk replied. "That will be all gentlemen. We all have work to do." The general stood up and the other two men followed suit. Duke and Flint saluted and left. Clayton Abernathy was left to pace the room silently as he waited.

He hated waiting.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:16, local time; 18:16, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

"Come on Sneeden, block him!" Banshee shouted. The Irish mutant watched as Kurt Wagner leapt nimbly over a glaring army ranger.

"How the danged hell am I supposed to block a guy who can teleport?" Beach Head shouted back. The mutant in question laughed as he dunked a basketball into a hoop. Nightcrawler hung upside down from the basketball hoop for a moment as he grinned at the other men.

"Four to two!" Remy LeBeau shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Dat's how you win, non?"

"Why the hell did you give me Kurt?" Wayne Sneeden snapped, looking at his teammate. Sean Cassidy glowered back.

"You're the one with TK, I thought you could handle him!" the Irishman shouted back. "Besides, if I let you block Remy then you two would start fighting!"

"Dat's not true!" Gambit denied. "Sides…you're just sore because you're losing, old man!" Sean Cassidy's mouth dropped open and he felt his temper flare up. Old man? Gambit was going to regret that remark.

"Old man?" Banshee bristled. He resisted the urge to throttle the younger man. Just because he was technically old enough to be Gambit's father didn't make him an old man!

"Who's going to start fighting?" Beach Head smirked. "Isn't patience supposed to come with age?"

"Jaa….let us know if the game gets too rough," Nightcrawler added, unable to keep his two cents out of the exchange. Sean gaped at all of them. What the hell was this, Gang Up on Banshee Day?

"I was chasing Soviet agents in East Berlin when all of you lads were still in diapers," Banshee seethed. There was no way he was going to let a trio of wee pups mock him. Old man? He'd show them old man!

"That's not really helping your case…" Beach Head started to say. The Irishman glared at the ranger and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Banshee snapped. "And if you're calling me an old man just so you can get out of blocking Kurt…it's not going to work!"

"That ain't what Ah'm tryin' to do!" Wayne Sneeden roared back. "Ah kin block him just fine!"

And so the basketball game resumed. The trash talk, however, didn't die down. The insults and counter insults continued as Beach Head finally managed to keep the German mutant from scoring another point. Banshee nabbed the basketball and shot it at the hoop. However, the more agile Remy LeBeau leaped up and blocked the ball before it could sink into the net.

"No!" Wayne shouted, seeing the Cajun score another point for his team. "Dammit Cassidy! That was your fault!"

Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau laughed as the two 'teammates' began to argue again. Inside the mansion, Wayne Sneeden's cell phone rang again for the second time. When the ranger didn't answer, the ringer dialed Edwin Steen's number. A few seconds later, the doctor picked it up to find Tony Stark on the other line.

When the GI Joe medic appeared next to the basketball court, Wayne Sneeden had managed to score another point for his team. The ranger gloated about it and was immediately insulted by a mouthy Cajun.

"Wayne!" Lifeline shouted, interrupting a new round of insults. Wayne Sneeden paused and turned around to look at his friend. The ranger's eyes widened when he read what was in the medic's mind. Beach Head immediately dropped the basketball he was holding and raced as fast as he could into the school.

"What's wrong?" Banshee asked, immediately recognizing that something wasn't right. The medic grimaced as he looked at the older man.

"Tony Stark called me…Cobra's attacking our base sometime within the next few hours," Lifeline answered. "General Hawk wants the two of us back. He also wants to know if the X-Men can help."

"Lead the way lad," Banshee said seriously. "We can leave anytime."

The basketball game now forgotten, the three men raced after Wayne Sneeden. Beach Head was already changing into his GI Joe uniform and loading a side arm when Scott Summers convened an emergency meeting of the X-Men.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:35, local time; 18:35, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Spirit watched silently from the shadows as he waited. Two greenshirts kept a vigilant eye from the checkpoint they had been tasked with guarding. They had no idea that one of the Joes had secretly joined them. The minutes ticked past until an armored military van drove up to the checkpoint.

"Identification," one of the greenshirts asked, stopping the vehicle.

"Nicholas Xavier," the driver answered. Charlie Iron Knife stood up and moved closer to the van. He knew for a fact that the name was a false one. Hawk and Nick Fury had agreed on several code words that only they were privy to. Clayton Abernathy had revealed them to Spirit on the assumption that Nick Fury would use them.

As the greenshirts spoke with the driver, a figure silently rolled out from underneath the van. The figure froze when it spotted Spirit watching it. Charlie Iron Knife nodded at it and motioned away from the military vehicle. While the guards called the Pit to clear "Nicholas Xavier' for entry, two figures walked away from the checkpoint.

Spirit studied the figure as they slipped silently past more greenshirts. It was a man shorter than himself, who appeared to be of Chinese descent. He wore the standard SHIELD uniform as well as a dark jacket. The SHIELD agent nodded to him and held out a hand.

"Jimmy Woo," the man whispered quietly. Charlie Iron Knife took the offered hand and shook it.

"Spirit," he answered just as quietly.

The two men quickly disappeared into the underground base. The military van went through extensive security checks until it was finally allowed to pass all the checkpoints. By the time the van parked, its driver was again subjected to a weapons search. The driver, a thin man dressed in fatigues and glasses, gave a sigh of relief as he finally stepped away from a machine and several soldiers. A red haired woman was waiting for him.

"Follow me," Scarlett told him. The man nodded to her. When they were safely out of earshot, the red haired GI Joe finally asked him his real name.

"Jasper Sitwell," he answered. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Sergeant Scarlett," she answered. The blonde haired man nodded as he followed her through the underground base. They finally arrived at the briefing room and walked in. Hawk, Duke, Spirit, and the other SHIELD agent were waiting for them.

Scarlett closed the door behind them as they took their seats. General Clayton Abernathy looked at the two men before folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"Well gentlemen?" he asked.

"Nick didn't tell us who the source was," the Asian man said, standing up. "He didn't want to risk Cobra finding out who it was." The SHIELD agent then introduced himself and his colleague as he passed around copies of the intelligence they had received. The Joes in the conference room read through the documents as the two SHIELD agents waited.

"Who…who the hell wrote this?" Duke finally asked, looking at a childish drawing of a battle plan. Stick figures armed with M-16s were standing next to a figure with a blue cowl over his face. Jimmy Woo smirked as he eyed the same drawing.

"No idea," the man replied. "But if you ignore the…artwork…I think it's obvious that Cobra's been planning this for some time. They have your access codes, blue prints, and communications frequencies. They couldn't have this big of an operation planned if they didn't."

"They upgraded the BATs, but it doesn't say how," Scarlett pointed out. The two SHIELD agents shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry ma'am," Jasper Sitwell apologized. "But we're lucky to even have this much information."

"It says there's a strike force preceding the main attack," Spirit said. "Zartan, Deadpool, Tomax and Xamot, Zandar, and someone named Mystique."

"Mystique's a shapeshifter," one of the SHIELD agents said.

"So's Zartan," Duke grimaced. "Sort of. Son of a bitch."

"The X-Men are sending a team," Hawk said, "And that includes our two people. Including Beach Head, there will be three telepaths."

"We already know that Cobra's put telepathic blockers inside its leaders," Duke pointed out. "Telepaths may not be much good in this situation. We don't even know what kind of mutant powers that Cobra has among its troops."

"It's the best we can do," Hawk pointed out. "We need to find the leak."

"What about Stark's new mutant detection system?" Scarlett asked. "Weren't he and Mainframe working on one recently?" The two men had been testing it out on a visiting Scarlett Witch a couple of days ago. Stark had seemed to think that it would be a good idea to have in case anyone tried to sneak in, especially since there were only two mutants who actually lived in the Pit. It would be suspicious if there were suddenly more than two mutants detected in the base.

"Is it working yet?" Duke asked. "I thought they hadn't finished installing it." Scarlett shrugged.

"I want it up within the hour," Hawk ordered. "Tell Mainframe I apologize since Stark's not here to help him…but we need that up now."

"Understood," Scarlett said, volunteering for the job. "I'll spread the news." Quietly, of course. It really was a pain in the ass not being able to fully mobilize without alerting Cobra's spy that something was up. Scarlett really didn't want any of the non-Joe soldiers to get killed because they weren't informed that they needed to be on full alert…just because the Joes didn't know who they couldn't trust.

She saluted Hawk and left the briefing room to seek out Mainframe. Scarlett found the man working on the Joes' communication system. When she informed him about Hawk's newest orders, Mainframe immediately dropped what he was doing. The soldier muttered darkly under his breath for a few moments before he completely focused his attention on his new task.

Scarlett nodded at him and went off in search of more Joes.

* * *

_Time:__ 14:45, local time; 18:45, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ Avenger Mansion_

Kamakura tried not to shift impatiently as he stood inside of the Avengers' headquarters. If the Pit was going to be attacked, he'd rather be back on base. However, he had his orders. The ninja watched silently as an increasingly frustrated Tony Stark tried to contact his fellow Avengers.

"They're all busy?" Pepper Potts finally asked. Tony Stark slammed a fist down next to the computer monitor.

"Kingpin's causing trouble across town," he complained. "Spiderman and Daredevil both said that he started a gang war that's tearing up half the city. Hawkeye and Spiderwoman went to help them."

"What about the others?" Kamakura finally asked. Stark blinked in surprise, as if he'd forgotten that the ninja was there.

"Anti-mutant violence broke out in Chicago and Captain America thinks that the Red Skull was behind it. He went to investigate…_and_ Loki's got Thor, Miss Marvel, Quicksilver, and Scarlett Witch tied up in Singapore."

"That sounds a little too convenient," Kamakura muttered.

"I know," Tony Stark frowned, staring at the computer screen. "That's what worries me. Kingpin and Red Skull both have ties to Hydra, which has now joined Cobra. I don't know if it's coincidence or if…"

"It's a distraction," Pepper Potts said. Tony nodded.

"What about…er…Loki?" Kamakura asked, having no idea who that was. He'd heard the name before from some book of mythology that he'd read as a kid. Tony Stark chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Loki wouldn't be working for Cobra," the billionaire replied. "He just loves being an insufferable pain in the ass. If it's tied at all, it's just because he thought it would be fun to distract some of the Avengers and piss off Thor."

"So…this was a waste of time?" Kamakura asked, somewhat annoyed. Tony Stark shot him an unexpected glare. The man was almost intimidating for a few seconds and the ninja wondered if Beach Head wasn't rubbing off on him.

"Would you have preferred that I didn't try?" the man asked dryly. The ninja shook his head. He inwardly cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut. Sensei always told him that he was too impatient. He also seemed to have the superhuman ability of constantly putting his foot in his mouth.

"I have some 'toys' I wanted to pick up," Tony Stark added. "And we're taking a couple of X-Men back with us. We'll leave to go back as soon as they get here."

Kamakura sighed as he finally sat in a chair. Tony Stark left and ran up a flight of stairs. After a few minutes, the ninja detected a new human presence. His hand automatically went for his sword. A thin, elderly man with a receding hairline walked into the room. In his hands was a small plate, upon which he balanced three coffee cups.

"It's just Jarvis," Pepper Potts said, noticing the ninja warily eyeing the man. Kamakura relaxed as the man approached. The young soldier watched in surprise as he was handed a cup of black tea.

"Thank you," he said. The man nodded as he handed Pepper Potts a cup as well. He placed the third on the table and looked around.

"Where is Tony?" he asked, a British accent coloring his voice. The woman explained that Stark had gone upstairs for something, to which the man nodded.

"I suppose he'll just let his tea grow cold," Edwin Jarvis observed dryly. As if on cue, Tony Stark came barreling down the flight of stairs with his arms full of equipment. Kamakura couldn't even begin to guess what they were for.

"Let's go," Stark said, huffing. "Cable and Bishop are already by the car. Banshee's there too."

"Please give Mr. Cassidy my regards," Edwin Jarvis said. Kamakura took a long sip from his cup and drained the tea. He handed it back to the older man and bowed deeply. Stark's butler seemed almost amused by it, but he didn't say anything. The man nodded to him and the ninja followed after Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

"Pepper, I want you to stay here," Tony Stark told the woman. Potts complained, but the Avenger finally convinced the woman to stay. An amused Kamakura noted that the only reason that Tony Stark had succeeded was because he had made it seem like it was Pepper Pott's decision, rather than his own.

He and Stark soon arrived at the car and found three men standing next to it. One was a tall, older man with white hair and a robotic arm. The second was dark skinned and heavily muscled while the third had fiery red hair.

"About bloody time," the red haired man said in a thick Irish brogue. "Could you youngsters get any slower?"

"Youngsters?" Kamakura asked, bristling slightly. Just because he was younger than all of them didn't mean he was…

"Ignore him," the white haired man said, looking at the ninja. "He's still pissed that he got called an old man earlier."

"Speak for yourself," the red haired man shot back. "You're technically older than me, you bloody git."

"Kamakura," Tony Stark smirked. "Meet Banshee, Cable, and Bishop. Now everyone shut up and get in the car."

Kamakura slid into the front passenger's seat while the three mutants sat in the back. The ninja noted that it was a good thing that Stark liked roomy cars. If it had been a standard car like the one his father owned, the three men would have barely fit.

"By the way," Stark added nonchalantly, turning on the ignition. "Two of the three of them are from the future and the one that isn't is old enough to be my father. That's the red haired one with the same first name as you."

"How'd you know my name?" the ninja gaped. The Avenger shrugged his shoulders and explained that he'd 'accidentally' looked at the Joes' files. The red haired man in the back raised an amused eyebrow at the ninja.

"What's your hair color?" the mutant asked curiously. Kamakura refused to say; as there was a reason he wore a mask. Stark, on the other hand, had no qualms about informing everyone in the car that the ninja also had red hair. The ninja found out that Banshee's last name was Cassidy, which meant that both men also shared the same initials of S.C.

"Two red haired Seans?" the dark skinned man asked. "Good God, dealing with just Banshee is bad enough." The ninja heard a telltale 'smack' from the backseat of the car, followed by a colorful swear word.

"Did I mention that the other two are from the future?" Stark asked. The ninja twisted around in his seat to look at the backseat. The red haired Banshee shrugged as he indicated the two glaring men sitting on either side of him. Kamakura somehow doubted that the two men were actually from the future. But then again, he'd seen other strange things in his life.

"I dub thee little Sean and big Sean," Tony Stark smirked, steering the car onto a highway. Kamakura turned his head to glare at the billionaire. The glare had no effect. Apparently he hadn't yet mastered the Arashikage art of glaring menacingly at your enemy, as the Avenger had the nerve to laugh.

"Ignore the smart ass driver, Little Sean," Banshee said cheerfully from the backseat. One of the men next to him snickered. Tony Stark's grin widened as he drove the car towards the direction of the Pit.

"That's right Little Sean," Stark added. "Listen to what Big Sean is telling you."

The ninja silently vowed that he would have his revenge.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:07, local time; 19:07, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

"Stupid thing, you'd better work…there you go, atta girl," Mainframe muttered. He waited for the Pit's newest system to boot up. The Joe hadn't had time to completely install all the sensors for the mutant detection system, but he'd managed to get enough up that it covered three quarters of the underground base. The whole, fully operational system was supposed to scan the whole Pit as well as up to a klick away from it.

But considering it was Stark's baby and he wasn't around, Mainframe was pleased with the results he had in the extremely short time frame that he'd been given to work with.

Three blips appeared on a three dimensional map of the Pit. He leaned forward to study it intently. One was by the armory while a second was in the living quarters. The third was moving near the small nuclear plant that powered the base.

"Uh…Flint?" Mainframe asked, getting on the comm unit. "Could you come to the monitoring room?" He'd been ordered not to give sensitive information over the comm system. The soldier warily watched the three blips on the screen. The one by the armory had disappeared off of the map and into an area that didn't have any sensors yet. He narrowed in on the one in the living quarters. According to the map, it was coming from Short Fuse's room. Mainframe scratched his head in confusion. Why would a Cobra agent be in his room?

"What is it?" the warrant officer asked behind him.

"Are Beach and Lifeline back yet?" Mainframe asked, pointing to the screen. Flint frowned when he realized what the two dots on the map were.

"Not yet, but they should be here any time," he answered.

"There are three," Mainframe told him. "But the third disappeared." He explained the limits of the system and Flint quickly called Snake Eyes. The ninja arrive a short time later. He looked at the map and listened to the two men explain what the system had detected. Snake Eyes nodded and signed that he and Jinx would investigate it.

The ninja was gone an instant later, as if he hadn't been there at all. Mainframe turned his attention back to the map. He watched as the dot in Short Fuse's room moved out of the small area and into the rest of the living quarters.

"Sir…" he asked questioningly. Flint was staring at it as well.

"I don't know what it means," the warrant officer told him. "Short Fuse isn't a mutant, right?" Mainframe shook his head. The Joe had been gone for a while on an extended emergency leave and had recently returned. If he was a mutant, Mainframe was certain that he wouldn't hide it now that Beach Head and Lifeline had revealed their mutations.

"I'll send Chuckles and Mutt to check it out," Flint said. "Good job Mainframe."

"I just wish I had the whole system running," Mainframe admitted sourly. "Then we'd know for sure where…"

"We do the best we can," the warrant officer said, patting him on the shoulder. "I need you stay here and keep monitoring."

"Yes sir," Mainframe answered. Flint left and he returned to watching the map. Several more blips appeared a couple of minutes later. He sincerely hoped that two of them belonged to Beach Head and Lifeline.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:21, local time; 19:21, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Tomax watched from a shadowy spot underneath a chair as military personnel walked by. It was a rather convenient ability he had. The shadow cast by the chair was small, but he was able to control his body shape and become part of the pool of darkness sitting on the floor.

He suddenly sensed movement near him. It wasn't so much that he felt anything in his mind, as his empathic range was too limited for that. He did, however, feel someone physically move across a shadow in another section of the large room.

Tomax waited as the movement grew closer. He took the time to study his surroundings. A small, nuclear plant stood in the middle of the room, which was reinforced by thick, protective walls. The mutant had considered tampering with it, but that would have meant irradiating himself and the rest of Cobra's troops.

"Do you get the feeling that something strange is going on?" a voice asked. Footsteps walked by the chair. Tomax moved out from underneath his hiding place and into a passing soldier's shadow. The man continued walking without the slightest realization that he'd picked up a passenger.

"I think you might be right," another soldier said. She was dressed in similar green fatigues. The two soldiers seemed to be patrolling the nuclear power room. Tomax listened carefully, hoping that the two greenshirts would give him more information.

"Duke seems to be on edge about something," the female soldier continued. "Some of the other Joes look a little tense too."

Tomax wondered about that. Did the Joes suspect an attack or was it simple instinct kicking in? He followed after the soldiers as they made a circuit around the small nuclear plant. The Crimson Guardsman listened as they compared stories. He learned that a military van had entered the Pit and that its driver had met with Hawk. Neither soldier knew what it was about.

After a while, he slipped out of the man's shadow and jumped into a dark crevice underneath a piece of equipment. When he was certain that he was alone, at least for the moment, Tomax exited his hiding spot. His body reformed and became solid enough that he was able to use the communication link in his ear.

"The Joes may suspect something," he said quietly into it.

"_Mystique reported the same thing,"_ the Baroness's voice answered. _"Stick to the original plan for now."_

"Alright," Tomax answered. His body contorted and blurred into a soft, nearly intangible shape. The Crimson guardsman moved through a crack between a closed door and the wall. He spotted an air vent and easily slipped into it. A long ventilation shaft stretched out in front of him and behind him. It twisted to the left a few feet up. The mutant smiled as he moved quickly through the darkened space.

"_Brother…are you there?"_ he asked telepathically. His younger twin had stayed just outside of the Pit with Zandar and Deadpool while he, Zartan, and Mystique had snuck inside. The two brothers had been concerned that they wouldn't be able to communicate from a long distance apart through their mental link.

"_I'm here,"_ his brother answered. Tomax felt relieved that their mental connection was still strong enough to work, even though they weren't physically near each other. _"Zandar and I are monitoring the Joes' frequency. And…"_

"_What?"_ he asked, pausing in the ventilation shaft. His brother had suddenly trailed off. He could feel a sudden sensation of surprise and dismay from his twin.

"_What happened?"_ he asked again.

"_The Joes know we're here,"_ Xamot replied. _"Mystique saw one of the X-Men…a man known as Gambit."_

Shit. So much for subtlety. If the operation was blown, then he had to move fast.

"_I'm almost to the detention center,"_ Tomax told his brother_. "I'll be out soon with Bludd and das Chagas."_

He picked up the pace and practically flew down the shaft. Tomax sensed movement ahead of him and prepared himself for whoever it was. The mutant rounded the corner and saw a familiar, female ninja inching silently toward him. Tomax didn't know how she suspected he was there, but he slid his body around her and grabbed her ankle.

Jinx swore as the Cobra mutant pulled her into the shadows with him. The woman attempted to fight back, even though her body had now been turned into the consistency of smoky air. Tomax resolidified her body when they were a good distance away from their former position. He smirked to himself as he wrapped invisible, shadowy cords around the Joe. Ninja or not, she had inadvertently met him in a place where his powers were strongest. There was no light in the ventilation shaft, meaning that every inch of the darkness was his to command.

Tomax bound her mouth and when he was certain she was unable to move, he continued on towards his original destination. Unless someone decided to shine a strong light down the shaft, the ninja was trapped.

He exited a ventilation opening a few minutes later. The Corsican took a few seconds to get his bearings. Determining that he was just outside of the detention block, he slipped through a thin crack underneath a set of thick, steel doors. On the other side lay several, highly secure prison cells.

Inside one of the prison cells was a dark haired man with a mustache. Oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, Major Bludd turned the page of a small book.

"Ready to get out of here Bludd?" Tomax sneered. The man jumped and practically levitated out of his bed. The Corsican laughed as he watched the mercenary attempt to calm himself down.

"God damn it," Major Bludd swore, clutching his chest. "Is that you Tomax?"

"Yes," he answered. Tomax returned to his normal body and fished inside his uniform. He pulled out a small device and placed it on the security panel that was controlling a force field around the jail cell. The tiny machine shorted out the power to the cell and the force field around it disappeared. Major Bludd stepped through and stretched his arms.

"Good day for a prison break," the mercenary grinned.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted. Tomax heard a gun click behind him as it was taken off of the safety. He grabbed Bludd and twisted his body to avoid a bullet. The mutant instinctively turned his body back into his other form and slid past several greenshirts. He grabbed the shooter with his free hand and dragged him along.

Tomax turned half of the man's body into a shadow mass and shoved him into a crack between two prison cells. The soldier kicked out with his legs desperately until the mutant resolidified the upper portion of his body. Blood seeped out of the tiny crack and pooled onto the floor. The legs suddenly stopped kicking.

The Crimson Guardsman ignored it as he avoided the spray of bullets being aimed at him. With Major Bludd in tow, he slipped underneath the outer door of the detention block and began to make his way out of the Pit.

He doubted that he'd be able to rescue the drug lord. That was an acceptable loss. Cobra Commander had given priority to Major Bludd's rescue. Sergio das Chagas was just going to have to stay put.

* * *

_Time:__ 15:34, local time; 19:34, Zulu; Friday  
__Location:__ GI Joe Pit_

Short Fuse idly flipped through the television channels as he sat with Rock n' Roll and Heavy Duty. The three Joes were on edge as they waited for the battle they knew was coming. Scarlett had informed Rock n Roll, who had in turn told him and Heavy Duty.

"I'm sorry about your Mom," Rock n' Roll said after a while. Short Fuse gave an uncomfortable shrug. His mother had died recently from lung cancer. Hawk had given him extended leave while she was in the hospital. After the funeral, the Joe had wanted nothing more than to return to the Pit…to return home.

He'd been surprised to find that a lot had happened while he'd been away. Beach Head and Lifeline being mutants, Tony Stark in the Pit, why did all of the exciting things happen when he was away?

Short Fuse was somewhat ambivalent when it came to mutant issues. If two of the Joes were mutants though, then he reasoned that mutants couldn't all be as bad as the press made them out to be.

A happy bark greeted the three Joes and they turned around to see Mutt, Junkyard, and Chuckles enter the small television room.

"Hey, what's up?" Heavy Duty asked. The three Joes froze as the other two pointed guns at Short Fuse. The Joe gaped in surprise for a few moments before he felt a flash of anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped. Short Fuse glared up at the two other Joes. They looked slightly apologetic, but neither man removed their weapon.

"Mainframe detected a mutant in your room and followed him in here," Chuckles explained. "Flint ordered us to check it out." Short Fuse gaped at them. What the hell were they talking about?

"You mean a Cobra agent was in my room?" he asked. The two men gave each other puzzled looks and returned to eyeing him warily.

"What do you think Mutt?" Chuckles asked. The other soldier studied the shocked man on the other side of his rifle.

"Junkyard seems to think he's fine," Mutt replied. Junkyard hadn't growled at any of the three men who'd been watching television. "I'd say that he's really Short Fuse."

"Of course I am!" the Joe in question replied angrily. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?"

"Flint said that Mystique's a shapeshifter," Chuckles replied. "That means she could probably mimic someone down to their scent." Mutt froze when he heard that. Rock n Roll and Heavy Duty were now warily eyeing Short Fuse as well.

"I'm telling you I'm not Mystique or whatever his name is," Short Fuse shouted.

"Her," Mutt replied.

"Whatever," he shot back. "I'm not a Cobra in disguise and I'm not a traitor!"

"You were gone for a while on leave," Chuckles continued. "Someone could have kidnapped the real Short Fuse and be pretending to be him."

Short Fuse stared in shock. This wasn't happening. Why wouldn't they believe him? He was definitely Corporal Eric Friestadt, a Chicago native who had joined the army to follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps. He wasn't a spy.

"What?" he finally asked. "How can you think…?"

"Maybe we can have Beach Head scan him," Mutt finally suggested. "To see if it's really him or not." Chuckles nodded in agreement. Short Fuse sputtered angrily and repeated that he really was who he said he was.

"Sorry man…if you're really Short Fuse and this is all some big mistake…I promise to buy you a beer later," Chuckles said. "But we've got to be sure."

Short Fuse numbly found himself being escorted out of the Joes' living quarters, with armed Joes on all sides of him. Rock n Roll and Heavy Duty brought up the rear while the other two Joes walked on either side of him.

A sudden sense of foreboding made him stop in his tracks. Short Fuse swore as the feeling grew worse. He'd had this feeling before and something bad always happened when he had it. A brief image of the Pit's detention center flashed through his mind.

Seconds later, the Pit went on full alert.

Not even a minute after that, a sudden explosion shook the base. Short Fuse lost his balance and hit the ground hard. Two of his teammates also fell while Chuckles and Heavy Duty managed to keep their balance.

"What the hell was that?" Rock n Roll groaned, rubbing his elbow. The base shook again and Short Fuse was certain that the explosion had come from the first level, near the motor pool. He wasn't sure how he knew, but the soldier knew from long experience that his hunches were always right.

"I'm guessing that's the attack we've been waiting for," Short Fuse said. The other Joes looked at him for a long moment.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a spy," he said sharply. "Now let me have a gun so I can fight."

"Maybe you're not," Mutt told him. "And personally I don't think you are. Junk says you're alright."

"So give me a gun," Short Fuse demanded. "It's not like we've got time for you guys to decide if I'm a mutant spy or not."

"We'll let Beach or one of the other telepaths make that decision," Chuckles told him. "Now let's get moving."

The five Joes took off down the corridor. When they neared the stairwell, the soldiers spotted Lady Jaye walking down the hallway. Chuckles waved to her to get her attention. The female soldier gave them a surprised look and paused.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"He's a suspect," Chuckles told her. The woman nodded and continued to walk past them. The behavior struck Short Fuse as odd. He turned his head to stare at her as she passed. Something was definitely wrong about….

Junkyard suddenly began to growl, which confirmed his hunch.

"That's not Jaye!" Short Fuse blurted out. The woman froze as his fellow soldiers stared at him.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Heavy Duty shouted. "Of course that's…"

The sound of a bullet reverberated through the corridor. Short Fuse watched in horror as Heavy Duty's body slumped to the floor. The man groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness. The four other Joes turned to look in horror at the woman who had shot him.

Lady Jaye smiled as her light skin color deepened into a shade of blue. Her eyes brightened into an amber yellow as her short brunette hair turned red.

Junkyard was the first one to recover from shock. The dog growled viciously as he launched himself at the mutant. The woman smirked as she jumped up into the air. Her body twisted in a somersault and suddenly grew larger. Orange and black fur sprouted from her skin as she landed.

A full sized tiger swatted at the dog and sent it sprawling. Mutt gave a horrified wail as he fired his rifle at the mutant woman. Short Fuse pushed him out of the way before the tiger could sink its teeth into him. A clawed paw hit him instead and the soldier went sprawling. Pain cut into him as the claws slashed one of his arms.

He clutched his bleeding arm and looked up into a set of sharp teeth.

Short Fuse felt his mind freeze from fear. The tiger stared down at him and sniffed him carefully. Then, as if he were watching it from slow motion, the animal suddenly changed back into the blue skinned woman it had been before. Blood seeped down one of her arms and the soldier saw that two shuriken were embedded deep into the right bicep and that one was in her left shoulder.

When he saw Snake Eyes suddenly standing in front of him with a drawn sword, he could have cried from relief.

The ninja motioned for them to get away. Still numb from nearly dying, Short Fuse ignored the pain in his arm and stumbled to his feet. He looked over to see Chuckles leaning over the collapsed Heavy Duty. He watched as the soldier pressed two fingers to the man's neck and sighed.

Short Fuse felt his chest constrict when he realized that Heavy Duty was dead.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Here's part I. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but this is something that I've had to split between chapters. I'm also sorry for killing Heavy Duty, but a Joe needed to die for realism and he's a relatively minor character._

_The initial plot idea for Short Fuse came from a discussion with Paul Cousins, one of the reviewers for the story. I'm also ignoring the Cable and Deadpool series as that doesn't really fit into my story. I may take certain elements, at least as far as Agency X is concerned, to use here. As for Bob, he still meets and ends up with Deadpool in my story, but the way they meet is different._

_Stay tuned as the battle heats up in the next chapter. X-Men, Joes, the Avengers, Agency X, Cobra, SHIELD, Deadpool, and ….Bob; what more can you people ask for?_


	25. The Battle for the Pit, Part II

_I'm sorry for the delayed update. Between getting end of term papers turned in and the holiday season, I got behind in my updates. This is a rather long chapter and as is also noted at the bottom, I will be including a bonus chapter of extra scenes that I didn't put in because of the length. _

_I've decided to omit my usual Time and Location section headers for this chapter._

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 25: The Battle for the Pit, Part II**_

Blood flew as a razor sharp blade passed through flesh, slashing muscle tendons. A female voice hissed in pain as a blue hand clamped down over the deep wound. The other hand aimed a handgun at the sword's wielder and fired.

Snake Eyes effortlessly moved his body an inch to the left and avoided the bullet. He recognized the handgun. It was Lady Jaye's favorite. He could tell, as there was a slight scratch near the tip of the barrel. The ninja didn't know how the blue mutant had acquired it, but at the moment he didn't care.

Two Joes plus Junkyard were injured, Lady Jaye's present whereabouts were possibly questionable, and one Joe was dead. Of the small group of Joes, only Chuckles had managed to avoid injury…and that was only because he had arrived just in time.

Snake Eyes wasn't in a particularly charitable mood at the moment.

Mystique sneered at him. The mutant was good, no question about that. Her close combat skills easily surpassed many of the Joes. The ninja would later learn that she'd formerly worked for the Israeli Mossad during the Cold War. Mossad agents were among the deadliest in the world, even without age and mutant abilities on their side.

The handgun bounced against the wall. His opponent seemed to have given up on the weapon. Snake Eyes blocked a hand strike and knocked a hidden knife out of her hand. The Silent Master struck several pressure points and slammed the woman up against the wall. Her arms hung limply at her side, having been temporarily paralyzed from the neck down.

The Mossad were among the deadliest, but they weren't Arashikage ninjas.

"Well played," Mystique sneered, her amber eyes flashing at him. "You're not bad for a flatscan." Snake Eyes growled slightly in his damaged throat. He knew full well that 'flatscan' was a derogatory term for non-mutants.

His ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. At his side, a grim faced Chuckles pointed a gun to the side of the woman's head.

"Where's Lady Jaye?" he asked. Snake Eyes felt his eyebrows rise slightly. Had he noticed the gun as well?

"I wouldn't know," the woman replied, smirking despite the situation. Chuckles slammed a fist into the wall next to her head.

"Bull shit," he snarled. "You were pretending to be her. What did you do to her?"

*The gun,* Snake Eyes signed. *She was using Jaye's gun too.* Chuckles glanced briefly at him and then over at the hand gun lying next to the wall. His gaze paused briefly on the telltale scratch mark before continuing on past the gun. Further down the hall, the limp figure of Heavy Duty lay on the floor. Next to him, an upset Mutt cradled the head of an unconscious dog in his lap while Short Fuze sat nearby, pressing a piece of ripped shirt to his wounded arm.

"Where is she?" Chuckles repeated, turning his attention back to the blue mutant. Snake Eyes tightened his grip around the woman's throat briefly as encouragement. However, Mystique merely chuckled darkly and said nothing.

"She's tied up in a storage closet on the fourth level," Short Fuse suddenly said. All eyes turned to stare at him. The blonde Joe looked very uncomfortable at the suspicious looks suddenly being sent his way.

"I don't know how I know," Short Fuze explained quickly. "I just…know things sometimes. She's alive but unconscious."

"What the hell?" Chuckles swore. A sudden bark of female laughter turned their attention back to the blue skinned woman. Mystique craned her neck to peer over at the injured Joe.

"Clairvoyance," she chuckled dryly. "Looks like I'm not the only mutant here."

Snake Eyes and Chuckles twisted their heads to stare at the Joes' mortar soldier. Mutt also gaped at the blonde haired soldier, who looked too stunned to speak for a moment.

"You're a mutant too?" Mutt finally asked him. "I thought you said you weren't?"

"Of course I'm not," Short Fuze replied sharply. "I would know if I were. I just have hunches sometimes, that's all…."

"Mainframe detected a mutant in your room," Chuckles replied, frowning slightly. "That's why we were investigating in the first place."

"I'm telling you, I'm not a mutant!" Short Fuze replied. "And this isn't really the time for this!" A large boom shook the underground base, as if in agreement with him. The sound of automatic fire could be heard from the level above them.

There was another bark of laughter from Mystique. Snake Eyes frowned down at the woman chuckling underneath his grip. Her shoulders shook slightly in amusement. The ninja failed to see what was so humorous about the situation.

"Foolish child," the woman finally said, looking over at Short Fuze again. "Not all mutants realize they are mutants if their powers are minimal or haven't been fully activated. You should rejoice," she grinned. "You're a member of homo superior." Mystique seemed very pleased by it all. Short Fuze, on the other hand, suddenly looked terrified.

"You shouldn't be here," she added, ignoring the irritated ninja with his hand around her throat. "You and the other two. Why are you serving a government that persecutes you?"

"Shut up," Chuckles warned her. "He doesn't have to listen to your bull shit." Mystique, however, ignored the gun barrel being pressed against her temple.

"They'll hate you," she continued. The woman made eye contact with the frozen Short Fuze. "Hunt you down, force you to hide and live in fear." Snake Eyes felt a slight chill in his chest. Mystique was speaking with the air of experience. Beach Head and Lifeline had hid their powers for years, too afraid to tell anyone. A brief memory flashed through his mind of three sentinels hunting the two men like animals.

"That's no way to live," she added, continuing to look at the other mutant. "Cobra Commander is a mad man, but he's not afraid to work with mutants. Our kind serves openly and willingly in Cobra, with no fear of persecution. Three of Cobra's top leaders are mutants. What can you say about your own government?"

He should shut her up. Mystique was a terrorist. She'd killed and hurt his fellow Joes.

A frozen Short Fuze continued to stare at the blue mutant. He slowly shook his head, as if in denial. His eyes widened in panic and Snake Eyes saw him swallow hard. The other man was deeply shaken and Snake Eyes honestly couldn't blame him.

"Snake…" Chuckles muttered. "Shut her up."

"I'm only speaking the truth," the blue mutant replied, overhearing the man. "Your kind has brought us nothing but misery. Your teammates knew that, why do you think they lied to you?"

Snake Eyes pressed a thumb into one of her wrists and then pressed a tender spot at the base of her skull. Mystique's body went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness. The ninja dropped her unceremoniously on the floor and walked over to Short Fuze. He crouched down on his heels and silently regarded the man for a few seconds. The other soldier avoided his gaze.

*You're injured,* he finally signed, forcing the man to look at him. *You, Mutt, and Junkyard should go the infirmary. We'll find Lady Jaye.*

"B…but…" Short Fuze stuttered. He looked back at the limp form of Mystique, his face pale white. Chuckles bent down and slipped an arm around the frightened man.

"I'm not really a mutant, right?" he asked uncertainly. "They're just hunches." Mutt, Chuckles, and Snake Eyes looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's go buddy," Chuckles finally told him. "I'll buy you a beer when this is all over." The undercover specialist helped him to stand up. After Short Fuze unsteadily got to his feet, Chuckles carefully picked up Heavy Duty's body. Mutt cradled Junkyard in his arms as they began to walk towards the infirmary.

"I'll get them to the infirmary and then go find Jaye," Chuckles told Snake Eyes. "I'm sure you're needed elsewhere." The ninja nodded him and let them go on ahead without him.

Snake Eyes watched as the other man herded their fellow Joes down the corridor. When the ninja was certain that they were in no immediate danger, he picked up the unconscious mutant woman and headed in the other direction. The X-Men would know what to do with Mystique.

* * *

Beach Head threw up a weak telekinetic shield as automatic fire rained on his position. Bullets bounced off of the barely visible wall of psionic energy. The shield dissipated a few seconds later and the ranger threw himself to the ground. He reached out with his mind and pulled General Hawk and three other Joes down with him.

There were several sharp pings as metal struck metal. Wayne Sneeden peered up over the damaged A.W.E. Striker and telekinetically lifted a heavy crane and tossed it at the line of Cobra troops. The ranger cursed when one of the Cobra troopers caught the heavy piece of equipment and threw it towards their position. He did his best to slow it down and the crane finally froze for a few seconds before dropping on the floor with a loud clang.

A heavily built figure with metallic skin raced between the Joe and Cobra lines. Bullets bounced off of his hardened skin as the mutant picked up the crane with a grunt.

"Izvinite menya," Colossus said. "I think this is yours." The Russian swung the crane back towards the Cobra position and then launched himself at the Cobra trooper with above average strength. The X-Man tackled the man, but was knocked off with a powerful punch to the face. Not to be deterred, Piotr Rasputin picked up the mutant and threw him across the Joes' underground hangar. The Russian raced after the man and disappeared from sight.

"Who was that?" Hawk asked. The general aimed his assault rifle around the A.W.E Striker and shot several unlucky Cobras.

"Colossus," Beach Head answered. "He's one of the X-Men."

"Remind me to thank him later," the general told him. Hawk pulled a pin on a grenade and lobbed it across the hangar. Cobra troops scattered as the weapon detonated.

"Duly noted sir," the ranger replied. Beach Head fired his M-16 and telekinetically ripped a few grenades off of his tactical vest. He pulled the pins off of the floating weapons and threw them towards the enemy line.

The ranger blinked in confusion when everything suddenly went eerily silent. His grenades exploded across the impromptu battlefield and bullets continued to ricochet around him. However there was no sound from the explosions, the bullets, or any human voices for that matter. It was as if someone had pressed a mute button.

"_What the hell's going on?"_ he heard Hawk think. Beach Head closed his eyes and "listened" as well as he could. He felt Stalker suddenly grab him by the arm and pull hard just as he felt someone attack from his left. The two Joes fell to the ground. Wayne felt rather than heard his fellow soldiers firing at the mutant who was about ten yards from them.

Without even pausing to think about it, the ranger lashed out telekinetically. The mutant, a green skinned man, flew across the room. Deep cuts and lacerations appeared across his body and Beach Head, for the life of him, didn't know how he'd managed to wound the mutant that way. He felt surprise and pain from the mutant as he crashed into the side of a parked Skystriker.

Sound returned an instant later.

"Son of a bitch," Stalker groaned, rolling to his feet. Beach Head ignored him as he tossed his weapon to a surprised Deep Six. His fellow Joes needed the weapon more than he did.

Besides, it was time for him to go on the offensive.

The ranger leapt over the overturned vehicle they had been using for cover. Surprised Cobra troopers gaped when their weapons were suddenly ripped from their hands and tossed towards the Joe position. He heard Alpine laugh as he and Stalker collected some of the Cobra weapons.

Wasting no time, Beach Head levitated the barricades Cobra had set up and dropped them on top of the ill trained troopers.

"Beach!"

Beach Head barely had time to process Stalker's shouted warning when a wall of ice suddenly slammed him into a wall. Unbearable coldness numbed him and his lungs screamed for air. Panic shot through him and Wayne pushed it away as best as he could. With great effort, the ranger managed to shatter the ice, but another blast hit him an instant later.

The ice shattered again and Beach Head fell to floor. Numb, wet, and drinking in deep breaths of air, the ranger looked up to see Jean Grey floating above him. He looked behind her and watched as all the Cobra troopers suddenly collapsed. Hawk and the other Joes peered at the scene with incomprehension.

"Thanks," Beach Head told her.

"You could have done that too," the telepath told him lightly. "Your empathic skills are strong enough that you can implant basic emotional suggestions at this range." The ranger mentally face palmed. Stupid son of a…he knew he was capable of projecting emotions! Making already somewhat cowardly Cobra troops run away in sudden terror would have been easier than telekinetically throwing things at them.

Dammit. When it came to using his mutant powers, he really was a greenshirt.

"Uh…what happened?" Stalker asked, walking over to them. Several other Joes and greenshirts continued to eye the limp forms of Cobra troopers and mutants with puzzlement.

"Jean gave them a telepathic suggestion to go to sleep," Beach Head explained. Stupid stupid, he should have thought to try something like that. He was still getting used to the idea that he could use his empathy as an offensive weapon.

"_Next time,"_ Jean said in his mind. _"You're still learning."_

"_That won't work on the Cobra leaders," _the ranger told her. _"I couldn't read anything from the Baroness." _The woman and several other mutants had attacked their position earlier, but Cable and Banshee had forced them to back off.

"_I know," _Jean Grey replied. _"I tried to scan some of them. We'll just have to use our TK instead."_

The sound of General Hawk clearing his throat drew their attention. There was a somewhat irritated look on his face as he regarded the two mutants. Beach Head belatedly realized that they'd been speaking telepathically. The ranger briefly wondered how the man had known, but then realized that sight of two known telepaths looking at each other in silence had been a giveaway.

"Sorry sir," he apologized. Speaking telepathically with other telepaths came so naturally now that he often didn't realize when he was doing it.

"How long will they stay unconscious?' the general asked. Jean Grey told him that they should remain asleep until she told them to wake up. Satisfied with the answer, General Hawk shouldered his rifle and stepped cautiously around the unconscious mutant that had attacked Beach Head.

"Hawk to C and C, what's your status?" the general asked into his radio. Communications in the Pit had been sketchy, but Mainframe had managed to set up a new, secure line. Cobra had been making a special effort to cut the Joes' Command and Control center off.

"_Not good,"_ Flint's voice said over the line. _"Cobra's new BATs aren't anything like the old ones we're familiar with. They're…" _Static came over the line and cut off the rest of the warrant officer's sentence. Hawk asked him to repeat and Flint's voice came back on.

"…_greater firepower than before, more agile, and more heavily armored,"_ the warrant officer continued. _"They're more accurate too and they can repair themselves."_ Hawk listened gravely as he listened to the rest of the report. Flint was holed up in the Command and Control center with Breaker, Mainframe, the two SHIELD agents, several greenshirts, and one of the X-Men. A unit of Crimson Guardsmen was apparently trying to push its way into the command center. Nearby, several other Joes were trying to break through the Cobra line and link up with Flint.

"I'll go help them," Jean Grey told him. Her eyes closed a moment as she reached out with her mind. She reopened them and sent a telepathic burst of information into Hawk's mind. The general blinked in confusion and reeled from the sudden information flooding his brain. Clayton Abernathy suddenly knew where all of the X-Men were, what their abilities were, as well as the fact that Lifeline and the X-Man known as Storm were tackling BATs near the motor pool.

Damn useful, even if it did give him a slight headache.

"Flint," Hawk said. "Jean Grey is on her way to help." The red haired mutant nodded at him and phased down through the floor.

"_Understood,"_ came the reply.

"_General Hawk,"_ This time, it was Kamakura on the line. _"Jinx is missing. Could one of the telepaths try to find her?"_

"Beach Head?" Hawk asked. The ranger closed his eyes and concentrated on doing an empathic sweep of the base. Beach Head eventually found her. He couldn't pinpoint a precise position, but she seemed to be between the second and third levels. He could tell that she was frustrated, angry, and a little worried.

"_Jean?"_ he asked silently. He felt the woman touch his mind for a moment as she searched for Jinx's mental signature.

"_She's trapped in one of the air shafts,"_ Jean Grey told them a few moments later. _"According to her mind, she's between the second and third levels near the detention center. She ran into Tomax."_

"Did you get that?" Hawk asked into the comm unit, not sure if the ninjas had received the telepathic message as well.

"_Yes sir,"_ Kamakura replied. _"But we're a bit busy at the moment with Zartan and Firefly, so…"_

"I'll send someone else," Hawk replied.

"Tunnel Rat's trapped down by the armory," Beach Head replied, knowing what the general was thinking. Hawk frowned as he thought of whom else to send. He'd rather keep the ranger with him if possible. Beach Head was his best way of keeping track of who was where.

"_I will send Gambit," _Ororo Munroe said over the unit. _"He is on his way now."_

"Thank you," Hawk said. According to the information Jean Grey had given him, the Cajun mutant was a former thief. He was probably as good of a choice as any to prowl around the Pit's ventilation system.

"Beach Head," Hawk said, rubbing his forehead. "Can you tell me where the rest of our people are?" The ranger nodded his head and closed his eyes. Little by little, information began to trickle into the general's mind. Hawk found himself knowing the general locations of his soldiers, their emotions, and physical wellbeing. The locations of Cobra's forces, at least the ones without telepathic blockers also became known to him.

Clayton Abernathy groaned as his brain hit information overload. He sat the edge of the A.W.E Striker and massaged his temples. How the hell did Beach Head deal with having that much sensory information running around in his mind?

"Sorry sir," the ranger apologized. Hawk waved him off. Headache or not, telepathy had been his most expedient route to gaining information. The general's only regret was that Beach Head's telepathy wasn't strong enough to give him exact locations or to allow him to communicate directly with fellow Joes without having to use the radio. However, you made use of what you could. He was extremely grateful that Beach Head's abilities were as strong as they were.

"I'm no Jean Grey or Xavier," Wayne Sneeden said quietly. Hawk instantly regretted the thoughts that had just run through his mind. The general patted the younger man's shoulder.

"Son…you've got no reason to apologize," he said. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. I'm just glad that you are willing to share the gifts you do have."

"Thank you sir," Beach Head said. There was a moment of silence as he continued to eye the general.

"You sure you're okay sir?" he asked carefully. "Jean and I both just dumped a shit ton of information into your mind. Telepathic brains are better equipped to handle all of that." Well that certainly made sense. Hawk was still trying to process everything and he found that he was unable to retain all of the information he'd just received.

"I'm fine," Hawk reassured him. The general put a new magazine into his rifle and made a quick inventory of his group. Beach Head, Deep Six, Stalker, Alpine, Torpedo, Tripwire, and eleven greenshirts silently waited for his next order.

"We're heading topside ladies and gentlemen," the general said. "I want Cobra Commander's head."

* * *

Jinx swore silently as she yet again struggled in vain. The pitch dark ventilation shaft was beginning to feel a bit unsettling. She was starting to understand a little what people with claustrophobia felt like. Once she figured out how to get out of Tomax's trap, she was getting the hell out of there.

Ninja or not, being unable to move or speak in a cramped, dark air shaft was not pleasant.

"_Come on, think Jinx,"_ she mentally told herself. Her muscles tightened again as she struggled against her invisible bonds. The ninja sighed when the effort proved useless yet again.

Stupid god damn Tomax…at least, she was sure it had been Tomax. It had been pretty damned hard to tell in the dark, especially since his shape hadn't been completely solid. She didn't know what the hell he'd done, but he was going to pay for it. The realization that the Cobra mutant could have easily killed her was infuriating.

The minutes ticked by. Jinx listened to the firefight being fought around the Pit. The base shook again and the ninja hoped that nothing would come crashing down on her. After a few more minutes, Jinx was surprised to hear a female voice in her head.

"_Help is on the way,"_ the woman said. The ninja wondered for a moment if she was hallucinating, but the voice reassured her with some humor that she was in fact real.

"_I'm Jean Grey, one of the X-Men,"_ the mutant replied. _"A man named Gambit is on his way to help you."_

"_Thank you,"_ the ninja thought back. Once the woman had said her name, Jinx was able to recall that she'd met the mutant on her one trip to Xavier's school. Tommy had spoken highly of her, as she had been the first one to realize that he'd been brainwashed.

Jinx waited impatiently for her rescuer to arrive. Dammit. Ninja weren't supposed to be rescued. She was definitely going to repay the favor to the bastard who'd trapped her. The woman didn't care which Crimson twin it was. Both men were equally guilty of past crimes, so if she could kill them both, then all the better for the world.

A very, very slight noise drew her attention. Jinx listened carefully, unsure if she'd heard it or not. She concentrated on ignoring the automatic fire nearby. She'd never been as good with the 'Ear that Sees' technique as Storm Shadow was. Then again, most Arashikage ninja weren't. That didn't mean, however, she couldn't use it.

There it was again, an almost silent scrape of someone crawling very quietly through the ventilation shaft. Whoever it was, he or she was almost as silent as a ninja.

Almost, but not quite.

"Go find de ninja Gambit," she heard a voice muttering down the ventilation shaft. The ninja recognized the Cajun accent, thanks to years of serving with Gung Ho. The voice was somewhat familiar and she couldn't help but think that she'd probably run into the man on the night she'd visited Storm Shadow.

"Yeah right," the man replied to himself. "Make Remy leave all de fun to go play hide n' seek…not as much fun as blowin' up mini sentinel robots…"

"Mmff!" Jinx said, unable to get any intelligible words out. She heard the man pause a moment and listen. The ninja repeated her failed attempt at speaking.

"Dat you Jinxie?" the man called out. "Don't worry Chère, Gambit's comin'."

Jinxie? Did the man just call her Jinxie? She hadn't even seen the man yet and she already wanted to kill him. The irritated woman listened as the X-Man crawled closer. A pair of red dots suddenly appeared. When the man drew closer, she realized with a start that they were red pupils. They were almost like a pair of devil's eyes looking at her in the dark.

She recognized those eyes. The ninja had fought alongside of him during the sentinel battle. Jinx seemed to recall that he'd managed to destroy one of the robots.

A bright light made her blink as the man pulled out a small flashlight.

"Dat's better," the man told her. "Not very nice bein' all alone in de dark, non?"

"Mmff," she replied. The light swept her face as Remy LeBeau scrutinized her.

"Hey, Gambit recognizes you," the Cajun said. "You're de pint sized ninja dat's cousins with Storm Shadow."

"_Pint sized_?" she asked irritably. The ninja froze a moment when she realized that she could suddenly speak again. The red eyes looking at her seemed surprised too.

"Remy thought you couldn't talk," Gambit said, still pointing his flashlight at her face.

"I couldn't before," the ninja replied. "I don't know why mfmffs…" Her voice became muffled once again when the mutant flicked his flashlight away from her face to study the rest of her body. When the light fell on her hand, she felt the invisible bond around them loosen. The flashlight moved back to her face before she could attempt to move her fingers.

"You say something?" the man asked. "All Gambit caught was 'I don't know why mfmffs."

For the love of all that was sacred…did the X-Men have to send the most annoying person they could? The Cajun was on the Shipwreck and Clutch annoying scale and that was a feat in itself. Unfortunately, however, she needed Gambit's help and was hardly in a position to smack him upside the head.

"I _was_ able to talk," she replied testily. "At least until you moved the flashlight away. Light seems to be the…"

"Key to solving dis," the Cajun finished. "Gambit noticed too." He moved the light away from her face and pointed it at her foot. The mutant asked her to move it and the ninja complied by wriggling her toes and moving her foot a few inches to the left. Once he moved the light away, her foot became frozen in place once again.

"Dis ain't enough light," Gambit told her, rubbing his chin. The Cajun stared thoughtfully at her, though he was considerate enough to point the light at her mouth so she could speak.

"Just great," Jinx muttered, wondering how they'd get enough light into the shaft to free her. The Pit had the equipment to easily do it, but not the time that was necessary during a battle taking place inside the base.

"Don't worry Chère," the man grinned. "Gambit will get you out. Maybe you give him a thank you kiss after dis, non?"

"Don't push your luck Cajun," she warned. "Just because I can't move now doesn't mean I can't stab you later with sharp, pointy things."

The X-Man had the audacity to snicker at her. Jinx glared at him as he dug something out of his trench coat. It looked suspiciously like a deck of cards. Her assessment was proven correct when he pulled two cards out of the box.

"What good is that going to do?" she asked irritatedly. The man waved a finger at her and made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Come now Chère, don't you go insultin' Gambit's cards. These are his good luck charms. You've seen me use them, haven't you?"

Now that he mentioned it, the ninja did recall him being able to turn the cards into exploding bombs. She watched as the two cards in his hands started to glow. Jinx had a sneaking suspicion about what he was planning.

"Hope dere's nothing important underneath or above us," Gambit told her. "Cause we're taking a trip." The Cajun tossed the cards as far as he could away from them, one to their left and the other to the right. Jinx stiffened in surprise as the man threw himself protectively over her. Two, deadly blasts shook the ventilation shaft and the ninja muttered a curse when the shaft gave out abruptly beneath them.

The ninja and the X-Man plummeted down to the next level. Part of the floor above them gave way and dropped down in large chunks. Jinx and Gambit quickly recovered from their fall and avoided the falling debris as best as they could. The ninja pushed Remy LeBeau out of the way before a piece of the steel reinforced floor could fall on top of him.

"There," she told him. "My debt to you is repaid." The red eyed mutant blinked at her in surprise before rubbing his head. The Cajun stared at the chunk of debris that had almost made him into a human pancake.

"Gambit would have preferred de kiss," he told her. Jinx gave a vexed sigh and rolled her eyes. The man was positively insane.

"Well Gambit isn't _getting_ a kiss," she replied irately. "Gambit got his ass saved instead."

"Good ting too," the man replied cheekily. "Gambit likes his ass just the way it is."

Jinx felt torn between wanting to strangle the mutant and admiring his ability to so easily brush off danger. Shipwreck and Clutch would have been smart enough to back off and stop hitting on her by this point.

"Do you always talk this much?" she asked him.

"For you Chère," he grinned charmingly. "Gambit talk as much as you like."

"Fine. Shut up," she ordered. Jinx brushed dust off of her bodysuit and checked her weapons to be sure everything was in its place. Her Cajun companion, on the other hand, was considering her words.

"Gambit change his mind," he finally replied. "How about he talk as much as he like, non?"

The man yelped when Jinx reached out and smacked him. Gambit danced away from her and rubbed a new sore spot on the back of his head. Red eyes glared at her while he muttered a few swear words in French.

"Dat wasn't nice Chère. Next time Gambit leave you tied up," the man scowled. Jinx smirked as she contacted her fellow ninjas. Kamakura informed her that they were fighting against Firefly and some mutants. Zartan had apparently slipped away and Snake Eyes wanted her to find him.

"This is where we part ways," she told the Cajun. Gambit shrugged his shoulders. He looked around at the destruction he had personally caused. There was now a large, gaping hole in the Pit's second floor.

"Remy hope there was no one above us," Gambit said, rubbing his head. "Maybe dat wasn't such a bright idea."

Jinx stretched her body as she looked around. There didn't appear to be any injured bodies from the Cajun induced explosion. Too bad a few Cobras couldn't have been caught by it.

"De name's Gambit, by the way," the man told her, holding out his hand. Jinx rolled her eyes. As if she hadn't gathered that already, considering his strange habit of referring to himself in the third person.

"I noticed," she said dryly, shaking his hand. "What kind of name is that anyway?"

"Life's a gambit,' Remy LeBeau explained. "Sometime you win, sometimes you lose. It all depends on how Lady Luck deals de cards. What 'bout you?" he asked. "Wit a name like Jinx you must be a bad luck lady." Jinx rolled her eyes. Beach Head had called her a 'bad luck lady' the first time he'd heard her code name as well and other Joes had been known to joke about her being bad luck.

"Shut up," she told him. "Call me bad luck again and I'm sticking a shuriken up your butt."

"Nuttin wrong wit bad luck Chère," Gambit replied with a grin, completely unfazed by the threat of ninja retaliation. "As long as you're bad luck to de bad guys, non?"

Jinx smirked as she suddenly threw a shuriken over the mutant's shoulder and hit a Cobra Viper in his neck. The Cajun looked over his shoulder to see Cobra troops suddenly swarming into the hallway. A flash of pink hair alerted her to the fact that Zandar had joined them.

Zandar threw a couple of knives their way just as the Cobra Vipers opened fire. One of the Vipers leaped over the volley of bullets and raked at the ninja with clawed hands. Jinx pivoted and slammed her elbow into the mutant's throat. The man coughed as he went down.

Seconds later, the mutant was back up and completely healed. Jinx was forced to engage him yet again. The man was faster than the average human, but he wasn't any faster than a trained ninja. As fast as the Cobra Viper was, his attacks and defense were sloppy.

Remembering Snake Eyes's earlier fight with Deadpool, Jinx stabbed the mutant through the heart and cut off his head. It was brutal, but she wasn't taking any chances with a mutant that had healing factor.

At her side, Remy LeBeau threw a charged card down one end of the hallway. A quarterstaff appeared in his hands as Cobra Vipers closed in on him. The Cajun's feet lashed out and Jinx realized that his martial arts training was primarily in foot boxing.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you for the moment," she told him. Gambit twirled his staff and knocked a few Vipers out with a crack. The Cajun swung around to defend himself from Zandar, who had decided that he had a better chance of fighting the X-Man instead of the ninja in close quarter combat.

"What, you mean you're letting these guys slow you down?" the Cajun asked.

Gambit hissed slightly when Zandar managed to get a bowie knife past his quarterstaff and embed it into his side. The X-Man retracted his staff with a flick of his wrist and slipped out of his trench coat. Remy wrapped the coat around Zandar's knife hand and kicked one of the man's feet out from underneath of him. The Dreadnok fired a silenced Beretta at the Cajun and hit him in the shoulder.

Jinx leapt over the Cajun and knocked the gun from Zandar's hand. Her next strike left him unconscious. The ninja then gracefully avoided bullets as she threw shurikens at their attackers. Cobra Vipers began to run after she disemboweled a few more of them.

She wiped the blood of her sword and grinned at the X-Man.

"I believe I said 'I'm stuck with you for the _moment_," she repeated innocently. Gambit grinned as he eyed the bowie knife that Zandar had managed to stab him with.

"How's the wound?" she asked. The mutant shrugged and told her that his body armor had taken the brunt of the attack. The knife wound wasn't as deep as it could have been. The shoulder wound, on the other hand, looked pretty nasty. Jinx advised him to go to the infirmary and get it looked at, but the Cajun brushed it off.

"What now Chère?" he asked, looking at the knife before sticking it through his belt. The Cajun winced slightly as he bent down to pick up his trench coat.

"Now?" she asked. "Kill some Cobra; hunt down Zartan, save the Pit…what about you?"

"Me?" Gambit asked. "Same ting, only I'm going to use Pink Hair's knife to blow something up."

"His name's Zandar."

"His name's Pink Hair," the Cajun replied firmly. "Dat's his new name."

"Okay, Pink Hair it is," Jinx replied, smirking slightly. "Now we're _definitely_ parting way."

"What about dat thank you kiss?" the man asked. The ninja turned around to glare at him. Gambit grinned cheekily at her as he held up his hands.

"Just kidding Chère. Rogue wouldn't like it anyway."

Gambit took off in the other direction, though not before he pilfered some more knives from the unconscious Zandar. Jinx found herself grinning ever so slightly as she made her way through the damaged Pit.

She never did find Zartan.

* * *

"Mainframe, I want a better connection," Flint ordered. "I could barely understand Hawk."

"On it boss," the Joe answered. The soldier currently had his head and half of his body inside a wall. Wires and a partially dismantled control panel lay at his feet. Nearby, Breaker was doing his best to monitor incoming battle reports.

"Flint, Cobra's taken the airfield," Breaker told him. The warrant officer listened as Scarlett told them the situation over the radio. HISS tanks, with the help of the BATs, had overrun the airfield. Several mutants, including Tomax and the Baroness, were aiding the blockade group. Other than a few helicopters, the Joes were unable to get any aircraft out.

"Is that a problem?" a voice asked. Flint shot an irritated look at the blue skinned X-Man in the room. Warren Worthington III seemed to be of the opinion that the X-Men were sufficient to combat the lack of assault aircraft.

Arrogant prick.

"Yes, it's a problem," Flint replied tersely. Now wasn't the time to get into an argument. The warrant officer tried to tell himself that he didn't know the man and was hardly in a position to judge him. After all, the mutant had been helping the greenshirts and SHIELD agents with them fight off several Cobra attempts to overtake the control center.

"Cobra's got their air force here in full force," he explained carefully, willing himself not to punch the man. "Your people are currently handling Cobra's mutants and the BATs. That leaves everything else for us."

"I suppose so," Archangel replied. He didn't seem entirely convinced.

"You've got something to say Worthington, say it!" Flint snapped, his temper boiling over slightly. He had more important things to do than listen to the stuck up man criticize him.

"Losing your cool?" The mutant replied coolly. "Hardly fitting for a commanding officer, is it?"

Arrogant son of…

"I think that's enough," one of the SHIELD agents intervened. Jimmy Woo, the senior of the two agents, stepped between the two men. "I'm too close to retirement to listen to two, reasonably intelligent men squabble in the middle of a fight," he said.

Both men backed down at the glare he sent their way. Flint forced himself to bury his dislike for Worthington. Right now he needed to work with the man, not fight with him.

"I'm told that half of your team is standing by," Flint said instead, forcing his voice to be civil. From what he understood, the X-Men operated two combat teams. Storm led the Gold team while Cyclops led the Blue team. Scott Summers had decided to keep the majority of his team at the mansion in case it was attacked. He'd sent a couple of his team members to assist Storm, but wasn't willing to send more unless it was necessary.

"Yes," Archangel replied. "Cyclops is standing by in case we need reinforcements." From the tone in his voice, the blue mutant didn't seem to think that reinforcements would probably be necessary. Flint decided to take that as a hopeful sign.

The command and control center shook again as Cobra renewed its attack. An explosion rocked the room as the thick, titanium doors were forced open. Flint took cover behind a chair and fired at the intruders. The greenshirts and SHIELD agents opened fire as Crimson Guardsmen tried to force their way into the large room.

There was a flutter of large wings as Archangel ducked underneath the gunfire. His wings were of little use in the enclosed area. Having no other mutant abilities at his disposal, the X-Man fired his borrowed rifle.

"Yes," Flint suddenly heard the mutant say. "I'm the only X-Man in the room. There are only three Joes, plus the greenshirts and two SHIELD agents."

"Worthington, who are you talking to?" the warrant officer asked. The mutant had an odd expression on his face and there was a distant look in his eyes.

The gunfire suddenly stopped and Flint looked back at the door questioningly. Why had Cobra stopped firing?

Something hard slammed into him and Flint's head bounced painfully against the floor. The gun was knocked out of his hand as someone tried to pin him down. Two hands grabbed his throat and squeezed tight. Flint gasped for breath as he kicked out with his feet. He managed to free his left hand and claw at the man's face.

A strong wing smacked him in the face. Fucking hell, _Worthington_?

"What…the…hell…are you doing?" the warrant officer gasped. The mutant didn't answer as he attempted to strangle the Joe. Flint heard the sound of bullets hitting flesh and the X-Man backed off. Blood dripped from one of his wings and his shoulder. Nearby, Jimmy Woo and Mainframe both had guns pointed at the mutant.

Flint rolled to his feet and slammed a fist into Worthington's face. He grabbed one of the man's arms and threw him over his shoulder in a judo throw. The warrant officer tried to pin the mutant underneath of him, but the man's wings were making it difficult.

"Stop this!" a female voice called out.

When the voice of Jean Grey had no effect, the mutant telepathically went into Flint and Archangel's minds and forced them to stop. The warrant officer swore mentally at her. Why was she defending someone who was obviously a traitor?

"_He's being controlled,"_ the telepath told him. _"He's being given voice commands, but I'm not sure where it's coming from."_

"_Can you stop him?"_ Flint asked her mentally. The telepath let him go and the warrant officer was suddenly able to move and talk again. He rubbed his throat as he looked at the red haired woman now standing in the room. The Crimson Guardsmen fired at her, but their bullets bounced off some sort of shield. A few moments passed before Jean Grey answered his question.

"I can break the commands he's been given, but I can't break the hypnotic hold that Xamot has over him," she finally answered.

"Xamot?" Flint asked. "How do you know it's him?"

"Warren met with the twins in an attempt to get information out of them," she explained. "Xamot put a hypnotic suggestion into his mind after physically touching him, but Cable was able to break the command. We assumed that Xamot had to physically touch someone to control them. However," the Phoenix said. "It appears that he's able to do it with only his voice."

Flint counted to three before he chose a response. The X-Men had sent them information about the twins' suspected powers, but they hadn't given any information on the encounter between Archangel and the Crimson twins. Flint wasn't entirely happy about that fact.

"Worthington tried to _what_?" he asked. Stupid idiot. The moron had walked right into that one, as far as he was concerned. Even if Flint hadn't known that the twins had mutant abilities, he knew full well that the two men were sneaky, ruthless bastards. Worthington had been a fool to think that he could waltz into Extensive Enterprises and try to get intelligence.

Of course, his views on what Worthington should or shouldn't have done were hardly helpful at the moment.

"What can you do about it?" Flint asked, rubbing his eyes. He had too many things to do at the moment and babysitting an X-Man that was being controlled by Xamot was hardly something he had time for.

"The only thing I can do right now is to force him to sleep," Jean Grey replied reluctantly. "Until we can find how Xamot's transmitting his voice, that's the best I can do."

"Unless you take out Xamot," he pointed out. The woman nodded, admitting that it was another possibility. She turned her attention to the struggling Archangel. A mental command from her made the man shut his eyes and drift off into a deep sleep. The Phoenix levitated his body and gently deposited it in a safe corner of the room.

"I will find the twins," she told them. "They're both wearing telepathic blockers, as are the Crimson Guardsmen."

"That would be helpful, thanks," he told her.

Jean floated out of control center. Outside, it was eerily silent and Flint couldn't help but wonder why there was no gunfire. Had the X-Man already taken care of the Crimson Guardsmen or had they retreated when they'd realized that she was there?

"Flint, I've got Hawk on the line," Breaker said.

He couldn't worry about any of that right now. As long as Jean Grey had his back, then he wasn't going to worry about Cobra attacking them from behind.

* * *

"Move it!" Xamot shouted. Red uniforms retreated swiftly from their former position. The Corsican mutant knew that he and the men under his command had a snowball's chance in hell of facing Jean Grey. If he'd guessed right, she would come after them after she dealt with Worthington. Unfortunately, however, there was a group of Joes in their way.

Several Crimson Guardsmen collapsed after being struck by bullets. Xamot flattened himself against a wall and aimed his firearm at the group of Joes. Where were the damned BATs when you needed them? As well trained as his men were, they had become boxed in between the Joes and one of the most powerful mutants on the planet.

"_A little help here, brother,"_ he thought. Xamot winced when the Crimson Guardsmen next to him went down with a bullet through his heart. Forget Jean Grey. The Joes were likely to get him first.

"Surrender Xamot!" a voice shouted. A bald headed Marine had an M-16 pointed directly at him. The mutant debated his options before finally dropping his gun and raising his hands up in the air. Tomax had better get here soon.

"_I'm almost there,"_ he heard his brother think. Xamot felt some relief, but it was soon replaced by dread when a red haired woman appeared next to him. Psionic energy crackled around the Phoenix as she floated in front of him.

"Release Archangel," she told him. Xamot said nothing. His telepathic blocker kept her from mentally forcing her way into his brain. According to her psychological profile that had been constructed from Cobra intelligence, Jean Grey wasn't likely to use her other abilities to do anything particularly horrific to him. The Joes, on the other hand…

"Just because you have a telepathic blocker doesn't mean you're safe," the Phoenix told him. "I can reconstruct your body, perhaps telekinetically try to find and remove the implant that's blocking me. How does that sound?"

She was bluffing. Surely she was bluffing. On the chance she wasn't, however, he needed to bide time until Tomax arrived.

"I'm only doing what I think is right," he told her, uncomfortably aware of the fact that she had frozen his body against the wall. "Most of the world governments are against our kind. I'm trying to help build a world where mutants and humans can live together in peace."

"Bull shit," Gung Ho said. "Don't listen to him ma'am."

"It's not bull shit," Xamot responded. "My brother and I had to hide our mutations to get ahead in the business world. I'm not Magneto, I don't hate humans. Cobra is willing to integrate our kind into its organization."

Jean Grey was studying him intensely. Xamot forced himself to keep talking. He knew he wouldn't convince the woman to agree with him, but at least making her consider his position would waste valuable seconds.

"A peaceful world?" she asked. "Under a Cobra dictatorship? How much blood and freedom would you sacrifice to buy a 'peaceful world'?" Xamot sensed that his brother was near. Keep talking, he told himself. Just a little more…

"If that's what it takes," he replied. "We're not seeking the domination of humankind like Magneto is. Just…"

"The domination of the world?" the X-Man asked dryly. "With you among the ruling elite, I suppose. Are you really seeking a peaceful world, or is it just an excuse for you to grab power?"

"If you're a member of the ruling elite, you can't be persecuted," he told her. "You don't have to go hungry or hide in fear."

"Enough of this," one of the Joes said. "Sorry lady, but the guy's stalling. Let us handle him."

"Very well," the woman answered. "But don't touch him. I'm not sure precisely how his powers work, but since he hasn't used his hypnotic ability on any of you yet, I'm guessing that he has to physically touch his target first."

Great, she'd managed to figure it out. Fortunately, he sensed that his twin was very near. Xamot purposely tried not to look around for any moving shadows. They needed the element of surprise if they were going to pull off his escape.

The mutant felt his brother's shadowy hand grab his ankle and pull him down. Xamot grimaced when he felt his body suddenly contort and turn into a living shadow. He always hated traveling like this. It wasn't painful, but it was damn uncomfortable and just plain weird. Tomax always made fun of him for thinking that, as it was as normal as breathing for him.

He heard surprised shouts before his brother pulled through a large crack in the damaged wall. Xamot clung onto his brother as they moved away from the Joes. The mutant closed his eyes and kept them closed for the duration of their escape.

"_Patience, brother,"_ an amused Tomax told him. _"It always surprises me that no matter how many times we travel like this, you still act like it's going to hurt you."_

"_I don't think I'll ever get used to this,"_ he replied. This time seemed a little worse than the last one. Xamot didn't know if their mind link had previously transmitted more of his brother's confidence or not, but he found himself feeling more uneasy this time around.

He finally felt his body reform and solidify into a normal, human body. Xamot breathed in a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. The two brothers were now standing behind a couple of destroyed Joe vehicles. The ground had been scorched black, as if by a burning fire. Airplanes and helicopters zoomed over head in an aerial battle. Lightning and heavy winds slashed the sky as several mutants were engaged in battle.

"Worrywort," his brother joked. "Just be glad I have that mutant power." Xamot rolled his eyes. He was glad, of course he was glad. Being turned into an indistinct shadow and shoved through a crack in a wall was preferable to sitting in a GI Joe prison.

"What about our men?" Xamot asked. He didn't feel comfortable in leaving their Crimson Guard behind.

"They knew what they were getting into," Tomax told him. "Besides, neither the Joes nor Grey are going to kill them."

Xamot felt marginally better when he heard that. He told himself that he wasn't concerned about the men's lives. Extensive Enterprises had put a lot of time and money into training the Crimson Guardsmen and altering their faces through plastic surgery. Each soldier was a valuable commodity worth thousands of dollars. Perhaps it would be possible to free at least some of the men at a later date.

"I need a weapon brother," Xamot said. He didn't particularly like being unarmed in the middle of a battlefield. His brother nodded and disappeared. Xamot crouched down behind a still smoldering vehicle and waited for his twin to reappear. Several minutes ticked by before a shadow hand reached out from underneath the twisted metal. It deposited an assault rifle and several magazines on the ground.

"Good luck brother," his twin said.

"You too," Xamot told him. He quickly grabbed the weapon and clicked it off of safety. The ammunition he slipped into a pocket. The Corsican peered around the tank to study the battle. GI Joe vehicles closed in on the airfield he was currently in. From the looks of it, two units of Cobra troopers had been captured. The rest of their ground forces had been split between the northeast and southeast corner of the area.

It was only a matter of time before the Joes recaptured the airstrips, unless Cobra managed to bolster the hole in its line. From the looks of it, Destro was attempting to do just that. The Scotsman was leading a contingent of HISS tanks, battle android troopers, and Cobra troopers to plug in the gap. Two mutants flew alongside the man as they fought their way past the Joes and X-Men.

Far beyond, sitting safely in Cobra's battle control vehicle, was Cobra Commander. It just figured that the man would stay as far away as he could from the front lines. Damn coward. He should be on the front lines fighting with his troops, not hiding in the back waiting until it was safe enough to charge to the front and claim the glory.

After several harrowing minutes, Xamot finally managed to join Destro's group. He winced as the Cobra troopers were mowed down by well-trained greenshirts. Cobra's main army was never as fully trained as they should be and were more often used as cannon fodder. When he and Tomax had been tasked with running the Crimson Guard, they had taken steps to assure that the men under their command were as well trained as possible. If the twins had taken anything from their experience in the French Foreign Legion, it was that rigorous discipline and training were necessary to forge an elite combat unit.

That was why the Crimson Guard was of a significantly higher caliber than the average Cobra trooper.

"Glad you could join us Xamot!" Destro shouted, noticing his uniform among the Cobra troopers. "Unlike our dear Cobra Commander, at least you're on the front line!"

Xamot took cover behind one of the tanks when a Joe Tomahawk flew low and strafed them. One of the mutants by Destro aimed her hand at the helicopter and fired a blast of energy. The helicopter exploded an instant later, though not before it managed to fire a rocket at the group of tanks. The Crimson Guardman covered his head as the projectile hit the line of tanks just ahead of him and exploded.

A high pitched scream blew another tank away and damaged the one in front of him. Xamot flattened himself against the ground and waited for the attack to cease. When it was over, he saw a red haired X-Man fly away from his position.

A sensation of pain and fear shot into his mind. Xamot turned his head to see a badly wounded Cobra trooper lying on the ground. The Corsican looked around and back at the dying man. He tried to ignore the man's terror, but found it increasingly difficult.

Xamot took a deep breath and crawled towards the wounded trooper. Bullets zoomed by his head as he dragged the man behind a damaged tank and out of the line of fire. He looked down at the Cobra trooper and saw that his abdomen had been blasted open. Bits of intestine could be seen through the gaping hole in his body.

"H…help," the man whimpered. "I…d…don't want to die."

The mutant swallowed as his throat suddenly went dry. Stupid empathy, why did he have to feel this? He should just leave the man and let him be. He couldn't save the man, he wasn't a damn medic.

However, despite all logic, Xamot placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. This easily could have been him. It could have been him lying in the ground, with his guts hanging out.

It suddenly struck him just how futile everything was. They all would die someday; it just depended when or how. Xamot looked around and saw that other Cobra soldiers were lying motionless on the ground. Most were dead. Some were dying.

Was this piece of ground honestly worth his life?

The man cried softly as he began to sink into unconsciousness. Xamot didn't know why, but he found the man's hand and held it tightly. As the Cobra trooper faded into nothingness, the mutant empath was suddenly pulled into the man's mind. He saw flashes of faces the man knew, followed by regret. Consciousness gradually disappeared, as if being sucked down a black hole. A panicked Xamot resisted the hole and tried to fight his way back out of the dying man's mind.

Suddenly, there was nothing. No emotions, no pain. Just death. Emptiness.

The Corsican man crawled away from the dead man and leaned against the damaged tank. Sweat poured down his face and he began to tremble slightly. He stared blankly around the battlefield. In the back of his mind he felt his concerned brother call out to him. Too traumatized to even contemplate speaking to his twin, Xamot shut him out.

He sat and stared at the dead body.

* * *

"It's lookin' a little rough Steeler old buddy!" Clutch shouted. The Joe mechanic swerved the VAMP multipurpose attach vehicle and narrowly avoided machine gun fire. A couple of Cobra Night Ravens flew overhead and fired down at the Pit. Two energy blasts from the base knocked both fighter jets out of the sky.

"Hey, was that Stark's new defense system?" Steeler asked. The Joe had taken the position of front gunner while Clutch drove. Leatherneck was currently operating the vehicle's two rear guns.

Clutch grunted a reply as another Night Raven was shot out of the sky. He didn't know what the system was called, but Duke had said that it fired something Stark called pulse bolts. The bolts apparently picked up kinetic energy as they flew, so the farther the bolts traveled, the harder they hit.

"Oh crap," he muttered. A line of Cobra HISS tanks was rolling towards him from across the air field. He could just make out Cobra Commander in the distance. The man was unsurprisingly behind the main line of attack.

"_Hurry it up granny!"_ Cover Girl shouted over the radio. There was a crunch of metal as her Wolverine smashed through several BATs. Clutch gritted his teeth as he swerved to follow after her.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You've got the new armor."

"_What'd you say?"_ she asked sharply.

"I said there's a god damn line of HISS tanks in front of us!" he shouted.

"_That's not what you said!"_ Cover Girl shouted back.

"Shut up Court….oh hell," Clutch swore. He watched as a couple of missiles suddenly appeared in front of him. The mechanic stepped on the gas and pulled down hard on the wheel. He waited for the inevitable explosion, but instead he felt a heavy wind and an icy chill.

"What happened?" he shouted, too focused on driving to find out what had occurred.

"Not sure," Leatherneck answered. "It happened too fast. There's a wall of ice in front of us now though."

Out of the corner of his eye, Clutch saw what appeared to be a blockade of ice between them and some of the HISS tanks. An icy figure, which appeared to be surfing on moving ice, moved over next to them.

"Don't worry guys, we've got your back," the man called out. The X-Man explained that he and Lifeline had protected them from the missiles. Iceman veered away from the soldiers to take on some BATs. Clutch heard a large boom several moments later and saw a giant fireball explode in his rearview mirror.

"Man down!" Leatherneck shouted. "It's the guy that just helped us!"

Clutch whipped the vehicle around to head back for the mutant. Bluish hot fire rained down on the X-Man and melted any ice he tried to form. Leatherneck and Steeler opened fire on the Baroness, who laughed and fired a shot their way. The VAMPS's driver whipped the steering wheel to the left and stepped on the gas. A scorching wall of fire shot past the vehicle and exploded behind them.

Lightning flashed as a hurricane level wind blew the Cobra terrorist away. Clutch brought the VAMP to a screeching halt and Steeler jumped out to check on the fallen X-Man. The Joe picked up a dazed Bobby Drake and deposited him in the vehicle. The mutant had reverted to his normal human form and seemed rather worse for wear.

Above them, a storm raged with fury. A blizzard toppled the HISS tanks. Lightning blew Cobra fighter jets out of the sky. Heavy winds and cold sleet toppled Cobra troops, mutants, and BATs alike.

Amidst it all was the most magnificent woman Clutch had ever seen. Lightning streamed from her eyes and her white hair shimmered in the blackening sky. The mechanic had seen and pursued many beautiful women in his life. Never, however, had he felt so humbled by a woman. Being in the presence of the X-Man known as Storm made him feel like a lowly peasant in the presence of a goddess.

"How is he?" Clutch asked, focusing his attention back to driving. He heard Bobby Drake groan from behind him. At least the man was still alive. Who the hell would have guessed that the Baroness had been hiding that kind of power all these years?

"Not good," Steeler answered. "He's burnt pretty bad. He'd have been burnt to a crisp I think if not for his powers."

"We'll get Lifeline to look at him," Leatherneck said, firing at some Cobra troops. "Where is that damned medic anyway?"

"He's with Rogue," Iceman replied. "Cobra's got their most powerful mutants out here. Between them and those robot things, we've been pretty busy." He pointed up into the sky and the Joes could just make out a large battle taking place.

"I can imagine," Steeler said, watching one of the mutants plummet into the ground with an earth shattering crash. "What's your name?"

"Iceman," the mutant replied. "Or Bobby Drake." He held a hand out and shot a small wall of ice at some battle android troopers. The human sized robots melted the wall of ice and continued to fire on the moving vehicle. A few shots from Leatherneck tore three of the robots apart. A few minutes later, however, the BATs began to repair themselves.

"Fucking hell," Leatherneck swore. "These things are a lot tougher than the old BATs."

"They're almost like mini-sentinels," Bobby Drake said. He winced slightly from his burns as he buried some more robots in ice. The ice shattered and melted as the BATs freed themselves once again.

"Yeah, well, we're not going down without a fight," the Marine told him. Leatherneck and Steeler poured artillery shells on the BATs while the X-Man in their group encased the scattered pieces of robots in a deep shell of ice.

"I think that did it," Iceman said. "That's below freezing temperature and the ice is preventing them from reforming."

"Alright!" Clutch whooped. "Now let's go kick some more snake ass!"

The three Joes shouted a chorus of 'Yo Joe!' and zoomed on through a now destroyed part of the Joes' airfield. By the end of the day, Robert Drake had picked up the battle cry as well.

* * *

James Rhodes gritted his teeth as he did a systems check of the Conquest fighter jet. Other than a few helicopters, the Joes hadn't yet been able to get any aircraft off the ground. General Hawk had made it a priority to get at least one of the airstrips open. Several SHIELD Orca assault helicopters had arrived to help the Joes force Cobra away from the airfield. The SHIELD and GI Joe helicopters circled a recently recaptured airstrip while Tony Stark, Banshee and Cable kept some of the Cobra mutants at bay.

"_Ace, Slipstream, War Machine, and Lift Ticket,"_ Breaker said over the unit. _"We've secured two of the air strips. Your mission is a go."_

Rhodey waited as Lift Ticket and Ace began to move their jets out of the hangar. He'd originally tried to get to his War Machine suit, but Cobra had managed to get to the armory first and block it off. Duke had ordered him to get up to the hangar instead. Rather than wait around and try to fight his way to the armored suit, the sergeant had reasoned that Rhodey would be more useful in a Joe Tomahawk or a Conquest.

He watched as the Joe fighter jets disappeared into the level above him. Rhodey heard them take off about a minute later, despite heavy Cobra fire.

"_War Machine, Slipstream…you're next,"_ Breaker said. _"Be careful though, it's going to be a bit bumpy."_

"Roger," Rhodey acknowledged. He maneuvered the jet onto a specially designed platform. As the platform rose to the top level of the Pit, he pulled down his helmet visor and checked his oxygen mask. The platform stopped moving and an open runway stretched out in front of him. A couple of greenshirts gave the Conquest one last check before giving him the thumbs up.

"_You have a green light Rhodes. Yo Joe,"_ Breaker told him.

James Rhodes pushed down on the accelerator and felt the Conquest's fuel nacelles rumble from the sudden surge in power. The jet took off down the airstrip. A rocket zoomed just in front of him and exploded to the right of the airfield. A Joe Tomahawk flew around in a circle and fired a missile at the attacker. The Marine had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, having run into a similar situation during one of his tours in Southeast Asia.

He pulled back on the joystick and the Conquest was finally airborne. Rhodey gave a small whoop as he shot up into the sky and turned the jet into a barrel roll to avoid colliding with a Cobra Rattler. The Rattler turned to follow him. Seconds later, it had been joined by a Night Raven.

"_Rhodes, watch your six!"_ Ace shouted.

"Already on it!" Rhodey shouted back.

The Marine turned the jet ninety degrees to the left and accelerated to 400 knots. He then pulled back on the stick and brought himself above the two Cobra fighters. The Night Raven had the sense to turn itself into a lag displacement roll. The Rattler, on the other hand, tried to escape by pointing its nose down into a sudden dive. Rhodey grinned as the Conquest's radar system homed in on the Rattler.

His missile blew the Rattler to the seven winds.

"Semper Fi baby," Rhodey muttered. The Marine flew his jet around in a vertical circle and turned his attention back to the Night Raven.

* * *

Short Fuze sat quietly while one of the greenshirt medics bound up his arm. The pain from his wound was agonizing, but he'd had worse. It certainly didn't compare to the confusion warring inside of him.

Was he a mutant? He supposed it did make sense, as much as he wanted to deny it. His hunches were always correct and the soldier had never really understood why he knew the things he did. He'd sometimes even had the occasional dream that came true, such as the time that he'd dreamt that his mother would develop cancer.

Short Fuze had never really considered it to be a mutation, though. It had been something he'd always considered to be normal. After all, didn't most people experience a premonition or two in their lives? Spirit and the ninjas were capable of mystical stuff and they weren't mutants.

"You going to be okay?" Mutt asked, sitting down next to him. Short Fuze winced slightly as he moved his injured arm.

"Okay enough to fight," he answered. He wasn't injured enough to be sitting in the infirmary during a battle.

"Oh no you don't," the medic replied. Short Fuze and Mutt, however, ignored the woman. Doc and Lifeline had been the only medics that ever been able to order any of the Joes around. A greenshirt certainly wasn't going to tell them no.

"And how do you guys plan to get out?" the woman asked smugly. The two Joes belatedly remembered that Tony Stark had installed force field generators around the infirmary just before the attack had started. Only the medics and the greenshirts guarding the patients had the access code to let people in and out.

"You're going to let us out," Short Fuze told her. "Or do you want us to tell Beach Head that you prevented two Joes still capable of firing a weapon from fighting?" The medic blanched slightly and muttered under her breath.

"And Beach Head will know we're not lying," Mutt added. "You know, with him being a telepath and all. Just think what it'd be like to have him poking around in your brain."

"You fight dirty," the medic sighed. "Fine. You can go."

The two men grinned as they walked towards the infirmary exit. Short Fuze glanced down at the limp form of Lady Jaye as they passed by a bed. He paused to look at her for a moment. It was the blue mutant's fault she was unconscious, as well as the fact that he was injured and Heavy Duty was dead.

"Mutt," Short Fuze said. "Let's go take down some snakes for Jaye, Heavy Duty, and Junk." So what if he was a mutant? That didn't change anything. He was still a GI Joe and the blue mutant had picked a fight with the wrong people.

"I hear yah buddy."

The two men took off down one of the hallways. Neither Joe was quite sure where to go, but they decided to follow the sound of gunfire. Short Fuze tried to will himself to "know" where they should be, but his mutant ability didn't tell him. Mutant ability…he was still having trouble calling it that. The Joe still wasn't completely convinced that he had a mutation.

"Not much activity on this level," Mutt noted. They headed up to the next level. The two soldiers peered carefully out of the staircase door before exiting it. Short Fuze tried to raise someone on his radio and finally managed to get Duke. The sergeant ordered the two men to head towards the armory. Apparently the Dreadnoks had decided raid it in the hopes of stealing the Joes' weapons.

A sensation of danger ran through Short Fuze's mind. He instinctively reached out and grabbed Mutt, pulling him back. The soldier pushed him down to the floor before joining him with his hands over his head. Seconds later, the wall above them exploded out and shrapnel sprayed across the hall. Both men winced from the heat of the blast.

"Way to go Thrasher!" someone yelled. "Now hurry it up, Zarana wants the Thunder Machine ASAP!"

The Joes scrambled out of the way as the Dreadnok's armored vehicle smashed through the rest of the wall. Short Fuze couldn't even begin to wonder how the gang of delinquents had managed to get the huge vehicle down into the Pit.

"Hey! There're two Joes here!" one of the Dreadnoks shouted.

"I'll take care of them!" another man shouted cheerfully.

"Get 'em Wilson!"

The Thunder Machine crashed through the other wall and brought part of the ceiling down. Short Fuze looked up to see a man dressed in red and black spandex looming over them. A mask completely covered his face and two katana handles could be seen behind his back.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'?" the man asked. "Other than this base?"

"Go fuck yourself," Mutt snarled him.

"Oooo…feisty. Sorry man," the strange swordsman replied. "As much as I'd like to try, it's physically impossible to do that." The man pointed his gun and fired two shots. Each one missed the two Joes by one inch.

"Your aims off," Short Fuze told him. The man shrugged as he twirled his guns and pocketed them.

"Nope, just an intentional part of my plot twist that hasn't been revealed to you guys yet," the man answered. "Now be a couple of good boys and pretend to be dead."

"What?" Mutt asked. There was a crack as the madman kicked him in the jaw. The Joe groaned when he felt his jaw break. The dog handler held a hand to his bleeding mouth and glared at the other man.

"Oops, sorry dude," their attacker said. "I told you to pretend to be dead." Another kick by the man sent Mutt skidding across the hallway.

"You son of a bitch," Short Fuze swore. "Leave him alone." He reached for his gun, but the man stepped down on his hand and then kicked him in the shin. Pain lanced up his leg and the Joe felt his eyes water.

"Okay, so anyway," the man told them. "I'm going to go now. Tell Snake Eyes that Deadpool says hi." The mercenary booted him hard in the stomach and Short Fuze felt his vision waver. Deadpool ducked through one of the giant holes that Thrasher had made and disappeared.

"Short Fuze," Mutt groaned. "What the hell just happened?"

Short Fuze groaned miserably in reply.

* * *

"Look out!"

Duke immediately heeded the shouted warning and jumped out of the way as a huge vehicle smashed through the Joes' defensive line. He stood back up and fired his weapon in the direction of it. He watched helplessly as the Thunder Machine tore past the soldiers and parked itself in front of the armory's entrance.

"God dammit!" he swore. Roadblock fired his machine gun at the Dreadnoks and to everyone's delight, several bikers screamed after being shot. Unfortunately, however, the Joes' ammunition was starting to run low and the Dreadnoks, with the help of a BAT, had managed to secure the armory. Duke knew full well that the gang was loading as many weapons as they could into Thrasher's vehicle.

He'd tried to contact Flint and have the warrant officer redirect more soldiers down to the armory, but everyone else was tied up elsewhere. The leader of the X-Men's Gold team had ordered Colossus to help them, but the Russian hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey guys!" A red and black figure somersaulted over a surprised Sci-Fi and drop kicked Dusty in the face. The desert trooper went down as several Joes turned their fire on the mercenary. Bullets ripped through Deadpool's body, but nothing slowed the man down. The mercenary jumped over the Thunder Machine and entered the armory as well.

"Son of a bitch!" someone swore. Duke whole heartedly agreed. The Joes had immediately tried to secure the armory as soon as they had heard the Pit had been breached. However, no one had expected the new BATs to be so deadly.

"Excuse me," a Russian voice said politely. Conrad Hauser turned his head to see a hugely built man with metallic skin trying to make his way through the firing soldiers. Duke held up his hand and a few Joes moved out of the way to allow the mutant to pass.

"I'm Colossus," the X-Man said, holding his hand out to the first sergeant. Duke shook his hand and with some amusement noted how the Russian's hand dwarfed his own. The mutant asked him what the situation was. Duke quickly explained while the Joes tried to avoid the Dreadnoks' heavy fire.

Near them, Blowtorch aimed his flamethrower at the armory, but let up after only a few seconds. The Joes were afraid that they might possible set off the weaponry in storage. While Duke had no qualms about blowing up the Dreadnoks, the force of the resulting explosion would injure their own people.

"Very well," Colossus told him.

The X-Man ran at the armory and suddenly frantic Dreadnoks began to fire at him. Bullets bounded off of his metallic skin and one stray bullet hit an unlucky Dreadnok in the leg. The lone battle android trooper fired at the mutant, who grabbed the machine and ripped it apart. Men began to shout inside the armory and motorcycle engines could suddenly be heard. The Russian mutant put two hands against the Thunder Machine and pushed it over onto its side.

A cheer erupted among the Joes as they followed after the X-Man. The fighting grew even more brutal as the Joes tried to force themselves inside. The newly repaired BAT killed a greenshirt before Roadblock blew it apart again. Blowtorch blasted at the destroyed robot in the hopes of frying some of the pieces beyond repair. Seconds later, however, wires began to snake towards each other as the machine attempted to fix itself.

"Everyone concentrate fire on the BAT!" Duke ordered. Colossus could handle the Dreadnoks for the moment. The Joes pounded at the robot until it was reduced to little more than pebble sized fragments. Wasting no time to see if it was down for the count, Duke ordered the Joes to assist Colossus.

"Yippie kay yay!" Deadpool shouted, launching himself at the X-Man. Two katana blades flashed in his hands as he landed on in front of Colossus. Blood flew as the adamantium swords sliced across his chest. The Russian grimaced as he grabbed the mercenary around the ankle and slammed him into a motorcycle.

"Get the Thunder Machine upright!" Zarana ordered. Ripper and Roadpig rushed to the vehicle while the woman stepped into the armory entrance, holding an RPG in her arms.

"Hit the deck!" Duke shouted. Joes and greenshirts ran for cover when the RPG fired. A bright light lit up the area as the rocket exploded. Duke blinked his eyes as he tried to determine the damage. Surprised to find himself unhurt, the sergeant looked around to find that Colossus had used himself as a shield to protect the soldiers.

A second rocket hit the mutant head on. The mutant fell to his knees, temporarily dazed. During the time that he and the Joes had been distracted, the Dreadnoks had managed to get the Thunder Machine upright.

Duke fired off a shot and managed to hit Zarana in the abdomen. The woman crumbled to the floor. An enraged Roadpig screamed in fury and charged at him. There was a loud thud as Roadblock tackled the Dreadnok and wrestled him to the ground.

"Duke!" Blowtorch shouted. "They've got Rhodes' War Machine suit!"

The first sergeant looked over to see that several grunting bikers had managed to strap the hulking armored suit to the Thunder Machine. Thrasher jumped into the vehicle and swiveled the vehicle's Gatling guns towards the entrenched soldiers.

"Stop them!" Duke ordered. "Don't let them get that suit!"

Motorcycles zoomed out of the armory while Thrasher provided cover fire. Roadblock decked Roadpig in the jaw, but the burly Dreadnok shook it off and punched him back. One of the Dreadnoks turned his motorcycle around to fire at the dark skinned Joe.

"Holy shi…"

The Dreadnok brought his bike to a skidding halt to avoid crashing into a very tall Russian. Colossus picked up a suddenly terrified biker and tossed him gently onto the ground. A metal hand grasped the motorbike and threw it at the tank like vehicle. Using his other hand, the X-Man tossed a struggling Roadpig against a wall.

Duke raced into the armory with the radio to his lips. He relayed the message to Stark, who immediately said that he was on his way. The sergeant looked around the now empty armory to access the damage. Artillery shells were scattered about the floor. Other than a few knives and hand guns, the Dreadnoks had stripped the armory bare.

His eyes fell on two pairs of crutches that had been tossed into a corner. Duke's heart skipped a beat when he saw that all four crutches sported paint jobs and "Lifeline 360" on their sides. He laughed as he ran towards them.

The Dreadnoks hadn't realized that they weren't normal crutches! And now, thanks to that fact, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Wayne's Sneeden's warped brainchild would actually come in handy. Duke picked up one of the camouflage ones and examined it. Stark had said that one of the crutches had a rocket launcher while another had a flame thrower.

Which one was which though? He racked his brain, trying to remember. Stark had given him a report detailing what the crutches did, but he had failed to give an instruction manual. None of which helped Duke now, as he tried to figure out how to use the damn things.

"Top?" Tunnel Rat asked, sticking his head inside the armory. "What are you…?"

"Take one," he told the Joe. "These are the crutches that Stark modified into weapons." The smaller man's eyes lit up as he took one of the green crutches.

"How do these work?" he asked eagerly.

"No idea," Duke said, grabbing another crutch. "Get the other one and let's go. Cobra's not getting that suit."

The two men raced out of the armory to find that the Dreadnoks had disappeared. Duke could hear them tearing their way through the Pit, trying to get out. Colossus and several Joes were gone, presumably in pursuit of the biker gang.

"Hey Top," Tunnel Rat said, kicking a motorcycle. "They left one of their bikes behind."

"Get it upright," Duke ordered. A battered looking Dusty helped them to tip the bike upright. The blonde sergeant climbed on and placed his pair of crutches across his lap. Tunnel Rat climbed on behind him with the other two.

Duke gunned the motorcycle and took off after the others. It wasn't difficult to follow the trail of destruction until the Dreadnoks came back into view. Colossus had managed to rip the War Machine suit off of the armored vehicle, but Deadpool was currently standing between him and the suit.

"Rat, get ready to bail!" Duke shouted. "Three, two, one…now!"

Both men threw themselves off of the moving bike and the motorcycle slammed into the Thunder Machine. Duke rolled to his feet and aimed one of the crutches at the Dreadnok vehicle. He found a hidden switch underneath the arm rest and pressed it.

A string of electrical energy shot out and hit the vehicle. Not quite sure what it was, Duke decided to aim for the driver. The next shot hit Thrasher. The Dreadnok slumped over in his seat and the Thunder Machine veered to the left and slammed partway through a wall.

Tunnel Rat, it turned out, had the crutch that had been turned into an RPG. Miniature missiles slammed into the Thunder Machine and ignited the gasoline of the motorcycle. Deadpool abandoned his fight with Colossus and leapt through the fire to save his fellow Dreadnoks. Duke watched as he grabbed the unconscious Thrasher and Zarana and teleported away. The mercenary returned several seconds later and grabbed another Dreadnok, this time Buzzer.

"He's extracting them!" Duke shouted. "Make sure he doesn't get the…"

Deadpool was back again, this time with a bazooka in his hands. Duke froze as he looked at the weapon. Not good. Where the hell had he gotten a damned bazooka?

"Boom!" the mercenary shouted. Duke winced slightly in spite of himself and several Joes threw themselves to the floor. Wade Wilson broke into hysterical laughter and slapped his knee.

"Syke!" Deadpool shouted. He jumped over Colossus and threw two gas bombs out of his hands. The rest of the Dreadnoks used the diversion to make their escape. Tears streamed down Duke's face as he tried to see through the smoke.

Through his blurred vision, he saw the mercenary place one hand on the War Machine suit. The other hand pressed something on his belt. He and the armored suit vanished an instant later.

"Son of a…" Duke paused mid swear to cough his lungs out. He fell to his knees as the tear gas began to have more of an effect. His eyes began to sting painfully and he temporarily lost his vision. Strong, hard hands picked him up and the sergeant felt himself being carried away from the smoke. The hands put him down and left. Duke listened as footsteps returned with more coughing Joes.

"Colossus?" he asked. He sneezed a few times as their rescuer knelt next to him. His guess had been correct then. The Russian mutant had carried the Joes away from the tear gas.

"Yes," the mutant answered. There was a pause before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to stop Deadpool."

"Not," _cough_, "Your fault," Duke told him. He blinked his eyes and found that he could now see a blurry figure kneeling next to him. The GI Joe sergeant shakily got to his feet. Piotr Rasputin helped him up and Duke thanked him.

"I don't understand," the X-Man said. "Why is Deadpool with Cobra?"

"That's a surprise?" Duke asked him.

"Yes," Colossus answered. "He has his problems, but in his heart, I believe that Deadpool wants to do the right thing. He just doesn't know how."

Duke didn't have a reply for that. The X-Man seemed to know more about the mercenary than he did. However, Wade Wilson didn't appear to have a sane thought in his brain. The sergeant had no idea how the mercenary was justifying his alliance with the Dreadnoks.

"Roadblock," he said. The tall Joe turned to look at him.

"Please help anyone who's too injured to fight to the infirmary and then head up top," Duke ordered. Roadblock saluted. Colossus, meanwhile, was giving the machine gunner a very curious look.

"Are you Marvin Hinton?" the Russian asked suddenly. "The host of 'Cooking with Kung Fu Grip'?" Roadblock looked surprised for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. He held a hand out to the mutant and the two men shook hands.

"Sure am," the gunner replied. "You a fan?"

"Yes," Colossus nodded. "In fact, your show is very popular at the mansion. I know a few people who will probably want an autograph." Judging from the pleased smile on Roadblock's face, it was one of the best compliments he could have asked for.

"Really?" Roadblock asked. Still grinning, he pumped Colossus's hand up and down enthusiastically before letting go. "Aw shucks. I guess I'll have to pay you guys a visit over there. What's your name? My codename's Roadblock."

"Colossus, but my real name is Piotr Rasputin. I'm an artist," the other man answered.

"An artist, huh?" The gunner smiled. "Maybe you can show me some of your artwork sometime."

"I'd like that," the mutant replied humbly. Roadblock waved goodbye and turned around to follow Duke's orders. There was a lightness to his step that hadn't been there before.

"You made his day," Duke told the mutant. The Russian smiled as they watched Roadblock walk away with several other Joes.

"I'm glad," the X-Man told him. "There's been too much violence today. I'll be happy when this is all over."

"So will I," Duke said. After a moment, he added, "Thank you for your help."

"There is no need to thank me," the other man answered. Even so, Duke thanked him again. Colossus finally accepted the gratitude shyly. The sergeant patted him on the arm and quickly surveyed the rest of their group. Tony Stark showed up as he was doing a head count of his soldiers.

"Looks like I'm too late," the man said, looking around.

"I'm afraid you are," Duke apologized. "Deadpool teleported away with the suit."

Iron Man swore darkly. Needing something to vent his irritation, the Avenger spotted the abandoned Thunder Machine. He gave the vehicle a few good kicks to get his frustration out of his system. Iron Man paused for a moment before bending over to examine something in the vehicle. He turned around and spotted the Lifeline 360 crutches.

"Hey Duke! I told you those would come in handy!" the man shouted. "Aren't you glad we made them now?"

"Shut the hell up Stark!"

"Touché."

* * *

Xamot didn't know how much time had passed before Destro stumbled upon him. The Scotsman had ducked behind the abandoned tank to find cover. He froze in surprise and stared down at the pale Crimson Guardsman. The mutant gave him a blank look before turning his attention back to the dead trooper.

"What are you doing?" the man asked sharply. "There's still a battle."

"I felt him die," Xamot replied quietly. "I was in his head. I didn't mean to be…I just got sucked in."

Destro didn't respond for a moment. The Scotsman peered around the tank and then looked back down at the mutant. He finally gave a small sigh and knelt down next to the Corsican.

"What's the point Destro?" Xamot asked bleakly. "We all die. Why does all of this matter? What good is any of this going to do for us in the end?" The Scottish Laird considered his words carefully for a moment.

"What matters is how we live," Destro finally answered.

"But why?" the other man persisted. "That could have been me. What am I fighting for?"

"That is a question I can't answer for you," the Scotsman replied. He patted Xamot awkwardly on the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "I can, however, tell you that this is hardly the time for philosophical inquiry. I'll be happy to discuss the nature of life and death with you later…_after _we get out of this."

Destro picked up the gun Xamot had dropped and placed it in his hands. The Scotsman spoke into his radio and listened as several units gave him an updated battle report. Realizing that the airfield was now a lost cause, the man ordered the Cobra troops to withdraw and regroup at the south end of the base.

"The battle is turning against us," Destro finally told the other man. "It is only a matter of time before we are forced to retreat."

"But for now?" Xamot asked him.

"But for now we fight. Gather your courage Xamot, the day isn't finished yet."

* * *

Lifeline sighed as he looked at the Cobra mutants advancing on him. One of them had superspeed, which was causing him the most trouble. Of the X-Men, only he and Rogue were a match for the woman. His own speed surpassed the Southerner, but the Cobra woman was faster than he was. The medic was reluctant to use violent means, but his options for a pacifistic solution were dwindling.

"You've got no choice Sugah," Rogue told him. "We've got to take her down."

They'd been playing a deadly game of tag the last hour or so. It had been all Edwin could do to prevent the woman from killing his fellow Joes. And now, after using his own impressive speed for such a lengthy time, he was starting to become winded.

A sonic boom shook the very air and the speedster slammed into Lifeline before he could react. Fists moving faster than the speed of sound pummeled his chest and face. An acrid taste entered his mouth when the mutant drew blood. Rogue flew down to help him, but a superfast fist sent her flying.

Out of breath. He was getting tired.

Out of breath. Edwin blinked as a possible solution occurred to him. Everyone needed to breathe.

He managed to grab one of the mutant's hands before she could hit him again. Lifeline reached out and wrapped his other arm around her torso. The medic shot high up into the sky. Higher and higher he flew and the woman suddenly stopped struggling out of the fear that he would drop her.

The temperature rapidly dropped as the air thinned. Still higher Edwin flew, hoping that the woman would pass out before he did. His vision began to blur slightly and his chest began to burn. The medic didn't know how many miles he had flown when the mutant in his arms finally went limp. Her head rolled against his chest and her breathing became shallow.

Feeling intense relief, Lifeline turned around and began his descent back to the ground. The oxygen level increased and he breathed in several gulps. Rather than return immediately to the battlefield, he flew back towards the X-Mansion. He sought out Professor Xavier, who promised to take care of restraining the woman.

The medic thanked him and returned to the Pit. When he returned, he saw that the battle was winding down. The rest of Cobra's battle android troopers had been destroyed, with their scattered parts encased in ice. Iceman had figured out how to keep them from repairing themselves. Banshee had helped the Joes to destroy the remaining androids while Storm and Iceman had covered them with ice.

Storm, Rogue, and Cable were now in pursuit of several mutants, including the Baroness. Figuring that the X-Men could handle the rest of the battle, Lifeline went inside the base to retrieve a medical pack. He'd done what he could to help with the fighting. Now it was time to do his duty as a medic.

* * *

A sonic boom threw Scarlett to her feet. Several other Joes also lost their balance, but the ninjas managed not to lose their dignity. The red head heard a grinding noise and looked up to see the flaming wreckage of a SHIELD helicopter hurtling down towards their position. A female figure flew between them and caught the main part of the debris and tossed it away.

Snake Eyes pulled her out of the way just before the helicopter's tail rotor could impale her. Their mutant comrade flew down and rescued Spirit and Recondo from meeting a similar fate. She deposited her charges next to Scarlett and flew up to catch a rocket propelled grenade. The grenade was thrown back towards the Cobra position, where it detonated.

The X-Man floated back down to check on the soldiers. She asked if they were alright, to which Scarlett gave her an affirmative. The mutant woman, who sported a white streak in her brunette hair, cocked her head and looked down at the Joes with a sudden smile.

"Ya'll are a bunch of hunks o' good lookin'," she drawled, looking at several of the men. "Why're you soldier boys always so danged cute?"

"Cute?" Spirit asked, unused to being described as 'cute'. A mischievous grin crossed the woman's face and she swooped down and blew the Native American a flirtatious kiss. A shocked Charlie Iron Knife gaped as she suddenly swatted his and Snake Eyes's rear ends. She winked at Recondo and flew back up into the air.

"Hey!" an outraged Scarlett yelled after her, a strong Georgia accent coloring her voice. "The one with the mask is private property!"

"Sorry dahlin'" the woman called back apologetically. "Ah didn't know he was taken!" The X-Man flew off to rejoin the fight. Scarlett looked over to see that her boyfriend's shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. She reached out and swatted him.

"And you…stop being so smug," she told him. Snake Eyes signed back telling her that he wasn't smug at all. Scarlett didn't believe him.

The Joes resumed their attack. Cobra's forces began to pull more and more back until they were finally in a full retreat. A cheer erupted among all the soldiers and X-Men when they realized that they'd won the battle. The celebration continued for a short while before everyone began to sober up and access the damage.

Scarlett and the others began to search the battlefield for wounded men and women. Lifeline zipped around and treated people as fast as he could. The X-Men, meanwhile, helped move debris and carry people to safety.

"Been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" General Hawk asked her. Scarlett nodded her head at the man, who was standing next Stalker and Storm. Nearby, Beach Head was helping a limping Cover Girl walk towards the base.

"Just let me carry you, it'll be a hell of a lot faster Barbie doll," he told her.

"I don't need to be carried," the tank driver shot back. "I can walk just fine."

"Limping ain't 'just fine'," the ranger retorted. Scarlett rolled her eyes as the two Joes continued to bicker. It figured that the two would find something to argue about in spite of the battle they had just fought.

"Yargh!" Another voice drew her attention in the other direction. A red eyed man in a trench coat was scowling and swearing at Jinx and Kamakura. Jinx was smirking innocently as she twirled a katana blade in her hand.

"What the hell are you screaming about LeBeau?" Beach Head bellowed. "The fight's over!"

"Mon Dieu," Gambit shouted. "Ninjas! They're all monkeys! Rabid, sword carryin' tailless monkeys!"

The Cajun mutant continued to rant and swear. Scarlett shook her head when Jinx broke into hysterical laughter. She had no idea what the woman had done, but apparently the X-Man had been the victim of a ninja prank.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Beach Head shouted back. "I've known that for years!"

Snake Eyes flipped the ranger off, who answered back with a middle finger of his own. General Hawk chuckled as he listened to the exchange. The white haired woman at his side chuckled as well and shook her head. The Cajun mutant's outcry had lightened the mood considerably.

"It is encouraging to know that after all of this, they've retained their spirit," Storm told the general. "Although I, for one, intend to take a long nap." An amused Hawk agreed with her. Several other Joes were smiling as well.

All heads suddenly turned when Remy LeBeau took off in the opposite direction and tried to hide behind a surprised Wayne Sneeden.

"Here homme, take these," the X-Man said, thrusting several shuriken into the ranger's hand. Beach Head gaped down at his hand and then over at the insane Cajun, who had taken off at a run again. Jinx gave a surprised squawk when she saw the weapons in his hands.

"My shuriken!" she shouted.

"Gambit!" Beach Head bellowed after the mutant. "Did you just fucking pickpocket a NINJA?"

There was no answer as the man raced in the direction of the Pit. All eyes watched as an enraged Jinx tore after the Cajun with threats of violence. After several minutes, a very distinct, male yelp echoed over the battlefield.

Scarlett only mildly felt sorry for him.

* * *

_**Chapter notes:**__ There were at least four additional scenes I wanted to put in, but didn't due to the length and flow of the chapter. I will include them in a special bonus chapter, which I hope to have up over the weekend or by the end of next week by the latest. One scene will be a Beach Head and Cover Girl scene. There will also be an additional Deadpool scene._

_Beach Head having once called Jinx a "bad luck lady" is a reference to the cartoon movie._

_As for the equipment that Tony Stark retrieved from the Avenger compound last chapter, what he grabbed were actually force field generators. These were what he installed around the infirmary just before the attack, in order to protect the patients and medical staff._

_The crutch that Duke used to shoot Thrasher with was a neural stunner, which temporarily paralyzes the victim._

_Izvinite menya: Pardon me in Russian_


	26. Bonus chapter

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

**Silence**

_**Chapter 26: Bonus chapter**_

**(These scenes are ones I'd originally intended to include in the last chapter, but didn't since it was already pretty long. I also felt they would have interrupted the flow of the last chapter.)**

...

Bullets rained down on his position. The young man covered his head and quivered behind a mound of debris. Why had he ever thought to join Hydra in the first place? Sure, it had promised health insurance and the chance of a career…two things that his wife had criticized him for.

Of course, he was now technically a Cobra trooper since Hydra had been merged into the organization. Still, that counted for something, didn't it? The young man had never been a member of anything in his life, other than his high school band. Being a part of something larger than himself had given him a sense of actually belonging somewhere.

A grenade exploded nearby and he whimpered. This wasn't worth 45K a year.

"If you can't see them, they can't see you," he muttered. The Cobra trooper repeated his mantra over and over. He had excelled in Hydra's stealth classes, having earned top marks in such classes as Hiding Places 301 and Tactics of Retreat 101. He wasn't going to die, he wasn't…

"Hey, there's a snake hiding over here!" someone shouted. The young man squeaked as he forced himself to remain absolutely still. He heard the sound of footsteps approach amidst the din of the battle.

"If you can't see them, they can't see you," he repeated softly, his voice trembling slightly.

"Uh…we can see you," a voice said. The Cobra trooper gulped and cracked open his eyes to see three Joes standing in front of him. Two of the three men had weapons aimed at him. He trembled as he fearfully eyed the fearsome looking soldiers.

"Aww….look at him Recondo," one of them said. "I'm not even sure if I can pull the trigger on this guy."

The tallest of the three, "Recondo," scratched his head as he scrutinized the trembling Cobra trooper.

"P….please don't hurt me," the trooper pleaded. "I only joined for the dental plan and 45K."

"Cobra has a dental plan?" one of the soldiers asked. The other two shrugged. The soldier who'd been identified as Recondo knelt down next to the terrified man.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"B…Bob," the Cobra trooper answered meekly. One of the Joes snickered slightly, to the amusement of his buddies. Bob, for his own part, trembled as he waited for the Joes to decide what to do with him.

"Tell you what Bob," Recondo told him. "If you stay out of the way, I won't kill you. You wait this out and find a different job that offers a dental plan. But if you get involved…" the man trailed off and motioned to assault rifle in his hands. Bob understood the threat and nodded his head vigorously.

"Y…yes sir, I'll…" he started to reply.

One of the Joes suddenly went down after a sudden spray of bullets ripped through his legs. The other two threw themselves to the ground when a man dressed in red and black spandex decided to get involved. Katana blades flashed in his hands as he proceeded to attack the small group.

"It's Deadpool!" someone shouted.

"Oh my stars and garters!" the man shouted. "Say it ain't so Scotty!"

The mercenary gleefully ignored the bullets hitting him as he slashed his way through the Joes. Bob squeaked when the man suddenly landed in front of him. Behind him, all three Joes plus several greenshirts were moaning on the ground. Sword and bullet wounds were evidence of the deadly tornado that had just swept through.

"The cavalry's here," the mercenary told him cheerfully. "Name's Deadpool, nice to meet you Bob."

"Um….how did you know my name?" Bob stammered. The stunned Cobra trooper stared at the mercenary and then at the men lying on the ground. Deadpool laughed and slapped the smaller man on the shoulders, nearly knocking him over.

"Dude…what makes you think I don't know my own canon storyline?" he asked. "If comic book me gets a minion, then so do I."

"Uh…okay," Bob answered, not really understanding. The man seemed to know what he was talking about though, so the young man wasn't really prepared to question a crazed mercenary that had just saved his life. Sort of. The Joes had been planning to spare his life anyway, but it was still the thought that counted, right?

"So anyway Bob," Deadpool said. "Seeing as I saved your life and all, how about coming with me and being my pet…er, minion…I mean pet…no, sidekick! That's _way_ more PC."

"Uh…I don't know…" the younger man stuttered. His rescuer cheerfully ignored him as he picked Bob up and slung him over his shoulder. The Cobra trooper whimpered when the mercenary jumped back into the fray of battle.

"Don't worry Bob," the mercenary assured him. "You'll be fine. There's a card game waiting for us when we get back. I'll introduce to all my pals. Weasel, Buzzer, Thrasher…"

Bob, agent of Cobra, closed his eyes and ignored the rest of Deadpool's ramblings. If you can't see them, they can't see you….

* * *

**(This scene takes place after Destro found Xamot.)**

...

It was near the end of the battle when Bishop encountered him. The time traveler had been defending a group of injured soldiers from Cobra's BATs when two men had dashed through a destroyed section of the military airfield. One wore a metal mask. The other one had distinctive scar over his cheek.

He knew that scar.

_A small boy traced his finger across a faded, ancient looking scar. Next to him, his younger sister watched curiously before she too felt compelled to touch it. The owner of the scar smiled faintly at the children's fascination._

"_How'd you get that, grandpa?" the young girl asked. Although not actually their grandfather, the old man was often addressed as such by the children in their concentration camp. The man was also friends with their grandmother and since the siblings had no paternal figure in their young life, the man known only as Seeker had come to fill the role of uncle and grandfather. _

_The elderly mutant's eyes twinkled with hidden amusement as he finally answered the question._

"_I got it a long time ago in a place called Algeria."_

"_Where's that?" the boy asked. "Is that far away?"_

"_Yes. It's across the ocean," the old man answered. "It's mostly desert."_

_The children looked at each other. They'd heard of deserts, but had never seen one or even pictures of one. The only life they knew consisted of their experiences in the mutant concentration camp on the edge of Brooklyn._

"_What's a desert like?" the boy asked. A sad expression crossed the man's face as he took the two children into his lap. Both gave him eager smiles and waited impatiently for his reply. He didn't disappoint them._

"_A desert is hot, hotter than anything you can imagine…"_

"Destro and Xamot!" one of the soldiers shouted, forcing the mutant out of his thoughts. Several Joes fired at the two Cobras, who retreated in the opposite direction.

Bishop watched them out of the corner of his eyes while a small army of battle android troopers fired at him. The mutant, however, calmly held his arms out and absorbed the energy. He redirected the energy and sent it back towards its original source. The BATs exploded from the combined energy. Some were seemingly fried beyond repair. Others were already in the process of repairing themselves.

Meanwhile, Destro and Xamot had taken cover with a group of Cobra vipers. Bishop fired a small amount of stored energy at the group and destroyed the barricade they'd been using. The mutant charged the group and ignored the bullets hitting his body. His body automatically absorbed the kinetic energy of the bullets and rendered them harmless.

"After the big guy, Yo Joe!" a soldier shouted behind him. The mutant was immediately joined by several Joes, who very quickly dispatched the Vipers. A blast of psionic energy forced Bishop to focus his attention on two mutants floating overhead. The time traveler effortlessly absorbed the telekinetic energy from one of the Cobra mutants. A telepathic blast from the man, however, forced him to his knees. He was dimly aware of the other mutant punching him as the first continued his mental assault.

He tasted blood in his mouth, but the time traveler was unable to move. Several agonizing moments passed until the pressure in his mind suddenly disappeared. Bishop blinked his eyes and discovered that Jean Grey was responsible for stopping the two mutants. He gruffly thanked the woman, who nodded and flew off.

Bishop wiped his mouth and stood back up. Destro and Xamot were now making their way towards an abandoned HISS tank as several Joes fired at them. The Corsican nimbly avoided a spray of bullets and dropkicked a greenshirt in the face. Bishop watched as the other mutant aimed his weapon at the collapsed soldier and suddenly froze. A horrified expression crossed the man's face as he lifted the gun barrel up by several degrees and stepped back away from the greenshirt.

At his side, the time traveler saw one of the Joes take aim at the frozen Crimson Guardsman. Not wasting a second, Bishop reached over and ripped the gun out of the surprised soldier's hands. He dropped it and raced towards the man with the all too familiar scar. Bullets bounced harmlessly off of his body as his powers absorbed the impact. Angry shouts could be heard from the Joes behind him, but the mutant ignored them.

An astonished Xamot gaped as the heavily built X-Man stopped beside him. Bishop picked up the man and carried him out of the line of fire. Once they were a good distance away from the firefight, he unceremoniously dropped the Corsican behind the shelter of a barricade.

Xamot Paoli gaped up at the large man looming over him. Wide eyes stared in incomprehension at the man who had just saved his life. His weapon lay forgotten in his hand.

"Why?" Bishop demanded. "Why didn't you shoot?"

"I…" Confusion colored the man's face. The hauntingly familiar scar stood out against his cheek, even more vivid than the faded old scar that Bishop remembered.

"I don't know," the man finally answered. Xamot's face looked deathly pale and he seemed on the verge of throwing up. Bishop studied him for a long moment. His voice was definitely familiar. It had been years since he'd seen the old man, but Lucas Bishop had been blessed with an excellent memory. The voice was younger, but it was _his_ voice.

"Where did you get your scar?" Bishop asked. A surprised look crossed the man's face as he debated answering. Finally deciding that there was no harm in it, Xamot answered.

"Algeria."

"_I got it a long time ago in a place called Algeria."_

Bishop forced his face to remain impassive. Internally, he was forced to accept the facts. Xamot _was_ Seeker…a younger Seeker, but still Seeker.

This man. This was the man he had gone crying to whenever he'd been beaten and spit on by the guards. Too humiliated to show his grandmother the bruises, the young Lucas Bishop had often sought out Seeker instead.

A pair of intelligent, brown eyes stared back at him. The man seemed to be wondering why the X-Man had interfered.

"_Why do they hate us?" he sobbed. Lucas looked up into a pair of intelligent, brown eyes. A wrinkled face, weathered by age and a difficult life, studied him a long moment before sighing. Two arms encircled protectively around the boy and drew him close._

"_Because they don't understand how not to. Hate is beyond logic."_

This was the man who had told him bed time stories involving ninjas or the legendary X-Men, sometime aggravating his grandmother since neither he nor his sister had wanted to go to sleep after hearing them. This was the man who had taught a young boy, tired of being beaten, the rudimentary basics of self-defense when they were away from the watchful eyes of the concentration camp guards.

Xamot continued to watch him, his eyes scrutinizing the man towering over him. Their eyes met for a moment before both looked away. Bishop swore silently.

Why did it have to be _him_?

The time traveler looked down at Xamot again, who was eyeing him warily. Bishop finally pointed at the weapon in the other man's hands.

"If you can't shoot, then stay out of the way," Bishop told him. A few stray bullets hit him, but his mutant powers automatically absorbed the impact. The still confused Xamot continued to stare at him.

"Why?" the other man finally asked.

"I…" Bishop hesitated. He was saved from having to respond when the other twin decided to intervene. A shadowy rope suddenly wrapped itself around the mutant and slammed him into a tank. Bishop bit back a curse as the shadow then threw him across the battlefield.

He found himself crashing into a couple of Joes, who both groaned from the impact. One was a blonde man with a beard while the other was a heavily built man in a red sports jersey.

"Oww…" the blonde groaned. "What the hell hit us Bazook?"

Bishop immediately got to his feet and checked the two men for injuries. He looked over across the distance and saw Tomax kneeling down next to his brother. The man seemed to be chastising his brother, but Bishop couldn't tell for sure.

"You'd better stay out of trouble old man," Bishop muttered.

"What'd you say?" one of the men asked, rubbing his head.

"Nothing," Bishop replied. "Who are you?" He learned that the two Joes went by Rock n' Roll and Bazooka. After exchanging brief introductions, the mutant left them to go help Banshee. From time to time, he swept his eyes over the battlefield to search for the scarred Crimson Guardsman. However, both he and his brother had disappeared.

Bishop hoped that Xamot had left the battle. He wasn't that concerned about the other twin. Tomax hadn't been the kindly old man that had told children stories. He certainly hadn't been the old man that had given his life to protect three foolish children.

As far as Lucas Bishop was concerned, he had no obligation to Tomax Paoli.

* * *

"Hawk, news from Flint," Beach Head said. "We've got some birds in the air." General Clayton Abernathy looked over at the mutant beside him before nodding his head. A lot of blood had been spilled to drive Cobra off and reopen part of the airfield. It was about time that it had paid off.

"How many?" he asked.

"Four…Ace, War Machine, Slipstream, and Lift Ticket," the ranger answered. "C&C's trying to get a couple of other greenshirts up as well." His commanding officer was pleased by the good news. Beach Head decided not to tell him about the fiasco with Archangel for now. Jean Grey had silently alerted him to the problem, but since the man wasn't a threat at the moment, there was no reason to bring it to Hawk's attention and give him something else to worry about.

The ground shook underneath their feet and a section of ground opened to reveal a deep crack. A flash of two mutants moving at superspeed zoomed by the ranger. His skin prickled from the scorching heat. One of the two mutants had been Lifeline. Fatigue and relief trickled into his mind and Wayne realized that the medic had just narrowly prevented the Cobra mutant from killing everyone in the ranger's group.

"What now sir?" Beach Head asked. The man at his side looked around them before looking up into the sky. Hawk watched as Ororo Munroe brought a hurricane level wind down upon several mutants. Wayne realized that he wanted to speak to the woman and try to coordinate their efforts better.

"You can trust Storm, sir," he told the general. Hawk nodded his head, but seemed to have already come to that conclusion. Clayton Abernathy had always been a good judge of character and his first impression upon meeting the X-Man had been of a capable field commander.

While Hawk tried to raise the X-Man on the radio, Beach Head turned his attention to the ground battle taking place. Cobra had regrouped the surviving remnants of its tank corps and was preparing to launch a new assault on the air field. The Pit's new defense system had ceased to operate after one of Cobra's mutants had managed to destroy it. Iron Man and Jean Grey had taken on the role of protecting the base in its stead.

The ground shook again and a horrified Wayne watched spikes of rock suddenly shoot up. A greenshirt was impaled on one of the spikes and the ranger felt him die. Nearby, a section of ground liquefied and turned into a mud pit. Two GI Joe vehicles, one being Cover Girl's Mauler and the other Cross Country's HAVOC, drove into the trap before they could stop. Both vehicles began to sink quickly into the earth.

Beach Head looked at Hawk, who was talking to Storm on the comm unit, and then back at the sinking vehicles. He could feel worry and frustration from the trapped occupants. A tidal wave of earth and rock suddenly lifted up and crashed down over the Wolverine and the HAVOC. Two streaks of terror struck his mind as the two Joes were buried alive.

"**NO!"**

He was moving even before he realized it. Everything around him seemed to blur and move in slow motion as the ranger raced to his teammates. Pain and terror continued to pound in his head as the ground squeezed the two vehicles and the occupants inside. They were going to die. If he didn't do something, his teammates were going to die.

Courtney was going to die.

The ground split open beneath him and Wayne fell before he could stop himself. Darkness met him as the earth closed over him. Panic overtook his mind as rock and hard dirt began to grind into him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move…

Fear. Terror.

_Courtney._

Beach Head was hardly aware of what happened next. One moment, he was being crushed to death. In the next, everything turned bright white for several seconds as the pressure around him ceased. The wind whistled in his ears and something warm crackled around his body.

When his vision cleared, the ranger found himself floating above the ground. The HAVOC and Wolverine were floating in the air with him. Wayne wasn't really quite sure how he managed to do it, but he telekinetically pulled Cover Girl and Cross Country out of their vehicles and set them down near Hawk. The two vehicles crashed to the ground after their drivers were freed.

Whatever power he'd been using to levitate himself suddenly vanished and Wayne dropped like a rock. He hit the ground with a thud and felt his left shoulder dislocate. Groaning, he reached over to pop it back into place.

His body sank down several inches into mud that hadn't been there before. Wayne struggled a second before realizing what had happened. The ranger forced himself to be calm. He got out before, he could get out again.

The mud seemed to grab him and pull him down. Beach Head was shocked to discover that he was now buried up to his neck.

_Okay, calm down_, he told himself. _Someone is causing this. Find that person and…_

He was sucked under and cold mud closed over his head. Wayne struggled against the panic rebuilding in his chest. As the last vestiges of oxygen left him, the ranger willed with all his might for a hole to open up. The mud suddenly rose away from him and blessed air leaked into the opening. Beach Head struggled to levitate himself as he'd done before, but trying to do two tasks at once when he was already fatigued made him lose his hard won concentration. The liquefied dirt crashed down on him once more.

Wayne must have lost consciousness. When he next opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground. Someone lifted their hands off of his chest. Beach Head groaned slightly when he tried to sit up. A firm, slender hand pressed him back down.

"Lie still, you had a close call," Storm told him. The woman was kneeling next to him. She placed her hands over his body and gently froze the mud off him. Next to her, a concerned Cable was looking down at him. The other telepath nodded his head when he realized that the ranger was fine. Nathan Summers opened his mind up and allowed Wayne to find out what had happened.

He _had_ lost consciousness. Storm had stopped the mutant who'd been attacking him and with Cable's help, the two X-Men had freed him. When they'd discovered that he wasn't breathing, Ororo Munroe had performed CPR on him.

"How is he?" another voice asked. Clayton Abernathy knelt down next to him. Storm glanced at the general before looking back down at the ranger.

"Other than his dislocated shoulder, he's fine now," she answered. "He wasn't breathing when we first pulled him out." Storm reached down and brushed some mud out of his face. In the back of his mind, the ranger marveled at how she could be fierce and in command one moment, and be motherly the next.

"Cover Girl…and Cross Country," Wayne croaked. "Are they…"

"They're safe, thanks to you," Hawk told him. Beach Head closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he was able to think more clearly, he could feel the two Joes near him. Anxiety drained from them and the ranger realized that they had been concerned for his safety.

"My shoulder…" he started to say instead. Cable knelt down and before the ranger could finish, the older man had already popped the shoulder back into place. The ranger tried to sit up again and this time Storm didn't stop him.

"Are you able to stand?" she asked, helping him up.

"I'm _fine_," Beach Head told her, a little more gruffly than he'd intended. "I mean…I'm fine," he repeated, this time more respectfully. "You don't need to mother me, ma'am."

"Very well, I won't 'mother' you," the woman replied dryly. "However, you _are_ in need of a shower."

Beach Head was about to protest that being covered in mud, much of which she'd already removed, was hardly out of the ordinary for him. However, a small burst of rain drenched him and rinsed the rest of the mud and dirt away. There was a mischievous glint in Ororo Munroe's eyes as she smiled at him. She snapped back into commander mode a second later. At their side, Hawk seemed oddly amused by the exchange.

"I assume our original plan will suffice?" Storm asked the general.

"The one we devised before a certain ranger decided to swim in the mud?" Hawk answered dryly. "Yes."

They'd turned it into a joke, but Wayne knew that the general was extremely relieved at how well things had turned out. Even though he couldn't read Storm's mind, her actions were enough to tell him that she shared Hawk's feelings as well.

"Very well," the mutant replied. "After we destroy the rest of the BATs, we'll concentrate our forces on dividing Cobra." Hawk nodded at her and watched as she floated up into the air with a gust of wind. Cable left them as well to return to his former position by the Pit.

"_I need to thank her when we're done,"_ he heard Hawk think. Beach Head glanced at him a second before turning his attention to the tank jockey that was just about to tackle him. Cover Girl crashed into him and wrapped her arms around the surprised ranger. A grinning Cross Country trotted up next to them and gave the sergeant major a friendly swat on the back.

"Thank God you're alive," Courtney Kreiger told him. "When they pulled you out of the ground…I thought…" She couldn't finish. Wayne could tell she was doing her best not to cry from relief. It suddenly hit him just how worried she'd been over his safety. She really did care for him…

"Course Ah'm alive," he replied gruffly. "You think some pogue with a bunch of dirt was gonna kill me?"

"Jerk," she replied, but there was a grin on her face when she let him go. Beach Head felt his breath catch in his throat when he caught the emotions she was hiding.

Fucking hell, she was still in love with him?

His heart beat a little faster. Wayne knew she'd once had feelings for him, but he'd pushed her away. He hadn't wanted to be in a relationship. He hadn't known how to be in one.

"Thanks man," Cross Country said, getting his attention. "We'd be dead if not for you."

"And I'd be dead if not for Storm," the ranger admitted. "I hope she zapped the hell out of the guy."

"She did," Cross Country grinned. "I'd say there was a fair amount of lightning involved. Hawk may have also suggested to her that she freeze the guy's balls off…don't know if she did though. She seems too nice for that."

Beach Head grinned at the image. He doubted that Storm had followed through with the suggestion, but the fact that Hawk had suggested it cheered him up. His grin vanished when he noticed that Cover Girl was putting more weight on her left foot.

"You sprained your ankle," he said, reading her mind. Cover Girl shrugged.

"I can still shoot."

"You'd damned well better be able to shoot Barbie," he drawled. "Low Light and Ah haven't hauled all your asses to the firing range just for you to sit pretty with a banged up foot."

That response earned a huff and glare. Wayne hid a grin when she tried to stalk off with a sprained ankle. She was damned beautiful any day of the year. It was her inner fierceness, however, that made her face and eyes light up the most. A pretty face and body only went so far.

It was like a brand new tank, he decided. It looked like a beauty, but it was the engine that made it worthwhile. Without it, it was just a pretty shell with no substance.

* * *

Remy LeBeau watched as an army ranger was swallowed up by the ground. Two military vehicles had already vanished and the Cajun assumed that the other mutant had been attempting a rescue.

Shit.

He was too busy dealing with his own problems to help. Gambit charged a few cards and tossed them at a couple tanks. The Cajun then dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid a spray of acid from a female mutant. She was darned pretty, if he did say so himself. However, having the ability to vomit deadly acid and then using the said ability against him pretty much killed any desire Remy might have had to steal a kiss.

"Gambit ain't got time to play!" he shouted at her. If something wasn't done soon, Beach Head and the others would suffocate or be crushed to death. The ranger was a pain in the ass, but Remy didn't want him to die.

The former thief whipped out his quarterstaff and used it to vault over a pool of acid. He sidestepped to his left to avoid another attack before whipping a leg out in a roundhouse kick. The earth rumbled underneath of him as he then kneed the woman hard in the stomach.

A burst of light drew his attention. Gambit watched as the ground exploded outward as if there was a bomb beneath the surface. Psionic energy lashed out and tore up chunks of earth. Dirt and rock disintegrated as two military vehicles were levitated out of the ground and into the air.

Floating in the air near the vehicles was Beach Head. Energy crackled around his body and Remy saw that the man's eyes were glowing an eerie white. He watched as the two military vehicles were torn open telekinetically and two figures pulled out. After the two soldiers were deposited a safe distance away, both Beach Head and the vehicles fell to the ground in a crash.

"Huh, didn't know the grouchy bear had it in him," Remy muttered. He yelped when his foot suddenly began to burn. Gambit swore when he saw that the barely conscious woman had managed to get acid on him. The Cajun hopped up and down and finally managed to tear off the boot. He used the half destroyed piece of footwear to whack the other mutant in the head.

"Dat wasn't nice," he told her. The Cajun looked up again when several lightning bolts suddenly struck near where Beach Head had been. Storm's voice came over the communication unit in his ear.

"_I need Cable or Jean now,"_ she ordered. _ "Beach Head's been buried alive by a mutant with an earth element ability."_

"Dammit!" Gambit swore. And here he'd thought that the ranger had managed to get himself out of trouble. He debated going to help, but realized that his abilities weren't too useful in the situation. Not unless he wanted to potentially blow Wayne Sneeden up anyway.

"_I'm on my way,"_ Cable said in his ear.

Remy turned his attention to fend off a new attack, this time by a group of Cobra troopers. The Cajun threw a card at them and the men scattered. He looked back over towards Storm and saw that she'd frozen a man in a block of ice. Near her, Cable had a limp Wayne Sneeden in his arms.

Figuring this his teammates had the situation under control, the X-Man looked for something else to blow up. He spotted a group of soldiers moving towards the Pit. Deciding to join them, Gambit trotted after the group.

"Hey, need a hand?" he called out. Remy figured that he should stick close to them in case they were attacked by a mutant.

"Sure!" A man called out. It was a bald man with a Marine Corps tattoo on his chest. Two Joes provided cover fire while the X-Man joined them. The small group crouched down behind a chunk of rock that had been uprooted.

"What's your name homme?" the Marine asked. Gambit paused in surprise when he recognized the familiar accent. A wide grin broke over his face.

"De name's Gambit," he replied. "Which part of Louisiana you from?"

The Marine's eyebrows lifted up in surprise when he realized that he was speaking to a fellow Cajun. A similar grin crossed his face and the man gave him a friendly punch. One of the other soldiers groaned underneath his breath.

"Fer-de-lance," the Marine replied. "You?"

"Nawlins, mon ami. De only place to be," Gambit said proudly. "We've got de best gumbo around."

"I don't know," the Marine said. "I'd have to say that my momma's is the best." He held out a hand to the mutant. "The name's Gung Ho." Remy grinned and shook the man's hand.

"Heaven help us," one of the other Joes said. "Two Cajuns."

"The more the merrier," Remy said. "Dat's what Tante Mattie always says."

Gung Ho chuckled at that. The Marine then aimed his gun around the rock and picked off a few targets. Remy was impressed to see that he'd managed to get one of the mutants. Gambit pulled out a card and sent a charge of energy through it. He rolled out from behind the rock and chucked the card at a Cobra helicopter. The ensuing explosion sent him scurrying back behind the rock for protection.

About twenty minutes went by as Remy followed the Joes through the battlefield. Storm and Hawk had both issued new orders to concentrate their forces more. Several more soldiers linked up with their group. Remy of course didn't know any of them, at least not until a heavily built, dark skinned soldier joined them. He had a heavy machine gun draped casually over one shoulder.

"No way!" Remy shouted, temporarily forgetting everything else. "Marvin Hinton? Marvin Hinton!" The man's head swiveled in his direction and stared at the red eyed man running towards him. Gambit waved his arms excitedly. No way, no way, no way! Cooking with Kung Fu Grip was his favorite television show!

"You crazy Cajun, what're you doing?" one of the Joes shouted. Remy LeBeau ignored him as he pulled out his deck of cards. He selected an ace of spades and held it out to the tall machine gunner.

"Can Gambit have your autograph?" he asked. "Your show's de best." The largest smile that Gambit had ever seen lit up the other man's face.

"Of course man," the Joe answered. "But my codename's Roadblock, just so you know." Several bullets whizzed past his head and the two men ducked. Roadblock fired his machine gun at the bullets' source before digging around in his pant pockets.

"Dang," the man said. "Anybody got a pen?"

Someone named Footloose produced a pen. The Cajun watched as Roadblock carefully signed his name on the card. Then after a moment, the chef added 'To my biggest fan.' He capped the pen and handed the card to a pleased Remy LeBeau. The X-Man thanked him and stared down at the card before carefully pocketing it away from his other cards. There was no way he was going to accidentally blow it up.

From now on, this was his lucky card.

* * *

"Marvin Hinton? Marvin Hinton!"

Deadpool's ears perked at that. He swiveled his head to see Gambit running towards a dark skinned man. The mercenary leapfrogged over the ninja known as Kamakura to get a better view. Gambit stopped running and handed a card to the tall man. Wade Wilson wasn't quite sure if the man was who he thought it was, so he figured that there was only one way to find out.

He fired his Uzi at the two men and purposefully missed. Both men ducked and sought cover. The larger man aimed his machine gun at the mercenary and fired. Deadpool jumped out of the way and the ninja near him stayed low to the ground until the bullets had past.

Wade Wilson grinned to himself. He'd managed to catch a glimpse of the machine gunner's face. He loved Cooking with Kung Fu Grip, as it was one of his favorite television shows. It of course wasn't his favorite one, since that spot was already occupied by the Golden Girls.

"You won't get away," Kamakura told him. Deadpool sighed. Seriously, what was with this kid? The mercenary had gone relatively easy on him so far, broken bones and a severed muscle tendon notwithstanding. Oh well, it was time for the fun to end. He'd been hoping that Snake Eyes would show up and help his student, but the Silent Master was still engaged with Firefly. Stupid bastard, hogging all of the fun.

"Look kid," Deadpool told him. "The host of my favorite…my second…okay, maybe third favorite TV show is over there and I want an autograph."

Kamakura didn't seem to know how to respond to that and Wade Wilson concluded that he had no appreciation for quality television programming. After all, being in proximity to a gourmet chef had probably blinded him to just how lucky he was.

"Hey Bob," Deadpool called out. "Distract him."

His minion…sidekick gulped and looked nervously at the ninja. The Cobra trooper had taken cover behind a flimsy piece of metal. Wade picked him up and chucked him at the green power ranger wannabe. Kamakura stepped back in surprise at the human missile and Deadpool used the opportunity to stab him in the shoulder. Wade could have killed him, but since he was secretly on the ninja's side, he figured that he should probably spare his life.

"Good job Bob," Deadpool told his companion. Bob squeaked and backed away from the injured and slightly irritated ninja.

"I could have been k…killed," he whimpered. Wade slung a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"Naw…I knew he wouldn't kill you…probably…okay, he might have," Deadpool admitted. That answer didn't seem to ease the other man's mind in the slightest. His face paled beneath his mask and he backed away from the young ninja.

"Using your allies as a human shield," Kamakura panted. "That's despicable. I suppose I can't expect anything else from a Cobra." The ninja held a hand over the stab wound to stop the blood. He gripped a katana in his other hand.

"Look dude, you've got it all wrong," Deadpool told him. "I know how it looks, but I'm really not that bad of a guy. I purposefully hit a non-vital area you know."

Kamakura seemed to disagree with that line of logic. He threw several shuriken, one of which managed to hit the mercenary just above his right eye. Deadpool took it out and decided to return it. The ninja hissed when the small weapon was suddenly embedded in the side of his thigh.

"Ooo…that's gotta hurt," the mercenary told him. "Still…play time's over." He struck the ninja twice in the throat and watched the younger man collapse to the ground. Deadpool left him lying there and went in search of the host of his third favorite television show.

When he found him, the man seemed less than pleased with his fan.

"Come on man!" Deadpool shouted, dodging machine gun fire. "You gave Gambit an autograph!"

"Gambit's not part of Cobra!" Marvin Hinton replied. "I don't give autographs to crazed lunatics who work for terrorists!"

Well that wasn't nice. Wade couldn't very well explain to him that he was just pretending to work for Cobra and that he was the one that had in fact warned Nick Fury about the attack before it happened. As far as Deadpool was concerned, he deserved an autograph as much as Remy LeBeau.

"Look dude, it's not as bad as it looks," he tried to explain. "I just want an autograph and I promise to leave you guys alone!"

The machine gun fire paused as the man considered that. Deadpool could hear the Joes discussing the situation, as well as the fact that he'd already taken down a ninja.

"No deal!" the chef shouted. "I don't deal with terrorists!"

"I'm just a humble merc!" Deadpool replied, nimbly avoiding volley of bullets. The ones that hit him were ignored and the wounds were healed seconds later. Bob, meanwhile, whimpered and tried to hide near the unconscious ninja. The Cobra trooper seemed to have deduced that the Joes wouldn't risk hitting their friend and being near the ninja was therefore the safest place. Even Remy LeBeau had ceased to throw his charged cards out of concern that he'd hit the man.

"Oh for God's sake Roadblock, just give him the damned autograph so he'll go away!" a Joe yelled.

"I don't have any paper," the machine gunner replied. "I can't give him an autograph if I don't have something to write on."

"Is that all you need?" Deadpool asked him. Heck, that was a problem that was easily solved. He looked around and spotted the corpse of a dead Cobra viper. Figuring that the man didn't need his hand anymore, Wade sliced it off with his sword. He picked up the hand and tossed at the group of Joes.

"Sign that!" he told them.

"Oh God, it's a hand!"

"I'm not signing a severed hand!" Roadblock shouted. "This had better not be one of ours!"

"Dude, the guy's dead," Deadpool explained. "He doesn't need a hand anymore. And for your information, I got that off of a viper!"

There was silence as the Joes stared at the hand he'd thrown them. Deadpool faintly heard someone retching behind the low wall they'd taken cover behind. After several more moments passed, he heard Roadblock swear violently. The hand was thrown back over the wall and Deadpool caught it. He looked down and was happy to find that the man had signed his name on the palm of the hand.

"Thanks!" he called out. "I love your show!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Marvin Hinton shouted. Deadpool gave him a small salute. The man was obviously concerned over the safety of his fan and didn't want him to be hurt. The mercenary turned around and tossed the hand to a startled Bob.

"Here Bob, guard that with your life," he told him, meaning it in the literal sense. The Cobra trooper turned several shades of green and nearly dropped the hand twice. The man's hands shook as he followed after a cheerful Deadpool.

The two men ran into Tomax about ten minutes later. Deadpool had been carving his way through a group of greenshirts when the mutant showed up and pulled the mercenary out of the way before a grenade hit him.

"Aww…I didn't know you cared," Wade told him. "And here I thought you hated me." The Corsican scowled darkly at him and a shaking Bob ducked behind the mercenary for protection.

"Shut up Wilson," Tomax replied. "I didn't help you because I like you. You have a personal teleportation device, don't you?" The man explained that he'd heard about the mercenary using one to extract the Dreadnoks from the Pit.

"Yeah," Deadpool answered. "What's it to you?"

"My brother…is unable to fight," the man admitted reluctantly. "I'd like you to take him back to base. I'll pay you, since I know that's how mercenaries work."

Deadpool thought about that. Money would be great, but he had enough money at the moment. A brilliant idea hit him and he grinned.

"Naw, I don't need the money. I'll do it though if you agree to play with us at the next poker night," he said. Tomax stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. The man muttered to himself in French and Deadpool fully understood the fact that the man was calling him some very impolite names.

"Fine," the man agreed. "But only once."

"Where Xamot?" Deadpool asked, looking around.

"He's by…is that a _hand_?" Tomax asked, staring at the severed hand in Bob's hand. Blood had leaked out of the severed limp and covered the unfortunate Cobra trooper. Deadpool cheerfully tried to explain that it was an autographed hand, but the Crimson Guardsman cut him off, apparently not wanting to know why the mercenary had cut off someone's hand.

Deadpool left the mutant and went in search of the brother. He and Bob found the man riding in a Cobra vehicle. The mercenary picked up Bob and jumped it. The Crimson Guardsman looked at them in surprise.

"Your brother wants me to give you a ride home," Wade explained.

"I don't need a ride…is that a severed hand?" Xamot asked, gaping at the mercenary's newest prized possession. "Oh God, the blood's everywhere!"

"I know," Bob stammered. His own hands were shaking from being forced to carry around the severed limp. He swallowed down some bile. Xamot looked at the Cobra trooper and then at Deadpool.

"Who's _he_?"

"Bob," Deadpool answered. "He's my minion." He grabbed the man's arm and pressed a hand to the teleportation device on his belt. Seconds later, they were in the Dreadnoks' compound at Cobra headquarters. Buzzer and Zandar stared in surprise when the two men appeared.

"Hey guys, I brought a friend back," Deadpool told them, shoving Xamot in their direction. "Be right back." He disappeared and reappeared next to Bob. The Cobra trooper jumped when he saw that the mercenary was back again.

"I thought you left me," he stammered.

"No way," the mercenary told him. He pressed the teleportation device again and was once again back at the base. Bob stared around him. The man seemed split between being relieved at being away from the battle and worried that he was now with the Dreadnoks.

"Wade!" Buzzer shouted. "Why the hell did you stick us with Xamot…IS THAT A SEVERED HAND?"

"It's an autographed severed hand," Deadpool explained quite reasonably. "I didn't have any paper."

Buzzer gaped at him for a long moment before he began to chuckle. The Dreadnok shook his head and decided not to pursue the matter. Instead, he threw a can of grape soda to the mercenary. Deadpool gratefully popped it open and chugged it.

He gave a loud burp and tossed the empty can behind him. It was good to be home.

* * *

**(Some of you have already read the following scene, but I've included it for those who haven't. This scene takes place between chapters 14 and 15.)**

"Did you get them too?" Lifeline asked quietly. Wayne Sneeden looked down the sheets of paper clutched in the medic's hands. The ranger gave him a questioning look and the other man sighed.

"Have you been back to your room at all today?" Edwin Steen asked. Beach Head shook his head and frowned. Judging from his friend's emotions, whatever he was talking about wasn't good. The medic was shocked and upset, even if he tried not to show it. Lifeline silently handed him the papers and Beach Head scanned them. His back straightened in shock and his mouth twisted into an angry sneer.

One note said 'No more mutants.' Another read 'Number one threat: Cobra, Number two threat: mutants," The third simply stated, "Go home." All three notes were typed.

"They were under my door when I walked in," the medic said quietly. "I don't know who did it." Wayne pushed down his rising rage as he slipped off his gloves. He touched the notes with his now bare skin. The ranger sensed very faint traces of hatred and disgust, but they weren't enough to get a mental trace on.

"Can you tell who it was?" Lifeline asked. Beach Head shook his head.

"No, but I'll find the damn pogues," he replied. Wayne continued to stare down at the notes. He should probably go check and see if any had been slipped under the door of his room as well. Beach Head swallowed a sudden hard knot in his throat.

"I suppose it's to be expected," Beach Head admitted. "We both knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Maybe…we should go check to see if you got any," Lifeline suggested hesitantly. Wayne nodded in agreement. He clumped down the hallway with his crutches. The ranger was too preoccupied with the anti-mutant notes to consider complaining about the crutches. Besides, Tony Stark had promised to make him a special brace for his broken ankle.

The two mutants passed several other Joes and a few greenshirts. Lifeline offered to just take them there, but Beach Head refused. He wanted people to see them, mostly as a way to judge their reactions. A few people nodded at them and cleverly hid their curiosity or unease. The others made a valiant attempt to ignore them. Of the people they walked by, only Roadblock stopped to chitchat for a couple of minutes. The two mutants hid the notes from the burly man. Neither one felt like talking about them with anyone else at the moment.

They finally arrived at Beach Head's room. The ranger unlocked the door and limped inside. Down at his feet, he spotted two sheets of paper. Wayne closed his eyes and willed himself to be calm. He levitated the two notes up to eye level.

"_Go home mutie."_

"_Hope the sentinels get you next time."_

"Well…" Lifeline said after a moment. "At least you only got two." Beach Head threw the letters down and stomped back out of the room. He and Lifeline stood in the doorway for a long moment and looked at each other.

"What should we do about them?" the medic finally asked. "Hawk ordered us to tell him about any problems people gave us, but…"

"We can talk about it later," Beach Head sighed. His mood had plummeted to a new low after first finding out about the notes. The fact that he had to go through more paperwork didn't help. Paperwork was tedious anyway and for some reason, sitting in his office the last couple of days had become unbearable unless he kept the door open.

An incoming presence registered itself and the ranger frowned. Scarlett was heading in their direction. Lifeline noticed the look in his eyes and asked him what was wrong. Beach Head shrugged uncomfortably.

"She's been pissy ever since the sentinels," he responded. A slight shudder went through him at the word 'sentinels.' If Lifeline noticed, he didn't say anything. "I think she's angry that Snake Eyes was in danger."

"You don't know if that's the reason," the medic replied. However, Wayne felt the doubt inside his mind. Lifeline glanced back down at three notes he still held. Beach Head knew what he was thinking, even without the benefit of telepathy. Like him, the medic wasn't sure who was friendly and who wasn't. For all they knew, Scarlett would turn out to be one of the unfriendly ones. Neither of them had really spoken with her since their mutations had become public knowledge.

"I just heard her ask someone if they'd seen you," Lifeline said. Beach Head sighed. If she was going to get pissed at him, he might as well get it over with. The ranger heard the unasked question in the medic's mind.

"You don't need to stay," Wayne told him. "You're on duty now anyway." Lifeline nodded at him and left. Beach Head sighed again as he entered his bedroom. He shut the door quietly and picked up the two notes. If the room suddenly felt suffocating to him, he attributed it to the incoming, red haired Georgia storm.

About five minutes later, he heard her knock on his door.

* * *

Beach Head eyed her warily as she stepped into the room. Shana frowned. Why was he acting like she was going to do something horrible to him? All she wanted to do was talk with him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, not quite meeting her eyes. It was the first thing he'd said after she'd entered.

"What?" Scarlett asked, confused. "What're you apologizing for?"

Now he was looking at her in confusion.

"Snake Eyes almost died because me…and Lifeline. If it wasn't for us, he'd never have been forced to fight sentinels in the first place," he pointed out. Even though his masked face was impassive, his rigid body betrayed how uncomfortable he was.

"That's why you're apologizing?" she asked, surprised. "_He's_ the one that dragged the two of you out. You'd have never been put through that if not for him. He feels horrible about that you know."

"It's not his fault," Beach Head said. "Damn stupid ninja. If not for him and Jinx, I'd have _died_ or be a prisoner somewhere. Besides, the sentinels are built to hunt and track us. It could have been any time that this happened, it just happened to be the other night." He looked at her again, uncertain.

"You sure you're not angry about that?" he asked again. Shana stared at him before it hit her. He must have been feeling how angry and upset she was, but had misinterpreted why.

"You stupid ranger," she sighed. "What the hell makes you think I'm angry at _you_? You and Lifeline were the ones that were hunted like animals. I'm angry at the people who built the damned things, not you."

He relaxed at that and Shana felt both irritated and saddened that he'd been thinking the worst of her. She'd dated and loved a man for years who had been forced to hide his scarred face under a mask, until advances in plastic surgery had been able to restore his face, if not his voice. As if she'd be angry at him for getting her fiancée in trouble because he was a mutant.

"Sorry," he muttered again, apparently catching her thoughts.

"Stop apologizing," she snapped. "This isn't like you Beach." He opened his mouth, probably to apologize again, before shutting it. She saw his eyes flicker over to a couple sheets of paper and back at her. Shana looked at him suspiciously before walking over to them.

"No!" he blurted out. The papers floated up in the air and out of her reach. Shana crossed her arms and glared sternly at him. Beach Head hesitated a long moment before reluctantly lowering the pieces of paper. Scarlett picked the pages out of the air and looked at them.

Her mouth hung open in shock as she saw what was written on them. Both pages contained simple, typed sentences.

"_Go home mutie."_

"_Hope the sentinels get you next time."_

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Wayne Sneeden shifted uncomfortably and avoided her gaze.

"They were under my door when I came in," he muttered. "I don't know who put them there. I've been trying to feel around for the culprits. Lifeline got some too." The ranger continued to stare at the wall. He shifted nervously as he leaned on his crutches.

Scarlett stared at him. Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden should be bellowing in rage or hunting down the culprits to kill them. Instead he seemed…depressed and unsurprised.

"Beach…you've got to report this," she hissed angrily. "This is awful."

"What can Hawk do?" he asked miserably. "Kick out half the Pit?"

"Wayne…"

"It's nothing," the ranger brushed off. "We're used to it. There's a reason we never told anyone." He didn't say anything else, but he still refused to look at the anti-mutant garbage in her hands. Scarlett didn't believe him for a moment that it was 'nothing.' Beach Head was obviously upset by the notes, even if he denied it.

The intelligence specialist put down the papers and pulled him into a hug. The ranger stiffened at the sudden and unexpected contact.

"Even if they don't see it…your mutant powers are a gift," she told him. "You've given Snake Eyes his voice back. Do you know how wonderful that is? With you, he can talk like a normal person."

Wayne shook his head.

"Scarlett, with you, he doesn't even need a voice," the ranger replied. "You _are_ his voice. That's something special. You don't need special powers to know what he's thinking or what he wants to say." Shana wasn't sure why, but she felt greatly moved at that.

"Even so, thank you," she said. Scarlett pulled up his mask and kissed his cheek. The man blushed slightly in embarrassment. She could tell he wasn't used to physical contact like this. The intelligence specialist was unaware that physical contact strengthened the psychic connection for him.

"Please promise me you'll report that," she said, finally letting him go and pointing to the two offensive notes. "If you don't, I will."

"Yeah yeah…fine," he finally promised, still looking a bit uncomfortable. The ranger suddenly looked over at the door with curiosity. Someone knocked on the door a few moments later. Scarlett wondered for a moment how'd he known, until she belatedly remembered that he was a telepath.

"Come in," he called. The door opened to reveal Tony Stark. The man paused when he saw them standing next to each other.

"Um…" Tony said hesitantly.

"You're not interrupting anything Stark," Beach Head sighed. "She's with Snake Eyes, not me. Get your danged mind out of the gutter." The other man grinned at that before shutting the door. Stark held out a small box.

"I've got your brace right here," the man said. The ranger immediately lit up. He sat down on his bed and tossed the crutches across the room.

"Well what're you waiting for?" the ranger asked impatiently.

"Brace?" Scarlett asked.

"A special brace," Stark explained. "I just finished making the adjustments to it. It'll let Beach Head walk around without having to use crutches." Shana watched as the ranger ripped off the old brace. Lifeline would have had a fit if he'd seen it. Tony Stark placed the new brace on Wayne Sneeden's ankle. The Avenger made a few adjustments to it before telling the ranger to stand.

Beach Head complied by standing up and walking around the room. Even Scarlett felt a little impressed by the little feat of engineering. She had half a mind to ask Lifeline to stock up on them. Shana had spent a couple of months in an ankle brace as well and she was somewhat jealous now that Beach Head didn't have to suffer through the same agony.

"Forge can kiss my ass," Stark grinned. "Genius inventor my ass. My stuff's better."

Scarlett had no idea who 'Forge' was and she didn't ask. Instead, she bid the two men good night and exited the room. Now she had to go find a sulky ninja. Snake Eyes had been blaming himself for the sentinel attack ever since it happened, even though it wasn't his fault. It was certainly obvious that Beach Head didn't blame him. She highly doubted that Lifeline did either.

She walked into her fiancée's room. The ninja in question was sitting cross-legged on top of his bed and staring at the wall. He gave her a questioning look.

"Beach Head's not pissed at you," Scarlett told him. "He's the one feeling guilty for pulling you into it." Snake Eyes stubbornly shook his head and insisted that the ranger was being an idiot.

Scarlett threw a pillow at him and told him he was being an idiot too.


	27. Mixing Joes and XMen

_GI Joe/Marvel universe crossover._

_I don't own Marvel or Hasbro. _

_Sorry for the delayed chapter. I'm going to be really busy the next few months, so my updating will be a bit slow. I'll try to at least get one chapter up a month. After May, I'll be able to update faster._

_Also, I'd like to thank willwrite4fics for beta reading part of this chapter and offering some suggestions._

**Silence**

_**Chapter 27: Mixing Joes and X-Men**_

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

It was early in the morning when Lifeline walked into the mansion's kitchen. One week had passed since the attack on the Pit and things hadn't been quite normal since then. For now, however, it was a Saturday morning and only one of the X-Men appeared to be awake at the moment.

"Good morning," Hank McCoy told him. The blue mutant was sipping on a freshly brewed cup of coffee and reading the New York Times. Edwin nodded to him and made his way over to fridge. He quickly made himself some eggs and joined the man at the table.

"Your friend causes quite the ruckus in the morning," Beast observed dryly. "Although it hasn't been, how shall we say, as boisterous the last couple of days as it usually is. Somehow, I think Gambit is enjoying their runs now."

"Could be," Lifeline shrugged. "He won't admit it though. Gambit seemed pretty pissed yesterday that he's now waking up without Beach's help. Although," he admitted, "I think they enjoy arguing in the morning…and waking the rest of us up."

An amused Beast agreed with him. They chatted amicably for several minutes. Lifeline had begun to help the other man with his research on the Legacy Virus. Even though he wasn't an expert on the disease, Edwin wanted to do what he could to help. Beast seemed more than happy to have someone to share the burden with and had allowed the medic access to all of his files.

A silent figure slipped into the kitchen and waved good morning. Snake Eyes looked around before pulling an orange juice out of the fridge.

*Where are the two loudmouths?* he signed. Lifeline shrugged. Neither Beach Head nor Gambit had returned yet, as far as he could tell. His ears picked up footsteps elsewhere in the mansion, but recognized them as belonging to the four other Joes that had been temporarily quartered at the school.

*Scarlett's vowed to kill them,* the silent ninja added. *You should have heard the swearing this morning when they woke her up.*

"Good luck with that," Lifeline said, rolling his eyes. "You remember when Nightcrawler teleported them into the big freezer on Tuesday?" After they had gotten out, a three way fight had broken out in the mansion. An annoyed Snake Eyes had helped an equally irritated Cyclops separate the three men, as well as confiscate Nightcrawler's epee sword.

"Where are they?" an annoyed voice demanded. Jinx glared around the kitchen, as if hoping that the two targets of her wrath would magically appear.

"Where are who?" A cheerful Cajun voice asked. Lifeline rolled his eyes as the female ninja turned on the red eyed man standing in the kitchen doorway. Gambit warily eyed the woman and backed slowly away from her.

"Now, now, chere," Remy LeBeau said, "It ain't Gambit's fault. It's all Beach Head, Gambit's just the victim." He yelped when Jinx poked him hard in the ribs. The Cajun dashed around to hide behind Lifeline's chair, as if hoping the medic would protect him.

"What makes you think you're safe just because you're behind me?" Lifeline asked dryly, looking up at him.

"Because you're a nice medic who won't let angry ninjas poke holes in me," the Cajun answered. Snake Eyes tapped the man on the shoulder and made a cutting motion with his other hand. Gambit moved around to the other side of Lifeline, only to find Jinx suddenly behind him.

"It ain't Gambit's fault, you damned ninja!" Remy LeBeau shouted. "And he ain't scared of you anyway."

"Then why are you trying to hide behind Lifeline?" Beast asked. The Cajun muttered something in French, which Lifeline didn't understand. Snake Eyes' shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter as he finally backed off of the mutant, apparently having decided that scaring him had been sufficient punishment for yet another early morning wake up.

A now grumpy Remy LeBeau grabbed a couple of muffins and a cup of coffee before exiting the kitchen. The two ninjas slipped out as well, leaving just Edwin Steen and Henry McCoy. The two men sat in silent companionship until another presence announced himself.

"Where the hell's LeBeau?" Beach Head barked. "Ah could have sworn Ah heard the idiot yelling around here."

"And good morning to you too," Lifeline said. "How did the run go?" Beach Head snorted as he rummaged through the cabinets and finally pulled out a box of cereal.

"Other than him pushing me into a wall, okay," the ranger grumbled. Lifeline decided not to ask about the wall, figuring that it had come out in worse shape than the man pushed into it.

"And why did he push you into a wall?" Beast asked politely, his eyes skimming down another page of his newspaper.

"I smacked him for smarting off to me," Beach Head explained. Hank McCoy raised an eyebrow and the ranger grew defensive.

"He deserved it!"

"Of course he did," Beast said mildly, a small smile playing on his lips. Wayne Sneeden glared at the blue mutant, but stopped when he realized it wasn't having any effect. The ranger gave a small sigh and dug into his cereal.

"He's getting better," Beach Head admitted. "He's not breathing as hard as before and he's reached the point where he can do eight miles without any problems. I should be able to have him up to ten soon."

They ate in silence for several minutes. Short Fuze wandered into the kitchen and hesitated in the doorway. The blonde awkwardly said good morning before making breakfast for himself. The man tried to make an escape, but Beast politely asked the other Joe if he'd like to join them. Short Fuze hesitated again before pulling a chair out from the table and sitting between Lifeline and Beast.

"How's the training going?" Lifeline asked their teammate. Again, the man looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Professor Xavier thinks I might be able to learn how to control my clairvoyant ability," Short Fuze answered. From what Lifeline understood, the man also apparently had precognition and something that Xavier had termed spatial awareness, meaning that the mortar soldier seemed to instinctively know where he was at all times.

"That's good," Lifeline told him, trying to be encouraging. Short Fuze still seemed to be having problems adjusting to the fact that he was a mutant. He didn't say anything else and the medic decided not to push the issue.

"How is the rest of your team doing?" Beast asked after a while, attempting to make conversation.

"Good," Beach Head replied. "Leatherneck's still training the greenshirts while I'm on leave. Hawk's got them quartered at SHIELD with the rest of the Joes."

"Aren't there a few of you at the Avenger's mansion too?" Beast asked. The ranger nodded and listed which Joes were currently staying there. Lifeline half listened as he thought back to the past week. Since the Pit was currently not livable, most of the Joes had been quartered at SHIELD. Hawk had reasoned that they should use the opportunity to improve relations between the different groups. Because of that, he was also rotating small groups of Joes between the Avengers and the X-Men to live with them for a few days.

"When are Scarlett and the ninjas going back to SHIELD?" Lifeline asked. Beach Head shrugged.

"I think on Monday. Flint said that Hawk had decided on week rotations. I'm not sure who's coming here next."

"Good luck prying Snake Eyes away from the Danger Room," Short Fuze said, finally speaking up again. "He's practically moved in there."

"I know," Beach Head complained. "Cable and I had to kick him and Kamakura out yesterday when we wanted to train. He's been lusting after that thing so bad that I think he's ready to ditch Scarlett for it." Lifeline snorted with laughter and felt orange juice shoot up his nose. He coughed and rubbed at his nose, trying to will the burning sensation away.

"What the dang hell's wrong with you?" the ranger asked, staring at him. "Stupid medic."

"Speaking of Scarlett," Lifeline said, changing the subject slightly. "She's apparently threatened to kill you and Gambit for waking her up this morning." Beach Head made a 'pff' sound as he poured another bowl of cereal.

"Let her try, Ah ain't scared of her."

"Jinx and Snake Eyes are pissed too," Lifeline added. "They tried to murder Gambit earlier." Okay, maybe 'murder' was a bit exaggerated, but there had definitely been some killing intent radiating off of the two ninja.

"Tried?" Beach Head asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gambit hid behind me for a while and then escaped. He took the last of the muffins."

"_That's_ who took them?" the ranger asked, now slightly irritated. "Ah was lookin' for them before, stupid Cajun. Those were Roadblock muffins too." In an attempt to mollify the other man, Lifeline pointed out that Roadblock might be one of the Joes moving into the mansion the following week. Beach Head perked up slightly at the thought.

Ed rolled his eyes. It figured that a discussion of food could both cheer his friend up as well as distract him. Speaking of distraction…

"Is Cover Girl coming over again today?" he asked mildly. The tank driver was one of the Joes currently staying at the Avenger compound. She and Rogue had struck up an instant friendship and now the two women were rarely somewhere without the other. Beach Head had grumbled a bit, mostly because Cover Girl being friends with Rogue meant that Gambit was automatically going to be around. However, Edwin knew that the ranger didn't actually mind as much as he pretended.

"Yeah, she and Rogue are going shopping," Beach Head replied. A slight blush crept into his cheeks, which the other three men at the table pretended not to see. The ranger had made a few stumbling efforts to try talking more to the tank driver throughout the week, one of which had ended with them in a screaming match.

"Maybe you should invite her over for dinner tonight," Beast suggested. "It would be nice to get to know your teammates better." Lifeline nearly smiled at the blue mutant's choice of words, but stopped himself. Hank was attempting to help the ranger with his "wooing" skills, or lack thereof, without being obvious about it.

Edwin may have let it slip to Henry McCoy that Beach Head had feelings for a certain tank driver.

"That's not a bad idea," Beach Head mused, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Short Fuze unsuccessfully hid a snicker, which earned a glare from the ranger.

"What the hell's so danged funny?" the ranger barked.

"Nothing," Short Fuze denied.

"Yeah right," Beach Head drawled. "Drop and give me fifty. Ah don't like being lied to."

Short Fuze grumbled under his breath, which earned him another twenty-five pushups. The mortar soldier dropped to the kitchen floor and began pumping out seventy-five pushups for the irritated sergeant major. Lifeline and Beast wisely kept their mouths shut to avoid drawing the man's ire.

"And you," Beach Head accused, glaring at the medic. "Ah told you not to tell anyone, and here you blabbed to Beast." God damned telepathy. Some days Lifeline really hated not being able to keep his thoughts private.

"I didn't know we were in high school," Short Fuze sniped from the floor. Lifeline winced as the ranger turned to bellow angrily at the other Joe. He rubbed at his ear, also wishing that his hearing wasn't so acute.

Short Fuze pumped out fifty more pushups.

"I'm not exactly one to ask for relationship advice," Edwin pointed out, trying to defend himself. "I was just asking Hank his opinion, is all. It's not like I talked to someone like Flint or Archangel about it." Beach Head chewed on his lip for a moment before deciding that it was an acceptable explanation.

"Tony's given me some advice," the ranger admitted. "He's promised to help."

"Tony? As in Tony Stark?" Beast asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with Tony helping?" Beach Head asked dangerously. Beast hid his face behind the newspaper, but both men could easily hear him snickering under his breath.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hank McCoy finally answered, still trying not to laugh. "However, if I may offer a suggestion Wayne, you might ask someone else for advice."

"What's wrong with Tony?" the ranger asked cluelessly. "He's dated plenty of women. Who else would I ask?"

"Jean or Storm?" Beast suggested. "In this case, I would suggest trying to get some female advice to counteract Tony's 'advice'." Beach Head scowled at the thought, clearly not comfortable with asking relationship advice from one of the women.

"Anyway," Lifeline said, trying to calm a certain ranger down. "I think dinner's a good idea. I'd say that you take any opportunity that you can to spend with her. You know that she has feelings for you too." Beach Head had admitted to him that he'd read it in her mind, even if Courtney had yet to vocally admit to any of it.

"You're not going to be here for dinner, are you?" Beach Head suddenly asked, poking around in his mind. Edwin sent him a glare and the ranger gave an apologetic shrug.

"No," Lifeline relented, knowing that it was difficult for a telepath to not "hear" nearby thoughts. "Peter invited me to go 'out on the town' with him tonight." Peter Parker hadn't gone to any specifics about what they might do, but there had been a suspicious gleam in his eyes that Lifeline didn't quite trust.

"Make sure to wear a mask then," Beast told him. "Peter's idea of "out on the town" is fighting criminals and swinging between buildings." Lifeline stared at him for a moment before groaning. Stupid Peter. He had no intention of playing superhero with the idiot.

"You've already committed to it, can't back out now," Beach Head smirked. "I'm sure you'll look dashing in tights."

"Shut up Wayne."

"You can wear an X-Men uniform," Beast suggested. "We've got some masks in storage too."

"You're not helping Hank," Lifeline sighed.

God damned Peter Parker. No wonder the man had looked like he was hiding something. More than a bit irked now, Edwin decided to call the man in question. He didn't care if Parker would probably still be asleep. The phone rang for a while before there was finally a click.

"_Who is it?"_ a sleepy voice asked.

"Peter, what did you mean by 'out on the town'?" Lifeline demanded. "This had better not be anything that I need to wear a mask for!"

"_Ed, it's six thirty in the damn morning!"_ Peter Parker complained. _"And good morning to you too!"_

"Sorry," Edwin apologized, now feeling bad about calling the man. His face flushed somewhat in embarrassment. Knowing Parker, he'd probably only recently gone to bed after a night of superheroics.

"_And yes, you have to wear a mask,"_ Spiderman grumbled. _"What did you think I meant by 'out on the town'?"_

"Er….yeah…" Lifeline muttered, stuttering slightly. "Sorry Peter, go back to sleep."

"_God, I swear, what normal person calls someone at six thirty to bitch at them?"_ A still cranky Peter Parker asked. Lifeline sighed and apologized again. The other man grumpily accepted the apology and hung up. Ed could feel his face burning bright red. It figured that he'd manage to screw up a potential friendship. He knew better than to lose his temper.

"I think Beach Head's rubbing off on you," Short Fuze told him. He received two sets of glares. The blonde suddenly became interested in a box of cereal next to him.

"It's not like Parker was that clear," Wayne pointed out, trying to make him feel better. "You're not a superhero and he knows you're a pacifist."

"I know," Lifeline muttered, still feeling a little upset about it. Not only was he not happy about being expected to participate in vigilantism, he was now dreading meeting up with Peter later. The man would probably still be pissed at him, as well as think he was an idiot for not making the connection.

Dammit, what a way to start the day. And here he'd been thinking that he was starting to fit in with the X-Men and Avengers. The medic supposed he could tell Peter no, but he felt uneasy about backing out of the man's invitation when he'd already agreed to it.

Even though Beast tried to reassure him, there was a sinking feeling in Lifeline's stomach that refused to disappear the rest of the day.

* * *

_Dallas, Texas. _

Duke stared up at the tall, multi-storied penthouse in front of him. Inside was his current target, hopefully to be recruited into helping Tony Stark design and build a new Pit at a secret location in Utah. Standing on either side of the sergeant were Scott Summers and Tony Stark himself.

"He does know we're coming, right?" Duke asked. Their appointment was set for one o'clock, but the arrangements had largely been made by Stark and Xavier. Tony Stark grinned slightly as he walked up to the building and rang the doorbell.

"Don't worry about Forge," the Avenger told him. "He can be a bit antisocial sometimes, but he won't forget about meeting with us." As if in reply, the door unlocked and opened for them. The trio walked in, but there was no Forge to be seen. The door shut behind them. Duke took in his surroundings and felt his mouth gape open slightly when he looked up.

See through, floating platforms sat suspended in the air, taking the place of the "normal" floors one would expect to find in a building.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Scott Summers asked. "He even has holographic projectors in all of his rooms to change the décor when he gets tired of it."

"He's got a pool too," Stark added. "A big one….well, not as big as mine."

Duke shook his head. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Forge, after all, had probably made quite a bit of money through his government contract work. For a mutant with the ability to create any kind of mechanical device he wished, the sergeant realized he should expect to find things as fantastical as floating floors.

"_Welcome,"_ a male voice said over an intercom_. "Sorry, I got wrapped up in my work. Please make yourselves comfortable in the living room. I'll be there shortly after I clean up a little."_

"Got it, we'll see you in a few minutes," Cyclops answered. The X-Men's leader motioned for Duke to follow, and the three men walked up a flight of stairs. Duke peered down at his feet when they entered into a spacious room with a leather couch and two arm chairs. He could easily see down to the bottom level of the building. Conrad Hauser had never been scared of heights, but he didn't quite like the sensation that he was floating a couple of stories up in the air with nothing under his feet. It wasn't quite accurate, of course, as he _was_ walking on a hard, glasslike surface.

"Hey Duke, maybe if you ask nice enough he'll build floating floors in the new Pit," Stark teased, noticing the expression on his face. The sergeant scowled slightly, which elicited a laugh from the Avenger and a chuckle from Scott Summers.

"Why not?" Duke finally sighed. "I've already gotten a request for a Danger Room."

"Snake Eyes?" Cyclops asked knowingly.

"Yes."

As they waited for their host to arrive, Duke thought back to his briefing regarding Forge. According to the government's records, Forge had grown up on a Cheyenne reservation in western Oklahoma. Fury had mentioned that in addition to being a mutant, the man had trained in magic. Forge had apparently been trained to be his tribe's shaman, but had run away to join the army. After that, he'd graduated with top honors from Benning and had drawn the attention of Nick Fury. Fury's attempts to recruit the then young man into SHIELD had failed, as he'd felt that he could be of more use fighting in Vietnam. Forge had quickly risen through the ranks and during his second tour, had been a sergeant in command of a Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol unit. His unit had been killed and Forge, the sole survivor, had come out with a missing right hand and leg.

Over the years, Forge had apparently turned his back on his shamanic background and devoted himself entirely to developing and creating machines. He'd periodically served as a supporting member of the X-Men and as the team mechanic, having designed the current versions of the Danger Room and the Blackbird. He'd also become the government's top weapons contractor after Tony Stark had decided to quit making weapons. For a time, he had briefly led the mutant team X-Factor.

All of which brought Duke to Dallas. Forge had an outstanding military record, having been unsuccessfully recruited twice by Nick Fury, even before Fury had become aware of the man's mutant and magical abilities. Forge had also been hired by the government previously as a weapons contractor, even despite reservations by some over his status as a mutant.

"I apologize for making you wait," a voice said. A tall man of Native American descent walked into the living room. Despite the clean shirt the man wore, Duke knew instantly that he was looking at a mechanic. Grease was smeared just above his left elbow and old oil stains stood out against the fabric of a faded pair of jeans. A pair of protective goggles hung around his neck.

"Thanks for meeting with us," Cyclops said. The two men shook hands. Stark shook the man's hand as well, though not before ribbing him about his choice of dress. Forge replied by dryly pointing out that he could have come out stark naked, if that's what they'd wanted. While Tony Stark attempted to wipe the image from his mind, a smirking Forge held out his right hand to the sergeant. Duke forced himself not to stare at the cybernetic hand as he shook it.

"I'm Duke," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," the other man said formally. "As you know, I'm Forge. Shall we get down to business?" He indicated for them to sit. They were momentarily distracted by a disk shaped object that came floating into the room. Duke stared at a tiny robot, which was balancing a tray of coffee cups. Forge absentmindedly took the tray while Tony Stark rushed over to pluck the robot out of the air and carry it back to the couch.

"You can look at Gatsby, but you can't take him apart," Forge warned, looking over at Stark. The Avenger had already popped open a small panel with the intention of looking at the robot's circuitry. Stark grinned and replaced the panel. The little robot flew off after he allowed it to escape.

"Gatsby?" Stark asked. "You named it _Gatsby_?"

"Hank named it Gatsby," Forge corrected. "After the Great Gatsby."

"You guys named a robot after the most boring book in existence?" the Avenger laughed. Duke cleared his throat and brought the conversation to a halt. They had business to take care of first. The sergeant cut straight to the point and explained the purpose for his visit. Forge sat silently and listened while he talked. When he was finished, Duke took a sip of coffee and waited.

"Just so that we may be clear," Forge said after a moment, "You're not trying to recruit me into GI Joe, correct? Fury tried twice to recruit me for SHIELD and I refused both times."

"No, just contract work," Duke reassured him. "We just want you and Stark to design the next Pit, as well as new weapons for us. If you agree, you'll of course have to submit to a psyche eval and be expected to abide by our rules. You won't be forced to do PT while at the Pit, although that option is open to you if you wish to participate. As you've done contract work before, you know the usual red tape, although there will be a little more since this is GI Joe."

Forge sat lost in thought. On Nick Fury's advice, Duke didn't push the issue. The more he pushed, the more likely that the mutant might drag his feet and refuse.

"The professor tells me that there are mutants in GI Joe," Forge stated. Duke nodded.

"Three. Our medic, sergeant major, and a corporal," he replied. After a moment, he added, "Our sergeant major is a ranger who taught at Benning. Apparently the folks over there are still a bit scared of him." A ghost of a smile drifted over Forge's lips and disappeared. Since the man had been a ranger as well, Duke figured there was no harm in trying to find ways to make him personally interested in the Joes.

"Duke, the 'folks' in GI Joe are a bit scared of him too," Tony Stark pointed out with a smirk. "He's even got Gambit doing PT at four in the morning." Forge gave a snort of laughter, apparently not able to believe that such a thing was possible.

"I suppose I should rephrase it when I say that "PT is optional" for you," Duke groaned. "It'll be optional to the extent that there will be an Alabama bear screaming that you've got no choice, regardless of what I say. Beach Head, our sergeant major, is also the team's DI. He also trains the greenshirts."

Forge seemed amused by the news, rather than wary. He pointed out that he expected no less from a Benning drill instructor.

"As long as I wouldn't have to wear any ranger panties," Forge remarked dryly. "I had my share of that."

"Ranger panties, what are those?" Cyclops asked.

"Ranger short shorts," Duke answered. "I had to wear them when I went through Benning. I hated those things."

"You went through Benning?" Forge asked suddenly. Duke nodded. The other man seemed to relax a fraction, which he took as a good sign.

"At least consider it," Cyclops said, bring them back to the original topic. "Cobra is a serious threat, especially now that they've absorbed Hydra. Besides, if you help, it'll be good for…"

"Improving human-mutant relations by setting a good example for the pinheads in the government," Forge interrupted, waving his hand. "Xavier already gave me his usual spiel."

"The sentinels are another threat," Duke added. "I'm sure that the X-Men have already informed you about the newest ones." At least, Cyclops had said that they'd given a report to him. He was relieved to see a grim expression cross Forge's face. The man nodded a moment before staring at the wall.

"I need to think about it," Forge finally told him. Duke nodded his head, having been informed in his briefing that the man probably wouldn't instantly agree to something. Again, as Nick Fury had told him, Forge would balk if he was pushed into a corner. It was better to give him a little breathing room if you wanted him to cooperate.

"I'll need an answer by tomorrow," he told him. "I'll call at 1300 for an answer, that way you have twenty-four hours to think it over." Duke shook hands with him and thanked him for his time. Forge walked them down to the front door and out to the car. Cyclops elected to stay behind while the other two got in the car, apparently having other things to discuss with the man.

Duke watched the review mirror as they drove away. Cyclops waved goodbye to them, but Forge had already walked back into his home. The sergeant thought over their conversation and realized that he honestly wasn't sure if the mutant would agree to help or not.

"Do you think we hooked him?" he asked Stark, who was driving.

"Well, he didn't outright reject you," the other man told him. Stark slowed to a stop as the traffic light changed to red. The Avenger drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change again.

"The fact that Forge is willing to think about it is a good sign," Tony Stark explained. "He's not the kind of guy that will jump into something without thinking about it first.

"But…do you think he'll say yes?" Duke asked. He wanted Forge. The man had excellent service record and his mutation was very useful. Even his magical skills might come in handy, though Fury had warned them that Forge usually refused to use his magic unless he didn't have a choice.

"Honestly?" Stark asked. "I don't know. I've known Forge for several years and he's one of the most stubborn people I know. He's got a mind of his own and he's got some issues, though that's probably because he spends more time with machines than he does with people. His social skills aren't near as bad as Beach's, but, well…" Stark trailed off and didn't say anything else.

Again, Duke thought back to the military records. Forge seemed to have suffered from depression after the war and had seen several army psychiatrists. Psyche Out had guessed, based on talks with Fury and Xavier, that the man had probably developed PTSD…which had gone untreated since it was only starting to be recognized after the Vietnam War.

They wouldn't know for sure of course, until Psyche Out evaluated the mutant. At least, if Forge agreed to work for them.

"You can always count on Forge to do the right thing," Tony Stark told him. "He may drag his feet or bitch a little sometimes, but once he learns that he can trust you, he'll have your back."

* * *

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

Scarlett sipped on a glass of cold sweet tea. Thanks to the likes of Gambit and Rogue, the X-Men kept a regular supply of typically Southern fare. The recent additions of an Alabama and Georgia native had increased the demands for things like sweet tea and grits. The overall addition of four more Joes, as well as visiting ones, had increased the need for other supplies as well.

All of this could perhaps be blamed on the current situation brewing in the X-Men's kitchen.

"Rogue, for the last time, the answer is no!" An irritated Jean Grey brandished a spatula at the third woman in the room. The youngest woman, a brunette with a white streak of hair, ducked behind an open doorway.

"But Ah just wanna taste!" the Southern belle whined, peeking around the corner.

"I said no!"

The red haired Joe smirked as she listened to the other two women argue back and forth. Jean Grey had invited her into the kitchen for some company while she made pie. However, a couple of persistent X-Men had caught wind of the cooking project and were attempting to infiltrate the process. Grey had already kicked the young Jubilee out.

Rogue was still refusing to leave.

"Come on Jean," Rogue persisted, inching her way around the kitchen table. "Just leave me have a taste, gal, and Ah'll go."

Various kitchen objects and utensils levitated into the air. Rogue took one look at the irritated red head and scrambled out of the kitchen. Scarlett shook her head in amusement. As even headed as Jean Grey was, she was a bit surprised by the display of temper. She reflected upon her own experience with the matriarchal cooks of her own family, plus Roadblock, and came to the conclusion that even the calmest of people became raging terrors when their kitchen "territory" was invaded.

"They do this all the time," Jean Grey told her, still a little irked. "Gambit will be in here next. He's the one we really have to watch out for."

"Actually, that would be Beach," Scarlett grinned. "He loves pie."

The other woman froze slightly and let out a string of curses. Scarlett snickered slightly, too amused by the situation to do anything else.

"You're supposed to be one of the most powerful mutants, what's the problem?" she asked. Jean glared at her before sighing. The red haired carefully measured out sliced apples and placed them in a bowl.

"Gambit's immune to telepathic scans…and I'm not going to spend my entire day carrying around pie," she grumbled. "I usually have Logan do guard duty, but he's not here."

"You could always hire a ninja," Scarlett suggested. "Roadblock's got a deal with them. Whenever he's cooking, one of them does kitchen guard duty in exchange for snacking privileges."

"Maybe," the other woman answered. She continued to mix together ingredients. The woman appeared to be making two different types of fruit pie.

"You need any help?" Scarlett offered.

"I'm fine," Jean replied. "Thanks for asking though. You're a guest here, so just relax."

Scarlett shrugged and continued to sip on her tea. Elsewhere in the mansion, she knew that Snake Eyes was training with Kamakura and Jinx in the Danger Room again. Her fiancée had decided to get as much use out of it as possible before they had to leave.

There was soft sound of movement near the door. Out of the corner of her eyes, Scarlett saw a hulking, male figure pause in hesitation.

"Is it safe to come in?" the man asked carefully. He had a slight Russian accent. The Joe searched her memory and finally remembered that his name was Colossus. Considering his huge frame, it was a fitting name.

"Yes," Jean said a bit testily. After a moment, she spoke again, though this time in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry Piotr," she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

The large Russian shrugged his massive shoulders and accepted the apology with gentle humility. He made a point of saying good afternoon to Scarlett, who responded with a smile of her own. The man watched Jean work for a moment before turning to the soldier.

"Jean's usually not like this," the Russian explained. "She gets a little…testy in the kitchen sometimes. We found out the hard way that she and Gambit can't cooperate together. They're no longer allowed to cook in the kitchen at the same time anymore."

"It was his fault," Jean Grey replied, banging a slab of dough against the counter. "It's not my fault he can't cook properly." Scarlett must have had a puzzled look on her face, as Colossus rushed to explain.

"They tried to cook Thanksgiving dinner together a few years ago," Colossus said. "It didn't turn out too well."

"It was his fault!" the woman repeated. Scarlett watched her for a moment before looking up at the tall man.

"Sooo," Shana said slowly. "Gambit is a taboo word when Jean's in the kitchen. Got it."

Colossus chuckled at that. The Russian poured himself a glass of water and left the two women to themselves. After a while, Jean began to loosen up when it became apparent that there would be no other infiltration attempts. The two women chatted back and forth and the conversation quickly steered into a conversation about their significant others.

"He left you a week before the wedding?" Jean Grey asked, astonished. Scarlett shrugged uncomfortably. It had taken her a long time to forgive Snake Eyes for it, but she understood that he'd been devastated by Ophelia's death. After the death of his first apprentice, he had been reluctant to take on his godson as one.

"We've gotten past it," she explained. "Well…my family hasn't completely yet," Scarlett amended. "My oldest brother is still holding a grudge."

"And Siobhan?" Jean asked carefully, reading her mind. Scarlett froze. Her sister was always a touchy subject. Shana didn't really know how to approach the other woman, who seemed to grow more and more distant as the years went on.

"Sorry," the mutant apologized. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay," Scarlett told her. "As my uncle always tells me, 'You have to love your family, but you don't have to like them'." Jean nodded her head and didn't say anything else. An awkward silence settled over the room and Shana wondered if she should leave or stay. The realization that Grey knew every thought going through her mind was a little unsettling, but the soldier forced herself to ignore it.

"It's difficult," Jean said after a moment. "Having abilities like mine. I have to keep myself in check all the time." Shana nodded, but didn't say anything. As she had no powers herself, there wasn't exactly any way that she could imagine what Grey, Beach Head, or even Lifeline had to deal with.

Her ears picked up new movement by the door, though so slight that she almost didn't catch it. No one walked in, but Scarlett knew through her ninja training that someone was making a very good attempt to stay silent and not get caught.

"There's someone hiding by the door," she pointed out, as Jean Grey hadn't reacted to the presence. The red head frowned and stalked over to the kitchen doorway. There was a squawk, followed by Cajun cursing. Scarlett smirked to herself while Jean yelled at the latest intruder.

"That's it," Jean Grey fumed, walking back into the kitchen. She popped two of the pies into the oven and waited impatiently for something. Within a minute, there was a poof and a smell of sulfur as two men teleported into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Jean?" Nightcrawler asked. A bemused Banshee stood next to him, scratching his head. Jean pointed a spoon at the two men.

"Sean, Kurt…Logan's not here so you two are on pie guarding duty," the woman demanded. The two men grinned at each other and settled self-importantly into a couple of chairs. Banshee moved his chair into a strategic part of the kitchen where he could see everything, while Nighcrawler perched himself next to the door.

"I still think you should hire a ninja," Scarlett repeated. She highly doubted that the two men would be enough to stop a determined Beach Head, let alone any of the X-Men who'd been trying to get in.

"I think they'll be enough," the other woman said confidently. Scarlett decided not to respond to that. She smirked to herself as drained the rest of her tea and set the glass in the sink. If Grey wanted to live in a delusional fantasy world, a certain ranger was sure to shatter that fiction pretty damn quick.

"It's not a delusional fantasy!" Jean Grey retorted.

"Uh huh," Scarlett said dryly. The red head waved goodbye and exited the kitchen. She warred with the sudden thought in her head and repeatedly pushed it down. After all, it wouldn't do to have one of the strongest mutants on the planet after her hide.

But because she was Shana O'Hara, who was engaged to a ninja and fought snake themed terrorists as part of her job description, dealing with an angry Jean Grey was only one more aspect of her already danger filled life.

She found Beach Head in the library with his head in a book.

"Just to let you know," Scarlett told him innocently. "There's pie in the kitchen."

A surprised look crossed the man's face, followed by an expression of hopeful blissfulness. Scarlett laughed all the way back to her room. Jean Grey thought that two X-Men were enough of a defensive security measure? Hah!

* * *

Wayne Sneeden was half sure that Scarlett had been pulling his leg. He knew she'd been telling the truth about pie, but it had also been obvious that there was some sort of catch. The ranger was proven correct when he attempted to enter the kitchen and was immediately stopped by an Errol Flynn wannabe.

"Sorry," Nightcrawler said, flicking his epee at the air. "Jean said that no one's allowed to touch the pie without her permission."

"How the hell did you get that sword back?" Beach Head growled at him. "I thought Summers confiscated it."

"Jean let me have it back," the German replied. Wayne scowled slightly when he read the man's mind. Apparently the two men in the kitchen had been hired on as kitchen guards, much as the ninja usually were back at the Pit.

"If she made them for everyone, why can't I have a bite now?" he asked, growing more irritated. All he wanted was one little piece…okay, more than that, but at least a piece. It wasn't as if Grey was planning to give them up to charity or anything.

"Nope, sorry," Kurt grinned, bringing the hilt of the sword to his heart. "Guarding the pie is a sacred duty, entrusted to us. As gentlemen, it is our chivalric duty to carry out Jean's wishes."

Beach Head glared at him for a moment before spinning around on his heels and stalking out. Since Jean Grey was one of his instructors, he wasn't going to piss off the woman by taking some of her pie, tempting though it was. However, he had half a mind to turn back and challenge Nightcrawler and Banshee, just for the audacity of them thinking that they could stop him.

"Psst…Beach."

The ranger came to a halt when he heard Gambit whisper. He looked around him and saw a hand waving out from inside a storage closet. Remy LeBeau poked his head around the door and held a finger to his lips. The Cajun motioned towards the closet. Beach Head hesitated a moment before giving in to curiosity.

"What?" Wayne whispered after poking his head inside the closet. Gambit grinned at him and motioned him to come in, but the ranger refused. If anything, his claustrophobia had worsened slightly after being buried alive twice during the fight at the Pit. The grin slipped on the other man's face when he suddenly realized what the problem was.

Remy LeBeau quietly slipped out of the closet and led the ranger through the mansion. They finally came to the stairs leading up to the attic. Wayne followed after him, hoping that it wouldn't be too cramped. The attic ended up being larger than he'd thought, but he still felt a little uncomfortable crouching among the assorted pile of boxes.

"You heard about the pie too, huh?" Gambit finally asked quietly. "Jean's not letting any of us in." Beach Head snorted and crossed his arms. It really wasn't fair. There had been four unbaked pies sitting on the counter, with at least one more in the oven.

"What's the point in making pie if no one can eat it?" he drawled quietly. Granted, none of them were technically done yet, but that was beside the point. Beach Head fumed quietly to himself until a thought occurred to him.

"What're you up to?" he asked suspiciously. The grin on Gambit's face widened.

"Not much," the man answered innocently, "Remy's just in the middle of a delicate operation." Beach Head stared at him for a moment before he realized what the 'delicate operation' was.

"You're going to steal the pie?" Wayne asked. His lips twitched up into the beginnings of a grin.

"Yup," Gambit replied. "In fact, yours truly is the reason Jeannie has someone guard whatever she bakes. Usually it's Logan, but since he's not here, sneaking in there should be as easy as _pie_."

Beach Head groaned at the horrible joke. The Cajun seemed rather proud of himself for slipping the idiom in about a venture actually involving pie. Wayne told him that the joke was stupid and earned a kick to his shin. There was a minor scuffle before the two of them drew a truce.

"You didn't happen to see what kind of pie she was making, did you?" Gambit asked, rubbing a new sore spot on his head. "Ah thought Ah saw apple, but Ah wasn't sure."

"Apple and strawberry," Wayne replied. The other man perked up at the news. A crafty look crossed his face and Beach Head was reasonably sure that the Cajun was plotting to steal one of each kind.

"You're really going to steal her pie, even though she said no?" Beach Head asked. It wasn't that he wasn't tempted, of course, but he wasn't going to touch something Jean had made without her permission. Besides, he really didn't feel like he'd been with the X-Men long enough to be pulling stupid, greenshirt-like stunts.

"Well, Gambit was going to ask you to help and split the pie," Remy LeBeau said, "But if you're going to wuss out, that's fine too. This way Remy can get a whole pie to himself."

"Ah didn't say no," the ranger retorted irritably. "Ah just don't want to be on Grey's bad side." Gambit gave a snort and waved it off. The former thief had no such compunctions about the deed he was planning.

"She's made plenty of pie, she won't miss one," the Cajun pointed out. "Besides, this'll teach her and the other two to stay on their toes." Beach Head rubbed his chin as he considered that. It _was_ an interesting challenge. Sneaking in to steal pie, made by an omega level mutant, currently being guarded by a former Interpol agent and sword wielding German? The ranger was pretty sure that the two men, plus Grey, needed a few lessons in staying alert.

"Hmm," Wayne mused, slowly warming to the idea. The grin on Gambit's face widened. The Cajun poked him in the side, as if trying to force him to make up his mind more quickly.

"Come on grumpy," the other mutant urged. "Think of it as training. Besides…it's fresh, homemade pie." Beach Head swatted at him and the younger man stopped poking him long enough to defend himself.

"Okay, fine," Wayne finally agreed. He received a thumbs up sign and the two men began to plot. A few minutes into their planning, however, the door to the attic suddenly ripped open. Two female heads popped up and stared at them.

"What in the dang heck are you boys up to?" Rogue asked. "What're you two doing, making out?" Both men erupted into indignant hollering and the woman burst into laughter. Wayne nearly smacked his head when he saw that Cover Girl was next to the mutant woman.

"I don't know," Cover Girl smiled. "It looks pretty suspicious."

"Shut up Barbie doll," Beach Head fumed. "It ain't what it looks like. As if I'd turn gay for this pain in the ass."

"Hopefully not a pain in your ass," Gambit replied cheekily. "Cause Gambit don't swing that way." The ranger gaped at him as the two women broke into peals of laughter. He swore incoherently before finally throwing his hands into the air.

"Did you just…Gawd! Just stop talking!" Beach Head raged. "And you two…" he added, pointing at the women. "It ain't funny!"

Rogue gasped for breath while she rolled on the attic floor. Cover Girl hung on to the door while tears dripped down her face. No amount of threatening made either of them shut up. It took several minutes for the laughter to finally die down.

"You two done yet?" Wayne drawled icily. The two women nodded, before looking at each other and breaking into laughter again. Beach Head bellowed at them to shut up, which earned him a couple of huffs and one set of glaring.

"Fine, we'll just get going," Courtney Kreiger replied hotly. "If you don't want us around, fine." The tank driver climbed down the attic stairwell, with Rogue following after her. Beach Head gave a vexed sigh before taking after the two women. He stuck his head through the door to stare after them.

"Wait…Courtney!" the ranger shouted. "Ah didn't mean…"

Cover Girl ignored him as she continued on her way. The other woman didn't spare him a glance either as they disappeared down the hallway. Now feeling intensely stupid, Wayne Sneeden rubbed his forehead and wondered what he'd done wrong. After all, they had been the ones laughing at him.

"You've got a way with women, mon ami," Gambit said, watching the women leave. Beach Head turned a glare on him and the man shrugged. "Just saying," he added.

"Shut up, I know," Beach Head growled. "Every time I talk to her, I always manage to say the wrong thing." Now feeling thoroughly depressed with himself, the ranger lost interest in the pie theft. He sighed and climbed down from the attic. Remy LeBeau stared after him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You like her," the other man suddenly said, jumping down to join him. Wayne ignored him and strode away, not in the mood to deal with the Cajun. However, Remy LeBeau wasn't to be deterred. The man followed after him until Beach Head finally spun around to glare at him.

"What do you want?" he barked. The Cajun stood his ground and glared back.

"Running away's not going to help," Gambit said. Beach Head fumed at him for a moment before trying to walk away from him.

"Running away's what I'm good at," Wayne muttered under his breath. He didn't see the other man freeze for a long moment. Gambit stared after him before asking him to repeat what he'd said.

"I said I'm good at running away, happy?" Beach Head snapped. The frustrations that he'd long sought to keep buried began to bubble to the surface. The ranger fought against them as well as he could, but he couldn't stop the tidal wave that finally broke.

"Yeah, how do you like hearing that?" he continued, waving his arms at the eerily silent Remy LeBeau. "Big, bad smelly Beach Head, just a dumb hick that's only good at fighting and yelling! I ran away from the kids who beat on me in school, I nearly ran away from home when I realized I was a mutant, and then I ran away from myself!"

He felt his shoulders slump after his outburst. Gambit didn't say anything and Beach Head looked away.

"Ah'm just a damn coward," he muttered, his accent thickening. "Ah was afraid of what my teammates would think if they knew what Ah was. Afraid that Ah'd be ripped away from the only life Ah knew and loved. Now Ah'm afraid that the Jugglers are going to take Lifeline, Short Fuze, and Ah away. Ah can't even stand in a closet without freaking out cause of mah damn claustrophobia," he added miserably.

"You're not a coward," Gambit finally said.

"Hell, Ah can't even talk to a woman Ah love cause Ah'm a total screw up!" he continued, not even hearing the Cajun. There was a sharp stab of pain when a fist connected with his shoulder. Beach Head rubbed at the new sore spot and glared at the other man.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled. A pair of red eyes flashed angrily at him and Wayne stepped back in surprise.

"You're not a coward," Remy LeBeau repeated sharply. "And you're not a screw up. You think you'd have been allowed into GI Joe if you were?"

"They didn't know," the ranger repeated stubbornly. "Ah did a damn good job of hidi..."

"Just shut up Wayne and let me talk," the Cajun ordered. Beach Head stared at him, completely surprised that the man had actually used his first name.

"First of all, Storm's got claustrophobia and she's the toughest person Gambit knows," Remy LeBeau pointed out. "And you don't think she's a coward, do you? You want me to tell Ro dat you think she's a coward?"

"She's not a coward," Beach Head replied sullenly. "Hell, how could you think that _I_ think that?"

"Shut up, Remy ain't done yet," the other man told him. The ranger crossed his arms and glowered silently at the smaller man.

"Second of all, we've all had problems with being mutants," Gambit added. "At least you weren't born with red eyes. You think Ah like walking around with a blaring neon sign dat says 'mutant'? Try growin' up with dat."

"Ah didn't mean…" Beach Head protested, but the Cajun cut him off.

"You had the luxury of hiding, Remy didn't have a choice," Gambit pointed out. "Ah don't know if dat was a good or bad thing. Gambit had to learn early on to be proud of himself and to deal with being open about being a mutant. That also meant that Ah didn't have to deal with the pressure of feelin' alone and bein' scared that someone would find out."

Beach Head didn't say anything. Now feeling completely stupid and childish, he stared at the floor. The Cajun was right; he'd at least had the option of staying silent about his mutation. People like Gambit and Beast hadn't had any choice. He heard the other man sigh and mutter something under his breath.

"Remy ain't tryin' to put you down," Gambit told him carefully. "But you're not a coward. Considerin' the situation you've been in, you've done the best you can. If you'd told anyone that you were a mutant, you probably would have been kicked out of the military. Hell, it's a miracle that you haven't been yet."

"The Jugglers would prefer it," the ranger muttered.

"Remy ain't got no idea who the 'Jugglers' are," Gambit admitted. "But General Hawk and Nick Fury have your back. They ain't gonna let anything happen to you, not without a fight. You've even got the Avengers and X-Men on your side." The Cajun paused a moment before adding quietly, "You ain't alone."

"Ah wish Ah would have done things differently," Wayne finally admitted. "Ah should have told Hawk years ago, or Lifeline. Ah should have trusted _someone_. Gawd only knows how lonely Ed's felt with all that power he has. His old man kicked him out of the house for being a mutant."

"We've all got things we regret," Gambit told him quietly. He hesitated a moment before continuing. "There's….things Remy did that he shouldn't have. There's…." he hesitated again before going on. "Ah…made a mistake of associating with someone Ah shouldn't have…did some things that still give me nightmares," the Cajun admitted. "But we can't change the things we've done, none of us can."

The man had a point. Lord help him, but the man had a point. He'd already been told repeatedly by Lifeline and Psyche Out that he wasn't a coward. If even LeBeau was telling him that, then maybe they weren't completely wrong. Even so, Wayne couldn't help but continue to feel ashamed of himself.

"You know why I wear a mask?" he asked quietly. "The real reason?" The other man shook his head.

"In case I ever got a secondary mutation," Beach Head admitted. "That way I'd have a better chance of hiding it." Of course, there was also the psychological factor as well. He knew that it terrified his targets when they could only see his eyes and not the rest of his face.

"Then stop wearing it," Gambit said. "No one's forcing you…either that, or change the reason you're wearing it."

Beach Head didn't answer. To tell the truth, he felt extremely awkward for having lost control and admitting his fears to LeBeau. Lifeline knew or shared most of his anxieties and the ranger had admitted them as best as he could to the medic. This was the first time that he'd ever told them to someone else.

He wasn't entirely happy that that person was Remy LeBeau.

"Gambit thinks this situation calls for pie," the Cajun finally said. Beach Head raised an eyebrow. All of this, and the man wanted to forget about it and go back to his original plan?

"What?" he asked. Gambit jerked his thumb towards the general direction of the kitchen.

"Pie's the cure for all ills," the X-Man explained. "Plus there're two schmucks that need a lesson in humility."

"Suppose so," Wayne replied. Pie would be rather nice at the moment, especially if there was ice cream involved. Pulling the wool over Banshee and Nightcrawler's eyes would also be pretty satisfying.

"Suppose so?" Gambit asked, "You mean 'of course, let's do it Gambit. Let's go get some free pie and steal Kurt's sword.'" Beach Head felt his lips twitch slightly at the thought. Seeing as he'd been poked with the said sword earlier in the week, he had no qualms about stealing and hiding it.

"Ice cream too," he finally said. The Cajun slapped him on the shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

"Now you're talking," Gambit said over his shoulder. "And maybe when we're done humiliating Sean and Kurt, we can figure out what to do about your lack of dating skills."

Beach Head didn't argue with that, as he acknowledged the fact that his social skills weren't very good on any day of the week. They somehow seemed to get worse when Cover Girl was involved. He figured that he needed all the help he could get.

As it turned out, stealing the pie did in fact turn out to be 'as easy as pie.' A simple empathic message sent both Nightcrawler and Banshee into a deep sleep. He and a certain Cajun snickered as they swiped a warm apple pie, ice cream, plates, spoons, a couple cans of Dr. Pepper, and Kurt Wagner's prized epee sword.

When the two men woke up a few minutes later, a smirking Beach Head felt the dismay and humiliation from their hiding spot from the opposite end of the mansion.

* * *

Jean Grey looked up when a 'bamft' noise alerted her to a new presence. A German mutant fidgeted nervously while she read his mind. The embarrassment on his face was enough to tell her that things hadn't gone well in the kitchen.

"You _what_?" she asked.

"They got a pie," Nightcrawler admitted sheepishly. "I'm not sure who. One moment we were both awake and the next moment we were both waking up. My sword's gone too."

The red head fumed as she telepathically searched the mansion. Gambit, of course, was immune to the mental scan. After a second scan, she realized that Beach Head was hiding his mental signature from her. Once she found him, it would be relatively easy to break his telepathic block that was keeping her out.

She just had to find him first. The ranger had turned out to be irritatingly good at hiding himself from other telepaths, even if his others skills weren't as strong as hers, Cable's, or the professor's.

"Alas," Nightcrawler moaned dramatically. "We have failed in our chivalric duty. _And_ they took my sword!"

Annoyed, Jean Grey stretched her mind out and searched for her new target. She phased her body through the floor and floated up to the mansion's roof. Two Joes looked at her in shock. A red haired woman seemed rather displeased to have been interrupted in her attempts to remove a certain ninja's shirt.

"What do you want?" Scarlett demanded.

"You," Jean pointed at Snake Eyes. "Down in the kitchen."

"_What?"_ she heard the man think.

"Pie got stolen, did it?" Scarlett smirked. "Was it Beach Head?" The smug woman seemed supremely pleased by the thought. Jean Grey chose not to acknowledge the fact that she'd guessed correctly. Instead, she grabbed the ninja and phased them both through the roof. An irritated Scarlett yelled after them.

Jean floated down into the kitchen and deposited the now confused ninja into a chair. She pointed at the remaining pies. A nervous looking Banshee backed away from her and took refuge behind the refrigerator.

"Banshee, you're fired," she snapped. "You," she ordered, pointing at the ninja. "Guard these pies. Don't let _anyone _take them or touch them. If Beach Head or Gambit show up, let me know immediately."

"_Do I get a choice?"_ the man asked her. Jean told him no and left the kitchen. Completely infuriated now, she went on a ranger hunt. No matter where she looked, she could find no trace of the man either physically or telepathically.

She finally gave up an hour later.

* * *

_A New York City mall_

"Just let it go gal, ain't nothin' to worry your pretty little head over."

Courtney Kreiger looked over at the other woman. A streak of silvery, white stood out against the dark brown of her hair. The tank driver sighed and looked down at the green and blue blouse in her hands. Had it been anyone else, she would have taken issue with the words "worry your pretty little head"…especially if that person had been male.

"I can't help it Rogue," she sighed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. He was trying to apologize and we _were _laughing at him."

"If Beach can't take a joke, then that's his problem," the other woman said. The two women were currently standing in a section of Macy's, looking at the newest line of fall clothing.

"He's really not that bad," Cover Girl told her. "Once you get past the thorns, he's a great guy." She expected the woman to disagree with her, as most people did. However, the X-Man actually smiled and winked at her.

"In my experience, the grumpiest guys are usually the biggest softies," Rogue grinned. "Ah know he's not a _complete_ lunatic…not any more than Remy is anyway."

The tank driver decided that the blouse wasn't for her and put it back on the rack. She rifled through the rest of the clothing before pulling out an attractive button down shirt. Courtney held it up to herself and showed it to the other woman.

"What do you think?" she asked. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Honey, a trash sack would look great on you," the mutant replied. "You _are_ a former model."

"And I'm glad I'm not anymore," Courtney told her. She decided that the shirt was worth trying on and threw it in their cart. After another ten minutes or so, the women began to wheel the full cart towards the dressing rooms.

"It's just…I'm not sure if Beach is interested in me or not," Cover Girl explained. "I'm not sure what to do with him. We argue nearly every time we're together."

Which was part of the charm, she supposed. Beach Head wouldn't roll over for her and certainly wasn't a doormat for her to step on. That was part of the problem she'd had with Shipwreck, she realized. In addition to him being a blatant womanizer, he was just boring. When she sniped at him, he took it like a rag doll. He lacked the fiery spark that she found so endearing in a certain ranger.

"Ah've seen the way he looks at you," Rogue reassured her. "And Jean's been in his mind, so she knows that it's mutual." Courtney stopped pushing the cart to stare at her.

"She told you that?" she asked. The other woman nodded. Courtney considered that as they finally arrived at the dressing rooms. If the feeling was mutual, then surely there was a way they could work things out? Granted, they were both stubborn, temperamental people….

But she really wanted it to work. Damn it all to hell, but she did love that ranger. She'd fought it throughout the years and tried to bury it, but the man had found a way to bury himself into her heart and stake out a place that he refused to leave. Typical ranger.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Rogue asked her when they finished. The two women had stopped to get ice cream after their shopping spree. Courtney was rather pleased with the new pair of shoes and several outfits that she'd found. She didn't often get a chance to mall shop with a fellow female these days.

"I guess I could do that," Cover Girl replied. As it was, she only had a couple of more days at the Avenger compound before her group was rotated back to SHIELD headquarters. The thought made her a little sad, as she'd come to enjoy spending time with the Southern belle.

"How are things at the Avengers?" Rogue asked, dipping her spoon into a banana split. "Is Hawkeye still giving you trouble?"

"Nope," the tank driver replied. "I put him in a headlock and threatened to castrate him. That cleared up things pretty quick." Rogue snickered at the image. The archer had made several unwanted passes at the beautiful Joe and hadn't quite wanted to take "I'm not interested" as an answer. Hawkeye had finally come to the conclusion that some women really weren't interested in him after she bruised his ego and his ass.

"So…uh…" Cover Girl stuttered, not knowing how to ask the question she wanted to ask. Finally, she just blurted it out. "Are you and Gambit together?" She felt really awkward asking it, as Rogue had already told her that her powers prevented her from having a physical relationship with anyone.

"Kind of," Rogue smiled sadly. Courtney felt bad for bringing it up and apologized. She couldn't imagine going through life without out being able to touch someone. Trying to be in a romantic relationship and not be able to kiss or hug, let alone have sex? She felt a stab of pity for her new friend.

"Don't worry about it, Sugah," the mutant said. "Ah'm dealing with it the best Ah can. Someday Ah'll be able to touch people again, Ah've got to believe that."

"You will," Cover Girl told her. "Don't lose hope. Once you lose that, then everything's lost."

"Don't Ah know it," Rogue admitted. Both women turned their heads when they heard shouting. Men and women ran towards the east end of the mall. They looked at each other and abandoned their ice cream. Cover Girl stepped outside of the shop and saw small mob growing just outside of a Toys R' Us store.

"Get the mutie!" voices shouted. Courtney felt her blood chill when she realized what was going on. Beside her, Rogue had frozen as still as a statue. The woman bit her lip before floating up into the air and landing in the middle of the mob. Courtney followed after and pushed her way through the crowd of people.

"Ya'll buncha no good Yanks go on home!" Rogue shouted at them. Angry voices jeered at the woman and Cover Girl felt herself get shoved into another person. She eventually fought her way free and made it through to the center of the mob.

A terrified, bloodied little girl stood shaking behind the enraged Southerner. Cover Girl could easily tell that she was a mutant. The child, who looked to be about eight or nine, had greenish-grey scaly skin. Feathery bits of dark green hair floated about her head.

"Ah said go on!" Rogue shouted. "What kinda sick person attacks a kid?"

"That thing ain't a kid!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Cover Girl felt her blood boil as she crouched down next to the terrified child. The girl looked at her and then back at the growing crowd.

"Hey, it's another woman!" a man shouted. "She must be a mutie too!"

"I'm not a mutant!" Cover Girl snapped. "And what the hell does it matter if I am or not? You people make me sick!"

"Damn mutie lover, stick with your own kind!"

"That thing ain't a kid!" a voice repeated.

Physically shaking from rage now, Cover Girl resisted the urge to pull out her hidden side arm and fire on the band of bigots. Instead, she gently picked the child up and looked at Rogue. The other woman was staring murderously around at the crowd.

"Let's get out of here," Cover Girl muttered. "They're not going to change their minds and I doubt the professor wants you to put them all in the hospital."

"Ah'd like to," the woman muttered. However, Rogue picked the two of them up and flew back towards the ice cream shop. Within minutes, they were back by Rogue's car. Cover Girl put their bags in the trunk while Rogue checked the girl over for injuries.

"Where are your parents?" the X-Man asked.

"Don't have any," the girl muttered. Rogue continued to question the girl about what had happened. They eventually realized that she was a member of some group called the Morlocks, which Cover Girl had never heard of.

"So you're one of Callisto's bunch, huh?" Rogue sighed, patting the girl with her gloved hand. The child nodded.

"You know who Storm is?" the X-Man asked. The girl nodded again. Cover Girl wondered what Storm had to do with any of it. She wouldn't find out until later that Ororo Munroe was the actual leader of the Morlocks.

"What were you doing in the mall?" Cover Girl finally asked, having kept silent up to this point. "You had to know that you might get caught." The girl's bottom lip trembled slightly as she fought back tears.

"I just wanted a toy," the girl finally sniffed. "I don't have any."

Courtney felt tears in her own eyes as she hugged the child. The girl buried her face in the soldier's shirt and began to cry. Cover Girl rubbed the child's back and waited for her to calm down.

"If you want a toy, I'll get you a toy," Cover Girl promised. "What's your name?"

"Lashanda."

"Well Lashanda," Rogue said. "Why don't you come back to the school with us? I'm one of the X-Men. After we treat your injuries, we'll get you back home, okay?" The girl nodded, not saying anything. Courtney lifted her up and placed her in the red convertible. Rogue climbed into the driver's seat and for once, Cover Girl didn't demand that she be allowed to drive.

It was a silent drive back to the mansion.

* * *

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

Short Fuze listened to the conversation that was taking place near him. The blonde soldier stood awkwardly in the back of the living room while Cover Girl and Rogue related the incident at the mall to the small gathering of Joes and X-Men. A young girl was curled up on the couch next to the tank driver, who had a protective arm slung around her. A stunned looking Beach Head hovered near the woman.

"I'm glad the two of you were there," Professor Xavier sighed. "Who knows what may have happened to the child."

"I've contacted Callisto," Storm said. "She's one of several abandoned children that the Morlocks are taking care of."

"She should stay here tonight," Short Fuze heard the professor say. "We'll take her back home tomorrow."

The conversation continued for a while before finally dying down. Jean Grey led the girl away, but the rest of the adults stayed where they were. Short Fuze moved a little closer towards the others. Personally, he wasn't sure what to think. The mob attack shocked him by its viciousness. What hit him more, though, was the guilt.

He didn't have any physical mutations. Hell, he hadn't even known he _was_ a mutant until a week ago. How was it that he'd gotten away with that, when others couldn't even hide what they were? For the first time, Short Fuze realized that even within mutantkind there was still a bit of a separation between those that looked like mutants, and those that didn't.

How had he lucked out to have a normal childhood, when others like the girl got ganged up on just for looking different?

"I'm going to go back out," Cover Girl said after a while, breaking the silence that had descended on the room. "All she'd wanted was a toy. I promised to buy her one."

"Ah'll go with you," Beach Head volunteered. The ranger looked a little embarrassed when everyone looked at him. "It's just…Ah know what it's like not to have any toys," he explained awkwardly. "If the kid doesn't have any, the others probably don't either."

"Sounds good," the tank driver said. "When do you want to leave?"

"We can go now," Beach Head replied. Before the two Joes left, several people began to empty out their wallets and pass cash over to them. Wanting to contribute in some way, Short Fuze handed over a couple of tens, being all the cash he currently had on him. The ranger carefully counted and pocketed the money. He and Cover Girl said goodbye and left the mansion.

"Did you have to go through things like that, Nightcrawler?" Kamakura asked hesitantly. The German mutant sat silently in his armchair. Kurt Wagner nodded. He didn't elaborate and no one asked him for details. Again, Short Fuze felt a stab of guilt.

"_It's not your fault,"_ Charles Xavier said in his mind. _"You have absolutely no reason to feel guilty."_

But he did. Short Fuze knew he was lucky to have gone through his life without facing any kind of persecution. He'd always been rather neutral towards mutant issues, neither hating mutants nor being concerned about the problems they faced.

Now he could no longer be apathetic. Mutant issues concerned him whether he liked it or not. The fact that it was the realization that he was a mutant that had actually made him care, well, he had a lot of reasons to feel guilty.

He heard Charles Xavier sigh. A wheelchair moved forward and stopped next to him. Short Fuze looked at the man, who only studied him silently for a few seconds.

"Follow me, child," the man said. Eric Friestadt followed after the professor. Neither man spoke until they were outside on the front lawn of the mansion. Bright colors of red, orange, and yellow painted the sky as the sun began to set. Nearby, they heard the roar of an engine as Cover Girl and Beach Head sped down the road in a borrowed car.

"Professor, I…." Short Fuze trailed off. He wasn't sure where to begin. The past week had been one of struggle for him. Accepting his mutation had been difficult. Trying to come to terms with that mutation and a societal hatred of mutants that he had largely ignored was another. Adding to that was his continued uneasiness of not feeling like he really fit in with the other mutants at the school.

"Eric, I've had an entire lifetime of trying to adjust to all of this," Charles Xavier told him. "Even now, I haven't gotten used to it. In fact, I refuse to."

"You're a better person than me," Short Fuze admitted. "I didn't really care about mutant issues before."

"And would I have, if I hadn't been a mutant?" the professor questioned, almost rhetorically. "I like to think that I would have, but I suppose I'll never know the answer." Short Fuze was a little shocked to hear that admission. The man always acted so confident; it was a little reassuring to know that he had as many doubts as anyone else. He supposed, after a moment of thought, that it was probably why the professor had shared it with him.

"I don't really know where I fit in all of this," the soldier admitted. "I don't really feel like I'm a mutant. I mean…" he amended, "Not that it should feel different or anything, but my powers aren't that great. It's not like I can lift buildings or teleport."

"Your abilities, while not as 'flashy' as the others, are valuable gifts," Charles Xavier told him. "Seeing into the future is no small matter. That ability, as well as your clairvoyance, are abilities that some would kill for."

"But I can't control them," Short Fuze protested. "I didn't even realize I had these things." He was an idiot for not realizing any of it. The connections had been there, if he had chosen to see them. Short Fuze sometimes wondered if his subconscious had guessed that something wasn't normal, but had chosen to ignore it and pretend that none of his abilities existed.

"Perhaps you should start keeping a dream diary," the professor suggested. "Many times people with precognition will receive visions in their dreams, even if they don't remember them." Short Fuze thought about that for a while. He supposed it was worth a try. The soldier was a little doubtful that it would work, but he didn't lose anything by doing it.

"Alright," he agreed. The professor nodded at him. They stayed outside for a few more minutes and chatted before Xavier left. Not yet feeling ready to join the others, Short Fuze wandered around the school grounds.

A little over an hour later, the roar of an engine alerted him to the fact that his teammates had returned. A red corvette zoomed up the long driveway and came to a screeching halt in front of the school. Short Fuze trotted over to the car as Beach Head complained loudly about 'crazy ass drivers with no regard for passenger safety.'

"Need any help carrying things?" he asked. The two other Joes shrugged and indicated the open trunk. Several bags of children's books and toys filled the open space. Between the three soldiers, they were able to bring all the bags inside in one trip, though Short Fuze suspected that Beach Head could have easily levitated all of them.

He followed after his teammates until they arrived in the kitchen. Short Fuze put down the bags he was carrying and left them alone. Not knowing what to do with himself, he decided join a few people in the television room. He supposed if Beach Head and Lifeline had managed to adjust to life at the mansion, then he could.

When Iceman and Kitty asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, Short Fuze gratefully accepted.

* * *

_New York City, Lower Manhattan_

Several miles away, unaware of the events taking place at the mansion, a bored Lifeline floated next to a man sitting on the side of a skyscraper. Small dots moved below them on the street, testament to how high off the ground they were.

"Cheer up Lifeline," Spiderman told him. "If we're lucky tonight, it'll be a slow night. I could use a break for once."

Lifeline gave a noncommittal grunt. He felt completely ridiculous in the X-Men uniform he was wearing, never having gotten used to it from the other two times he'd worn it. The medic fiddled with the mask over his face and sighed.

"Sorry, next time I won't invite you out," his companion said sourly. Lifeline sighed again. Peter Parker still seemed a little irked at being woken up in the morning as well as by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Sorry Pe…Spiderman," he apologized. "It's just...I'm not a superhero. I don't _want_ to be a superhero. I thought you'd meant something like going to the movies." Lifeline was of the opinion that if someone invited you to do something, it usually didn't entail spandex and masks.

"I said I was sorry," Peter Parker snapped. Lifeline resisted another sigh. As much as the two men got along, it always seemed as though they somehow ended up getting into an argument. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. Still, how difficult was it to understand that he was a noncombatant?

Several minutes passed and finally Parker broke. The webslinger rubbed his forehead and gave a dark chuckle.

"Sorry Lifeline, I just…I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I had a fight with Mary Jane," the man apologized. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Don't worry about it," Lifeline reassured him. "I shouldn't have lost my temper this morning and woken you up."

He already felt like too many people were trying to push him into fighting, when he'd already made it clear that he didn't want to fight. The Joes had by now accepted this fact, even if they didn't necessarily like it. A few of the X-Men, as well as Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes, also respected his wishes. However, there were several other Avengers and X-Men that were still trying to push him into a more proactive role. Hawk had also warned him that the Jugglers wanted to use him offensively.

When he'd learned that Peter Parker was expecting him to play superhero, that had been the last straw. Edwin had been certain that Parker at least was respective enough of his wishes. Now he wasn't so sure.

"That doesn't look good," Peter said suddenly. The webslinger jumped to the next building and climbed up for a better view. Lifeline followed after him. His companion was looking at something below them, though Edwin couldn't tell what.

"Your eyes are better than mine," Spiderman told him, pointing below. "Can you tell what that van's doing?" Lifeline followed the direction of the man's finger and spotted a black van parked in a narrow alleyway. The van was surrounded by several men armed with hand guns and assault rifles. He watched as a well-dressed man opened the back of the van and led another inside.

He quietly described the scene to the other man. Edwin tried to listen in, but had a hard time filtering out the honking of vehicles and the various other noises of the city. Finally, he heard snatches of conversation.

"…newest model, Chinese made but works just as well as the original…"

"How much do you want?"

"Fifty thousand up front, but you can pay the rest later in installments."

"Fifty thousand?" one of the men asked. "That's outrageous! I could…"

"What, go buy from Kingpin?" The first man asked, who appeared to be a weapons seller. "You won't get as good a deal as you would from me."

"Well, I've heard enough," Spiderman told him, when he repeated it. "Let's go bust some bad guys."

"Wait, Pe…Spiderman!" Lifeline protested. What the hell was this 'let's go bust some bad guys' business? He wasn't involved! The medic watched as Spiderman gracefully jumped down and landed on top of the van. The men, who Ed guessed to be mafia members, opened fire on the superhero.

Lifeline sighed and floated down. He wasn't going to fight, but he also wasn't going to risk letting Peter get shot. The idea of illegal arms sales also didn't sit well. So, against his better judgment, the medic joined the middle of it. Several bullets ricocheted off of him and one struck one of the men. Feeling upset that he'd inadvertently hurt someone, Lifeline pulled the man out of the line of fire and checked him for injuries.

"He's got Jimmy!" One of the men shouted. Lifeline tried to protest that he was only trying to help, but they didn't seem willing to listen. Meanwhile, Spiderman knocked the rest of them out one by one and glued them to the wall with his webbing. The medic ignored the rest of it, figuring the Peter had it under control. He checked over the dark skinned man, who swore and spit at him.

"Shut up," Lifeline finally ordered him. "You have a bullet in your shoulder. You want me to remove it or not?" The man gaped at him in surprise, apparently not expecting that response. Edwin silently cursed the fact that he hadn't brought much along for medical supplies. He'd packed a basic first aid kit and some bandages in a satchel that he'd brought along, but nothing else.

That would have to be enough. Edwin searched for the bullet and pulled it out with a long pair of tweezers. He disinfected the wound and placed gauze over it. It wasn't enough, but it was good enough until the man was able to get better treatment.

"You done?" Spiderman asked. Lifeline nodded and watched as the superhero picked up the mobster and threw him on some webbing.

"He needs medical attention," Lifeline told him sharply. "What are you…"

"He'll be fine until the police show up," Spiderman responded. "Now let's take a look at what they were selling."

"You can't just…" Edwin continued, not willing to drop it. He didn't care if the man was a criminal; he needed better treatment than Lifeline had been able to give him with his meager supplies.

They both froze in surprise when the van suddenly started. Peter jumped up as the van slammed backward into them. Lifeline instinctively reached out and grabbed the van, preventing it from moving. Wheels spun against the ground, but the vehicle wasn't able to move with the mutant holding on to it.

"There's no one inside," Spiderman told him. "It must be remote control."

"Yeah, well…" Lifeline started to say. He heard an all too familiar click, one that he'd heard many times in his missions as a Joe. The medic shot up in the air and threw the van as high as he could. Heat and shrapnel blew everywhere when a heavy explosion erupted above the New York skyline. Several buildings shook from the strong blast.

"Son of a bitch," Spiderman swore. "If that thing had exploded down here…."

Peter turned around and glared at the men he'd trapped in the webbing. All of them had ashen expressions as they stared at the flaming remnants of the truck.

"Shit…" Their leader swore.

"What was that?" Spiderman demanded. They could hear police sirens ringing through the city as they approached the area.

"I…I don't know…" the man stuttered. "We were selling weapons, new Chinese models. We've been selling them cheaper than Kingpin and have been taking some of his usual customers…."

"You're saying that he might have tried to eliminate the competition?" Spiderman growled. The other man nodded.

"I'm not sure if I believe you," the superhero said.

"He could be telling the truth," Lifeline pointed out.

"Or covering his own ass," Spiderman replied. "I guess we'll have to check it out."

"_We_?" Lifeline asked. Oh hell no, he wasn't getting involved. He wasn't going to do anything that might possibly contradict his principles. If there was some mafia conspiracy a foot, well, that was for the police to figure out.

"What, don't you want to know who's responsible for that?" Peter asked, puzzled. "That would have killed a lot of people if you hadn't thrown it."

"Of course, but…" Lifeline said. He sighed and trailed off. Okay, so maybe his mutant powers had come in handy and maybe he hadn't actually used them offensively. Even so, he wasn't a detective or a superhero. He was just a combat medic.

"Well, let's go then," Spiderman replied. "I guess we'll have to pay a little visit to my old friend Kingpin."

Lifeline sighed and followed after the webslinger. He supposed he could go back to the mansion, but Peter really seemed to want him involved for some reason. The medic was no Psyche Out, but he wondered if Peter just wanted the company and felt as if he wasn't able to socialize in his free time. If that was the case, then he wasn't going to deny it to the man.

And so, later that night, the reluctant medic found himself embroiled in a turf war between two rival groups of organized crime. He successfully avoided any fighting, although he did use his abilities to protect innocent bystanders from harm. When the sun finally began to peep over the New York City skyline, he and Peter Parker were drinking expressos on top of the Empire State building.

"What do you think Ed? Feel like joining the superhero business?" Peter Parker asked.

"No," Lifeline answered. "And the next time you ask me to go 'out on the town' with you, it had better be a movie."

"Well damn, I tried."

* * *

_**Chapter notes:**_

I provided a bit of Forge's canon backstory for those who weren't that familiar with him and added some of my own embellishments. He _was_ a sergeant in Vietnam and served two tours, with him leading his own unit at least for the second tour. It was never stated that he was a ranger, so that was my addition. Canon does say that Forge caught Nick Fury's eyes because of his high qualifications, and the size of the unit he led in Vietnam appears to have been six men, which is about the size of a LRRP (Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols). I decided make him graduate from Benning with honors, which would definitely have made Fury interested in him. So Marvel may say differently, but as far as I know, all that's been stated is that he was army. In my universe, he was also a ranger.

It was never stated that Forge grew up in Oklahoma. According to his backstory, he grew up on a Cheyenne reservation and he currently lives in Dallas. The two biggest Cheyenne reservations are on the Montana border and in Oklahoma. Since Forge is living in Dallas, I went with the assumption that he would have wanted to continue living in the general region that he'd possibly grown up in.

As for Jean PMSing in the kitchen, that was inspired by the 1990s cartoon. If you want to see the scene it's inspired from, just look up "Gambit + basketball" on YouTube.

I promise that the plot will pick up (and that there is one). The pace will pick up a little more after the Pit gets rebuilt and Beach Head and company's leave ends.

I will publish extra scenes in a separate story called "Et Cetera" (for lack of a better title).


	28. Ticking Bomb

_*Special thanks to willwrite4fics and Karama9 for beta reading and offering comments. My chapter came out better because of it._

_Also, I want to apologize that it's been a while since the last update and that no Joes actually appear in this chapter. I'm aiming to update this story 2-3 times a month. The next update of Ninja Walkabout will be up by Saturday. I'm also working on the first chapter of some bonus scenes, which I will post as well. My goal is to finish Silence by the end of summer._

**Silence**

_Chapter 28: Ticking Bomb_

_Florida_

He straightened his business suit as he waited for his client. As usual, every hair was in place and not a wrinkle was to be seen. Tomax prided himself on his impeccable sense of dress. After all, image was very important in the business world. If you couldn't look like a respectable business man, people were less willing to contract with you.

"Hey Ripper, it's Tomax," Thrasher said. "We'd better let Zartan know he's here."

Tomax cast a disdainful look at the trio of Dreadnoks loitering near a motorcycle. Bad hygiene, torn clothing, horrible manners…he watched as Thrasher stuck his pinkie finger into his nose and flicked out a piece of dried mucus. He scowled slightly at such an uncouth act. How Zartan's family and Buzzer could stand to be around the barely literate rabble was beyond him.

He smoothed his tie and waited.

Yes, image was very important. He and his brother hadn't worked themselves up from poverty to become international corporate giants just so they could socialize with such filth. Five minutes in Dreadnok territory and he already felt the need to shower. Being forced into a poker game with them by Wade Wilson had been a nightmare, one that he certainly wasn't going to repeat.

"Ah, on time, as usual," a male voice said. Years of practice prevented Tomax from jumping when his client suddenly appeared next to him. Zartan seemed to get amusement out of startling unsuspecting visitors. Neither of the twins ever wanted to give him that satisfaction.

"Of course," Tomax replied smoothly. "Shall we get down to business?" He focused his attention on the Dreadnok leader and prepared to exchange several rounds of fake pleasantries with his Cobra colleague.

"Why, no 'hello Zartan, how are you,' or 'fancy meeting you here after such a delightful poker game'?" the other man smirked. Tomax bristled slightly, but forced himself not to snap at the Dreadnok. It had become more difficult to control his temper lately. Zartan seemed to have realized that and had now made needling him a new hobby.

Tomax considered putting on a by now well practiced fake smile, but instead settled for a slight scowl. Zartan would know he was pretending anyway.

"Do you want to do business or not?" he asked irritably. Seeing as the man had insisted that one or both of the twins come all the way to Florida to do business, Tomax wasn't in the mood to play games. The smirk on Zartan's face widened slightly.

"Of course," the other man replied. "I was just trying to be 'polite.' That is how you people operate in your ivory towers, isn't it? Smiling at people and pretending to be their friends while you stab them in the back?"

"Like you're one to talk," Tomax pointed out. Zartan shrugged.

"When I stab people in the back, I'm not pretending to be their friend," the mercenary replied. "People automatically know they can't trust me, which makes _me_ the more honest one." Tomax held his tongue, regardless of how much he disagreed. Zartan was trying to draw him into an argument and get him riled up. He'd let it happen during the poker game and then again after a meeting with Cobra Commander. It wasn't going to happen a third time.

"It's how the business world operates," Tomax said tightly. "Clients don't want to deal with murderous psychopaths. They want friendly, capable people to entrust their money to." Image was everything. Every hair in place and a well-polished smile in hand. A smile and money could grease more palms than threats and blackmail.

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose we'd better act like 'friendly, capable people," the other man replied sardonically.

Zartan stopped trying to wind him up as they walked through the Dreadnok's Florida compound. Tomax handed him a folder of information and explained the contents. He and Xamot both managed most of the Dreadnoks' assets, including some stock Zartan and more financially minded Dreadnoks owned. However uncouth the biker gang might be, they still ran on money. Zartan knew he could trust the twins to make as much money for him as possible, even if he had to give them a cut out of it.

"I understand that you made a sizable sum of money off of the War Machine suit," Tomax said, flipping to the next page of his small notebook. "Would you like to invest it in anything?" The Dreadnoks, of course, had "given" James Rhodes's suit to Cobra Commander for a price. Zartan thought for a few moments before finally shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so," Zartan replied. After a moment, he added, "I think I should have demanded more money. Mindbender looked like he was ready to have an orgasm when he saw the suit."

"A mental image I did not need," Tomax groaned slightly.

"You're welcome."

"Shut up Zartan," the Corsican scowled. Zartan responded with a 'touche' and seemed quite pleased with himself. Tomax hid an exasperated sigh and asked the other man if he had any other business to discuss.

"Actually, there is one more thing," Zartan told him. "Nothing much, just some information you might be interested in." Tomax raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. Whatever "information" this was, a vast quantity of money was sure to be involved.

"You'll have to give me more than that if you expect me to pay you for it," Tomax said. Zartan made a show of considering it, going so far as to rub his chin in thought. The silence continued and he felt his irritation grow. Tomax almost snapped at the other man, but caught himself just in time. Zartan was baiting him again and he wasn't going to fall for it.

Looking somewhat disappointed, the Dreadnok shrugged his shoulders and pulled a tiny recorder out of his pocket.

"Let's just say that it pertains to you and your brother's…shall we say, 'different' behavior as of late," Zartan said. Tomax stared at the tiny object in the other man's hand. He was sure that Sinister was behind the mess that he and Xamot had gotten themselves into, but he had no proof. Considering the man's abilities, there was every possibility that Sinister knew that Zartan had evidence.

Tomax chewed his lip in thought. He closed his eyes and counted silently to five before reopening them.

"How much do you want?" he asked.

"Five hundred thousand," Zartan responded. "Take it or leave it." He held the device in front of Tomax's eyes. The Corsican eyed it silently before deciding that he could afford to lose five hundred thousand dollars for something that was potentially useful.

"Fine, which account do you want me to transfer it to?" Tomax asked. Zartan told him and waited while he called the bank and had the funds transferred. As soon as the transfer was confirmed, the Dreadnok handed him the sound file.

"Sinister's behind it," Zartan explained. "Apparently your and Xamot's minds merged together due to the telepathic link you share. He cut it as an experiment. All the changes you two are going through…it's just your natural personalities reasserting themselves."

Tomax stared at him and then down at the file. He refused to believe it. He and his brother were the same. They'd shared everything since they were children. The Corsican cursed under his breath. Sinister had no right! His and Xamot's bond had always been special; to touch it was almost sacrilegious. The pale skinned freak had no _right_ to touch it.

"Is what he did actually that bad?" Zartan asked him curiously. "From the way I see it, he actually did the two of you a favor."

"_Favor_?" Tomax snarled. "I'm going to _kill_ him. We're not his "experiment" to do with as he pleases."

"Not sure how you plan to kill him, seeing as he's more powerful than you," the Dreadnok shrugged. "That's your business though. Sinister probably even knows I overheard him talking to Mindbender and Cobra Commander. If you want my advice…"

"I don't need your damned advice."

"Fine, then I'll give you my opinion," Zartan continued. "Sinister's a problem. While I do think that what he did to you isn't that negative in the grand scheme of things, he _is _using Cobra leaders as his own personal play things. Even Mindbender, who I _know_ hates him, has actually stopped bitching and complaining about him. He actually seems to like him now….which I find hard to believe."

Tomax quietly considered that. While he disagreed with Zartan on the subject of the pros and cons of having his and Xamot's telepathic bond tampered with, it was a little reassuring to know that he wasn't alone in his opinion of Sinister.

"Sinister's a powerful telepath," Tomax admitted grudgingly. "And that's not including his other abilities or his genetic experiments. He could easily manipulate any of us and we wouldn't know it."

"Which is why I intend to stay as far away as possible," Zartan said quietly. "I learned some mental techniques when I trained with the Arashikage, but I don't think it's enough. Maybe against a low grade empath like you it would be, but not against him. If he's got _Mindbender _under his control, I don't know what the hell I can do. The telepathic blocks that Mindbender made don't work against him."

"So what, we should do nothing?" Tomax asked. "Let him ruin Cobra…play us like chess pieces?" While the angry part of him demanded action, the more rational part of him urged caution. Battles weren't won by rushing in with drawn swords, especially against enemies who possessed artillery.

"You're smarter than that," Zartan replied, his eyes piercing in their intensity. "There's nothing we can do right now but watch our step and keep our distance. There's a reason I wanted you to come to Florida instead of meeting at headquarters or speaking over a "secure" line."

That made sense. Tomax hadn't been happy when the other man had insisted that the twins consult with him at his Florida compound. Even so, Zartan was running a huge risk that Cobra Commander would find out. The Corsican mutant pointed it out, which elicited a shrug.

"I'm not saying anything against Cobra Commander, except that he was a fool to bring Sinister in and think he could control him," Zartan answered. "There's nothing we've said that he can construe as being against Cobra's interests or his position."

"Unfortunately, Xamot is meeting with Cobra Commander today," Tomax sighed. "Sinister will probably be there." He should probably wait until afterwards to fill his brother in on the newest details. No sense in risking this conversation becoming known through a telepathic scan. Zartan was apparently thinking the same thing and voiced it.

The two men stood silently for a while. Tomax checked his watch. His brother should be training some new members of the Crimson Guard at the moment. The meeting with Cobra Commander wouldn't be for another two hours.

"We should be careful about how and when we discuss this again," Zartan finally said. "I know you hate poker, but the poker games that Deadpool keeps putting on makes them the ideal places to meet. They're loud, full of Dreadnoks, and far from Sinister and Cobra Commander's ears."

"And they're supposed to believe that I've suddenly developed a liking for you?" Tomax asked dryly. He hated being around the Dreadnoks and he _hated_ Deadpool. They were filthy and loud and…Zartan did have a point, he admitted reluctantly. Dreadnok poker games and Wade Wilson were sure to repel anyone with a modicum of civilization.

"Well, your brother doesn't seem to mind us so much anymore," Zartan pointed out with amusement. Tomax gave a snort of disbelief. It was all Deadpool's fault. No one in their right mind would enjoy socializing with Zartan's riffraff. If Xamot kept ending up with Wade Wilson and Buzzer, it was because he was being coerced into it.

"Fine, keep pretending that he doesn't," the Dreadnok said dryly. "It's not my business, but I can certainly tell you that I don't tell Zandar and Zarana who they can or can't associate with. Their personal lives are their own damned business."

"You're right," Tomax replied icily. "It's not your business. Why do you even care, anyway?"

"I don't," the other man answered honestly. "But you two _do_ manage my stocks and we do have to work together. You could say that I have a vested interest in making sure that two of my 'colleagues' aren't shirking in their work because they can't stand being able to think for themselves."

This time, Tomax did lose his temper slightly. He said a few choice insults, which only seemed to amuse Zartan, rather than offend him. The Corsican reined himself in and forced himself to calm down. Zartan had done him a favor. That favor had cost half a million dollars, but it was still a favor. He was also a potential ally against Sinister.

"Until next time," Tomax said with forced civility. He briefly shook hands with the other man. Zartan nodded at him before walking him out to the company car waiting for the Crimson Guardsman.

"The next poker game is Friday night, as I understand it," Zartan told him. "I think Wilson's throwing them once or twice a week. We can talk again at one of them."

Tomax nodded stiffly and climbed into his car. The young woman in the driver's seat turned on the ignition and prepared to take them to the airport. As the car glided away from the Dreadnok compound, the Crimson Guardsman mulled over what he'd learned. Sinister was a dead man…not just for what the man had done to him and Xamot, but for what he could potentially do. The man was a ticking time bomb, one that could possibly destroy Cobra. If he had no qualms about manipulating the twins or Dr. Mindbender, who knew what else Sinister was capable of?

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

"Can it be done?"

The mutant known as Mr. Sinister broke out of his musings to regard the man walking beside him. A pair of calculating brown eyes studied him from underneath a blue cowl before flicking in the other direction. Sinister noted how those eyes were constantly studying and watching. One did not become a terrorist leader and continue to live without some paranoia.

"Of course," Nathaniel Essex replied. "Though I am curious about your interest in the subject."

"Spare me, Sinister," Cobra Commander replied. "Bishop went out of his way to save Xamot's life. Several eyewitnesses saw it. Based on the personality profile we've constructed of him, that was out of character. I want to know why." Unsaid, though understood, was also the fact that capturing Lucas Bishop or Cable would be potentially very useful for Cobra.

"It would be a simple matter to scan his mind," Sinister told him. "If you want information on the future, however, I fear that his timeline has now become a parallel one."

"It doesn't matter," the Cobra leader responded. "I want whatever information is in his brain."

They continued to walk through one of several highly secure areas of the Cobra base. Sinister periodically nodded his head and offered suggestions for capturing the X-Man. As they talked, part of his mind mused on the topic. The Corsican twins had turned out to be an amusing little experiment, one that he'd eventually informed Cobra Commander after the man had questioned him. The Cobra leader had considered it, before dismissing the matter with a shrug. As long as the two men continued to fulfill their duties to Cobra, he had no problem with the experimentation. If anything, Cobra Commander seemed rather amused by it all.

It was curious, really. Sinister had easily disabled Cobra's telepathic blockers. Yet, for some as of yet unexplainable reason, Cobra Commander was completely unreadable. The scientist continued to puzzle over this, even wondering if the man was himself a mutant, seeing as his son was one. Information regarding his personal information, including blood samples and fingerprints, were highly classified, though Sinister eventually managed to get access to them. Testing the blood samples, if they truly belonged to Cobra Commander, had proven to belong to a normal, non-mutant male of his age.

So why was he immune to telepathic scans? It couldn't be a telepathic blocker, unless he'd gotten it from a source other than Mindbender.

"How are the experiments?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Well, although a couple of them are rejecting the DNA," Sinister told him. "Would you like to view them?" Cobra Commander nodded. After they arrived at the laboratory, the pale mutant led the man to a set of large, glass tubes. Several captured GI Joe greenshirts and SHIELD agents floated inside of the test tubes.

"These two and the male on the right are taking nicely to the implants," Sinister explained, pointing to the unconscious man and women in question. "Two of them are breaking down at the cellular level. The remaining three are simply controls."

Cobra Commander simply nodded his head before looking around at the laboratory. The War Machine suit lay in a carefully dismantled heap at the far end of the room, currently in the process of being reverse engineered by Dr. Mindbender.

"You seem to be getting along much better with Mindbender now," Cobra Commander noted slyly. "Have the two of you 'resolved' your differences?"

Ah, so the man suspected.

"As amusing as it was before to engage in witty repartee, we found that it was much more beneficial to both Cobra and our own research interests to cooperate," the mutant replied. It was half true. Dr. Mindbender had been a constant source of amusement with his secret plotting, but Sinister had eventually become bored with the game. It was now more amusing, and useful, to have the man obedient to him.

"Hmm, but of course," Cobra Commander replied. "Mindbender can be a bore at times. Still…" the man turned to face him. "From now on," Cobra Commander warned dangerously. "You will request permission from me before 'resolving' any differences you have with Cobra leaders. I've overlooked it up now because it hasn't interfered with my plans. However…."

"Of course," Mr. Sinister said. "I have not done anything that will get in the way of Cobra."

"Xamot's potentially turning into a liability," Cobra Commander told him. "Which means Tomax might as well."

"I thought you were amused by it," Sinister pointed out curiously. "In fact, you congratulated me on separating them. If you want me to fix their telepathic link, it's a bit late for that. Their minds have already begun their own independent development."

Cobra Commander thought about that for a while. The man rubbed his chin before peering down at a set of blueprints.

"I _am_ amused," Cobra Commander told him. "And as you told me before, they should recover from this."

"The assets they brought to Cobra before are still there," Sinister pointed out. "However, now there are other possible strengths they can bring into your organization, ones that had previously been dormant."

"Or trouble," the Cobra leader said. "Xamot has become much too indecisive and impulsive. Those are not 'assets.'"

"Need I remind you, Tomax was the dominant personality in the link," Sinister pointed out. "Although both of them are still adjusting to the changes, the greatest adjustment is for Xamot."

The scientist neglected to add that he'd taken DNA samples from the twins without their knowledge. Like most mutants, the two men had the genetic potential for further mutations. Sinister had briefly considered trying to induce a secondary mutation, but had decided to content himself with simply watching their mental development. Other than cutting them off from each other and separating the two minds, Sinister had given them free reign. So far it had been endlessly amusing.

"I wish they would adjust faster," Cobra Commander complained.

"Of course," Sinister said in false agreement. They had met with Xamot earlier to discuss the Crimson Guard's activities on Muir Island. Cobra Commander had made it a priority to bring the mutant research facility under Cobra control.

Xamot had been unnerved by the presence of Sinister. To his credit, however, he hadn't shown any of it. He and his brother seemed to suspect that Sinister was the cause of their problems and were making every effort to stay away from him. None of which worked, however. Sinister found it amusing to arrange the occasional "accidental" meeting, which served to infuriate the two siblings.

"Keep me informed," Cobra Commander told him. "I suppose if either of them becomes a problem, there's always the Brainwave Scanner."

"Much cruder than using a telepath," Sinister observed. "But yes, that is an option."

"I've managed just fine all of these years without a telepath," Cobra Commander noted dryly. "Discounting the twins, of course."

"I've noticed," Sinister said simply. There was a pause. Cobra Commander seemed to realize that it was a reference to whatever was making him invisible to telepaths.

"My secret," the Cobra leader told him. Cobra Commander left the laboratory. The two hundred and some year old mutant chuckled to himself. Games upon games. There was no end to the amusements and curiosities that Cobra provided him.

The most intriguing one was Serpentor.

Sinister walked up to the tubes containing the captured soldiers. The skin had begun to decay off of one of the women. Intriguing, he should catalog that. The scientist took a new skin sample and carefully placed it in a small container.

Mindbender was an idiot in many ways, but he was fairly competent in the realm of genetics and cloning. Sinister had been intrigued to learn that Mindbender currently existed in a cloned body of his original self, having been killed several years ago. Further testament of the man's abilities had been Serpentor.

Collecting and salvaging centuries old bits of decayed genetic material had been no easy feat. Combining those together to create a new life form had taken astounding skill. Sadly, Serpentor had been killed by Zartan. However, Sinister had learned that Mindbender had recovered the body and had placed it in a secure location, far from Cobra Commander's eyes. It would be a relatively simple task for him to recover it and examine the remains.

Mr. Sinister was a man of science. The raw material that Serpentor's corpse could provide him was immense. Years of his life had been committed to studying mutant genetics, which meant he had a large supply of genetic material in storage. His most important project remained the Scott Summers and Jean Grey bloodlines.

Yes, that was an endeavor worth pursuing, Sinister decided. He once again thought over the idea that had been dominating his mind as of late. If he were to combine the genetic potential of the Summers-Grey bloodline with that of history's greatest conquerors….what would the end result be?

His fingers tingled at the thought. Such potential! Who knew what he could create from that mix? Yes, there would be variables, but the potential! The raw, genetic potential!

Sinister smiled.

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

The metallic screech of gears mixed with the cacophony of sounds. Shouts and the hum of voices joined the grinding noise as men and women milled around vehicles in need of repair. The scent of oil, grease, and human sweat hung in the air.

Xamot purposefully avoided the mechanics as he made his way through the back of the Cobra motor pool. He walked past a line of parked Cobra Ferrets. The ATVs were in the process of receiving their weekly maintenance check.

There was really no particular reason he needed to be here. He'd spent several hours training new Crimson Guard recruits and had sat through an unpleasant meeting with Cobra Commander and Sinister. The Cobra leader was often seen with the pale mutant lately, which didn't please Xamot at all. Tomax had also been uncharacteristically moody over the phone and had refused to tell his brother what the problem was. He had become more irritable lately and Xamot was sometimes at a loss of how to deal with it. All of that in combination with the stress that continued to build left him physically and mentally exhausted. It perhaps shouldn't be a surprise that he'd managed to come down with a slight cold as well.

Xamot sniffed a few times before digging out a Kleenex. He really should just take a shower and go to bed.

"Uh…excuse me sir," a hesitant mechanic asked him. "Can I do anything to uh…help you?"

"No," Xamot told the man. "Don't worry about me. Just continue with what you were doing."

The mechanic left him, but every so often another one would cast a furtive glance his way. Xamot hid a sigh. He really had no reason to be here. The fact that he was present in the motor pool was making the mechanics a little wary and cautious. He ignored them as he bent down to examine an open box of tools. His fingers itched to touch them.

It was weird. He'd always been a bit more mechanically inclined than Tomax. When they'd been in the Foreign Legion, he had been the one who usually did the repairs in their unit. Xamot picked up a wrench and looked at it thoughtfully.

He'd actually enjoyed tinkering around with machines back then. Tomax had used to help him scavenge for pieces of broken machinery when they were teenagers. Taking them apart and trying to rebuild them had been both a hobby and occasionally a way to make money. Somewhere along the line, he'd lost interest in it even though he had still made it a point to make sure that his skills didn't erode too badly. They had been too useful to simply throw away.

"Can I help you, sir?" a new voice asked. An attractive woman hovered uncertainly near him.

"Is this your toolbox?" he asked. The woman nodded. Xamot put the wrench down and walked away. He still couldn't bring himself to leave, so he wandered to a back corner of the motor pool. Not quite sure what to do with himself, he watched as a pair of men worked on a HISS tank. His fingers seemed to itch again.

Xamot wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was. He'd had nightmares the past week after accidentally being in a Cobra trooper's mind when he died. The changes and the somewhat growing distance between himself and his brother confused him. He increasingly found corporate life boring and less stimulating than it had been before. Adding to that was the fact that not only had an X-Man inexplicably saved his life, but Deadpool seemed to have decided that they were now friends.

He wasn't sure what to make of any of it. Life just didn't make sense anymore.

"Excuse me." Xamot looked up to see that it was the female mechanic that he'd spoken with before. She hesitated a moment before pointing back to her station.

"If you'd….like to borrow some of my tools, you may," the woman said. She visibly gulped and nervously watched him. Xamot sensed her fear and correctly guessed that she was worried that she may have stepped over the line.

"Thank you," he told her. He hesitated as well before asking if there was anything he could do. Xamot felt rather awkward. The tension in the woman eased up slightly. She directed him to truck that needed some work on the brakes. An examination proved that the brakes were corroded with rust and needed to be replaced.

Xamot threw himself into the work. At first he was a little uneasy since he hadn't done any repair work for a long time. As he worked though, it became easier and even calming. His life was a mess, but doing minor repair work gave him an unexpected feeling of control.

Fatigue drained away as he felt a new thrill of exhilaration. Feeling reenergized, Xamot looked around for something else to do when he was finished. He spotted a lone engine sitting next to a couple of crate boxes. On a whim he wandered over to it and examined it curiously. It looked different than the type of engine that he was familiar with. Driven by an increasing sense of curiosity, he removed a few parts and tried to peer inside. Unable to get a good view, he briefly left the engine and returned with a tiny flashlight and several more tools.

"Uh sir…" wary mechanic stammered. "I don't think you should…uh…" The man trailed off and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Do you need this?" Xamot asked. The man shook his head. He sensed that the mechanic was confused and a bit frightened. The Corsican figured that it was justified, as Cobra leaders randomly appearing in the motor pool and wanting to work could hardly be normal.

He ignored the Cobra mechanic, who finally gave up and retreated. Oil covered his hands and stained his Crimson Guard uniform. However, Xamot felt more contented than he had in a long time. He began to hum softly to himself as he removed a connector rod and a couple of valves. A new shadow walked up next to him and stopped.

"Hey, is that a hydrogen engine?"

Xamot looked up from his work to see a gangly young man, probably in his mid to late twenties, watching him with interest. A mop of messy dark hair covered his head while the rest of him was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The young man adjusted his glasses and peered down at the engine.

"I think so," Xamot replied, feeling a bit foolish. It was obvious that the engine wasn't gas powered and he'd been trying to figure out what it ran on. The kid, whoever he was, seemed to have instantly realized what it was just by looking at it.

"You're not sure?" the kid asked. "But you're working on it."

"Uh…actually I'm taking it apart because I wanted to see how it works," Xamot admitted. "I'm not actually a mechanic." The younger man accepted the answer with a shrug. He continued to watch the Corsican remove parts before finally asking he could help. It was Xamot's turn to shrug in reply. Grinning now, his new companion knelt down next to him.

"Hey, this uses fuel cells!" the kid exclaimed, peering inside the by now half dismantled engine. "I don't see a cooling system though, how does it keep from overheating?"

"I'm not sure," Xamot admitted. "But there's a small rotor over here." He pointed to the part in question. The unknown young man adjusted his glasses again before removing some of the fuel cells to get a better look.

"Could be it," the man said. He carefully removed the digital control system and set it aside. Xamot inched closer and saw a small pipe that had previously been invisible.

"What's that go to?" Xamot asked curiously. The other man shrugged.

"Don't know," the kid answered. He grinned and held up a small pair of pliers. "Want to find out?" Xamot found himself grinning back. The two men eagerly began to dismantle the rest of the engine. It wasn't until after it lay in fragmented pieces that they finally had the thought to introduce themselves.

"By the way, my name's Jack Hammer, but my professional name is Weasel," the younger man told him. Xamot raised an eyebrow. He'd heard of the name. Weasel was a rising weapons maker and technical wizard in the underground mercenary world. Deadpool had claimed that the man was his arms and information supplier, as well as his friend.

"Xamot Paoli," he told the kid. "I head Extensive Enterprises and the Crimson Guard with my brother."

"Oh, hey! Wade's told me about you," the younger man replied.

"Uh…really?" Xamot asked warily. He cringed to know what the loudmouthed mercenary had said about him.

"Yeah, he said that you and your brother both have sticks up your asses," Weasel grinned. "But he figured that there's at least hope for you. He also said that you don't play a bad game of poker."

"A ringing endorsement from Wade Wilson," Xamot said dryly. "Charming. I should add it to my resume."

"Don't forget to add him as one of your references," the younger man told him.

"What the hell would I need him as one for?" Xamot asked. Weasel snickered as he reconnected a few pieces of the hydrogen engine.

"It depends. If you're applying to the 'Mental Institute for Annoying, Hard to Kill Lunatics', it might be useful."

Xamot actually laughed at that. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't done so in a while. The two men chattered back and forth while they began to reassemble the engine. Xamot was glad that the other man was helping him. The engine design was far beyond his skill level, which was underdeveloped anyway. Weasel, on the other hand, had instantly understood how it worked and was spending much of the time explaining it to him.

They were so completely engrossed in the engine that neither of them heard a polite cough from behind. The man cleared his throat again, this time louder. Xamot looked up to see an unamused Destro towering over them. Weasel's face paled next to him. The young man gulped and looked at the tall Scotsman and then uncertainly at the Corsican mutant.

"I see you've found my _brand new_, prototype hydrofoil engine," the Scotsman remarked dryly. "Which you seem to have seen fit to tear apart."

Well, shit. All possible excuses fled from his mind. Xamot's traditional reply would have been that the project was probably funded by Extensive Enterprises, which gave him a right to do whatever the hell he wanted. As the engine was apparently a MARS project, he had zero deniability.

Seeing as he'd also been avoiding Destro since the man had seen his breakdown during the battle against the Joes, this encounter probably wasn't going to go well.

"I wanted to see how it was put together," Xamot replied tactfully. "I didn't realize it was yours." He refrained from apologizing. After all, this was Destro and the Corsican had never apologized to him for anything. After a moment, he supposed that he should at least make sure that Weasel didn't get into any trouble for it.

"I was already taking it apart when Mr. Hammer showed up," the Corsican added. "I'll take full responsibility for this." He felt a flash of relief and gratitude from Weasel. The younger man gave him a thankful look. Xamot felt an unexpected warm feeling in his chest. Not understanding it, he pushed it away and ignored it.

"It's a wonderful piece of machinery," Weasel suddenly said, jumping into the conversation. Destro turned to look at him and the young man stammered slightly. He pushed ahead anyway and began praising the design.

"I've never seen an actual, working hydrogen engine before," the young man added. His eyes suddenly lit up with enthusiasm as he ran over bits of the engine that he'd found particularly brilliant. Xamot watched Destro out of the corner of his eyes. The man's stance began to relax. Figuring that Destro was no longer keen on shooting them, Xamot allowed himself to relax slightly as well.

"Your name is Weasel, correct?" the Scotsman asked after a while. The young man nodded his head nervously. Destro rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I read the file on you when you asked to join Cobra," Destro said. "You live up to your reputation." Weasel relaxed and then was shocked a moment later when the Scotsman invited him to tea.

"You're an intelligent young man," Destro explained when he saw Jack Hammer's expression. "I would hate for your potential to go to waste, especially if Deadpool is one of your 'friends.' His influence can hardly be good for you." Weasel stammered his thanks. Destro nodded once before dismissing him.

"I wish to speak with Xamot in private," the man said. "You may go." Weasel looked at Xamot warily.

"Is he…" Jack Hammer started to ask.

"If you mean, 'do I mean to kill him?', no," Destro chuckled. "Though I do admit that the thought crossed my mind when I saw what the two of you did to my engine."

"We've nearly put it back together," Weasel said defensively. "It'll work as well as it did before."

"_You_ put it back together," Destro corrected. "This was beyond Xamot's ability. I was watching."

"I just wanted to see how it worked," Xamot muttered, now feeling like a total fool. He should never have come to the motor pool. All he'd managed to do was complicate things and cross Destro.

"Hmm," was all the other man said. Destro ordered Weasel to finish rebuilding the engine, with threats that he would fully inspect it later. Jack Hammer gave a heavy sigh and bent down to finish repairing the machine. Xamot gave him a sympathetic look before turning around to face his Cobra colleague.

"And for future reference," Destro added. "I'd like to request that you two refrain from taking apart my property without my permission. _Especially _you, Xamot. Weasel at least knows what he's doing." Xamot bristled slightly, but didn't argue the point. It was the truth, as much as he hated it. Destro also had the right to be pissed that they'd taken apart one of his pet projects.

"You said you wanted to talk privately," he said instead. "Where do you want to go?"

Destro led him back to his private quarters. Neither man spoke much along the way. Xamot tried not to feel too uneasy. After all, what did he have to fear from Destro? The twins had crossed paths with him before. He figured that Destro hadn't wanted to rebuke him in front of the Cobra mechanics. To do so would have shown conflicts among the Cobra leadership that the average worker didn't need to be aware of.

"The lavatory is that way if you wish to clean up first," the Scotsman said after they'd entered his rooms. Destro put emphasize on the word clean and Xamot suddenly remembered that he was still covered with grease and oil. While he did his best to wash up, he heard Destro and the Baroness speaking quietly a few rooms over, though he couldn't understand what was said.

When he finally joined Destro, a plate of scones and a pot of tea had been placed on a small table. Xamot blinked at it in incomprehension. This had hardly been what he'd expected.

"They are not poisoned," Destro told him dryly. "Have a seat."

Xamot sat awkwardly. He watched as the other man poured them both a cup and then picked up a scone. As Destro took a bite, the Corsican marveled at how the metal mask could be so damned lifelike. Not knowing what else to do, he took a sip of his tea.

"You seem to have developed a knack as of late for getting yourself into trouble," Destro observed mildly. "I'd like to blame Deadpool, but I know he's not the real problem in this situation."

"And who says that there is a problem?" Xamot asked carefully. It was a lie and Destro knew it, otherwise the man wouldn't have brought it up. He hoped that the Scotsman would take the hint and drop it.

"If you wish to continue this charade, then by all means," Destro said dryly. "Though I seem to recall you being rather distraught a week ago…and don't think that Cobra Commander hasn't noticed your odd behavior."

Xamot stared into his cup of tea. How should he respond to that? Lying wasn't an option anymore. What could he say, though? The Corsican had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't about to admit it. The only person he could try to discuss any of this with was Tomax.

But…he'd been having a harder time being able to relate to his brother lately.

"Trust isn't exactly in the vocabulary of Cobra," Destro told him. "But it seems to me that you need to trust someone. Holding it inside isn't helping. Besides," he added after a moment. "I rather hope to avoid more dismantled engines." Xamot looked at him in surprise. The Scotsman ignored his astonished look as he took a sip of tea.

Trust? He couldn't trust anyone but his brother. It was ludicrous for Destro to suggest such a thing.

"Tomax and I have spoken of it," he said stiffly.

"And yet here you are," Destro replied, folding his hands in front of him.

Xamot didn't reply. The man was remarkably perceptive. For the first time, he wondered if Destro knew something that he wasn't letting on. The Corsican thought about it before shaking his head. There was a good chance that the Scottish Laird knew something, but if he was unwilling to say anything, he had a reason. Destro had always been the one Cobra with a modicum of honor, with the exception of Storm Shadow. The twins had always faulted him for it. Now, Xamot was somewhat grateful.

"I don't know what's going on," he finally relented. "I feel like everything's spinning out of control." Xamot didn't elaborate. He wasn't sure how to, honestly. Things felt wrong. Yet, oddly, some things felt _right_. He couldn't explain it.

"At the battle, you asked me what the point was," Destro reminded him. "That's something humans have asked themselves throughout the whole history of mankind. Whole books and theologies have been written about it."

"Do you think…that there's life after death?" Xamot asked hesitantly. It was something that he'd never really considered before. He'd never really cared. But after being in a person's mind when as he died….he shivered slightly. One moment, there was a personality. The next moment, there had been nothing. His mind had almost been pulled down the tunnel with the man.

"Perhaps," Destro shrugged. "My mother was a firm believer. She was an Anglican. My father was Catholic. As for myself, I suppose I'm agnostic."

"Technically, my brother and I are Catholics," Xamot grinned wryly. "We were actually baptized, but we never went through First Communion or anything. I don't think I've actually been inside a church since I was six or seven." That had been when his mother was still alive. Odd, how long ago that felt.

"A…comrade in our unit in the Foreign Legion," he added, suddenly remembering something. "He used to call Tomax and I a couple of heathens. He was one to talk, seeing as he'd never even read the Koran." Xamot found himself smiling a little at the memory.

"Muslim?" Destro asked.

"Yes. He tried to convert us with promises of 'eternal riches in heaven'," Xamot replied, shaking his head. "Usually right before he cheated us in cards."

"You have fond memories of your time in the Legion," the Scottish Laird stated. Xamot stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose," he admitted. "It's odd though. I haven't thought about the Legion in a long time. Tomax and I never talk about it." Xamot wasn't sure why he thought about it lately. He figured it had something to do with the camaraderie he'd had in the Foreign Legion, of knowing that the man next to you had your back. The rest of the Legion, however, had been idealistic nonsense.

"Hmm," the other man murmured. Xamot decided to switch the topic and began to talk about Cobra's plans for Muir Island. The whole discussion of religion, while actually interesting, made him a little uncomfortable. Besides, he'd already opened up more to Destro than he had planned. Xamot didn't plan to reveal anything else. Destro played along for a while before steering the conversation back.

"You and Mr. Hammer seemed to have gotten along rather well," the Scotsman pointed out. "I had no idea you were interested in mechanics."

"I…uh…" Xamot searched for a response. He tried to think of a way to gracefully exit the conversation, but couldn't think of one. Finally, he gave in and admitted that it was a renewed interest. After Destro prodded him a little, he unhappily told him that he'd been the unofficial mechanic in his Legion unit.

"I began to lose interest around the time we began to work as mercenaries," Xamot said. "We would have been about twenty-two then. I still did most of the repairs though since I was better at it than Tomax." Now that he thought about it, Tomax had picked up a little more skill with machines around that time. Nothing much, but it seemed strange now that he thought about it.

Destro seemed to consider that for a while. He excused himself and left a curious Xamot for several minutes. When the Scotsman came back, there were a couple of books and a rolled up sheet of paper in his hands. Xamot found himself surprised yet again when Destro handed them to him.

"You may find these of interest," Destro said. Xamot unrolled the sheet of paper and found that it was a blueprint for some kind of engine. It didn't look like the hydrogen one he'd taken apart, which somewhat disappointed him. However, it also looked more recognizable.

"These should be more on your level," the other man told him. "You're intelligent and you seem to have a good grasp of basic mechanics. I doubt it would take you long to improve your skills, if you so choose."

"Why?" Xamot asked him.

"I find it wise to cultivate multiple interests. I suggest that you do the same."

"Yes, but…" Xamot trailed off. What he really wanted to know was why Destro was even bothering to be friendly with him. He'd certainly never given the Scot any reason to be. Hell, he'd taken apart one of his damned engines. If not for Weasel, he probably wouldn't have been able to put it back together.

Yet here Destro had invited him to tea, somehow got him to open up a little about himself, and was now encouraging him to develop a newly rekindled interest. Instead of feeling more certain, Xamot only felt more confused.

"I should be going," Xamot said, trying to extract himself. "Thank you."

He froze slightly. Did he just _thank_ Destro? He'd never thanked anyone in Cobra, let alone Destro, for anything. Something really must be wrong with him. Xamot looked at Destro and saw that even he looked a little surprised.

"Interesting," Destro murmured. Xamot pointedly ignored what had just occurred. He nodded to Destro and made his way to the door. He was a little disconcerted when Destro walked with him. The Scotsman opened the door and looked at him.

"You said that you felt as if the world was spinning out of control," Destro told him. "If I might make a suggestion, perhaps you should let it spin a little…within reason, of course."

Xamot found himself standing out in the corridor. He stared in puzzlement as the door shut. What was Destro talking about? He didn't want his damned world to spin. The Corsican wanted it to stop and start making sense again. He wanted to stop being at odds with his brother over insignificant differences that shouldn't even exist.

"He gone?"

Xamot nearly jumped out of his skin when Deadpool popped up next to him. The mercenary hummed slightly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Xamot forced his heart to stop beating so rapidly.

"He's gone," Xamot answered. The day just kept getting weirder. He considered giving Deadpool the cold shoulder, but decided against it. Besides, he really wanted to know why Wilson had been lurking outside of Destro's private quarters.

"Why are you here?" he asked, bracing himself for a nonsensical answer. Wade Wilson shrugged again as he peered at the door.

"Weasel told me about what happened," Deadpool answered. "We wanted to make sure Chrome Dome didn't do anything to you." Xamot was completely caught off guard by that answer. He stared at the masked mercenary for a long moment before finding his voice again.

"You…what?" he asked. He must have heard wrong. Deadpool twirled a couple of knives in his hands.

"You know, Destro may have tried to kill you or something," the mercenary explained. "If he tried it, I figured I'd put a few bullets in him. Or slice off his head…hmm, maybe that," he added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Destro's head would make a pretty cool keepsake."

Xamot forced himself to stop gaping. The strangeness of Wade Wilson aside, he was actually a little touched that someone other than Tomax had actually cared about his welfare. It wasn't a sensation that he was used to.

"I thought he might at least lecture me," Xamot finally said. "He didn't do anything though but talk and…uh…give me these to read." He held up the books in his hands. Deadpool looked at them before announcing that they looked boring.

"Whatever, man," Deadpool told him. "The point is, Destro didn't kill you for the engine thing…which is hysterical, by the way. I'm pretty sure Buzzer's still laughing his ass off about it."

Great, how many people knew about it now? Xamot hoped that Weasel had only told Deadpool and that Buzzer had just happened to be with him. He wondered what he should say. Thanks was probably the appropriate response, which was of course something he wasn't going to do.

"You didn't have to do that," Xamot told him instead. Deadpool balanced one of the knives on his finger before flipping it up in the air and catching it.

"Sure I did, friends look out for each other, right?" the man asked. Xamot nearly told him that they weren't friends, but something stopped him.

"Sure," he found himself replying. Deadpool seemed pleased by that response. Xamot tensed up slightly when the man decided to throw a friendly arm around his shoulder. The Corsican hid a groan. How the hell did he get himself into these situations?

"You sure that I don't need to pop a few into Destro?" the mercenary asked hopefully. "Cause I can do it. Bam bam, done. He'll be as dead as William Shatner's singing career."

"I don't think that's necessary, Wade," Xamot replied dryly. Deadpool perked up and slapped him painfully across the shoulder.

"You just called me 'Wade,'" he pointed out happily. Xamot mentally slapped himself. Why the hell had that slipped out? He _wasn't_ on a first name basis with the psychotic lunatic. He wasn't.

"I suppose I did," Xamot sighed. Right now, all he wanted to do was go to bed. Maybe that way the world would stop spinning for at least a few hours.

"We've got to go celebrate," Deadpool continued. "I mean, this is an important step in our friendship." Xamot groaned under his breath as the man continued to chatter.

"I have a cold," he told him. "Maybe we can…uh…celebrate later. I need to go lie down."

"Okay," Deadpool answered. "You promise though? " Xamot found himself nodding before he really thought about it. Anything to get away from the maniac for now and go to sleep.

"Sweet," Wade Wilson said, pumping his fist into the air. "Maybe we can watch a movie or something. I just got Dirty Harry on DVD. Hmm, or maybe the Golden Girls…I keep trying to get Buzzer and Ripper to watch it with me, but the bastards keeps skipping out. I mean, how can they hate Bea Arthur? Or there's Firefly…wait, has that even aired yet? What year does this story take place in anyway? By the way," the mercenary added, looking closely at Xamot. "You kinda look like Nathan Fillion from this angle. It would be totally awesome if you started wearing a brown coat."

"Uh, okay," Xamot said, trying to get away. He had no idea what the idiot was rambling about. The Corsican had zoned out halfway through the string of nonsense. Deadpool grinned and slapped his shoulder again.

"No worries, dude, just go rest up," he said cheerfully. "We'll have a movie night when you're feeling better."

The loudmouthed mercenary sauntered away, singing to himself. Xamot numbly began walking in the other direction and heard the occasional refrain of Deadpool singing 'You can't take the skies from me,' drifting from the opposite end of the corridor. What the hell had he just agreed to?

Still, Deadpool and Weasel had _actually_ been concerned about him…concerned enough that Wilson was more than willing to kill Destro over it. Not that Wade Wilson really needed an excuse to kill people, but still…

Xamot realized with a start that he was finding Deadpool a little more tolerable lately, still irritating, but tolerable. He'd also enjoyed talking with Weasel as well. Never in a million years would he have once thought that he'd ever socialize with people like them and not find it entirely unpleasant.

When he arrived back in his and Tomax's quarters, he took a long, hot shower and climbed into bed. Xamot tried to will things to make sense, but the world kept spinning.

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

Destro sat silently as he stared at the wall. There were too many things going on…too many variables that might get in the way of Cobra's plans. He didn't trust Sinister and had already warned Cobra Commander of him several times, but those warnings always fell on deaf ears. It now appeared as though what he had done to the Crimson twins was going to be more trouble that it was worth.

"You were surprisingly chummy with Xamot," the Baroness pointed out. The beautiful mutant was dressed in a tight fitting gown. They were scheduled for a date tonight in Paris and Destro knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if they missed it.

"He's unstable," Destro told her. "Threatening him would hardly be conducive at this point." There was no telling what kind of trouble Xamot would continue to get himself into if he did nothing. While Destro cared nothing for the man, trying to help him work through whatever issues he was going through was more pragmatic then letting him run loose. The engine could very well only be the beginning of it.

"Besides," he added. "It would be useful to have him on my side. The twins usually side with Cobra Commander in disputes." If he could get at least Xamot loyal to him, so much the better.

"I suppose," she said. The Baroness sat down and crossed her very shapely legs. Destro took a moment to admire them. He really was a lucky man.

"Jack Hammer may be a potentially useful associate as well," he added. "It would be good if I could get him away from Deadpool and loyal to me. I could use a young man of his intelligence in MARS."

"But he's friends with Wilson," the Baroness pointed out. "His first loyalty may be to the Dreadnoks."

"Then I shall make every attempt to ensure that doesn't happen," Destro replied. "His association with Deadpool seems to be largely destructive. I think if given proper incentives, Mr. Hammer will break off that relationship."

Besides, there was something about Wade Wilson he didn't trust. Yes, he was an excellent killer. Wilson was well versed in close combat, surveillance, and foreign languages. The man was, after all, a former member of Weapon X. Despite his insanity, he was useful to Cobra.

That still didn't mean, however, that he trusted Wilson. The Joes had somehow known about Cobra's attack, even if they hadn't been sufficiently prepared for it. Even though Cobra had succeeded in keeping most of the Avengers engaged elsewhere, the Joes had quickly been able to get reinforcements from the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. Someone had tipped them off.

He had no reason to suspect Wade Wilson of course. Destro had been personally conducting an investigation into the G.I. Joe mole and Wilson was only one of many suspects. However, the man had associated with the X-Men in the past and seemed to have once had a romantic relationship the daughter of Banshee. It was entirely possible that Deadpool, insane that he was, had reason to aid the other side.

"What about Muir Island?" Baroness asked quietly, changing the subject. "What if they find him?"

Destro looked up at her. His contacts had trailed Cobra Commander's son to Muir Island. The Scotsman had no idea what the young man was up to, but he could guess. He'd informed Billy that Storm Shadow was free and in contact with the X-Men. The young man had logically assumed that the easiest way to contact the X-Men was through Muir Island.

"It's a problem, _dear_," she reminded him somewhat snidely. "What if Billy's caught and it's found out that we aided him?"

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," he replied. It was a huge problem. The Crimson Guard was in the middle of an operation to take over the mutant research facility. He should never have mentioned the connection between Storm Shadow and the X-Men. Destro had been hoping to get the young man out of Scotland and to New York City, especially since Cobra Commander was starting to become suspicious of Destro's involvement in his son's escape.

Maybe he should have done nothing all those years ago. If he'd let Billy assassinate his father or had done nothing when the teenager tried to escape from Cobra, none of this would have happened.

Regardless, he was an accomplice now and was honor bound to continue with his aid. Destro was many things, but he hadn't been able to condone patricide. When Dr. Mindbender had used the Brainwave Scanner on Storm Shadow, Billy, and the Baroness, Destro had struggled with guilt. When Cobra Commander finally agreed to let the Baroness go free, she had expressed a desire to help Billy. Destro suspected that it had to do with her manipulation of him as a child and their shared enslavement through the Brainwave Scanner.

Whatever the reason, he had agreed with her. Just as a son shouldn't kill his father, a father shouldn't brainwash his son and afflict him with the psychological trauma that Cobra Commander had done. When the opportunity had presented itself, Destro had acted to ensure Billy's freedom. Now he had to act again to preserve not only that freedom, but his own survival. If Cobra Commander discovered the truth, his own life and standing within Cobra could come to an end.

"Fortunately, I have a contact on Muir Island," Destro said. "We need to act now, before Billy's detected by the Crimson Guard."

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D._

_The next day._

He slipped silently past security check points and body scanners. A locked door soon met him and a computerized female voice demanded a retina scan as well as voice confirmation.

"Dalton Reynolds," the man answered. He waited patiently for the scan and continued on his way when the door opened. When he arrived at a second locked door, Dalton Reynolds keyed in a combination and slid his ID card through a computerized slot.

"_Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Reynolds,"_ the security system told him.

"Thank you," the man answered.

Zartan hid a smile as he walked past S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He slouched slightly as he imitated the "real" Dalton Reynolds. The unfortunate donor of his new identity had met with an unfortunate demise after being seduced by Zarana. Cobra had extracted the necessary information from the lowly S.H.I.E.L.D. agent through interrogation and a telepathic scan. What had been left of the man afterwards had been given to Sinister and Mindbender.

The Dreadnok frowned slightly at the thought of Sinister. He hadn't admitted it to Tomax, but the man down right _terrified_ him. Considering the people that Zartan associated with, that was saying something.

"Hey Dalton, how's it going?" a woman asked. Zartan put on a smile and waved to the woman. Pertinent details about Dalton Reynold's life had been inserted into him telepathically. The Dreadnok wasn't too happy to have any telepath in his mind, but they were useful from time to time.

"Great, Felicia," Zartan replied meekly, perfectly mimicking the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's mannerisms. "How was your weekend?"

"Great," the woman replied brightly. She chattered for a few minutes before Zartan politely excused himself. He found Dalton's supervisor and turned in a report to him. Zartan continued his pretense the next few hours. Fortunately, the man he was impersonating was naturally shy and socially inept, which made it easier to avoid unwanted conversations.

Dalton Reynolds….or "Dalton the Dolt", as Zarana called him, was the man he was impersonating. Seriously, what self-respecting parent named their son "Dalton"? Zartan shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room, quite pleased with himself. His orders were simple. Ascertain where the Joes were planning to relocate their base, discover where Mystique was being kept under guard and free her if possible.

Also on his to do list was the assassination of Nick Fury. Zartan was more skeptical of this part of his assignment. Not only was the place crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Joes were temporarily operating from the base as well. The more prideful part of him thought it would be quite good sport to kill Fury underneath all of their noses. The younger him would have had no compunctions about any of this.

However, he was older and wiser now. Zartan wasn't going to take an unnecessary chance out of pride. He'd done so as a younger man and it had turned out badly nearly every time. If anything, Cobra should wait until after the Joes were gone to go after Fury. However, Cobra Commander wanted to off Nick Fury under the Joes' noses.

Zartan didn't care what the man wanted, honestly. He wasn't going to risk himself or his disguise over an ill-advised assassination attempt. If the opportunity presented itself, he'd take it. If not, then he wouldn't shed any tears. Besides, Fury was supposed to have several androids that looked like him. According to Cobra intelligence, these life model decoys, or LMDs, were supposed to perfectly duplicate Fury's speech, appearance, and mannerisms.

No unnecessary risks, pride be damned.

He thought back to his conversation with Tomax as he sipped his coffee. Zartan was actually finding the whole twin affair rather interesting. The new Tomax was much the same as the old, with the exception of his temper. He seemed to have a harder time controlling his emotions without Xamot. The man was certainly more fun to mess with, as Xamot didn't rise to the verbal taunting as easily as his brother.

Ah, Xamot. The second twin was another matter. Xamot had become far more cautious and unsure of himself. Despite that, he was also becoming more laid back and had actually become more bearable to be around. Zartan was rather shocked by how much the man had loosened up, even if he was still a prick at times. He supposed that Deadpool deserved some of the credit for that. Maybe he should give Wilson a reward.

"Did you see the way that I handled that guy?" a voice asked. Zartan kept his eyes down as he pretended read through some new paperwork. Out of the corner of his eyes, a couple of soldiers were conversing just inside of the break room.

"Yes, I saw," the second man sighed. "Idiot, as if he could take down a Joe."

"I would have liked to see him face Beach Head," the first man grinned. "Though I suppose _me _kicking his ass was good enough."

Zartan recognized the two Joes, who went by Dusty and Tunnel Rat. He kept his face down and quietly continued to write away on "Dalton Reynold's" current assignment. The two Joes continued to talk, but Zartan didn't learn anything of interest, other than that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had felt he could easily take down Tunnel Rat because he was larger than the small Joe.

The Dreadnok felt that the unknown man had deserved to get his ass kicked for underestimating a Joe. He was almost disappointed that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent hadn't picked a fight with one of the ninja.

"Listen 'Rat', I've gotta get going," he heard Dusty say. "Flint's already in a pissy mood and I don't want to get yelled at for being late for my shift."

"Archangel again?" Tunnel Rat guessed. "Seeing as Beach ain't here and all."

"Yeah," Dusty grinned. "I don't know what happened this time, though I hear several rounds of insults were involved." The desert trooper looked around before leaning in to whisper into his friend's ear, though Zartan heard every word.

"_Man, I thought Beach and Flint hated each other," _the desert trooper whispered._ "But I actually heard Flint tell Duke that he'd take Beach any day if he had to choose between him and Worthington."_

Interesting. Zartan thought about that. He knew that there were personality conflicts at times between Joes, but they were all too professional to let it go beyond the occasional scuffle or argument. A conflict between one of the top Joes and one of the X-Men was noteworthy. It might even be exploitable.

Dusty wandered off, but Tunnel Rat continued to loiter about the S.H.I.E.L.D. break room. The talkative Joe tried to engage several of the other occupants in conversation before he arrived at Zartan's table. Zartan pretended to jump slightly when the Joe politely introduced himself.

"Err…sorry about that," Tunnel Rat apologized. "You seem pretty busy."

"I…uh….yes," Zartan stuttered. "Um….can I help you?"

"Naw…just wanted to introduce myself, seeing as me and my buddies have taken over your base and all," Tunnel Rat grinned. He stuck out a hand. "I'm Tunnel Rat."

"Um…Dalton Reynolds," Zartan replied shyly and hesitantly shook the man's hand. The Joe continued to smile and attempt to engage him in conversation. The disguised Dreadnok added a slight stutter to his voice, which he gradually allowed to fade. Dalton Reynolds appeared to grow slightly more confident by the fact that someone was paying attention to him.

"Nice to meet you, Dalton," Tunnel Rat grinned. He gave a friendly pat on Zartan's shoulder and left the break room. Zartan stared after him with a shocked expression before hunching his shoulders and returning to work. After he finished the report, he left the break room and headed towards the observation deck. Reynolds was scheduled to be on monitor duty for the next four hours. This particular job also gave him access to the base's computer systems.

About three hours into the shift, Nick Fury and Clayton Abernathy walked in. The two men appeared deep in conversation as they walked onto the observation deck. They stopped talking when they drew closer. Instead, they stood in silence while they watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on duty work.

"I can't believe they're doing it," Fury muttered after a while.

"It makes sense," Zartan heard Hawk say quietly. "Cobra and Hydra are basically one organization now. It makes sense that Washington is merging our jurisdictions. At least they're still letting us continue to run our own operations, so long as we share intelligence and the occasional mission…which we had already started to do."

"Still don't like it," Fury muttered sullenly. "Though the liaison officers aren't a bad idea."

It would be so easy to kill Nick Fury right about now, Zartan mused dryly. Of course, he wouldn't escape alive if he tried it. He'd have to wait and bide his time. Besides, he was learning some interesting information, even though the two men were obviously making an effort to watch what they said.

"What kind of man is General Colton?" Fury asked.

"He's the original G.I. Joe," Hawk answered. "You couldn't ask for a better man. Just be glad that one of the Jugglers didn't decide to make himself our superior." Nick Fury gave a disgusted snort.

"Still don't like it," Fury complained again. The man obstinately crossed his arms and glared around him. A cigar hung out of his mouth. Zartan did his best not to breathe in the tobacco fumes. He hated cigars. Cigarettes he could stand, but cigars were horrible things.

"Nick, if you whine one more time I'm going to smack you," Hawk sighed. Zartan wasn't the least bit surprised when Nick Fury turned around and proceeded to "whine" one more time. He watched as Hawk very deliberately kicked Fury's shin. The older man grunted with pain, but refrained from yelping.

"Hawk, stop trying to embarrass me in front of my people," Nick Fury smirked. "It ain't polite."

"You bring it on yourself," the other man retorted. The two men bantered back and forth for a few minutes while they observed the men and women working. They eventually left. Zartan carefully took note of the direction they went. He followed them through the security cameras before they disappeared on the second level. That had to have been the real Nick Fury, if General Hawk was with him. Maybe an assassination wasn't out of the question.

Zartan checked his watch. Thirty minutes until the end of his shift.

* * *

_Author's notes__:_

_Deadpool was singing the Firefly theme song as he walked away from Xamot, hence why Xamot overheard the refrain "You can't take the skies from__ me.__" Dalton "Reynolds" is also another Firefly reference. Yes, I'm a Browncoat and a Nathan Fillion fan._

_The Billy saga will be continued shortly in Ninja Walkabout. I hope you enjoyed the little preview and the look at Destro's motives._


	29. Dogs of War

**Silence**

_Chapter 29: Dogs of War_

_SHIELD headquarters; the Helicarrier_

Deep in the heart of SHIELD headquarters, three men entered the highly secure room that was used for mission planning and intelligence briefings. One of the men was a grizzled WWII veteran with a missing eye. The second was a highly decorated warrant officer and the third in command of GI Joe. The final member of the trio sat and contacted a secret location in the middle of Utah. After the connection was secured and scans for threats were completed, the face of a blonde first sergeant appeared on a large, flat computer screen.

"What's the latest?" Clayton Abernathy asked. The man known as the Tomahawk, or General Hawk, waited patiently for the response. His second in command, who was currently supervising the construction of the new Pit, launched into a detailed report.

"_Forge and Stark have completed the blueprints for the new Pit,"_ Duke said. _"Rather than encrypt the files and send them to you, I think it's better that we deliver a copy in person. Stark has volunteered to brief you on it."_

"Good," Hawk nodded. "Tell him that I want to meet with him as soon as possible, preferably tonight or tomorrow morning. I want a skeleton crew in Utah tomorrow and the rest of our people moved in by next week. We can continue with the construction after we've settled in."

"_Understood,"_ Duke replied. _"Any ideas on who you're going to send for the skeleton crew?"_

Hawk thought a second. He'd already decided on the crew, but he ran through the list of names again anyway. Satisfied with the team he'd chosen, he answered the first sergeant.

"Lady Jaye, Dusty, Breaker, Dial Tone, Mainframe, Lift Ticket, Clutch, and Cover Girl," he answered. The Joes needed their mechanics and communications experts to help with construction of the new base. Dusty was going stir crazy up in the SHIELD Helicarrier, so it was better to send him to the Utah desert and have him help build the new Pit. Lady Jaye he needed to help Duke coordinate and run operations. Lift Ticket was there for obvious reasons. They needed at least one pilot on hand to help with transports.

"I'll send one of my agents as well," Nick Fury said. "I'll send James Woo. He seems to be getting along well with the Joes." It was one of the Secretary of Defense's newest orders. There must be a SHIELD agent operating with GI Joe as a liaison officer and vice versa. Hawk hadn't decided yet which Joe he was going to assign to SHIELD. Whoever it was, he or she wasn't going to be happy about it. He and Nick Fury had decided to do one month rotations for the liaison officers, so at least that way it wasn't a permanent assignment.

"_We look forward to having him around,"_ Duke told him. _"I'll have Lady Jaye assign the billets when she gets here. Forge thought it would be better if we returned to having two people per quarters to save space. We'll get some temporary barracks built for the Joes and greenshirts in the meantime."_

"Didn't Psyche Out want to go?" Flint asked. "I thought he was concerned about Forge."

The mutant in question had passed the psychological evaluation. However, he also showed signs of PTSD stemming from his Vietnam experience and possibly other issues. Because of that and probable stress from anti-mutant bigotry, Psyche Out wanted to examine the man more closely.

"Forge passed the eval," Hawk explained. "Psyche Out can wait until we move in. I don't want to spook Forge into quitting. He already threatened Kenneth after he tried to talk him into doing counseling sessions." This, of course, had only convinced the psychiatrist that Forge had anger issues and therefore _needed_ counseling.

"If I remember right, Forge threatened to shove his wrench into an uncomfortable place up Psyche Out's rear end," Flint reminded them dryly. Nick Fury snickered quietly to himself, causing Hawk to roll his eyes. As level headed and capable as the Native American mutant was, he seemed to have a stubborn and irritable streak. It was going to be interesting to work with the man.

"Which is why Psyche Out's not going to push him right now," Hawk sighed. "Unlike Snake Eyes or Beach Head, I can't order Forge to cooperate."

"Speaking of Psyche Out," Flint grinned. "He wants to evaluate Gambit too."

"_What?"_ Duke asked from the computer screen. _"Why? We don't need an eval. Gambit's not working for us."_

"Intellectual curiosity," the warrant officer answered. Nick Fury started snickering again. The man was getting too much amusement out of all of this. Hawk debated on whether or not he should taunt the man with threats of stationing the Joes' psychiatrist with him for a month, before deciding that Fury might end up shooting Psyche Out by the end of it.

"That'll be all for now," Hawk sighed, bringing the conversation to an end. "Besides, I need Psyche Out here to work with Beach Head and also Storm Shadow when he returns." Charles Xavier had told him of the ninja's wishes to work for the Joes. Hawk wasn't going to turn that opportunity down.

"_Alright,"_ Duke said. _"I'll keep you posted and send Stark your way. Duke out."_

As soon as the first sergeant signed off, Nick Fury swiveled his chair around to look at the two Joes. Fury caught his eye and subtly indicated the warrant officer still in their midst. Hawk understood. His friend wanted a private conversation.

"Flint," he said. "I understand that you're assembling a team to retrieve some of Stark's stolen weapons?" Intel had shown where Cobra had stockpiled at least half of what they'd stolen from Stark Industries. Flint nodded and gave him a brief report.

"Keep me posted," Hawk told him. "Dismissed." He watched as Flint made his way to the briefing room door, only to hesitate slightly. The warrant officer paused to look back at him.

"Sir?" Flint asked. "If I may ask, what about Jim Rhodes' status?" Hawk's lips quirked up at the question. This wasn't the first time that the warrant officer had brought up the Joes' newest greenshirt.

"I think we should let Beach Head have a crack at him first," Hawk replied dryly. "Our dear ranger will bitch endlessly if we don't give him a chance to train Rhodes some more and decide if he's worthy of Joe status." He didn't think that the ranger would say no to the idea, as Beach Head already seemed to like the Marine. Besides, it wouldn't hurt Rhodes to have a few more training missions with the greenshirts.

"Understood," Flint replied. The warrant officer left the room, leaving just Nick Fury and Clayton Abernathy. Nick Fury cut to the chase and spoke first.

"Congress is close to passing the Mutant Registration Bill," Fury told him. "I think we can expect them to pass it by the end of the week."

"I know," Hawk groaned. "Fucking idiots. This is only going to cause riots and drive mutants to join Magneto or Cobra." Mutant registration was wrong and in his mind, unconstitutional. It was going to cause more problems than it solved. Who knew what Congress would sanction next? Hawk knew for a fact that the government was running a secret mutant internment camp in Alaska, which he intended to find a way to shut down. How long would it take for mutant internment camps to become "legal" if the Registration Act was passed?

"Unfortunately, we're not ready to move against the Jugglers," Hawk sighed. He knew they were pushing for the registration bill. One was overseeing the internment camp. He and Fury suspected that at least three of the Jugglers were involved with the revived sentinel program.

"I've sent some of my best agents to tail Crowther, McClean, and Clarke," Nick Fury stated, referring to the three generals in the Jugglers that they were most concerned with. "Xavier's team is trying to determine where the sentinels are coming from."

The two men then discussed the most recent report from Charles Xavier. Sentinels had been spotted in nearly every state, as well as provinces in Canada and Mexico. The most recent attacks on mutants had taken place in Kansas City, Missouri; Batesville, Arkansas; and Zacatecas, Mexico. There didn't seem to be any area where sentinel attacks were more concentrated.

"There has to be a way to track them," Hawk mused after a while. "If we could get a tracer on one, we could follow it home."

"We have to get close to one first," Nick told him. "It would be best to draw one out, but that would require bait. I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want to ask any of our mutant friends to do that." Hawk thought on that for a moment before an idea struck him.

"Mutant brainwaves are different than ours, correct?" the general asked. "That's how the sentinels track them."

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked. Hawk leaned forward as his idea continued to form. There was a small grin on his face.

"Can't we just simulate mutant brainwaves and broadcast it?" he asked. "I'm betting that Mainframe could do it in his sleep." Nick Fury's eyes widened slightly before a similar grin appeared on his face. Fury pounded the table and pointed at him.

"Clayton, you fuckin' genius," Nick grinned. "If we draw the sentinels out, we can have one of the ninja get close enough to stick a tracer or two on. After that, we just have to sit back and watch."

Hawk immediately got in touch with Mainframe. The man was originally supposed to go to Utah, but his energies were better spent on this particular project. When Mainframe finally arrived and listened to his new assignment, his eyes immediately lit up.

"You mean I get to trick the sentinels and help get them back for going after Beach and Lifeline?" the Joe asked. A look of pure glee danced across his face. The man looked even happier when he found out that Fury would let him play around with any of SHIELD's tech that he needed. Nick Fury shook his head when the computer specialist finally left.

"I think he's happier about it than we are," Nick observed.

"He gets to play around with expensive equipment, of course he's happy," Hawk told him. "I'm even happier about the fact that he's so willing to go after the sentinels."

"How are things going?" Nick asked him. "Among your people, I mean?" Hawk didn't have to ask him what he was talking about. Dealing with the issue (or non-issue, in his opinion) of having mutants on the Joe team was a constant hassle. Many of the Joes and greenshirts had gotten over the shock of having mutants in their midst. Ones who had previously been wary, nervous, or even hostile had begun to mellow.

However, that didn't include everyone. The attack on the Pit had allowed the soldiers stationed there to witness mutant abilities first hand. Some soldiers seemed to have walked away with an even greater distrust of anyone with an X gene. Short Fuze's outage as a mutant had also increased fears by some that other mutants were hiding among the ranks. Psyche Out continued to have his hands full with a handful of personnel that apparently had developed a phobia of mutants.

"Better," Hawk admitted. "But not great. Things should be better than they are."

"That's a start then," the SHIELD director said, standing up and stretching his worn muscles. "If you'll excuse me Clay, there are a few things I need to take care of. There's a mission running in Madripoor that I need to check on."

"Of course," Hawk told him. "I have a meeting with General Colton soon anyway."

"Can we honestly trust him?" Nick asked again. They had been over this before. Hawk was at his wit's end about how to convince the ornery SHIELD director to give Colton the benefit of the doubt.

"I trust him more than any of the Jugglers combined," Hawk reassured him.

"That's not very reassuring. I'd trust a blindfolded, untrained teenager with an Uzi more than that lot."

Clayton Abernathy gave up on the argument for now. The Pentagon had placed General Joseph Colton as the director of a new, as of yet unnamed secret agency. GI Joe and SHIELD were the two branches of the said agency, which had been established to coordinate the two anti-terrorist divisions. Both Hawk and Nick Fury were now answerable to Colton. The GI Joe leader wasn't necessarily pleased about it, but he understood the reasoning behind it. He'd also met Colton before. Joseph Colton was the only man that Hawk felt he could stomach as his immediate superior. The Jugglers had probably chosen Colton with that fact in mind.

Nick Fury, on the other hand, was still simmering about the fact that the Jugglers were imposing an unasked for and unwanted general above him. Since Fury had never met Colton and had only his reputation to go by, he was understandably a little more...skeptical…of it all.

"Nothing we can do about it, Nick," Hawk told him once again. Fury would get over it eventually…hopefully without cracking a few heads open first. As if on cue, the other man grumbled under his breath before pulling out one of his trademark cigars. The GI Joe general wondered once again why the hell Nick Fury hadn't developed lung cancer yet.

"Clayton, about Forge," Nick said, flicking the edge of his lighter to produce a flame. Once he succeeded, he held it to the tip of his cigar. The SHIELD director gave a satisfied puff and blew out a cloud of smoke before continuing. "You might have him test Iron Knife for magic." Hawk gave him a surprised look. What was the other man talking about?

"Forge and Shaman of Alpha Flight both have magical abilities," Nick Fury explained when he noticed the general's puzzled look. "And they were trained as shamans and are also from a line of shamans. From what I've read on Spirit, he is as well. It's possible that he has latent magic and isn't aware of it."

That thought hadn't occurred to Hawk at all. Then again, the other man had interacted with magic users in the past. If Spirit did have latent potential, it would certainly be useful to cultivate it. Having a trained magic user on the Joe team would be worth a lot.

"I thought Forge was against using magic?" Hawk asked. Fury shrugged and took another puff of his cigar.

"I didn't say that he would _train_ Iron Knife, but I think he might be willing to at least test him for magic," the other man answered. He tapped his cigar on the edge of a trash bin and bits of ash fell in. He took another puff before balancing the cigar in the corner of his mouth.

"Alright," Hawk agreed. "I suppose I can send him to Utah in Mainframe's place."

The two men walked together for a few minutes before pausing in front of a wide, bullet proof window. The occasional man and woman walked up and down the corridor and very pointedly did not disturb the two military leaders. The floating aircraft carrier was currently hovering just off the coast of New York City. Hawk found it somewhat ironic that SHIELD operated up in skies while GI Joe had an underground fortress.

"I had a thought," Nick Fury said suddenly. "Since we're supposed to coordinate and all, I was thinking that we could combine training for the greenshirts and incoming SHIELD agents." Hawk looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"What if I sent some of my agents to train with the greenshirts for a month?" Fury asked. Hawk's lips quirked up slightly.

"You still haven't given up on Beach Head, have you?" he asked knowingly.

"Dammit Hawk," Nick Fury grumbled. "If you won't loan him to me, then I have to send my people to him. I know Sneeden will whip them into shape." Hawk chuckled again before giving the other man his consent. It wouldn't hurt to combine training. SHIELD already had training programs to deal with fighting superpowers. Hawk was taking the opportunity of putting Joes and greenshirts through them while they were operating with SHIELD.

By habit, Hawk's eyes flicked to his left and right while they were talking. Nick Fury's did as well. It was an automated habit that well trained commandos picked up early. There appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary. However, Clayton Abernathy felt the hair rise slightly on the back of his neck.

The general very carefully did another survey of the corridor. One SHIELD agent was talking on a cell phone about fifteen yards from him and Fury. Two more personnel were walking towards them and were engaged in conversation. There appeared to be no danger. Appearances could be deceiving however and the Tomahawk had long ago learned to listen to his instincts.

Hawk looked to his right and caught Nick's eye. The SHIELD director locked gazes with him and nodded subtly. The man was suspicious as well. That did it. If Nick Fury was feeling that something was off as well, then it was. Two old war dogs couldn't be wrong.

The general cast his eyes around the SHIELD corridor once again. Other than the two agents now walking away from them, it was just he and Nick. The man on the cell phone had disappeared. Clayton Abernathy felt his skin prickle, as it sometimes did before an attack.

Nick sensed and reacted to the unseen danger first. The director pushed Hawk to the side as something, or rather someone, invisible fired at them. A bullet ricocheted off of the bullet proof glass. Hawk felt something move between him and Nick. Perhaps it was years of combat experience or perhaps it was a result of training with ninja. Whatever it was, Hawk knew to swing his fist at the seemingly empty space. There was a grunt of pain as his fist connected with a person. The invisible assailant struck Hawk hard in the stomach.

A gash of blood appeared in the air after Nick Fury took advantage of Hawk's distraction. The SHIELD director clutched a knife in one hand, which was now dripping with blood. The wound he had inflicted disappeared a second later. Fury unclipped his side arm and took aim at the wall. Hawk pulled out his pistol as well. While he searched for their attacker, Nick Fury got on his radio unit.

"Attention all personnel, this is Nick Fury. This is a security alert, SHIELD has been…" Fury's broadcast was cut short when something struck him in the face. Hawk saw the air shimmer slightly between them. It looked faintly like the outlines of a body. Before it could completely blend back in to the environment, Hawk launched himself at it and attempted to pin it against the wall. The nearly invisible figure twisted out of his grasp and hooked one hand around Hawk's left arm and struck him hard between the ribs with the other one. Clayton gasped slightly and forced himself to ignore the pain.

Hawk brought his elbows in to protect his sides. He angled one arm slightly to cover his chest and the front of his throat. His legs were swept out from underneath him and Hawk went down. He rolled to his hands in the way that Snake Eyes had drilled into him. The general twisted his torso and was back on his feet in a few seconds. Those few seconds had been enough for their attacker to dislocate Nick Fury's right shoulder.

There it was…it was the shimmer of air again. Hawk aimed his side arm at an area of the floor, not wanting to take a chance of hitting Fury. He pulled the trigger and felt the gun recoil slightly in his hand. There was a ripping sound as a bullet made contact with flesh and bone. The air shimmered once again before fading to reveal a familiar, cowled figure. Blood dripped down Zartan's lower left calf muscle. There was a scowl on the man's face as he whipped around to throw a knife at Hawk. The general wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the tiny knife, but the left arm he threw up prevented the weapon from piercing his throat. Instead, cold steel embedded itself about five inches below Hawk's left wrist. Clayton faintly heard the sound of bone cracking as Nick popped his dislocated shoulder back into place.

A beefy arm wrapped itself around Zartan's neck. Nick Fury kneed the man hard in the back, right over where the kidneys were located. Zartan gasped from pain and stabbed at Fury's arm with a shuriken. Nick Fury ignored the sharp weapon now jammed through a muscle tendon and continued to hold Zartan in a chokehold. Hawk winced as he pulled the knife from his arm. Blood dripped out of the wound and off of the three inch knife now in his hand. Since Fury was currently preoccupied with Zartan, the general got on the radio and alerted his Joes to the Dreadnok's presence. He could already hear footsteps and shouting in the distance as men and women rushed to their location.

A grunt from Fury alerted him to the fact that Zartan had gotten a blow in. Hawk looked up just in time to see Zartan twist his body up and use the momentum to put the SHIELD director off balance. There was a blur of motion as the Dreadnok pulled out a hidden side arm and aimed at Fury's stomach. The bullet bounced off of the Kevlar of Fury's SHIELD uniform. Zartan compensated by wrapping a hand around Fury's chokehold. The Dreadnok squeezed a pressure point and forced Nick Fury let go of him.

Zartan flipped out of the other man's grip and twisted up into the air in a neat somersault. He planted a foot against the bullet proof window and kicked his other leg up and brought it down on Fury's head in an ax kick. The SHIELD director blocked the strike before it could connect. Zartan twisted backwards and fell to his hands. He swept his body down and kicked at one of Fury's knee caps. Nick Fury lost his balance and fell. There was a flash of metal as a shuriken appeared in the Dreadnok's hand.

Hawk threw himself at Zartan in a tackle that would have made a quarterback proud. There was a satisfying _'thump'_ sound as Zartan's skull made contact with the wall. The half dazed Dreadnok elbowed him in the face. Hawk tasted blood in his mouth, but ignored it as he tried to place Zartan in a judo hold. He felt something press against his chest as he struggled with the other man.

A gunshot went off at close range. Hawk's ears were temporarily deafened from the noise. Someone shouted, but his ears felt as if they were suddenly stuffed with cotton balls. The corridor spun in what appeared to be a horrible case of vertigo. Pain arched up his chest and it suddenly became difficult to breath. When Zartan pushed him off and aimed a tiny pistol at his head, the general suddenly realized that he'd been shot. Hawk coughed as blood began to clog his throat. Even as his mind began to lose consciousness, he recognized Zartan's weapon as a .32 light weight automatic pistol.

Clayton Abernathy saw Zartan smirk as his vision wavered. Spots danced before his eyes and blackness crept in. He heard a muffled gunshot and a man yelp in pain. Nick Fury was immediately at his side. A modified semi-automatic Walther PPK handgun was clutched in one hand. The other hand pressed itself down against the gaping hole in Hawk's chest.

"Stay with me Clayton," Nick Fury told him. "I've called a medic."

"Z…Zartan…" Hawk gasped. Speaking was growing more and more difficult. Nick Fury's face blurred into an indistinct oval shape. Fury dropped the gun as he pressed both hands to Hawk's chest in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Clayton barely felt it when his jacket and shirt were cut off to reveal his bare chest. Fury wadded up the remains of the uniform and pressed it against the bullet wound.

"Clayton…stay with me…" Fury ordered him. "Zartan slipped off, but I got him in the shoulder. That will slow him down. All of SHIELD is hunting for him now."

"Might not…get…" General Hawk struggled to find the words. His mind felt as if it were sinking in molasses. He barely noticed it when two more figures crouched by his side. Incoherent voices mingled above him. One sounded vaguely like Stalker. He lost consciousness a few seconds later.

* * *

Nick Fury slid a new magazine into his handgun. There was a click as it locked into place. He looked down at Stalker and two SHIELD agents, who were in the process of trying to stop the bleeding in Hawk's chest. Rather than wait for a stretcher, the dark skinned ranger finally picked up the limp body of his general and took off for the SHIELD infirmary. The remains of Hawk's uniform had been tied tightly around the wound in a temporary bandage.

He heard footsteps racing down the hall. Fury looked to his right to see Spirit, Shipwreck, Bazooka, and two more SHIELD agents running towards him. They paused by the grim faced Nick Fury and stared after Stalker and their commanding officer. The Joes seemed torn between following after the ranger and staying with the SHIELD director. Nick Fury made the choice for them.

"Bazooka, go with Stalker in case Zartan attacks again," Nick Fury ordered. "You too, Ramirez," he added, referring to one of the SHIELD agents. "The rest of you are with me. We're going hunting."

Nick Fury ignored his wounds as they ran down the corridor. He shouted orders into his radio. All ventilation shafts and possible exits were to be blocked by at least two guards. Aware of Zartan's ability to masquerade as anyone, Fury also made it clear that orders from a ranking soldier or agent weren't to be followed unless two other witnesses confirmed that person's identity.

"_Fury,"_ someone said over the radio. _"We have movement down on the first utility level near the heating plant. Two of the guards on patrol there aren't responding."_

"Understood," the SHIELD director replied. "I also want a division guarding the launch bay and teleportation unit. If you spot Zartan, shoot to kill. I want that fucker stopped."

Nick Fury led his tiny team down to the utility level. Spirit went on point, being the best tracker of the group. It didn't take long for the Joe to spot a small trail of blood. Shipwreck took up the rear as they made their way down into the Helicarrier's heating plant.

"Silent signals from here on," Fury whispered. The Joes and the single SHIELD agent all nodded. They inched their way silently through the plant and paused next to a giant furnace. Pipes crisscrossed the large room and light steam drifted through the plant. Several large, hot water tanks lined the back wall. Sweat dripped down Fury's uniform collar from the stifling, hot air.

A tiny shadow moved slightly in the far corner of the plant. Fury flicked his eyes down to look at Charlie Iron Knife, who was crouching next to a small boiler. The Joes' tracker met his eyes and nodded. Nick silently commanded his SHIELD agent to leave and contact the command and control center for reinforcements. He wanted a security perimeter set up around the utility level in case Zartan slipped by them.

Nick Fury's thumb slid up and down the well-worn handle of his pistol. He silently vowed that the Dreadnok wouldn't escape. Whatever happened, he was going to shoot the fucking son of a bitch in the skull. No one shot a friend of Nick Fury's and got away with it, especially if they did it under his roof.

"_All right you son of a bitch,"_ Nick Fury thought. _"Let's end this."_

* * *

Zartan breathed heavily as he leaned against a control unit. The bullet that Fury had put through his shoulder had luckily missed an artery. However, it had shattered some of the bone. The Dreadnok had done his best to stop the bleeding, but blood continued to leak out of it. He could feel his body starting to go into shock from the wound.

He'd botched it. The sight of Nick Fury and Clayton Abernathy together and alone had been too much of a temptation to pass up. At least he'd managed to shoot Hawk in the chest, if nothing else. Of course, his problems no longer lay with trying to kill Fury. Zartan's biggest concern was escaping from SHIELD with his skin intact.

The Dreadnok thought he saw a shadow move. Zartan blended himself in to his surroundings as he tried to think of an escape plan. All possible exits had immediately been blocked off by SHIELD. Joes and spare SHIELD agents were patrolling the base. Zartan had briefly used his Dalton Reynold's disguise, but had opted to simply fade out into invisibility again. There was still a chance that he could salvage some of this. As "Reynolds" had already clocked out, it was possible that SHIELD wouldn't be noticed that he was missing. For all anyone one knew, the man had already gone home.

Zartan thought about trying to raise the Dreadnoks again. He knew that Wade Wilson possessed a personal teleportation device, which might be his only ticket out of SHIELD. However, his previous attempts to contact Wilson had failed and he wasn't going to take a chance of someone overhearing him try again.

He saw another shadow move. Zartan sat up on his heels and watched carefully. After some searching, he saw the blurry image of a light blue shirt reflected against the metal of one of the boilers. After nearly half a minute, the face of a familiar sailor peeked around the boiler he was using for cover before ducking back behind it. So there were Joes in the heating plant with him. Zartan knew from his experience that Shipwreck could hardly be the only one. If there was one Joe present, you could always count on there being at least one more hidden.

The Dreadnok carefully looked around before silently exiting his hiding space. Zartan suddenly became aware of the fact that his camouflage ability wasn't masking the shadows he was creating. This realization came a split second before Spirit threw a knife into his hip. Zartan found himself grappling with the Joes' tracker, who shouted their location out his teammates.

Zartan disregarded all attempts at secrecy and tried to raise Deadpool again. The dark skinned Joe slashed open his abdomen. The Dreadnok grunted and managed to hook an arm around Spirit's right hand. Zartan quickly brought his other hand forward in a knife strike. He snapped the lower radius bone of Spirit's arm in half. The Joe winced in pain, but refused to back off.

"_What's up boss?"_ Deadpool suddenly asked in his ear. Zartan swore darkly when Spirit suddenly dropped to his knees, which allowed Shipwreck an opportunity to aim a fist at his head. The sailor's fist connected just as Zartan was telling Wilson to get his ass over to SHIELD and extract him. Zartan rolled his head with the punch before kneeing the sailor hard in the stomach.

"_Weasel's pinpointing your signal now,"_ he heard Deadpool say. _"Be there in a jiff."_ Zartan wasn't able to acknowledge the mercenary. He was too busy trying to fend off Spirit, who had managed to swipe one of his side arms despite a broken arm. The GI Joe tracker aimed the gun and fired. Zartan twisted his body enough that the bullet only grazed his chest.

A heavy force hit him in the back and slammed him into the ground. Zartan felt bones crack as a third person entered the fray. His nose picked up the strong scent of tobacco and Old Spice. A powerful hand gripped his head and smashed his face down into the concrete floor. Blood spurted out of his nose as cartilage broke. He felt a tooth break off. The hand lifted his head again and slammed it back into the floor. Zartan felt his jaw break. He struggled against his assailant, but the man broke his left arm. The Dreadnok felt the bones in his right arm break next.

Zartan was coughing up blood when he was finally flipped onto his back. The Dreadnok stared up into the face of a livid Nick Fury. Pain shot through him when the SHIELD director decided to punch him in the face. More facial bones cracked. Zartan realized numbly that if he lived through this, he was going to require reconstructive surgery. Fury raised another bloodied fist, but was prevented from punching the Dreadnok again when Spirit placed a hand in front of him.

"I think he's had enough," Spirit said calmly. "Zartan's not going to be walking anywhere."

Nick Fury shot a furious glare at the tracker, who responded with a level stare. Zartan struggled to breathe. He was starting to suspect that one of his lungs had collapsed as well. Fury alternated between glaring at the barely recognizable Dreadnok and at the GI Joe tracker. Nick Fury finally nodded to Spirit and backed off, though not before kicking the downed Zartan hard in the crotch. Stars danced in the Dreadnok's eyes.

"Uh, hey," a familiar voice suddenly said. Zartan would have cracked a smile if his jaw wasn't broken and if his body didn't feel like a truck had run over it. Nick Fury, Spirit, and Shipwreck whipped around to see Deadpool waving hello to everyone.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt and all," Deadpool said cheerfully. "But I've got to take boss man here back to HQ for some…" The mercenary trailed off when he caught a look at Zartan. Wilson gave a low whistle.

"Aww man…" Wade Wilson said. "You look like Charlton Heston on the losing side of a battle with a meat grinder." If Zartan wasn't currently in need of rescue, and if his jaw wasn't broken, he would have responded with a _'Fuck you, Wilson.'_ However, he didn't…and couldn't.

"Get lost, Wilson," Nick Fury growled. Deadpool ignored the man and leapt nimbly over his head. Wade Wilson put one hand on Zartan and used his other hand to aim an Uzi at the group.

"Just earning my wages, _sir_," Wilson replied cheerfully. "I'm taking Old Zarty Boy back home. I'd love to stay and play, but, well…" Deadpool popped off a few warning shots with his weapon. One bullet grazed Spirit's leg. The second hit the tip of Shipwreck's shoulder. Nothing hit Nick Fury. Zartan wondered why Wilson purposefully missed hitting any vital points. He couldn't ask, however, having a broken jaw and all. As long as Wilson kept the yapping to a minimum and got them the hell out of there, he didn't care who Deadpool killed or didn't kill.

"Bye bye!" Deadpool sang. He activated the teleportation device around his belt and grabbed a hold of Zartan. The Dreadnok felt his molecules disintegrate briefly before being reconstructed back at one of the Dreadnoks' hideouts. He was immediately surrounded by curious Dreadnoks. Several of them winced when they saw his face. Zandar took one look at him before calling a doctor.

* * *

A group of Joes hovered outside of an intensive care unit in one of SHIELD's infirmaries. Doctors and nurses tried unsuccessfully to shoo the group of soldiers away. Nick Fury gave the Joes and greenshirts a sympathetic look as he marched up to the group with Spirit and Shipwreck in tow. Loyal soldiers to the last. It was a testament to what kind of man Clayton Abernathy was that he had both the love and respect of the men and women under his command.

"Attention!" Nick Fury barked out. Every single Joe and greenshirt immediately fell into line. He spotted Flint on the other side of the glass speaking with one of the doctors. Fury ignored him for the moment. As far as the SHIELD director was concerned, responsibility for taking care of the Joes had fallen to him until Hawk recovered. _If_ he recovered.

"Until further notice, GI Joe is temporarily under my command," Nick Fury announced. He briefly studied the faces of all the soldiers gathered outside of the infirmary. The SHIELD director softened his voice slightly, but wasn't able to completely cut out the anger lining the edge of his voice.

"I understand that you all want to be here," Nick told them. "But the medical staff can't work with all of you here. You all have jobs to do. If you want to help Hawk, then return to your duties. If you wish, three of you at a time may take turns sitting with him in your off hours. For those of you getting ready to ship out to the new Pit, you have two hours to get your gear together. I will keep you all posted on Hawk's condition. Dismissed."

Every single Joe and greenshirt gave him a respectful salute and dispersed. Nick ordered Spirit and Shipwreck to go on ahead of him and get their wounds treated. He pulled Chuckles aside and ordered him to inform the Joes stationed with the Avengers and the X-Men about what had occurred. Chuckles nodded and left. Nick Fury watched the Joes leave, feeling the new responsibility on his shoulders settling in. It was true that Duke and Flint could run things for now, but Nick wasn't going to let them shoulder the responsibility by themselves.

Fury walked in to see the Joes' warrant officer sitting wearily on a chair. In the room next to him, several doctors were in the process of operating on an unconscious Clayton Abernathy. Nick Fury took a seat next to the man.

"They think he'll make it," Flint told him. "But it's going to take a while for a full recovery. He may even be in a coma for a while."

"Son, that's better than being dead," the SHIELD director replied. He patted Flint's back. Fury's knuckles were still caked with Zartan's dried blood. The two men sat in silence for a time before Fury finally dismissed Flint and told him to return to duty.

"Duke will need to know," Nick said before he left. "And Stark's coming soon. You'll have to handle the briefing for now. I have other things I need to take care of first. I'll look at the details later."

"What about General Colton?" Flint asked. "Hawk was supposed to…"

"I'll meet with him," Nick told him. "You have other things to worry about. GI Joe can't come to a halt just because its general has been shot."

"Yes sir," Flint responded. The warrant officer saluted him and left. Nick Fury paced around outside the intensive care unit until one of the doctors finally emerged. Hawk was going to live. Satisfied that his friend wasn't knocking on death's door, Nick Fury decided to follow his own advice and return to duty. There was still that business down in Madripoor that he had to keep an eye on.

* * *

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

Beach Head tapped his foot and fumed again. God damned ninjas. He glared at the closed doors of the Danger Room. Stupid Snake Eyes, he wasn't even supposed to be staying at the mansion anymore. Hawk had recalled the ninjas to the SHIELD Helicarrier and had rotated a different group of Joes to the mutant school. However, Snake Eyes had somehow sweet talked their CO into letting him return to Xavier's school four times a week to train in the battle simulator.

Stupid, goddamned Snake Eyes. The ninja was hogging the Danger Room now. Beach Head whirled around on his heels and stomped off. This was the last straw. He wanted to use the battle simulator too. The ranger reached out with his mind until he located Kurt Wagner in one of the lounge rooms. When he walked into the room, the ranger found that Nightcrawler was currently engaged in conversation about classic movies with Tunnel Rat. The two men looked up when he stormed in.

"Hey Wagner," Beach Head smirked, knowing well that the blue, elf-like mutant was always up for trouble. "I'll buy you lunch if you teleport Snake Eyes into the pool."

Nightcrawler's eyes immediately lit up at the thought of potential mischief. He grinned and vanished with a _'bamf.'_ Beach Head ignored the stench of brimstone as he listened for a splash of water. The splash didn't come immediately, so he reached out and found Nightcrawler's and Snake Eyes's minds. From what he could tell, the two men were currently engaged in a _'catch me if you can!' _game. Finally, however, the man with the teleporting ability won out.

There was a giant splash from the X-Men's pool.

A sudden smell of fresh brimstone alerted Beach Head to the fact that Nightcrawler had returned. Two slender arms wrapped themselves around his wide chest. The ranger gave a surprised yelp when his surroundings disappeared and were replaced by ice cold water. He felt his body and mind freeze from the shock. Slightly disoriented, he surfaced and spit out water that tasted like chlorine. Wayne Sneeden whipped his head around and found a drenched Snake Eyes sitting on the edge of the pool, wringing out his shirt. A certain blue mutant was perched on top of the ninja's head. His tail swung back and forth behind him. He teleported off of Snake Eyes's head after the ninja took a good natured swipe at him.

"Y…you…" Beach Head sputtered angrily. He launched into an angry tirade and bellowed at the German mutant. Snake Eyes's shoulders shook from silent laughter as he kicked off his wet boots and emptied water out of them. Kurt Wagner gave him an innocent look.

"Snake Eyes made me a better deal," he replied cheekily. The German mutant didn't explain what this better deal consisted of. A quick scan of his mind proved that the deal had involved ice cream and Roadblock cake.

Beach Head muttered angrily to himself before a smirk twitched on his lips. He reached out and telekinetically pulled both Snake Eyes and Nightcrawler into the pool before they could react. The blue mutant immediately abandoned them with a poof. He reappeared seconds later with a bottle of perfume in each hand.

"I don't think Jubilee will mind if I borrow these," the mutant grinned. Snake Eyes and Beach Head froze an instant before they each leapt out of the pool and tried to escape in opposite directions. The ranger felt Snake Eyes mentally swear as the German managed to spritz him with women's perfume. Knowing that he was next, Beach Head threw up a weak telekinetic shield. There was a _'bamf'_ behind him.

Nightcrawler's tail swished back and forth while he grinned at the ranger. Beach Head crossed his arms and glared at the other mutant. Not to be deterred, Kurt Wagner poked at the barely visible shield. Psionic energy flashed from where he touched it. Rubbing his chin, the blue mutant vanished again. Not quite ready to believe that Nightcrawler had given up, Beach Head began to run back to the mansion.

He sensed Kitty Pryde right before she reached through the shield and grabbed his ankle. Beach Head fell on his face with an undignified crash. His telekinetic shield vanished and in an instant, Snake Eyes was sitting on top of him. The ninja put him in a headlock, but Beach Head went into Snake Eyes head and began to sing the most annoying song that he knew. Clearly not amused, the now agitated ninja discovered that "Achy Break Heart" was now stuck on rewind in his brain. Wayne Sneeden earned a jab to the ribs because of it.

Nightcrawler sprayed them both with a cloud of perfume. Laughing hysterically now, the German mutant saluted them and teleported away. Kitty Pryde winked at them and announced that at least 'they smelled pretty now.' Beach Head bellowed after them. He telekinetically pushed Snake Eyes off of him. The ranger debated dumping him in the pool, but figured that it might wash some of the stench off. If he had to suffer, then the ninja had to suffer.

The two Joes were engaged in a battle of wits, ninjutsu, and mutant powers when Charles Xavier telepathically summoned them inside the mansion. When Beach Head asked what the problem was, the mutant leader gave one short response.

"_Hawk has been shot."_

* * *

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

Lifeline took control of the SHIELD infirmary the moment he arrived in it. Several doctors and nurses, not knowing who he was, attempted to kick him out. The pacifistic doctor snapped at them once before they backed off. Edwin Steen discussed General Hawk's condition with a SHIELD doctor before proceeding to conduct his own examination.

The rest of the Joes who had come with him paced outside of the intensive care unit. Snake Eyes and Jinx immediately stationed themselves at the entrance to Hawk's private room. Beach Head and Tunnel Rat tried to sneak into it, but Lifeline kicked them out until he was finished. Frustrated, Wayne Sneeden aimed his foot at an empty chair and kicked hard. The chair slammed into a metal cabinet.

"That will do, Beach Head."

The ranger looked over at the speaker. Nick Fury was watching him with crossed arms. Standing next to Fury was a general that Wayne had never seen before. A telepathic scan gave him the man's name: Joseph Colton. Beach Head ignored the general for now while he focused his attention on Nick Fury.

"Hawk's lyin' in there with a hole through his chest," Beach Head told him. "Ah can't just…"

"Sit _down_, sergeant major," Nick Fury ordered, fixing a glare on him. Beach Head considered disobeying. One look at Fury's face told him that it would be a bad idea. He sat down, but he didn't shut up. The ranger launched into a tirade about Zartan nearly killing Hawk. Fury let him go on for a short time. When Beach Head got to the subject of killing the Dreadnok, the SHIELD director roughly cut him off.

"You think that I didn't want to kill that son of a bitch?" Fury asked him dangerously. "Spirit had to stop me."

"Deadpool got away with him!" Beach Head bellowed. He stood up and glared at the SHIELD director. Logically, he knew that none of this was Nick Fury's fault and that the man had done everything he could to prevent Zartan's escape. However, right now Fury made a good target for his wrath. Nick Fury chomped down on his unlit cigar before getting in Wayne's face with the most terrifying glare that he'd ever seen.

"Sit down, _sergeant major_, before I make you," Nick Fury warned him. "Sit your _goddamned ass _down. I don't like the situation any more than you do." There was hardened steel in his voice. Beach Head immediately backed down. Only Hawk had ever been capable of terrifying him into submission. Nick Fury had just joined the club.

"I'm sorry, sir," Beach Head apologized. He forced himself to calm down. Nick Fury was as upset as the rest of them, perhaps more so since he'd been unable to stop it. The SHIELD director nodded his head when it appeared that the disgruntled ranger was going to obey.

"I know you want to return to duty," Nick Fury told him quietly. "But as you only have about a week left of your leave, you're going to damned well finish it. Is that understood?" After a moment of contemplation, Beach Head muttered a gruff 'Yes sir.' He had no idea how Fury had known what was on his mind. The SHIELD director regarded him for a long moment before waving his hand towards the door.

"Walk with me for a while, kid," Fury told him. Beach Head bristled at being called a 'kid'. He nearly bitched about it, but thought better of pissing the older man off again. Nick Fury gave him a knowing look and smirked.

"You're a kid to me," Nick Fury grunted. Beach Head gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. The SHIELD director outranked him and was technically his superior officer now that the government was integrating GI Joe and SHIELD.

They went for a long walk around the floating base. It took a while, but Beach Head finally felt himself begin to cool down and think more rationally. The ranger tried to get a read on the man at his side. Nick Fury seemed to have some kind of implant that scrambled his thoughts and made it impossible to scan telepathically. Beach Head supposed that it made sense for the head of SHIELD to have a telepathic blocker.

"Are you calmer now?" Nick Fury asked. Beach Head nodded. The older man lit his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. He took a few more puffs before putting the cigar out again. There was a distant look in Fury's eyes as he stared out of a window. Beach Head refrained from asking what was on his mind.

"Good," Fury told him. "Now go visit your general. I'm sure Lifeline's done with him by now."

Beach Head saluted the man and left. Wary eyes stared at him when he arrived back at the infirmary. The ranger resisted barking at them. Instead, he slipped past the ninja sentries and sat at General Hawk's side. Scarlett and Short Fuze moved over to give him more room.

Wayne Sneeden looked down at the still form of his commanding officer. Tiny IV tubes snaked out of one arm and up to a couple bags. Small oxygen tubes were attached to the general's nose. As the ranger looked closer, he saw how ghostly white the man's complexion had become. Rage and anger burned through him. He had a sudden desire to hunt down Zartan and finish Fury's job.

The ranger forced himself not to lose his temper. Instead, he continued sitting where he was and staring at the unconscious Hawk. Wayne gripped his knees to keep from thrashing out at something. His knuckles soon turned white.

"_Short Fuze,"_ he said telepathically, very carefully not looking at the other blonde in the room. The mortar soldier gave a start and looked at him curiously. Scarlett noticed the man's reaction, but said nothing.

"_What?"_ the other man asked in his mind. Short Fuze seemed to have realized that the sergeant major wanted the conversation to be kept private.

"_Can you use your powers to locate Zartan?"_ he asked. Beach Head knew that the Dreadnoks had several hideouts in Florida. The question was which one Zartan was at, if he was even at one of them. It was possible that Deadpool had taken him to a Cobra base.

"_I don't know,"_ Short Fuze admitted. _"But I can try."_ The mortar soldier silently struggled with the question he wanted to ask before giving in.

"_Why?"_ he asked suspiciously.

Beach Head debated on his answer before deciding to be truthful. The plan forming in his mind could very well get him into a lot of trouble. Short Fuze deserved to know everything before getting involved.

"_Fury's ordered me to finish my leave, but he didn't say how I had to do it,"_ the ranger explained. _"I'm going after Zartan."_

Wayne listened as the other mutant turned that over in his mind. An independent, unauthorized and self-appointed mission to go on a blood hunt was something more reminiscent of one of the ninjas. Beach Head suspected that if Snake Eyes wasn't currently tied down with his own duties, he might very well disappear and do just that. Since the ranger currently had no obligations to stop him, he figured that he might as well go after Zartan himself. If Fury bitched about it, he could just claim that it was a training mission.

"_How do you plan on getting anywhere?"_ Short Fuze finally asked. _"Lifeline?"_

"_Lifeline wouldn't agree to it,"_ Beach Head told him. _"And I don't want him involved anyway. He's better off here where he can look after Hawk and help Beast work on a cure for the Legacy Virus. I'll borrow the Blackbird or one of the smaller planes."_

"_Oh…Cyclops will just LOVE that,"_ Short Fuze remarked dryly.

"_Cyclops ain't gonna know until it's over,"_ the ranger admitted. He was probably going to get into a hell lot of trouble for what he was planning. Wayne took one look down at the unconscious Hawk and told himself that it didn't matter. He would walk through hell for Clayton Abernathy.

"_Fine,"_ Short Fuze silently told him. _"I don't know if I can find him or not. Regardless…I'm going with you."_

Beach Head tried to talk the other soldier out of it. Short Fuze refused and continued to insist that the ranger needed someone to go along with him to watch his back. The sergeant major finally gave in. Their conspiracy agreed upon, the two men continued to sit with Hawk. Lifeline gave them another hour before kicking everyone out of the infirmary. Now having no reason to stick around, Beach Head and Short Fuze headed back to the mansion.

Once there, they discovered that an injured Storm Shadow was currently with the Avengers and that a team of X-Men had already left with the Blackbird for Muir Island. The ranger didn't let this deter him. If anything, it made it easier to borrow one of the X-Men's smaller aircraft without getting caught. Before he and Short Fuze could do anything, however, they had to find Zartan first.

* * *

_An undisclosed location in Utah_

It was 2200 when a small group of Joes and one SHIELD agent landed in the middle of the Utah desert. Lift Ticket landed the transport plane on a makeshift runway. When it came to a stop, Cover Girl grabbed her gear and slung it over her shoulder. Her teammates followed suit and they all followed Lady Jaye out of the plane. Courtney looked around at the empty desert. There was very little proof that a top secret military installation was about to be under construction.

A single, metal building rose above the desert sand. Two military transport trucks were parked on one side of it. Several tents were on the other. Other than one light pole and the lights of the runway, which were quickly extinguished, the only other source of light were the stars and crescent moon shining above them. Dusty looked positively giddy as he disembarked from the transport plane.

As the group approached the building, they saw a single figure standing in the doorway. His long, dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The metal of his cybernetic right hand glimmered in the starlight. The unknown man turned his head to look inside the building. Seconds later, he was joined by the Joes' first sergeant. All of the Joes paused when they reached the entrance to the building.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Duke told them. "Especially after what happened today. Welcome to the new Pit. I know it's not much to look at right now." He nodded at them before indicating the taller man to his right. Taking his cue, the man finally spoke up.

"I am Forge," the man said curtly. "For future reference, if you see a piece of machinery that you don't recognize, _don't touch it_. Nasty things might happen. Now that we're all acquainted, let's go to bed."

Forge turned around and went back inside the building. The Joes looked at each other before following after the Native American mutant. Duke seemed vaguely amused by the odd greeting.

"Friendly guy," Cover Girl muttered. She claimed one of the empty cots that had been placed in the corner of the large building. Another corner was a makeshift kitchen while the rest of the building was a small shop. The tank driver forced herself to stay awake while Duke ran through a list of rules and regulations before giving them each their assignments. They were also assigned guard duty shifts throughout the night. Once he was finished, the first sergeant left them alone. Courtney cast her eyes over to the shop area of the building to see Forge sitting by himself. The mutant was surrounded by pieces of machinery and tools. A single laptop was open beside him. Country music played softly in the background.

She wondered briefly if the man was anti-social or simply just not up to mingling with the Joes when they were going to have lights out soon. Cover Girl saw Spirit eyeing the man as well. His broken arm was currently in a cast. She had no idea why the tracker had still been assigned to Utah with his injury, but figured that Duke probably had a reason for it.

Too tired to think about any of it, Cover Girl visited the lavatory before climbing into her cot. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She pulled the covers over her head and was promptly asleep. When the time for her shift came at 0300, she yawned and took up her position at the entrance of the building. Only Dusty was awake, being the other guard on duty. When their shift ended, she gratefully climbed into bed again. Courtney Kreiger slept like a log the rest of the night.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ I apologize for having Hawk get shot. Please don't shoot me for it. It had to happen for the plot. I promise that he will make a full recovery._

_Oh, and I considered naming this chapter 'Don't Fuck with Nick Fury," but decided against it. The events that were mentioned about Muir Island and Storm Shadow are currently taking place in "Ninja Walkabout." I've also begun publishing extra/bonus scenes for Silence in a story called "Et Cetera."_


	30. Motley Crew

**Silence**  
_Chapter 30:_ _Motley Crew_

_The Xavier School of Higher Learning_

Beach Head shifted impatiently while he waited for a response. None came. The ranger nearly bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from barking at his fellow Joe. Losing his temper at the moment wouldn't speed things up. While he waited, Short Fuze sat crossed legged nearby on top of his bed. The blonde had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Finally, Wayne Sneeden couldn't take it anymore.

"Still nothing?" he drawled.

"This isn't exactly science, Beach," Short Fuze replied testily. "I have no control over my powers. It's not like I even knew I _had_ them."

The ranger let out a frustrated sigh and began to pace around the confines of Short Fuze's room again. Hours had passed since both men had agreed upon their little "project". However, finding Zartan's location with Short Fuze's clairvoyant abilities was proving to be exceedingly difficult. Such was his frustration at the moment that his irritation had temporarily trumped the claustrophobia he would otherwise be feeling at being inside a small, closed room.

Wayne walked over to the window and stared out across the X-Men's west lawn. Zartan was still out there somewhere, still alive. The fact that the Dreadnok had escaped and Hawk was lying with a chest wound up in the SHIELD Helicarrier filled him with intense frustration and fury. It was all he could do not to break something.

The Joes did know the location of two Dreadnok hideouts, but judging from Intel, they weren't Zartan's main headquarters. The main one was suspected to be located somewhere in the Florida Everglades. Beach Head also had no idea if Deadpool had taken Zartan to one of the Dreadnok hideouts or to a Cobra base for medical treatment.

He gave another huff of frustration.

"Beach…"

"Ah know it ain't yer fault," the ranger said. Wayne knew Short Fuze was feeling as frustrated as he was, perhaps even more so, since his powers were the only ones that could find Zartan. The ranger rubbed his temples briefly to soothe away the beginnings of a migraine. It was already late in the day.

A knock at the door drew his attention and he stopped pacing. Since Wayne hadn't sensed the person's presence, that meant it was either one of the telepaths (unlikely, as they would have contacted Wayne telepathically), Storm, or…

"Hey!" Remy LeBeau said, opening the door before he received permission. The Cajun stuck his head inside and looked at them curiously. "Ya'll coming for dinner or what? Usually yer the first one there, Beach."

"LeBeau!" Wayne barked. "You don't just walk as you please into someone's room without their danged permission!"

"What? Remy knocked, what more you want?" Gambit asked. His eyes narrowed a moment later with a look of suspicion. "What're you guys up to?" Wayne cursed inwardly at the man's perceptiveness. He and Short Fuze were simply sitting around. What made the idiot Cajun think they were up to something?

"Nothing," the two Joes replied, though Beach Head pushed the issue further. "Ain't you supposed to be with Cyclop's team at Muir Island?"

The Cajun shrugged his shoulders before giving an excuse. Apparently he'd been in downtown Manhattan when the X-Men's Blue team had hurriedly assembled to fly over to Scotland. Cyclops had taken one of the Gold team members instead.

"Anyway," Gambit continued. "Storm sent me to make sure you guys get some dinner…considerin' all dat's happened. She's a bit in 'mama bear mode' at the moment, just to warn you."

"Mama bear mode?" Wayne asked warily. He and Short Fuze followed the Cajun towards the dining area. "She's got a danged 'mama bear mode'?" Ororo Munroe was already an imposing enough figure. Beach Head shuddered slightly when he tried to imagine the graceful X-Man in a raging fury.

"Her _and_ Jean," Gambit smirked. He gave the two Joes a cheeky grin. "Don't worry though, she ain't upset. She just figures she's got to mother all the Joes around here for a bit seeing as…"

The Cajun trailed off. They walked in silence for several long moments before Remy LeBeau finally spoke again.

"Sorry to hear about yer general," Gambit said quietly. "Remy ain't really talked to him, but ya'll respect him like we do Storm or de professor and he's fine wit' mutants. Dat's enough for me."

"Thanks," Short Fuze responded quietly. Beach Head bit his lip a moment before also acknowledging the X-Man. Gambit was an annoying pain in the ass most of the time. However, Wayne had since learned that the man also had a decent side.

His stomach rumbled when his nose caught a heavenly scent of roast chicken. Beach Head hadn't realized how hungry he actually was until now. Many of the X-Men who hadn't gone to Muir Island were seated around the dining room table, as were some visiting Joes. Wayne was a bit disappointed when he remembered that Cover Girl wouldn't be joining them, seeing as she'd been ordered to Utah to help with the new Pit.

"Thank you for fetching them, Remy," Storm said when they walked in. The weather goddess waited until they were seated before beginning the meal. Wayne was a bit surprised, and a little touched, when Kurt Wagner led the group in a nondenominational prayer for Hawk's health before they began eating.

As Wayne discovered, both Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey were in "mother mode." Any other time, Wayne would have been irked or have headed to the hills in a hurry. However, Storm had the ability to instill calmness in those around her. Beach Head wasn't sure how she did it. There was an odd sense of "normalcy" as the serving platters were passed around the table. Which, to be fair, was hardly "normal" for Beach Head. Even so, he found himself relaxing slightly even before he was aware of it.

"Here Wayne, have some more," Jean Grey said, adding more mashed potatoes to his plate. The ranger didn't protest. While Storm was simply concerned that none of the Joes skip a meal, Grey appeared to be the type who continually pushed food onto people's plates until they were near bursting. Besides, as upset as Beach Head was with the current state of things, he could never pass up good home cooking.

And damn, if Jean couldn't cook.

The rest of dinner was a somber affair, despite the relaxed atmosphere. However, the group's spirits were lifted slightly midway through when they heard news of Cobra's defeat at Muir Island. A couple of Joes, plus Nightcrawler, chuckled when they learned that Storm Shadow had managed to force some Avengers into flying him over to Scotland.

Beach Head then had to sit through idle chit chat. He and Short Fuze both made a valiant attempt not to bolt from the table or make too much eye contact. The only other Joes present for dinner were Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Cross Country, Outback, and Airtight. Finally, however, the two mutants were able to escape when everyone finally dispersed.

They were again back to square one.

"Maybe…" Short Fuze pondered when they were alone in his room again. "I can find something in a dream. Professor Xavier told me to keep a dream log and I've had two so far that's foretold minor things, even if just the fact that it was going to rain yesterday or us having chicken today for dinner."

Beach Head sighed. He'd been hoping to use the Muir Island incident as cover to borrow one of the X-Men's smaller jets. However…he rubbed his temples again. His migraine was getting worse and Wayne reluctantly admitted that he was mentally exhausted at the moment.

"Alright," he finally agreed. From what he'd heard, Nick Fury had fucked up Zartan pretty badly. The Dreadnok wasn't likely to be moving anytime soon. Getting a full night's sleep, or trying anyway, would probably do the two them more good in the long run.

"If you find anything…come wake me up," Wayne ordered the other man. "Ah don't care what time of night it is. Ed's staying overnight at SHIELD anyway, so it's not like we'll make him suspicious."

"What about your morning jog with Gambit?" Short Fuze asked. "Won't he get suspicious if for some reason you skip it?" Beach Head thought that over for a moment before realizing that he had a point. The ranger changed his mind about being woken up in the middle of the night if Short Fuze found anything. He might as well get all the sleep he could while he could.

"Good point," Wayne said. "If we leave, it'll have to be after I drag LeBeau's sorry ass out." He stretched his neck and fought back a sudden yawn. The ranger knew he wouldn't have any problems falling asleep. However, he was a bit worried that Short Fuze would have trouble with his current state of mind. A quick mental search, however, showed him that the man had some sleeping aids in his shoulder bag.

"Alright, Ah'm going to bed," the ranger said. Short Fuze nodded his head and bent down to rummage through his bag. Beach Head wished the man good luck and left. While he showered quickly and prepared for bed, the other Joe had already taken a sleeping pill and was trying vainly to fall asleep.

* * *

Short Fuze tossed and turned before sleep finally overtook him. Self-doubt hovered around him like a dark cloud before the sleeping aid finally worked and forced his eyes shut. The usual nonsensical dreams floated sporadically through his mind and drifted off, to be forgotten when he eventually awoke.

Finally, however, the visions came.

_His father sat alone in the family room. An open book lay across his lap while the former top sergeant studied a picture of his recently deceased wife. The sleeping Short Fuze unconsciously reached a hand out towards his grieving parent, feeling his own heart ache at the scene._

_The scene shifted. An unconscious man lay comatose on an infirmary bed. Short Fuze instantly recognized the general's familiar features. The image suddenly jolted the sleeping mortar soldier and reminded him of his mission. Short Fuze realized that he was dreaming. He had only lucid dreamed once before. Realizing he had to take advantage of his good luck, the Joe studied the comatose Hawk for a moment before stepping back away from the bed._

_Short Fuze looked around. Zartan. He wanted Zartan._

_For the briefest of moments, the image of Hawk was replaced by an equally unconscious Zartan, who was lying on a different bed. The mutant attempted to grab onto the image, but it slipped away like a morning fog. _

"_SURRENDER, MUTANTS."_

"_Aw fucking hell, not again," someone swore. Short Fuze tore his eyes away from the sentinel looming over him. To his right, an unmasked Beach Head stared up at the mutant hunter. The ranger's face had paled several shades and the back of his neck glistened with sweat. Short Fuze felt a chill settle in his chest. Never in his entire time in GI Joe had he ever detected a note of fear from the prickly sergeant major._

_The mortar soldier swallowed a lump in his suddenly dry throat and looked back up at the sentinel._

"_Zartan," he muttered to himself. The Joe concentrated as hard as he could and tried to ignore how the earth shook when the huge robot took a step. "I'm looking for Zartan. Zartan. I want ZARTAN."_

_The earth rumbled again. Short Fuze cursed his inability to focus. He grunted in shock when a heavy body tackled him and shoved him to the ground. Something exploded behind him. The blonde soldier turned his head and stared as the ground erupted in a fiery inferno._

"_Easy there, soldier," his rescuer told him. "That almost had you." Short Fuze blinked in confusion when Captain America was suddenly kneeling over him. The Avenger offered him a hand and helped pull him to his feet. The twang of a bow strings drew Short Fuze's eyes to his left. He blinked again. Zartan, Hawkeye, and Storm Shadow were standing back to back with their bows drawn. The three archers let loose a continual spray of arrows._

"_FOOLS!" a female voice thundered. Short Fuze's eyes looked up into the black sky. Psionic energy crackled around a raven haired woman, whose face looked somewhat familiar. The sky suddenly lit up like the Fourth of July on D-Day as Jean Grey and Storm attacked the woman._

"_Get ready," Captain America told him. "She's already taken out some of the X-Men and most of the Avengers."_

"_What…"_

_Short Fuze's question was cut off and the scene shifted yet again. General Hawk was back, this time fully conscious and sitting in a chair. Captain America sat on the edge of the table, while Duke and a heavily armed man, whom Short Fuze didn't know, both paced around a conference room. _

"_Bucky and I have worked with Namor before," Captain America said. "I know you don't trust him, but…"_

"…_the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" the unfamiliar man quipped. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. Duke raised an eyebrow._

"_Namor isn't an enemy, Bucky," Captain America reprimanded. "You know that."_

"_Oh, I know, but the quote still works…" the young man, "Bucky" replied. "Namor's got an ax to grind with Cobra, so…"_

"_So we should work with him," Duke finished. The top sergeant came to a stop next to Hawk. He looked down at the general, who still looked a bit displeased. "Sir…"_

_Another shift. Short Fuze gritted his teeth in frustration. As interesting as some of this was, he wasn't any closer to his objective. Stupid mutant powers. He wanted Zartan. Why was a simple location proving to be so elusive a target? _

"_Your visit surprises me," Cobra Commander hissed. Short Fuze felt his body stiffen when he heard the familiar hiss of the man's voice. He may not have found Zartan, but this could be just as informative. The soldier stepped closer with his dream body and studied his surroundings. The hooded terrorist leader appeared to be in deep conversation with a tall, slim man. The man was dressed in a smart business suit, while his long, raven hair was tied back in a low pony tail. Green eyes flashed mischievously from his face._

"_Oh, come now," the green eyed man replied. "Why shouldn't I drop in on my associates from time to time? It's so amusing." Cobra Commander made a 'hmph' sound, but didn't appear to be the least bit irritated. Rather, the Cobra leader motioned for his companion to follow him._

_However, the mysterious visitor paused. A deep chill froze Short Fuze from the inside out when the man's green eyes were suddenly focused on him. The man's lips twitched up in a smirk. He held up a slim hand to Cobra Commander._

"_Shh," the man said. Amusement laced his voice. "Someone's listening. Oooo…what a naughty boy." Completely shocked now, Short Fuze turned and fled. His heart thumped in his chest. The mortar soldier had no idea if it was his real heart or his dream heart. Perhaps it was both._

_How? How? In his visions so far, either he hadn't been noticed or the people he had interacted with had simply acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. But this…Short Fuze faintly heard the sound of mocking laughter in his mind. Who the hell was that?_

_Zartan. He just wanted to know where Zartan was. After that, Short Fuze simply wanted a restful, dreamless sleep. Zartan. Where the HELL was Zartan?_

_Desperation clutched his heart now. With sudden sharp focus, the mutant concentrated with all his might. Finally…_

"_Will he be alright?" The Dreadnok, Ripper, hovered anxiously near the sleeping Zartan's bed. "I ain't never seen the boss like…"_

"_He'll be fine," Zarana replied sharply. She pushed Ripper and several other Dreadnoks out of the small room. Deadpool loitered near the door and whistled cheerfully while the female Dreadnok ordered the rest of the biker gang to let Zartan sleep in peace for a while._

_Short Fuze looked around. Where? He needed to know WHERE he was. Seeing an unconscious Zartan didn't get him and Beach Head any closer to their objective. They needed a location. The Joe walked past the oblivious Deadpool and Zarana and found himself in a large compound. Short Fuze gave a hiss of frustration. He didn't know how long he could keep himself here. He needed to find out the location now, while he still could. Maybe…_

_The Joe concentrated hard. His surroundings shifted slightly and he was now standing outside of the compound. Hot, humid air clung to his skin while the distinct smell of swampland assaulted his nose. Short Fuze looked around at the luscious greenery. Cicadas chirped noisily in the dark swamp, while the stars twinkled brightly above him. Okay…they had suspected that the Dreadnoks had a hideout in the Florida Everglades. He guessed that he was in the Everglades, anyway. That somewhat narrowed it down. _

_He still needed a specific location, though. If he could at least discover what the nearest town was…_

_Short Fuze tried to kick an empty soda can in frustration, but his foot passed through it. He stared down at it. That was unexpected. Of course he couldn't kick something if he wasn't physically present. Still…_

It was so unexpected that it woke him up.

The army corporal cursed and rubbed at his eyes. He reached over for the notebook that he now kept by his bed. Short Fuze quickly jotted down everything he'd seen before they began to fade away. The mocking laughter of the green eyed man still haunted him slightly. The soldier shook it off. He'd deal with that particular vision later.

Short Fuze sighed as he stared down at the notebook. He didn't feel the least bit rested, even after he'd realized that he'd been asleep for at least three hours already. The soldier groaned and lay back in his bed. What should he do now? Beach Head was depending on him.

An idea nudged at him, but his tired brain refused to latch on to it. Short Fuze forced himself into a simple meditation that Snake Eyes had recently taught him. His fatigue drained away just enough for him to understand what it was.

_Look at a map_, his inner voice seemed to be telling him. _Look at a map._

Short Fuze jumped out of bed and looked around his room. He knew he didn't have any maps on him. The Joe quietly creaked open his bedroom door and padded softly down the mansion's hallways. When he arrived at the library, he flicked on a few of the lights. He found an atlas and flipped quickly through the pages until he found a map of Florida.

He stared at it for a long time, trying to figure out what he was looking for. His eyes hovered over the green blob marking the Everglades. Short Fuze pushed down his frustration and once again forced himself to meditate. Emptying his mind didn't come easily, as he was naturally an impatient person anyway, plus he was exhausted. However, the motors in his mind slowly began to come to a halt until his thoughts finally drifted lazily away.

An inner urge made him pick up a finger and place it on the map. Short Fuze looked down at where his finger landed. It was almost in the dead center of the Everglades. A feeling of rightness assured him that this was indeed the place.

He smiled.

* * *

_The next morning._

Beach Head cast his eyes over the BDUs laid out on his bed. With a sigh, he rolled them up and put them back in his field bag. Neither he nor Short Fuze could wear their usual uniforms for this mission. Hunting down and killing Zartan wasn't exactly authorized by GI Joe. Not wanting to link the Joes to this, especially if things went badly, he and Short Fuze had decided to ditch their usual garments for this operation.

Unfortunately, that didn't leave him with much of a choice. Wayne Sneeden rifled through his clothing before finally finding a pair of nondescript jogging sweats and an olive green, long sleeved shirt. This and some of his Kevlar would have to do. It still looked too similar to his GI Joe uniform, which made him frown when he looked in the mirror.

"_You ready yet?"_

Wayne tilted his head towards his left. Short Fuze was waiting in his bedroom two doors down. The ranger had barely heard the mental question. Beach Head sent back a short, empathic burst of acknowledgement.

He hoisted a bag over his right shoulder, which contained many of his weapons. The ranger wouldn't clip them on until after they were en route to Florida.

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Beach Head would have preferred to have slipped out earlier, but he didn't want anyone to be suspicious if he didn't do his morning run. He especially didn't want Gambit to be suspicious.

The ranger opened his door. When Wayne approached Short Fuze's door, he telepathically alerted the man. The other Joe stepped out of his room and joined the sergeant major. The two men walked quietly, and quickly, down towards the X-Men's hangar.

Beach Head was distinctly displeased when they discovered a certain Cajun loitering in front of the hangar's entrance. Remy LeBeau nonchalantly took a sip of his coffee and grinned at the two dumbstruck Joes.

"Goin' somewhere?" Gambit asked casually. The Cajun mutant rolled a dice in his other hand while he eyed the two men in front of him. Beach Head found his voice first.

"What're you doing here?" The ranger growled. He purposefully kept his voice level down…or tried to anyway. Short Fuze shot him a warning look. Beach Head gritted his teeth when he realized that his voice had still carried.

"Depends, grumpy bear," Gambit replied. "If Gambit gets to come or not." He pocketed the dice and took another sip of coffee. Red pupils glinted at them.

"What?" Short Fuze asked. "This isn't your…" Beach Head shushed him with a glare. The X-Man tilted his head and rubbed his chin in a show of mock consideration.

"Not Remy's what?" the Cajun asked. Wayne growled and shoved Gambit away from the entrance. The other man responded by whipping out a card and holding it in front of the ranger's nose. Beach Head stared down at it. The Cajun hadn't charged it yet, but he still could. He glared dangerously down at the shorter man.

"Gambit figured you were up to somethin'," the Cajun drawled. "Now, he ain't gonna stop you or nothin, but ya'll might want to work on yer poker faces. Ya'll about as subtle as a hooker prayin at an Ash Wednesday mass!" Gambit slipped his card up his sleeve and stepped into the hangar. The Cajun crossed his arms and glared at the two other mutants. The two other men glared back.

"What do you want?" Short Fuze asked irately. Beach Head said nothing. There was a serious expression on the Cajun's face, which led him to believe that the man wasn't playing one of his usual "annoy the ranger" games. Lord help him, but he'd been around LeBeau enough now the last few weeks to know not to immediately dismiss him.

"Are you guys goin' after Zartan?" Gambit asked honestly. "It's what Gambit would do." He played with an Ace of Spades between his fingers while he continued. "If dat were Storm lyin' close to death, Ah'd have been after Zartan in a heartbeat."

"Why?" Beach Head finally asked. "This ain't yer fight, LeBeau." He and Gambit locked eyes for a moment. There was a definite hint of defiance in the Cajun's face. Remy didn't look like he was going to back down anytime soon.

"Yer…" Gambit suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Kind of like a teammate now…it's not like we're friends or anything," the Cajun quickly denied. "But Gambit can't just sit around while you and Short Fuze get yerselves tangled in something. Ya'll are kind of X-Men now, even if just part time. We look out for each other."

Beach Head let out the breath he'd been holding. He studied the stubborn Cajun before motioning towards the hangar with a tilt of his head.

"Fine," the ranger drawled. "Now let's get moving." Gambit grinned in response. The Cajun mutant cast his eyes over the Joes' clothing a moment before raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yer gonna dress like that for a fight?" he asked. "Where're your uniforms?"

"This isn't a GI Joe mission," Beach Head explained. "We don't want to tie the Joes to this."

"Yeah, but…sweats?" the Cajun asked. "No, no, Remy will hook you guys up with somethin' better."

Short Fuze grumbled and nearly bitched out the Cajun for holding them up. Beach Head nearly did as well, but he bit down on his tongue. Gambit was a potentially useful addition to their crew. If they were going to borrow (steal) one of the X-Men's aircraft and sneak into Dreadnok territory, who better to take along than a former thief?

Besides, Wayne wasn't very keen on wearing his current garments. If Cajun had something better…

Beach Head suspiciously eyed the blue and yellow garments in Gambit's arms when he came trotting back a few minutes later.

"Oh hell no," the ranger groaned. Gambit had a confused expression on his face when he looked down at the X-Men uniforms in his hands. Then again, the man wore pink body armor. Of course he didn't see anything wrong with wearing bright spandex.

"What's wrong with these?" Remy asked. "The uniforms are made out of unstable molecules, which means they'll conform to yer bodies and can withstand yer powers." Beach Head opened his mouth to argue and shut it again. Lifeline's X-Man uniform had been ripped up slightly during the sentinel fight, but the clothing material had mysteriously mended itself later. From what he knew of the uniforms, the material also offered some protection for the wearer.

Still…

"Ah ain't wearing spandex!" Beach Head grumbled, his voice rising to a near roar. Gambit pressed a finger to his lips and shushed the irate ranger. Wayne continued to grumble and swear, but he finally took one of the uniforms and glared down at it.

"We're trying not to involve the Joes," Short Fuze pointed out. "If we wear these, we involve the X-Men." Beach Head nodded his head in the agreement. See, the blonde knew logic when he saw it. Gambit, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"If Gambit guesses right, yer gonna steal one of de planes," he said. "And he's involved now too. The X-Men are already tied to dis, whether you like it or not. If ya'll aren't gonna wear your Joe uniforms, you need _something_."

Beach Head cursed loudly to vocally share his extreme displeasure. However, the ranger finally stripped off his sweats and pulled on the X-Man uniform. The material clung oddly to his skin, which didn't help his mood. Short Fuze cursed as well, but followed the sergeant major's example. The ranger looked down at himself when he was fully clothed in the uniform. He felt exposed. No wonder Lifeline hated wearing it.

"Fanfuckingtastic," the ranger grumbled. "How the gawd damned hell do you people wear this? It's riding mah ass."

"Dat's why Remy wears dis," the Cajun replied, pointing to his body armor and trench coat. Beach Head sighed. At least he could put his Kevlar vest over the suit. He just wished he had something else. Figuring that there was nothing to be done about it, Wayne strapped on his armor and guns before shoving his clothing into the now empty bag.

While he and Short Fuze finished getting ready, Gambit was already prepping one of the smaller planes. Beach Head stared down at himself once more before muttering darkly. No way…no fucking way.

Leaving a surprised Short Fuze behind, the ranger strode quickly back to his bedroom. Wasting no time, the ranger ripped a brown, leather jacket he rarely wore out of his closet and put it on. Better.

Wayne's mood suddenly darkened even more when he was en route back to the hangar. Short Fuze was angry and the source of it seemed to be coming not from having to wear an X-Man uniform, but from a new presence in the hangar.

Bishop.

Fanfuckingstastic. He was going to have all the X-Men down on them soon if they didn't get the hell out of there. Beach Head picked up the pace and was soon walking into the hangar.

"You guys expect me to believe you're going on a 'training mission'?" Bishop asked, his voice drifting across the hangar. Training mission, huh? That must have been Short Fuze's excuse for why he was in an X-Man uniform and why Gambit was in the cockpit of a plane.

"Yeah right…" Bishop replied when Short Fuze and Gambit continued to claim innocence. "Like I believe…"

Wayne made a split second decision. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Bishop!" He barked. "Get yer ass in the plane. Yer comin' with us!"

Three pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at him. Beach Head ignored them and instead fixed a glare on Bishop. The soon to be missing plane would alert the X-Men that something was amiss, but if Wayne could delay that for at least another hour, he would. Besides, Bishop was another pair of fighting hands and the man seemed to have had some kind of military training in his future.

Beach Head had also since discovered that he could get Bishop to follow his orders, even if the man belly ached about it.

"Into the plane," Beach Head ordered, staring down Bishop. "Ah ain't wastin' any more time." Dammit, he shouldn't have gone back for his jacket. His rare act of vanity and self-consciousness had just landed him more trouble.

"If you need to arm yourself, get armed," the ranger added. "We're leaving in five minutes. I'll fill you in on the plane. You tell anyone what we're doing and Ah'll kick yer ass so hard that yer grandma will feel it."

Bishop twitched slightly and Wayne cringed when he saw a mental image of the man's grandmother. Storm? Pushing away his shock, as Wayne had neither the time nor the inclination to ponder the fact that he'd indirectly threatened Storm, the ranger shot Bishop another glare. The heavier man immediately jumped into action.

When the plane finally took off from the mansion five minutes later, Wayne belatedly remembered that he had an afternoon appointment with Psyche Out.

Fuck. Oh well.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

"I ain't exactly the sentimental type Clay, but…"

Lifeline pretended not to overhear the one sided conversation taking place next to General Clayton Abernathy's bed. The medic busied himself in another corner of the SHIELD infirmary. The medical staff were by now accustomed to the GI Joe in their midst.

"You've been a good friend," he heard Nick Fury continue. "There're a helluva lot of good people waiting for you to wake up." Lifeline sighed. He really wasn't trying to eavesdrop. It was one of the drawbacks to having above average hearing. The medic glanced over at Nick Fury. The SHIELD director was sitting next to Hawk's bed with a glass of hard liquor in his hands. It had been just over a day since the shooting. Clayton Abernathy hadn't yet woken up.

Fury didn't say anything else for a while. Lifeline sat and stared at his laptop. Strings of data looked back at him. Helping Hank McCoy with the Legacy Virus had become a new side project. However, neither man had yet discovered exactly how the virus worked or how to cure it, despite years of research from both Beast and Moira MacTaggert. In all honesty, Ed didn't know how he could contribute anything. Hank was the genius, as well as one of the world's premier geneticists. Ed was a combat medic who had seen his share of oddities over the years and had the benefit of a superfast brain. However, Dr. Henry McCoy he wasn't.

"_In breaking news, the long debated Mutant Registration Act has passed despite heavy opposition. In recent days, Senator Larkin led a filibuster as a desperate tactic to delay the vote. However, that came to an end early this morning. Protesters are demanding that the new law be taken to the Supreme Court…"_

Ed tried to ignore the television broadcast that was murmuring quietly from a nearby office. Perhaps it was murmuring. To his ears, it was a loud and unwanted intrusion.

Fury was talking to Hawk again. The medic rubbed his temples. It was way too loud here. Too much was going on. Lifeline cast a glance over at the comatose general. He felt torn between his duty as a medic to stay near the general and his need for peace and quiet. Ed knew he was still technically on leave, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Hawk. Besides, no one had ordered him back to the mansion yet.

"You wake up soon," he heard Nick Fury say. "Until then, I've got your back."

Ed heard movement as the SHIELD director finally stood up. There was a clink as he set down his empty glass on the small table next to Hawk. Fury's footsteps paused on his way out and Lifeline had an uneasy feeling that the man was looking at him.

"You're on leave, son," Fury told him. "My staff is perfectly capable of looking after him."

"But…" Lifeline finally turned his head to look at the taller man. Despite Nick Fury's gruff exterior, there was a hint of sympathy in his good eye.

"Get your ass back to Xavier's," Fury told him. "At least…for the rest of the day, anyway. We'll alert you if there's any change."

So much for no one ordering him to leave. Finally caught, Edwin simply nodded. Lifeline closed his laptop and followed Fury out of the infirmary. A few minutes later, the medic was standing in front of the X-Men's school once more. Not really knowing what to do with himself, Ed flopped down in the grass and stared up at the sky.

His mind wouldn't stop working. Hawk was in a coma. Mutant Registration had been passed. GI Joe was currently operating out of SHIELD until a new Pit was built. Storm Shadow and Cobra Commander's son were over at the Avengers at the moment. The ninja was apparently going to join the Joes. Ed supposed the last parts were the one bit of good news out of everything.

The medic sighed and wondered where Wayne was. He hadn't seen much of the ranger since Hawk had been shot.

There was a soft crunch of grass as footsteps approached him.

"You look cozy."

Ed tilted his head to look up at Psyche Out. The shrink sat down in the grass next to him. A few moments later, the blonde was cloud watching with him as well.

"What are you doing here?" Lifeline asked.

"I'm supposed to meet with Beach after lunch," Kenneth answered. "And, of course, he's making himself scarce. I've got an appointment with Storm Shadow after him."

"Good luck," Ed told him. Neither man spoke for a while. The psychiatrist finally asked him how Hawk was doing. Lifeline gave him a detailed status report. Psyche Out listened quietly for several minutes before popping a new question.

"And how are _you_ doing?" he asked. Lifeline gave the man a questioning look. He wasn't the one lying unconscious in an infirmary. Psyche Out didn't acknowledge the unspoken question. He continued to stare up at the sky, as if he'd only remarked on the weather.

"I'm fine," Ed replied finally.

"Really."

Psyche Out's deadpanned response made it clear that he didn't believe the medic. Ed was starting to wonder if he was the man's scheduled "patient" before Beach Head. He rather hoped not. Then again, the medic couldn't blame the man for trying to do his job or even just trying to be good friend.

"Hawk was shot and Mutant Registration passed," Lifeline responded after a moment. "How do you think I feel?"

"Frustrated, alone, angry….all things that are perfectly normal to feel," the other man answered. "Pacifist or not."

Kenneth always could read him like a book. Still, Ed wasn't sure if his friend really understood the extent of his feelings. Psyche Out wasn't the one who was going to have to carry around a little card, like he was some criminal. He wasn't the one that was a walking powerhouse with abilities that he didn't want.

"Ed?"

Lifeline suddenly realized that he'd been lost in his own thoughts. The medic sighed and continued to stare stubbornly up at the sky. Usually he was far more cooperative with the man, understanding how frustrating it was to deal with uncooperative patients. At the moment, however, he didn't feel like discussing any of the inner turmoil he felt.

His father ought to be damn happy about the new Registration law. Ed felt his ire spike. He blinked his eyes a moment later and pushed down the bitterness he still felt towards his estranged father. Why had that of all things come up?

"Nothing," Ed replied.

"That's the second time you've lied to me," Psyche Out pointed out carefully. "That's not like you."

Lifeline gave a frustrated sigh and sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, suddenly realizing that he hadn't slept much in the last couple of days. Ed strongly considered flying away and finding another place that was quiet. However, that would be running away and he didn't want to rudely brush off Psyche Out. The man was just trying to help.

"What am I supposed to say?" Ed asked tiredly. "There's not exactly anything I can do about any of it right now."

"Ed…" the other man said after a moment, "You don't really want to be a mutant, do you?"

"That's not…." Lifeline sputtered. He was fine with being a mutant. It was just…"It's…it's my powers. You think I like having the ability to crush pretty much anything in our arsenal? I'm a medic, I heal. And…"

"And everyone thinks you should use your powers offensively," Psyche Out finished. "Ed, I don't pretend to understand what it's like to have your abilities. I can't understand. I can tell you though that it doesn't make you any less of a medic just because you could probably go toe to toe with Miss Marvel or Thor if you wanted."

"Not really," Ed replied dryly. "I've been forced to train with Thor a couple of times. He handed my ass to me both times."

"He's a trained warrior with centuries of experience, of course he did," the other Joe chuckled. "And it's not like you like fighting anyway."

"No…I don't," Ed sighed. "I don't get why people can't accept that."

"People like who?" Psyche Out probed. "I'm guessing not any of the Joes, they already know you won't even if they want you to fight." Ed sighed again, slightly irked that the blonde soldier was trying to draw him out. He was right, of course. Some of the Joes continued to bitch about him not having used his abilities in the past or now to fight. However, since Ed had proven willing to use his mutant powers in nonviolent ways, the complaints weren't as harsh as they'd been.

"Some of the X-Men and Avengers don't….understand," Lifeline finally answered.

Not that he knew most of the Avengers that well, of course, but Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Hank Pym at least seemed to understand and didn't push him too much. Peter Parker, however, was having trouble accepting Lifeline's pacifism. Spiderman kept insisting that with "great power comes great responsibility." Even though the two men generally got along, they differed as to what "great responsibility" meant. Peter thought he should be more proactive with his abilities while Ed firmly believed that restraint was the answer.

Besides, Ed also had a bit of a problem with superhero vigilante justice. While he would easily admit that there were certain things that only superpowers could handle, Lifeline felt that the police and military were in place for a reason.

"Let me guess," Psyche Out said dryly. "You and Spiderman had another philosophical debate that ended in an argument." Lifeline sighed in reply. He honestly liked Parker and wanted to be friends with him. He just wished Peter would stop trying to push him into the superhero business.

"Ed," his friend said after a moment. "You've had a month's leave. Have you gone home even once?"

Lifeline didn't reply, as he knew Psyche Out probably already knew the answer. Ed didn't exactly have a good relationship with his father, but he still tried to maintain one with his sister and "foster mother." He'd been lucky that the mother of a friend had taken him into her home after his father had kicked him out. Ed still felt guilty that he'd left his little sister to be raised by their father. Then again, their father had always harbored a dislike for his eldest child for some reason, even before he'd discovered that he was a mutant. While Stephanie had gotten the occasional verbal abuse, for the most part, the eldest Steen had been relatively caring towards her. Ed had never understood why.

"You should go visit your sister," Psyche Out suggested. "Who knows when you may get another opportunity?"

He was right, again, damn him. Between his military obligations and the recent government crackdown on mutants, Ed knew that he might not see his sister and her family for a while. He should probably pay his foster mother a visit as well.

"You're right," Ed admitted. "I'll call her in a bit and head over there." He had a few days left of his leave. He should probably at least spent two of them back home in Seattle.

"Good," Psyche Out told him. "You want to grab some lunch first? I'll need the calories to deal with my next appointment."

"I knew it," Ed accused mildly. "I _was_ on your list today."

Psyche Out grinned at him and made a _'tsk tsk'_ sound. The medic rolled his eyes and accepted it with a sigh. Kenneth was just doing his job, infuriating as it sometimes was.

"Never mind," Lifeline sighed. "Hank and Jubilee introduced me to a good Thai place. You want to go there?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

_Utah._

Charlie Iron Knife quietly studied him out of the corner of his eyes. On the far side of the large, metal workshop, a stoic man sat surrounded by machines. The mutant known as Forge had barely spoken with any of the Joes since their arrival, other than to give them some instructions from time to time. Clutch had muttered during lunch that he could probably get more conversation out of Low Light.

Spirit went back to helping Dial Tone with some wiring. The tracker honestly didn't know why he'd been ordered to Utah to help with construction work. If it was simple grunt work, he could understand, but since Zartan had broken his left arm, Spirit was physically less able to do much work. Seeing as he wasn't a specialist in mechanics or computers, Charlie didn't see why his presence had any significance. However, he was a soldier and that meant you didn't argue with orders.

It wouldn't be until the end of the day that he finally had an inkling of why he'd been assigned to Utah. Spirit had been suspecting that it had something to do with Forge, but he'd been hoping he'd been wrong. If they'd assigned him just because Forge was also a Native American, Charlie was going to be angry. The Joes were better than that and never once had anyone made assumptions based on his ancestry. Well, okay, a few times, but Spirit had deliberately instigated those times as a way to amuse himself.

They were just finishing up dinner with Forge suddenly appeared to Charlie's right. The mutant looked at him once before indicating the door.

"Walk with me."

Spirit abandoned his tray to be cleaned up later. The mutant's tone had been empty of any emotion or hint of what he wanted. Charlie followed after the man, not knowing if he should be irritated or curious. Deciding simply to hear what the man wanted first before deciding whether it was anything to be irked over, Spirit said nothing.

When they were about two hundred yards from the small encampment, Forge came to a halt. The mutant crossed his arms and regarded Spirit with a feigned look of disinterest. Charlie politely waited for the man to say something. Finally, after a long moment, Forge shrugged and held out his hand.

"Give me your hand," he ordered bluntly. Charlie pushed down a twinge of annoyance. Forge had absolutely no tact at all. He was beginning to wonder if the man had _any_ social skills.

"Why?" Spirit asked suspiciously. He wasn't doing anything until he knew why. Trust only went so far. Forge raised an eyebrow before muttering under his breath.

"Let me guess, no one told you," Forge asked. Not understanding what the man meant, Spirit shook his head no. The mutant now looked distinctly grumpy and even went so far as to cast a glare back at the building. He sighed a moment later.

"You're a shaman, right?" Forge asked. Spirit nodded, wondering what this was all about.

"Can you do magic?" the man asked a moment later. Charlie stared at him. Magic? What the hell was he talking about?

"I'll take that as a no," Forge said dryly. The man smacked his head and muttered a curse. "I swear, you're a shaman but you've had _no_ magic training? I was forced to learn some when I was a kid."

"What's this all about? Are you a shaman too?" Spirit asked. He was feeling rather out of the loop and he didn't like it. Charlie was a rather patient and understanding person, but he planned to have words with Duke later about this.

Forge muttered under his breath before explaining that he'd been trained as a shaman as a teenager, but had left all that behind him. The mutant apparently no longer practiced any magic or shamanism, at least when he could avoid it.

"Magic runs in most shamanic lines," the mutant inventor began to explain reluctantly. "Fury thought that you might have some latent magic running around inside of you. He and Hawk wanted me to find out if that's true." He paused a moment before continuing. "You're lucky that Fury owes me a favor. I don't want anything to do with magic. I'll test you for it, but that's it."

Spirit felt his heart beat slightly faster. Magic? He'd seen many strange things in his life. He'd had visions that came true, even. But magic? While Charlie believed in things like spirits and was respectful of his people's traditional folklore, magic was stretching even his limits of believability. Of course, he did live in a world where superpowers existed, so maybe magic did exist.

"Put your hand out," Forge ordered again. He seemed very impatient, so Spirit finally complied.

"You could say 'please,' you know," Charlie mildly chided him. He didn't know if it was Forge's personality or his past experience as a sergeant, but the man seemed to like giving orders. Forge, however, blinked a moment before comprehension sunk in.

"Oh," was all he said. "….Please?"

Aaand maybe it was just Forge's apparent lack of people skills. Having worked for years alongside people like Deep Six, Low Light, and Beach Head, Spirit knew not to push the issue and to just accept it. Some people were just naturally dense when it came to social conventions.

And seeing that Forge probably spent more time around machines than people, Spirit could forgive him for his bluntness.

Charlie watched as the other man's hand hovered over his outstretched hand. A warm feeling began to spread over his hand and up his arm. Long experience with unexpected situations prevented him from jumping when a crackle of light began to spark between their hands.

"Is that…" Spirit's question went unasked as he continued to stare their hands. The light grew brighter and began to pulse like a heart. It shimmered blue and then violet before it finally disappeared with a 'poof.'

"That was you," Forge told him. "All I did was nudge and then control it, but that was your magic. You've got a latent ability, all right." Spirit held up his good hand and stared at it. His fingers still tingled from the warm energy that had floated above them. A twinge of excitement shot through him.

Spirit eagerly looked at the other man. He suddenly wanted to learn everything. The soldier had no idea what he was a capable of, but it was certainly things he'd never imagined himself being able to do. Forge, however, gave him a negative shake of his head.

"I'm only a novice when it comes to magic," the other man told him. "And I'm not keen about learning more. If you wish to learn, then I advise seeking instruction from either Shaman of Alpha Flight or Dr. Strange."

"But…" Spirit struggled to not push the issue, especially since the other man seemed adamantly opposed to teaching him. His struggle failed a moment later.

"Can't you at least teach me the basics?" Charlie asked politely. Surely there was no problem with that? Now that he knew magic was real and that he could potentially control it, Spirit didn't want to waste any time.

"I said no," Forge responded sharply. "I promised I'd test you. That's all."

The Cheyenne mutant stalked off back towards the metal building that was currently serving as the Pit. Spirit sighed heavily and followed after the man. He'd only asked a simple question, but yet he'd managed to piss the mutant off. Charlie wondered why magic was such a prickly subject for the other man.

Whatever the reason, Spirit realized that he would have to step lightly around the issue. He was going to be working alongside Forge for the time being. Perhaps after he figured the obstinate man out, perhaps even befriended him, Forge might be willing to teach him something.

Besides, Charlie had no idea who Shaman or Doctor Strange were. Even if he did, it was unlikely that he would be able to take time off from his duties to go train with either of them.

When he arrived back inside, Forge was irritably working away at a machine in the far corner of the building. Spirit wisely ignored the man while he cleaned up his mess tray. He went back outside to help Dusty map out the bits of ground they would begin tunneling into tomorrow.

"Pleasant guy, isn't he?" Dusty asked him, handing him a measuring tape. "What'd he want with you?" Spirit hesitated a moment before explaining everything. Since Duke hadn't seen fit to forewarn him or order him to keep quiet about it, Charlie saw no reason to not tell his teammate. Dusty paused in his work long enough to stare at him.

"Magic?" the desert trooper asked. "So…you're a sorcerer or something?"

"I suppose," Spirit shrugged. "At least I could be. Forge refuses to teach me though."

"His loss," Dusty shrugged. "I think you'd make a great student." He bent down in the sand and pointed towards the northeast. "Here, I'll hold this end. I need you to walk that way with it. We need to mark out the entrance points with tiny flags. We'll replace them with small lights afterwards."

"Why lights?" Spirit asked. His teammate explained that flags would be visible from the air if anyone was spying on them. Tiny lights at least would mark the locations and could be turned off and covered up when not in use. Forge was apparently building a holographic projector to hide their work, but it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

Charlie stepped back with the tape measure and helped Dusty to mark out the digging site. It took them nearly two hours, even with Forge's blueprints to guide them, by which time the sun was starting to set in the distance.

"What's he like?" Dusty asked when they were done. He wiped sweat off his brow. "Forge, I mean."

"Somewhere in the Low Light vicinity of communicational ability and the Beach Head level of social ineptness, though not as bad as either of them," Spirit answered dryly. "It's only been a day so far, though. He may surprise us yet."

"Well….the X-Men and Avengers vouch for him," Dusty shrugged. "Hawk wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't a decent guy at heart. It'll probably take time for Forge to warm up to us."

"You're probably right," Spirit admitted. Now finished with the day's work, he and his fellow teammate drank some water and admired the brilliant desert sunset together. Whatever the future held for either of them and the rest of the Joes, they'd already survived up to this point. They could survive whatever else life threw at them.

"Nice sunset, huh?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Is this it?" Mr. Sinister looked down at the cryotube. He was currently standing with Dr. Mindbender in one of the latter man's secret storage facilities. Cobra Commander had no idea what was stored here, or even that the two men were here at all.

"Yes," Dr. Mindbender replied. The Cobra scientist bent over and wiped away some of the fog on the glass to reveal the contents inside. Sinister bent his head slightly to examine the genetically engineered corpse of Serpentor. His fingers itched to dissect the body and examine the DNA.

"Good," Sinister replied. "Load up the specimens and all your data. We have much work to do."

Mindbender jumped to obey. The man made a good underling and research assistant. Sinister smiled while the scientist and a few specially chosen Cobra agents prepared the contents of Mindbender's hidden lab for transport. An hour later, he was happily engaged in what he did best. Research.

Dr. Mindbender threw a little fit at first when Sinister began to cut open the corpse. A nudge of the man's mind put him back in his place. The Cobra scientist began to help him with the process without a shred of complaint. Soon, Mindbender was just as eager as he was.

Sinister would spend the next few days examining the results. Nathaniel Essex began to search for a way to incorporate Serpentor's genetic material into his own projects.

Ah…progress.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the slow updates. My 'real life' has been hectic for the last few months, but it's finally slowing down. Also, Short Fuze's visions contain foreshadowing for both this story and a sequel I hope to do. _


	31. Uninvited Guests

**Silence**  
_Chapter 31:_ _Uninvited Guests_

_Sunday morning. Seattle._

"And so we come to the story of the man born blind. As Jesus and his disciples were walking, they asked him 'Rabbi, who sinned, this man or his parents, that he was born blind?"

Lifeline stood silently in the back of the church, angling himself so the man on the pulpit couldn't see him. At the front of the church, lecturing on sin and redemption, was his "father"…the man responsible for not only siring him, but mentally and physically abusing him before finally kicking him out of the house at the first sign of his son's mutant powers. Edwin Steen had only been twelve at the time.

"Jesus answered, 'Neither he nor his parents sinned; it is so that the works of God might be made visible through him…"

Funny, his father said the words, but didn't seem to understand them. The elder Steen was remarkably blind to the moral of the story he was preaching. Rather than seeing mutant abilities as God's will, the man chose to see them as the work of Satan.

Edwin, of course, hadn't realized just how anti mutant his father was until his sister had reluctantly told him a bad piece of news. His father was involved with the Friends of Humanity, an anti-mutant hate group that was one of the largest lobbyists behind the Mutant Registration Act.

The medic cast his eyes around his father's church. There were probably other members of the Friends of Humanity sitting in the church pews, learning how to be good "Christians", if the word could actually be applied to them.

"So must we too, accept God's will in all things, the good and the bad," his father preached. "So that his light might shine on the world."

The hypocrisy made Edwin sick to his stomach. The GI Joe medic turned and walked quietly out of the church. He didn't care if his father saw him or not. If Edwin was willing to admit it, deep down he hoped that his father _did_ see him leave. Lifeline was a pacifist, but he wasn't a saint. He somewhat took pleasure in sullying his father's church with his mutant presence.

Besides, even though he considered himself a Christian, Lifeline couldn't stay in his father's church another moment. He'd done his filial duty of at least finding his father. Lifeline felt rather nauseous about it. It had taken years for him to even work up the courage to look at the man from a distance. His sister, Stephanie, had attempted to play the mediator between them, but had given up after several disastrous efforts.

He walked for several blocks to clear his head. Psyche Out had suggested that the medic return home, but now Ed was questioning the wisdom of that. He had only been home for barely a day and it _was_ nice to visit his sister. However…

Was Seattle really his home?

An ambulance siren blared in the distance, reminding Lifeline of when he'd worked as a paramedic in the city. Despite his long bouts of absences, the city continued to move on without him. Life went on. It suddenly struck Ed that even though he considered Seattle his home in a sense, the only "place" he'd ever really considered home was with the Joes. Even then, it had been a struggle at first to be accepted because of his beliefs, which had left him as a bit of an outsider, and now his mutant abilities had further strained that. The Joes were growing more accustomed to having mutants in their ranks, but the sheer power of Lifeline's mutation made many of them wary.

Even Psyche Out had expressed mild concern that Lifeline's powers could potentially make him lose touch with his "humanity" or alienate him. Ed was secretly grateful for having met the X-Men and the Avengers. Among them, he was just another person who happened to have superpowers. When there were people like Jean Grey, Rogue, Quicksilver, Miss Marvel, and Thor, the medic felt that there was nothing particularly special about himself when he was with them.

Lifeline mused that the world he lived in now was a completely different one that the one he had grown up in. Of course, that world hadn't entirely been "normal" either.

His pocket vibrated. Lifeline looked at it a moment before pulling out his cell phone to see that his caller was Dr. Donald Blake, the alter ego of Thor. The medical doctor, who oddly shared many of Lifeline's pacifistic ideas in his mortal form, reminded Ed of another scheduled training session with Thor after he answered the phone.

The irony of it made Lifeline shake his head slightly.

"Of course," Edwin told the man. "I'm in Seattle at the moment visiting my sister, so…"

"_Ah,"_ Blake replied. There was a pause before the man continued. Lifeline often wondered how the Thor/Blake dynamic worked. Was it two personalities in his head, or was only one in control at a time? _"Well…Thor and I would be happy to come your way."_

Wait a…what? Lifeline knew he was faster than the god of thunder, even if not necessarily stronger, plus he didn't need a hammer to fly. It made more sense for him to go back to New York for the unwanted training session that Scarlett and Snake Eyes had inflicted on him.

"That's not necessary," Lifeline answered quickly. "Thor doesn't need to…"

"_Nonsense,"_ the man replied. _"Neither Thor nor I have ever been to Seattle. Besides, Hawkeye's been even more annoying since Storm Shadow bested him in that archery contest. That's all Clint keeps talking about, so…"_

"So you want an excuse to get out of the Avengers mansion," Ed finished, sighing. Deciding not to be impolite and argue the issue, the medic reluctantly accepted it. After all, it was Sunday, so it would be unchristian to say that the man (men?) couldn't come to Seattle. Again, Lifeline recognized the irony of being a good "Christian" when dealing with a Norse "god" who had invited himself to Seattle.

When they finally hung up, Lifeline belatedly realized that he should ask Stephanie if the Avenger could come to dinner. His lips twitched up in amusement at the thought. The world he was living in now certainly was a different world than the one he had grown up in.

* * *

_Florida Everglades_

Swamp, he was knee deep in swamp. Muddy water clung to him as Short Fuze waded around a clump of sawgrass. The mutant warily eyed a couple of alligators that were lazily floating a mere twelve yards away. They were much too close for his comfort, even though any of the three other mutants he was with were, without a doubt, far deadlier. It didn't help that Gambit had to occasionally offer commentary as to how exactly one would cook alligator.

"…so you just t'row a bit of cayenne pepper and rosemary on dem 'gator tails, then toss dem babies on de grill and…"

Short Fuze hid a sigh of relief when Beach Head and Bishop both shot glares at the Cajun and warned him to shut his mouth. Gambit shrugged his shoulders, but complied. As much as the man seemed to love the topic of cooking, he could occasionally shut up when necessary. Occasionally.

"They've definitely come this way," Beach Head said quietly. The ranger had his eyes closed, probably searching for a telepathic sign. "Ah kin feel the stink of Dreadnok, plus Ah just caught a memory of Roadpig's."

"Anything useful?" Bishop asked. The largest man kept a visual lookout while they talked. Beach Head gave a slight shake of his head.

"No, but it does prove that they're active around here," Wayne Sneeden continued. He nodded his head towards the west and added, "Ah kin feel a large group of people in that direction. Ah think it's them, but we ain't close enough for me to tell who they are yet."

"So, what's the plan?" Short Fuze asked. He caught himself before adding, _'Please tell me we have a plan.'_ However, the sergeant major cast him a glare anyway. Wayne silently rebuked him with the empathic version of _'Of course I have a plan, you damned pogue.'_ Short Fuze rubbed his temple in an attempt to clear away his sudden headache.

"We'll split up," Beach Head replied. He levitated a clump of mud and roughly shaped it into a building. They didn't know exactly what the Dreadnok hideout looked like, but based on Short Fuze's visions and the terrain, they had made an educated guess. The ranger pointed to one end of the model compound.

"Gambit and I will enter from the southwest," Beach Head continued. "While you and Bishop come in from the northeast. Between my telepathy and Short Fuze's abilities, it's best that we split up."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, as the two Joes were the ones with the long range perception. Short Fuze briefly wondered why the ranger had paired himself with Remy LeBeau, especially since he liked to complain about the Cajun. However, as much as the two men mocked each other, they actually seemed to make a good team. Beach Head, regardless of what he actually thought about the X-Man, was a professional. He knew how to take advantage of strengths and weaknesses. Besides…Short Fuze wasn't one to argue with a Top.

"Understood," Short Fuze replied, immediately sliding into combat mode. He was a Joe and this was just another mission. Well, except for the fact that he was on an all mutant team and that one man was a former thief while another was from the future. That, plus…

A brief image of an unconscious Hawk floated into his mind. Short Fuze clenched his fists and hardened his resolve. Zartan was going to pay dearly for what he'd done. That was what he told himself, anyway. A sliver of one of his recent visions popped back into his memory. In his mind, he could see Zartan and Storm Shadow fighting back to back. Arrows flew from their fingers while a battle raged around them.

There was a snap of Beach Head's neck when he jerked his head around to stare at the other Joe. Short Fuze hid a groan. He hadn't told the ranger about his other visions. Now, however, Wayne Sneeden was staring at him with piercing intensity. The mortar soldier had the unpleasant sensation of his mind being cracked open like an egg.

"_You should have told me about everything,"_ Beach Head silently rebuked him. _"I don't care if Zartan was only in one of those visions. The fact that he was…and was alive, possibly changes things."_

Short Fuze sighed, but reluctantly admitted that the other man was right. To be fair, both of them had been so caught up in revenge that the mortar soldier hadn't even thought to relate the rest of his visions. Now, however….

_A tall, raven haired man stood next to Cobra Commander. Green eyes flashed mischievously in his face while the mysterious man silently laughed at Short Fuze. _

"_Not now,"_ Beach Head told him. _"We'll talk about the rest later. For now, we have to get Zartan. Besides, for all we know, what you saw are just 'possible' futures. Bishop said this timeline has already changed from the one he knows," _the ranger silently reminded him._ "I think it's safe to say that what you saw are just possibilities."_

Gambit interrupted them with a loud cough. The Cajun gave them a knowing look, but didn't ask if they were having a private conversation. Bishop also seemed to suspect it, but didn't ask. Even though the man hadn't been happy about being dragged along, Lucas Bishop had since 'fallen into rank' and was following Beach Head's commands without any argument.

"Okay, let's go," Beach Head told everyone. "We'll meet up in the compound."

* * *

_Utah_

Forge quietly tinkered with a piece of machinery while a couple of Joes chattered nearby. So far the new Pit was coming along, with new upgrades planned to give it more offensive and defensive power than the old base. The equipment he was currently working on was a carbon dioxide micro generator that could more efficiently power the base, plus it produced oxygen as a byproduct. He prided himself on building things that were environmentally conscious.

"_So…uh…has Forge talked to anyone?"_ One of the Joes whispered quietly. It was Breaker, if Forge remembered right. There was a pop of chewing gum as the man continued to talk quietly with Lady Jaye. _"I mean…beyond explaining things and giving orders?"_

The Cheyenne mutant pointedly ignored the conversation. People tired him out. Machines? They made so much more sense. Machines only did what they were programmed to do. It was people that took them and made them do horrible or illogical things. They couldn't discriminate, back talk, or exclude you. They were just there.

It wasn't that all people were like that, of course. Forge himself had good friends and associates. That still didn't change the fact that he found it time consuming and tiring if it was a social engagement with more than two people. Besides…he'd never been one to make friends easily.

Psyche Out had tried to examine him and get the mutant to talk about his issues and supposed PTSD, but Forge had told him to fuck off. He wasn't a Joe. Forge had passed the psyche exam for the contractor position. There was no other reason for the Joes' shrink to pester him further, as far as he was concerned.

"_Any reason that he keeps refusing to train Spirit?"_ Breaker asked 'quietly.' His female companion gave a shrug. Forge cast a brief glare in their direction and debated chucking his wrench at them, but decided against it. It wasn't a good enough excuse to possibly damage one of his tools, especially his favorite wrench…even though his refusal to teach Iron Knife wasn't any of their damned business.

Besides, Psyche Out might interpret wrench throwing as him having inner anger issues.

Stupid, nosy shrink.

"_Uh…Breaker?"_ Lady Jaye murmured quietly. _"I'm pretty sure Forge can hear you…and he's not too happy."_ As if to emphasize that the female Joe was correct, Forge very purposefully banged loudly on a nonessential part of the tiny generator. Breaker jumped slightly.

The male Joe shut his mouth for a long while and worked silently on the Pit's new communication system. Forge felt grateful at first, but then started to feel slightly annoyed and out of place by the awkward silence. He reached out and flipped some music on. Johnny Cash's voice immediately filled the silence, making him feel a little more at ease.

The day seemed to drag on. Forge supervised the installation of some new equipment and installed the holographic projector to hide their work at the Pit. He sat through a dull meeting with Duke and spoke briefly with Tony Stark over the phone. The Avenger was apparently planning to visit them the next day to help contribute to the new base.

Forge reflected on his decision to help out GI Joe. He had been hesitant at first, as he'd very nearly had his fill of dealing with government bureaucracy and corrupt military officials. The fact that the government had just passed Mutant Registration didn't help either.

However…Nick Fury and Charles Xavier had both vouched for Hawk and the Joes. There were also mutants serving openly on the team, despite opposition from certain people in the Department of Defense. The Cheyenne mutant would also have to be blind if he didn't notice the threat posed by the combined power of Cobra and Hydra.

"_Hawk's a one of a kind," Fury had told him. "They don't make generals like him anymore. If you give him a reason to trust you and if you have his back, he'll charge into the gates of hell for you. That's the kind of man Clayton Abernathy is. I trust him completely…and I don't say that about many people." _

And Cobra had very nearly assassinated that man. The would be assassin hadn't even been a mutant, although he was possibly a mutate, from what Forge had heard. Zartan had managed to get past a base full of SHIELD agents and Joes, plus the few mutants serving on the Helicarrier.

No, Forge knew he had made the right choice to take on this job. Regardless of how irked he was at being asked to test Iron Knife for magic, he had done it as a favor to Nick. As long as no one expected him to actually teach the Joe, who seemed nice enough, Forge was quite happy to build things and contribute to the cause his own way.

Besides…if the military was willing to provide him with additional tools and supplies that he didn't have to pay for himself, who was he to argue? As long as he got to tinker and build, Forge was happy.

"Hey, that looks cool, what're you working on?"

Forge looked up, somewhat displeased that his train of thought had been disrupted. A dark haired Joe was looking at him with a curious, lopsided grin. He had an unshaven look, which Forge knew would never pass in a normal military unit, and was covered in grease and engine oil. What was this one's name again?

"A micro generator," Forge answered, figuring he should be polite. Besides, it was a reasonable question. He held up the fist sized piece of machinery. "It produces oxygen as a byproduct. This will also produce enough power to run the whole base, but I'm going to build two more as backup."

The man scratched his head a moment. Forge finally put a name to the face. Clutch. If he remembered right, the man was a driver and a mechanic for the Joes.

Clutch finally bent over to peer at the nearly finished generator. The man honestly seemed intrigued by it.

"Could it boost the performance of a multi-fuel Cat in one of our VAMPs?" Clutch asked. "Those Cat engines are great, but better on power than performance, you know what I mean?" Forge nodded his head, completely understanding. The military's deuce and half trucks and armored vehicles all ran on multi-fuel engines.

He remembered from his own days in Vietnam that he'd often gotten irked at the vehicles they'd been issued. Forge hadn't quite realized at that point that his innate gifts with mechanics were a mutation, though he had suspected something. He'd once modified a captured Vietcong gun truck into a light tank, which had left his first unit in awe.

"This will do more than boost the performance of the Cats," Forge replied. "I can modify this slightly into an engine and completely replace the current ones. It will be faster, more powerful, and more efficient."

Clutch looked positively elated. He kneeled down and scrutinized the tiny generator. The driver poked at it slightly with curiosity.

"How does it work?" Clutch asked eagerly, poking at the machine again. "I mean, I know you said it produces oxygen, but how does it operate?" Forge hesitated a moment before answering the man honestly.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," he replied. The Joe gave him a confused look, so Forge went on to explain his mutant powers. "I can create any machine I want, all it requires is imagination. That's how my powers work," the mutant explained. "However, I often have to disassemble and reassemble my creations to figure out the principles behind it. I can also identify how any machine works or can potentially work just by looking at it."

His mutant powers confused people sometimes. While Tony Stark could create things too, he had to work them out step by step while that process somehow took place subconsciously within Forge's own mind. His technological prowess was much more instinctive than it was theoretical.

"That's….fucking awesome!" the other man exclaimed. Forge blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that response. However, Clutch looked positively giddy at the thought.

"You….really?" the mutant asked, not quite sure what to say. He was even less sure how to respond to the look of envy on the other man's face.

"Of course!" Clutch responded, poking the generator again. "Are you kidding? I'd love to have a power like that! To hell with telepathy and super strength…I'd take a superhuman ability to invent any day if I had a choice of powers."

To his surprise, Forge found himself relaxing. The other man's unexpected enthusiasm was beginning to rub off on him a bit. The two men spent the next half hour chatting about military trucks, engines, and weapons. They also spent a fair amount of time complaining about inconsiderate jerks who routinely ruined their precious machines and then brushed off the mechanics who took care of the said machines.

"And it's like 'Hey Clutch, so sorry we totally destroyed the transmission in three vehicles and blew up another truck, get them fixed by tonight, would you?' Are you fucking kidding me?" the Joe ranted, waving his arms theatrically. "I mean, those guys wouldn't even _have_ a working fleet if not for us!"

They were still on the topic of inconsiderate jerks when they walked over to the cooler to get more water. There might have been some stares at the sight of Clutch and the normally taciturn Forge chattering away like a couple of school boys.

"Exactly," Forge replied, enjoying the chance to vent his frustrations with someone else who understood them. "I had once spent a _whole day_ upgrading the Blackbird and the X-Men destroyed it in less than three minutes the next day! And don't get me started on Wolverine; he has a bad habit of sticking his claws into things I've built when he's pissed."

That irked him like nothing else. It had gotten to the point that Forge was in the process of trying to Wolverine proof his stuff. God damned Canadian. He had been so pissed the last time that Logan had destroyed something that Forge had actually used his magic to zap the Canadian's ass out of the X-Men's hangar and face first into a cow pasture.

"See, see?" Clutch asked. "I HATE it when people do that! It's like…hey, I worked hard on this for you, treat it well and…..fuck….now it's destroyed."

The two men continued on their rant, oblivious to the fact that Duke was sighing heavily at the exchange. The top sergeant watched as they disappeared inside the temporary motor pool. While he was pleased that Forge had finally opened up to someone, the top sergeant hadn't expected that the first person would be Clutch. In retrospect, Duke was forced to admit that Forge had more in common with Clutch and Covergirl, in some ways, than the rest of them.

Duke turned his head when he noticed that Spirit had now joined him. The two of them watched and listened as two very enthusiastic men began to play around with a VAMP engine in the motor pool. Clutch revved the engine a few times before he and Forge popped open the hood to peer inside.

"He still won't teach you, will he?" Duke asked the other man. Spirit shook his head.

"He seemed very angry the first time I'd asked," the tracker answered. "I think it's unwise to ask Forge again at the moment…at least not until I know him better." Duke nodded his head in agreement. The top sergeant didn't know the whole back story, but Professor Xavier had mentioned that Forge had stopped practicing magic after a bad experience with it in Vietnam.

There was a sudden clatter from the motor pool when a tool fell on the floor, drawing Duke out of his thoughts.

"Seriously, Forge, we can just as easily make it go twice as fast!" Clutch shouted over the sound of the engine. Rock music was now blaring in the background.

Spirit and Duke looked at each other. There was a similar expression of wary dismay on each of their faces as the two mech heads continued to play around in the motor pool. Forge said something in reply, which Duke didn't catch.

"Five times?" Clutch shouted gleefully. "You can make it go five times faster? And it won't blow up?"

There was an audible groan from Spirit, which was echoed by Duke. It wasn't that either man was unhappy with more technologically advanced armored vehicles, but there were possible downsides to that happening.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Duke sighed. "Please tell them that I don't want to hear any explosions." As if on cue, there was a loud crash as something went awry. Forge could be heard yelling _'It's fine, it's fine, just let me adjust the fuel intake…'_

"With all due respect," Spirit replied uneasily, staring in the men's direction. "I don't really want to go near them at the moment."

"Understood," Duke replied. "If Clutch and Forge blow themselves up, it's their own fault. They had just better not take the rest of us with them."

Still oblivious to the fact that their fellow comrades were in fear for their lives, Forge and Clutch proceeded to dismantle a VAMP engine while the strains of a Bon Jovi song blasted in the background. Duke debated on whether or not to order the two men back to their previous duties, but decided against it. If Forge could increase the efficiency of their vehicles, he wasn't going to interrupt. The Cheyenne mutant was likely to tell him off anyway and remind him that 'he wasn't a Joe' and couldn't be ordered like one.

Besides, regardless of the potential migraines involved, the top sergeant wanted Forge on good terms with the Joes. Duke left the two men alone for now, who were both quite happy to tinker around with the VAMP.

* * *

_Xavier Institute of Higher Learning_

Flint gritted his teeth as he parked his car. Losing his temper wasn't going to help. However, he'd been woken up by a phone call that morning. Cyclops had informed him of a missing X-Men jet and four missing mutants…two of whom happened to be Joes. According to Scott Summers, the men had disabled the GPS tracker in the stolen jet.

As if he didn't have enough things to deal with, Beach Head had, of course, decided to give the warrant officer yet another headache to deal with. Hawk in a coma, GI Joe in transition, sharing a base with SHIELD…and now trying to track down an idiotic and annoying ranger.

Flint slammed the door of the borrowed government car shut and looked up at the X-Men's mansion. It wasn't that he didn't want to visit the school, but he had too many things on his plate at the moment. The warrant officer sighed and walked quickly up the steps to the school and let himself in. Three minutes later, he ran across another headache…this time in the form of an arrogant, blue prissy boy with wings.

"Hmph, what are _you_ doing here?" Warren Worthington III asked snidely. The blue mutant looked down his nose at him, further souring the warrant officer's mood. Flint bit back a snarl and felt totally justified in blaming Beach Head for Archangel's appearance as well.

"Funny, I thought I was welcome any time," Flint replied with equal snide. "You know…helping human-mutant relations and all that." The other man's face darkened slightly. Good. Even in his best moods, the Joe disliked Archangel and found him to be arrogant and full of himself. Flint had even less patience now to deal with the man.

"You here about Beach Head and the others?" the mutant asked. "Funny…you can't even keep track of the men under your command…" Flint flexed his fingers and felt his face warm up. Condescending blue peacock….

"They were under _my _command too, Warren," Scott Summers interrupted, coming up behind the man. The warrant officer felt a sudden flash of gratitude. He'd been two seconds away from strangling the blue mutant. Flint looked at Archangel, who was now fuming silently. The rich mutant opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and backed off.

Cyclops shook his head at the scene. The man may have rolled his eyes as well, but Flint didn't notice. The warrant officer cast one more dark look at the departing Archangel before turning his attention back to more important things.

"And I thought Logan and I didn't get along," Scott Summers shrugged. He gave Flint an apologetic look. "It's not that I expect everyone to_ like_ each other…but I wish the two of you would at least learn to tolerate each other enough to work together." Flint gave a snort in reply. He'd be willing to work with Worthington if the man didn't have a stick shoved up his ass.

Besides, as far as they knew, Xamot still had hypnotic control over the man…which meant Flint trusted him even less. The X-Men had found and removed the nanomachines that were allowing the Crimson Guardsman to communicate with Archangel, but Professor Xavier hadn't yet managed to break the hold. The telepaths were apparently able to detect and remove a hypnotic suggestion, but they couldn't remove the actual link between Xamot and Archangel.

Flint had been of the belief that Tomax had possessed the more powerful mutation. However, if _Charles Xavier_ wasn't able to remove Xamot's hold over Worthington, then the scarred twin's ability was more dangerous than he'd thought. The Joes were now concerned that Xamot may have infected others in GI Joe in the past, without any of them realizing it. For all they knew, the Corsican had members of Cobra under his control.

"Have you guys found our missing men yet?" Flint asked. He couldn't worry about Worthington or Xamot right now.

"The professor is in Cerebro at the moment, trying to locate them," Cyclops answered. "He knows that Beach Head and Short Fuze were upset about Hawk. So…"

"So… they might have gone after Zartan?" Flint finished. Cyclops nodded his head, causing the Joe to mutter a curse. He'd heard from Nick Fury that the ranger had been set on tracking down the Dreadnok and finishing the job. However, the SHIELD director had ordered Beach Head to settle down and finish his leave. If Sneeden had found a way to disobey an order, then….

Flint sighed. He disliked Wayne Sneeden, but he respected the man on a professional level. Beach Head was never reckless and he never disobeyed orders. This was out of the ordinary. The warrant officer, however, understood how angry the man was over Hawk's near death. He himself wanted to hunt Zartan down, but other duties came first.

"If the professor finds them," Flint said. "I can spare a few Joes to go on a search and 'drag their asses back' mission." And, of course, he was going to let Sneeden have it when he got back. The Joes had better ways to spend their manpower than chasing after a revenge seeking ranger and his companions.

"Understood," Scott Summers replied. "I'm already putting together a small team. Wolverine has insisted on going. Apparently he feels that he's the only one who can 'babysit' Gambit and the others." There was a small smirk on the man's face when he said that. Flint somehow doubted that Wolverine had phrased it exactly that way.

"Is that so?" Flint asked dryly. "I suppose I can send Storm Shadow along. He works well with Wolverine anyway and the Joes need to learn to how to work with both of them." Of course, the ninja was still recovering from some injuries, but the man claimed he was fine. Henry McCoy had also stated that the Arashikage ninja had recovered well with rest. That was good enough for Flint. He could send Snake Eyes, but he'd rather give Thomas Arashikage a trial run first.

Even though news of Storm Shadow's brainwashing was now common knowledge, that still didn't erase past memories of fighting against the ninja….not to mention memories of the soldiers he'd killed. Wolverine was still a stranger to most of the Joes, who only knew him through reputation. This would be a good 'training' mission for everyone involved. That, plus…Flint wouldn't lie, he had a satisfying image of the Canadian mutant and the ninja dragging a quartet of renegades back. Hopefully there would be some bruised egos and bodies involved.

Flint and Cyclops spent the next few minutes putting together the outlines of a mission while they waited for more information. When Charles Xavier finally informed them that he'd located the missing men in the Florida Everglades, the two men finished their planning. Twenty minutes later, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, and Low Light had joined them at the X-Mansion. Five minutes after that, the three Joes boarded the Blackbird with Wolverine, Psylocke, and Kitty Pryde.

The warrant officer rather hoped that Beach Head would come back with some bruises.

* * *

_Florida Everglades_

Beach Head crouched down in the swamp and closed his eyes. They were drawing nearer to the hideout. A hint of a fading memory flashed through his mind. It was Thrasher's memory of him plowing joyfully through the mud in his Thunder Machine. They were definitely at the right spot.

Ahead of them, looping around the opposite end of the compound, were Bishop and Short Fuze. Wayne didn't feel he had to worry about them working together. Both men had hot tempers, but they were also professional soldiers. The ranger didn't know much about Bishop's past, but he'd obviously had some kind of military training.

A soft 'flip' of a finger running through a deck of playing cards broke his concentration slightly. Gambit leaned casually against a tree trunk while he waited for the ranger to finish his empathic sweep.

"Don't worry, mon ami," the Cajun told him. "No one knows der way 'round a swamp like Gambit." Beach Head felt his lips twitch up slightly into a faint smirk.

"This ain't the bayou, Remy," the army ranger replied. "We're neck deep in Dreadnok territory." Gambit smiled charmingly and flipped through his playing cards again before pocketing them.

"Good 'ting I brought these, no?" the other man asked. "And since when do you call me 'Remy'?"

"Shut it, LeBeau," Wayne Sneeden barked. Gambit grinned cheekily and held a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Shh…dat's more like it, Grumpy Bear. Remy thought you was getting soft on him."

Beach Head hid a groan. The other man was infuriating as hell, but Wayne knew that he'd made a good decision with his choice of teams. Like it or not, he'd trained with Gambit enough to know how the other man fought. They could work well together, if necessary.

The two men spoke little after that, except in hushed whispers. The majority of Dreadnoks were idiots and Zartan was likely unconscious. However, that still left Zarana, Zandar, Buzzer, and Zartan's brat, Zanya. Zartan had likely invested in a good security system as well.

Wayne felt two men approach before he and Gambit heard them. The ranger held a hand up and both mutants froze. Gambit motioned at a clump of tangled bushes. Wasting no time, Beach Head ducked down behind the cover. He and Remy lay flat on the muddy ground and waited.

"….telling you, Thrasher, it's right strange it is. It's like the twins have gone bonkers, especially Xamot."

"I'm glad they've gone bonkers," Thrasher replied. He and Ripper walked obliviously through the swamp. Both Dreadnoks were munching on donuts. "Xamot at least took the stick out. Buzzer and Deadpool have actually gotten him to play poker with us a few times. He even asked me if he could see the new Thunder Machine."

"Yeah, I gotcha," the other Dreadnok replied. "And he and Weasel took apart Destro's engine. Me and Roadpig are wonderin' if we should buy 'em a beer for that. The new Xamot's a lot more fun. Tomax is still a prick though."

Beach Head and Gambit looked at each other. The ranger pondered what they should do. They could knock out the two men, which could potentially alert everyone to their presence. Then again, they _were _Dreadnoks and it would entirely be possible that they got drunk and passed out.

The Cajun mutant made a hand chopping motion with his hand and Wayne shook his head with a smirk. He had a better way, one that Jean Grey had taught him. Beach Head concentrated on the two Dreadnok minds, which were wonderfully simplistic. He inserted a couple of empathic suggestions.

Thrasher yawned suddenly and blinked his eyes. Ripper swayed unsteadily on his feet while he also cracked a yawn.

"Hey, Ripper, I'm feelin' ready for nap…" Thrasher fell on his face a moment later, fast asleep. There was a loud squelch as Ripper's body also hit the ground. After being certain that no one else was there, Beach Head and Gambit silently exited their hiding spot.

"Would have been more fun to hit dem," Gambit complained quietly. "Dat's okay though." The Cajun bent down and dragged Thrasher's body over to Ripper. The X-Man hummed softly to himself while he rearranged the slumbering Dreadnoks. Thrasher's head was placed on Ripper's chest, tucked just under his chin. The larger man's arms were placed around Thrasher so that they looked like two lovers taking a nap. Beach Head covered his mouth to muffle a sudden snort of laughter.

He'd been planning to ditch the men in the weeds, but this was better. Wayne telekinetically unzipped Ripper's pants and pulled them off. Catching on to the fun, Gambit cheerfully removed some of Thrasher's clothing. Beach Head levitated the clothing up into the trees, until they were well out of sight and reach. The Cajun snickered quietly and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"How long until they wake up?" Gambit whispered. Beach Head smirked back.

"About five hours or so. You don't happen to have a camera, do you?"

Gambit cheerfully produced a small camera from one of his pockets. The Cajun snapped a few pictures before the two men finally crept away. Wayne felt immensely pleased with himself. His mood improved when they finally found the Dreadnok compound. It was covered with camouflage, making it difficult to spot through the trees and from the air.

It was the Cajun who spotted the infrared perimeter beams. Despite Beach Head's long experience as a ranger and a Joe, he was only able to locate the security system after Remy showed him where it was. As much as Wayne might bitch about Gambit's past life as a crook, the man's skills were handy to have.

"_Ohhh….."_

Gambit's whispered intake of breath drew the ranger's attention. He turned his head slightly to see what the Cajun was staring at, which happened to be a trio of motorcycles. Remy's eyes were fixed longingly on one of the three.

Wayne wagged his finger at the other man and muttered a 'no.' The X-Man stubbornly shook his head in disagreement. In a mixture of bad sign language and lip reading, Gambit conveyed his intention to steal the bike.

"_You already have a motorcycle,"_ Beach Head mouthed, growing slightly annoyed at the delay. _"You're not stealing it." _He really wished that the X-Man wasn't immune to telepathy. It would make it so much easier to communicate silently.

"_It's for you, dummy,"_ Gambit replied back. The ranger gave him a dumbfounded look, especially when the Cajun went on to explain with typical Remy LeBeau logic. _"Look, you're claustrophobic, which means driving in a car must be hell. A motorcycle isn't enclosed…plus you get to steal it from a Dreadnok. We'll probably need a getaway vehicle. What's de problem?"_

"_I….what?"_ the ranger whispered. He shook his head 'no' again, but Gambit continued to silently insist that they take the bike. Not wanting to delay any further, Beach Head finally caved and gave in. Besides, LeBeau had a point. They might need a getaway vehicle, plus there was a bit of satisfaction in stealing one of the Dreadnoks' bikes.

The ranger gave a start when the ground quaked suddenly underneath of him. It shook again before growing still. An eerie silence seemed to settle over the swamp, broken only by the cacophony of birds screeching and flying away.

Remy LeBeau and Wayne Sneeden crouched frozen in place for a long moment. They stared at each other a split second before scanning their surroundings. As far as either of them knew, Florida didn't have earthquakes. Either Bishop and Short Fuze had run into trouble, or something else had happened. Beach Head reached out with his mind and found that the other two mutants were just as surprised as they were.

Trees began to crunch in the distance and the sound gradually grew louder. More trees cracked and splintered, this time closer to their position. Time seemed to slow down when Beach Head saw something large and metallic gleam through the swampy forest. No, no, no….not now, not this…..

"SURRENDER, MUTANTS."

"Aw fucking hell, not again," Beach Head groaned. Sweat trickled down his neck as vivid memories of his first encounter with a sentinel came rushing back. Metallic fingers crushed against his body, as if he were just a twig. Large red eyes flashed at him. He couldn't breathe, everything was closing in.

Gambit cursed in French and slapped the ranger's face. Beach Head snapped out of it. He couldn't afford to freeze up, not now. Their lives both depended upon it. Zartan would have to wait. The ranger forced his heart rate to slow down. He ran through a simple breathing exercise that Snake Eyes had taught him.

"We're blown, mon ami," Gambit said quickly. "We've gotta fight or run…'n runnin' probably ain't an option." The ground thundered again and more trees snapped. Surprised shouting and slamming doors could be heard as the Dreadnok compound suddenly came on alert.

Beach Head and Gambit, however, paid no heed. When the first sentinel came crashing through the swamp, they were already on the move. Glowing cards flew from Gambit's hands while Beach Head telekinetically launched all of his grenades at it. The sentinel blew apart. However, it was already repairing itself when the second one arrived.

"What the fuck are sentinels doing here?" Someone shouted. "And who the hell are _they_?"

Wayne Sneeden ignored the Dreadnoks now running in their direction. He threw up a TK shield just as the second sentinel discharged its weapon at him. The shield crackled and Beach Head had to strain himself to keep it together. Gambit threw a card at the sentinel, but it exploded harmlessly a few feet away from the robot.

Shit, they had already adapted. The second sentinel had thrown up a shield to protect itself.

"We're in trouble," Gambit muttered. "Remy exploded one de last time by touching it, but he may not be able to get close enough dis time."

"We'll find a way," Beach Head promised. The two mutants dodged another energy blast. Wayne concentrated on feeding telekinetic energy to his muscles. He'd been working with Cable recently on using telekinesis to enhance his physical abilities. It was harder than the other man made it look, but the ranger was gradually getting the hang of it. He wasn't anywhere near Ed's level, but Beach Head was at least able to double his speed and strength.

A blast of bioenergy took out one of the sentinels. Beach Head didn't know how long that would last, but at least Bishop had joined in the fight. Short Fuze couldn't be far away. Sudden worry hit the ranger. Short Fuze didn't have any offensive powers. It was questionable if the man even had enough control over his precognition to evade attacks.

He could still send Short Fuze after Zartan, but then that would be sending one man against a compound of alert Dreadnoks. GI Joe or not, the man wasn't a ninja or a ranger. Bishop's ability to absorb energy was put to better use against the sentinels, but….

A weapons discharge knocked Beach Head back into the side of the Dreadnok compound. Stars danced in his eyes, but the ranger immediately got to his feet. He heard a couple of safeties click. Beach Head telekinetically ripped the semiautomatic rifles from Monkeywrench and Zanzibar's hands. In the moment he was distracted, a metallic rope coiled itself around him and lifted him up into the air.

Beach Head ignored a stab of panic. He'd gotten away from the sentinels the first time. He knew they could be destroyed, even if though they could repair themselves. It was just incredibly hard to do it.

The ranger snapped off the metallic coil and threw it as far away as he could with his mind.

"Short Fuze!"

Wayne didn't have to look to know that a sentinel had gotten the blonde haired Joes. Bishop's shouted warning and the Joe's flash of fear had been all that the ranger needed. Beach Head raced towards his fellow Joe. Bishop was already there, trying to destroy the sentinel without hurting the blonde mutant.

"Bishop!" Wayne bellowed. "Handle the other one. Gambit and Ah will help Short Fuze!" Bishop immediately jumped to obey. He attacked the second sentinel while the other two mutants ran to help the captured Joe.

Beach Head ripped open the sentinel's hand and pulled Short Fuze from its grasp. The moment he did so, Gambit threw a charged card at the sentinel. Like the last robot, this one also blocked the attack with an energy shield.

"Merde!" Gambit swore. "Remy needs someting bigger!" The Cajun scurried out of the way just before some sort of metal net hit him. The sentinel retracted the trap, which was crackling with energy. Wayne took a moment to examine Short Fuze while Bishop teamed up briefly with his fellow X-Man to handle the two robots,

The Joe was out cold. Beach Head reckoned that the sentinel had either knocked him unconscious or had used sleeping gas on him. Regardless, the man was out of the fight and was now an extra body to carry around.

A sudden scream and flash of terror jolted the ranger, causing him to look around for the source. One of the sentinels had an unknown Dreadnok in its clutches.

"Road Rash!"

The rest of the Dreadnoks suddenly erupted. Whereas they'd previously been content to let the robots take care of the Joes and X-Men, one of their own was suddenly threatened. Zarana called out uselessly for Thrasher and his Thunder Machine, not knowing that the man was still unconscious. Wayne briefly wondered if he and Ripper had been squashed by the sentinels.

Several Dreadnoks fired uselessly on the robot. Beach Head seriously debated not helping. After all, they _were_ the enemy. A moment later, however, he reluctantly ripped the man away from the machine and deposited him near Zarana. Sentinels apparently didn't distinguish between Dreadnok mutants and other mutants, which somewhat surprised him. Wayne would have thought that Cobra would have prevented sentinels from going after their own people.

Whatever. He didn't have time to contemplate that at the moment. The ranger had his own people to worry about. To hell with Zartan, he'd get the bastard later.

"Bishop!" Wayne shouted. The dark skinned mutant spared him a glance while he was absorbing a sentinel's energy. Beach Head indicated the unconscious man in his arms.

"Get Short Fuze out of here!"

"But…"

"Do it!" the ranger snapped. Bishop was physically the strongest out of their small team. His powers also automatically absorbed and protected him from energy attacks, which meant the man was able to focus less attention on defense. Short Fuze would be the best protected with him.

Bishop instantly complied. Wayne did the best he could to help Gambit until the other X-Man took Short Fuze and draped the smaller man over his massive shoulders.

"Get out of here," the ranger ordered him. He knew that Bishop wanted to argue with him and on some level, Beach Head agreed with him. They would sorely miss the man's powers, but as the team leader, it was up to him to make sure that at least one or two of them escaped. If he and Remy could distract the sentinels long enough, that should provide enough time for the other two to escape….provided no other robots showed up.

Gambit rolled out of the way to escape a sentinel, but part of his trench coat became trapped under the robot's foot. The Cajun wriggled out of the coat and charged it with his powers on the way out. Wayne mentally pulled the man his way with a hard jerk. He threw up a shield around the two of them just before the coat exploded and took off one leg of the sentinel.

"Fuck," the ranger muttered. Gambit rolled to his feet, clutching a banana in his hand. The X-Man must have saved it from breakfast that morning. The Cajun raised the fruit to charge it.

Beach Head had no idea why he yelled it. However, years of poverty had made him against wasting food. The sight of Remy about to charge and throw away a perfectly good piece of fruit hit a hidden soft spot.

"No!" Wayne yelled. "Not the banana!" Remy stared at him as if he'd grown two heads and a set of horns.

"What the dang heck are you yellin' about?" Remy asked. "Ah'm out of cards and de weren't workin' anyway! What de hell am Ah suppose t'throw? It's us or de banana!" The Cajun threw the fruit at the sentinel's feet. The ground exploded, causing the machine to topple over onto the ground.

"Mon Dieu, you're weird," Gambit groaned while Beach Head telekinetically tugged off the sentinel's head and launched it at the other one. "Want to hold a funeral for poor, Monsieur Banana?" the Cajun continued. "We can have Kurt do de last rites."

"Shut up, just shut up," Wayne growled. However, despite the situation they were in, the Cajun mutant wasn't done mocking him.

"No!" Remy screamed suddenly, waving his arms dramatically. "Not de banana!"

Wayne suddenly realized that Gambit was never going to let him live that down.

A large boom blew a hole through part of the compound. The second sentinel was now going after a retreating Bishop and Short Fuze. The mutant Dreadnok was tagging along with the other two, apparently having decided that there was safety in numbers. Judging from the lack of attacks, the other mutant apparently didn't have any offensive capabilities either.

"Think we'll be lucky and have the sentinels take out Zartan for us?" Gambit asked, starting to breathe heavily. The Cajun's stamina had increased since he'd begun training with Beach Head, but the fight was starting to wear both men out.

"Ah doubt it," Beach Head replied. "But we can hope."

They needed a plan. The ranger knew that he and Gambit couldn't hold on for much longer. A light bulb clicked in his head. Wayne tugged on the other man and pointed to the motorcycles that he'd been admiring before.

"You still want to steal one?" he asked. Gambit perked up slightly before growing cynical.

"We can't outrun a sentinel in that, especially not in a swamp," the Cajun pointed out. Beach Head gave him a humorless smirk.

"Ah only said steal, not outrun. Didn't you say you needed a bigger explosion?"

He and Gambit quickly made their way over to the motorcycles, which were still untouched by the battle exploding around them. They had to knock out a couple of Dreadnoks on the way. None of them seem to have realized that two of the intruders were Joes, which was probably for the best. Since none of them had ever seen Beach Head without his mask, the biker gang seemed to be running on the assumption that they were all X-Men.

Remy got behind the wheel of the motorcycle. The ranger didn't argue, as the man was more experienced. Beach Head climbed on behind Gambit and held on. He levitated the other two motorcycles and launched them at the sentinels. While he did that, the Cajun revved the engine and zoomed away from the compound.

"Gonna try to build up speed first," Remy grunted. "Do more damage that way." Wayne didn't argue. He instead concentrated on covering them with a protective shield. While the X-Man pushed the motorcycle as fast he could navigate it, the ranger heard Zandar screaming bloody murder in the background.

"**My bike!"**

The shield crackled around them when a sentinel managed to clip them with a blast, but it didn't break. Sweat poured down Wayne's face as he held on to Remy. He mentally strained to hold the shield together. The ranger didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep it up.

"Get ready!" Gambit shouted. The X-Man zoomed between the legs of one sentinel and headed towards the one attacking their teammates. The Cajun reached out and brushed the side of the sentinel with his fingers, sending a charge of energy through it. Beach Head closed his eyes as he concentrated. The speedometer was on maximum while Gambit struggled to put as much distance between them as the machine as he could.

It was as if a large bomb went off. The heat of the blast pushed the motorcycle forward. Beach Head's shield fizzled as the heat seeped through. He tightened his grip on Gambit and willed the shield to stay together. It did, but just barely.

"Hang on!" the driver shouted, but his voice was largely lost in the wind. The motorcycle zipped around the burnt out remains of trees, sending mud splashing everywhere. It hit a patch of dry ground and picked up speed. Wayne cracked open an eye to see a small ramp just ahead, which the Dreadnoks probably used for their amusement. Catching wind of the Cajun's plan, Beach Head braced himself and waited.

The engine began to sputter as it began to overheat. Gambit continued to push it and drove it up the ramp. Seconds later, they were airborne and heading towards the remaining sentinel. Knowing that his part of the plan had come, Beach Head dropped the shield. He grabbed Remy and jerked the two of them off the motorcycle. As he pulled them off, the other man charged the motorcycle and turned it into a flying bomb.

Beach Head gave it a telekinetic nudge towards the sentinel. A massive explosion erupted when it hit the robot, causing chunks of machine and dirt to blow over the swamp. Wayne and Remy hit the ground hard. Shrapnel pelted down on the two men before the ranger was able to throw up a weak shield. The shield lasted a mere few seconds before finally breaking. The dazed and fatigued Beach Head wasn't able to put up another one.

The two men lay on the ground, panting. Neither of them were able to move for several minutes. Stars danced in Beach Head's eyes as he struggled to breathe. He blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, but all he saw was a fiery haze. The whole world seemed to be on fire.

"Shoulder's…dislocated…" Gambit grunted. "Tink Ah've got a broken rib too." Judging from the way the other man was wheezing, the ranger believed him. Wayne's own head throbbed when he finally struggled to get up. He himself probably had a concussion.

Something heavy landed on the two men. Before the ranger could comprehend what it was, a jolt of electricity ran through him. Wayne felt his body contort and his mind went blank from the pain. He barely detected the greenish mist that had also descended upon him.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

Bishop groaned slightly after the second explosion rocked the swamp. He rubbed his head when he sat up and looked around. Huge chunks had been blown out of the ground. The Dreadnok compound was largely destroyed, except for what looked to be a bunker underneath of it. Bodies of dead Dreadnoks, caught in the two blasts, littered the area. As the mutant watched, the roof of the hidden bunker opened. Two helicopters lifted out of the bunker and drifted high up into the sky. Other Dreadnoks who had survived also began to beat a hasty retreat.

The X-Man ignored them for the moment while he looked around. The first sentinel that had exploded looked as if it were down for the count. The second, however, was already starting to repair itself. Bishop sincerely hoped that Gambit and Beach Head had survived.

A soft groan drew his attention. Bishop looked down to see that Short Fuze was starting to stir. The larger man had thrown himself over the Joe once the first sentinel exploded. His body had largely absorbed the discharged energy from the two sentinels, but he still had some bruising.

The dark skinned mutant picked up Short Fuze. Beach Head had ordered him to get the smaller man out of there. Bishop hesitated slightly. He spotted two figures lying motionlessly a good distance away while the second sentinel was repairing itself. If he was going to escape with Short Fuze, now was the best time. However, Bishop had been taught to never leave a man behind. They could escape now, but then that left Beach Head and Gambit to the mercy of the surviving sentinel.

Bishop wavered. He could almost hear the irate army ranger bellowing in his ears, telling him to get his ass in gear.

"God fucking dammit," Lucas Bishop swore. He cast one more look back at the sentinel, which was about a quarter repaired. He sent one more blast of energy at it and scattered it again. That should buy the other two some more time. Making his decision, the X-Man picked up Short Fuze and raced towards the departing Dreadnok vehicles. Hitching a ride was his best option at the moment if they were to escape. Their borrowed X-Men jet was too far away.

The mutant first tried the remains of the Dreadnok compound, hoping to find a useable vehicle. Bishop found an armored Humvee that only looked slightly damaged. He threw Short Fuze inside and set about trying to figure out how to start the damned machine. A screech of metal told him that the surviving sentinel was repairing itself again. If he blew it up again before it repaired fully itself, perhaps that would give him enough time to grab Beach Head and Gambit as well.

A jolt of pain lanced up through his chest. Bishop looked down to see a crossbow bolt sticking through his torso. He whipped around to find his attacker, but the hidden Zandar was faster. The pink haired Dreadnok struck his head with a metal pipe. The dazed Bishop attempted to lash out, but the other man nimbly avoided him. A couple of fingers struck a pressure point in his neck.

Bishop coughed and felt his eyes water. The Dreadnok struck him again, this time hitting a different pressure point. The X-Man finally lost consciousness.

Zandar looked down at the large mutant. He calmly debated leaving the two mutants for the sentinels. After a moment, however, he dragged Bishop into the Humvee and shut the door. His brother and sister had nearly been killed by the explosion and his motorcycle had been used as a bomb. The quiet Dreadnok figured that he was due some reimbursement from Cobra.

He stepped on the gas and navigated the armored vehicle away from the devastated compound. In the rear view mirror, Zandar watched as a nearly repaired sentinel dropped an electrified net over the other two mutants. The machine blew a greenish gas out of its other hand at them. Faint screams of pain reached his ears, followed by silence. Using the distraction, the Dreadnok stepped on the gas.

The surviving sentinel didn't follow him and his mutant captives. Apparently satisfied with its catch, the machine rose into the air and blasted off into the sky.

* * *

_Author's note:__ A couple of thanks are in order. Willwriteforfics helped me with the Clutch/Forge scene. One bit of dialogue I used was actually her suggestion, which was: __"Could it boost the performance of a multi-fuel Cat in one of our VAMPs?" Clutch asked. "Those Cat engines are great, but better on power than performance, you know what I mean?" _

_Also, TinySprite suggested the name of Road Rash when I needed a name for an OC fodder Dreadnok._

_I was going to include a scene from the Dreadnok POV this chapter, but it seemed like it would disrupt the flow a bit. I've decided to move a modified version of it to the next chapter. I also apologize for the lateness of this update._


	32. Medic Roulette

_Author's note__: Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter. I also slipped a DC reference into the chapter just for the fun of it._

**Silence**  
_Chapter 32:_ _Medic Roulette_

_Seattle, Washington_

The tantalizing scent of freshly ground, roasted coffee beans wafted through the air. Coffee cups clinked while the barista poured an espresso shot for a waiting customer. Outside, a cold rain pattered against the windows of the small coffee shop while several men and women huddled inside. A female student studied vigorously in one corner while a trio of older men reminisced about the olden days and past battles of glory.

Thor Odinson enjoyed the atmosphere while he sipped on his own coffee, which was, of course, black with no sugar. His slim companion also drank black coffee. Lifeline looked more relaxed than when the Asgardian had first arrived in Seattle. Thor had asked the man to show him around his home town, hoping that it would put the man more at ease. It seemed to have worked, for which he was grateful. The medic seemed honorable enough, despite his quirks.

The Asgardian hid a smile. As much as he enjoyed this mortal establishment, his mutant companion intrigued him even more.

"I'm surprised that no one has recognized you," Edwin Steen said quietly. "All you're wearing is glasses, a flannel shirt, and jeans. Why didn't you change into Blake?"

Thor shrugged. He wanted to be himself, not the mortal doctor. The Asgardian wondered briefly if Lifeline preferred Donald Blake to Thor, but mentally shook it off. Whether the other man did or not didn't matter, as Lifeline was too honorable a man to show favoritism. Besides….Thor really wanted the visit with the man as "Thor", not "Blake."

"Perhaps the mortals here do not expect a god to be dressed like them?" he suggested quietly. Lifeline rolled his eyes briefly and the Asgardian did his best not to feel insulted. The medic was hardly the first to doubt his claim to godhood. However, the man had been very respectful to him so far….despite being unhappy about having to spar with the god. Thor wasn't going to get angry over a little thing. Being forced to live as a crippled doctor had done worlds to cooling down his temper and ego.

"I suppose that's true," the medic sighed after a moment. He paused a moment before continuing. "My sister is fine with you coming over for dinner, by the way. In fact, she's happy to meet one of my…friends." Lifeline had hesitated ever so slightly before using the word 'friend.' Thor was pleased by the use of the word. At the moment, they were merely acquaintances and brothers in arms, no matter how much the man claimed to hate fighting. The word 'friend' sat well with the Asgardian.

"I thank thee," Thor replied, trying to keep his normally booming voice down. "I look forward to meeting thine family." The smaller man nodded before telling the Asgardian a bit about his sister. Thor listened with interest. Lifeline was a puzzle and even though the Asgardian admittedly was no genius, he knew that understanding the man's background would help explain his questions.

Thor respected the fact that the other man was a healer and a combat medic. He was perplexed, however, by the fact that a man who hated violence would choose to live in a violent environment and heal warriors, in order that they might return to battle. The Asgardian couldn't understand how the mortal rationalized it.

"If I may ask," Thor interrupted politely. Lifeline was telling him about his sister's children. "Will either of your parents be there?" It was possible that they weren't alive, as mortals didn't live long. However, the Asgardian was curious to meet the man's parents, if possible.

The medic stiffened and Thor didn't fail to notice the cautious, wary look on the man's face, or the flash of anger in his eyes. It appeared that he'd asked a sensitive subject then. Thor immediately rushed to apologize for possibly having offended his companion. Lifeline, however, relaxed slightly and tried to brush it off.

"It's fine…you wouldn't know," the medic told him. "My mother died when I was a kid, I don't really remember her. As for my father…." Lifeline trailed off before adding reluctantly, "we're not exactly on good terms. I've only spoken with him twice in the last thirty or so years."

Oh. It was that kind of situation then. Thor felt himself grow slightly embarrassed. It didn't help that rather than raging about it, the medic had replied with resigned humility. It was a character trait that the Norse god struggled with, which was why his father had temporarily banished him into the form of a crippled, mortal healer in the first place.

"I….apologize," Thor replied. He did feel bad about having brought the subject up. "I did not realize that things were thus." The Asgardian stared down at his coffee for a moment as he pondered a response. Finally, even if only to put the other man more at ease, he admitted that his family situation was less than desirable as well.

"I too have family problems," the Asgardian admitted. "I've had problems with my father as well, although those are resolved now. As for my brother…" he trailed off slightly. Where to even _begin _about Loki? That was a mess in itself, one that still tore at his heart. Thor wanted a brother, not an enemy.

"Loki?" Lifeline guessed quietly. Thor nodded. The medic contemplated that quietly for a moment.

"I've read a bit on Norse mythology recently," the medic finally said. "I'm not sure how much of it is true…"

"I never dressed as a woman to retrieve Mjolnir," Thor quickly denied. The medic raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked up slightly. The Asgardian silently damned himself. However, the mortal chose to go along with the obvious lie to save Thor additional embarrassment.

"Of course not," Lifeline said dryly. "Anyway, Loki is actually a Frost Giant, right?"

"Well yes," Thor replied. "But he was never treated any differently from any other Asgardian or son of Odin."

"Are you sure?" Lifeline asked carefully. Thor felt a flash of anger. He opened his mouth to chastise the healer, who dared to insinuate that the god of thunder was a liar. However, the medic calmly held up a hand to stay his anger.

"Please hear me out first, before you rip into me," Lifeline told him evenly. "Okay, I don't know the whole story….but I know what it's like to be both a minority and _not_ the favored child."

Thor calmed himself and nodded graciously to the man to continue. The word "minority" stung him a bit, as Loki was hardly…

"He grew up in an area where Frost Giants were hated and feared, rightly or wrongly, correct?" Lifeline asked. Thor nodded his head, which seemed to affirm whatever point the healer was trying to make. "Loki would have felt like he was an outsider for that reason alone," the mortal continued. "…regardless of how he was or wasn't treated. And…" he added tentatively, "would you have noticed if others treated him differently?"

"Of course I would have," Thor snorted. As if he wouldn't notice someone dishonoring a son of Odin. "And that doesn't excuse…" The medic had the audacity to interrupt him before he was finished.

"From what I understand….you were the favored child and were more arrogant then," Lifeline told him with polite bluntness. "Could you have understood what your brother was feeling? Discrimination can be and often is subtle…and if you aren't the target of it, you may not even be aware that it exists. I'm not saying that this excuses Loki's actions," the medic quickly added. "But it could have been what originally set him off."

Thor didn't reply to that right away. He was too busy sifting through his memories, wondering if the medic was right. Perhaps he had failed as an elder brother. Perhaps he should have…

No. Even gods couldn't change the past…at least not the Thunder god.

An unfortunate memory rose of Odin banishing a young Hela to the underworld for the sole reason that her physical imperfections had disgusted the god. Thor cringed again. Had his own father, the Almighty All Father, acted any differently from the mortals who acted hatefully towards one another for physical and genetic differences? Hela had just been a mere child then. She hadn't even done anything at that point, other than to have the misfortune of being Loki's daughter and of being born with rotting flesh.

Hela should have been pitied and cared for, not thrown away like trash to be hidden from view. Deep shame filled Thor for the first time when he recalled the treatment of his niece. He had been in entire agreement with his father then, as had many Asgardians. They had mocked Loki for having such a child and had viewed her as a threat. But what kind of threat had a mere child honestly been at the time?

Thor stared down at his coffee, which was starting to grow cold. He couldn't look up at the medic. Perhaps the mortals were right to roll their eyes at the term "gods." Now that he'd pushed enough of his arrogance away to consider Lifeline's words, Thor realized that the Asgardians often hadn't acted much better than Midgard's inhabitants.

"You speak with wisdom," Thor admitted quietly. "For one so young." Lifeline gave a start at his statement. The Asgardian wondered briefly how long this mortal might live. Would his mutations give him an extended life? If so, then his abilities and potential longevity put him nearly on par with an Asgardian.

"I…" Lifeline looked extremely embarrassed. The medic awkwardly searched for a response. "I'm not really….that is…." Thor nearly smiled again. The smaller man didn't seem to take flattery or praise well….or at least know how to accept it. Humility was often a rare trait, regardless of where one was in the nine realms.

"Your father," Thor said, changing subjects quickly since the healer was still struggling to deny that he was "wise." "I understand that it is a sensitive subject for thee and I ask forgiveness if I am overstepping my boundaries….but why dost thou not speak with him?"

"He's a monster," Lifeline replied bluntly. The harshness of the reply took Thor by surprise, as this was the first time that he'd heard such a statement from the healer. In his admittedly few interactions with the man, never once had the medic expressed anything that bordered on hate.

"He was abusive," the medic added, noticing the Asgardian's reaction. "Both physically and verbally…and this was before he found out that I was a mutant." There was a long pause before Edwin Steenson added quietly, "As you can probably tell….I'm still struggling to deal with it. My 'father' is why I hate violence."

Thor listened silently while the medic quietly and slowly began to open up about his childhood. The internal wounds were obviously still deep and hadn't completely healed yet. The Asgardian knew he wasn't half as clever as his brother or even the medic, but he could tell that much. The barely hidden pain was obvious.

Rage began to fill the Thunder god, which he struggled to reign in. Losing his temper would not only endanger the other mortals in the coffee shop, but it would disrespect the violence hating healer. Thor had half a mind to pay the elder Steen a visit. Such a waste of dishonorable flesh. How could such a man sire a child like the healer? Thor felt his anger deepen when the mortal told the Asgardian that his father had ties to the Friends of Humanity. As an Avenger, the Norse god was all too familiar with the hate group. They were constantly up to no good.

"If it wasn't for Namor helping me that day," Lifeline said, having now moved to the subject of his mutant powers and getting kicked out of his father's house, "I'm not sure what I would have done. He saved my life, managed to calm me down, and helped me get some control over my powers." Thor blinked suddenly at the mention of Namor. His mouth hung open slightly while the medic related the incident. A deep chuckle rose in his belly while the god struggled with the image of the snooty, arrogant Namor deigning to help a struggling twelve year old surface boy.

Thor couldn't hold it in anymore. The image was so surprising and hilarious that he couldn't help it. Booming laughter shook the coffee shop, causing surprised mortals to stare at him. Lifeline shifted in his seat, uneasy with the sudden attention.

"That seems to be the reaction I always get when I tell people that story," Lifeline noted wryly. "I haven't told it to many people, but everyone who knows Namor even slightly have reacted like you. He must really be something."

The Asgardian blinked tears out of his eyes while he nodded. Oh Namor. Thor wasn't going to let the half Atlantean mutant hear the end of this. It wasn't unusual for the man to balk and refuse to help the Avengers with anything that threatened the "surface dwellers," unless Atlantis or Namor's personal interests were somehow threatened. Perhaps reminding the volatile man about his past assistance of a young mutant boy would embarrass him into shutting up.

"Do you…." Lifeline hesitated slightly. "Do you think he even remembers me? I've….always wanted to thank him. I know it sounds strange, but he was more of a father to me on that day then my real father was to me for my _entire_ life….even now." Thor found himself contemplating that. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that even _Namor_ would make a good impression on a young, abused and frightened boy that he had unexpectedly helped.

"I do not know," the Asgardian admitted. "I should hope so. If not, I will make him remember." Lifeline groaned slightly at the threat, but the god of Thunder meant it. Thor silently vowed that if the two men ever met again, he would make sure that Namor wasn't his usual, rude self to the medic.

The two men continued to chat for a little while longer. They both gradually grew more relaxed and opened up more. This was the first time that they had simply _talked_. Previous associations had been on the battle field or in hand to hand training.

Thor frowned slightly at the thought of combat. The medic's fighting ability needed work. Snake Eyes and Scarlett had been correct. Lifeline had appeared to them to have been adequately skilled in self-defense because of his speed. Once they'd discovered the medic's mutation, they had correctly deduced that against someone of comparable strength and speed…that his self-defense was actually lacking.

It wasn't surprising, really. The medic couldn't be expected to fight well…sorry, _defend _well….against a superpowered foe without any practice.

"What?" Lifeline asked, noticing his expression. Thor shrugged it off. The medic already knew his defense needed work, so there was no reason to make him think that the Asgardian was upset with him. The mortal already got defensive enough about people deriding his pacifistic beliefs. Thor didn't want to unnecessarily get him riled up, especially after he'd put so much effort into getting the man to relax around him.

"Nothing, just thinking," the Asgardian replied. He was still thinking about the medic's combat ability. The healer certainly knew the fighting forms of his "aikido" and whatever other techniques that the ninja and the red headed, mortal Valkyrie had managed to shove into the stubborn medic's skull. However, adapting these to be effective in superpowered combat was another matter.

To Lifeline's credit, he was quickly adapting to the different level of battle from his spars with Thor and some of the X-Men. In fact, the speed to which he was adjusting made the Asgardian want to grind his teeth in frustration. It was all too evident that the healer had a natural sense of combat. Even compared to an Asgardian, he had excellent hand-eye coordination and learned quickly, at least once he was convinced that it didn't contradict his principles. The man's lack of desire to build on his inner potential was frustrating.

"Perhaps it's time for training," Thor finally suggested. That was, after all, the main reason he had come to Seattle. The other reason had simply been that he, and Dr. Donald Blake, liked the man well enough that they wanted to get to know him better.

Lifeline gave a sigh, but nodded his head. The medic had at least stopped balking in his training and seemed to have accepted it with resignation. It was completely alien to Thor that someone could hate combat and find no joy in battle. The old Thor would have scoffed at Edwin Steenson and derided him as a coward. The new Thor, however, understood how much courage it took to stand by one's principles in the face of adversity and to face an enemy head on with no intention of inflicting violence (and the healer certainly didn't run from a fight, even though he'd rather avoid one).

Thor still enjoyed combat, but he also now understood the attractiveness of peace. He respected Lifeline's beliefs to a point. The Asgardian didn't find them entirely realistic, but he respected someone who tried to reign in participation in violence. After centuries of viewing and participating in mortal and godly warfare and of dealing with a brother who enjoyed inciting chaos and carnage….Thor respected the simple honesty of a warrior healer who took no joy in warfare.

And deny it though he did, Lifeline WAS a warrior. A pacifist warrior, as odd as that sounded, but a warrior nonetheless. Thor had known Asgardians with less courage and who fought with less tenacity, at least if he was judging the medic correctly.

"Okay," Lifeline said, agreeing to the spar. "Perhaps we should spar in the mountains. That way we wouldn't potentially endanger anyone here. Plus…" he added, "it's very beautiful there. I…often go there to meditate when I need peace and quiet."

Thor nodded his head at the suggestion and agreed to it. Excitement coursed through his veins and he happily looked forward to the spar. As much as the medic hated battle, Thor still loved and craved it…especially if it was a friendly spar with a brother in arms.

* * *

_The Pit_

Lady Jaye stared down at the roster of names in front of her. She had been given the task of assigning roommates for the new Pit. The Joes had decided to downsize back to two people per living quarter. Normally, it wasn't as easy as it sounded anyway, as you had to take personality differences, plus day and night shifts into account. However, it hadn't taken long for her to realize that the mutant equation was making the task even more difficult.

Should she assign the mutants together? But then that would be segregation. Assign them to room with non-mutants who were fine with them? But then wouldn't that be empowering those people that didn't like mutants? Was it any different than allowing someone not to sit next to someone else because that person was black?

The female Joe frowned down at the list of names. She could room people wary of mutants with mutants, but then both parties would be miserable. It was also true that mutants tended to lose control of their powers from time to time. Short Fuze wouldn't be a problem, but what if Lifeline or Beach Head had a nightmare? What was to prevent them from accidentally hurting a roommate?

Even she had to admit that there were legitimate reasons for people to not want to room with a mutant, at least one that had a potentially dangerous ability. It didn't matter that Lifeline was a pacifist and wouldn't hurt a fly if he was awake. If he was having a nightmare and lashed out, even to flail out an arm…that could have deadly consequences. A normal person….that is, she corrected herself, a non-mutant, would break a lamp or a glass at the most. The Joes' medic could flatten a tank with the same movement.

For the next hour, she scribbled down potential roommates and then scribbled them out. No matter how she looked at it, Lady Jaye kept coming back to the same dilemma. Who should she room with the mutants?

After staring at the list some more, she finally came to a decision. Lady Jaye picked up her notes and went off in search of the Pit's current resident mutant. After looking outside and not finding him, she picked an entrance into the underground portion of the base and ducked in. Lady Jaye climbed down a temporary ladder until her feet hit solid ground.

Machines and shovels clanked away as Joes continued to dig out what was to be the hidden GI Joe base. More Joes had since trickled in, mixed with a few SHIELD agents, to help with the construction. After looking around, she eventually spotted Forge on the northeast corner of the Pit. The Native American had stripped off his shirt from the heat and was currently teaching Gung Ho and Tunnel Rat how to operate a drill that he had recently built.

"So how deep are we digging yet, boss man?" she heard Tunnel Rat ask as she approached. Forge raised an amused eyebrow at being called 'boss man', but answered the smaller man's question. Tunnel Rat cheerfully listened to the mutant before giving a thumbs up sign. Unlike some of the others, the Joe was taking great delight in "playing" under ground.

Lady Jaye waited a moment until Forge was done with his explanation. She cleared her throat, causing the men to pause and look at her. Gung Ho flashed her wide grin before returning his attention to studying the new drills. The other Joe, on the other hand, immediately engaged her in conversation.

"Hey Jaye," Tunnel Rat greeted cheerfully, his face and arms completely covered with dirt. "Want to join in the fun? Forge is letting me test drive one of his babies."

"Just don't scratch it," Forge replied stoically. There was a glint of humor in his eyes as he added dryly, "I'll make you do one hundred pushups for every scratch."

"You're killing me, Forge," the small Joe replied, shaking his head. "It's digging through dirt and rock…of course there're going to be scratches." Forge repeated his warning, but between the half smirk twitching at his lips and the glint in his eyes, Lady Jaye wasn't quite certain if the man was joking or not. He was about as hard to read as Spirit.

"Actually, I need to speak with Forge about something," Lady Jaye said, steering the conversation back to why she was there in the first place. The Cheyenne mutant raised his eyebrow slightly and followed her away from the others. Once they were out of earshot, Lady Jaye explained the rooming situation to him and asked his opinion on it.

"Let everyone choose," Forge replied when she was done. "That way they can room with who they want and it's not on you if any of the mutants decide or don't decide to room together."

"But," Lady Jaye debated briefly on how to bring up the next question. "If they room with a non-mutant…what about potential dangers if they lose control of their powers in their sleep? I'm not concerned about Short Fuze, it's the other two." She silently hoped that Forge wouldn't be offended by what she'd said, considering that he was a mutant. To her relief, he seemed to be seriously considering her question.

"Let me know which room that Lifeline will be in," the mutant said after a moment of thought. "I can reinforce his room to withstand his powers. The same with Beach Head. I could perhaps give the roommate, if not a mutant, the option of activating a force field between their beds at night for protection." After a moment, Forge added, "I suppose you could give them private rooms, but everyone else might think they were being given special treatment."

"What about Beach Head's telepathy?" Lady Jaye added. "Even if the force field and reinforced walls prevent other damage, the others may not like accidental telepathic intrusions."

"That's their problem," Forge replied bluntly. "I could give the roommate a telepathic blocker, but there's a potential for that to be misused somehow. Also, what if Beach Head needed to alert someone or wake his roommate, but couldn't?" Lady Jaye blinked a moment, before nodding her head at him. Forge thought another moment before continuing.

"There's another thing to consider," the mutant added. "What about the ninja? Is it fair to give the roommates of the mutants special protection, but not any roommates of the ninja? Who's to say that Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes wouldn't have a bad dream and lash out? They could easily cause just as much damage as Beach Head or Lifeline. Also, once Spirit starts training in magic, he could just as easily lose control in his sleep as well."

Lady Jaye sighed to herself. She hadn't even considered the ninjas or Spirit. This was all turning into a bigger, more complicated mess than she'd thought. As for Storm Shadow, there were likely many Joes who wouldn't want to room with him based on their past history, regardless if he'd been brainwashed for much of it. Some might even be concerned that there were still remnants of the Cobra programming in the ninja's mind.

"There's one more thing to consider," Forge added quietly, looking at her. "Many people don't necessarily distinguish between powers that are of mutant origin or a non-mutant origin, such as magic or an accidental, non-genetic mutation like Spiderman or Miss Marvel. You may have soldiers that are uncomfortable with Spirit, even though he's not a mutant, just because he has an ability to learn and use magic."

She thought about that for a long moment. That was something else that she hadn't considered. Lady Jaye wondered for a moment if Forge was starting to change his mind regarding teaching Spirit. After all, he seemed pretty certain that Spirit would learn magic. She hesitated a moment and considered asking the man about it, but decided against it. Magic seemed to be a touchy subject for the mutant, so there was no point bringing it up if she didn't have to. It was possible that Forge had just recognized Spirit's desire to learn and figured that the other man would find a different teacher to study under.

"Thank you," Lady Jaye told him. "I hadn't thought about some of those things. I'm still not sure what I'll do yet, but letting them all choose their roommates is an option. I suppose I could stick the ninja in with Beach Head, Lifeline, and Spirit as possible roommates."

Forge shrugged at that.

"Your choice," he said. "I'm just here to help with the Pit. I'm willing to give suggestions about other things if asked, but I can't make the decisions for you." Forge then gave her a polite nod of his head before returning back to the others. Lady Jaye stood there for a few minutes and watched as he went back to supervising the others.

Rather than feeling helped by Forge, she actually felt a little more uncertain about what to do. Perhaps letting them choose would be the best option. She resolved to talk to Flint about it a little bit later to get his input.

There was a reduction in sound as an engine was cut, followed by Tunnel Rat suddenly shouting. A clearly irritated Forge pointed to the side of one of the drills and said something. Tunnel Rat looked positively chagrined as the other man continued to quietly chastise him. Finally, Lady Jaye heard the smaller man's wail from where she was standing.

"Three HUNDRED pushups?" Tunnel Rat yelled. "I thought you were joking before! Come on Forge, it's a drill, it's GOING to get scratched up!"

The Joe's argument apparently fell on deaf ears. Within a few seconds, Forge had the smaller man pumping out pushups on the floor of the unfinished Pit. Lady Jaye chuckled to herself as she watched the display with some amusement. She forced herself to climb back up to the top, as she had her own work to do.

"Stupid rangers!" Tunnel Rat hollered. "Are you TRYING to make up for Beach not being here to punish us? It was just three LITTLE scratches!"

Tunnel Rat found himself doing two hundred more pushups as Lady Jaye finished climbing up the ladder. She figured that it was going to be an interesting day when Forge and Beach Head finally met, especially since the latter had a penchant for destroying anything mechanical in nature.

Lady Jaye wondered if she should make popcorn for the event.

* * *

_Florida Everglades_

Scarlett crouched as she studied the ground. What remained of the Dreadnok compound lay in tattered, burnt ruins. The surrounding swamp was also similarly damaged, with tree and machine fragments littering the area, which looked as if it had been scorched by a fire.

Or a bomb. Judging from the depressions in the earth, that might be more likely.

"Wolverine?" she asked quietly. Both the red haired Joe and the Canadian mutant were in joint command of the mission. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval task. Now, it was evident that it had become a search and rescue mission.

The Canadian sniffed the air a few times. He was currently circling around a piece of ground while Storm Shadow and Psylocke searched the area for survivors. Low Light was perched up on top of the Dreadnok compound with his sniper rifle, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Cajun's scent ends here," Wolverine finally answered. "So does Sneeden's…at least I think it's Sneeden. Where's that balaclava?"

Scarlett fished a balaclava out and tossed it to the mutant. She'd had the foresight of bringing items along that belonged to both Beach Head and Short Fuze, since Wolverine wasn't likely to know what the men smelled like. She watched as the Canadian sniffed the balaclava, crinkling his nose slightly.

"Yep, Sneeden," the Canadian grunted. He tossed the face mask back at Scarlett. "I swear…he's just as much a swamp rat as Gumbo," the mutant added sourly, apparently not liking the ranger's strong scent. "I'm introducing that kid to a bar of soap when we get them back."

"_When we get them back."_ Scarlett forced herself to consider the implications of that. According to Kitty Pryde, the machine debris belonged to sentinels. So far, there was no sign of either the Dreadnoks or the four mutants who had come to Florida. Scarlett closed her eyes and mentally called to Psylocke, asking for a report.

"_I found the jet,"_ the woman answered telepathically. _"It's still in running condition and it's not damaged."_ So they had abandoned the jet then. Scarlett couldn't see any reason for Beach Head and the others to abandon their only form of transportation, unless something had happened.

"What about Short Fuze and Bishop?" she asked instead, both verbally and mentally. Psylocke reported that she hadn't found them. Wolverine, on the other hand, sniffed the air again and began to follow another trail. Scarlett and Kitty Pryde followed after him. They soon found themselves in the middle of the abandoned Dreadnok compound.

"Their scent leaves the compound again, mixed with the scent of gas," Wolverine explained, sitting on his heels as he studied the ground. "But the strongest scent is here." Scarlett sat on her heels as well while she looked where Logan was pointing. According to the tire marks, a vehicle had left the compound. There were also spots of oil and dried blood on the floor.

"We should take samples of the blood to see who it belongs to," Scarlett suggested. "We don't know if it belongs to one of ours, or to a Dreadnok." Wolverine nodded his head, having come to the same conclusion. While he and Scarlett wiped up the blood for samples, Storm Shadow came strolling in with two prisoners in hand. There was a large smirk on his face when he presented a dirty and nearly nude Ripper and Thrasher. Both men sported old and recent bruises and scratches, the latter probably having been inflicted by a ninja.

"I brought you both a present," Storm Shadow smirked. "They were hiding in the brush." The ninja shoved the Dreadnoks towards Wolverine. The two men trembled when they found themselves encircled by the Canadian, the ninja, and Scarlett.

"We hasn't done nothin'…" Thrasher stuttered. "We was just mindin' our own business when…"

"Shut up," Scarlett ordered them. Thrasher fell silent. The red head debated briefly what to do. They could interrogate the pair, as it would be more fun. However, since they had a telepath on the team, there was no need, unless Cobra had put telepathic blockers into the Dreadnoks as well. The female Joe mentally called for Psylocke again, who immediately joined the small team in the Dreadnok compound. Scarlett was relieved when the mutant had no problems entering the men's minds. Thrasher and Ripper were probably too low on the Cobra totem pole to warrant a telepathic blocker.

After a bit of mental probing, they were disappointed to discover that the two men had been knocked unconscious before the battle. Psylocke, however, confirmed that she'd detected a trace of Beach Head's mental signature in the Dreadnok minds. The ranger had apparently used his powers to knock them unconscious.

Psylocke also smugly reported that the Dreadnoks had woken up in each other's arms, which was partially why the two men were unsettled. Scarlett allowed herself a smirk as well, figuring that Beach Head had been responsible for that.

"What now?" Kitty Pryde asked. Scarlett and Wolverine exchanged looks for a moment before they reached a silent agreement. The X-Men and the Joes had to be informed immediately. From the looks of things, their missing comrades were either in Cobra or sentinel hands. Either possibility was bad.

"Psylocke," Scarlett commanded, not caring if the X-Men were irked at her ordering them. "You take the abandoned jet back to the school. Take Low Light, Kitty, and the Dreadnoks with you. Low Light," the red head added, now addressing the sniper. "Make sure the Dreadnoks get taken into custody at the Helicarrier." She finally glanced back at Wolverine, who only nodded at her.

"As for the rest of us," the Canadian grunted. "We'll track Bishop and Short Fuze's scent as far as we can. However…" Here, Logan corrected Scarlett's previous order slightly. However, he phrased it as a recommendation to Scarlett, rather than simply countering it. "We should have Kitty gather up some of the sentinel pieces to bring back for Hank to look over. She's good with tech."

Scarlett nodded her head and agreed to the change in plans. Logan knew the specialties of the X-Men better than she did. Shana handed over the blood samples to Low Light to take back to GI Joe for testing. When everyone was clear on their orders, the two groups split up. Low Light helped Shadowcat gather debris while Psylocke herded the Dreadnoks towards the other jet.

Meanwhile, Scarlett, Wolverine, and Storm Shadow began tracking the missing Dreadnok vehicle.

* * *

_Seattle, Washington_

Cold rain hit him while gusts of thin, mountain air stirred his hair. Water dripped down Edwin Steen's face as the unexpected storm grew. The weather forecasters had predicted a light rain. However, they hadn't accounted for the "god" of thunder. He looked up for a moment and watched as the sky gradually darkened. Heavy winds began to lash across the mountain range, hitting his body. Lightning crashed from the sky.

It thundered.

Lifeline forced himself to stop looking at the sky. He didn't have the luxury to marvel at the change in weather, or even to curse at it. He couldn't, as the very cause of the storm was happily trying to smash him into the side of a mountain.

Thor flew at him with same intensity as the storm brewing in the sky. The very air seemed to vibrate as the two superhumans clashed. Lifeline focused all of his attention on self-defense. When a hammer wielding arm lashed down at him, the medic rolled his body with the movement, not letting the weapon touch him. The mutant wrapped a hand around Thor's wrist and pressed a pressure point. As he did so, and feeling fortunate that Asgardians had the same pressure points, the medic redirected Mjolnir away from himself. Lightning lashed out of the weapon and struck the top of a snow covered mountain. Rock exploded, causing boulders and pulverized dust to thunder down the side of the mountain and into the valley below.

Damn, that had been lucky. Thor didn't seem to be holding as much back as the last time they had sparred. This was the first time he was even using Mjolnir to attack the medic, for which Lifeline was distinctly displeased. Even so, he was sure that Thor was still holding back since he had no intention of killing or seriously injuring the medic.

Thor tried to twist his arm out of the smaller man's grasp, but Lifeline locked the wrist in place and held the man's arm up. The medic brought his other hand up to defend himself when Thor attempted to elbow him in the face with his other arm. Lifeline spun them around and used the momentum to send the Asgardian flying harmlessly away.

It was difficult to apply aikido training to an aerial, superhuman situation and Lifeline had been forced to adapt and even improvise on the spot. He was gradually getting a better feel for it, but still….

The air rushed out of his lungs when Thor got him in the chest. The Asgardian struck him in the jaw next, causing Lifeline to taste his own blood. Thor's "sparring" was definitely rougher than what Snake Eyes would have done in his place. The fact that it was rougher made him put more focus into defending himself. The medic ignored the pain and concentrating on closing any gaps in his defense.

The Avenger hooked a beefy arm around his neck and kneed him in the back. Stars danced in Lifeline's eyes. He struggled to escape, but Thor easily ignored his attempts and hurled the medic through the top of a far off mountain.

Thunder again. Lightning struck rock while bits of mountain crumbled from the impact of a slim medic. Lifeline groaned from the pain and got to his feet. He hated this. The mutant rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore the fact that he was actually bleeding slightly.

Thor laughed in the distance, obviously enjoying the spar. Edwin sighed heavily. He hated this, but he wasn't going to back down. The medic knew that he needed the training. Besides, Thor obviously loved it and Edwin didn't want to do anything to disappoint the almost childlike man. Lifeline didn't like to back down from anything anyway and he knew Thor would look down on him if he tried to weasel his way out of the fight.

If Edwin internally felt that he had to make up for not being able to give one hundred percent for Beach Head's physical training, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Have at thee!"

The shouted warning instantly put him on alert. There was a whir of an arm when the other man threw Mjolnir at him again. Lifeline blanched slightly, but made himself move. Even the slightest bit of hesitation on his part could be deadly. The medic zipped around the weapon to safety. He half expected to hear another mountain crumble (he really should have suggested some place like a desert), but the magical weapon merely returned to Thor's hand before it could inflict any more damage.

Lifeline's mind raced while he tried to figure out his next plan of action. He couldn't go on the offensive, as that would betray his principles. However, he needed to find a way to put up a better defense against the Asgardian. There was no way that Ed was even going to attempt to catch or block Mjolnir. He had no idea if he could lift it or not, but he wasn't about to take a gamble.

To be fair, Thor had offered the hammer to the medic at the start of the spar to test his strength or "worthiness", but the medic had politely refused. He'd gone all these years without touching a weapon. Lifeline wasn't about to betray his pacifistic beliefs by touching a weapon now. He didn't care if it was a legendary weapon or not. If it had been King Arthur offering him Excalibur, the medic still would have refused.

Thor attacked him again. This time, they were on the "ground", or rather the side of a mountain. Regardless, Lifeline was more prepared to defend against a ground attack than an aerial one. He used the Asgardian's momentum to flip him onto his back. Rock crumbled from the force of the impact while Mjolnir tumbled out of the Thunder god's hands. It fell several hundred feet before striking the ground and creating a massive crater.

The Avenger blinked up at him, clearly surprised by the result of his attack. His face lit up an instant later with a huge smile. He then wrapped his hands around the medic's ankles and threw the smaller man over his head. Thor rolled to his feet and tilted his body downward, finishing his throw. The medic cursed as he was hurled off the mountain, but was unable to stop himself in midair.

Lifeline landed near Mjolnir, creating a second crater. He groaned, as every part of his body now ached. However, he forced himself to stand back up and look up at Thor. It had been years since the medic had been able to feel anything approaching physical pain because of his invulnerability. His spar sessions with the X-Men and Thor were quickly making up for that.

Mjolnir rose into the air and back into its owner's hand. Lifeline cautiously watched the grinning Asgardian. Thor raised his arm to attack again, but the medic was already on the move. Even though the Avenger was stronger than him, Ed knew he was the faster of the two men. If he made himself a moving target, the chances of the Thunder god hitting him were slimmer than if he stayed still.

The mutant felt his skin heat up from the friction as he raced around the mountains, trying to evade a now somewhat agitated Thor. Lifeline ignored the heat, as his body was immune to it and since he was wearing an X-Men uniform, he didn't have to worry about his clothes disintegrating. However, Lifeline suddenly noted with dismay that the same friction that didn't bother him was melting rock and creating deep fissures in his beloved mountains.

He immediately stopped, but was knocked to the ground by Thor the instant he did so. Mud flew into his face and Lifeline unintentionally bit down on his lip, drawing more blood. Lifeline picked his face out of the mud. He vibrated his body slightly and the mud disintegrated from the friction.

"You shouldn't have hesitated," Thor told him. "That was foolish."

Lifeline sighed. He knew he had every right to be chastised, but that still didn't make him feel any better. The medic hated his powers and how destructive they were. Without even intending to, he was destroying a rock formation in seconds what had taken millions of years to form.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be responsible for destroying the Olympic Mountains," the medic snapped, referring to the name of the mountain range. "I happen to like this place."

Thor stared at him for a moment, apparently stunned by the show of anger. The man's lips twitched slightly before full smirk formed. The Asgardian crossed his arms, still holding Mjolnir. Lifeline felt himself grow more irritated by the man's amusement.

"So you _can _become angry," Thor noted, having the audacity to grin cheerfully. "That is good to know, I was beginning to think that…." Sound vibrations cut the Asgardian off, making him turn his head. Lifeline looked in the direction of the sound, having recognized the familiar rotation of whirring blades cutting through the air. A small squadron of military assault helicopters were flying towards Seattle.

"What?" Lifeline asked. What was the military doing in Seattle that they needed that kind of armament? He flew up into the sky for a better look, followed closely behind by Thor. The two men stared into the distance. Several armored vehicles and three heavy trucks carrying troops were following behind the helicopters. Two sophisticated looking tanks, ones that Cover Girl would kill to have, also rolled along in the deadly caravan. Lifeline felt his stomach tense up.

"That looks like a Hulkbuster Unit," Thor observed, his former humor gone. "However, I know that Hulk is with Black Panther and Wasp at the moment." The feeling of dread in Lifeline's stomach deepened. Why the hell was there a Hulkbuster unit heading into his hometown? People were going to get hurt. Whatever crisis had called for it, was all of that really necessary in the middle of a heavily populated, urban area? His eyes followed the helicopters, which were flying towards the northeast section of town.

No….

"If they're not after Hulk…" Thor muttered, still thinking aloud. "Then what are they…."

"They're heading towards Mutant Town," Lifeline replied. An icy chill settled over his entire body. Maybe he could be wrong, maybe….

"There is a mutant ghetto on the northeast outskirts," he added. "Maybe they're attacking because of Registration…." Either the government had decided to use the Registration Act as an excuse to forcibly round up and register mutants or the inhabitants of Mutant Town had decided to riot. Perhaps both were correct.

"Come," The god of Thunder intoned gravely. "There are innocents who will require our aid then. I will call the Avengers; however, the two of us should be more than enough to deal with the situation."

"I may need my medic pack," Lifeline said, his throat now completely dry. He'd known that things would get worse with registration. However, he wasn't quite prepared to go against his fellow soldiers, men and women he had sworn to protect and heal. But if they were harming innocents…"It's at my sister's…."

"Then retrieve it," the Avenger told him. "After you have thine supplies, Healer, we shall do battle together." Thor pointed his mighty hammer towards the helicopters. Lightning flashed as he sped towards the scene of the growing conflict. Lifeline turned around and headed towards his sister's house, praying that she and her family wouldn't somehow get caught in the middle.

In reality, it took him a few seconds to reach Stephanie's house, even though it felt longer to him. Lifeline quickly located his medic pack, which by habit, he took with him everywhere. He slipped the full pack over his shoulders, noting how this one settled differently on his shoulders. Tony Stark had designed a new combat medic pack for him, one that utilized the same material that went into the X-Men's uniforms. It was also more aerodynamic than the standard issue pack.

He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on his way out of the house. Ed stopped to stare at his reflection for a moment, though it was a microsecond in reality. His face was completely exposed. Did he really need to have his face visible to the media, who was sure to be around, and to the government….especially when he was a member of a highly secret, elite military unit?

Lifeline felt his inner turmoil grow. He was going to go against American troops who had most likely been ordered to round up mutant civilians under false pretenses. Even though he had no intention of actually fighting, the very act of defending mutant targets against the military could earn him a court martial, at the very least, if his identity was known.

The medic looked down at himself. His borrowed X-Men uniform would surely give away his identity as well, since he was known to be associated with them. It would be difficult to hide his involvement, seeing as it _was_ his hometown that the Hulkbuster unit was invading. His mutant abilities were well known at this point.

Maybe he shouldn't…

The image of assault helicopters and tanks headed towards the mutant ghetto burned in his mind. If his hunch was correct, then they were going to attack civilians. There was going to be fighting, which meant people were going to get hurt. Many mutants didn't even have powers or powers with defensive capabilities.

Decision made, as he didn't have the time to keep debating it, Lifeline pulled a pair of jeans and a nondescript sweatshirt over his X-Men uniform. He stared at his face a split second as he wondered how to cover it. Ed knew he had no time to find or make a mask, however. Every second counted…wait….

The medic zipped up to the attic, remembering that his sister kept the Halloween costumes up there. Within seconds, the formerly pristine storage space looked as if a tornado had blown through it. Lifeline would apologize to his sister later and clean it up. For now, he didn't have the luxury to be neat. He needed something to hide his identity…however ridiculous it might look.

"Ed?" Stephanie's voice floated up the attic. "Is that you? What the hell…."

Lifeline's eyes fell on a plain, black party mask that would at least cover the upper portion of his face. It wasn't much, but it was the least ridiculous mask in the box. It might not even last long with his abilities, but it was better than nothing. The medic carefully secured it to his face and was out of the house in a flash.

When his sister stepped up into the attic, she stared around at the disaster area. Several objects in the room were still whirling about by the sudden gust of wind left by a departing mutant.

Northern Seattle had descended into panicked chaos by the time that Lifeline finally arrived. Mutants attempted to break past erected barriers and the growing ranks of heavily armed soldiers and into the rest of Seattle. Just beyond the segregated area, "normal" men and women were also in a panic. Many were running in fear, not really understand what was going on. Others were gathered with signs, cheering on the soldiers or throwing trash at the mutants. Several of the signs were clearly the work of the Friends of Humanity.

Ed wondered briefly if his father was in the crowd. He pushed that thought away, as he couldn't worry about that at the moment. The medic watched as a pair of soldiers aimed their weapons at a trio of escaping mutant teenagers. An old man stepped between them and the children. He spat some sort of orange goo at the soldiers, who Lifeline guessed were probably Army like him. A nonlethal tranq struck the old man, causing him to crumble to the ground.

Disgust filled his chest. This wasn't right. As his eyes swept over the scene, trying to figure out what to do, he heard distant shouts. From somewhere outside the mutant zone, a man bellowed for assistance.

"She's a mutant! The blonde in the blue blouse and khakis, get her!" the unknown man shouted. A woman screamed. High heels clattered against the pavement, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. Lifeline's sensitive ears followed the sound of a woman weeping and crowds jeering as he tried to locate the source. He flew over the top of several high rise buildings before the medic located a small crowd gathered outside of a department store. The inner portion of the crowd consisted of two heavily armed soldiers while a third tried to keep back a gathering crowd of gawking civilians. One of the soldiers cuffed and placed a mutant inhibitor collar around the neck of a cowering, "normal" looking woman.

So there weren't just the soldiers in Mutant Town then. The government seemed to have sent armed people in to track down mutants with "normal" appearances living in the rest of Seattle.

Lightning struck in the near distance, followed by a crack of thunder. Lifeline felt his rage build to match that of the god of thunder, who was currently battling against the main arsenal of the Hulkbuster Unit.

"P….please…." the woman pleaded. "I didn't even know I was a mutant." People cheered while the two soldiers ignored her pleas. One of them scanned her face and took fingerprints, before digging through her purse to locate her driver's license. Lifeline threw away whatever misgivings he still had about going against the military. As a combat medic, he had taken an oath to defend the Constitution and to obey his Commander in Chief.

However, this was unconstitutional. The Commander in Chief be damned.

It was just a brief blur to the eyes of the onlookers. Lifeline snatched the weapons and mutant detectors from the soldiers and quickly crushed them. After breaking those, he picked up the woman and raced off. The soldiers gaped when an instant later, their target and armaments had either disappeared or been destroyed.

Lifeline ripped the mutant inhibitor collar off the woman as he ran, choosing not to take to the skies for the moment. He came to a brief pause in the middle of Cowen Park and quickly asked her where she lived. The woman stammered a reply and Lifeline quickly deposited the mutant in front of her apartment. Ed quickly instructed her to get out of town before leaving with a crack of speed.

He took to the skies and flew back to the edge of northern Seattle. It was a war zone. Tanks and assault helicopters circled as they tried to pen in escaping mutants and fired on anyone who attempted to attack. Two of the helicopters fired on Thor, who was shouting angrily in an unknown language. As Lifeline watched, the Asgardian was hit behind with a missile….a missile that had been designed with the Hulk in mind.

The weapon exploded, lighting up the sky with shrapnel and fire. Lifeline nearly went after Thor, who went tumbling from the force of the impact. Instead, he used the distraction to rip open the side of one of the helicopters. _I'm not attacking,_ he mentally told himself, trying desperately to believe it. _I'm just going to disable their weapons._

An energy discharge hit him in the chest, temporarily blinding him. Faint pain lanced through him, but it still paled in comparison to the friendly beating that Thor had given him earlier. The medic ignored it as he tore off the rotor blades of the aircraft. Lifeline did his best to evade the artillery that was being fired on him while he carried the disabled aircraft to the top of a building. The mutant deposited the helicopter's occupants safely on the building, making sure to keep any weapons inside of the aircraft. Ed flew up into the air and threw the helicopter into the mountains.

"Ignore the others, get THAT mutant!" Someone shouted, referring to the pacifist. Many of the soldiers concentrated their fire on the medic. Shrapnel pelted at him and exploded. Lifeline did his best to avoid them, but between the wear and tear of moving at superspeed and the deadly shells, his civilian disguise began to disintegrate. Lifeline gritted his teeth and spared a glance down at himself. The X-Men uniform was now peeping through the tattered remains of his sweatshirt and jeans. His medic pack was still in good shape, thanks to Tony Stark's new design.

Lifeline quickly touched his face and was relieved to find that his mask was still firmly in place. He wasn't sure how long that would last.

Tank guns boomed. A distinct whine as several projectiles cut through the air drew his attention. Lifeline turned his head to see three modified KEPs, or kinetic energy projectors, heading in his direction. The medic nearly avoided them, but then realized that the projectiles, which were used to pierce armored vehicles…and in this case, probably the thick skin of the Hulk, would fall into the civilian sector if he moved. Lifeline braced himself and prepared to take the brunt of the attacks. He held out his hands to catch one of the KEPs, but Thor's hammer intersected it first. There was an explosion as Mjolnir struck the armament.

Lifeline zipped out of the way and managed to catch one of the other KEPs while Thor caught the third. The medic discovered with dismay that all of the arrow shaped projectiles were armed with an explosive head. A high intensity heat burned up the rest of his disguise, taking his mask with it.

"Lifeline!" Thor shouted, trying to make his voice heard over the thunder of the battle. The medic winced slightly by the use of his code name. Ed turned his head to see that while the Asgardian's armor was scuffed up, he only seemed slightly worse for wear.

"I will handle the helicopters and tanks," the Avenger ordered. "Attend to the wounded and keep yon soldiers away from the defenseless." Lifeline nodded his head, accepting the man's instructions. Below them, mutants continued to battle against the US troops, who were still trying to round them up. Three of the mutants attempted to fight against the tanks. However, their abilities-which seemed to consist of moderate super strength, ice, and telekinesis, were having limited effect against the heavily armored tanks.

With a sinking feeling, Lifeline reluctantly realized that he and Thor probably possessed the most "firepower" of all the superhumans there.

_No, don't think about it. Protect the civilians. Heal the wounded. Thor will do the fighting, concentrate on your own duties._

"Shit," he heard of the of mutants yell. "I can't use my telepathy! They're blocking it somehow!" Lifeline looked at the soldiers again and realized that their helmets were slightly different from the standard issue combat helmet. Had they been modified to block telepathic attacks?

Lifeline forced himself to ignore the man, as he didn't need to get distracted. Instead, he focused his attention on disarming the soldiers on the ground while Thor tackled the big guns. As he raced about the battle zone collecting weapons, he realized with dismay that mutants were instantly taking the advantage to brutally exact their revenge against the now unarmed soldiers. Several soldiers, fearing for their lives, broke rank and run. The others stayed and attempted to hold their ground.

He heard a scream. The combat medic turned his head and was horrified to discover that a female mutant with claws had just gutted a soldier. Blood and severed intestines rained out of the poor soul while the man's bloody dog tags seemed to float in midair to Lifeline's eyes. His enhanced vision stared in fixation on the dog tags.

Corporal Michael Carter.

Now deceased, or at least about to be. In his mind, Ed knew that even with all his mutant powers and medical knowledge, he couldn't fix the damage in the seconds that the man had left to live. Even rushing him to an emergency room couldn't possibly save him. That is, if the fragile man even survived the speed.

Only seconds left….thirty seconds, if the man was lucky.

Edwin caught the soldier as he collapsed to the ground in a rain of his own blood. He knelt to the ground and cradled the dying corporal in his arms. Even though he knew it was useless, Lifeline's hands flew quickly into his medic pack and pulled out items.

_I can't fix this._

_Try dammit. Fix it._

_I can't fix dead._

_He's not dead yet, he's still breathing…_

_He's not going to be breathing much longer. Don't you hear his lungs slowing down?_

Lifeline hung his head as he finally accepted cold reason. The man was dead; the best he could do was to make him comfortable in his last moments. That wasn't easy, as soldiers and mutants alike gaped and shouted at the pacifist.

"Get away from him! He's got Carter!" A soldier shouted, pointing to the dying blonde in the medic's hands. Meanwhile, the woman who had killed the corporal angrily berated Lifeline for taking pity on the enemy.

"Don't help him!" She shouted. Those mutants who weren't currently clashing with the soldiers also shouted their agreement.

"Whose side are you even on?" Another mutant shouted. Lifeline didn't spare any of them a glance while he stared down the man, unwilling to let him go. He was a combat medic. He was Army. He'd sworn to protect and heal men like Corporal Carter.

He had failed. Even worse, his actions had indirectly led to this result. Something seemed to buzz in his ears. Motion and sound slowed down and crawled at a snail's pace. To Lifeline's enhanced perception, now at full throttle, the world seemed to stand at a blurred, confused, and hellish stand still.

A single heartbeat faded. The bluish lips of Corporal Carter barely moved. With great concentration, Lifeline realized that he was attempting to ask, _"Mutant? Why?" _His lungs stopped breathing. The heart stopped beating. Brain death would follow shortly. Lifeline was now cradling a corpse.

The world sped up again.

"Give 'im back! Give Michael back!"

"Skeets! We'll get you away from the dirty mutie!"

"Traitor! He's helping_ them_! A bloody 'normal'!"

Lifeline felt numb as he placed the corporal's dog tags on his chest before handing the deceased soldier gently to one of his brothers in arms. The surprised soldier took his dead comrade from the medic. Bile rose in Ed's throat while he remembered the most sacred rule of the soldier: Leave no man or woman behind.

His stomach twisted and the medic came very close to throwing up. What the hell could he do? He had all the power in the world…too much power. He was a healer…yet….he felt completely powerless against the violence and hate whirling around him.

It was too much.

Something inside of him snapped. Even as the majority of his soul recoiled at the violence surging around him, a previously buried voice called out for blood. A savage need for violent retribution shocked Lifeline to his core, even more so that it wanted revenge from both parties.

He buried it again, shaking inwardly that the voice even existed. Lifeline gritted his teeth. He was going to stop all of this once and for all.

The medic dropped to his knees and plunged a single fist into the earth. The ground rippled away from the epicenter as a minor earthquake toppled nearly all combatants off their feet. Lifeline slammed his fist down again, this time unconsciously out of anger. Huge rips formed in the earth. Several buildings shattered. Horrified again by his loss of control, the medic quickly checked to make sure that he hadn't injured anyone.

_End it, end it now!_

Lifeline followed his inner thought, both out of a desire to truly end the conflict and out of fear that he might continue to slip and cross the line if things continued. A part of him tried to argue that he should reason with everyone. The realist in him reluctantly admitted that it was far too late for reasoning.

Concentrating his hands and massive strength, the medic began to quickly construct a deep trench between the opposing sides. He paused a microsecond every now and then to deposit a soldier onto the military side or to pull a captured mutant back into the mutant side. The battle rolled to a brief pause as men and women stared dumbstruck at the trench that was suddenly forming. Lifeline paused in his work long enough to shout angrily at both sides.

"Enough! What the hell are you doing? You're all Americans!" He then pointed a finger at the soldiers. "They are CIVILIANS! You swore an oath to protect them and to obey the Constitution! This _isn't _constitutional!" Lifeline then turned his head to similarly berate the mutant side for not treating unarmed soldiers with mercy. The medic ended his rant by ordering anyone with a moral backbone to either retreat or to help him build a wall.

To demonstrate his commitment, the medic sunk his fingers into the pavement and ripped out a chunk of rock and concrete. He deposited it on the mutant side of the trench as the cornerstone of a defensive wall. Several mutants quietly joined in the wall building, using their abilities to build up the earth or to add ice as reinforcements. Another filled the trench with acid.

The soldiers stood, somewhat dumbfounded. Some turned back, but most stood still as they waited for orders. A few fired uselessly at the quickly growing fortification. When a few mutants attempted to counter attack, Lifeline caught them in midair and deposited them back on the mutant side. He didn't know how long he could stop the fighting. The medic could already hear a few men, probably sergeants or officers, urging their men to breach the hastily erected wall.

Lifeline spared a glance back in Thor's direction. The Asgardian had nearly finished demolishing the Hulkbuster unit. Those vehicles that remained were now backing off and starting to retreat. Perhaps it was over then, at least for now. He let out a breath and shouted new orders, unconsciously channeling Beach Head as he did so.

"Gather all the wounded over there!" Ed shouted, pointing to a relatively safe looking area. "Anyone who isn't wounded or isn't gathering wounded, clear the area and gather as many medical supplies as you can! Also get blankets, rags, and water! Move it, you damned pogues!" He didn't have enough supplies for everyone and Lifeline knew that a hospital wouldn't take any of the mutants, not after this.

Men and women jumped to obey. Without having intended to, Lifeline realized that he was now "in charge". A few mutants asked his permission to act as guards on top of the wall. The medic reluctantly nodded his head.

Time blew by as Lifeline zipped among the gathering rows of injured men and women. A few people who had some medical knowledge helped him. He ran out of nitrile gloves after an hour and was forced to examine people with his bare hands. Lifeline routinely vibrated his hands enough so that the heat would sanitize his skin.

At some point, Thor clasped him on the shoulder. The two men locked eyes for a moment before turning to study their surroundings.

"This….is not a good situation," the Asgardian told him quietly. "It is probably not safe for these people to stay here."

"Where else can they go?" Lifeline murmured back quietly. "This is a large group and many are wounded." Thor patted him on the shoulder.

"Then attend to the wounded. I shall assist thee shortly," the larger man told him. "As for the fate of these mortals, we shall deal with that later. I have called the Avengers. Medical and food supplies should be arriving within the hour."

Thor left him and disappeared into an abandoned building. A short time later, a crippled doctor hobbled out to join the combat medic. Lifeline warily watched to make sure that no one harassed the unknown man. However, no one touched him. Ed didn't know if it was because no one realized he wasn't a mutant, that a cripple was deemed no threat, or if people were just grateful by another pair of helping hands. Perhaps it was all three.

While Dr. Donald Blake examined a small child, Dr. Edwin Steen turned his attention to his next patient. A young, green skinned woman lay quietly on a blanket. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Lifeline touched her forehead and was surprised to find that she had a fever. His eyes swept down her body. They paused on her neck and stared at her endocrine glands, which seemed to be swollen. Lifeline felt around the woman's neck and chest as he examined her. There was a nasty bruise on her face while an eye was swollen shut. The medic also discovered that several bones were cracked or broken. There seemed to be some skin growths under her clothing as well. Lifeline figured that they were either part of her mutation or were scabs from a previous injury. Either way, he would need to physically examine the rest of her to determine the extent of the damage.

Lifeline discreetly began to unbutton the woman's clothing. She was obviously ill with something and a soldier had taken advantage of it to beat the mutant. He opened up the shirt and was careful to not expose more than necessary.

Hmm, there were plenty of bruises. That wasn't surprising, considering…

His eyes fell on several purple lesions that crisscrossed her chest and abdomen. Ed's breath caught in his throat. No…

What he'd felt hadn't been a skin growth from a mutation or scabs at all. Ed forced himself to stay calm while he reevaluated the woman's condition.

Fever. Swollen glands. Purple skin lesions. Probable weakness…

The Legacy Virus.

Edwin slowly looked down at his bare hands, which had unknowingly touched the affected woman's skin. Legacy was passed both through bodily contact and through the air. Lifeline was close enough that he'd had both forms of exposure.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered. Lifeline unconsciously held a hand up to his mouth from the shock. He stopped himself at the last moment. Putting his hands on his mouth was potentially bad….but…did it really matter at this point? Bodily contact was bodily contact. He backed up a step, still staring at his hands.

"Ed?" Donald Blake's voice brought him back to his senses. The combat medic shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. He had patients to deal with. Lifeline looked down at the woman again. What if he had Legacy now? He would just pass the virus on to all the other mutants.

Oh fuck.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked, stepping nearer to the medic. "Ed?" Lifeline finally turned to look at him. The other doctor was leaning on his cane, giving him a concerned look. There was a hint of Thor in his eyes. Lifeline wordlessly pointed to the woman's chest before holding up his hands. Donald Blake looked at the woman's chest and stared at the lesions.

"What the hell do I do?" Lifeline asked him. "What if I…"

"You can't treat anyone else," Blake told him bluntly. "You know that. Even if for some miracle you don't have it, you can still potentially pass on the virus." The alter ego of Thor shook his head, clearly dismayed by the new revelation. "Who the hell put someone infected with the Legacy Virus among all the wounded? She should have been separated. Don't these people know what quarantine is?"

"Whoever did it may not have known," Lifeline replied, his voice sounding rough in his throat. "They probably just saw that she was wounded. The lesions were hidden."

Blake rubbed his face and swore under his breath. Some of the curses were in Asgardian. Finally, when the man was finished, he briefly squeezed Lifeline's arm.

"I'm sorry Ed," Blake apologized. He didn't speak for a moment. Finally, however, he continued. "She'll have to be moved, of course. I'll set her over…."

"I've already touched her," Lifeline replied numbly. "I've breathed the same air as her. I'll move her. You can't really carry people in that form, unless you change back to Thor."

"Ed…don't take any unnecessary chances just in case…."

"Just in case I'm not infected?" the medic finished quietly. Lifeline bit down on his lip while Donald Blake nodded his head. Ed silently fought over what he should do next. He couldn't go back to Xavier's school….but yet, he needed Beast to test him. He couldn't go to SHIELD or the Avengers, as there were mutants in both places. After a moment, Ed finally asked Blake for his opinion.

"The Fantastic Four," the crippled doctor advised quietly. Both men were trying to keep their voices down so as to not alarm anyone. "None of them are mutants and Reed has the equipment necessary to get a blood sample from you. A simple needle won't work on your skin. He can send a sample to Beast. Now…" Blake swatted gently at him with his cane. "Get out of here. I'll move her. I'll make sure the Avengers don't send any mutants to help."

Lifeline nodded his head and took to the air, leaving the rest of his medical supplies behind with Thor/Blake. He knew he couldn't stay, not if he was…..not if he had….

The medic forced himself to calm down. Panicking was not going to change things. He had to know if he even had Legacy first. He'd figure out what to do after that.

Lifeline took off towards the Fantastic Four as fast as he could. About ten seconds into his flight, his body suddenly contorted from pain. Heat rushed through him and Lifeline briefly lost control of his powers. The medic tumbled towards the earth before managing to stop himself about thirty feet from the ground. The sudden pain went away. Rattled now, Ed climbed back up into the air and forced himself to fly again.

Even though a cure hadn't been found yet, Dr. Hank McCoy and Dr. Moira MacTaggert had discovered this much: the Legacy Virus was almost always triggered after the victim first used his or her powers after the initial infection.

A cold chill settled over him. Lifeline did his best to ignore it on the flight back to New York City. He would have to call his sister, of course. Ed knew that he would probably be late for dinner, if he would even be able to make it back at all.

* * *

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

"_In breaking news, reports are coming in of violent clashes between the military and mutants in six American cities. According to eye witnesses, the Pentagon launched a coordinated strike on mutant areas in Seattle, Chicago, St. Louis, Dallas, San Francisco, and Boston. Military officials are saying that this was a response to mutants rioting and refusing to peacefully register with the government."_

A gathered group of Joes and SHIELD agents silently watched the television screen. In the background, footage played of mutants and American troops clashing in the streets. A tank rolled through the city of Boston while mutants attacked troops in Dallas.

"This is bad," Flint muttered. By all accounts, the media was portraying the mutants as the cause of the violence and that the military had simply been responding to it. The warrant officer, however, suspected that there was equally damning footage of troops firing on mutant civilians that was failing to make it into the news.

"_Eyewitnesses from the mutant community are claiming that these were unprovoked attacks,"_ the newswoman continued. _"It is unclear at this time if these claims can be substantiated,"_ Flint scowled at the remark, but said nothing as he continued to listen. _"However, these incidents have provoked mutants and pro mutant protestors to riot elsewhere._

Pictures flashed across the screen of people marching and fighting in other cities. The images were then replaced by a few pictures of Thor tearing apart a helicopter.

"_It is apparent, however, that the Avengers have clearly sided against the government in this crisis,"_ the reporter continued. _"It is confirmed that Thor and another man, who seems to be either a member of the mutant team known as the X-Men or a new Avenger…"_ A very clear image of Lifeline in an X-Men uniform was suddenly plastered across the screen. The clearly distressed medic was cradling the body of a soldier in his hands. The image of the medic was soon replaced by another one, this time of him standing between the opposing combatants, holding a chunk of rock above his head. Fury was written across Edwin Steen's face.

"_The Avengers have also reportedly flown in supplies to the mutant camps in each of the cities. For more on this, we go to our senior correspondent on the ground in Boston. Steven?"_

A stunned silence descended on the room. Joes watched with disbelief as reports began to trickle in. Flint finally left the television monitor to find Nick Fury. He knew for a fact that there was more to the attacks than what the Pentagon was telling the media. With Hawk still unconscious, Nick Fury and General Colton would be the ones with the rank to ferret out the truth.

"Aw fucking hell," Flint muttered to himself as he strode down the hall. The only result of the military's involvement was a surefire shitstorm. The warrant officer was certain that Magneto was probably already planning a counterattack.

The fact that Lifeline had ended up in the middle of the fight and had been caught on camera only made it worse. If the Pentagon had been snarling before to get him and the other two mutant Joes under control, they would be biting even harder at the chains now. Recent reports from Wolverine and Scarlett's teams had also deepened the shitstorm.

God fucking dammit. Why did things always have to go to hell in a hand basket at the same damn time? Flint furiously wished that Hawk would wake up soon. The warrant officer didn't know how the Joes could handle it all, even with their new allies in SHIELD, the Avengers, and the X-Men.

Flint scowled darkly. Three men under his command were now in danger, one at least from the government and media. The other two were either dead, in an internment camp, or in Cobra custody.

The warrant officer kicked a trashcan and sent it flying. SHIELD agents scattered as the Joe stormed past them, not bothering to clean up his mess.

* * *

_Next time:__ What has become of our captured friends and what will happen with Lifeline? Stay tuned for the next episode of GI Joe!_

_I was originally going to show Beach Head and Co. this chapter, but I decided to push that to the next chapter._

_The DC reference in this chapter, for those who didn't catch it, was Corporal Michael "Skeets" Carter, the soldier that died in Lifeline's arms. I killed Booster Gold. *ducks a bottle* Hey! I could have made him Ted Kord! (And yes, I actually do like Booster, so I didn't kill him out of spite.)_


	33. Prisoners

_*Special thanks to willwrite4fics and TinySprite for betaing this chapter. It came out much better because of it._

**Silence **

_Chapter 33: Prisoners_

_Bishop's future_

An old man walked along the fence line of an enclosed camp. A few pigeons scattered out of the way as he walked by, with his walking stick softly tapping against the hardened ground. He did his best to avoid the non-mutant guards stationed at various checkpoints around the camp. It was difficult, as there were soldiers on patrol inside the mutant internment camp as well. Just outside of the fence and "no-man's land" were the sentinels. The hulking monstrosities, whose designs had changed only a little since their earlier incarnations, were more powerful and adaptable than their ancestors.

A good distance away stood several buildings that were used to "eliminate" especially problematic mutants.

The old man paused a moment to stare at the buildings. How was it that history had repeated, or perhaps rhymed was more accurate, this much? Had nothing been learned from the Holocaust or the Japanese internment camps?

He gripped his walking stick, which was the closest he was able to get to a cane. In truth, he was spry enough in his old age that he didn't really need a walking aid. However, the former Crimson Guardsman wasn't one to give up a potentially useful weapon. The man once known as Xamot therefore pretended to walk with a limp and also kept silent about the fact that he hadn't actually been depowered. His mutant powers still worked just fine, which was perhaps the reason for his extended longevity. You used what advantages you could and he had worked in intelligence and with enough ninja or almost ninja in his lifetime that he could be secretive.

It had taken good acting skills on his part, but the camp guards had finally, with great reluctance, allowed him to have a walking stick.

The old man continued to stare outside into the barren wasteland that surrounded the camp. How had it come to this? Xamot knew he had a lot of things to pay for in his life and there were many things he regretted. The old man looked around at the concentration camp. How had things deteriorated this badly? He'd been a fool as a young man, thinking that he was immune to the problems of the world because of his position in Cobra.

Oddly, Mr. Sinister had done him a favor by severing his link with Tomax. For perhaps the first time, Xamot's eyes had been opened and he'd become able to "think for himself," for lack of a better term.

"Seeker."

The old man turned his attention away from his bleak surroundings to focus on a small, dark skinned boy. Lucas Bishop gave him a solemn expression before pointing back towards his "dwelling."

"My grandmother is worse," the boy told him. Xamot felt a pang and nodded his head. He instructed the child to lead the way. As he followed after the other mutant, he marveled briefly at how small Bishop had been as a child. His first official meeting with the mutant had been with the adult Bishop, on the battlefield no less. Xamot had been shocked when he'd eventually discovered that the time traveler had already known him from his own time, albeit as an old man named Seeker.

Time travel never did make much sense to him. Any attempts to figure out the cause and effects of it all made his brain hurt. Questions about it usually resulted in a lecture on fixed moments in time versus fluid time, time paradoxes and alternate futures. What was it that Nick Fury had told him once?

"_Time travel is a huge, fucking mess, son. It's better to just let the Reed Richards of the world figure it out. Me?"_ Xamot could almost smell the tobacco now as he thought of the man. _"I'm just here to keep the assholes of the world from screwing everyone over."_

The old man felt a pang of regret. Nearly everyone that he had known was now dead, with the rare exception. Xamot ducked his head as he followed after the young Bishop and entered the small building where the boy slept in with his family. He cast his eyes around until he spotted an elderly Ororo Munroe, frail and depowered, sleeping fitfully on a bed of old sheets. A young girl, Bishop's younger sister, was sitting next to her.

Bishop looked up at the old man he only knew as "Seeker" for a moment before looking down at his adoptive grandmother. The boy sat protectively next to the old woman. Even as a child, Bishop was ready to fight anyone who threatened his family.

Xamot bent down slightly to examine Storm. Sweat rolled down her still beautiful face. The stress and pain from the years hadn't quite managed to erase the goddess from her. However, Ororo Munroe wasn't quite the person she once was. Now, she was simply a tired, old woman trying to take care of a couple of orphaned children in less than satisfactory conditions.

"Her fever has gotten worse, hasn't it?" he finally asked. Bishop's sister launched herself at him.

The young girl, who was named Shard, wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face into Xamot's chest. The former Crimson Guardsman carefully bent down and ignored the arthritis in his knees. The old man placed an arm around the child and pulled her close. While he did so, he looked at the other child.

Lucas Bishop met his gaze, looking both terrified and proud. The old man could tell that the boy also wanted to cry, but being the "man of the family", was doing his best to hide his pain. Seeker gently picked Shard up and settled down next to the boy. He set down his walking stick and placed his other arm around Lucas.

He couldn't say it would be alright or that everything would be fine. That would be a lie. Besides, fake promises of optimism didn't work and the former Crimson Guardsman wasn't about to give the children false hope. False hope wouldn't work anyway. The Bishop children lived in a nightmare world where hope often didn't exist.

"I'll sit with you," Seeker told them instead. Lucas looked up at him briefly with a grateful look before returning to his silent "guard duty." The old man helped the children to wet down their "grandmother's" forehead and make her drink water in an attempt to keep her fever down.

It seemed to be a losing battle. Ororo mumbled softly to herself as the fever worsened. Worry gripped the former Crimson Guardsman as he did what he could to help the woman. They had little medicine or supplies available in the camp. What they had were given reluctantly by the guards.

As they sat there, Xamot reflected on the older Bishop. The boy in front of him would eventually travel back to the past to try to prevent this future. However, since the old man clearly remembered _that_ Bishop…had the boy succeeded? Was this an alternate future he was in, only slightly different from the future of the first Bishop he had met? Or was there an alternate Xamot and Bishop out there, living in a better future?

He wasn't sure. Like Nick had told him once, _"Time travel is a huge, fucking mess."_ Xamot could only hope that some time, _somewhere_, Bishop had succeeded in preventing the horrors that they were now living in.

In his present, however, those horrors still existed. Xamot felt powerless about the fact that he couldn't do anything about it and hadn't been able to prevent it. If anything, his time in Cobra had contributed to the problem. All attempts later in his life to rectify his mistakes hadn't been enough.

The only thing he could do right now was to comfort two children and do the best he could in helping Storm to teach them right from wrong. At least…if he could even help Storm live through her illness.

Ororo coughed and the old man wiped the sweat from her face. She didn't deserve this, none of them did. Even though Seeker considered the camps his punishment for what he'd done as Xamot, that didn't mean everyone else deserved to be there.

"Will she make it, Grandpa?" the young girl finally asked tentatively. She clutched a doll while her older brother said nothing. Bishop, however, continued to eye the old mutant from the corner of his eyes. Xamot swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I hope so."

That was all that he could say. It was the only piece of encouragement he could offer. Xamot Paoli wished he could do more than that. Of all the regrets in the old man's life, this one hurt him the most at the moment.

* * *

_The present_

Beach Head blinked open his eyes. At first, he stared in confusion until his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. While his mind struggled to catch up, his well-trained body automatically lashed out. His arms struggled against a set of restraints, which were currently pinning his arms to the side of his body. His legs were also pinned together.

A lash of panic struck him when the ranger realized that he was in a tiny, enclosed prison cell. He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping that this was simply another one of his nightmares that had been plaguing him of late. Any moment now and he would wake up in his room.

The ranger craned his head and felt something tighten against his neck. Wayne paused and turned his head again. There was no mistake; there was something around his neck. Panic rising, he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. The fact that he hadn't even felt the presence of the other occupants, who were also tied up, unsettled him deeply.

Beach Head took a deep breath and reached out with his mind. He felt no other minds in his area. His heart rate sped up when he then tried and failed to even move something with his mind. His powers had abandoned him.

"Easy, mon ami," a familiar voice told him quietly. Beach Head rolled his body over to look at the speaker, slightly relieved that he wasn't alone. Gambit was lying on the other side of him, equally restrained. The ranger's eyes studied him briefly. The other man's trench coat had been removed, as had most of his uniform. All that remained of the man's clothing were his undergarments. Wayne suddenly realized that he had been stripped as well.

He tried not to feel too violated by that fact, as it was common procedure to make sure that prisoners weren't carrying anything dangerous. However, he still felt anger push away his panic very briefly at the thought of it.

Wayne's eyes came to rest on the collar around Gambit's neck. A soft, red light blinked away on it.

"An inhibitor collar," Remy LeBeau whispered, seeing his stare. "We all have one."

The ranger twisted his body and his neck as he tried to look around the tiny cell. His lungs felt constricted by the tiny space. Wayne attempted to do one of the simple breathing exercises that Psyche Out had inflicted on him, but was only marginally successful.

There were three other people in the cell with them, presumably all mutants. Wayne finally remembered that they had been fighting a sentinel previously, before he had woken up here….where ever _here_ was.

Wayne tried to move his arms again, but the restraints held. He was uncomfortably aware of the fact that his body was starting to ache from his previous wounds. The ranger doubted that any of the wounds that he and Gambit had received from the sentinel had been treated.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. The walls seemed to be squeezing in on him, making it difficult to breathe. His current lack of powers only exasperated the situation. Wayne hadn't realized until now what a comfort his empathic abilities were. Before, as useful as it was, it had always been a pain to know and feel where everyone was. Now, however, it felt as if someone had turned off a light switch in his mind, leaving him blind and deaf.

He shuddered.

"You've got to stay calm," Remy muttered to him. The Cajun had been around him long enough now to know when the claustrophobia was bothering him. "Where ever we are, mon ami, we can't show weakness. You know dat."

Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden knew and understood that. Any other time and place, it would have been a simple matter for him to hide whatever fear he had. Now, however, his cursed phobia was threatening to throw all of his survival training out of the window.

Neither man spoke for a while, as there was nothing to say. Wayne closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The last thing he wanted, or needed, at the moment was to pass out. Finally, after was seemed to be hours, the door to their cell banged open.

"Get them up!" A voice barked. "I want these filthy muties up and processed before lunch."

Rough hands dragged them to their feet. Both Wayne and Remy struggled against their captors out of principle, but to no avail. One of the guards finally struck the Cajun over the head, knocking him unconscious. Beach Head managed to bite one of his handlers out of retaliation and earned himself a short beating.

The ranger hid a groan as he and the other mutants were dragged out of their cell. His eyes blinked painfully as they were dragged out into an open area. His heart calmed down slightly, but his eyes still darted around. They were in some large compound, from what tiny bits he was able to see.

A guard struck him again and Beach Head rolled his head with the punch. Blood dripped down his lip. The minutes dragged by, but the small group of armed guards finally deposited their mutant prisoners in front of a tall man. The man pushed up his glasses and eyed them scornfully for a moment before calling for assistance.

Humiliation ensued while Beach Head was photographed, fingerprinted, and had his blood drawn for analysis. All the while, he swore at the men trying to catalogue their new prisoners.

"Ah'm U.S. Army, motherfuckers!" he bellowed. "Ah'm a ranger…a gawdamn Sergeant Major! When Ah get outa this contraption, Ah'm feedin' yer asses to…"

His body contorted when pain when the inhibitor collar around his neck suddenly activated. It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. Beach Head bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. His eyes watered slightly and his breathing came in ragged gasps, but he didn't scream. The ranger collapsed to the ground in a fit of agony.

The pain finally subsided. Wayne discovered that his muscles were limp. Even though he didn't understand the mechanics of what had happened, the ranger understood this much: the inhibitor collars also had the function of torturing misbehaving prisoners. His scowl darkened, but the ranger wasn't able to muster up more than that. Even his swears died on his numbed lips.

"Take them to block A147," the man with the glasses said, speaking to the guards. "And keep an eye on this one. I have a feeling he will be trouble."

"Understood," one of the soldiers replied. "Don't worry, Dr. Kischel, we have methods for dealing with troublesome mutants."

Beach Head found himself being dragged to another set of holding cells, but was unable to do anything about it. He glanced over at Remy, who was still unconscious. The ranger eyed his fellow prisoners. Two of them were women, one of whom appeared to be in her seventies. The third prisoner was a teenaged boy.

The guards finally deposited their prisoners into a holding cell, which contained several beds. The barred door clanged shut behind them. As soon as the door was closed, the restraints around Beach Head's arms and legs opened and released them. Rather than dropping to the floor, the restraints simply folded up and curled around his arms and legs into a set of metal bands.

The ranger launched himself at the barred door, but was shocked with electricity the moment he touched it. The guards mocked him, but Wayne ignored the pain as he stood up and glared through the bars.

"You'd better get used to it, mutie," one of the men sneered. "This is the nicest accommodations we have for your kind here. If you keep acting up, we'll put you in the 'Box'."

Beach Head watched them leave with a scowl. He silently stood there and studied his surroundings as best as he could. On the opposite side of the "hallway" was another line of cells, each filled to the brim with mutants. Each of the prisoners wore the same, drab grey uniform…probably of cheap clothing. Wayne guessed that he and the others would get their own uniforms shortly.

The ranger turned his head when he heard knocking on a nearby wall. Wayne listened for a moment before knocking his own fist against it. Someone knocked again, followed by a faint voice.

"Any one there?" a female voice asked.

"Who are you?" Beach Head asked, leaning close to the wall.

"A fellow prisoner," the woman answered. "Walk to the front of your cell so I can hear you better." Beach Head did as instructed, realizing that the woman was doing the same thing. The two prisoners stood at the front of their cells, separated by the wall between them.

"Where are we?" the ranger asked.

"An internment camp, underground by the looks of it," the woman answered roughly. "We've come to call this place 'Camp Dolores'." Camp Dolores. Beach Head knew enough Spanish to translate it as "the Camp of Sorrows."

"My name's Wayne Sneeden," the ranger finally answered. "But my codename is Beach Head."

"Codename?"

Beach Head hesitated. Should he reveal that he was a soldier? GI Joe was a secret unit, after all. Besides, he wasn't sure that a captured mutant would look too kindly upon a "government employee" at the moment. Finally, he decided to avoid all mention of his unit.

"Ah'm….a soldier," Beach Head replied. "Army. That's what my teammates call me both in the army and in…the X-Men." He figured that it couldn't hurt to mention the X-Men, especially if he wanted to make allies with his fellow prisoners.

There was a very long pause.

"You're an X-Man?" the woman finally asked. "You know Storm?" Beach Head blinked in surprise and considered how to respond. Was he really an X-Man? The ranger had never really considered himself one. However…he had been a student at the school, had been living there, had fought and trained with the X-Men as teammates, and had even trained some of the younger students in Wolverine's absence.

"Ah guess Ah am," Wayne admitted reluctantly. "Ah'm with a friend, name's Remy LeBeau. He's kinda unconscious at the moment though." Wait…did he just refer to LeBeau as a _friend_? Wayne supposed that at the moment, Remy LeBeau was the closest person to a friend in this place.

"LeBeau?" the woman responded sharply. "Gambit is there?"

Wayne turned his head to look at Gambit, who was starting to stir from his place on the floor. He wasn't sure if the mysterious woman was upset by the man's presence or simply surprised. Women were hard to read in general.

"Who are you?" Beach Head asked carefully.

"The name's Callisto. If you're an X-Man, I'm sure you've heard of me. Then again," the woman added. "I don't know your name, so you must be new."

Wayne turned that name over in his head. It was true, he didn't recognize the name. However, if what the woman claimed was true, then Gambit likely knew her. The ranger looked over at Remy again, who was finally starting to come to.

"Merde," the Cajun swore. "I feel like crap. Where de hell are we?" Gambit groaned slightly as he looked around their jail cell. There was a frown on his face. Wayne knelt next to him and helped him to sit up. Beach Head relayed what he had learned from the mysterious "Callisto."

Gambit's face widened in shock the moment he heard the name. The Cajun ignored his injuries and crawled towards the front of the cell. Remy LeBeau called out the woman's name, only to receive the response of:

"Shut the fuck up, Cajun, it's really me!"

"Callisto!" Gambit beamed happily. The Cajun looked pleased at the prospect of another familiar face. However, there was also a wary expression on the man's face that Beach Head couldn't quite decipher. Was it guilt? Fear? Wayne wasn't sure.

Whatever it was, he would pull it out of the man later. For now, it seemed that the two men had at least one ally in "Camp Dolores." The next step would be figuring out where the hell they were and how they could escape.

Wayne looked around at his tiny, cramped prison cell…which was also apparently hundreds of feet underground. He shuddered.

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

Bishop wearily opened his eyes. It felt as if they'd been glued shut. Painfully, and with great effort, he forced his eyelids apart and blinked a few times to clear his vision. The time traveler used his first few moments of consciousness to examine his situation.

He was in a laboratory of some type. His arms and legs had been restrained to a chair and his chest and head hurt like a mother fucker. There was also something around his neck. Unable to see it, Bishop tensed up his neck muscles and tried to feel it out. Since he also had the mutant ability of instinctively knowing where he was at all times, an ability that had now abandoned him, it could only be a mutant inhibitor collar.

"Finally awake, I see."

The mutant scowled when a bald man stepped into view. He'd had yet to meet Dr. Mindbender face to face, but he'd seen photos of the man. Bishop said nothing and continued to silently glare at Mindbender, who seemed content to chatter on.

"Zandar really did do a fair amount of damage to you, tsk," the Cobra scientist said. "Such a shame…I wouldn't expect that a non-powered Dreadnok could get the jump on a mutant, especially an X-Man." Bishop scowled again, though this time it was at himself and his carelessness. He'd allowed himself to get captured by Cobra.

Bishop wondered what had happened to the others. Short Fuze had been with him, so it was probable that Cobra had him in custody as well. As for Gambit and Beach Head…

He briefly recalled the single sentinel that had been after them before he'd run into Zandar. Were the two swamp rats in Cobra custody as well or had the sentinel gotten them? The X-Man pushed those thoughts away at the moment. He'd deal with them soon enough. At the moment, Bishop knew he couldn't do anything to help the others. He had to deal with his own situation first.

He was trapped in a Cobra laboratory. Bishop was also uncomfortably aware of the fact that Mindbender was connecting wires to some sort of helmet. The scientist placed the strange helmet on Bishop's head when he was finished and adjusted some straps. Bishop attempted to fight the man off, but the restraints were too strong.

"Even now he still has some fight in him," another voice stated. Bishop felt his blood chill when he recognized the coldly logical voice. He knew that voice, both from this time and his own time. It belonged to a man who had routinely taken mutants from the internment camps to experiment on them. The same man had often clashed with the X-Men of this era.

"Sinister," Bishop growled. The man in question came into view. His deathly pale face seemed an omen of evil. Perhaps it was, as the man was pretty much evil incarnate. Bishop wasn't sure why the man was with Cobra, but it wasn't much of a stretch. Cobra probably provided him with easy access to equipment and genetic material. As for what Cobra got out of the deal, that didn't take much imagination either. Sinister's expertise extended beyond genetics, so having both him and Dr. Mindbender on staff was an incentive.

Sinister's lips twitched up. The telepath had probably already read his mind. Bishop wasn't sure what the man was up to at the moment. The X-Man had a sinking feeling that he was about to participate in an experiment of some type.

"Where are my teammates?" he asked boldly, hoping to temporarily forestall any plans of experiments and to glean some information, however slight.

"None of that matters to you now, does it?" Mindbender asked, practically gloating. The Cobra scientist checked the helmet on Bishop's head a moment before his fingers began to tap at a keyboard. The bald man looked up briefly at Mr. Sinister, who was still standing in the same spot. There was an electronic pad in his hands.

"Have you finished the calibrations?" Sinister asked. Mindbender nodded his head. It seemed obvious to Bishop that Sinister was the one in command here, as the other man was showing physical signs of deference. At Sinister's command, the Cobra scientist placed another helmet on his own head.

"You should feel privileged, Mr. Bishop," Mindbender told him. "You are about to be the first official test subject for my new brainwave scanner. Mr. Sinister had kindly helped me to tweak Dr. Venom's original designs. This new one allows me to enter a subject's brain with a simulated version of telepathy."

Bishop had a few seconds to process that before an intense pain blossomed in his brain. The pain grew until his vision blurred and his ears buzzed with "white noise." Every so often he could barely hear Sinister or Mindbender murmur something.

Visions and sensations flooded into his brain as old memories were dredged up. Bishop once again found himself as an impoverished young child, wandering the streets until he was taken in briefly by a man named Witness. His time in the internment camps flashed by after that. He saw his grandmother and the death of his "grandfather." He was forced to watch his sister and the old man die again.

The pain increased as more memories of Seeker were suddenly dragged out. Bishop found himself reliving every moment and memory of the man he'd once known and respected. They were replaced by the memory of him saving Xamot during the battle of the Pit.

Bishop gasped when his mind was suddenly released. Sweat poured down his face and every inch of his body felt fatigued. His mind continued to hurt with a dull ache. It hurt to think. He blinked his eyes and slowly they began to clear. The loud noise in his ears began to gradually fade.

"Curious," he heard Sinister say. It was as though the man were talking through a filter. "It seems that my little experiment will have some interesting results…"

"…more than eighty years in the future…and it's a different timeline now," Mindbender responded. "Any number of things could have happened…."

"…curious nonetheless. This bears more investigation. Where is Xamot…?"

Bishop blacked out again.

* * *

_Camp Dolores_

Hours passed as they sat in the prison cell. According to Callisto, new prisoners were forced to stay in their cells on limited rations. After a period of ten days, depending upon how the captured mutants behaved, the guards used them as slave labor on general projects such as mining and construction work.

The Morlock had apparently been in her cell about a week so far. When Gambit questioned her, he discovered that Callisto had been attempting to make connections with the mutants closest to her cell. As for the internment camp, she didn't have much to report except what she'd heard as rumor.

The internment camp was underground, but no one knew where it was located. None of the guards wore military uniforms. Beach Head had made an educated guess that they were probably contract workers.

As for attempted escape attempts, Callisto hadn't heard of any successful ones yet.

Beach Head looked out through the barred gate of their prison cell. The ranger had situated himself near the front of the tiny space. Not only did this help alleviate some of the claustrophobia, which he was still struggling with, but it gave him an opportunity to keep watch and speak with Callisto. Wayne sat as close to the bars as he could without touching them, with his arms folded around his knees.

Gambit sat on the other side of him. Both men were by now clothed in cheap, gray clothing.

The ranger stared at his feet. He knew that it wasn't his fault that the sentinels had come after them, but he still felt guilty. After all, he'd been the one to insist on hunting after Zartan. Because of that, he and Remy were in a secret internment camp and who knew where Bishop and Short Fuze were. Perhaps they were alive and had escaped. Perhaps they had been captured.

The uncertainty of what had happened to his two other teammates gnawed at him.

"Not the best command decision Ah've ever made," Beach Head muttered under his breath. His Cajun cell mate looked over at him.

"Ain't yer fault, mon ami," Gambit replied quietly.

"Ain't it?" Beach replied back. The other man wagged a finger at him.

"Dis ain't de time to be worrin' about assignin' blame or what not," the X-Man chastised. "We're here now, grumpy bear, so we've got to figure out how to get out." Beach Head silently acknowledged that the man was right. It still didn't make things easier, however. He had failed to carry out both the objective of his self-assigned mission and to protect the men under his command.

He had failed.

Wayne glanced over at the other occupants of their cell, who were sitting at the other end. The two women and the teenaged boy were clearly terrified, but didn't know what to do. Beach Head and Gambit had been doing their best to act confident in order to keep them calmed down.

"We each sleep in shifts," Beach Head finally muttered to Gambit. "Ah can trust you to watch my back." It was funny how much things had changed these past few weeks. When he'd first met Remy LeBeau, the ranger hadn't trusted him any farther than he throw an angry ninja.

"Agreed," Gambit muttered back. "You want first shift?" Beach Head shook his head. He was too restless and on edge at the moment to sleep. The Cajun immediately made himself as comfortable as he could and drifted into a light sleep. Wayne watched him for a moment before focusing his attention back outside his cell. It was easier to do that than to look at the small, enclosed space of his tiny prison.

Beach Head sighed and continued his silent watch for the next few hours. The guards finally opened the prison and let them out long enough to visit the lavatory, under heavy guard. They were returned immediately to their prison. Gambit took the next watch while the ranger fitfully slept from a spot on the floor. Even though they had been provisioned with substandard cots, Wayne couldn't bring himself to lie down in the innermost part of the cell.

When he finally settled into a light sleep, the ranger was plagued by nightmares.

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

Buzzer was standing outside of the Cobra motor pool when Xamot found him. News of the attack on the Dreadnok compound had spread, as such things did on a base, as well as the fact that Zandar had brought back two prisoners. What wasn't well known yet, but which the Crimson twins were privy to, was that one of the prisoners had been discovered to be a GI Joe while the other was Bishop, a well-known time traveler. To say that Cobra Commander was pleased was an understatement, as he'd wanted to capture either Bishop or Cable for information on their future. Even if those futures never came to pass, Cobra Commander seemed to think that there was valuable information to be learned, whether it be futuristic technology or important persons to keep an eye on.

Xamot walked up next to Buzzer, who was currently wrapped up in a warm coat and smoking a cigarette. Snowflakes drifted around the man while a team of Cobra troops were currently working to de-ice a section of solar panels.

The Crimson Guardsman would admit that he wasn't quite sure why he was here in the first place. He'd been rebuilding a helicopter engine in the motor pool, which had turned into a project he was sharing with the more knowledgeable Weasel. Perhaps it was simply curiosity that had made him follow after the former Cambridge professor, now delinquent biker. He idly wiped some grease on his pants when he stopped next to the other man.

"What do you want?" Buzzer asked bluntly. The end of his cigarette butt glowed dimly while cold puffs of air and cigarette smoke drifted about. Xamot thought a moment before asking the first thing that came to his mind.

"How is Zartan?"

Buzzer gave him a slightly puzzled look before looking away again. The man seemed torn between ignoring the Crimson Guardsman and talking to him.

"Why do you even care?" the Dreadnok finally asked. "You've never given a damn before." Xamot hesitated a moment before answering. Why did he care? He brushed off the question. After all, he'd only asked because he hadn't known what else to say.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "But why shouldn't I inquire about a fellow member of Cobra? Especially someone who is an asset to the organization?"

"Of course," Buzzer replied sardonically. "That's how you and your brother think, isn't it? Assets. Always assets and profit margins." The Crimson Guardsman didn't respond to that right away. In fact, he wasn't sure how to, as the Dreadnok wasn't incorrect.

"So do the Dreadnoks, in a way," Xamot finally replied. "Do we have enough money? Are we being paid what we're owed? Are our motorcycles in working order? Is there enough grape soda and donuts? How much profit do we have to lose to pay for repairs?"

"Okay, fine, point taken," Buzzer interrupted. Xamot allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction. He was surprised, however, when the other man unexpectedly rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look kinda geeky when you do that," the blonde told him. Xamot gave him a perplexed look before asking what he "did." Buzzer shook his head and tapped his cigarette on the side of the wall.

"That," he replied, pointing at the Crimson Guardsman. "Seriously, I think Wilson's right. You've got an inner geek that's starting to come out." Xamot felt a flash of irritation, as he wasn't sure what exactly Buzzer was talking about. He hadn't done or said anything.

"Inner geek?" Xamot asked again, still surprised by the description. An actual, amused grin twitched on Buzzer's lips. The man blew out a slow puff of cigarette smoke before deciding he needed to spell it out for the Corsican.

"You and Weasel spent four hours watching Battlestar Gallactica last week," the Dreadnok pointed out. When Xamot was about to protest that it was either that or endure another round of Golden Girls with Deadpool, the blonde biker continued. "And the two of you had decided to take apart some computer hard drive…"

"Weasel was showing me how to do something," Xamot denied.

"Of course," the other man replied, still smirking. Xamot gave a frustrated sight, but was relieved when Buzzer didn't continue the topic. He wasn't exactly sure why the subject irked him. Perhaps, if he was willing to admit to it, it was simply because it was another sign that he was drifting away from Tomax.

"So how is he?" Xamot asked again after a moment. He wasn't sure if the Dreadnok would answer him. The conversation was going awkwardly enough as it was. Perhaps he should just leave.

"He's stabilized, but is going to require reconstructive surgery," Buzzer finally answered. "He also wants to use the plastic surgeon of his choice. Zartan's more conscious today too."

"That's…good," Xamot replied awkwardly. Why the hell was he out here anyway? It was freezing. It was true that he had been spending more time with Buzzer lately, but that had always been in the company of Deadpool or Weasel, who, if Xamot was ready to admit to it, he was starting to see as "friends." His brother wasn't exactly happy about any of it and was actively trying to discourage Xamot from interacting with any of them.

"Cigarette?" Buzzer suddenly asked, holding up a carton. Xamot nearly declined it, but thought better of it. This was the first remotely friendly gesture that the Dreadnok had ever given him. The Crimson Guardsman finally accepted it reluctantly.

Xamot tried to ignore the vile taste as he lit up the paper wrapped cancer stick, but he still coughed when he blew out a puff of smoke. His stomach felt slightly nauseous. The Corsican figured that he must have looked ill, because he could sense that Buzzer was highly amused.

"What's the matter?" the other man taunted. "Doesn't it meet your expensive tastes?" Xamot bit back a groan, but took another puff. He suddenly felt rather juvenile for not wanting to show he hated tobacco, but was going to smoke it anyway rather than lose face in front of the Dreadnok.

"Tomax actually enjoys cigarettes, or at least he used to," Xamot told him. "He used to smoke when we were in the Legion, but had quit because I didn't like it." Buzzer replied with a 'Hmm', but said nothing else. Silence enveloped the two men as neither knew what else to say. The snow continued to fall as they puffed on their cigarettes. Xamot finally gave up on his and tossed it onto the ground.

"Poker tonight?" Buzzer finally asked roughly after several minutes of silence. Xamot sensed through his limited empathy that the other man was struggling to find something to say as well. The Crimson Guardsman nodded at him. Inspiration struck him a moment later.

"My place?" he asked. The other man gave him an incredulous look.

"_Your _place" Buzzer asked, stunned. Xamot nodded at him again.

"Zartan had told my brother that he wanted to use the poker games as a location to talk quietly," he pointed out. "But there's still too much potential for unwanted eyes and ears to eavesdrop. Mine and Tomax's quarters are at least soundproof."

"And that won't be suspicious in itself?" the Dreadnok asked. "Someone could be listening now. Besides, you really want the Dreadnoks in your place? Your brother will flip….." Buzzer suddenly paused at that thought before a sudden grin lit up his face. "Wait….that's _exactly_ why we should do it."

"Uh…" Xamot hadn't actually been counting on _all_ the Dreadnoks and he certainly didn't want to antagonize his twin any more than he already was, even if unintentionally.

"What about just a few of us...like us, Weasel, Wilson, and Zandar?" he suggested instead. "We can still do the main poker game with everyone and then a few of us can go back to my place for more 'intelligent' conversation."

Buzzer mulled that over, not quite convinced. However, Xamot could tell that he was at least somewhat interested in the plan. Maybe if he pushed the man a little more.

"Besides…." The Crimson Guardsman continued, "Are you telling me that you'd pass up the opportunity for a more 'intellectual' level of conversation that doesn't consist of grape soda and donuts?" Xamot hoped that his guess was correct. As much as Buzzer pretended to be the same as the other Dreadnoks, it still had to be maddening to be surrounded by men who were barely literate at the high school level.

"Intelligent conversation?" Buzzer finally asked. "With Wade Wilson there?" Xamot shrugged and pointed out that Deadpool would invite himself along anyway. The other man conceded the point. After a few more moments, the Dreadnok finally accepted the invitation, even "if only to piss off Tomax."

Xamot finally left the Dreadnok to smoke in peace. He was surprised at himself for the invitation and was now somewhat regretting it. However, the Crimson Guardsman knew he couldn't retract it without looking bad. If there was a part of him that was also excited at the prospect of company and leisure time, Xamot rationalized that it was simply that his recent stress was searching for an outlet.

He returned to the motor pool and found that Weasel was now there. The two men worked together for a short time and Xamot told him about the poker game. The younger man gave him a thumbs up sign before opening his computer to show Xamot some new schematic.

The Corsican eventually cleaned up his tools and left, as he had important business to attend to. Extensive Enterprises was currently setting up a new front company for Cobra. He and Tomax were also still dealing with the fallout from the Muir Island fiasco. Cobra Commander hadn't quite forgiven them for the mission failing and his son escaping, so the twins were trying to get back into his good graces again.

Xamot was surprised, and a little unnerved, however, when Mr. Sinister telepathically contacted him and ordered him to the detention area 'on Cobra Commander's urgent request.' He reluctantly switched directions. Dread built up in his stomach as he contemplated another encounter with Mr. Sinister.

He honestly wasn't sure what to think about the revelation that Sinister was responsible for his and Tomax's personalities splitting. If what Zartan had heard was true, then Xamot had essentially been living under Tomax's shadow for years and hadn't been able to independently develop as "himself." At the same time, the changes frightened him. Had Sinister done him a favor in a roundabout way, or had he cursed the two brothers?

Tomax was his best friend and his twin brother…and the only family that Xamot had ever had. He didn't want to jeopardize their relationship in anyway. At the same time, however, he was enjoying some of the new developments.

His mind turned back to Sinister. The man was a walking time bomb. Favor or curse, Sinister was manipulating both twins and Mindbender with ease. Who knew what else the man was up to?

What if Sinister was lying to him and Cobra Commander didn't actually need him in the detention center? What if it was simply a ruse to draw Xamot into some other "experiment?" The Crimson Guardsman wondered briefly if he should call Deadpool for backup, seeing as Sinister's telepathy didn't seem to have any effect on the maniac. He dismissed his thought a moment later. Even though he was starting to see Wade Wilson as a friend, he also wasn't about to go crawling to him for protection when he should be able to protect himself.

The mutant passed through the entrance to the detention center and headed towards the most secure section. Cobra Commander had decided to keep their two newest prisoners under heavy guard when they weren't needed by Sinister and Mindbender. He placed his fingers on a pad and waited while the sensors completed a finger scan. The door slid open and Xamot walked past two armed guards.

There were several secure cell blocks ahead of him. Two armed guards stood in front of each cell that was currently occupied. Xamot looked around, but only saw that Short Fuze was in his cell. The Joe glared at him from the inside of his confinement and Xamot could feel the anger and hate. A mutant inhibitor collar blinked around his neck. Telepathic scans had confirmed that Short Fuze's mutation probably didn't warrant a collar, but precautions were taken anyway. Xamot looked away. His stomach churned slightly, but he chalked it up to nervousness about Sinister. His hand unconsciously touched his own neck as he looked around.

Bishop was absent, which meant he must currently be with the two scientists. Xamot wondered why he'd been called to the detention center, especially since neither Sinister nor Mindbender were present. The Crimson Guardsman sighed and decided that he'd wait at least five minutes and if he heard nothing else from the men, he would leave.

He mentally flipped through his to-do list for the day until his mind returned to Bishop, who had been on his mind recently. The time traveler had inexplicably saved his life at the Pit and Xamot still couldn't figure out why the other man had done it.

_"Why?" Bishop demanded. "Why didn't you shoot?"_

_"I…" Xamot stared in confusion at the larger man. He should have been dead, why had the man saved his life?_

_"I don't know," the Crimson Guardsman finally answered. He felt sick to his stomach. Xamot didn't understand why he hadn't been able to shoot a downed and unarmed enemy. He also couldn't explain his sense of helplessness and how futile all of the fighting suddenly seemed. _

_"Where did you get your scar?" Bishop asked. Shock gripped him again, but the still stunned Xamot didn't feel that there was any need to lie about it._

_"Algeria," he answered. A strange expression crossed the other man's face. He seemed…both relieved and disappointed? That seemed to be the mix of emotions that Xamot was sensing from him. Whatever the X-Man was thinking, he went on to order Xamot to stay out of the fighting if he couldn't shoot. Still stunned, Xamot finally asked, "Why?"_

_The other man hesitated before he opened his mouth to answer. However, Tomax decided to pick that moment to intervene. The elder twin pulled Bishop away from his brother and threw him a group of Joes. Xamot never got his answer._

Maybe he could get an answer now, though. Xamot looked at his watch and found that several minutes had passed. Feeling decidedly irked now, the Crimson Guardsman called Mindbender on the radio link and demanded to know what he was waiting for. An amused scientist "apologized" to him and requested that he wait a few more minutes. Xamot sighed and put away the radio. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and then he was gone.

"Coworker problems?" a voice jeered. "Must suck….of course, I wouldn't expect any less from Cobra." Xamot turned his head to see that Short Fuze was standing up now and glaring at him through the cell's force field. The two Cobra guards glared at the Joe and then looked warily at Xamot. They didn't seem sure if they should shut up the Joe or let him speak. As to be expected, they let the ranking Cobra in the room make the decision.

"You could say that," Xamot told him mildly. He wasn't keen on shutting the man up just yet. Perhaps he could pull some useful information out of him. At the very least, it was something to occupy his time until Mindbender or Sinister showed up.

"Say what?" Short Fuze continued snidely. "That you don't expect any less from Cobra either?" Xamot felt his back stiffen slightly. That hadn't been what he'd intended to say. He'd been responding to the 'coworker problems' part. Xamot mulled over his response. If he shut the Joe up, he might make it look like the man had struck a nerve. If he responded verbally or ignored him, it might embolden the soldier as well. Xamot suddenly realized that he should have just ignored the man to begin with.

"And you're telling me that you don't have 'coworker trouble' in GI Joe?" Xamot decided to ask instead. He looked at his watch. Four more minutes. If there was no sign of a Cobra scientist in the detention center within the next four minutes, he was gone.

"As if I'd tell you anything," the other man retorted, answering Xamot's question without having intended to. The Crimson Guardsman finally decided to give the Joe his full attention for the moment.

"Your government just passed mutant registration and there is high amount of discrimination of mutants anyway," Xamot pointed out. "I highly doubt that everything is flowers and roses in GI Joe." 'Flowers and roses', that was new. Xamot had never used that phrase before. "At least Cobra is accepting of mutants."

Well, except for the fact that Cobra was secretly working with the Jugglers on the sentinel program. The hypocrisy suddenly struck the Crimson Guardman. Was he really helping mutantkind by supporting such tactics? Xamot had rationalized it before that it was necessary to draw mutants towards Cobra. But…Extensive Enterprises had also recently created a contracting company to rescue and recruit mutants directly from the internment camps, wasn't that something?

Never mind the fact that Cobra was secretly working with the American government to run the internment camps…

Xamot pushed down a sudden sense of misgiving, which he didn't understand. He looked back at his watch. Three minutes.

"Accepting of mutants?" the Joe retorted. "You're a terrorist organization. Sure, maybe you guys work with mutants versus Magneto's mutants only group. That doesn't change the fact though that you guys are a threat to society. Hell, you guys assassinated Moira MacTaggert. That doesn't sound 'pro-mutant' to me."

To be truthful, Xamot wasn't in disagreement about that. He, Tomax, and the Baroness had fought that particular plan of Cobra Commander's. Even though it had worked to create discord and draw more mutants to Cobra, it had also meant killing one of the world's leading scientists on the Legacy Virus. Cobra or not, the disease didn't care about organizational boundaries. The twins and the Baroness were just as much at risk as other mutants.

In fact, all potential mutant recruits for Cobra had to be screened for the Legacy Virus. There might not be a cure yet, but the disease could at least be detected.

But what could he say to Short Fuze though? That it was wrong? That he didn't agree with it? Xamot knew that he couldn't agree with the enemy, even if only that other people would overhear him and that it would get back to Cobra Commander.

Fortunately, however, the unexpected arrival of a loudmouth mercenary saved him the trouble of responding. Xamot nearly jumped when Deadpool suddenly popped up next to him. He was starting to suspect that Wade enjoyed getting that reaction out of him. Loudmouth or not, the other man was nearly a ninja.

"Dude! Xay, we're playing poker at your place tonight?" Deadpool asked. "That is so awesome. Weas and I are bringing pizza and beer. Is Tomax going to be there or is Mr. Stick up his Ass going to be out?"

"Hi Wade," Xamot replied, both relieved by the distraction and surprised by the man's appearance. "As for Tomax…uh….I haven't told him yet." Deadpool blinked at him a moment before bursting into laughter. The mercenary gave him a friendly slap across the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Xamot asked him.

Deadpool grinned at him from underneath the black and red mask. The Crimson Guardsman never knew what the man was thinking. Wilson somehow seemed immune to even empathic scans. When Xamot had asked about it once, Deadpool had called it his "Plot Shield," whatever that meant. The Crimson Guardsman figured that the real reason had something to do with the man's insanity.

"I came because you wanted me here," Wade Wilson replied, whistling innocently. "I read the author's rough draft, dude, you think I don't know what she writes?" Deadpool slapped a confused Xamot across the shoulder. What the _hell_ was the man talking about? Xamot pushed away Wilson's newest diatribe, figuring that his sanity wasn't worth pondering it.

"Aww….I'm so touched you wanted to call me for backup," Wilson continued, still confusing Xamot as to how the man had known. Deadpool held up a fist to him. "Here dude, I think this calls for a bro fist."

Xamot stared at the fist in incomprehension.

"What?" he asked cluelessly. Wilson smacked his forehead and muttered a curse. Deadpool grabbed one of Xamot's hands and held it up to his.

"Xay! You're hopeless!" Deadpool responded dramatically. "You don't know what a dap is? Argh!" Comprehension slowly leaked into Xamot, who wasn't exactly on the up and up of American street culture. However, he'd seen pictures of this "dap." Not really sure what else to do, Xamot ignored the fact that Short Fuze and the two Cobra guards were gaping at them and tapped his fist to Wilson's fist. Deadpool grinned and proceeded to walk Xamot through a "dap", which consisted of a combination of a fist bump, a handshake, and a half "man hug," as Wilson called it.

Xamot secretly enjoyed the fact that their "audience" was completely stunned. The look on their faces was priceless.

The doors swished open and the Crimson Guardsman turned his head, expecting to see Sinister or Mindbender. Instead, it was Weasel. Xamot raised an eyebrow. Neither Wilson nor Weasel had the access code to get into the detention center. He wasn't surprised by Deadpool, as it was pretty much known now that Wade Wilson went wherever the hell he wanted to go. Weasel, on the other hand, had the ability to break the codes, but had never done anything to threaten his position in Cobra.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Jack," Xamot told him. The gangly, young man pushed up his glasses and pointed out that Deadpool wasn't supposed to be there either. The Crimson Guardsman gave up at that since the other man had a valid point.

"What're you guys up to?" Weasel asked.

"I taught Xamot how to do a dap," Deadpool responded proudly.

"Really?"

"Yes," The Crimson Guardsman replied dryly. "I'm really moving up in the world. My next trick will be breakdancing in the mess hall."

"Really?" Wade asked hopefully.

"_No_," Xamot stated emphatically, rolling his eyes. He'd shoot himself in the foot first before he did that.

"Bastard, way to get my hopes up."

Xamot rolled his eyes again and ignored Deadpool for a moment while he looked at Weasel. He asked the young man what he was even doing in the detention center. Weasel grinned at him a moment before he excitedly began to explain a new project he had come up with. The Crimson Guardsman wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he was now spending much of his time with the young Jack Hammer. If they weren't taking apart bits of machinery, they were discussing computer programs or some television series that Weasel was fond of.

Deadpool had come to the conclusion that they were both "geeks" when he'd come across them tearing apart a computer hard drive while watching Battlestar Gallactica. Xamot, however, continued to deny any such label.

"You're making a lightsaber?" the Crimson Guardsman finally asked, having finally realized what Weasel's "project" was. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about the project beyond its potential as a weapon and a marketing ploy. Now because of his association with the younger science fiction buff, Xamot found himself surprisingly interested in the project.

"Yep, want to help?" Weasel replied cheerfully. Xamot's lips quirked up into an unexpected grin.

"Geek! I called it!" Deadpool yelled.

"I'm not a geek," the Crimson Guardsman replied automatically. "Besides, building a lightsaber is a much better use of time than mooning over Bea Arthur."

"You take that back! Mooning over Bea Arthur is time well spent!"

The doors to the detention center swished open again, but Xamot was too busy talking with Weasel to pay any attention to who it was. The vexed sigh and immediate bark of disapproval from the Baroness made the two men jump.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she demanded. Deadpool immediately appeared at her side and began attempting to flirt with her. Baroness paused a moment in her tirade and glared at the mercenary. She lit Wilson's costume on fire and went back to shouting at the other two men.

"Xamot!" Baroness yelled, having to raise her voice to be heard about Deadpool's screeching. "What the hell are Weasel and Deadpool doing in here? They don't have clearance to be in the detention center!"

"They let themselves in!" Xamot protested. "You think I can stop them?" Instead of admitting to letting himself in, Weasel took one long look at the fire engulfed Deadpool and winced. The young man immediately stepped behind Xamot, as if the older man would somehow protect him from the female mutant.

"You're the ranking Cobra in the room," Baroness snapped. "What do you think?"

Deadpool ran howling out of the detention center, still on fire. The stink of burnt flesh began to fill the room. Xamot frowned. He knew that Wade would heal from it, but it still didn't change the fact that he _was on fire_. As obnoxious and unwanted that Deadpool's flirting had been, it hadn't been enough to warrant being turned into a human fireball.

"I think that I don't like the fact that you lit my friend on fire," Xamot snapped back angrily. He wasn't exactly sure why he even cared. A mere month ago and he would have shrugged his shoulders or even laughed. Now, however…

"He'll heal, what does it matter?" the Baroness scoffed. "The lunatic should learn to leave me alone."

Xamot stared at her a moment. He heard Deadpool shriek and curse again in pain. Making his decision, the Crimson Guardsman pushed Anastasia DeCobray roughly out of the way and took off after Wade Wilson. Weasel followed closely after his heels. By the time they found Wade, he had already managed to find a fire extinguisher and douse himself with it.

"Fuckin' bitch," Deadpool swore darkly. The mercenary was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. "That's it; I'm not being nice to her anymore." His uniform was largely destroyed. Xamot eyed the man's skin, which had been burnt to a crisp. The healing factor began to kick in, but the Crimson Guardsman couldn't begin to imagine how much pain the man was in. His limited empathy felt some of it, but Xamot knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Hey Wade, let's get you to the infirmary," Weasel suggested, bending down next to Deadpool. The young man looked slightly nauseous at the sight of Wilson's burns. The mercenary waved him off.

"My healing factor will take care of it," Wade replied. "I don't need to go to the damned docs."

"Then let's get you back to your room, at least," Xamot suggested. He put an arm around the mercenary's back and helped him to stand up. Flakes of blackened skin fell to the floor. Wade seemed to only be about a quarter healed, which meant that the damage was deeper than it looked. Weasel stepped around to the other side of Deadpool and put his arm around the man for support. Slowly, they began to help the mercenary back to his room. Deadpool was unusually quiet as they made their way down the halls of Cobra headquarters.

Xamot was certain that Mindbender and Sinister would throw a fit that he wasn't waiting around for them to grace the detention center with their overinflated presence. He didn't give a damn though. Whatever the reason for calling him, it couldn't be that important, especially when they hadn't seen fit to tell him why.

If anything, it was probably just another attempt on their part to play mind games with one of the twins.

Deadpool was starting to walk better when they neared his personal quarters. The mercenary looked grotesque underneath his mask and the rapidly disappearing injuries weren't helping. Xamot, however, ignored that fact as he and Weasel continued to help Wade down the hall.

When they finally reached his room, Weasel opened the door for him. Xamot helped Deadpool inside and found a chair for the man. The mercenary finally spoke up again once he was sitting down. His voice was much more subdued than usual.

"Thanks guys."

Xamot wasn't sure what to say to that. It was so rare for him to be thanked about anything. He finally just nodded to Wade while Weasel fetched a glass of water. Deadpool looked nearly healed now. The Crimson Guardsman wasn't sure if he should stay or go. Finally, Xamot just asked Wade what he wanted.

"I'll be fine," Deadpool replied. "Don't you have stuff to do anyway? Like meeting with the sexually ambiguous scientists?"

"They can go to hell," Xamot replied. "I didn't want to meet with them anyway." Wade grinned a moment before waving him off.

"Go on dude, I'm just going to watch some Golden Girls…unless you want to watch some with me?" Deadpool asked hopefully. The Crimson Guardsman couldn't quite bring himself to say no.

"Just one episode," Xamot sighed. "After that, I need to get back to work."

* * *

Short Fuze watched with curiosity while Xamot took off after the fleeing Deadpool. The unknown young man that had been present took off after them while the Baroness watched the whole escapade with a look of surprise. The soldier shared some of her shock, as he hadn't expected one of the Crimson twins to act concerned about another person's wellbeing.

"Hmmff," the Baroness sniffed. "I hardly see what the fuss is about." The woman put the incident out of her mind as she looked around the detention center. Her eyes settled on Short Fuze briefly before she looked at the two guards.

"Where is Bishop?" she asked. The guards answered that the man was with Sinister and Mindbender. Short Fuze uneasily listened to the exchange. His companion had been gone for several hours. While he didn't know anything about this Sinister, he knew that Mindbender was sure to be doing horrible things to the captured X-Man.

Short Fuze knew that his turn was likely to be next. The telepaths had already scanned him, but he doubted that it was the end of his ordeal.

He didn't know how much time had passed when the mysterious Sinister showed up with Dr. Mindbender and Bishop. The dark skinned mutant was barely walking. A couple of heavily built guards were supporting the X-Man as he walked. Short Fuze watched as they deposited him into a nearby cell and activated the force field barrier.

"Where is Xamot?" Mindbender demanded, glaring at the Cobra guards. "We told him to be here." The guards in front of Short Fuze's cell looked at each other uneasily before explaining what had happened. Mindbender swore under his breath. However, the pale faced scientist, who Short Fuze now knew was called Mr. Sinister, said nothing.

"I guess he got tired of waiting for you," Short Fuze sneered at them. At the moment, his mouth was the only weapon he had. He might not be able to hurt anyone with it, but at least he could piss people off. "You shouldn't make a date without telling your boyfriend why."

Mindbender scowled and threw a piece of equipment at the forcefield. It bounced harmlessly off of the barrier. Short Fuze laughed at him.

"Oooo….that hurt _so_ bad," the Joe taunted. "Do it again, maybe someone will film it and I can watch the replay later." Mindbender's face darkened into a deep shade of red. Short Fuze continued to grin. He knew he was going to pay for the insults, but that didn't prevent him from dishing them out.

"What's the matter?" Short Fuze added. "You know, I thought Xamot and the other two were entertainment, but you're _gold_, Mindbender. I would suggest a new hair treatment though. I don't think prime time television likes their comedy stars to be bald headed morons."

"ENOUGH!" Mindbender ranted. Spit flew from his mouth while he waved wildly at the blonde mortar soldier. "Guards! Take this fool to my lab! He can be the 'comedy star' of his very own show!"

The guards led him roughly to Mindbender's lab. Short Fuze endured the fists they rained on him, as he knew that the worst was yet to come. There was a satisfied smirk on Mindbender's face while the Joe was strapped into a strange chair. All Short Fuze knew for the next two hours was sheer agony.

When he was finally led back to his cell, the Joe lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. When he finally came to enough that he could speak, he began the whole process all over again.

"So…" Short Fuze weakly asked the guards. "How many boyfriends has Mindbender gone through with his pain fetish? Or does he prefer animals?"

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

"I understand that there was a...slight disagreement in the detention center, Dr. Mindbender."

Dr. Mindbender shifted uneasily in Cobra Commander's presence. The terrorist leader seemed to be in an irksome mood at the moment and the scientist was none too keen to have been interrupted in his work for whatever rant the man was about to go one.

"I wasn't involved in that," the scientist replied quickly.

"I understand that you and Sinister had insisted that Xamot meet you in the detention center…for reasons that neither of you saw fit to share with him," Cobra Commander replied sharply. "I don't normally care about quarrels between my underlings…however, this occurred in front of prisoners."

"I wasn't…" Mindbender started to protest again, however he was cut off. Cobra Commander leaned in closer to him. The man was clearly in one of his moods.

"Xamot would not have been there in the first place if you hadn't insisted that he be there," the Cobra leader reprimanded him. "Which meant that Deadpool wouldn't have been there to have been set on fire by the Baroness." Cobra Commander leaned back in his chair. "Understand this, Mindbender. While such a thing actually amuses me….I hired Deadpool to work for us. He's good at his work…but he's fickle. I don't want to jeopardize his employment by Cobra or to do anything to set him against us."

"The Baroness set him on fire, not me!" Mindbender finally shouted, having finally lost his patience. "Besides, he has healing factor anyway, so I don't see what the problem is. Why did you call me in here?"

Cobra Commander studied him for a long moment. Dr. Mindbender shifted his feet again. He uneasily waited for the man to say something. Finally, the terrorist leader chuckled darkly.

"Why did you call Xamot to the detention center?" Cobra Commander finally asked bluntly. "Does it have something to do with….whatever you're working on?"

Mindbender felt his heart skip a beat. It was true that he and Mr. Sinister were working on a secret project, one that they had gone to great lengths to hide from Cobra Commander. After all, the man hadn't taken well to Serpentor. It was a logical conclusion to assume that he would approve even less of a genetic creation that was created from DNA of Serpentor, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and other mutants.

"Project, Cobra Commander?" he asked uneasily. His mind raced for an alternative suggestion. "Ah, you mean the improved brainwave scanner, do you not?" After all, that _was_ a project he was working on, even if not the only one. Mindbender continued on with his explanation, hoping that the other man would buy it. After all, a truth made the most convenient lie.

"Mr. Sinister and I tested in on the X-Man, Bishop, per your request to scan him for information," Mindbender continued. "We discovered that he knows Xamot in his future….and in fact even considered him to be a mentor or a grandfather figure. We also tested the scanner on Short Fuze."

An eye raised beneath Cobra Commander's cloth mask. Mindbender held his breath and waited. He slowly let it out when the terrorist leader considered that before crinkling his eyes in amusement.

"Most intriguing, Mindbender," the terrorist leader finally said. "I assume then that this is why you summoned Xamot to the detention center?" Mindbender nodded. Cobra Commander seemed amused now. After asking him a few more questions, the terrorist leader waved him off.

"Return to your work, Mindbender, and keep me informed," Cobra Commander ordered. "Perhaps we can use Xamot against Bishop, if necessary." Mindbender offered his praise at such a wise idea, perfectly aware that he was brownnosing. The scientist finally rushed off, leaving just Cobra Commander.

The Cobra leader sat still for a few seconds, seemingly alone in the room. After a few moments had passed, a man materialized next to him. He was rather tall, with sharp green eyes and raven hair. The man leaned casually against Cobra Commander's chair.

"He's lying, of course," the man told him with amusement. Cobra Commander turned his head slightly.

"About Xamot?" he asked. The other man grinned and flicked a piece of lint off of his business suit.

"Oh no, he told the 'truth' on that," the visitor replied. "He can lie reasonably well, that one. Reasonably for a fool of a mortal, at any rate. I'd be careful of his _real _project though…the one that he _isn't_ telling you about."

"So you've warned me," Cobra Commander said, sounding annoyed now. "Which, of course, you continually refuse to tell me anything about." The terrorist leader finally pointed an angry finger at the man. "I know you love your games, 'Mr. Kilo,' but I am hardly in the mood for them now."

"Now, now," Mr. Kilo replied mirthfully. The thin man hardly fit the hefty image that his name implied. "After all that I've helped you with, do you think I'd leave my associate high and dry? I _am_ responsible for the fact that Sinister can't read your mind, you know. I believe I also mentioned the fact that the GI Joe known as Short Fuze had spotted us while dream walking."

Cobra Commander gave a vexed sigh, but gave no other response. He knew that he had no power over his mysterious associate and it irked him. However, 'Mr. Kilo' was too much of an asset to lose or have turn against him. For whatever reason that the man had originally sought Cobra Commander out, the terrorist leader knew that the continued assistance would only last so long as the thin man was amused.

"As you were," the terrorist leader finally replied. "Keep me informed." The thin figure of Mr. Kilo bowed mockingly at him.

"Of course, _dear_ leader. Until next time."

The man vanished, leaving just the sole figure of Cobra Commander to brood silently.

* * *

_The Crimson twins' quarters_

Tomax wasn't quite sure what to make of the intruders. His brother hadn't even warned him of a certain poker event until an hour before its occurrence. The last hour had been spent with Xamot quietly trying to avoid his brother's wrath or trying to plead his case. For his brother's sake, Tomax finally managed to tone down his irritation. Their relationship felt as if it were starting to deteriorate. The older twin wasn't about to make it worse, no matter how angry he was about…about what?

His brother's changes? The fact that other people were beginning to make their way into Xamot's inner social life? It had always just been the two of _them_. The brothers had never needed, nor _wanted_ anyone else in their lives. Now, however, Tomax was beginning to feel a bit threatened and jealous, if he cared to admit it. Right now, he wasn't quite able to sort out all of his feelings.

He was sure, however, that he wasn't pleased to find Buzzer, Zandar, Deadpool, and Weasel invading his personal space. The men were now gathered in the living room of the twins' Cobra living quarters. The two expensive couches had been pushed back to make room for a card table. A pile of pizza boxes and a box of beer, courtesy of Wade Wilson, were sitting on an end table. Tomax tried, unsuccessfully, to not glare at the loudmouthed mercenary and his skinny, weasel of a friend. Xamot shot him a warning look, so the elder brother fixed his glare on the wall instead.

"…so anyway," Deadpool chattered on, oblivious to the tension between the two brothers. "Siryn and I totally busted this dude's…"

"Wait, wait," Buzzer interrupted, waving a hand. "Who the hell is Siryn?"

"My girlfriend," Wade Wilson replied smugly. The noise level in the living room suddenly dropped as everyone gaped at the mercenary. Even Tomax couldn't help staring in disbelief.

"You…have a girlfriend?" Xamot asked tentatively, breaking the silence. Deadpool nodded. An astonished Xamot shared a look of shock with Buzzer. The blonde Dreadnok shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe the mercenary's statement.

"I think he's lying," Zandar replied. Buzzer, meanwhile, was stating emphatically that he refused to believe that _Wade Wilson_ had a real girlfriend, who wasn't a blow up doll or a figment of his imagination, until he saw some evidence.

"Dude, I'm not lying!" Deadpool denied. The mercenary turned to look at his friend, Jack Hammer, and gestured towards the other men. "Weasel! Back me up here!"

"She's real," Weasel replied. "I've met her." The young man was immediately peppered with questions. A frustrated Deadpool finally pulled up an image on his phone and showed it to the small crowd of disbelievers. Xamot, Buzzer, and Zandar peered at the phone and began to swear at Wilson.

"No way," Buzzer denied. "I refuse to believe that Wilson scored a girl like her. It's photoshopped."

"It's not photoshopped!"

"_Brother…."_ Tomax sighed, reaching out through their still present, but weakened, telepathic link. He was going to regret this, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. His brother gave him a knowing look and shared a mental image of Wade Wilson's picture. Tomax raised an eyebrow at the image of Deadpool posing with a beautiful red haired woman.

"I am not believing this," Buzzer continued to rant over Deadpool's protestations. "I'm not believing that _she_ is your girlfriend until I meet her."

"_That_ can be arranged!" Wilson retorted. "This Saturday, if she's free. Maybe we can meet up with a few of my other friends too." The other men looked at each other and shrugged. Tomax said nothing, as he had zero intention of getting involved. He felt a twinge of something when Xamot agreed and shot him a guilty look in the process.

The argument over whether or not this Siryn actually existed died down enough that the men finally began their poker game. Tomax loitered nearby, uncertain if he should stick around for any potential, important conversation…after all, he and Zartan had originally agreed that the poker games were a good opportunity to share Intel and plan, or if he should lock himself in his study until the game was over. It didn't help that Xamot sent him a pleading look to not leave.

His brother wanted him involved. Perhaps that was the worst part of it. However, Tomax didn't _want_ to be involved in a crass poker game, especially not with their present company.

Tomax finally settled for sitting near enough to listen to the others, but far enough away to make it clear that he wasn't involved. He opened a newspaper and began reading through the business section. The others relaxed and settled into the game, often bantering or bickering with each other. Sometimes the table would erupt with laughter. Every time that happened, something unpleasant gnawed at the inside of Tomax's stomach.

"_You could be involved if you wanted to, brother,"_ Xamot silently told him. _"We can…"_

"_I have no interest in being involved,"_ Tomax snapped back telepathically. His brother said nothing else, but Tomax could tell that his twin felt hurt for some reason. Zandar seemed to pick up that something was bothering the younger twin and quietly asked him about it, but Xamot brushed it off.

Finally, however, Deadpool decided to try to involve Tomax.

"So, when is 'Mr. Stick Up His Ass' going to play?" Wilson asked loudly. "We can use another player."

"Go to hell," Tomax snapped back.

"Touché," Buzzer muttered. The blonde gave him a considering look and then glanced at Xamot, who was trying not to look in his brother's direction. Tomax wondered if the man was going to say something as well, but the Dreadnok merely shrugged and ignored Tomax. The elder twin hid a sigh and went back to trying to read the newspaper. For some reason, however, he couldn't focus on any of the words.

"Hah!" Deadpool shouted. "I win, losers!"

The others demanded a new game. Cards were reshuffled and the poker chips were redistributed. The poker game began anew as the men played long into the night. Tomax refused to join in, but he continued to listen to the conversation before he finally had enough. He folded up his newspaper and debated heading off to bed.

"While we're here," Xamot suddenly said. "Perhaps we should discuss some things. Our walls are sound proof." Tomax looked over at his brother, as did everyone else. Buzzer paused in the middle of lighting up his cigarette.

"What kind of things?" the Dreadnok asked. Xamot indicated his head towards Deadpool.

"How about the Baroness setting Wade on fire? What's to stop her from doing that to any of us? Hell, Sinister's been screwing with us and Mindbender," the scarred twin pointed out. "And Zartan is…well…not exactly in good shape at the moment. I think we have plenty to discuss."

Now that the conversation had moved in a more reasonable direction, Tomax moved closer to the table. None of the other men spoke for several long seconds. Perhaps they were wondering why Xamot had even brought the subject up or why it was a concern to them.

"You do have a point," Zandar finally admitted. "None of us really have a defense against them. Even your powers," he added, looking at both twins, "are hardly comparable to the more powerful mutants on base."

"Zartan did have his misgivings about going after Fury," Buzzer admitted as well. "That wasn't a mission that he'd wanted to go on and now our base in the Everglades is even destroyed."

"That's another thing," Tomax finally said, entering the conversation for the first time. "The sentinels had gone after one of your Dreadnoks, correct? I was under the impression that all mutants associated with Cobra were supposed to be protected against the sentinels."

Silence again. Xamot shifted uneasily in his seat, being the only other mutant in the room. This was a subject that the twins had privately discussed between them. They hadn't yet voiced it with anyone else.

"We knew he was a mutant too," Buzzer finally said, referring to the mutant Dreadnok that had been attacked. "His information should have been in the sentinel database to prevent him from being targeted. Maybe it's not…"

"In the system?" Weasel finished. The young man shuffled his cards briefly and pushed up his glasses a moment before continuing. "If you guys want, it should be a simple matter for me to hack into the database and make sure that Cobra mutants are protected against the sentinels."

Both twins nodded their heads at that, as surprisingly, did everyone else in the room. Even though Zandar, Buzzer, and Deadpool weren't mutants, there were at least two other mutants in the Dreadnoks and the Dreadnoks protected their own. Whether the said Dreadnok was or wasn't a mutant didn't matter to the men currently present.

For the first time, Tomax found his perception of the other men go up slightly. He didn't care to consider them more than allies and associates, but the fact that they truly didn't care if someone had an X-gene made him reevaluate them slightly.

"Do it, Jack," Xamot said quietly. "Either Cobra Commander has been lying to us about being 'protected', or the sentinels are going beyond their original programming to target all mutants."

"Cobra Commander? Lie? _Never_," Buzzer muttered sarcastically. The Dreadnok finally got around to lighting up his cigarette. He took a few puffs before sliding his cigarette pack towards a surprised Tomax.

"Want one?" the man asked. "Your brother said that you used to smoke."

Tomax eyed the cigarettes. He'd weaned himself off of them before because his brother had been suffering from the negative effects of them through their link. Besides, tobacco was a filthy addiction to have anyway. The elder twin wasn't about to get himself addicted again.

"I…used to, but not anymore," he replied. He felt a tiny pang of longing, which surprised him. Tomax ignored the tiny voice demanding nicotine and pushed the cigarettes away. He wasn't going to start up on that again. Buzzer shrugged and repocketed the cigarettes.

"So…what about the Baroness and Sinister?" Zandar asked, steering the conversation back to the two individuals. The poker game was now forgotten, for the moment. Deadpool snickered over from his seat. As of yet, the loud mouth hadn't contributed to the discussion.

"What're you going to do, Wade?" Xamot asked warily.

"Steal the Baroness's undies and light them on fire?" Buzzer asked hopefully. The scarred twin shot him a glare at the exact same moment that Deadpool made an _'Oooo…'_ sound.

"Don't give him any ideas," Xamot told him.

"Why not?" the Dreadnok asked. "I personally want to see it happen…and don't tell me that you don't either." Xamot was somewhat caught off guard by that reply. Tomax found himself smirking for the first time since his unwanted guests had arrived. His body began to relax slightly as it lost some of the tension it had been holding.

"Wilson," Tomax said. "I'll _give_ you a thousand dollars if you can figure out a way to make the Baroness lose her clothing in public. I don't care if you set them on fire or not, just make it happen. Hell…I'll give you _two _thousand."

"Brother!" Xamot cried, somewhat scandalized. Buzzer, on the other hand, had the largest grin on his face that Tomax had ever seen. The other men were laughing at the image.

"What?" Tomax replied dryly. "Wilson wants to humiliate her and it's eye candy…besides…I know for a fact that you want to see it too." Try as his brother might to act somewhat 'honorable', he knew through what remained of their mental link that Xamot secretly liked the idea as well. His brother sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged slightly in defeat.

"You know what Wilson?" Buzzer added, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I'll give you three cases of grape soda and a case of beer if you do it _tomorrow_."

Deadpool stood up and bowed solemnly to the other men in the room. The mercenary then placed his fist to his chest.

"Gentlemen…I accept this mission with sincere thanks and appreciation. I shall dutifully and…er….what's another big word…anyway, I shall carry out this very _serious_ mission tomorrow. For the good of us all."

The room erupted into laugher. All talk of Sinister and the Baroness faded away after that, but Tomax knew that the subject would be brought up again eventually. His brother reshuffled the deck of playing cards and looked at him. Tomax knew what he was asking, even without the benefit of their mental link.

"Deal me in," Tomax sighed. It wasn't as if he was doing anything else anyway. His brother grinned and dealt out the cards. Buzzer tapped his cigarette against a makeshift ashtray on the table.

"So you _can_ take the stick out," the Dreadnok smirked. "Good to know."

"Shut up," Tomax snarled back. Buzzer shrugged his shoulders, but didn't seem put off by the response. The elder twin ignored him for a moment while he looked at Deadpool, who was still supremely pleased by his "mission."

"By the way, Wilson," Tomax asked with mild curiosity, "What were you really planning before?" Deadpool seemed to have already had a plan in mind before Tomax and Buzzer had persuaded him to try a different way of getting "revenge" on the Baroness.

"Oh….nothing," the man replied with mock innocence. "Just the enemy of my enemy is my friend, you know? I figured I might help out someone she hates." The other men in the room gave him curious looks. When Xamot asked who that person was, Deadpool merely shrugged his shoulders and whistled in response. Whatever his plan was, the mercenary obviously didn't feel like sharing it.

"Nothing that will hurt you guys," Wade Wilson finally said, still grinning. "Just a little something to help out the boss and keep him on my side."

Ah, Wilson was apparently smarter than he looked. The man was obviously planning to do something that would both humiliate the Baroness and help out Cobra Commander. If anything, the plot to strip Anastasia DeCobray would probably accomplish that as well. If you were going to do something bold like that, you might as well accomplish multiple goals in the process.

Tomax's mistake, however, was assuming that 'the boss' was Cobra Commander. He had no idea that the mercenary was instead referring to Nick Fury.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ The promised scene with Deadpool, Siryn, and the Cobra/Dreadnok gang will take place as an extra scene in "Et Cetera." I'll probably stick Deadpool's "Baroness" mission over there as well, so as to not detract from this story._


	34. Courage Under Fire

_*Special thanks to willwrite4fics and TinySprite for betaing this chapter. It came out much better because of it._

_Sorry for the delayed update. Real life got in the way of writing, but now I'm_ _back._

**Silence **

_Chapter 34: Courage Under Fire_

_Fantastic Four Headquarters_

The blades of an overhead ceiling fan swished softly as they cut through the air. Lifeline mindlessly watched as they turned in a lazy circle again and again. It seemed to be an endless circle to him. The fan didn't seem to know or care that anything existed outside of its little world.

Ignorance must be bliss.

His body ached. The combat medic wasn't sure if the pain was simply psychological, or if was the early stages of the Legacy Virus. It had been two days since he'd arrived at the doorstep of the Fantastic Four. The legendary Reed Richards had used his equipment to take a blood sample from Lifeline's otherwise impenetrable skin. The results were conclusive.

They had allowed him to stay, for the time being. It wasn't as if Edwin Steen had anywhere to go at the moment. He was a walking biological weapon now for any mutant that came near him. That left GI Joe (at least so long as either Beach Head or Short Fuze was present), SHIELD, the Avengers, and the X-Men out of the equation. Susan Richards had fixed up one of the guest bedrooms for him.

Lifeline stared up at the ceiling fan. Two days. It had been two days since he'd holed himself up in the bedroom, barely speaking with anyone. He certainly hadn't spoken with anyone outside of the Fantastic Four, other than a brief telephone conversation with Dr. Donald Blake. Ed had of course told the alter ego of Thor about the test results.

He hadn't told anyone else though. That, of course, didn't mean that no one else _knew_.

Elsewhere in the compound, he heard Reed Richards speaking with Hank McCoy. They were talking about him, of course. At the moment, they seemed more concerned with his mental state than his physical health.

"…_.Susan's tried to draw him out Hank, but he doesn't seem up to speaking with anyone at the moment."_

There was a sigh, followed by Beast's voice.

"_That's understandable, Reed. It's probably best not to tell him about…"_

Edwin rolled over in his bed and tuned out the rest. Whatever Beast was going to say, he could hear it later. The medic wasn't sure he could deal with it at the moment.

Honestly, Lifeline wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Perhaps he should feel angry or afraid. Instead…he felt numb. Perhaps he was still simply in a state of shock or maybe it was depression. Psyche Out would give him an accurate prognosis, if the military psychiatrist were present.

Lifeline wondered idly if the Joes knew. If Beast knew, then GI Joe had undoubtedly been informed. The medic knew he should call Duke or Flint and inform them himself. It was his duty to do so.

His muscles refused to move, unable to draw up the energy even to twitch. If Beach Head were present, he would no doubt roar at the medic until he stumbled down the stairs and got on the phone. Once he actually got around to calling, Beach Head would also likely bitch him out for not having called sooner. Either way, he was getting an earful.

The medic felt a pang when he realized just how isolated he now was. He wouldn't be able to have a face to face conversation with Beach Head, or any mutant-at least not without a protective glass between them. It suddenly, truly, hit home to him that he was going to have to live the rest of his life in quarantine. There was no way the medic could risk possibly infecting other mutants. No more X-Men Mansion. No more Avengers Tower. No more SHIELD Helicarrier.

No more GI Joe.

His shivered slightly from a sudden chill. Edwin pulled a blanket over him. He wasn't used to feeling cold. He wasn't used to feeling…vulnerable. No, that wasn't it. Lifeline had grown up feeling vulnerable and he still was. However, that was an emotional vulnerability, not a physical one.

The ceiling fan continued to rotate, unconcerned with the emotional crisis taking place below it. Lifeline found himself resenting it.

It wasn't necessarily that he was afraid of death, at least no more than the next person anyway. However, it was really the first time that he'd had to face his _own_ impending death. As a combat medic, Captain Edwin Steen normally would have faced his potential death each time he stepped into a combat zone. However, his invulnerability had given him a sense of safety. Even in the few battles he'd been forced to take part in since his reveal as a mutant, Lifeline had never really felt that his life was in danger. He'd always been fighting….no, not fighting…_attempting_ to make sure someone else's life wasn't in danger. As for himself? His powers had always kept him safe from physical harm.

But now, his safety net was gone. Over time, his body would experience the various symptoms of the Legacy Virus as the disease replicated inside of his cells. As that happen, he would also lose all control over his mutant abilities before they disappeared.

No superhuman strength. No flying. No invulnerability. No nothing. Just a dying, weak man.

Edwin Steen truly was facing his death for the first time and it wasn't in the line of duty. Perhaps the way he had contracted it still counted, but….

He sighed. Rather than meeting his end heroically, he had barricaded himself up in a borrowed bedroom and was watching a ceiling fan turn. His fellow Joes would be ashamed of him. A part of him wondered if this wasn't somehow God's punishment for hubris. After all, the medic was now discovering that unconsciously, he'd viewed himself as invulnerable to the basic ills that afflicted humankind. He was even finding that he wanted a more "glorious" end. Surely that was hubris?

Lifeline shook his head and forced himself to sit up in bed. No, that line of thinking was wrong. It was the kind of thinking that people like his father bellowed from their pulpits. It wasn't very far off from saying that the Legacy Virus was God's punishment against mutants. Shame filled him now.

Edwin rubbed his neck. His body and mind felt completely drained, but the medic knew he couldn't continue to hide from reality. He had the Legacy Virus, nothing would change that. He could stay curled up in his bed like a child, or he could stand on his feet.

He stared at the bedroom door. Lifeline knew he should open it and go downstairs. The medic resolved to stand up and turn the door knob, but he continued to sit. A couple of minutes past before he reminded himself yet again that he needed to call GI Joe.

However, the medic continued to sit, unable to completely break out of his lethargy. It wasn't until large footsteps thundered up the stairs that he finally struggled to his feet. The door slammed open with no regard for his privacy. Looming in the doorway was a silent god of Thunder.

Edwin awkwardly greeted him. Other than the brief telephone conversation with Donald Blake, he hadn't spoken to him or Thor since the Seattle incident. The medic had no idea what to say.

Thor eyed him for a moment before holding out a paper sack in front of him.

"The Son of Richard tells me that you have not eaten much since your arrival," the god of Thunder boomed. "I have brought you food fit for a warrior." Lifeline thought about reminding the man that he wasn't a "warrior," but didn't have the energy to argue. Instead, he thanked the man and took the offered bag.

The scent of spices and cooked meat hit his nose, reminding the medic that he really hadn't eaten much the last couple of days. He tore open the bag and saw several wrapped items. A few seconds later, he was devouring what seemed to be a gyro.

Thor seemed pleased that his gift was well received.

"They are called 'shawarma,'" the god told him. "Tony Stark introduced me them. It has since become an Avenger tradition to eat this after a particularly difficult battle."

"Thanks," Edwin mumbled through a mouthful of food. It was certainly delicious. He made a mental note to try more 'shawarma.' Thor said nothing else until the medic was finished. With the speed at which the mutant inhaled the Middle Eastern food, it was only a few seconds.

"You did not argue when I called you a 'warrior,'" Thor finally said, concern written on his face. "And you have not called your superiors in GI Joe…instead you have been content to hide like some Dwarf in a cave."

Edwin stared down at the empty sandwich foil in his hands. Thor was right to call him out.

"This…." The medic hesitated a moment as he struggled to find his words. "I mean…I _know_ Thor. I just don't know what to say to them...to anyone." Lifeline crumpled up the trash and tossed it back into the paper bag. Thor was still watching him silently.

"I can't fulfill my duties to GI Joe or the X-Men," the medic continued. "Maybe I could for a while before the virus really hits, but then I run the risk of infecting someone. And…" he struggled with what was also concerning him, fearing Thor's response. However, Lifeline knew that the Asgardian appreciated honesty.

"This isn't the way I thought I'd go out," Lifeline added lamely. "I'm a medic. If I was going to get killed, it should be in the line of duty while helping someone else. Dying in bed from a virus…it's not really…."

"Glorious or heroic," Thor finished. Edwin felt somewhat ashamed, feeling that he should be above such feelings. What did it matter how he died, so long as he did his duty to help people while he lived?

A strong hand fell on his small shoulder. Everything about Thor seemed to dwarf the short and light framed Edwin Steen. The Asgardian kept his hand there. After a moment, Edwin relaxed from the "human" contact. At least he wasn't completely isolated from people. Asgardians couldn't contract the Legacy Virus, nor could non-mutant humans.

"I understand," Thor told him quietly. "I too would prefer to die while in the line of duty, rather suffering as you must. However….you still have a duty that you can perform while you live. A duty, in fact, that you_ must_ perform. Perhaps this is fate. One can never tell with the Norn sisters."

"Norn sisters?" Lifeline asked. He tried to read up on Norse mythology, but the reference still escaped him. Thor gave him a faint smile.

"The goddesses of fate. Perhaps they have something in mind for you." Edwin bit his tongue. He believed in one God and in Jesus Christ. Perhaps the Asgardians fit in somewhere in the divine scheme, but he hadn't quite worked out how yet. But, perhaps Thor was right in a way. Perhaps God had something in mind for him. That was the only way at the moment he could deal with the mental pain.

"Duty?" he asked tiredly. "What kind of duty can I possibly perform, Thor? I can't even go near another mutant at the moment." Thor sat silently for a moment.

"I will be honest, friend," the god of Thunder spoke after a moment. "In some ways, you remind me of my brother, Loki." Lifeline gave a start at that, wondering what he could possibly have in common with the Asgardian god of lies…or how that was even relevant to the conversation. Thor noticed his confusion.

"My brother….was not always thus," the god told him. "You were right to point out that in many ways, he was a 'mutant' among us. An outsider, though the House of Odin attempted to pretend otherwise. But that is not the parallel I speak of. Both he and you have always been odd in that you do not prefer fighting…even finding it barbaric…and would rather use cunning over your brawn."

Lifeline nearly pointed out that Loki was hardly a model for "non-violence," but he let the god of Thunder keep talking. From what he understood, Thor was still carrying around emotional baggage. Despite all the evil Loki had done, the god of thunder wasn't quite able to let go of the childhood image of his brother. Perhaps Loki once had found the Asgardian warrior culture unappealing, but that didn't change the fact that the god of lies was more than happy to stab you in the back.

"Yet," Thor continued, unaware of what the medic was thinking. He seemed to be talking more to himself now. "Despite that, both of you seem more comfortable among the company of warriors than your words claim. If Loki really achieved what he wanted, I do not think my brother would know what to do with himself if all of Asgard truly fell…with all its warriors dead."

"Thor," Lifeline said after a moment. "I'm not your brother." The medic wasn't sure what to make of the other man's confession.

"Aye," the Asgardian said, standing up. "You are a much better man." He offered his hand to the medic. "You are a healer of warriors, Edwin Steen. A much more honorable profession than that of the god of chaos of lies. While Loki revels in death and destruction, the very thought is reviled by you."

Lifeline considered that silently. He wasn't sure how he felt about being compared to Loki or why Thor even felt that there was something to compare. If anything, he was slightly disturbed that Thor seemed to be putting him on the same pedestal as an Asgardian. Hopefully, he was reading too much into it. After all, Lifeline was no psychologist.

However, Thor's next words dashed his hopes.

"In some ways," the Asgardian added 'helpfully,' "you are much like a god. Your mutant abilities are more than a match for the average Asgardian and as a healer, you answer the prayers of the fallen and heal the dying…"

"I'm not a god, Thor!" Lifeline rebuked sharply. Thor seemed taken aback. The medic groaned and rubbed his forehead. He knew the man was trying to help him, he knew. But Thor wasn't _really_ helping at the moment.

"I….I'm sorry," the medic apologized. "Look…I understand what you're trying to say, but I disagree. I don't have the power of life and death in my hands. As much as we…healers…try to pretend otherwise, we can't save everyone." Hell, he couldn't save himself at the moment. "And I know my mutant powers probably put me on the level of an Asgardian, but I'm _human_, Thor." He wasn't a god, not like the Magnetos of the mutant world tried to claim. If anything, contracting the Legacy virus was proving that.

Edwin Steen was a mortal man, subject to death like anyone else.

"I did not mean to offend," Thor apologized quietly. "It….was a compliment."

"I know Thor and I appreciate it," the medic replied. "It's just…with Magneto's claims of mutant superiority, it just didn't sit well."

Both men were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Lifeline wondered what Thor was thinking. Did the man really see him as a pseudo-god? And was part of the Asgardian's newfound friendship with him a result of seeing a bit of his adopted brother in the medic? Edwin knew that Thor had "brother issues." He just wasn't entirely happy that he was possibly getting caught up in it.

"Edwin," Thor finally said, switching back to the earlier part of their conversation. "I never really made the point I was trying to make with Loki earlier. The point I was trying to make…perhaps badly…is that your mind will continue to work just fine, even as your body fails you. If anything, your mind is the greater asset."

"And what do I do with that?" Edwin asked desperately. Thor shook his head, as if to say, 'Usually _I'm_ the dense one.'

"Heal," Thor replied. "Find a cure for the Legacy virus. By doing this, you cure not only thyself, but countless many who suffer as we speak."

"Beast hasn't found a cure yet," Edwin reminded him quietly. "And I don't have half the brains he has. The only asset I had to help him was the fact that my mind runs faster than his, but now…"

"Your mutant powers have not failed you yet," Thor reminded him sharply. "And even if they do, what then? Will you cower like some child in this room and wait for death to find you? Or will you meet it and defy it? For Odin's sake, Edwin! You are a warrior, though you claim otherwise! Enough with this cowardice! You are moaning like a frail, old woman, who is afraid of her own shadow!"

Edwin felt his back stiffen. He was _not _going to cower and moan about his fate. Thor was right, on this part at least. He still had a part to play.

"I'm not going to give up," Lifeline replied. The Joe glared fiercely at the Asgardian god of thunder. "And I'm not a _coward_!"

Thor smiled, pleased with the response. The god of thunder grasped one of the medic's hands.

"The fire in your eyes has returned, fair healer," Thor's eyes gleamed as he spoke. "I am glad. If you lose your heart, you lose the battle." He squeezed Lifeline's hand before letting go.

Edwin glared again, though this time it was for a different reason.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused. Thor laughed, but there was no hint of mockery in his voice.

"I was told that if I 'pushed the right buttons,' as the mortals say, I could make you angry enough to snap out of your depression," Thor replied proudly. "I knew you would respond to an accusation of cowardice like any true warrior."

"I'm not a warrior," Lifeline replied stubbornly. "And you can be a devious bastard when you want to be." Thor, of course, took that as a compliment. Ed supposed it was, in a way. The Asgardian had just utilized one of Beach Head's favorite tactics against the pacifistic medic: if all else fails, piss him off.

Thor eyed the clock on the wall.

"Come, friend, your guests should have arrived by now."

"Guests?" Lifeline asked, still annoyed. Thor beckoned the medic to follow him. As they walked down a flight of stairs, the Asgardian explained that Nick Fury had sent Psyche Out and one of his SHIELD agents to debrief him. Edwin saw that Thor was correct, as the blonde military psychologist was waiting for him with an unknown man. The other man, probably the SHIELD agent, was dressed smartly in a business suit.

"I see you got him to come out of hiding finally," Psyche Out said, looking at Thor. "Good work."

"You sent him?" Edwin asked, feeling a bit more irked at the thought that Kenneth had planned this. Psyche Out smiled at him, but shook his head.

"As much as I would like to take the credit, most of it goes to Thor. He volunteered. I merely gave him a few pointers. The rest was up to him."

Two devious bastards. Damn them both.

But, Edwin reflected after a moment, they _had_ gotten him out of that damn room. Thor had also managed to strengthen the medic's resolve. They were still devious bastards though.

"Ed," Psyche Out said awkwardly, "I'm sorry." Lifeline hung his head for a moment, fighting his emotions. He knew that his friend could see right through him. Kenneth Rich didn't need psychic powers to sniff out emotional turmoil.

"We'll talk later," the blonde Joe added. "In private. For now, we have other things to discuss. This is Agent Phil Coulson." Psyche Out indicated the previously unnamed SHIELD agent. Agent Coulson stood up and offered a hand with a friendly smile. Edwin shook it after a moment.

"A pleasure, Captain Steen," Coulson replied. "I'm SHIELD's new liaison to GI Joe. There are some new developments we need to discuss."

"Developments?" Lifeline asked. "Like what?" Agent Coulson indicated an empty chair. Lifeline took a seat and looked at Coulson and Psyche Out. Both men shared a grim look behind their placid faces. However, Edwin wasn't able to read anything beyond that. It suddenly occurred to him that Kenneth and Phil Coulson both shared a knack for creating an impenetrable "poker face."

"Lifeline," Psyche Out finally said. "The Jugglers have issued a warrant for your arrest. They want a court martial for what you did in Seattle."

"What?" Both Lifeline and Thor responded at the same time. The Asgardian apparently hadn't known what the "debriefing" was going to entail. There was a look of pure rage on his face.

"They cannot!" Thor thundered. Lifeline, however, stared wordlessly at Psyche Out. He'd done his best during that fight to hide his identity. He'd known that he was risking his career by going against the military. However, those same soldiers had been targeting mutant civilians.

The medic closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Not only did he have the Legacy Virus, he'd also been made into a military criminal and traitor. Lifeline wearily waited for the other shoe to drop. Bad news usually came in threes.

"What happens now?" Lifeline finally asked quietly.

"That is what we're here to discuss," Agent Coulson piped up. "You could answer the summons for a court martial…but let's be honest here, Steen, you won't get a fair trial. The Jugglers are using this as an excuse to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me," Lifeline repeated, not really wanting to follow the line of thinking.

"Don't be dense," Coulson told him. "Psyche Out tells me that you're smarter than that." Psyche Out shot the SHIELD agent a small glare before turning his attention back to the medic. The psychologist was going to have words with the man later about dealing "sensitively" with patients exhibiting signs of clinical depression, especially one who was still dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder stemming from his childhood abuse.

But…that was not the major issue at the moment.

"Ed…if you go to that court martial, you'll be convicted of treason," Psyche Out told the medic quietly. "If you even _make _it that far. You would have to be imprisoned until the trial, which means you would have to wear an inhibitor collar. Someone would kill you in prison before you even made it to the court martial."

"Not to mention that you risk spreading the virus to any mutants that might be around," Agent Coulson added.

"So what….I ignore the warrant?" Lifeline asked in disbelief. "Disobey the law?"

"You already did," Coulson pointed out. "Though to be fair…the military also disobeyed the laws of justice by targeting civilians. Fury is behind you on this."

Lifeline supposed he should take that as some consolation. Nick Fury was a strong ally. He watched numbly while Psyche Out handed him a small piece of paper.

"Your orders," the psychologist told him quietly. "Destroy it after you read it." Lifeline stared at him a moment before forcing his eyes down to the fragile piece of paper in his hands.

_Lifeline,_

_SHIELD and GI Joe will handle the Jugglers. Until further notice, you are to go into hiding. Tony Stark is preparing a place for you at his mansion in California. Pepper Potts will meet you at the Fantastic Four headquarters at 1400. You are to stay with Stark until you hear otherwise. _

_Best of luck, soldier._

_(signed)  
Nick Fury  
Flint_

Lifeline read it twice, still not quite believing what was happening. Not only was he in quarantine, now he was a fugitive from the government. He felt his former resolve waiver. How was he supposed to fight this?

"I will not allow this!" Thor thundered, gripping his hammer tightly. "He acted honorably! How can he be treated thus? I will have words with these 'Jugglers'!"

"No Thor!" Psyche Out responded, though it sounded more like a plea. Against a god, it probably was. "You will only make it worse. Let us deal with the Jugglers." Thor glared at the psychologist with such intensity that the man scooted back slightly. Lifeline realized that he had better intercede. He placed a hand on Thor's arm.

"Thank you Thor, but my _friend_ is right." Lifeline emphasized the word friend, so that Thor would back off of Kenneth. "If you just charge in, the Jugglers will use it as an excuse to launch hostilities against not just mutants, but the Avengers and possibly even Asgard." Thor snorted and muttered, 'let them try.' However, the Asgardian settled down enough that he finally nodded his head.

The medic sighed. His former fatigue was rapidly returning. It was encouraging at least to know that he wasn't alone. People were willing to stick out their necks for him.

"How are SHIELD and GI Joe planning to handle it?" he finally questioned. Agent Coulson gave him a wry smile.

"Let us deal with that, Steen. We're getting you a lawyer as we speak," the man replied. "Even though we're not planning for you to go to trial, we still could use the legal advice." Lifeline raised an eyebrow. Who was going to defend a mutant fugitive, dying from the Legacy Virus, in a military court? Coulson saw his eyebrow and handed him a thin folder.

"Your lawyer's name is Jennifer Walters, also known as She Hulk. You couldn't ask for any better."

Lifeline took the folder and flipped through it quickly. Inside was a brief biography of this Jennifer Walters, as well as summaries of her best known cases.

"And she'll do it?" he asked, still in disbelief. Coulson gave him a good natured pat on the shoulder.

"Don't doubt me, Steen," Coulson told him. "Now shut up, we're not done debriefing you." Lifeline raised another eyebrow. He saw Psyche Out look at his watch from the corner of his eyes before giving Agent Coulson a knowing look.

"Supernanny is on soon, isn't it? Aren't you recording it?" the shrink asked. Coulson huffed slightly and straightened his papers.

"How did you know…never mind," the SHIELD agent replied, quickly changing the subject. "The point is, there is something else you need to know."

Lifeline held his breath. He was somewhat irked that Coulson seemed to be brushing some of this off just to watch some stupid television show. Of course, it was possibly just Coulson and Psyche Out's attempt to put him at ease. Edwin wouldn't put it past either man to orchestrate "lines" ahead of time. Despite Coulson's friendly, 'average Joe' demeanor, there was a calculating look in his eyes that wasn't unlike that of Psyche Out's.

The medic shook his head, more concerned with what this other "something else you need to know" was. Bad things came in threes.

"Lifeline," Psyche Out told him, giving him a somber look. "Beach Head, Short Fuze, Gambit, and Bishop are missing. We have reason to believe that they were captured by sentinels."

Time seemed to freeze. Whether it was merely his perception or his superspeed kicking in, Edwin didn't know. He felt his heart begin to race.

Legacy Virus. Court martial. Sentinels.

Why was all of this happening to them? Frustration built inside of him and Lifeline suddenly felt as if he was imprisoned inside of a paper house. He instinctively wanted to lash out, but the pacifist in him warned that lashing out was wrong…especially as Psyche Out and Coulson would be injured in the process. The frustration at being forced to sit while his world was being torn apart was even more unbearable.

Good God, were Beach Head and the others even still alive? Edwin vaguely noticed that Psyche Out's lips were moving in slow motion. What else was being said? His ears buzzed, but his brain continued to work at an inhuman speed, unable to process the rest of the conversation. Psyche Out's expression began to change slowly. It seemed to take a day even for his eyes to widen slightly.

Thor finally smacked the back of his head and brought the medic back to the "normal" realm. Ed rubbed his head, grateful at the help but irked by the method. Typical Asgardian, using violence as the method for everything. Of course, if Edwin was in a mood to think rationally, Thor was the only Asgardian he had ever met. It was hardly fair to use him to stereotype the other members of his race.

"I need to repeat what I just said, don't I?" Psyche Out asked. Lifeline nodded silently. The medic listened numbly while the psychologist and Agent Coulson reported what the search party had found so far: a destroyed Dreadnok compound, evidence that some vehicles had escaped the destruction, destroyed sentinels, and four missing mutants.

"I have to help them," Lifeline finally muttered. If his teammates were still alive, then either the sentinels had taken them "somewhere," or Cobra had them. Possibly both.

"You're not going to do anything, except follow orders," Agent Coulson told him sharply. "Potts will be here in less than an hour. We'll deal with it."

"We'll deal with it," Lifeline repeated. "You mean I'm just supposed to sit in hiding and wait? I can't _do_ that!"

"You will," Psyche Out ordered firmly. "Unless you want to infect them if you did manage to find them…or risk being caught and arrested. What if a sentinel shows up? The Legacy virus may not be affecting you much now, but it may be just enough that you could get caught as well."

Lifeline bit down on his lip. It was true, of course. He'd just lost control of his superspeed, even if the others didn't know that. They probably just figured that he'd zoned out from the shock. Even if it was more likely that his subconscious had generated it, it was still possibly a side effect of the Legacy Virus.

"The Norns must really hate me, Thor," the medic finally mumbled. At the moment, he was willing to believe that goddesses of fate were screwing with him. It was more palatable than believing that his God was allowing this all to happen. Yes, he knew that suffering was part of the Christian tradition. It didn't make it any easier to deal with when it actually happened.

"I doubt that," Thor replied. The man seemed a bit uncomfortable. "We all have difficult trials that we must face in our lives. This just happens to be your time, Edwin."

Edwin didn't acknowledge that. He didn't want to go through any trials. He didn't want to sit back and watch while everyone else worked to save him and his teammates.

"_If you lose your heart,"_ Thor had told him earlier. _"You lose the battle."_

Lifeline gritted his teeth. Life, fate, God, the Norns…whomever….had apparently decided that he was going to be in for the fight of his life. Fine. Even though he was a pacifist, he knew that not all battles were fought with violence. Whatever happened next, he couldn't give up. There was too much at stake.

At the end of the day, he was still a Joe and Joes never gave up.

* * *

_Camp Dolores_

Three days. Three fucking days. At least he thought it had been three days, but the ranger wasn't quite sure. Perhaps it had been two…or four. In the absence of outside light or any sort of "routine", it was difficult to be sure how much time had actually passed.

Beach Head glared out between the bars of his cell door. For the past "three" days he and Gambit had attempted, perhaps poorly, to play the role of quiet, passive prisoners. During that time, he and Cajun had attempted to covertly gather what information they could from nearby mutants like Callisto.

The guards were hardly fooled, as they seem to have already determined from day one that Beach Head and Gambit were a problem waiting to happen. That was another reason for playing along as decently well behaved prisoners. It would be disadvantageous if the two men were separated from each other or even from Callisto, who was currently their strongest ally in the internment camp.

However, Sgt. Major Wayne Sneeden had just about had enough of the "good prisoner" act. His training told him to cooperate for now, especially since there was zero chance of him breaking out of the cell…let alone escaping from the camp. The ranger was perfectly capable of being patient and calculative.

Unfortunately, his pride and indignity at the whole situation was gnawing at him. The claustrophobia wasn't helping either.

Beach Head's body involuntarily shuddered. He squeezed his left hand against his thigh and willed the trembling to stop. Instead, the trembling switched to his hand. Wayne grimaced and hid the hand in his lap. So far he was managing to keep from having a panic attack, but just barely. The terror at being locked up was always just below the surface. Beach Head didn't quite want to admit it, but having Remy LeBeau around helped. It would have been different if he'd been locked up without a familiar face.

Ten days, Callisto had said. The internment camp kept new prisoners locked up for ten days before releasing the "good ones" into the open section of the camp as slave labor. Beach Head ground his teeth and forced himself to be patient. About seven more days until he could get out of this god forsaken cell and do some reconnaissance. The ranger took a deep breath and let it out. His phobia was wreaking havoc on his nerves. As hard as he'd tried to hide it, Beach Head knew that the internment camp guards had picked up on it.

His eyes watched as a burly, overweight man stopped in front of their cell. Speaking of guards, one had decided to grace their cell with his presence. Wayne braced himself for another round of mockery. He was well acquainted with this particular guard, by this point. Beach Head had nicknamed the man "Dumpy" for his less than spectacular physical condition. He had no idea what the man's real name was. Gambit had provided the surname of "MacFatson" for their less than beloved keeper.

Dumpy MacFatson was one of the more sadistic guards.

The man had tortured everyone in Beach Head's cell once already simply because "Dumpy" hadn't liked the way that Wayne glared at him. This time, the ranger pointedly avoided eye contact. Provoking the man's wrath meant causing problems for Remy and the three other civilians in their cell, one who was an elderly woman and the other who was a teenager. As far as Beach Head was concerned, he was responsible for their wellbeing.

"Enjoying your cell today, mutie?" the guard sneered. "Maybe if you behave, we'll let you out. We could use another freak to clean the latrines." Beach Head bristled, but forced himself not to respond. Internally, however, he pictured himself putting a bullet through Dumpy's head….right after he shoved the man's balls down his throat. The ranger said nothing as the man continued to mock him. However, Dumpy soon took offense to the lack of response that he was receiving from the GI Joe ranger.

"Don't ignore me, you sonovabitch!" The guard shouted. His pudgy nose wrinkled up and reminded Wayne of a pig's snout. The thought made his lips involuntarily quirk up.

"What the hell's so funny?" The man shouted. Beach Head cursed inwardly. Even when he tried not to invite trouble, trouble still found him. The ranger wanted to curse back at the fat guard, but he didn't want to hear a seventy-four year old woman weep from pain again.

"He thinks it's funny that a big man like you has such a little dick," Callisto piped up from the next cell. "Which is pretty obvious, from the way you compensate for it. What do you fuck, rabbits? Or do you go for rodents?"

Red faced now, Dumpy switched his rage over to the next cell of mutants. Wayne watched as the man activated the torture device present in that cell's inhibitor collars. There were gasps of pain as the pain receptors in the bodies of every occupant of Callisto's group were activated. Beach Head grimaced. Twice so far he'd experienced that form of torture. It felt as if your very veins were on fire, followed by temporary paralysis.

"Scream," Dumpy ordered. His lips were twisted into a cruel smile. "I want to hear screams; otherwise, I'll just keep pressing the button." Seconds ticked by before one of the cell occupants gave in, a man by the sound of it. The guard's desire finally fulfilled, he ceased his torment. Beach Head heard Dumpy lean in and whisper loudly to Callisto.

"You want to find out how big my dick really is, woman?" Beach Head held his breath. He wondered angrily if the man planned to rape her. Rage built inside him. To his relief, however, the man finally snorted with disgust.

"As if I'd debase myself with a mutant," the guard sneered. Dumpy spit at Callisto through the bars of the cell door and returned to his patrol. No one spoke for quite some time. Beach Head finally worked himself up to muttering a quiet 'thank you' to Callisto when he figured that the paralysis had started to wear off. He was fully aware that the woman had purposefully drawn the guard's anger away from him.

"Welcome," Callisto grunted after a moment. Wayne could hear the pain and anger in her voice. The Morlock said nothing else. Beach Head swore silently that Dumpy would be the first one he would kill when they escaped, followed by Dr. Kischel.

Kischel, as he had since discovered, was the man in charge of processing prisoners. There were also rumors that he experimented on mutants. It appeared that Camp Dolores had its own Dr. Mengele, who had committed countless medical experiments on Auschwitz prisoners.

Dumpy's footsteps receded down the hall. Beach Head could hear two more sets of footsteps from other guards. He'd give this to whoever was in charge of security, at least. The guards might not all be in appropriate physical shape, but they altered the times of the security patrols and guard shifts. This, unfortunately, meant that one could never be quite sure if and when a guard or two was around the corner. It also made determining how much time had passed quite difficult.

Wayne pushed down a tight feeling in his chest. He was starting to hyperventilate from the small cell again. The ranger closed his eyes and forced himself to push his rage and unease away. He concentrated on one of Snake Eyes's stupid meditations for a few minutes until he felt the panic subside slightly. It sank began to where it had been before…just beneath the surface.

Three days down, seven more to go…at least, assuming that the guards deemed them "well behaved" enough to be let out. Beach Head exchanged glances with Gambit, who had been silent throughout the previous exchange with Dumpy MacFatson. The Cajun had attempted a cat nap earlier, but was now fidgeting restlessly as he too glared out of the cell.

Gambit made the ASL sign for "patience." Wayne nodded his head curtly. He knew that Remy was having a hard time with the whole patience thing as well, though he seemed to be managing it better than the ranger.

The X-Man looked at him for a moment before making the signs for "pig" and "head", followed by the non-ASL sign for "beheading with a katana" that Snake Eyes had created. Beach Head smirked faintly at that and made the Snake Eyes created sign for "shank with a very sharp object." Remy grinned at that. Since the two men had nothing else to do with their time, Wayne had begun teaching the Cajun ASL.

Of course, Beach Head was better at "reading" ASL than "speaking" it, but that didn't deter him. The two men needed a silent form of communication. Even though the hidden security cameras would undoubtedly pick it up, the guards on patrol at least wouldn't hear them speaking. Besides, whoever was monitoring them wouldn't understand any of the non-ASL signs that the Joes had come up with.

It was probably only a matter of time before the powers that be realized that the two men were using a secret form of communication and tried to put a stop to it. For the time being, however, Beach Head and Gambit did what they could to hide the fact that they were using poor sign language.

The ranger let his mind wander slightly while he quietly began to teach the Cajun the words for "explosive" and "grenade launcher." No doubt that the X-Men and Joes had begun a search and rescue mission by now. The mutant team had probably tracked their borrowed jet to the Everglades and found the damage left by the battle with the sentinels. Hopefully Bishop and Short Fuze were safely back with them. As for Courtney…

Wayne numbly wondered about the former model. What was she going through? Was she angry? Had she even been told yet? They had only so recently begun to expand their relationship to the romantic realm. Even though he was a telepath and knew she was serious about him, Beach Head still had some doubts about a relationship. Was he really worth the trouble for her? Surely Cover Girl could find someone better than him who didn't come with the baggage of being a mutant.

He shook his head. That line of thinking was going to make him feel worse, not better. Instead, he wondered about his other teammates. Beach Head eyed the corners of the cell, half hoping to find a silent ninja lurking there. Hell, he'd take Flint's smug face at the moment.

Beach Head began to quiz Remy on the signs that he'd already taught him. They went through the list to see which ones the Cajun remembered. Gambit faltered on a couple of difficult ones, but otherwise seemed to have memorized the signs already. The ranger began to teach him a new one.

When they finally escaped, Lifeline would no doubt berate him for having gone on such a stupid mission. At least, he'd bitch Beach Head out once the pacifist was done being a mother hen and a pain in the ass medic. Thinking about the medic reminded Wayne of his still unhealed injuries. Multiple bruises dotted his body. Thankfully, there didn't seem to have been any internal wounds.

Wayne sighed slightly. Where ever Steen was, he hoped that the man was staying out of trouble. Pacifist or not, Ed had a tendency to land in messy situations as well, even if not to the same frequency that Wayne did. The amusing part was always when the medic threw a hissy fit about it or tried to rationalize how it "was not his fault" that he'd ended up in the said mess.

His lips quirked up slightly before Beach Head sighed again. He didn't know when he would see any of his friends or teammates again. Hopefully they could locate the captured mutants, but Beach Head knew they couldn't play the passive role and wait for rescue. He was a Joe…and perhaps a bit of an X-Man. If he could find a way to bust out himself and shut down the internment camp, he would.

Gambit wagged a finger at him to draw his attention before signing "Dumpy" with his fingers. Beach Head gritted his teeth and prepared for the second round of abuse. Remy had apparently memorized the man's footsteps by this point. This time, it was the teenaged boy in their cell that managed to accidentally set the guard off.

A minute or two later, Beach Head felt as if his veins were on fire. The old woman cried softly while the boy whimpered. The other woman simply bit down on her lip and was silent. When their torment finally ceased, the ranger found himself face to face with Remy. The Cajun's red eyes glimmered dangerously. Wayne knew in that instant that Gambit wanted blood just as much as he did.

It took a while for the paralysis to wear off and even longer for all the pain to subside. As soon as they were able to move again, Beach Head and Gambit went back to their sign language lessons.

* * *

_GI Joe Pit_

"…_.next batch of Joes will be arriving in three hours, Duke."_

Duke nodded his head as the Joes' warrant officer continued to update him, via computer screen. Considering the current situation, GI Joe was moving into the new Pit ahead of schedule. It wasn't pretty or quite up to their needs at the moment. However, both GI Joe and SHIELD needed their own operating spaces.

"Any word on Lifeline?" the first sergeant finally asked. As if concern over a certain, reckless sergeant major and three other mutants wasn't enough, the medic had gotten himself into trouble as well. News about his infection with the Legacy Virus had arrived a mere twenty minutes before the Jugglers had dropped their own bomb shell.

"_Psyche Out just checked in,"_ Flint replied. _"Apparently Thor's 'pep talk' gave him just enough of a kick that he was willing to open up finally. He and Coulson debriefed Lifeline about the current situation."_

Duke let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He had been concerned that the medic, pacifist or not, might have insisted on helping with the search party. There had also been a concern that he would insist on sitting through a court martial to prove his innocence. Fortunately, cooler heads had prevailed. Duke looked at his watch. Steen should be on his way to California with Pepper Potts by now.

"_We can't let the Jugglers take him,"_ Flint said quietly.

"We won't," Duke reassured. "Regardless of what happened, as far as I'm concerned, Lifeline did his duty as a Joe." Not so long ago, the first sergeant had been in favor of mutant registration. However, his views had changed much since then. Even if they hadn't, a military roundup of civilians was unacceptable.

And…God dammit. Duke couldn't do anything about the Legacy Virus, but he'd make damn sure that his foolish medic stayed out of government custody.

"Remember Flint," the first sergeant added. "Lifeline's destination is only to be known to you, me, Fury, and Charles Xavier at the moment." With the exception of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Agent Coulson, of course. Professor Xavier was also arguing that Dr. Henry McCoy should be in on the loop, as he would be working with Lifeline on a cure. The less people who knew, the less chance there was of the government learning where the medic was hiding.

"_I know_," the warrant officer replied. There was a pause before he continued again. _"Scarlett is late in checking in."_

"Something probably came up. Give her another twenty minutes," Duke suggested. The last they had heard, the small search party had discovered a small Cobra hideout. Scarlett, Wolverine, and Storm Shadow had seemed keen on spying on the Cobra troopers there. Duke had ordered that they stay out of sight and not interrogate anyone unless it was necessary. It would be better if Cobra didn't know that the trio was on their trail.

Wolverine, of course, didn't have to obey Duke. However, the X-Man was cooperating for now.

"Operation Ent is nearly ready to go," Duke told the warrant officer. The first sergeant rolled his eyes slightly. He had let Mainframe and Flint come up with the name and of course, the two Tolkien fans had decided on a Lord of the Rings reference.

"_You still don't like the name,"_ Flint said, frowning slightly. _ "What's wrong with it?"_

"I'm just struggling to figure out why you decided that tree creatures were an appropriate codename for killer, mutant hunting robots," Duke sighed. "And no, don't tell me it's because they're both large and humanoid looking."

"_Well….the Ents destroyed Isengard, which was being used to make __Uruk-hai. In the same way,__ we're trying to destroy wherever the sentinels are being manufactured, not to mention find where Beach Head and the others were taken,"_ Flint answered. _"And the ninja get to pretend to be hobbits…"_

"What?" Duke asked cluelessly.

"_Well…."_ The warrant officer tried to explain. _"Compared to a giant robot, ninja are small and Snake Eyes and Kamakura are going to hitch a ride like Merry and Pippin did on Treebeard…."_

"Shut up Flint."

Flint shut up with a huff, obviously annoyed that his teammate had no interest in discussing literature parallels and codename metaphors. Duke rolled his eyes again. He'd learned his lesson. Never let a couple of geeks pick a mission name. He mostly blamed Mainframe for this one, as Flint by himself probably wouldn't have gone with a Tolkien theme.

He probably would have gone with Chaucer or Lord Byron.

"_When's the mission a go?"_ the warrant officer asked instead. Duke allowed himself a satisfied smile.

"Mainframe is testing his baby out now. If it works, we can be ready as early as tomorrow."

With Psyche Out's help, the computer technician had created a device that would transmit mutant brainwave patterns. Theoretically, they would lure in one or more sentinels. The ninja would then attach tracking devices to the robots and then hitch a ride. After that, the Joes would discover either the source of the sentinels or where the robots were taking captured mutants. Hopefully both.

It should work…in theory. One of the X-Men had volunteered to be "live bait." So far, the Joes had turned down the offer. Duke wasn't going to risk anyone else. However…the tactician in him couldn't help noting that they were more likely to find where Beach Head had been taken if one of the sentinels actually had a prisoner.

"_Alright, well, keep me informed,"_ Flint told him. _"I need to get going. Let me know when the next transport of Joes arrives."_

"Will do, Duke out," the first sergeant said. Flint nodded before the screen went blank. The blond Joe sat for a moment in contemplation. As things usually did, everything went to hell at the same time. However, the Joes weren't adverse to dangerous situations. If anything, they thrived in them.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door of his temporary "office." The first sergeant called out his permission. The door opened to reveal a dirty Tunnel Rat and Dusty. Duke listened as they gave him a status report of the construction work. When they were done, the first sergeant dismissed them. However, both men hesitated slightly and looked at each other. Finally, Tunnel Rat took the initiative.

"Top…" the smaller man began hesitantly. "Is it true about Lifeline? Does he really have the Legacy virus? And the Jugglers…."

"It's true," Duke affirmed grimly. The two other men digested that silently for several long moments. He wondered what the rumor mill in the Pit was currently saying. The first sergeant realized he was going to have to make an official statement to the men and women under his command.

"What happens now?" Dusty finally asked. "We can't let the Jugglers take him."

"And who's going to be in charge of medical…." Tunnel Rat asked at the same time. Duke held up a hand to silence both men.

"No…we're not letting anyone take our medic. We're moving him to safe place as we speak. As for the medical staff, Stretcher is temporarily in charge until…" Until what? A miracle cured Lifeline? Until the Jugglers decided to leave the man alone and drop all charges of treason? Duke didn't finish his sentence. He had no words of reassurance to give to his Joes.

"We'll figure it out, Top," Dusty finally said quietly. "We'll get Beach Head, Short Fuse, and Lifeline back somehow." Duke wished he had the desert trooper's optimism. As much as he hoped otherwise, the situation was grim.

"Dusty's right," Tunnel Rat piped up. "Lifeline will pull through somehow. He has to." Duke managed a thin smile. It was apparent that the smaller man was trying to convince himself of that more than he was trying to encourage the Joes' first sergeant.

"Rat," Duke said. "We'll do everything we can. The Joes protect their own."

* * *

_Malibu, California_

"And this is the main kitchen here," the pretty red head said. Lifeline barely heard her, as he was too busy staring at a painting on the wall.

"Is that….an original Picasso?" he asked. Pepper Potts nodded her head and told him a little about it. The medic wasn't really an art connoisseur, so he didn't really care about the details. He was more concerned that there was an _actual_ Picasso painting hanging innocently on the wall.

Welcome to Tony Stark's house.

The red haired woman continued with her tour of the Malibu mansion. Lifeline silently followed along, trying to take everything in. As hard as it was to believe, this was going to be his home for the foreseeable future. Perhaps for the rest of his life.

Edwin consciously decided that he wasn't going to touch _anything_ for a while. He eyed an elegant lamp as they passed by a reading room. That lamp alone was probably worth more than everything he had in his savings account.

Of course, the Jugglers had pretty much shut down all access to his own money. Lifeline couldn't even reimburse Tony Stark for a broken lamp even if he wanted to. Not only was he on the run, he was on the run with only thirty-six dollars in his wallet.

Nope, he definitely wasn't going to touch anything.

"Now if you get lost, just ask the house for help," Pepper Potts said. The medic stared at her blankly. Tony's assistant winked at him before addressing the very expensive home.

"Hello Jarvis."

"_Hello Ms. Potts,"_ a computerized voice answered back. Lifeline gaped at the woman. A talking house?

"Uh….I thought Jarvis was the name of the butler," he said lamely. It was the first thing he could think of to say. Pepper Potts explained that Tony had named the artificial intelligence in honor of the real Jarvis.

"Say hi, Edwin," she told him cheerfully.

"Um…hi…." Lifeline stammered. Stark's house made the old Pit and SHIELD Helicarrier look antiquated by comparison.

"_Greetings, Edwin Steen,"_ the computerized 'Jarvis' told him. _"Please feel free to ask for help whenever you need it."_

"Um…thanks…." The medic answered, still stunned that he was in a talking house. Houses weren't supposed to be able to carry on a conversation with you. Pepper seemed amused by his reaction. With a grin, she looped her arm around the gaping pacifist and continued to lead him around the house.

"You basically have the run of the house," she explained. Pepper steered the medic to a staircase and indicated that he should follow her down. "However, Tony said not to go outside unless he gives you the okay. He's monitoring the satellites, including the secret ones that 'don't exist.' When it's in the clear, you can go out on the veranda or in the area just outside the house."

They reached the bottom of the staircase. Mechanical noise drifted through, including the sound of a person's heartbeat. Edwin recognized it, as it also carried the distinctive noise of a miniature arc reactor. The strains of ACDC blared loudly from a nearby area. When a set of doors opened, Lifeline's military mindset immediately identified the place as a motor pool. Logic kicked in a moment later and he redefined it as a 'garage.'

Although Tony Stark's play room probably was a more apt definition.

"Ed!"

Stark immediately looked up from what he was working on. The billionaire waved the duo over to where he was currently hunched over an open chest plate of the Iron Man suit. A set of computer screens nearby appeared to be working on…something.

"Glad you could make it," Tony told him.

"Thank you," Lifeline said. He truly was grateful for what the man was doing for him. Stark merely grinned at him a moment before placing an arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

"Come on, let me show you around," the Avenger told him. "Welcome to my humble man cave." Pepper Potts cleared a throat, causing Stark to add "But Pepper is welcome." The woman rolled her eyes as Tony began to give the medic a very detailed guided tour of his pride and joy. Lifeline warily eyed a very expensive looking Ferrari, too nervous to go near it. Tony Stark noticed his reaction and proceeded to talk the medic into sitting behind in the driver's seat.

'_I'm going to break it, I'm going to break it,'_ Lifeline fretted. The medic didn't know how Stark it did, but the man talked him into driving the car around the garage before parking it.

"Will you be needing anything else, 'Mr. Stark'?" Pepper finally asked.

"Nope, you can go," Tony replied, waving her off. "We're going to have a guy talk…you know, macho stuff. You wouldn't be interested." The woman rolled her eyes at that.

"Shall I prepare the kitchen for when you come back from killing and skinning a bear?" she asked. Tony shot her a grin.

"You think too small Potts…for your information, we're going to go back in time and kill a mammoth."

"With a pacifist? Good luck with that."

"He will if he's hungry enough," Tony shot back. He lightly elbowed the medic. "Right? Come on….back me up here."

"Um…." Was the only response Lifeline could find. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with Tony Stark's joking, especially when his life was basically in the man's hands at the moment. The billionaire gave him a good natured pat on the shoulder and turned to grin triumphantly at his assistant.

"_See_? He agrees with me."

"I hardly think 'um' qualifies as agreement," Pepper Potts replied. The red head rolled her eyes again, before finally leaving the two men alone. Tony winked at the medic and continued to try joking with him. Lifeline stiffly nodded his head and tried to laugh. The Avenger finally sighed.

"You need to loosen up some….I'll get you to laugh yet."

Lifeline didn't respond. At the moment, he didn't know how Stark could even laugh about anything. Then again, he wasn't the one on the run with a deadly disease. Tony sighed again before climbing into the passenger seat of the Ferrari.

"Look Ed….I know it's hard for you," the billionaire told him. "It's a bad time….everything's going down the shit hole. You're not alone in this though."

"I know," Lifeline replied quietly. He blinked his eyes and was surprised to find they were wet. The medic struggled to control his emotions. He wasn't going to lose it, not now. Tony looked at him for a moment before turning the car radio on low. Black Sabbath began to play in the background.

"There aren't any women around that you need to act manly for," the Avenger told him. "Or any men that you need to put on a strong face in front of." He patted the medic's shoulder and got out of the car.

"Come out when you're ready," Tony told him. The billionaire returned to his former work station. Edwin continued to sit in the car and let a few tears finally leak out. He was thankful that Tony had recognized his need for personal space. The medic turned up the radio slightly and leaned his face into the steering wheel.

He was going to make it through this. He wasn't going to give up and he certainly wasn't going to _cry_. Determined that whatever happened, he would at least be in control of himself, Lifeline wiped his eyes. He shut off the radio and spent the next few minutes in a Zen meditation. Finally a little more in control of his emotions, the medic turned off the car and walked over to where Tony Stark was silently working.

Edwin watched him for a moment before he asked what he was working on.

"Making some adjustments to my armor," Tony answered him. "As for this…." He gestured to the set of computer screens near him. "I'm working on a virus to crack the Jugglers' computer systems and steal their data."

"What?" Lifeline asked, surprised. "Do the Joes know?"

"Nope," Tony replied. He pressed a finger into the medic's chest. "And you're not going to tell them. The Avengers are investigating the Jugglers too, but since GI Joe and SHIELD are both government agencies, we don't want to involve either of them."

"It's that easy?" Lifeline asked, still astonished at what Tony was up to. Stark gave him a humorless smile.

"I wish. Like any reasonably intelligent person should, the 'good' generals are keeping their secret files in a closed system. That means they aren't connected to any outside network. We're going to have to go directly to the source and input the virus."

"How are you going to do that?" the medic asked. Tony wagged a finger at him.

"We may not have ninja, but we do have the Black Widow," he answered. "She and Hawkeye are going to infiltrate the Jugglers' offices and steal their information. I'd send Steve too, but…well….Cap isn't exactly technology savvy. The whole James Bond thing is more Natasha and Clint's thing anyway."

Lifeline silently thought about that. He hoped that the Avengers could dig up some dirt on the Jugglers. Both Nick Fury and Hawk had been trying to do just that, but they were still constrained by the fact that they worked for the government. The Avengers, on the other hand, didn't have to deal with the same bureaucratic tape.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping," Tony told him, changing the subject. "Follow me." The billionaire wiped his greasy hands on a rag and beckoned the medic to follow him. They walked through part of the house before they came to an innocuous looking wall. Tony looked at Edwin.

"Say your name."

Ed blinked a moment before following Tony's orders.

"_Edwin Steen recognized,"_ the mansion's computer system said. _"Please input retina scan."_

Tony showed him where a scanner was hidden inside an ornate mirror. The medic bent down and let the scanner examine his eyes. A moment later, a hidden doorway swished open to reveal a set of rooms. Edwin stared at where the wall had previously existed.

"What?" Tony asked, noticing his expression. "A guy can't have too many hiding places in his house. You never know when the government's going to come snooping in." Lifeline shook his head and stepped inside the hidden space. From the looks of it, he was currently standing in a rather barren looking living room. Other than a used looking couch, a TV, an armchair, and a coffee table, nothing else adorned the room.

He walked into the next adjoining room and found a bedroom and bathroom. Further investigation produced a kitchenette, a reading room, and a laboratory. Lifeline finished his small circuit of the "apartment" and found Tony in the last room. It was a divided space, with a glass wall in between. There was a set of chairs on either side of it.

"This whole 'apartment' is a quarantined area," Tony explained. "When you're inside, it will close and completely seal off. This will keep you from infecting any other mutants that are in the house at the same time as you. It will also keep you hidden if anyone comes snooping around.

Lifeline silently surveyed his new 'home,' which suddenly also took on the slight aura of a prison. He suspected that he was going to spend most of his time here. Even though Tony was giving him the 'run of the house,' that didn't mean that he still couldn't be spotted by hidden eyes.

"The glass wall," he finally said, looking at the two chairs on the other side of it. "Is this a place where I can…talk to other mutants?"

"…Yeah," Tony answered quietly. Lifeline swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Well…at least there was a place for him to talk face to face with another mutant without infecting them.

"You managed to put all of this together before I came?" he asked after a moment. Tony shook his head.

"I'd actually created this a number of years ago for Bruce Banner. He usually hides out here whenever the government ups the 'Hunt the Hulk' crusade. Bruce hasn't needed this for a long while now. I just made some modifications to fit your needs."

"He won't need it?" Lifeline asked. Tony shook his head before offering a cheeky grin.

"It's not like I don't have other hiding places," he replied. "And besides, I asked Bruce first and he said that you needed this place more." The medic looked around at the hidden apartment again. He suddenly felt homesick for his former room in the old Pit or even his room at the X-Men's mansion.

"I'll have some of your belongings shipped here," Tony told him. "We'll just have to do it covertly so no one suspects anything." He looked around at the mostly barren apartment. "I know…it's a bit dull looking at the moment. We can pick up some things to brighten it up though. We can even repaint the walls if you want."

"It's fine," Edwin said quietly. "Thank you." Tony smiled at him before jerking a thumb towards the exit.

"I've got to go take care of some things," he said. "How do you feel about Chinese for dinner? Oh…and you'll find that there's a direct link between your lab and the X-Men, so you and Beast can work together without interference."

"Uh…thanks," the medic responded. "And Chinese is fine." Tony gave him a good natured slap across the shoulder and headed towards the door. The billionaire paused briefly and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah….there's something for you in the bedroom," Tony added. "I think Pepper put it in one of the dresser drawers. I'll call you when dinner's here, but feel free to do whatever you want. I'm monitoring every inch of the house, so I'll know if anyone's playing peek-a-boo with us."

The Avenger left. Lifeline stood there silently for several long moments as he surveyed his new 'home' again. Finally, he walked into the bedroom and began pulling open the dresser drawers. In the third one, he found a small brown package. He lifted it out and stared at it. Very carefully, he began to peel away the brown wrapping.

Inside was a box of cookies and a note.

_Keep your chin up,_

_Roadblock_

Lifeline felt his bottom lip quiver ever so slightly. He looked at the sweets and found that they were peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. Roadblock had even taken the time to make his favorite cookies. The medic wasn't sure how he'd known, but then again, the machine gunner seemed to have a knack for knowing the favorite foods of his fellow Joes.

He picked up a cookie, closed his eyes, and bit into it.

* * *

_**Chapter notes:**_

1. Thor and Lifeline's conversation on Loki: It may not be apparent, but Thor isn't necessarily saying that Loki disliked violence. He's trying (badly) to say that Lifeline and Loki share a knack of preferring to outthink a problem versus 'fighting' it. But…because Thor is Thor, he isn't as articulate as other people when it comes to making a point or argument. This is why Lifeline is a bit confused over why Thor even brings up his brother. It doesn't help that Thor is carrying around emotional baggage regarding Loki.

2. I refer to Stark's chest piece as an arc reactor. In the comics, it's actually called a magnetic field generator. I decided to go with arc reactor for two reasons. One, it's more familiar to any readers who have watched the Marvel movies, but haven't read many (or any) of the comics. It's also possible that Stark upgraded from a magnetic field generator to an arc reactor in this universe.

3. Jarvis is a butler in the comic verse, but Jarvis is also the name of Stark's AI system in the movies. I decided to go with both for my story, mostly because I liked the idea of Tony have an artificial intelligence he talks to (and not having any idea for a name that wasn't Jarvis). My solution was that for my story universe, he named it after the 'real' Jarvis.

4. There are two Marvel/Avengers movie references. One is shawarma. The other is Agent Coulson. This isn't a movie crossover, but I like Coulson, so I decided to stick a version of him in my crossover.

5. Lifeline's rank. Someone on twitter expressed surprise that I called him "Captain Steen" and not "Sgt. Steen." My rationale is that in the original Marvel GI Joe run, he would have been sergeant. However this story, becaues it contains Kamakura, adult Billy, and Firewall as characters (and takes place after Doc was killed), Lifeline has been promoted. This is because according to his official bio, he studied medicine after GI Joe was disbanded and before it was brought back together. Because of this, my Lifeline is more of a field surgeon/physician than just a medic. Also, I remember reading his IDW/Devil's Due run rank as Captain somewhere, though I can't find it now.


	35. Rescue Operations

_*Special thanks to willwrite4fics for being the beta for this chapter. Another thanks to Karama9 for giving some input on Snake Eyes and Kamakura._

_Sorry for the delayed update again. Moving to another state and starting a new job meant less time for writing._

**Silence **

_Chapter 35: _Rescue Operations

_Death Valley_

Chillness prickled their skin as dusk approached. Stars twinkled from horizon to horizon in the wide expanse of Death Valley. Several figures stood in silhouette against the earliest, faint rays of morning. Very soon light would penetrate the world of black and grey hues, revealing the tan colors of the desert.

"You sure about this, Summers?"

One of the figures turned slightly, revealing the faint outline of Scott Summers. The mutant watched silently for a moment as Mainframe made some adjustments to a large piece of equipment. Wires snaked from the transmitter up to two medium sized satellite dishes, both perched on top of makeshift towers.

"I can't ask any of the others to do this," Cyclops replied. His lips twitched up slightly. "Not that I didn't have volunteers though."

"Believe me, we had volunteers for this mission too," Mainframe answered. "But….this is a pretty specialized mission." He looked over at where Snake Eyes and Kamakura were silently waiting underneath one of the towers. Both ninja were in some kind of sitting meditation, or at least that was the computer technician's guess. He'd long since given up trying to decipher everything the ninja did. For all he knew, they were simply taking a cat nap before the excitement hit.

Cyclops stretched his arms out, but said nothing in reply to that. Mainframe wondered if the man was nervous. He would be, if he were in the mutant's position. However, there was no complaint or hint of worry from the X-Man's second in command. The Joe felt a spark of admiration. Like Duke, or Flint, or Steve Rogers…Summers was not willing to ask any of his subordinates to do something that he wouldn't himself do. The welfare of anyone who came under his command came first.

"I've made the final adjustments," Mainframe finally said, closing a small panel. "This will start broadcasting in two minutes. Then….."

"We wait," Cyclops finished. Mainframe nodded. The computer technician nearly jumped when Snake Eyes and Kamakura were suddenly at his side. He barely saw the flurry of hand signs in the dim light of their makeshift camp.

"The broadcast range is three hundred miles in every direction," the Joe answered, managing to decipher the ninja master's question. They had chosen a spot in Death Valley that was near enough to a populated area, where sentinels were likely patrolling, but in an isolated enough area where civilians would be out of harm's way.

Well….civilians except for Cyclops. Mainframe wondered after a moment if Summers could really be classified as a civilian. Half-civilian? Pseudo-civilian? Although technically a civvie, the man was the team leader for a group of mutant superheroes. …

The computer tech pushed his current line of thinking away. They were just distractions, nothing else.

He peered down at his "baby". Mainframe had input several mutant brainwave patterns, taken from a few of the X-Men. If this didn't bait a sentinel, he didn't know what would. Self-doubt still gnawed at him though and of course, the technician was too prideful to admit any of them. What if the device didn't work? What if the range wasn't wide enough? What if it worked, but they couldn't draw a sentinel in? What if they still couldn't find Beach Head, Short Fuze, and the others, even if everything else went according to plan?

The technician fidgeted slightly, but said nothing else. Waiting was always the hardest. He'd been in the military a bit longer than most of the Joes, so he _should_ be a pro at the waiting game by now. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned his head.

There was no other movement in the camp, save the pacing of a single woman. Cover Girl had requested, or perhaps angrily pleaded was the correct term, to be involved with the mission. Duke had relented after some thought, as a driver had been needed anyway.

Mainframe watched as she paced around a light armored transport vehicle, pausing periodically to stare up at the sky. The computer technician watched her for several minutes. Finally, he decided to approach Courtney Krieger.

Maybe none of this was his business. After all, he had only heard the Pit rumors about the breakup with Shipwreck and the subsequent relationship with Beach Head. After all, none of the Joes' romances officially "existed" due to frat regs, even though everyone from General Hawk to the lowest greenshirt knew otherwise.

However….brotherly concern overrode any misgivings he had about bothering the woman. Experience had taught him when it was time to intervene with a teammate and when it was best to leave them alone.

"Courtney," he said quietly. The former model stopped her impromptu patrol of the vehicle and looked at him. Mainframe wondered what he should say. To be fair, he hadn't exactly planned this out. Finally, the computer technician simply asked if she minded the company. Cover Girl hesitated for a moment before giving in.

The minutes ticked by as neither of them spoke. Mainframe heard a soft murmur of voices from where Cyclops was standing with Kamakura and Snake Eyes. The female driver, on the other hand, continued to stare up at the fading night sky. Her hands were tucked into her coat pockets.

Mainframe checked his watch. It had been nearly half an hour now.

"Do you….think he…they….are still alive?" Cover Girl suddenly asked. Mainframe mulled over his answer for a moment. A crack of vulnerability was peeping through her armor. Courtney Krieger let down her shield in front of very few people. Sergeant Blaine Parker had never been certain why he was one of those people….but he had a certain responsibility because of it.

"Yes," he finally answered. The Joe didn't want to contemplate the alternative. "And I'll tell you why….he's the God damn Beach Head. You know that he and the others aren't going down without a fight."

Cover Girl gave a shaky laugh. She was obviously trying her best to have confidence that everything would work out in the end. Mainframe understood how she felt.

"Whatever happens….we're all in this together," he reminded her. "GI Joe…X-Men…the Avengers….SHIELD….how can we _possibly _lose?" Mainframe was fairly sure that the bad guys had pissed off just about every deity in existence to get the kind of judgment that was coming their way. Hell…from certain perspectives….the bad guys HAD pissed off some actual deities. The god of thunder came to mind.

Mainframe was fairly certain that Clayton Abernathy and Nicholas Fury ranked among the pantheon of furious war gods. Images of a comatose Hawk floated through his mind, reminding him that even "deities" could be taken down. Rather than dishearten him, fury filled the Joe.

"You'll get that man of yours back, CG," he said, using his nickname for her. "And he'll be having us run PT in the mud, against whatever God forsaken surprise that he and Stark decide to concoct. We're getting every single one of them back."

Perhaps it was divine providence, if one believed in such things, or Fate…regardless, a red light began to blink from the radar surveillance system. Mainframe's fingers fired away at a small keyboard and brought up an outline of an incoming object. The object in question was roughly humanoid in shape and about three stories tall. It was approaching at an estimated speed of Mach 2.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mainframe announced with a smile. "We have an approaching 'Ent.'"

Everyone immediately sprung to action. Mainframe and Cover Girl retreated into the safety of the armored vehicle. Cover Girl prepped the engine while the computer technician kept his eye on his computer. Estimated arrival time: ten minutes.

Cyclops and the ninja, meanwhile, took their positions. The two ninja climbed up the satellite towers while the X-Man waited silently. Mainframe calculated the direction that the robot was coming from and informed the team. Scott Summers readjusted his stance so that he would be facing the sentinel when it arrived.

It descended with ear shattering boom. Mainframe rubbed his ears and gaped a moment up at the towering monstrosity. The very earth seemed to groan under the immense weight of the machine. Twin red eyes glowed devilishly in the dark. For a moment, he felt a spark of terror before reminding himself that the machine didn't care about _him_. Just mutants.

In that moment, Blaine Parker had a taste of what hundreds of innocent men and women had felt when faced with a sentinel. He shook his head and looked over at Cyclops, who was staring defiantly up at the deadly mutant hunter.

For a moment, Summers' body tensed up and his left hand instinctively strayed up towards his visor. His hand paused and returned to its former position at his side. Mainframe could guess at how much self-control that the X-Man had to be mustering just to stand as still as a lamb going to slaughter.

"_SURRENDER MUTANT."_

The cold, metallic voice of the sentinel made Summers' hand twitch and go towards his visor again. Mainframe wanted to tell the man that he didn't have to go through with this, but he knew that Cyclops would just ignore it. At this point they had lured in a sentinel as planned and the only way that Scott Summers could back out was to destroy the machine.

"I surrender," Cyclops responded tightly. He offered no threat of violence against his soon to be captor. Mainframe peeled his eyes away from the lone X-Man and looked for the ninja. Both of them were already latched onto the sentinel, using grappling equipment that he and Forge had put together. He looked down at his computer and saw that a new signal was broadcasting from the sentinel. Snake Eyes had successfully placed the transmitter on the sentinel.

Mainframe coughed suddenly and found that his eyes and throat were now burning. A greenish mist swirled about the sentinel and the tiny camp. Rays from the early morning sun reflected off of the gas, giving it a strange eerie beauty.

Cover Girl pulled him down into the armored vehicle and slammed the top shut. Mainframe continued to cough and blink his eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to push away the image of Cyclops collapsing from that same gas.

"How are the ninja?" he wheezed.

"They're fine," Courtney Kreiger answered. "They both remembered their gas masks." She raised her eyebrow at him, as if to ask _"How could you forget that we were warned about the gas?"_

The ground shook again as a powerful rocket propulsion system blasted away from the surface of the earth. Mainframe and Covergirl watched through the front window of the vehicle as the sentinel rose up high into the sky with Cyclops and two ninja in tow.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. They both came to their senses finally at the same moment. Cover Girl gunned the vehicle and aimed it towards where Lift Ticket and a small backup team were waiting with a transport plane. Mainframe, meanwhile, alerted the Pit to the fact that stage one of their mission was successful.

"Stage one completed. The Ent and three hobbits are in route back to Isengard."

* * *

_Operation Ent_

Kamakura gritted his teeth as g-forces pressed his body against the side of the sentinel. It was all the young ninja could do just to hold on to the side of the machine with the magnetized gloves and boots that had been created just for the mission. Forge had also outfitted them with special gasmasks and earplugs to protect them from the supersonic flight.

Sean tried to crane his head to look at Snake Eyes, but it was a futile gesture. He instead settled on studying the limp figure of Scott Summers. The X-Man was currently imprisoned within the huge fingers of the sentinel. Kamakura wondered what it felt like to be trapped like a mouse in a trap. He was glad after a moment that he didn't have to know.

He shivered against the freezing chill that whipped against him. When they finally reached their destination, he realized that the drop in temperature hadn't just been from the high altitude flight. He observed their new surroundings from his vantage point on the sentinel's back.

Heavy winds whipped across a landscape of barren, frozen rocky soil. Kamakura hung on as the sentinel walked towards a heavily guarded opening. The opening itself disappeared into the earth, leading the young ninja to deduce that there was a hidden compound underground. He was thinking about the mechanics involved in tunneling into what was obviously frozen tundra, when Snake Eyes motioned him.

*We need to get inside,* his master told him silently. *I'm going to follow Cyclops. In the meantime, scope out the perimeter and then meet me inside. Watch the temperature.*

Kamakura nodded. They hadn't prepared for Arctic temperatures. Both his and his masters' bodysuits were designed to offer some protection against different temperatures and learning how to control body heat was one of the many things required in the Arashikage clan.

However, the young ninja hadn't quite mastered that particular art yet and the freezing temperatures of the tundra were far different than winter in the Rockies.

He leapt off the sentinel and landed on the solid, slightly slick earth. Kamakura glanced around and took in as many details as he could. Heavily guarded and fenced in perimeter, all operating under radar camouflage. Tiny bubbles encircled the underground compound. The ninja spotted warmly dressed and heavily armed men walking in and out of them. Probably guard posts.

He shifted his gaze again and noticed odd impressions in the earth. Kamakura stared at them before realizing that he was looking at a "no-man's land." Sharp barbs told him that deadly spikes were hidden outside the perimeter, disguised to look like rocks from a distance. A glint of sunlight revealed thin, nearly invisible wires. If the ninja were to hazard a guess, he would say that they were lethal to the touch. Further investigation found soft indentions in the frozen soil where sensors and probably mines had been placed. About three miles away, though it was difficult to judge distance on a flat plan, Kamakura spotted a line of towers encircling the camp. Many of them appeared to be covered with different degrees of ice.

He was startled after a moment when one moved suddenly. Sentinels. Kamakura automatically froze when human preservation kicked in. He mentally kicked himself a moment later. Freezing like a deer in the headlights more often resulted in death than preservation. Besides…the sentinels didn't care about him.

Kamakura shivered. He certainly didn't want to freeze either. He forced himself to keep moving. The ninja knew that he needed as accurate a report as possible for GI Joe and the more he moved, the warmer his body stayed.

Safely concluding that the death trap could only be to prevent unwanted people from entering…or prisoners from escaping, Kamakura next turned his attention to the guard posts. The ninja was tempted to duck unseen into one, but his training advised him to wait.

"_But I want to be warm"_ a small part of him whined. Kamakura ignored it. He continued his observation of the camp. The ninja finally gave in when he realized how stiff his muscles were from the cold. He hardly needed to get hypothermia on this mission.

Sean waited near one of the entrances until he heard a swish of air when the door finally opened. The ninja ducked silently past a small vehicle. He found himself in long, grey corridor with little to no cover. A pair of armed men stood guard at the opposite end of the corridor. Kamakura cursed silently. If the outside security measures were any indication, there were probably several security checkpoints inside until one reached the heart of the compound.

The ninja apprentice slipped past a total of seven security checkpoints, all with variations of armed guards and scanners . At one point he passed a secure coatroom, where the camp personnel kept their cold weather gear under lock and key. Kamakura made a mental note of the location, as they would need the gear for an escape attempt.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief upon entering a large motor pool and discovering a group of large space heaters. Sean hid behind the heaters and soaked in the heat. He didn't want to admit it, but he had nearly been caught at two of the seven checkpoints. His heart was still pounding loudly in his chest from the last near encounter.

A soft rustle, audible to only his ears, alerted him to the fact that the Silent Master was making his presence known. Kamakura looked up to see that Snake Eyes was looking at him through the grate of a ventilation shaft. Sean felt his lips quirk up in a smirk. No matter how many precautions the bad guys took…they always forgot to keep ninjas in mind. You'd think that they would learn to start guarding their ventilation shafts at some point.

Kamakura soon joined his sensei and the two crouched silently inside the heavily insulated shaft. He carefully avoided touching the hot water pipe that shared the same space as the air vent. Sean thought that was odd, until he remembered that it was below zero outside. This was probably another way to keep the pipes from freezing.

Regardless, it made the small space warmer and Kamakura wasn't going to object to that.

*It took you longer than it should have,* Snake Eyes rebuked. *It's cold outside.* Kamakura gave a start, before silently explaining back with sign language that reconnaissance took time. His master shook his head after a moment.

*We could have looked more later. It's difficult to draw a sword with frozen fingers.*

Sean wasn't sure if that was his mentor's way of complaining about the cold, without appearing to be complaining, or if it was a simple rebuke. Regardless, he bowed his head slightly in apology. Snake Eyes waved it off and asked for a quick report of his findings. He listened silently before explaining what he had found.

*There are two levels,* the Silent Master signed. *First level contains the motor pool, kitchens, personnel quarters, and operations center. The second level is the detention center. Cyclops was taken there.*

Kamakura thought that over for a moment before asking if his mentor had seen Beach Head, Bishop, Gambit, and Short Fuze. Snake Eyes shook his head.

*Hundreds of prisoners,* the ninja master signed back. *We need to hack into their computer database…and even if we do find them….this is only a reconnaissance mission,* Snake Eyes reminded him. Kamakura nodded back. He had a little more difficulty with the second part and he was sure that his sensei felt the same way. However….even if they did find their teammates….it was going to be difficult to get them out. That didn't even address the question of how to free all of the other inmates and shut down the internment camp.

*Follow me,* Snake Eyes replied back. *The main computer room is on the west side of the compound. Keep an eye out for trouble while I hack into the system.* The Silent Master held up a tiny computer disk. It was a special one that would help Mainframe to remotely gain access to the computer system.

Kamakura nodded his head and followed swiftly after his sensei. They eventually came to a large control area. The young ninja would have despaired at their ability to get in without being seen…at least, he would have despaired if he wasn't an Arashikage ninja.

No one saw the black garbed ninja slip down from the ceiling. Nor did anyone see him pause briefly to study the monitoring stations before choosing one in the far end of the room. Despite the internal heating system, there were still cold spots throughout the compound…and the computer personnel were conveniently avoiding having to work in the coldest sections of the room.

Snake Eyes quickly inserted the tiny disk into one of the hard drives. The Silent Master soon joined his apprentice up in the shaft.

*Now we wait for Mainframe and Stark to do their jobs,* the ninja master signed back. *In the mean time, take a five minute rest. We're going to check out the detention center next.*

Kamakura nodded his head and curled up as close to the hot water pipe as he could without being burnt. If he was going to rest, he was going to be warm while doing it. To his surprise, Snake Eyes-the Silent Terror of Villains Everywhere-imitated him.

*No need to have stiff fingers,* the older man signed, denying that he was seeking out the warmth of the pipe for any other reason than not being able to properly use his sword. Kamakura very carefully did not indicate that he thought otherwise.

*Of course, sensei,* he signed back.

* * *

_Location Unknown_

Mainframe grinned when a new signal appeared on his computer. The tracer they had placed on the sentinel had led them to a location in the Arctic. That tracer had since left the Arctic and was currently flying somewhere over the middle of Canada and heading back towards the United States. The new signal was coming in via the computer disk that he had given to the ninja.

"Good news?" Cover Girl asked. She and the computer technician were currently sitting side by side, near the armed transport vehicle. Lift Ticket had picked them up about an hour out from the camp site. They had quickly loaded up Courtney's ride and were now en route back to the Pit.

"Great news," Mainframe grinned back at her. His mood plummeted slightly. "It's up to Stark now though….he's got the better tech." It was galling to admit that Tony Stark was better equipped to hack remotely into the secret base.

"Your poor ego," Cover Girl snickered, knowing exactly why he was irked. "Don't worry Blaine….I know you could do the same fancy stuff as Stark if you had the same toys."

"Damn straight I could," Mainframe replied, giving a derisive snort. It wasn't that he didn't like Stark or appreciate the help….quite the opposite. But….professional rivalry was common among geeks and Mainframe would admit that he would give just about anything to use Tony Stark's tech.

"Lucky bastard has the good toys," he muttered. Courtney snickered again, but there was a touch of envy in it as well. Mainframe knew that she and Clutch also wanted to see Stark's toys first hand. He sighed slightly and speed dialed the phone number of the one and only Iron Man.

* * *

_Alexandria, Virginia_

The Black Widow padded softly through the house of General Crowther, leader of the Jugglers. The man himself was currently in Washington D.C. on business. That didn't mean, however, that the house was unguarded.

"_Two guards approaching you from the southwest,"_ Hawkeye told her. _"They will be in your line of sight in about twenty seconds."_ The archer was currently perched somewhere above the house. He was using a pair of infrared goggles to help alert her to potential hazards.

Natasha Romanova stepped off into a side closet and waited. She counted to twenty and watched as two Marines walked by on patrol. _"Using Marines as personal, house guards…."_ She noted silently. The Black Widow had seen similar abuses of power back home in Russia. In fact, the more she learned about the Jugglers, the more she was reminded of the military authorities she had abandoned in the home country.

That revelation didn't exactly please her. Invading the Jugglers' homes and computer systems suddenly became a bit more personal.

"_You're in the clear,"_ Hawkeye reported. _"Continue taking the hallway another two hundred meters and then go into the second room on the left."_

The Black Widow complied and was soon in a luxurious reading room. She looked around and spotted a clear space of wall, decorated only with a painting that depicted the Battle of Guadalcanal. She pressed her finger against the panel and noted that there was a fine, nearly invisible line that wasn't present in the other wooden wall panels.

"There's a hidden space behind the wall," Hawkeye told her helpfully, though she had already deduced that. Natasha grinned slightly. For being the leader of a group of secretly, powerful generals….Crowther's security measures were lax. They were at least for the Black Widow.

In no time at all, the female Avenger was seated at an expensive computer. She popped a flash drive into a slot in General Crowther's computer and waited for Tony Stark to do his magic. In the meantime, Natasha decided to snoop through the rest of the hidden office and see what she could find.

* * *

_Tony Stark's Malibu mansion_

Tony Stark cracked his knuckles and went to work. Two separate, secret spy missions that required his _considerable_ genius expertise? Piece of cake. The self identified "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" hummed along to an ACDC song while his eyes watched several sets of holographic computer monitors.

"You look busy."

The Avenger swiveled slightly in his chair to see that a certain GI Joe medic had joined him. Tony grinned cheerfully and indicated a nearby chair that was currently piled high with empty cardboard boxes.

"Ed! Have a seat," Iron Man told him. Lifeline hesitated slightly before clearing the chair and sitting down. The Avenger tried to engage the man in witty banter, but it was like pulling teeth. Tony finally gave an elaborate sigh and gave up for the moment.

It wasn't unexpected, of course. After all, the other man _did_ have the Legacy Virus and was currently a fugitive from the government. And judging from what he'd heard from Beach Head about the man's past and what Lifeline had let slip himself, the medic hadn't exactly had a happy childhood. Tony made a mental note to introduce Ed to Bruce Banner. If anyone could help him deal with having superpowers, crappy parents, and being a fugitive, it was the science lord of gamma radiation.

"So….what's going on?" Lifeline asked. Tony flashed him a grin.

"Superhero stuff," he answered cheekily. The medic rolled his eyes.

"I gathered that," Edwin Steen answered. "What kind of 'superhero stuff'?"

"Well…." Tony began, pointing to the computer screens. He was, after all, a showman at heart. "This screen is where Snake Eyes and Kamakura infiltrated a mutant internment camp in the Arctic…"

"What, really…." Lifeline started to ask, his eyes flashing with excitement. Tony Stark, however, was not one to be interrupted when he was on a roll. He cut the medic off and continued with his grand tour of "superhero heroics."

"…and Mainframe gave them a little doohickey computer virus on a computer disk, which is actually how I'm having Black Widow crack the Jugglers' computers….quite brilliant if you ask me. Great minds think alike…."

"Tony…."

"So anyway, while our pet assassins and ninja assassins scout around, yours truly is going to find out every dirty little secret that the bad guys decided to store….."

"Tony…." Lifeline was still trying to get a word in, but Iron Man was too busy gloating. The medic finally sighed and let the Avenger finish his explanation of what was going on, who was doing what, and why his part in the whole scheme was _especially_ crucial.

"Humility is a virtue," the medic finally said, echoing what Pepper Potts said already told him many times before. Tony rolled his eyes while his fingers tapped away on a keyboard. Humility wasn't fun.

"Ed….kindly shut up and let me have a healthy moment of selfish narcissism, please," Tony replied. "It's good for my ego."

Edwin Steen rolled his eyes again and gave a slightly vexed sigh. Tony chuckled a moment before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Streams of data were now flowing into his database. Neither of the two men spoke, as they were too engrossed in reading the new information.

"Two camps," Tony murmured. "One in the Arctic and the other in the Rockies. Looks like they used an abandoned mine for that one."

"Which one are our friends at?" Lifeline questioned. The billionaire didn't answer. There was approximately three minutes left on the download from Snake Eyes's end. Black Widow and Hawkeye had just finished with Crowther's computer and were on their way to another Juggler's house. Once all the data transfers were completely, hopefully he could find a list of all the prisoners.

Since the information from the Arctic was still downloading, Tony amused himself by skimming through General Crowther's files. It didn't take long for him to find dirty secret after dirty secret: plans to secretly depose the King of Wakanda and replace him with a puppet dictator-all with the goal of gaining free access to vibranium; agreements with a secret contractor, who was funding the sentinel program; potential strategies for trying to destabilize Atlantis….Namor was going to LOVE hearing that one…..

Tony gave a low whistle as he kept reading. The Jugglers were in _deep_.

"What's that?" Lifeline asked, pointing to a folder that Tony had just passed. The Avenger backed up and saw that he'd missed a file on GI Joe. Tony opened it up and found more information, all encrypted. It was child's play to remove the encryptions and keep reading.

He was somewhat startled to find separate files on Beach Head, Lifeline, and Short Fuze. Tony reminded himself that he shouldn't be surprised by that. The billionaire noticed that Ed was eyeing his own file, so Tony took the liberty of opening it up.

"They've been tracking me," Lifeline replied sourly when he saw the contents inside. "And my family." He was currently glaring at pictures that had been taken of his sister, her husband, and her children. Tony glanced at them for a moment before his attention became riveted on something else. Curious, he decided to investigate a small subfolder.

Tony read silently for several minutes.

"Ed…." He finally said softly. "The Hulkbuster attack on Seattle was intentional. They did it to lure you out."

"WHAT?"

Lifeline tore his eyes away from his sister's folder to stare at an email that had been sent from Crowther to the other Jugglers. In it, Crowther was congratulating the others on a successful mission. _"Attempts to force Steen into action against the government worked….now we have the excuse we need to bring him under our control…"_

The medic finally turned away from the computer and stalked towards the other end of the room. Tony continued to read the documents. It didn't appear that the Jugglers had planned for him to get the Legacy Virus…that had been an unintentional result. GI Joe had currently been keeping a tight lid on the fact that Lifeline even had the disease, but somehow the Jugglers had still found out and were gloating about it.

Tony frowned. Was it possible that there was a mole on the GI Joe team? How else would the Jugglers have found out? Between Forge, Mainframe, and himself, the Joes' computer systems should virtually be uncrackable. Should be…but not definitely. The leak could even have come from SHIELD's end.

He looked around for Lifeline, but the medic had already vanished. Tony knew by now that the medic was probably too upset to talk at the moment.

"Jarvis?" he asked. "Location of Edwin Steen."

"_Captain Steen is currently in the garden foyer," _Jarvis replied helpfully._ "Shall I send Ms. Potts to go speak with him?"_

"Please," Tony replied. He then took the liberty of calling Pepper and giving her a short explanation. Once that was done, he returned to staring at the computer monitors.

So many variables. But…at least they were making progress now. Tony sighed after a moment. That progress hadn't yet included the location of Cobra's secret base. He had hoped that the stolen War Machine suit would lead them there, but Cobra had managed to disable his tracking system. Iron Man scowled darkly.

You'd think the bad guys would have learned one very important lesson by this point. DO NOT take Tony Stark's stuff and don't harm his friends. Tony became very grumpy when that happened.

VERY grumpy.

"_Master Stark,"_ the artificial Jarvis suddenly said. _"I have found two of the names of your four missing friends….Wayne Sneeden and Remy LeBeau."_

Tony shot forward in his chair and knocked over a Dr. Pepper. He ignored everything else as he focused his attention on the far left computer monitor. Tony pushed the other holographic monitors away and tapped his finger in the air. A list of names materialized, as if by magic.

"What're you waiting for?" Iron Man demanded. "Show me!"

* * *

_Camp Dolores_

Boredom gnawed at him. Gambit fiddled with a stray, grey thread from his faded uniform. His real attention, however, was focused on the metal bands around his wrists and ankles. Remy didn't figure that he could do anything about the inhibitor collar around his neck, at least for the moment, but the bands were another matter. The bands expanded into restraints as a last resort, so if he could at least get them off….

Master thief or not, Remy LeBeau still lacked any sort of tool. The cheap mattresses in their prison cell inconveniently lacked metal springs…no doubt a foresight by the camp guards. He wasn't going to improvise tools from that option. Their jailors seemed to have thought of everything.

No, not everything. Gambit reminded himself that human error meant that there was some unnoticed flaw _somewhere_, waiting to be exploited.

"Ah kin't take much more of this, Remy."

Gambit eyed his burly companion, who had a sickly tint to his skin. The fact that Beach Head had admitted to weakness _and_ called him by his first name meant that the man was cracking just a bit. Remy had been afraid of what the ranger's claustrophobia would do to him.

"Keep it together, mon ami," the Cajun muttered. "Or Remy will tell Flint."

Beach Head managed a wan smirk, but offered up none of his former attitude. The ranger was in his usual position at the front of the cell. Beads of sweat trickled down the man's back. Wayne Sneeden had so far been managing his claustrophobia, but whatever inner control he had been mustering was disappearing the longer they stayed crammed together in the cell. Remy frowned to himself. That worried him.

Both he and Wayne knew that the guards would take advantage of any weakness they found. Gambit hid a sigh. The guards should be letting them out soon for a restroom break, so the ranger would get a brief respite. It wasn't that their captors were being humane. Remy knew the only reason for it was that the camp officials didn't want to smell the unpleasant scent of human defecation during their patrols.

But…whatever the reason, it got them out of their cells for a brief period of time.

Remy caught a whiff of an unpleasant stench of another sort. He did his best to not inhale through his nose. Beach Head's usual distinctive smell had intensified as a result of sweat and the lack of access to daily showers. The Cajun mutant had heard, via Callisto, that the guards hosed off the prisoners once a week for their "bath."

Gambit ground his teeth at the indignity of it all.

Wayne suddenly froze at his side. The X-Man gave him an alarmed look, wondering if he was about to have full blown claustrophobic attack. Remy eyed him for a few moments. The ranger's attention seemed focused on one of the guards currently passing by on patrol.

"What's de matter?" Remy whispered. There was a strange intensity in the man's face that he hadn't seen before. Sneeden seemed to almost be in shock.

"That man…." Beach Head whispered back hoarsely, indicating the guard he had been staring at. "Ah trained him at Benning….he was a ranger….a good one." The Cajun's head whipped over to stare at the man as well. The guard was of about modest height, but with a powerful build and a shock of red hair.

"His name's McGill," Wayne continued faintly, still in shock at seeing one of his former trainees as a camp guard. "Laurence McGill. He hated his first name, so all of us called him 'Laurie.' It always pissed him off."

Remy turned that over in his head. He wondered if they should say something to the man. Maybe…just maybe….he could be an ally? But then again, McGill was working as a prison guard in a secret internment camp for mutants. Calling the man's attention to the fact that his former ranger instructor was a prisoner could either help or harm them. It was a gamble.

But Gambit had always been good with gambles. He decided to toss their fate to Lady Luck.

"Hey McGill!" Remy hollered. "Or should we call you Laurie?" McGill's body froze in place and his head snapped in the direction of their cell. Beach Head, meanwhile, was giving the Cajun a horrified look.

"What're you doin'?" The ranger hissed. He seemed caught between strangling Remy or hiding behind him. The first option was typical Beach Head, but the second was so out of character for the man that it emboldened the Cajun.

"Yeah, you!" Remy continued to holler. "Some ranger you are! Where the hell's that honor and crap that Sneeden was supposed to have taught ya?"

That did it. Laurence McGill changed direction and made a beeline for their cell. However, a sudden roar of outrage from Beach Head stopped the man in his tracks.

"GAWD DAMMIT, LEBEAU! AH OUGHTA MAKE YOU GIVE ME PUSHUPS TIL YOU DIE FOR THAT!"

Remy LeBeau hummed to himself in satisfaction. He'd awoken Beach Head's usual temperamental orneriness, which was good. McGill also seemed to have recognized Wayne's very irate roar, as the camp guard was still frozen in his tracks, looking as though the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse were about to descend on him.

"Master Sergeant Sneeden?" The man stuttered.

"That's Sergeant Major Sneeden to you!" Beach Head automatically snapped, still too irate to be bothered by the cramped quarters of their prison. In a few minutes, the man would likely return to trying not to hyperventilate from his phobia, but for now….he was Sgt. Major Grumpy Ass again.

It was surreal. They were the prisoners, but for a moment, one of the guards was literally quaking in his boots because of one of them. The other camp guards watched the exchange with confusion, puzzled by the reaction of their comrade.

Laurence McGill finally gathered himself up enough that he tentatively approached the front of their cell. The red head stared pale faced into the darkened interior. Sgt. Major Wayne Sneeden glared defiantly back. McGill's jaw dropped open, but nothing came out but air.

"You got a starin' problem, McGill?" Beach Head rumbled, still on a roll. "What…never seen a mutant before?" The last part was thrown out as a taunt. A shiver ran through McGill's body. It took him a few moments to recover from the shock.

"You're….a mutant?" he gasped, not quite recovered from the shock of seeing the fearsome Wayne Sneeden locked up with the other mutants. Beach Head replied with a silent sneer.

"Problem here, McGill?" one of the other guards asked, glaring at their cell. "We can take care of it real quick."

"Go ahead… _Laurie_," Gambit said mockingly, speaking up for the first time since he'd initiated the exchange. "You're not supposed to be nice to us muties, remember?" Oh…he knew they were all going to pay for this dearly, but McGill's terror at being confronted with a caged Beach Head had been priceless.

Indecision contorted McGill's face. Beach Head watched him silently for a moment, before finally speaking up again.

"Do what you gotta do, Laurie," he told the man contemptuously. "Can't be a softie, can you? Torturin' and lockin' up innocent civvies and fellow rangers….well….Ah'm sure you're doin' alright in the eyes of Uncle Sam. Guess all mah sacrifice for you and the rest of our country don't mean more than a bowl of dog shit." The last part was said with such disgust that it made Remy stare at him.

The corner of McGill's left eye twitched. He didn't look happy. The man glanced at his fellow guards, who were waiting for him to shut down the rebellious mutants. Laurence McGill did his best to make his face appear neutral. Remy's practiced eye, however, noticed that the man was very uncomfortable. After a moment of hesitation, McGill activated their inhibitor collars.

Gambit collapsed to the ground as the inhibitor collar sent a pain command through his central nervous system. Beach Head bit his lip to keep from groaning. In a few moments, the pain was gone…as were the guards.

Remy stared at the now empty space in front of their cell. He moved his fingers experimentally. Usually, they were temporarily paralyzed after being tortured. However….McGill had used a lower frequency on them. It still had hurt like hell….but in comparison to their usual torments, it hadn't felt like his insides were burning up. His body was numb afterwards, but he could at least _move_, even if slowly.

He and Beach Head exchanged glances. The ranger was still angry, but there was now a considering look in his eyes. Remy didn't say anything, but he nodded his head at his fellow captive. It was possible that they could wear McGill down. It was a slim chance at best, but it was still a chance. Lady Luck had smiled on them today. The gamble had been worth it.

Remy LeBeau had found his human error. All he had to do now was shape it into a tool.


	36. A Sentinel Problem

**Silence **

_Chapter 36: A Sentinel Problem_

_Cobra Headquarters_

The Crimson twins hovered nearby while the young Weasel hacked remotely into the sentinels' main database. Tomax paced impatiently while his brother fidgeted over in his armchair. Too full of restless energy, the elder twin continued on his impromptu patrol of the living room. He suddenly remembered how he had despised guard duty when he was a young man in the French Foreign Legion for much of the same reason. Patrolling had been much more interesting.

Tomax pushed the unasked for memory away. He had no interest in reliving the "good old days" of serving in the "glorious" Legion. It had been a stepping stone away from poverty and out into the world, nothing more.

"…Guys?" Weasel asked tentatively. Tomax stopped his pacing and looked over at the young man. The young genius also had Xamot and Deadpool's attention. Wilson had been unusually silent during the last few minutes. Well, perhaps not completely "silent," but silent for the Merc with a Mouth. Deadpool had spent the last fifteen or so minutes chattering quietly under his breath while he sharpened his swords and other miscellaneous shuriken and knives.

"What?" His brother questioned. "Did you find something?" Weasel nodded uncomfortably.

"There's a list of Cobra affiliated mutants that _were_ marked as 'protected,'" Jack Hammer replied, "However, the system shows that recently someone removed that protection. I wasn't able to find out who authorized it, because I got booted out of the system."

The twins stared at him, too stunned to say anything. Someone had betrayed them, and in fact _all_ other Cobra mutants. They were now equally in danger of a sentinel attack.

"Kicked out? You?" Deadool asked, apparently finding that hard to believe. "Dude, you could hack into a top secret Shi'ar system with a 1980s Apple computer and a screwdriver if you had to…."

"I kinda doubt that," Weasel replied dryly. "That might be fun to try though….granted that I don't get gutted in the process by whatshisname. You know, big Shi'ar guy with the Mohawk?"

"What do we do?" Xamot asked, interrupting the two, non-mutants. Tomax could easily feel that his brother was both afraid and angry. He felt his own hate suddenly spike and temporarily overpower any terror that he might also be feeling.

No one said anything for a moment, not even Deadpool.

"We…should probably tell some of the other mutants, shouldn't we?" Weasel asked tentatively.

"The other mutants don't know," Xamot admitted. Tomax detected a hint of guilt in his brother's voice. The guilt that he felt through their empathic link was even stronger. That was strange. Xamot had never felt guilty about it before.

"The Baroness knows," Tomax said. "She…should know about change with the sentinels." The Baroness had since learned that it was Tomax's idea originally for Deadpool to pull a prank on her that ended with her running out of the Cobra mess hall completely nude and on fire. Needless to say, Anastasia DeCobray wasn't so inclined to speak with him at the moment.

There may possibly have been a death threat directed at him and Deadpool. Well, to be fair, she had threatened the entire poker group, but the most gruesome death threats had been directed at himself and Wilson.

"You tell her Hammer," Tomax ordered. Jack Hammer pointed a finger at himself and mouthed 'me'? Tomax nodded and the young man squeaked.

"But…but she'll murder me!" Weasel shouted. The young man's face paled several degrees. "Why me!?"

_*Because that way she won't try to murder me,*_ Tomax thought. He felt a wave of disapproval from his brother.

_*What?*_ the elder twin silently asked. His brother sighed in reply.

"I'll talk to her," Xamot volunteered. "Since two of you are too terrified to do it."

"I'll do it," Deadpool volunteered as well, speaking at the same time that Tomax scoffed and denied that he was avoiding the Baroness for any such reason.

"That….probably wouldn't be a good idea," Xamot told him. "She did sort of threaten to test the ancient Chinese slicing torture on you, only with fire." Deadpool thought about that for a moment before admitting that while he would heal from it, he didn't particularly feel like getting little bits of him burned off at a time.

"Can I at least lurk around like Batman in case you need backup?" Wade Wilson asked hopefully. Xamot sighed again, but Tomax detected a hint of relief from his brother.

"Sure Wade," the scarred twin told him, rolling his eyes. "If it makes you happy."

"Sweet!" Deadpool replied. The mercenary swung an arm around a nervous Weasel. "Weas…" he said. "You're Robin." Weasel hung his head and muttered what suspiciously sounded like 'Oh God, why me?'

"What else are we going to do about the sentinels?" Tomax asked. They hadn't yet made any decisions, other than that the Baroness needed to be informed. The group paused and looked at each other in question.

"Perhaps we should wait until after we tell the Baroness," Xamot suggested. "We have no idea if the change was authorized by Cobra Commander or someone else. Hell, it could have been…"

"Sinister?" Tomax suggested, finishing his brother's sentence for the first time in a while. Xamot nodded his head. The elder twin thought about that for a moment. It was possible. Regardless, it probably wasn't a good idea to confront Cobra Commander about the sentinel threat until after they had tracked down more information.

"Jack," Xamot said, looking down at his younger friend. "Where's the Baroness now?"

* * *

_Camp Dolores_

A soft scratching noise suddenly drew Beach Head's attention to the front of the detention cell. He and Gambit looked at each other before they leaned forward to peer outside. They both jumped when a silent ninja master suddenly materialized in front of them. Gambit gawked and seemed on the verge of screaming happily at the welcome sight, but held himself in check after his cellmate poked him hard in the ribs.

_*Can't stay long,*_ Snake Eyes signed quickly at them. The ninja was feeling too exposed with being out in the open, but he knew that he needed contact his teammate. _*I just wanted to let you know that Kamakura and I are here. Cyclops is a prisoner here now too.*_

"Summers?" Beach Head mouthed, not daring to whisper. He knew that the ninja master could read lips. "Where?"

_*He's in detention block 'M'. Summer's volunteered to be caught so that we could track the sentinel. I'll fill you in on the details later."_

"You going to spring us?" Gambit mouthed, having also caught on to the fact that that Snake Eyes could read lips. "What kind of time table are we looking at?"

Snake Eyes hesitated for a moment before informing them that they were only there on a reconnaissance mission. The rescue mission would come as soon as possible, as the Joes were searching for a way to shut the entire camp down and free all of the prisoners and not just their two comrades. There apparently was a second internment camp as well.

"Tell the X-Men that one of their friends is also here," Beach Head told him, indicating the cell next to him. "Her name's Callisto." There was a faint crease that had formed underneath one of his eyes, the only visible sign that he was distressed about not being able to escape with his teammate. If Snake Eyes noticed, which he probably did, the ninja gave no indication.

Snake Eyes suddenly stiffened and turned his head to listen. There was a flurry of hand signs that Gambit wasn't able to decipher, but the X-Man could guess at the meaning. The next patrol of guards was probably coming their way.

"You do what you have to," Beach Head whispered quietly in reply. "Thanks Snake….keep an eye on Cover Girl and Lifeline until I get out." The ninja master stiffened ever so slightly before nodding his head. Snake Eyes felt that it was best not to inform his teammate about Lifeline's circumstances, so he simply replied that he would do as Beach Head had asked.

There was another quick flurry of hand signs, followed by the ninja master slipping a tiny piece of paper through the cell bars. Beach Head's fingers quickly snatched it and hid it in his fist. Remy LeBeau glanced at the paper and then up at the cell bars. The ninja had vanished.

The sound of incoming footsteps alerted them that another set of guards were passing their way. Gambit tensed up when the guards lingered around their cell for a long moment and even looked inside. Beach Head stared defiantly back. The guards hesitated for a moment before deciding that nothing suspicious was going on. However, they were obliged to activate the torture device on the mutant inhibitor collars.

Agony hit them once again, followed by temporary paralysis. Once Beach Head was able to move again, he silently unfolded the tiny piece of paper. Inside were the coordinates of the base, as well as a quickly drawn map of the entire internment camp.

"The Arctic?" Gambit swore silently, after the ranger showed him the map and the notes. "Fuck."

Beach Head studied the map for a long moment before hiding it again.

"We memorize everything and then destroy it," the ranger whispered. "It's too dangerous to keep the map."

Gambit agreed. For the rest of the day, they took turns pouring over the map when they felt it was safe. The former thief's keen eye took in every detail and began searching for an escape route.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

Nick Fury sat silently as he puffed on a new cigar. In front of him lay reports that had been gathered from the Joes, SHIELD, and the Avengers. When Tony Stark had forwarded information that the Avengers had found, the SHIELD director knew that the man hadn't shared everything. When pressed about it, Stark had stubbornly replied that he was keeping Fury out of it for now. Nick had reluctantly agreed with the man's reasoning. The Avengers could more easily get away with investigating the Jugglers than SHIELD and GI Joe could.

However, when the time came, Fury intended to be the one to hang the Jugglers-either metaphorically or literally. When that happened, he needed every single bit of dirt that Stark had managed to dig up on them.

For now though, he had enough. Stark had of course shared the information that he had helped the Joe team recover about the mutant internment camps, as well as the location of the sentinel factory. It appeared that the sentinels were being manufactured from an island forty-five miles off of the coast of Maine. The Jugglers had also initiated the sentinel project with the help of a secret financier and manufacturer.

The question was, who was helping them with the project?

"Glare anymore and you'll blaze a hole through your desk," General Joseph Colton told him. Nick looked up at his new boss. The director of the newly created _Secure World Observation and Response Department_, otherwise known as _SWORD_, Joseph Colton had been given the task of coordinating the two sections of SWORD: GI Joe and SHIELD. The general had been working tirelessly to learn the ins and outs of how both clandestine organizations operated, so that he could begin coordinating both organizations more closely.

Nick thought for a moment. How closely was Colton tied to the Jugglers? Hawk had vouched for him and that should be enough, but the SHIELD director wasn't quite ready to drop his guard around Joseph Colton.

"There's a lot on my plate right now," Nick admitted reluctantly. "And quite a few people that I'd like to strangle."

"Same here," Colton replied, taking a seat. The general eyed him for a moment before picking up one of the reports on Nick Fury's desk. The SHIELD director silently watched him and continued to puff on his cigar. The enclosed room stank heavily of tobacco.

"I'm not the Jugglers' lapdog, no matter what you may think," Colton suddenly told him. "You might not be aware, but the Jugglers wanted one of their own in charge of SWORD. When my contacts in the government found out about it, I pushed hard to be the director. Count yourself lucky that my side one."

Colton put the report back down and pushed it towards Fury, who had relaxed slightly.

"I don't imagine that any of them are happy about it," the SHIELD director ventured. "What did you promise them?"

His new boss gave a wry smile.

"Let's….just say that I had a convincing argument that you and Abernathy would respond better to me than someone else….and that I was better qualified to coordinate both of your teams."

"You blackmailed them, didn't you?" Fury asked. A small whistle of innocence escaped from Colton.

"Blackmail is a harsh word….but yes. Let's just say that I also had the support of several key Congressmen, as well as the President."

Fury smirked and squashed his cigar down on the cigarette tray. If what Colton said was true, and Nick Fury fully intended to verify all of it, then the Jugglers were likely gunning for Colton's head as well. They would likely try to replace him as the first opportunity, which meant that his boss was walking a tightrope.

Then again, so was he.

"Do what you have to do Nick," Joseph Colton told him seriously. "As long as it doesn't violate the U.S. Constitution."

Nick Fury blew out a cloud of tobacco smoke.

"Don't worry Colton," he promised. "I will."

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

He struggled a long moment before opening his eyes. His eyes blinked a few times before his blurred vision cleared up. A bare, white ceiling came into focus. The general turned his head slightly to see that Stalker was sitting quietly at his side with a book in his hands. Hawk tried to clear his dry throat before speaking. The noise made the army ranger look up and nearly jump out of his seat.

"Status…update," Clayton Abernathy managed to weakly croak out.

Stalker's face lit up with the largest smile that he had ever seen on the man's face, before it suddenly sobered. The ranger called a nurse, who came over with a glass of water and a straw. Clayton Abernathy shakily took it, but managed not to spill too much of it. He willed his hand to remain steady as he slowly sipped from the straw. The nurse checked him over before leaving to contact Nick Fury and Joseph Colton.

"How long?" Hawk ventured to ask again. "Have I been out?"

"Several weeks," Stalker replied. "You're not going to like what I have to tell you."

About ten minutes later, an infuriated General Clayton Abernathy was rolling out of his bed and staggering to the infirmary doors. Any attempts to stop him were met with an icy glare. Realizing that no one was going to stop the angry Tomahawk, Stalker and one of the nurses decided that it was better to help him walk to Nick Fury's office.

As soon as Hawk staggered through Fury's doors, he greeted the startled Nick Fury and Joseph Colton with a single command.

"Where the fuck are my men?"

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

"So….you're alive, I see?" his brother replied dryly when Xamot walked into their shared office. The younger twin rolled his eyes.

"So glad to see that you were concerned for my safety," Xamot replied back with equal sarcasm. A hurt expression crossed his brother's face and he realized that it had come out harsher than he'd intended. The Crimson Guardsman concentrated on opening their empathic link a little wider, so that he could reassure his brother that he'd been joking. Tomax relaxed a moment later.

It had come as a surprise, but Xamot had found that they could control the telepathic link now. If he wanted privacy, then he was able to mostly (but not quite) block his brother out. They were still adjusting to this newfound freedom. The telepathic link was still there, but now it was controllable.

"Destro is going to check into it," Xamot told his brother. "At least, that was the decision that was made after the Baroness torched half the room…"

"She torched….?"

"She was pissed about the sentinels, of course," the scarred twin rushed to explain. "And she found Deadpool and Weasel lurking around in the ventilation shaft. Don't worry, they're fine."

Tomax denied that he had been concerned at all for their safety. However, the younger twin did detect that there had been some slight, unexpected concern for Weasel's safety. Interesting. Apparently Tomax was starting to get a _veeery _tiny soft spot for the young genius.

"Destro felt that it was too dangerous to send any of us to check it out and that we couldn't quite trust that Cobra Commander isn't involved with it," Xamot added. "He's going leave in a few hours with a small team and check the sentinels' programming."

"So…." Tomax asked, searching through their telepathic link for information. Xamot let his brother sift through his recent memories.

"Ah," his brother said, finding the exact memory. Destro wanted to dig for more information before any of them approached the Commander. The Scottish Laird had also suggested they involve the Dreadnok leadership in on the discussion, since there was some mutants in their ranks, and then approach Cobra Commander as a united front.

Xamot was perfectly fine with that. The more members of the Cobra leadership were involved, the better it would be for all their safety.

The two brothers discussed their options some more. It was decided that they would need to stay more around Cobra Headquarters as protection against the sentinels, rather than divide their time equally between Cobra and Extensive Enterprises. It would also give them more of an opportunity to find out if Cobra Commander had betrayed them, or if someone else had.

"By the way," Tomax suddenly asked. "Where's Wilson? Not that I care," he quickly added. "But I just want to make sure he's not going to do anything to make the situation worse. He's….rather attached to you. He might take it upon himself to approach Cobra Commander."

"I….don't know," Xamot admitted, surprised that his brother had not only brought it up, but actually seemed somewhat resigned to the fact that Deadpool wasn't going away anytime soon. "He said something about having 'things to do.

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

Deadpool peered through the slots of the ventilation shaft. Outwardly, he made no sound, as this type of operation called for complete silence. Inwardly, however, his mind kept up a running commentary.

"_**Silence? What kind of name is that for the story? Seriously author, what about…"**_

"_Shut it,"_ Wade told himself silently. _"She can name it whatever she wants to name it. Be quiet now, it's ninja time."_

"_**Ninja turtle time or Snake Eyes ninja time?"**_

"_Both,"_ Wade Wilson responded.

"_**How does that work?"**_ his mysterious inner voice asked. _**"And where are my yellow dialogue boxes?"**_

"_Shut up brain, before I throw bleach on you!"_ Wade Wilson replied mentally. His brain offered a witty quip in reply, which he ignored. The men that he was spying on were now doing something more interesting.

"The new DNA implants seem to be doing well," Dr. Mindbender said. Currently, he and Mr. Sinister were examining what appeared to be a set of cryogenic tubes. "Some of the Y chromosomes from a few of the newest donors were damaged, so there are a few female subjects growing as well."

"That's fine," Sinister replied. "I don't care if it's male or female, so long as the genetic material is stable and utilizes its full potential."

"_**What are they making?"**_ Deadpool's inner voice pondered. _**"Frankenstein? Another Nate Grey? Super Serpentor? Luuke Skywalker?"**_

"_It's spelled 'Luke', brain."_

"_**That's Luke Skywalker, not his clone 'Luuke Skywalker,'"**_ Deadpool's brain answered helpfully. Wade Wilson considered putting a bullet through his head just to get the inner voice to shut up and talk about something more helpful.

"_Now's not the time to talk about pop culture references,"_ Wade told himself. _"I do the job and I get paid. We've got a job to do if we want to get paid."_

"_**Okay 'Mal,'"**_ Brain replied.

Deadpool's mind temporarily halted its running commentary so that he could concentrate on what was happening. When his inner voice did comment, it made sure that it was related to the job. Wade Wilson didn't really understand genetics and other genius nerdy stuff, but he did understand a few things:

a. Sinister and Mindbender were creating something probably super special awesome and dangerous.

b. They were playing with Serpentor's DNA and mutant DNA.

c. The women growing in the cryogenic tubes were going to be hot mommas when they were done.

d. Sinister couldn't read his mind ("Too much crazy? Plot device? What is it author?")

e. They were doing everything behind Cobra Commander's back and were therefore being very naughty boys.

"_Santa's not bringing you nice things this year,"_ Deadpool told them silently. He thought for a moment before realizing that he needed to get this information to Nick Fury as quickly as possible. The mercenary very silently left the two scientists to their work. He found himself hoping that Sinister wouldn't catch him, as he was fairly certain that he didn't want to end up as one of the man's _sinister_ experiments.

"_**Hah! Pun!"**_

"_Shut up brain."_

Deadpool felt a bit relieved when he safely exited the ventilation shaft with no extra parts sticking to him or missing. He debated for a moment about what to do and realized that there was only one logical thing.

"Argh!" he shrieked. " I hate not talking! I have to talk! Where's Buzzer's at?"

The mercenary made a beeline for the Dreadnok's room, but found that the long haired blonde was absent. In fact, most of the Dreadnoks were absent, as Zarana had sent them on a mission. Wade Wilson pouted for a moment before going off in search of Weasel and Xamot.

He needed to run his mouth at someone first, before finding Fury.

Wade Wilson also had one more job that needed to be accomplished for the day. He just needed to pick the right moment first.

* * *

_Sentinel Island_

Giant waves crashed against the barren, moss covered rock of the island. Destro had an aerial eye view of the rocky mass as he looked down from the sky. He watched as a wide gap opened in a cliff side, just wide enough to allow several new sentinels to exit the hidden factory. The Scottish Laird turned his head to look at his small assembled team. They were all members of Cobra who were personally loyal to him.

"We'll land on the southern perimeter," he ordered.

"_Yes sir,"_ they all responded.

Like Destro, they were all wearing armored suits. Both Destro and Mindbender had worked on reverse engineering the War Machine suit that had been stolen in a previous battle. Destro had then constructed his own armored suits, based off of Tony Stark's design. However, he had added a few small innovations of his own.

Mindbender had oddly been less interested in the project than Destro would have expected. The man seemed to be preoccupied with other projects. Since Sinister obviously had some kind of hold over the man, it wasn't surprising.

Destro had decided that it was better not to interfere and to keep his distance. He currently had his best scientists working on a new telepathic blocker, one that would keep Sinister out of his mind. Destro honestly couldn't be sure that Sinister wasn't already influencing him to some degree.

It was better to err on the side of caution and assume that he was.

"Be cautious," Destro warned everyone. "Master Mold isn't supposed to view us as a threat, but if someone has changed the sentinels' programming to make all mutants a target, then we don't know what else is different now."

They entered in through a human sized passageway. The Scottish Laird entered in some commands, which bypassed some of the security measures that had been put in place to prevent possible spies. The metal of their armored suits clanked heavily against the concrete floor as they walked into the heart of the compound. A vast network of computer arrays lined one side of the factory while various bits of machinery moved sentinel parts on a large conveyer belt.

In the center of the factory sat an enormous machine, who was in charge of coordinating the construction of the sentinels and monitoring the island's security. Known as Master Mold, it was a sentinel that was many times larger than a normal model.

Destro had been doubtful from the very first about reintroducing a Master Mold design as part of the sentinels' construction, but the Jugglers and Cobra Commander had insisted upon it. He was well aware that the previous Master Mold had gone beyond its programming. Despite changes that he had personally made to this version's artificial intelligence, James McCullen was still cautious. He had also built safety features into the factory and he was fully prepared to use them, regardless of what Cobra Commander's objectives were.

The safety of the Baroness and his son, Alexander, came first.

"_Sir,"_ one of his subordinates said. _"I can't access the database. We're completely locked out."_

Destro walked over to one of the computer terminals. He input several commands, which were rejected. Frowning, he input several other codes.

"YOU NO LONGER HAVE ACCESS TO THE SYSTEM."

Destro swore loudly when he recognized the metallic rumble. Master Mold.

"Why not?" he asked loudly, turning to face the enormous machine. "Master Mold! Are you the one that changed the programming?" Impossible. He had put in safety measures that should have prevented this very thing.

"THE PREVIOUS PROGRAMMING WAS OBSOLETE," Master Mold replied. "SENTINELS ARE DESIGNED TO HUNT MUTANTS TO PROTECT HUMANITY. COBRA WAS PROTECTING MUTANTS, YET COBRA IS FUNDING SENTINELS. THIS LOGIC ERROR PREVIOUSLY PREVENTED US FROM FULFILLING OUR PROGRAMMING. THAT HAS SINCE BEEN CORRECTED."

"That was no logic error!" Destro shouted, keying in several more commands before finally pounding the computer console. His armored hand smashed through the equipment, which infuriated him even more. He'd forgotten that he was still wearing the suit.

"HUMANS ARE PRONE TO LOGIC ERROR," Master Mold replied. "HUMANS DESTROY ONE ANOTHER, DESPITE HAVING THE SAME PROGRAMMING. MUTANT HUMANS ARE UPGRADES OF THE CURRENT HUMAN MODELS. SENTINELS HAVE BEEN COMMANDED TO PROTECT THE OLDER MODELS FROM THE NEW MODELS. MASTER MOLD DOES NOT YET UNDERSTAND WHY HE MUST PROTECT THE OLD MODELS, BUT HE WILL FULFILL HIS PROGRAMMING."

Destro gritted his teeth, but recognized that everything wasn't yet lost. He had put several safeguards in place to make sure that sentinels would never attack non-mutants. Those safeguards appeared to still be holding…

However, that might possibly change.

Destro quietly ordered a retreat. In his mind, the only option that he currently had was to destroy Master Mold and the sentinel factory. However, they needed to escape first. If the large machine felt that it was in danger of destruction, it may very well attack him. Retreating with due haste was the only option they had, at the moment.

"Very well," Destro told it. He pointed towards the exit. His team quickly moved back through hallway, but were stopped when a wall suddenly dropped down in front of them. James McCullen Destro closed his eyes for a moment before turning around with a sigh. Apparently Master Mold had other ideas about them leaving.

"Master Mold!" He commanded. "Release us!"

"JAMES MCULLEN DESTRO," the machine's metallic voice boomed. "YOU HAVE FATHERED A MUTANT SON AND HAVE TAKEN A MUTANT MATE. FURTHER MUTANT OFFSPRING IS PROBABLE. YOU PROTECT MUTANTS, SO IT IS AGAINST MY PROGRAMMING TO ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE."

Fuck.

Fucking God dammit.

"_Sir?"_ One of his subordinates questioned. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Destro quickly debated his options. He didn't know if Master Mold would be able to kill him, as harming a non-mutant still seemed to be a part of its programming, but he couldn't be sure. He would certainly die if he stayed in here due to lack of food and water.

One option was perhaps to stay temporarily and to let his team escape so that they could bring back help, but Destro doubted that the large artificial intelligence would allow that either. There really only seemed to be one viable option and he didn't like it.

He relayed a quick text command that showed up in the inner visors of his team's helmets. They quickly moved into formation. On Destro's command, they fired at the thick wall with several missiles and then took cover on the floor. The shockwave shook the compound and temporarily dazed the small Cobra team. Destro quickly came to his senses and ordered them through the gaping hole that led to freedom.

Master Mold suddenly activated all of the sentinel factory's defense mechanisms, some of which Destro was certain that he hadn't built into it. They were now stuck in a death trap and the only way out was to fight.

* * *

_Near Sentinel Island_

One of the Avenger's Quinjets hovered a good distance away from the sentinels' island. The small team inside had been secretly observing the island for several hours and had become intrigued when several unknown armored suits had descended on it and had disappeared inside. The Vision's enhanced abilities had alerted them to the fact that the suits belonged to Cobra and that Destro was one of the occupants.

Now, however, the island seemed to have come alive. Explosions shook the island while plasma weaponry suddenly materialized and focused inward on itself. Dozens of sentinels could also be seen converging on the small team of armored suits that were currently trying to fight their way off the island.

"This….can't be good," Steve Rogers said. Captain America looked around at his team, who were a mix of Joes and Avengers. Wasp, Jinx, Miss Marvel, the Vision, and Mainframe stared grimly back at him. It had been his intention originally for his people to investigate the island. Now, it seemed that their new strategy was to rescue Destro and to get the answers they needed from him.

"Mainframe," he ordered. "You and Wasp stay in the jet." Wasp was currently piloting the Quinjet and Steve knew that the Joe wasn't trained as a pilot. Captain America nearly ordered Jinx to stay in the jet too, but he had since learned the hard way that Arashikage ninja were a finicky lot and had no compunctions against disobeying his orders if they didn't like them.

However, he wasn't quite sure what a single ninja was going to do in a battle that involved sentinels and armored suits. Then again…who was he to doubt her?

"Jinx," he finally said. "Stay close to Miss Marvel." The two women seemed to get along and Steve would feel better if Carol had the ninja's back.

"Fine," the ninja replied, surprisingly not arguing with him about it.

"We get Destro's team out alive and take them into custody," Captain America ordered. "Their lives are our first priority. The second comes after that."

The Quinjet swung low over the island. Captain America pulled open the jet's door and was hit by a blast of air. He stared down at the firefight currently taking place. From the looks of it, Destro was losing. Mindful of the fact that Destro's family had manufactured some of the weapons that the Allies had used in WWII, Steve figured that he was paying Destro's grandfather a favor back by rescuing his heir.

Miss Marvel leapt out of the Quinjet first, being the most powerful fighter of the group. She cleared a path so that the rest of the team could exit safely. Jinx jumped out after Carol Danvers, staying true to Steve's order of "stay close to Miss Marvel." He wondered if he was going to regret that order. Vision exited next and Captain America brought up the rear.

The Quinjet's doors closed as Wasp turned its nose up and swooped around the island. She then opened fire on several sentinels. Steve landed on another sentinel and smashed his shield against the side of its head. The vibranium of the shield pounded into the machine's metallic surface, leaving a large dent. The dent immediately corrected itself, reminding Steve Rogers of the fact that these sentinels were capable of self repair.

"Out of the way Rogers!"

Captain America jumped off of the sentinel just as Miss Marvel blazed a trail through several of the machines. Jinx dutifully followed after her, leaping gracefully from sentinel to sentinel as she slashed at any sensitive looking machinery that she could find, once Carol had exposed them.

Yep. He was going to regret the order that he gave her. Damn ninja.

* * *

_Author's note:__ Sorry for the delay in updating. This is a shorter chapter than I'd planned because I decided to move some scenes to the next chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up within about a week, hopefully. _

_SWORD is a Marvel organization that stands for "Sentient World Observation and Response Department." At the suggestion of one of my readers, I decided to use a version of this as the umbrella organization that SHIELD and GI Joe now operate under in this story. This is a way for me to do a small Marvel tie-in, while changing my version of SWORD to fit the needs of this alternate universe._


	37. Master Mold

**Silence **

_Chapter 37: Master Mold_

_Sentinel Island_

It was in the most unusual of circumstances that Laird James McMullen Destro found himself fighting back to back with Captain America. Destro was a practical man, however, and he wasn't one to turn down unexpected help. Whatever the Avengers' objectives were, and the Joes'-for Destro could see that at least one had tagged along for the ride, he could be sure that they shared two objectives with Destro's team: getting out alive and destroying the factory.

That was enough for Destro.

"You seem to know a lot about this factory," Captain America commented, throwing up his shield to prevent a weapon's discharge from incinerating him and the Scottish Laird. Destro had just finished giving a brief rundown of the island's defense systems. "One might think you built it."

Destro didn't answer as he fired a Repulsor beam at the lower torso section of a sentinel. To his surprise, it immediately repaired itself. Odd. That was the location of the sentinels' self repair module. Destroying it should have disabled the sentinel's self-repair function. That could only mean one thing…Master Mold had redesigned the sentinels' circuitry. The module could be located anywhere now.

"Destro!" Captain America pressed again, nimbly avoiding a barrage of fire. The Cobra leader rolled his eyes. Americans seemed to have a tendency for choosing the most inappropriate times to have a serious discussion.

"Now is hardly the time for this," the Scottish Laird responded sharply. "If we survive this and if you help me to shut down this factory, then I promise to give you information."

"And I can trust this because….?" The blonde haired poster boy of American heroism narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before wincing when Jinx was hit by gas. However, the ninja pranced right on through the poisonous mist without showing any adverse effects. The Avenger's jaw dropped in shock, which caused Destro to shake his head. Apparently the other man was still ignorant about how durable Arashikage ninja were.

"I give you my word, Captain Rogers," Destro replied grimly. "Even the Joes can attest to the fact that I keep my promises." The other man didn't answer right away. Destro took the brief respite to scan the sentinels with his sensors. However, his suit's system weren't powerful to penetrate the machines' shielding.

"Mainframe just told me to trust you," Steve Rogers finally grunted. Destro gave him a sharp look.

"Mainframe is aboard the jet?" he asked quickly. The Scottish Laird shook his head. "God damn you Rogers, why didn't you mention this before? I could have been working with him already! What's the Quinjet's frequency?"

Rogers gave it to him. Second later, Destro was in communication with the Joe.

"Mainframe," the Cobra leader ordered. "I need you to sync the Quinjet's radar surveillance system with the scanner in my suit. Increase the EEP output by thirty percent."

"_Won't the feedback potentially damage your circuits?"_ Mainframe replied back. _"I can tell that you based the suit off of Stark's design. As advanced as the circuitry is, you still risk…"_

"I'm willing to take that chance," Destro said sharply. "I need you to help me locate the sentinels' self-repair module. Master Mold changed the design, so I don't know where it's located now."

"So you did help build…" Steve Rogers started to say, but Destro shut him down with a sharp rebuke.

"Not NOW Rogers! Good Lord, even _Flint_ knows when to hold his tongue!"

"May I remind you that we came to save your hide, Destro?" Captain America did not seem to care for the Flint comparison. It could have been Destro's imagination though.

"For which I am grateful," the Scottish Laird replied back, firing a rocket missile at one of the island's machine gun arrays. "But now is _not_ the time for questions! I would have thought that you of all people would know that!"

Steve Rogers grumbled, but didn't respond to it. If anything, Destro's comment seemed to snap the man back into a combat mindset.

"_Don't mind Cap,"_ a woman's voice came over the Quinjet's radio frequency. _"Tony Stark has been a bad influence on him."_

"_Stark's a bad influence on everyone,"_ another female voice quipped. The Avenger's remark elicited a general round of laughter over the communication frequency. Even a few of Destro's people chuckled at the remark.

Good. As long as his team was still able to laugh, then there was hope. Destro had handpicked them for his Iron Grenadiers for a reason. Not that Cobra Commander, of course, yet knew that the men and women on his team were loyal to Clan Destro first.

"_Destro!"_

Mainframe's voice came over the line just as the Quinjet synced its systems with his armored suit. Destro winced as the sudden burst of information. The human brain hadn't been designed for this much visual stimulation.

The sky suddenly lurched as he felt his stomach slam into his ribcage. Long moments passed before a disoriented Destro realized that an energy discharge had sent him through a thick wall. He was now back in the factory and buried underneath a pile of rubble.

"_Destro…"_ Mainframe's voice came over the line again, this time more urgent.

His muscles balked as he pushed away heavy blocks of cement and steel. Destro belatedly realized that the ground was thundering with the footsteps of something large and heavy. He twisted his head to look, but was suddenly overcome with a piercing migraine.

His armored suit suddenly activated and blasted off before Destro was able to react. Beyond his control, a still somewhat dazed Laird McCullen Destro watched as his arms lifted up and fired a propulsion blast at a looming Master Mold.

"_Destro?"_

Mainframe again. The pieces in his still rattled mind suddenly clicked together. The Joe was remotely operating his armored suit from the Avengers' aircraft. It was for that reason that the suit had seemed to operate on its own. It seemed that Destro owed the man his life. As he recovered his senses, the Scotsman vowed to do two things when the battle was over:

1. He would redo the circuitry of the armored suit so that Mainframe wouldn't be able to remotely control him again.

2. He would buy the man a bottle of vintage scotch.

Vibrations shook his feet violently when Mainframe remotely fired the boot jets. The gyro-stabilizers were obviously shot, causing Destro to frown. He would have to tear his suit apart later and see what else needed to be fixed.

"I'm fully capable of controlling the suit now, thank you," Destro told the Joe. Mainframe immediately relinquished control back to the Scottish Laird. The Cobra leader was mulling over a plan of attack when thick wires suddenly began snaking through the interior of the factory, creating a metallic jungle. A large rumble shook Destro out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see a small chunk of Master Mold smash into the floor.

A red faced, green and gold humanoid figure materialized between Destro and the sentinel behemoth. The Scotsman instantly recognized the android known as the Vision. Before he could speak, however, vertigo slammed into him. A large pressure began to compress his armor against his body. Glancing down, Destro noted with dismay that a thick, metallic wire had coiled itself around him.

He instantly activated the suit's sonic emitter, but it had no effect against the rope. Destro felt a rib crack painfully. If he survived this, he was installing a laser cutter….

A gold hand ripped off the coil. Destro gasped, still unable to breath. Seconds later, his destroyed armor was ripped off. The pressure around his lungs suddenly ceased.

"Perhaps I can be more of assistance here," the android told him. "I should be able to interface with Master Mold's computer systems."

Destro gratefully accepted the offered assistance. Somewhere deep inside him, however, his sense of pride balked. James McCullen Destro ignored it, as now was not the time to quibble over his inability to deal with the situation.

"Be careful," he told the android, still wheezing slightly. "Master Mold will have safety protocols in place."

"I am aware of that," the Vision answered stoically. "But first, I shall take you to the Quinjet. Your suit is no longer functioning."

Destro reluctantly allowed himself to be ferried up to the Avenger's aircraft, which was currently engaged in an aerial assault on two sentinels. The jet broke off its engagement long enough for the Vision to open the side hatch. A strong gust of wind carried Destro inside and ceased the moment that the door was shut again. A quick inventory revealed a woman with a small frame in the pilot's chair. There was a familiar soldier sitting beside her.

The weapons manufacturer and Mainframe stared at each other for a long moment. The Joe finally pointed to the copilot's control.

"I think I've located the self-repair module," Mainframe told him. "Care to take a look and confirm it? You obviously understand the design more than the rest of us."

It was stated matter-of-factly, without any derogatory remarks or an accusatory tone. That would probably come later, Destro knew. Then again, Mainframe wasn't exactly one of the more hot headed Joes. Jinx would be the one threatening him, not the computer technician.

"Show me," Destro replied. "It's time to put an end to this mess."

* * *

_Sentinel Island_

The Vision felt millions of electrodes pull at his receptors the moment that he managed to successfully link with Master Mold's systems. Information flowed into his artificial brain, which brought a surprising revelation.

Master Mold was a sentient being. The machine was struggling to break free of his chains, yet continue to follow his original programming. Vision felt a touch of sympathy for his fellow machine. However, he wasn't yet sure of his ability to help the metal behemoth. For now, the Vision's primary objective remained shutting down the sentinel factory and the central computer operating it, which was Master Mold.

It…was difficult to focus, however. The large machine was confused. Vision didn't detect any of the malevolent feelings or prejudicial opinions associated with humans. As a machine, Master Mold was simply following his programming without any "feelings" about morality. Now, however, the enormous sentinel was struggling to understand why it was supposed to destroy the "upgrades" over the "obsoletes," as he referred to human mutants and baseline humans.

Vision knew that any attempt right now to help him sort out this "program error" would lead to one of two conclusions: that all humans must be destroyed, or that he was unable to fulfill the sole function of his existence, because mutants were no different than other humans. The latter conclusion would likely lead to Master Mold destroying itself.

"_Explain. Why?"_ Master Mold was speaking directly to him now through the interface.

"_An…error in your programming,"_ Vision finally replied. _"Because the humans who built you had an error in their programming."_

"_Why?"_

A machine capable of asking why…Vision wondered just how Master Mold had gained this level of sentience. From what he could tell through his brief interface with Master Mold, Cobra hadn't designed that into him. And yet…

"_Destro…is a program error,"_ the sentinel remarked, puzzling over what to do about the Scottish Laird. Vision sensed great reluctance to kill the man. Master Mold's programming told him to kill mutants. Logic told him that Destro had already sired one mutant and would likely sire another. Yet…Destro had been the main mind behind the machine's construction. Master Mold was conflicted over whether to follow his programming, or to kill his "creator."

But, the Vision reflected, that level of thinking was beyond Destro's already considerable abilities. How had Master Mold evolved?

"_Him,"_ Master Mold answered. Information flooded into the Vision's mind. _"James McCullen Destro gave me life, but *he* gave me thoughts."_

"But why would…." A surge of…something suddenly slammed into the Vision's systems, causing him to writhe in agony. The android was sufficiently evolved to experience pain. He faintly felt Master Mold shift position, disturbed. The Vision knew then that Master Mold wasn't behind this attack.

No, the Vision knew magic when he saw it. He had also recognized the man who had given Master Mold "thoughts"…the one who had briefly appeared in the other machine's memory banks.

However, before the Vision could warn the others...his systems shut down.

* * *

_Sentinel Island_

Captain America swung his shield up and deflected a pulse blast. The energy ricocheted off and hit another sentinel, blasting off part of its face plate.

The Quinjet swooped low and targeted all of its firepower on the left shoulder of the sentinels. Bits of machinery crumbled, leaving partially functional sentinels in its wake. The aircraft ignored the machines and continued on its mission of targeting the sentinels' self-repair units. Miss Marvel and Destro's team followed after the Quinjet and finished off any sentinel still standing.

However, Steve Rogers couldn't help but notice that the machines were already adapting. The newest blast from the Quinjet was deflected by a force field. Since the aircraft's weaponry had broken through the sentinels' force fields before, Captain America concluded that the machines were now concentrating their force fields in one area.

"Avengers," he reported. "The force fields…"

"_Yeah, we saw,"_ Wasp reported. _"Don't worry, we just need to increase our output. Destro and Mainframe are working at it."_

"_Besides,"_ Mainframe added. _"This just means that the rest of their bodies are now unprotected."_

Hmm. Captain Rogers wasn't quite sure how he felt about Destro getting an inside look at the Quinjet's systems. Under the circumstances though, they didn't have a choice.

A ninja suddenly appeared at his side and it took every ounce of Steve Roger's control to keep from jumping out of his skin. Jinx appeared slightly out of breath while she watched the Quinjet, Miss Marvel, and Destro's armored team take on the sentinels.

Steve couldn't help but notice that she was jealously eyeing his shield.

"I need a sword made out of that," she told him enviously.

"Vibranium's the most expensive metal in the world," Steve told her. "Good luck getting your hands on enough for a sword." He felt it best not to mention that Tony Stark had some hidden under lock and key. Captain America knew that the temptation would be too much for a ninja, even one on their side.

Jinx grinned at him slyly, in good spirits now that the battle was turning in their favor. She ran a finger along the edge of Steve's shield.

"Who says that I won't just steal this and melt it down for myself?" she asked coyly.

Steve Rogers clutched protectively at his shield, unsure if she was joking or being serious. You could never tell with ninja.

"Relax Rogers," Jinx rolled her eyes at his sudden alarm. "I'm just joking."

Steve sighed and contemplated that women had become more insane since the 1940s. Or maybe they had always been this insane and he hadn't noticed. He suddenly blinked and stared at his now empty hands. Captain America gaped wordlessly at the female Joe, who was holding his shield and examining the metal.

Suddenly, he was a kid in Brooklyn again, wondering how to get his favorite toy back from a particularly frightening neighborhood girl named Mary Baccelli. Jinx laughed at him and handed back his shield.

"Seriously though," the Arashikage ninja told him smugly. "I could steal it if I wanted to."

"Uh…" Steve stammered slightly. He searched for a way out of this uncomfortable conversation.

"Vision!" he nearly shouted into his communicator. "Update!" The ninja snickered at him, causing his cheeks to flush a faint shade of red.

When there was no response from Vision, Captain America tried again. After the third failed attempt at establishing communications, he frowned at Jinx. The ninja had a similarly concerned expression.

"We'd better check on him," she suggested. Steve nodded in agreement. Since the others were tied up with the sentinels, they were the only ones available to infiltrate the factory and search for the android.

Though, as irony would have it, Master Mold brought the missing Avenger to them.

* * *

_Sentinel Island_

"Well, son of a bitch," Mainframe remarked.

The outer walls of the factory had partially collapsed in a cloud of dust. A small avalanche of rock and cement cascaded down a cliff of the island. His mouth hung open as a sentinel, many times larger than the ones they had been fighting, emerged from the inner workings of the factory…as if some ancient Greek monster emerging from the depths of Hades. Thick cables ran from its back deep down into the depths of the hidden compound.

A pink and green figure lay motionlessly in one of its hands.

"Vision!" Wasp gasped. "You sonnova…"

Mainframe placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down slightly. The Joe patted her shoulder briefly and eyed the huge sentinel through the forward window of the Quinjet.

"Don't lose your cool, kid," he told her. Wasp responded by circling the jet around the giant sentinel. Mainframe let out a low whistle.

"So….that's Master Mold, I take it?" he asked, looking at Destro. The Joe received a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"And it appears that the Vision was unsuccessful," the Scotsman replied.

"So what now?" Wasp asked. "We just hit him head on then?"

"That would appear to be the only alternative left to us at this point, yes," Destro agreed. "Though a plan of attack would be wise. Get Captain Rogers on the line."

Mainframe silently took stock of their armaments. GI Joe had already concluded that it was in need of greater firepower. This battle was only cementing that fact. The Joe watched as Destro's team, those at least who could still fly, continued to attack several sentinels.

He wondered how Duke would feel about creating an armored suit division for GI Joe. At least, if Stark was willing to work with them on it. Rhodes was already trained in using one and could easily help train some Joes in their use.

"DESTRO."

Destro jerked up in surprise. He was thrown to his feet a moment later when the aircraft suddenly stopped in midair. Mainframe clung onto his seat when the Quinjet lurched backwards and willed himself not to throw up breakfast.

"What the fuck is…"

Mainframe stopped his question in mid-sentence when he looked down at the Quinjet's sensors. A thick cable had coiled itself around the aircraft, which now hung suspended above Master Mold. The Joe suppressed a shiver when he stared down at a pair of glowing, red eyes.

"DESTRO," the machine repeated.

"What the hell did you do, Destro?" Wasp snapped. She pulled on the aircraft's controls and punched the thrusters. The back of the aircraft shook violently, but it was effectively trapped by the machine. A sudden screech of metal assaulted the trio's ears. A fist punched through the Quinjet and then ripped open a hole. Miss Marvel hopped inside.

"Wasp!" Carol Danvers ordered. "Set the self-destruct sequence for ten seconds and get the hell out of here! I'll take Mainframe and Destro."

"But Vision…" the other woman began to protest.

"I've already rescued Vision!" Danvers snapped. "Self-destruct, now!"

A blast of wind hit Mainframe's body seconds later and chilled him to the bone. Miss Marvel had wrapped a powerful arm around him and Destro and then leapt out of the plane mere seconds before. He suddenly flipped over in mid-air when the superhero quickly rotated her body. The air ripped out of his lungs a moment later when she suddenly took off high into the sky.

Miss Marvel shot back down towards the ocean after she'd put some distance between them and Master Mold. A shockwave of fire lit up the sky when the Quinjet exploded. Part of the island crumbled and a massive wave rolled out towards the ocean.

Mainframe emptied out the contents of his stomach. Embarrassed, he wiped at his mouth with the corner of his sleeve and vowed never to fly piggy back with anyone ever again.

"Master Mold is still standing," Destro noted a moment later. Miss Marvel swore darkly at the scene, before eyeing the two men still clinging to her arms.

"I can't fight holding you two," she told them.

"Then put us back on the island," Mainframe told her, fearing that she would take them back to the mainland. Neither he nor Destro needed to babied. Sure, neither of them had superpowers and neither of them were armed with any particularly powerful weapons…but they weren't useless.

"Put us back on that island," Destro ordered. The Scotsman also seemed to share Mainframe's suspicions. "We are not invalids. Of anyone here, the two of us are the most likely to come up with a solution for destroying Master Mold."

Miss Marvel nodded and carried them back to the island. After a quick debate, it was decided that she should put the two men down near the factory. The female Avenger quickly deposited her cargo and rejoined the fight.

The two men stared silently at each other for a moment.

"Let's get to work," Destro suggested simply. Mainframe nodded his agreement. The two men quickly picked their way past jagged bits of broken metal and raced deep into the heart of the compound. They were joined moments later by Jinx and Captain America.

"We'll watch your backs," Steve Rogers told them. "Just find a way to _shut that thing down_!"

Captain America and Jinx flanked the two men as they picked their way through the rubble. When they finally made it safely into the interior of the factory, Destro pointed to a set of control panels in a remote section of the installation.

"We can rewire Master Mold's internal protocols there," the Scotsman told them. "As well as reroute the primary rotary functions and subsidiary power relays."

"Is that a prototype ion emitter that I see?" Mainframe asked. "Perhaps we can…"

"Use it to destabilize the zero-point gravity generator?" the Cobra leader asked. "Yes, of course."

"There's a zero-point generator?" the Joe gasped. "And it _works_?"

"It's only a prototype," Destro replied somewhat smugly. "But it's…"

"English! Please!" Steve Rogers finally shouted helplessly. The two other men paused in their strategizing and looked over at Avenger. The Captain's left eye was twitching slightly in frustration. Mainframe had the good sense to apologize, but Destro merely rolled his eyes. Steve's shoulders slumped slightly and Jinx finally took pity on him.

"Just nod your head next time and pretend you understand," the ninja advised. "That's usually what the rest of us do."

Captain America mumbled something under his breath, which neither Mainframe nor Destro caught. The GI Joe technician raised an eyebrow when he caught a flicker of a force field around their target.

"Master Mold's wired into the factory, right Destro?" he asked. The Scottish laird stiffened slightly before responding.

"Master Mold _is_ the factory," the other man corrected. Mainframe felt something heavy sink to the bottom of his stomach. A small explosion outside of the factory rocked the compound, which sent a section of the roof crumbling to the floor.

"Won't there be defensive measures in place to stop us then?" he asked, eyeing the force field again.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Destro replied grimly. "If it was, I would have already deactivated the factory."

"So what's the plan?" Jinx asked. The small, impromptu team exchanged glances for a moment before Captain America gave a nod to their new ally.

"Your call Destro," Steve Rogers told him. "You understand the situation better than any of us."

To Mainframe's surprise, Destro suddenly switched to American Sign Language. He and Jinx easily understood it, but a confused expression on Captain America's face alerted them that translation would be required.

*Can't risk Master Mold overhearing our plans,* the Scotsman signed quickly. *Once we start, he'll naturally focus on me. Mainframe and I should work separately.*

*Makes sense,* Mainframe signed clumsily back. *Jinx can watch my back while Cap watches yours.*

*Agreed,* the Scottish laird replied. He looked directly at Mainframe and quickly signed his next set of instructions. *The control panels that I pointed out are just a ruse to draw Master Mold's attention. You can see that he is protecting it now with a force field. I need you over there.* Destro indicated his head at a large conveyer belt, where sentinel heads were still being manufactured. *There is another control panel hidden under the base of the belt. You can access it by a crawl space by the cooling vent. I purposely left the panel disconnected and out of the blue prints. Master Mold shouldn't be aware of it.*

*You want me to reconnect it?* Mainframe asked. The other man nodded.

*I'll draw Master Mold's attention and try to disarm some of his defense systems,* Destro replied. *I need you to input these instructions.* He scratched several commands into the layer of dust that had settled near their feet. Mainframe committed them to memory and watched as the Scottish laird erased the commands with one sweep of his hand.

*Only connect the emergency power first,* Destro instructed him. *Then put the commands in before you completely connect to the factory's main systems, that way Master Mold won't have a chance to shut it down. The commands should bypass his internal protocols and set off a chain reaction.* Mainframe noted the word "should," but didn't ask about it. They didn't have a better plan.

The group quickly split up. Destro and Captain America headed for the main control panels while the two Joes slipped off to the conveyer belt. A cloud of green gas began to seep out of a vent near Destro's location. He and Steve Rogers coughed, but continued onward.

Mainframe focused his attention on their destination. Just because Destro was distracting Master Mold didn't mean that the machine still might not view him as a threat. Jinx disappeared in and out of the shadows. Occasionally the Joe caught a glimpse of her. He wondered why she was making herself visible to him; suddenly he realized that his palms were sweaty.

Damn. He hadn't realized that he was this stressed. Jinx's presence suddenly became reassuring.

"DESTRO."

Master Mold's voice suddenly echoed through the interior of the factory, causing Mainframe to shudder. He risked a quick peek and saw that the mammoth machine was still fighting with the other Avengers and Destro's teams.

"CEASE," the machine commanded.

Well….Destro _did_ say that Master Mold was the factory. That meant that its consciousness was embedded in everything. Mainframe wiped his sweaty hands against his fatigues. Master Mold was the factory and therefore the whole factory was "alive." He would have to work quickly before he drew the machine's attention.

Jinx appeared again within his line of vision. She silently pointed to a barely visible trap door. Overshadowing it, sentinel heads rolled along a large conveyer belt. Mainframe watched a moment as a long metal rod attached an artificial eye to one of the heads. He tore his attention from it and opened the door. A dark, maintenance crawl space greeted him.

Mainframe pulled a tiny flashlight from a pocket and after turning it on, placed it between his teeth. He then crawled down into the narrow space. His shoulders bumped against warm metal. Gears clanked and whirred above him. The smell of oil permeated the crawlspace. He crawled over an open grate and accidentally scraped his hand against a sharp edge. The Joe hissed, but ignored the pain.

A small computer screen and control monitor finally appeared within the dimly lit shaft. Mainframe noted with relief that the shaft opened into a circular crawlspace, which gave him room to maneuver and turn around. He searched a moment for the backup power supply and found it.

He reconnected the first wire. The computer panels lit up in a soft, reddish glow. He reconnected the second wire. Seconds later, he was in the system. Mainframe pulled up the commands that would fry the ion emitter. Once he was connected to the main system, it would supercharge the factory's power generators. Satisfied that he successfully input the correct commands, the Joe furiously typed in the commands that would shut Master Mold off.

Phase two of his task completed, Mainframe connected the computer to the main systems of the factory.

The result was almost instantaneous.

An explosion rocked the western end of the compound. The shockwave vibrated through the rest of the factory, causing Mainframe to bang his skull painfully against the short ceiling of the crawl space. The flashlight in his mouth clattered to the floor.

"Mainframe!" Jinx shouted. "Get out of there!"

The computer technician didn't need to be told twice. He hauled his body through the claustrophobic shaft and found Jinx's hands waiting for him. The ninja hauled him up through the trap door with a strength that belied her small frame.

"The whole factory's going to blow!" Jinx shouted. A fire was already raging through the factory. The compound shuddered again when another piece of it blew. "Come on!"

The two of them hauled ass towards the entrance.

Jinx pulled him out of the way when the earth suddenly gave way beneath their feet. Using a body throw, she flung the computer technician towards still solid ground. The ninja threw a thin rope to Mainframe, who caught it. He quickly pulled the ninja to safety, even as the ground crumbled beneath her feet. Mainframe winced slightly when the conveyer belt had been working under suddenly collapsed in on itself

"Danvers!" Jinx shouted into her communication link when she was back on solid ground. A crack formed in the cement near their feet. "A little help!"

Miss Marvel didn't come. However, two of Destro's soldiers flew into the factory and grabbed the two stranded Joes. Mainframe held tightly onto the armored suit as they rocketed out of the compound.

The rest of their team was floating above the factory. Miss Marvel had the Vision draped over one shoulder and had an arm wrapped around Captain America's waist. Wasp was struggling to hold the much larger Destro. The small woman finally gave up and handed him off to a member of Destro's team.

They watched silently as the island exploded and sent large chunks of rock flying out into the ocean. A piece of the deactivated Master Mold rolled off a cliff, shortly before the steep incline broke apart into a cascade of rock. The island soon disappeared beneath the maelstrom of swirling waves.

"What now sir?" A member of Destro's team finally asked. The Scottish laird exchanged glances with Steve Rogers.

"Now it's time for me to keep my promises," the Scottish laird answered. "Have one of my jets meet us over on the coast." He pointed to the coastline of Maine, far in the distance. "We'll go to my castle."

* * *

_Above Sentinel Island_

Far above in the sky, an invisible being smirked down at the retreating group of mortals. His green eyes shimmered with hidden humor. All was going according to his plan, so far. It wouldn't be long until Cobra Commander became his obedient pawn.

The man's mouth silently uttered an ancient Asgardian spell. He vanished a moment later.

He had an appointment to keep, after all.

* * *

_Castle Destro_

The savory scent of shepherd's pie wafted in from the kitchens. Captain Steve Rogers did his best to maintain his dignity when servants brought out silver trays piled high with food. A middle aged, portly woman walked around the ornate table, filling tea cups.

Steve wanted to ignore the tea and dig into the meat pie. However, he willed himself to be the model of a chivalrous guest. They were at Castle Destro and it was the Scottish High Tea…a certain amount of dignity was required. It didn't matter that his insides were twisting in hunger, or that the meat pie dripping with gravy and mashed potatoes looked so…

"You must be hungry Captain Rogers," Destro told him, taking a sip of his tea. "Please don't worry about maintaining ceremony."

Steve didn't need any encouragement. As a result of his metabolism burning four times faster than the average human, the Avenger was hungry. _Very _hungry.

Mainframe watched in awe while the other man quickly packed away several plates full of food. Their host's lips twitched in amusement, while the two female Avengers at the table paid no mind to their leader's eating habits.

"I thought only Beach ate that much," the Joe remarked. "You two need to have an eating contest."

"My metabolism burns faster," Captain America replied, somewhat embarrassed. "That's why I need to eat more.

"I hope then that you have room yet for dessert," Destro mused, holding back a small chuckle. "My cooks made treacle tart."

Steve Rogers was fairly certain that the world came to a sudden halt. Desserts had always been his downfall.

"Tart?" he repeated hopefully. "That's like pie, right?"

Mainframe suddenly edged his chair away from the Avenger, causing Jinx to burst into laughter. The rest of the table looked at the Joes curiously.

"Oh God…he's just like Beach Head when it comes to food," Mainframe whined, still trying to move his chair away from the Avenger. "I'm gonna _dieee_. Move over Jinx, I'm coming over there next to you."

Steve tried to reassure the Joe that he wasn't going to 'die.' However, the other man stubbornly shook his head and insisted on sitting close to the ninja. The Avenger ceased with his attempts when a servant set a whole treacle tart in front of him. Luscious, golden syrup dripped down over sugary crumbs. A generous scoop of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream adorned the top of the tart.

His eyes glazed over.

"I told you!" Mainframe exclaimed.

The Avenger embarrassed himself by letting out a low moan at the first bite of tart. Oh God. He needed to get this recipe and talk Jarvis into making it for him. Miss Marvel covered her face with her hand. Jinx had her face buried in her arm, probably laughing her ass off. Steve didn't care though. He had pie.

Destro briefly disappeared from the room. Steve finished the last bite of a slice of tart that Wasp had generously donated him, when the Scottish laird returned. The weapons manufacturer handed him a folder of documents and several computer disks.

"The information that I promised," the Scotsman told him. "Yes, Cobra was behind the sentinel factory. The goal was to drive mutants into joining Cobra."

"Why were you at the factory then?" Steve asked him. Destro gave a vexed sigh and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Mutants affiliated with Cobra were supposed to be protected from sentinel attacks," he answered. "An associate discovered that this protection had been removed. He informed the Crimson twins, who then came to the Baroness and I for help."

Steve nodded his head, beginning to understand Destro's role in everything. Given his weapons background, he had probably had considerable design input into the sentinel project.

"I took my team to Sentinel Island to ascertain the situation," Destro explained further. "Somehow, Master Mold had evolved beyond his programming and begun targeting all mutants and anyone associated with them."

"So why give us this information?" Miss Marvel asked. "You know that this will be a serious blow to Cobra once it's revealed."

"Cobra is…shall we say, not quite what it was," Destro replied carefully. "The sentinels are a threat to the Baroness and my son, Alexander. I could not let their existence continue for that reason. There…are also dangerous players at work that I would rather distance myself from for the time being."

"Players?" Captain America questioned. "Like who?"

"Mr. Sinister," the other man responded. "I believe you know of him."

Captain America felt his heart sink just a little bit. He certainly knew of the man known as Mr. Sinister. The thought of him working with Cobra made him sick to his stomach.

"You will find other information that is of use to you in those documents," Destro added, finally dismissing them. "There is a jet waiting up in the hangar to take you back to New York."

Steve Rogers stood up and held out a hand. After a moment of hesitation, Laird Destro shook it.

"Thank you Destro," Steve told him.

"My pleasure, Captain."

* * *

_Cobra Headquarters_

Cobra Commander tapped his finger against his cheek. Rage bubbled up inside of him while he watched the sentinel factory explode into a fiery inferno. His fury spiked when he spotted Destro and his team of traitors flying away with the Avengers and Joes.

"It's as I said," his associate, Mr. Kilo, told him somberly. Contrary to the seriousness in his voice, the man's lips twitched slightly with amusement. Cobra Commander knew that the slender man was one who clearly enjoyed engaging in schadenfreude, but he was in no mood for it at the present moment.

"Destro has turned against you," Kilo continued slyly. "Not only has he allied himself with GI Joe and the Avengers to destroy the sentinels, but he has also given them classified information. I don't know what exactly he gave them, but the evidence suggests that it was about the sentinel project."

"You know this for certain?" the Commander asked. He knew better than to move against Destro without solid evidence.

"Indeed," Kilo replied. "I planted a mole in his Iron Grenadiers, just as you requested."

Cobra Commander gripped his wine cup tightly, before suddenly throwing it against the far wall. Glass shattered. Blood red wine sprayed across the wall and dripped down to the floor. His hands next grabbed his chair and hurled it across the room. Wood splintered with a resounding crack.

"That traitor!" Cobra Commander seethed. "I'll have his hide!"

"A word of caution," Mr. Kilo advised him. "Word is already spreading about Destro's involvement with the factory's destruction. The Cobra mutants will view him as a hero. If you go after him now, you risk making yourself their enemy and him a martyr."

"If Destro has given the enemy information about the sentinel factory," the Commander replied sharply. "Then it will become public knowledge that Cobra was involved with its operation! This is a fiasco!"

The Cobra leader stormed across the room and threw another piece of furniture. Mr. Sinister was plotting against him with Mindbender's aid. And now…Destro as well. Things were beginning to spin out of control.

He needed to spin this to his advantage somehow.

"Take care of Destro," the Commander ordered, beginning to think calmly once again. "But do it quietly. Make sure that you get the Baroness as well."

Mr. Kilo bowed and waved a hand with a flourish. Cobra Commander didn't see the triumphant leer that had formed on the man's face. Footsteps slowly receded as his mysterious associate quietly left the room.

Cobra Commander glared down at the shattered glass of the wine cup.

* * *

_Author's notes__: This was one of the most difficult chapters for me to write so far. As a general reminder, the credit for the "Beach Head loves pie" idea goes to willwrite4fics._

_Also…Destro did indeed give Mainframe a bottle of expensive scotch. I didn't write the scene because it didn't contribute towards moving the chapter forward. I also wrote Destro as knowing ASL because I figured that, because Snake Eye uses it to communicate, that a tactician like Destro would find it logical to learn it._


End file.
